Fate Be Damned
by Purpledragon93
Summary: With the move to Forks, Annabell hoped things would get better but she never expected to become friends with Alice, never thought her little sister would bond with Rosalie and she did not expect to find love in the golden-eyed gaze of Edward. When the truth is revealed, Annabell learns that fate isn't something she can control, even if she fights against the future that is coming.
1. Chapter 1: First Day Dramas

Chapter 1: First Day Dramas

"Okay, Ann. Just breath. You can do this. It's not like you've never had to do new things before," I said to myself. Although I've never had to switch schools before. I glanced up at the red brick buildings of Forks High School, eyeing the building almost warily. Well, at least it was just about the same size as my old one had been.

I caught my eyes in the rear view mirror as I gave myself a once over. I looked pale, paler than I usually did. I pinched my cheeks, trying to bring some color back to my face. It only left my cheeks red. My light brown hair framed my face on either side, a curtain that fell to the bottom of my rib-cage. My eyes, a misty gray, were slightly too wide in that moment, anxiety showing clear in them.

I pursed my lips as I considered my reflection, trying to get control of my emotions. I looked like mom.

I immediately shied away from that thought. I wouldn't let myself think about that, not now.

Okay, one more deep breath and then lets go. I could feel my hands shaking as I climbed out of my navy blue car. It was a second hand one that my dad had bought me when we moved here. At least I would have some way of getting around now that I actually had my license.

I kept my head low as I headed towards one of the small brick buildings that had the word office labeled on the outside of it.

Stepping through the door, I sighed at the warmth that greeted me. It was a small bit of heaven from the cool rain outside. There was a receptionist sitting behind the desk wearing a pink suit with a skirt. She was brave, a skirt in this chill. I almost felt at home.

Her blue eyes flashed up to mine when I walked in and she smiled. "You must be our new student."

I could feel my stomach start to relax at the friendliness she exuded. "I'm Annabell Evans."I told her, taking a step closer.

"Isn't that wonderful. I have your schedule right here." She handed me a piece of paper that had a list of classes and another that had a map. The next five minutes she spent highlighting each building I had classes in and then she even drew the best route to each. Although I wasn't horrible at directions and I was sure I could have found it on my own, I was happy to listen. Now I would at least have some clue about where I was going. The last thing she gave me was a slip that all the teachers were supposed to sign.

I turned, pausing before the door. I really didn't want to go back out in the drizzle that had started. I willed the heat around me to stay before pushing the door open. Let's see, first class is English. Well, that should at least be fun. I had been in the AP class back at my old high school so this class should be relatively easy.

As I walked into the classroom I saw that it was decent sized. There were twenty or so desks that were in a circle, about half of them full. I ignored the stares that greeted me as I walked up to the teacher, Mr. Mason. I held out the sheet for him to sign and without really even looking he did so before waving at one of the seats that were still open.

I sat back, watching as the teacher lectured about Shakespeare's Hamlet for an hour. It was a play that I had already read and found dull. I didn't mind most of his sonnets but all the characters in his plays seemed to stupid a bit too dramatic for my taste.

I sighed as the bell finally rang, signaling the next class. Before I could even stand up from my seat a boy a few desk down was in front of me. He had dark hair and an open smile. "You're Anna Evans, aren't you?"

"Annabell." I corrected, slinging my bag onto my back. I was already starting to walk towards the door.

"What's your next class?" He asked.

"History." I read it off and groaned. Out of all the classes, that had to be the worst.

"I can show you the way. I'm Eric by the way." He said, extending his hand.

I shook it, smiling for real now. "That would be wonderful."

He led the way as we stepped back out into the drizzle. I glared at the sky, sure that it was only raining to annoy me.

"So where did you move from?" He asked.

"Maine."

His eyes widened slightly. "Wow. That must be really different from here." He said.

I shrugged. "Well, it snows nine months of the year and hails the other three." I almost wanted to laugh as I quoted _How to Train your Dragon_.

"Really?" Eric asked, his mouth agape.

I couldn't help chuckling at his expression.

He looked down, his cheeks tinting pink as he stopped outside a classroom. "Well this is it. Maybe I'll see you around today."

I gave him one last smile before heading inside. I had another signature to get.

Throughout that class the drone of the history teacher almost put me to sleep but I somehow managed to stay awake. After that it was Trigonometry and then Art. Thank the heavens for that small sanctuary. As I walked in I could feel myself relaxing already as the smell of glazes and paint took over my senses.

I walked up to the teacher, Mrs. Thomas. She smiled as she informed me that they had just started working on portraits. I took a seat at one of the round tables that littered the room and set my bag down as she started giving instructions. We were going to be working in partners for the next few weeks, working on drawing each other. First we would do pencils before we went to ink and then paint. "Okay, pair up."

Almost instantly everyone seemed to be in pairs of friends, I looked around, but there didn't seem to be any stragglers. Mrs. Thomas must have seen me struggling. "Don't worry. I'll find someone to partner with you."

I smiled back, thankful for the help. I really hated being the new kid. I turned to start setting up my station. Pencil, eraser, paper and over-sized clipboard. It was then I heard someone plop down in the seat across from me.

I glanced over and and I was just able to keep my mouth from falling open as I looked at her. She was cute, no, that wasn't right it made her sound too little. Adorable, gorgeous, all of them above. She was super tiny and had short pixie-cut hair. She was as pale as could be, even paler than me. Her eyes were black but that only seemed to heighten her elfin beauty.

"Hi, I'm Alice. Mrs. Thomas asked if I would partner up with you." She smiled, her teeth blindingly white.

"Um, hi." Okay, come on. You can say something better than that. "I'm Annabell."

"It's nice to meet you." She said as she started to set up her materials as well.

"So, would you like to go first or should I?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, not really seeming to care.

I sighed, I hate when people wouldn't make up their minds. It made my decisions so much harder. "Well, why don't you go first then."

She quickly moved me around until she got me into a position that she deemed was good enough to draw. She had me look a little higher then her head and at a wall, my body turned slightly to the side. I felt like I was posing for another school picture. Silence descended as everyone got to work.

We were about five minutes in when Alice spoke up. "So you're from Maine, right?"

"Yup." I replied, before trying to come up with something else to say. "What about you? Have you lived here your whole life?"

She smiled and shook her head. "My family and I just moved down here a few years ago. We lived in Alaska before that."

I felt my eyes widen. "And I thought where I lived was cold."

She snorted, her smile widening.

I watched from the corner of my eye as her arm moved across the paper in graceful arcs, her pencil never pausing. Her black eyes would flicker to me and away before continuing. She made it look too easy.

When she didn't say anything else, I focused on the quite chatter that filled the room instead, enjoying the symphony of voices. The sounds of pencil scratching was relaxing even though I could hear the drag of an eraser every now and then. I could almost imagine myself back home. Any minute now I would hear the voice of Mr. B as he instructed us on our next task but as soon as I thought that, I couldn't help but flinch. We would never be moving back home, not after what happened.

It was a few minutes that Mrs. Thomas had us switch. Now it was my turn to draw Alice but as I looked at her, I wasn't sure where to start. I knew I wouldn't be able to do her justice.

After a bit of contemplation I started on her eyes, drawing the dark holes.

A half hour later, I had a rough sketch of Alice but the eyes were the only things that I was proud of. I had made her nose a little too small and her chin a little too wide. It would take some work.

"Can I see?" She asked, almost bouncing in her seat.

I bit my lip, not sure how she would react. "Okay, but don't be mad at me."

I showed her and her face immediately scrunched in distaste. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped. "Hey, it's at least better than a stick figure."

She chuckled in agreement.

Soon after that the bell rang.

Finally, lunch.

I gathered my stuff and made my way outside. Thankfully the cafeteria was pretty easy to locate, even if I the groups of kids moving in that directions didn't give it away. As I pushed open the door, the noise died down an notch as eyes turned to me. I instantly bit my lip and ducked my head, avoiding them all.

The line for food moved quickly and thankfully I was able to fill my tray but now was the real problem. Where to sit? Before I could stand there awkwardly for too long a girl detached herself from a table and approached. Jessica, a girl I had Trig with. She was tiny, especially compared to my 5'8'' frame but her head of curly hair seemed to make up at least three of the inches that she lacked. I could already tell that she was the center of the schools rumor-mill but right now I didn't care.

"You're welcome to come sit with my friends and I." She said, smiling wide.

I nodded, too thankful to speak right now.

Jessica led the way to her table but I could still feel all the eyes on me.

Thankfully, as we sat with her group of friends as she named them off. There was a blonde kid named Mike and another guy named Tyler. There were also two girls, one named Lauren and the other Angela. The first rolled her eyes as Jessica introduced me while the second girl smiled shyly. I took the empty seat next to her as Jessica kept rattling stuff off.

I have to say that her chatter was nice in the fact that it kept everyone occupied. She hadn't started asking me questions yet, only filled me in on who people were and the gossip that surrounded them. I listened halfheartedly, as I nibbled on my lunch. When Jessica finally paused, turning to someone else, I took the chance to glance over to Angela. She had an air of innocence around her, a sereneness in her gaze that made me a little bit more comfortable asking her a few questions. She caught my eyes as I opened my mouth and that was when I noticed them.

Of the five the only one I recognized was Alice. She sat next to guy with blonde hair that was almost a little to long for a guys hairstyle. Still, he seemed to pull it off even with the frown he was wearing. When Alice saw me she smiled and nodded her head before turning back to the blonde boy. Next to them was another couple. The boy looked way too big to be student. His arms bulged with muscles that I hadn't even seen on football players. The girl next to him looked like a model straight off the runway, her golden hair falling in waves to the middle of her back. The last one, a boy with reddish-brown hair seemed almost overshadowed by the ones surrounding him.

Alice had seemed friendly and kind but seeing all of them together like this, there was definitely something off about them. Perhaps it was the fact that they looked so similar with their pales skin but so different at the same time from the various hair colors to their different body builds.

I looked back around to see Jessica staring at me with wide eyes. "You know the Cullens?"

I shook my head. "Not really. I had Alice in a class." I explained. "Who are the rest?"

Jessica smirked. I almost rolled my eyes at the gleam I could see in her eyes but refrained from the motion. "The one with Alice is Jasper. The other couple is Rosalie and Emmett. They are all together though, like together together and they live together."

"But are they siblings?" I asked, incredulously. I could tell by her smile that it was the right reaction.

"No, they were all adopted. Jasper and Rosalie are siblings, twins I think, Mrs. Cullen is there aunt or something like that. I think it's weird though. I mean Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are still really young and they already have five kids." She explained.

I shrugged it off. I've heard weirder stories. "It just means that they were kind to take in those kids. They're lucky they got out of the foster system." I said, feeling defensive.

I could see wheels turning at that comment but I ignored it. I could already tell that Jessica and I wouldn't be the best of friends.

"Whatever. It's still kind of creepy though." She rolled her eyes before looking back at the table. When she did her eyes caught on something before she smiled. "Edward Cullen is looking at you."

I raised an eyebrow before twisting to see what she meant. The last guy of the group, the one she hadn't named off, was staring at me as she had said, his black eyes boring into mine. I felt my breath catch in my throat before turning back towards the table. That was odd. He had black eyes just like Alice did.

I risked another glance at him but he was turned back to his own table. Emmett across from him seemed to be smiling at something he said.

I shrugged it away and went back to my lunch. I only had a few more minutes before the next class started. When the bell finally rung, Angela ended up walking me there and I was thankful for the quiet. Now seemed like a good chance to ask my question. "Hey Angela, do you know if this school has a cheering team?"

She smiled and nodded. "They're not the best but they aren't bad either. They perform at pep-rallies every now and then. If you want to know more you'll have to ask Lauren though, she's on the team."

I nodded, tucking that piece of information away. At least now I knew who to ask.

As we walked into biology I sighed, already stressing over this. Science was by far my worst class. Where as social studies just put me to sleep, science I didn't understand.

Angela waved goodbye as she went to sit next to her lab partner. As I scanned the class I noticed that there was only one open seat towards the back and I could recognize Edward Cullen from the back of his head. Well, Alice seemed friendly enough so maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

I walked up the aisle to get the teacher to sign the slip. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him stiffen and glance over at me but I was already too far past to see the expression on his face. Mr. Banner signed the slip and then handed me a book as I went to sit next to Edward.

I smiled as I sat. "Hello."

I watched as he nodded and then turned towards the wall, glaring. Okay, maybe this class would was going to be that bad. I pulled out my notebook, preparing myself to mentally.

The lesson started as Edward remained stiff beside me. Thankfully, Mr. Banner was talking about something that we had just finished in my old school which meant I was a little ahead. The next few weeks shouldn't be too bad then, especially if it would all just be review. I was happy about that. It would give me time to adjust and settle in before I had to seriously start worrying about my science grade.

As Mr. Banner kept lecturing, Edward seemed frozen beside me. I tried to keep writing my notes but I couldn't help but glance over to him every now and then. It was like he had become a statue made out of marble. Towards the end of the class I caught his head turning in my direction and I forced myself to look at the board. I wouldn't meet his stare, I wouldn't be bothered by the glare I could almost feel being drilled into my head.

I felt a chill run down my spine and I remember what I had thought earlier when I had seen all the Cullens together in the cafeteria. There was definitely something off about them.

The bell rang, jumping me from my musing. Edward stood, shoving his chair back and he raced towards the door. I stared after him, in complete shock at how he had acted. Jesus Christ, he must be dysfunctional or something.

Asshole! I couldn't help the thought as it crossed my mind. He paused at the door, tilting his head to the side as if I had said it out loud before he raced out.

I stood stiffly, trying to hold the anger in as I thought about maybe saying something to Alice tomorrow in art, but then again I probably didn't know her well enough to be approaching a subject like that.

Mike jogged to my side, smiling happily as he grabbed my bag from my hand. I was in a bad enough mood that I almost ripped it back out of his but instead I took a breath and smiled. I wouldn't let that jerks attitude ruin my day, especially when it had been going so well.

"You have gym next, right?" he asked, a happy gleam in his eye.

I nodded, knowing that he had overheard me talking with Angela about it.

"Great, we can walk there together. I have it too."

I smiled again. At least some people still have manners. As Mike led the way he started talking about how he had moved from California when he was a kid so he knew how it felt to be the new kid. I listened to him words, just enjoying the chatter even if I wasn't taking part in it.

"So what was up with Cullen? It looked like you stabbed him with a pencil or something." Mike said.

Great so that wasn't his usual behavior. I guess that meant he wasn't dysfunctional but then why had he been so rude? "I don't know. I didn't even say a word to the guy." I said shrugging. Actually never mind, I had said hello but it's not like that would elicit an angry response.

"Wow, I mean if I had gotten lucky enough to be your lab partner I would of at least talked to you." He said, winking.

I giggled at his response. Not because I found it charming but more because it had seemed like a practiced line. It made me wonder if he had spent all of Biology trying to come up with it.

I walked into the changing room, getting into the gym clothes that I had brought. I could tell from the set up that volleyball was going on.

As the teacher started putting everyone in teams, I ended up with both Jessica and Mike. I was just glad that I knew some people. The games started up and it went pretty smoothly. When it was my turn to serve I used all my strength and hit it to the back edge of their court. No one moved, thinking it would go out of bounds but there was a cheer from my team as it hit directly inside and then bounced out. Oh, how I loved sports.

Gym passed quickly and by the end of it my mood was drastically better. My annoyance with Cullen had disappeared. I changed up, heading towards the office with my slip that had all the teachers signatures. I was ready to jump in my car and head away from campus.

As I opened the door to the office, I paused seeing Edward talking with Ms. Cope. As I listened I realized that he was trying to get out of our shared biology class. The anger flared back up as I glared at his back, my hands folding over my chest. What the hell!

Just then someone walked in, leaving a slip in a basket besides Edward as he stiffened. He glanced back at me, meeting my glare, before seeming to give up at his endeavor. "I can see that it isn't possible." He said, his voice silky even with the hard edge to it.

I didn't take my eyes off him as he passed, resisting the urge to stick my foot out and trip him. It probably wouldn't work anyways. When he was gone, I stepped up to the desk, holding the slip out.

"How was you first day dear?" She asked, seeming breathless.

I forced a smile. "Perfect."

I left after that.

It had taken me a good half hour to calm down after what had occurred. As I sat in my car, outside the elementary school, I mumbled to myself, annoyed with his attitude. I was usually a nice person but when someone was an ass for no reason, it was only understandable for my temper to flare.

After sighing I grabbed out my trig book, deciding I would do some of my homework while I waited. After another half hour I looked up, hearing a bell ringing. It seemed like they were finally letting the kids out of school.

I got out of my car, waiting for the familiar mop of brown hair. Alisha was my little sister, all of seven years old. She had the same color hair as me but that was where our resemblance stopped. Where I looked more like our mom, she took after our dad. Her hair had small waves in it, causing the bottom to gently curl. Her blue eyes were the epitome of innocence, her lips always upturned in a smile.

I watched as she walked out the front door of the school, holding hands with another girl. When she saw me she waved before turning to her friends and saying goodbye. She made her way to me, a bounce in her step. She definitely was the cutest little sister.

"Anny!" She yelled, grabbing my leg.

I laughed, reaching down and giving her a hug. "How was school?"

Her small teeth showed through her smile. "My teacher is really nice. She asked me to read something to her and said that I did really good. Emily asked if I could come over and play sometime. She's really nice and she has a book-bag just like mine. We had pizza for lunch and it was really good but there was this boy who dropped his on the floor and he just picked it up and ate it anyways."

I laughed as her face scrunched up in disgust. Oh the ramblings of a second-grader. She continued to tell me about her day as we climbed in the car and drove home.

Our new house was a relatively small, two story building. It was painted white with light blue shutters. The first floor featured a kitchen, living room and bathroom. The second floor consisted of three bedrooms and a bathroom off my dad's room. Alisha and my own rooms were right next to each other which helped whenever she had nightmares.

As I walked through the front door, I had to bite my tongue from calling out the standard greeting. It was bad, that even now, six months later I was still felt the urge to say it, when I knew that no one would answer.

I set my bag in the living room as I moved to the kitchen, preparing a bowl of crackers and peanut butter as an afternoon snack.

When I brought it out to Alisha, she already had the tv going, watching one of her favorite shows. I set the snack next to her as I started working on my homework again. An hour later I was almost done with my homework. As Alisha's show finished up she pulled out her own simple worksheets and we sat together in silence, the scratching of our pencils the only sound. I looked over and couldn't help but smile. She was leaning over her paper, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she focused on making neat letters.

I reached forward and ruffled her hair as she pouted. "So what do you want for dinner tonight? We should make something for when dad gets home."

The pout vanished as she perked up. "Can we have pizza? Or macaroni and cheese? What about ice cream?"

I laughed as she started the long list of her favorite foods. Now the hard part was just getting her to pick one of them.


	2. Chapter 2: Whiplash

Chapter 2: Whiplash

The next day was better and worse.

It was better because school was a breeze. Alice was still nice to me in art and we passed the hour with easy chatter as we did our drawings. I had decided against bringing up the subject of Edward with her. If he did the same things today then I would just say something to him. She wasn't responsible for his behavior.

It was worse because he wasn't there at all though and I couldn't help feeling that it was my fault, even though I hadn't done anything. It was worse because my clumsiness showed through as I was walking to my table and I spilled my lunch everywhere. Thankfully, everyone laughed it off as they helped me pick it up but it was a while until my face lost the pink color. And it was dreadful because during the whole day the rain didn't let up once. Although I would much rather have rain than snow, a little sun every now and then would have been nice.

At the end of school the next day, I ended up tracking down Lauren. She had been heading to the parking lot when I found her. She didn't look the happiest, especially after I pulled her aside to talk.

"What do you want?" She asked, her nose sticking slightly in the air.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Why did so many cheerleaders let it go to their head? "Angela told me that you were on the cheering team and I was thinking about joining it. I was wondering if you thought that might be a possibility." I explained.

As my words registered to her, her eyes changed. They turned calculating as they raked over my form and the hard edge she usually had dropped. "Hm, I suppose it's possible. We just lost one of our bases. She was failing a class so her mom pulled her out. Are you any good?" Despite the words, her tone was sincere. She wasn't asking out of cruelty, just curiosity.

I shrugged, not sure what was good by her standards. "I've cheered since middle school," I explained. "I have my back-handspring and I can base and back."

She smiled, the first real one that I've seen on her so far. "Good. I'll let the coach know and I'll see what she says. We have practice tomorrow after school if you want to stop by."

I nodded, smiling back as relief flooded through me. It had been too long since I had done anything as physically demanding as cheering and with all my restless energy lately, I really needed something, not to mention how much I sincerely loved cheering.

"Well, I have to go so I'll see you tomorrow." She said, nodding before heading to the parking lot.

I waved, deciding that I would spend a good chunk of time tonight stretching out and going over some old stuff.

The next day passed the same: trying not to fall asleep in social studies, talking with Alice in art, an absent Edward at lunch and Biology and finally gym. As the class ended, instead of getting changed up like I normally would I stayed in my shorts and t-shirt.

Mike, noticing my attire, wouldn't leave me alone until I told him what was up. He seemed surprised but delighted at the same time that I was trying out for cheering. I rolled my eyes at the happy gleam that was in his eyes and I was thankful when the bell finally rung and he left, calling out a good luck as he did so.

I sat on the bleachers, playing with the tips of my hair as I waited for the practice to start. This was something that never got old. No matter how many time I've done cheering, trying out, competing and performing always got me nervous. I had the sudden urge to go pee.

I acted upon it, knowing that I wouldn't have much time to do so when practice started. When I came back, there were already a handful of girls taking down mats. Instead of helping like I usually would I sat on the bleachers until Lauren came in with an older woman. Her hair was cut short, cropped close to her head and was black in color. She was looked to be about early forties, the area around her mouth and eyes creased with small wrinkles. She smiled as she saw me and Lauren motioned me forward. "Annabell, this is our coach, Melissa."

I took a step forward smiling as she held out her hand for me to shake. "So Lauren tells me you're interested in joining," She started.

I nodded, to nervous in that moment to speak. Right then my stomach was clenching painfully and I had to concentrate to keep my breathing under control. Still, I knew that as soon as we started this I would be fine.

She smiled, gesturing to the group of girls that were now stretching on the blue mats. "Let's see what you got."

I smiled before both Lauren and I joined the group. Stretches were quickly went through followed by a few strength and core exercises. Stunting came after that.

They got the group together that was missing the base. The flyer was a tiny blonde girl who was probably either a freshman or sophomore. The one thing I noticed though was that I was the tallest of the group. The coach must have realized that. "Brittany, take over main and we'll have Annabell trying backing."

The girl, a browned hair senior, did as we were told and I stepped into her vacated spot.

"Let's see a lib. Spotters on the corners."

We set and I gripped her right ankle, already squeezing.

"1 2."

We bounced and almost instantly she was up, balancing easily on our hands. We didn't hold it long before the counts to come down came. When we did the flyer turned and smiled. "You grip tight." She said.

I smiled back. "Well, I'm not squeezing hard enough unless there are bruises."

She laughed and the coach called attention back as we went through a couple more stunts, all of which were remarkable solid.

After that came jumps. Although I wasn't necessarily the best at those, I have to say that they are at least decent. After came tumbling and then my stomach was fluttering again. Although I trust in my back-handspring, I haven't done it in a while.

About half the girls moved off the mat, making room for those who had skills. The most challenging thing I saw happening was a standing tuck. "New girl, let's see your skills." A cheerleader called out. There were a few cheers of agreement as people made a path on the mat for me to demonstrate. Oh, lord.

I walked to the end and took a breath. Hear goes nothing. With a running start I did the round off and landed and closed my eyes as I pulled, once and then twice. I landed a little hard, my knees were a little sore but that definitely wasn't bad for not having done it for a couple months.

As practice continued, I quickly fell into the groove, aligning myself with all the others and just becoming a piece of the whole. It was easy. It was blending in and sticking out, relying on those around you as much as they relied on you. In cheering, bonds were formed easily, especially when you had to trust that others would catch you as you flew.

It was this that I loved, being so easily accepted for whatever differences you had. For the people here, all you needed was one binding, common interest and that was cheering. I could feel myself relaxing as I went through the motions, feel the tension and stress of the past few months winding away. Here there was no thought, no outside world. There was just being together, following counts and catching the flyer. In this world, dead moms didn't exist. Neither did rude classmates or black, death glares. It was purely cheering.

As practice ended, the coach handed me a schedule of practice and competition times. "Looks like you came just in time. We'll start teaching you the routine next practice." She said, nodding before she moved off. Behind her I could see Lauren full blown grinning as she gave me thumbs up. The hostility or rather, the snobbishness that I had seen that first day was gone. After only one practice, strangers had become friends.

I smiled back, doing a slight bow. She laughed and waved me over.

As I stepped off the mat, the real world that had been repelled in those short few hours came crashing back. I looked around and spotted Alisha sitting over on a bench, waiting patiently. After her school had let out, she had caught a bus here and had watched the last half of practice. Similar to what Lauren had done, I waved Alisha over.

She came, smiling sheepishly at Lauren. "This is my sister, Alisha." I explained.

Lauren smiled back, kneeling down as she shook Alisha's hand and introduced herself. Alisha smiled. "You're a really good flyer." She told Lauren.

Lauren smiled back. "Why thank you. Are you going to do cheering like your sister when you get older?"

Alisha nodded her head vigorously, her hair flying. "It looks really fun and I've always wanted to be tossed in the air like they do." She explained, her eyes wide.

Lauren laughed and stood. The three of us headed to the changing room to grab our stuff. Seeming I was just going home, I threw on a pair of pajama pants I had brought with me and changed my shoes.

After, Alisha and I headed home, we starting what was becoming the standard routine. Snack, homework and dinner. Dad showed up just as I had pulled dinner out of the oven, a chicken pot pie. I got out plates, dishing up some for Alisha and set it on the table to let it cool off.

Dad took his coat off in the hall and put his briefcase at the desk in the living room. If we had one more room he might have his own office for all his med stuff but as it was, we had to deal with three rooms so half of the living room had been designated to his study.

"How was work?" I asked as he sat, looking weary.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not bad but you'd think for such a small town there wouldn't be so many patients." He complained as he reached for the salt and pepper. "We had four people in the E.R. alone today, not to mention everything that had been booked before hand."

I nodded, in understanding. When I was little I had gone with him once to the hospital during a school bring your child to work day. The whole day I had been bustling behind him as he went from patient to patient, emergency to emergency and some of the stuff that I had seen still made me shudder. Obviously during the next one, I went with mom.

Dad quickly asked about our days and Alisha launched into a retelling of something that had happened during gym class. When it was my turn I told him the news. "I made the cheering team." I said.

Dad turned a critical eye on me and he seemed to be searching my face for something.

I knew what he was looking for. It was mom that had originally brought up the idea of doing cheering when I was little. She had been the one to bring me to practice, to get me enrolled in tumbling classes. She had always been there, cheering me on during my games and competitions. When she had passed away, I had quit my old team. With out her, I couldn't do it, it would only remind me more but it was time I got over it. Mom would have been pissed if she knew that I had given up cheering because of what happened. I liked to think that now I was making amends for that, now that I was starting back up with something I had loved.

"That's good." He said, hesitantly.

I smiled and nodded. "The coach seems really cool and so do the girls. I have a couple of them in some of my classes."

His smile relaxed as he saw that I was happy about this. "I'm glad to here it. Let me know the dates so I can request them off work." He told me, shoveling another fork full of food in his mouth.

I gave him my okay as conversation moved forward.

The rest of the week passed in a similar fashion. I had practice again on Thursday, Alisha appearing half way through. Edward was still absent the entire time though and that was an extremely frustrating event. More than anything I just wanted to know why but it seemed like that would never be answered.

The weekend passed without incident. I ended up finishing my own homework and helping Alisha with hers. Dad ending up inviting our neighbor, a Charlie Swan over for dinner. That had been a unique event. He had gone on and on about how he had a daughter my age living in Florida and that we would probably be good friends. Not that I minded hearing it, it was just that it was the only thing that he talked about. I almost wanted to smack my head against the table. Alisha must have known how I felt because she giggled at me. When I heard that I couldn't help but smile back and understanding passed through me. He must just love his daughter very much.

When Monday finally rolled around I felt fine with the school and the people in it. It was starting to become my school instead of just Forks high school. Although I had to admit that I wasn't happy when I left Trig with Jessica to see the snow falling from the sky. I groaned inwardly while noticing the excited expressions of the students around me.

"It's snowing!" Jessica said.

No dip. I refrained from sayings it as I focused on walking where there was the smallest amount of snow. Rain I could deal with, I really didn't mind the wet. The snow on the other hand I hated. I hated the biting cold that accompanied it, the way it soaked through every item of clothing and especially the way it always managed to get in your boot or under your jacket.

It was just then that a snowball came flying out of now where. I barely had time to duck before it exploded against the wall behind me. That was when I decided to book it to art. I took off running, leaving Jessica behind as I heard her screech, probably as she got hit. Snowball fights were something I avoided at all costs.

I made it to class safely, avoiding all the flying missiles as I entered the safe haven. It wasn't until Alice sat down in front of me that I noticed that there was something off about her appearance, I mean beyond the weird amount of grace that they all had. I had been studying her for the past week as I worked on her portrait. Now as I sat, quickly looking between the two, I saw it. Her eyes, which before had been completely black were now the color of liquid gold. A chill ran down my spine that I couldn't hide as I saw this.

"Something wrong?" Alice asked in her sweet voice.

"It's just a little cold in here," I said, emphasizing that point by putting my jacket back on. Throughout the class, I couldn't help the glancing I kept casting at her eyes. Why were they different? I've heard of eyes appearing to be different colors with different make up or different lighting but this was something else. Eyes don't just go from black to gold. For some reason my stomach felt heavy and I couldn't help but think that there was something different about the Cullens.

When the bell finally rang I hurried to lunch and sat at my usual table. I turned to Lauren, asking questions about the dance I was learning to keep my mind off what I had noticed. She was just going through one of the more complicated parts when I looked up and froze. At Alice's table there were five people sitting there. Edward was here.

I turned back to Lauren as I felt my heart pounding wildly in my chest. Why? Why did he have to be here? Why did he leave?

I ducked my head, knowing that his presence was making me face something that I had been ignoring for the past week. I was afraid that I had caused his disappearance but the fact that I didn't seem to do anything wrong had me on edge. How could someone hate me so passionately when they didn't even know me?

I flicked a quick glance up to see them. Just then Emmett leaned forward and shook his head, flinging melting mush at all of them as they started laughing. Alice held up her tray as a shield against the onslaught. As I looked I realized they looked like a scene from a movie. I could just imagine them sitting in a dark living room as a fire burned cheerily in the background.

As I looked at them I couldn't help but wonder what had happened. I could feel my heart picking up it's pace as anger started to simmer. What had caused his disappearance? How was I related to it?

Why?

His head snapped, his eyes connecting with mine, the golden irises shinning from even this far away. I looked down, glaring at the table. As my thoughts tumbled in a whirlpool, I bit my lip, trying to keep from blurting any of them out.

Beside me Lauren paused in her talking. "Edward Cullen is staring at you."

I decided I didn't want to risk another glance up. I already knew I had a temper and I really didn't want to push it. "Don't look at him." I hissed, turning to my lunch.

She giggled but complied. She turned to Tyler and started planning a sledding party for this weekend. I already had my answer ready if she asked me to go. I would be inside with a cup of cocoa, although sledding might be something Alisha would enjoy.

As the students started to trickle out, I made my way to biology in the rain, thankfully it was washing all traces of the snow away. I wanted to get there before Edward did, almost as if to prepare myself for what might come. I sat in my seat and pulled out my notebook. I started doodling in the margin, drawing odd patterns as I waited.

I heard lithe footsteps before the chair beside me squeaked as it was pulled back, my heart beating heavily in my chest. I kept my eyes on the pattern I was drawing which I just noticed at that minute looked similar to a butterfly wing.

"Hello." The voice was both surprising in it smoothness and also the fact that it was speaking at all.

I looked up, the surprise probably showing on my face as I met golden eyes. He was actually talking to me?

"You must be Annabell. I'm Edward Cullen. I've heard quite a bit about you from my sister." He said, smiling slightly.

I was so shocked I could merely nod at him. Great, I probably looked mental. That's always a great first impression, but then again this wasn't first impression. At that thought a little bit of annoyance leaked back in at his earlier behavior.

Before I could say anything that most likely would have been a snide comment, Mr. Banner started the class. He quickly detailed the lab that we would be doing, labeling the different phases of mitosis. Great, this was the last thing I had done in my old school. There goes my good grade in biology.

"Ladies first," Edward said, extended his hand towards the microscope that sat between us. He smiled as he said it, one side of his mouth lifting higher then the other. It wasn't a smile I had seen so far but it was one that made me realize just how cute he was. No, similar to Alice cute wasn't the right word, perhaps stunning.

As the seconds ticked by I realized that I was just staring. I looked down and grabbed for the microscope, shoving in the first slide as I focused the lens. I took a quick glance. "Anaphase." I stated having to concentrate to say the word past my suddenly blocked throat.

I wrote it down as I heard a sigh from next to me. "Mind if I take a look first?" He was already looking before I could reply but I just rolled my eyes.

After a second he muttered his agreement and switched the slide. We continued like this, going back and forth in one word answers until all five slots were filled in. As I wrote in the last word, I couldn't help but think that there went my advantage. As soon as we finished the silence stretched between us.

I grabbed my book and opened to the next lesson we would be doing for this class. Perhaps I could stay ahead a little in hopes that my grade wouldn't plummet, not only would I get in trouble but that meant no cheering team, not to mention it would get me out of any awkward conversations with Edward next to me. I was only a few pages into the chapter when I heard the footsteps approach.

"Annabell, I said that there would be no looking in the book for the answers." Mr. Banner stood in front of me, arms crossed and posture tense.

The surprise made me pause as I looked into his hardened gaze and I found myself floundering for an explanation.

Edward came to my rescue. "Actually Mr. Banner, we already finished the lab. Annabell was just looking at the next chapter we would be doing."

Mr. Banner took his time looking over our lab sheet that had a combination of our handwriting and then he glanced at where my book was open. "Is this true?" He asked.

I merely nodded, feeling like something was definitely messing with my thinking today. I couldn't seem to do anything lately and it was quickly aggravating me. He hovered for another minute before he seemed to give up, heading to check in on other students. I heaved a sigh of relief as he did so.

"Thanks for the save." I said, casting a glance at Edward.

He almost seemed to find the whole thing laughable. "Not a problem." As if that was an invite to start a conversation he continued. "It's a shame about the snow, isn't it?"

Was he really talking about the weather? I looked up to see his golden eyes on me again and I quickly gave the answer. "Not at all." I replied, truthfully.

"You don't like the cold." He summarized.

I chuckled. "That's putting it mildly."

"Forks must be a difficult place to live then." He summarized.

I shrugged.

"If you don't like it here, why did you come?" There was a hard edge to his voice, as if I had caused some personal slight to him yet he sounded curious at the same time. The mixed sounds confused me and again I told the truth.

"My mother died."

His gaze softened, his lips turning into a frown. "I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?"

I looked away, trying to blow it off. "Car crash."

"And so you're dad moved you here." Again he summarized.

I was slightly annoyed that this was continuing. No one else had demanded the knowledge of my life story so why was he? "Not necessarily." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow in clear confusion. "I don't understand."

I heaved a sigh, wondering why I was elaborating to begin with. "When my mom died, my Dad took it really hard. He stopped working, leaving the house, eventually he wouldn't even come out of his bedroom. I stepped up and did my best, paid the bills and got Alisha to school but soon her teacher found out. She contacted authorities. They took us away and put us into foster care." I explained. His gaze seemed to just get sadder as I continued. "That seemed to snap my dad out of it. After about two weeks he got us back and moved us out of Maine."

He nodded, taking in the information. "I can't imagine what that must have been like." He said.

I shrugged my shoulder again, as if it was nothing. "It's probably wasn't any different than your story." I suggested.

Again the look of confusion surfaced. I could almost see the question in his eyes so I elaborated. "Jessica said that you guys had been adopted so you probably went through something similar."

He froze, his jaw clenching. "Yes, something like that." He said as he shifted back towards the front.

Liar!

I couldn't stop the thought as a flag went up, but why would someone lie about something like that? It's not like be adopted or in foster care was anything bad.

Edward flinched next to me as Mr. Banner called attention to the class. He slowly went through the lab, showing the answers to those who had still been struggling by the end.

I sat in my seat, thinking over the small conversation we had just had. I didn't want to think about why I had told him what had happened. I hadn't related the story to anyone yet, it was still to fresh. They didn't need to know about my personal life.

When the bell rang Edward was the first one out of the classroom, yet again. I picked up my stuff and made my way to the gym where basketballs were being laid out. Well, at least I wouldn't have to worry about making conversation now.

Gym passed quickly. Basketball was fun, that was after my team figured out that I couldn't shoot to save my life, although I was rather good at defense. By the time I left it was still raining out. I got into my car and turned the heater all the way up, the noise of the fans shrieking over the radio. I sighed in relief at the heat.

I looked around, ready to back out and head to the Elementary school. That's when I saw Edward. He was leaning against his car, his eyes locked on me. I nodded, giving a small smile as I backed out, it was the Mainer thing to do, despite the oddness that seemed to surround him and his family.

I pulled out into traffic, already planning out what homework I would do first and which I just wanted to burn. The thought of flames seemed to occupy my mind from the mysteries of the Cullens.

 **So , just to give everyone a heads, posting chapters will be a little sporadic until I fall into a weekly rhythm. Until then, it will probably just be random. Hoped you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: I Had To Pull the Mainer Card

Chapter 3: I Had to Pull the Mainer Card

I woke up to a shriek of happiness before a mass landed on my stomach.

I rolled over, clutching the sore spot as Alisha toppled to the floor.

"Meany!" She said, but her voice was filled with happiness.

"You deserved it." I said, play glaring at her.

She laughed and climbed back on the bed. "Outside is all ice. Can we go ice skating tonight? Daddy says the giant puddle in the yard is frozen enough so we can!"

I looked out the window and had to catch my breath. The light was shinning through frozen crystal, making small rainbows. Ice covered every surface, turning the entire world into a glass forest. My hand was itching to take a picture of the beauty before it passed.

"Please, please, please, please!" Alisha begged.

I laughed, sitting up and tickling her. Squeals erupted as her brown hair splayed around her face and her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Maybe after school." I told her as she caught her breath. "But right now we need to get ready. Race you?"

She shot off like a rocket to her room and I laughed. Little kids were adorable. Now it was my turn to get dressed. Ten minutes later I met Alisha down stairs, trying to get herself a bowl of cereal but not quite able to grab the box. I tipped it, allowing her to touch the edge. She grinned before pouring herself a bowl.

"Is dad up yet?" I asked.

She shook her head no. "He said he was bringing me to school. I'm gonna go jump on him after I finish my cereal."

I laughed at her statement. "Okay, well I need to get headed. I'll pick you up after school and we'll see about ice skating." I told her as I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

She merely nodded, her mouth too full of cornflakes to speak.

It was only when I stepped outside that I fully realized just how bad the ice was. A thin sheet covered the road and I knew the drive there would be a hazard. I contemplated just staying home but icy roads weren't something new to me. They were a standard when it came to Maine. I shrugged, just deciding I would take it slow.

The drive to school only took about ten minutes, which was nice considering the death grip I had on the steering wheel. As soon as I was parked, I was shaking my wrists out, trying to get rid of the numbing pain.

I could spot Lauren hanging by the front door. I smiled when she caught sight and waved. At a request from the coach, the both of us were going over the routine, trying to find things that could be changed and might look better. Because I was new, she thought I might see things differently than the others. For Lauren it had turned out that she was one of the captains which is why she was doing the mini project with me.

I had walked half way across the parking lot when I got the call from Alisha.

"Dad just got called into work. Do you think you could come and bring me to school?" She asked.

I sighed, knowing I would be late for my first class. "Yeah, I'll come back, be ready by the door."

"Okay, I'll tell dad. He said he was sorry."

"Yeah, yeah. See you in a bit."

She hung up with an upbeat bye. I turned back to my car, waving a quick goodbye to Lauren. I was just level with the back tires when there was a high pitched squeal that was becoming painfully loud. I looked up to see a dark van heading straight towards me, a frantic Tyler at the wheel.

In that moment I knew I was going to be hit, I also knew that there was nothing I could do but I still launched myself back. At the most it added another second to my life. One more second for my heart to keep pumping before it ended.

I closed my eyes and in that moment one thought flashed through me head. Was this how mom felt?

I was ready for the impact but what I wasn't ready for was the stone cold length that hit me along my stomach, forcing me backwards and then I was airborne and it wasn't the I'm flying type. It was the what's happening? Why haven't I hit the ground yet? type. Three years of jijitsu took over from there. I forced my body to turn, most of the force being dispersed as my thigh and foot hit the ground. My arm swung down, slapping against the ice and slowing my decent. By the time I had landed, the worst I had gotten was hitting my elbow against the car next to me, eliciting a decent bang and a curse from me.

The crunch of the van hitting my car sounded but that didn't stop the van. I watched in horror as it continued, straight towards me. What? Was I a magnet or something? I pulled my legs in, knowing that it to wouldn't do any good. That was when white hands shot out, hitting against the van and stopping it in it's path. It shuttered before going still, glass popping from windows above.

The whole thing was over in four seconds and as the noise faded into a moment of utter silence, I became aware of the pounding of my heart. My feet were only six inches from being crushed by the van. I could hear myself gasping, my chest heaving. I knew without a doubt I shouldn't be alive right now. So how was I?

The question spun in my head, my heart still pounding as my brain tried to figure out what happened. I turned coming face to face with a startled looking Edward Cullen. Then all the screaming started. Students were running, yelling out what to do and I could see at least three people who had pulled out their phones, probably calling 911.

"Anna," Edward said, sounding slightly frantic. "Anna, are you okay?"

Of all things to do at that moment, I got annoyed that he was calling me by a nickname. "Annabell," I corrected.

Surprise flashed across his face before he chuckled. "Annabell," he said, smiling this time. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, moving my arm and noting the pain that came with it. Nothing to bad but noticeable. "I think so." I sat up, leaning against the cold metal of the car behind me. "How did you do that?"

My questions seemed to surprise him and his smile disappeared replaced by confusion. "What do you mean? All I did was pull you out of the way."

I gaped at him in surprise, knowing that hadn't been true. "Your hands!" I said, reaching out and grabbing his. They were white, just like the rest of his skin and seemed perfectly fine, if not a little cold.

He looked concerned at that but there was also fear in his eyes. "I didn't do anything. Are you sure your okay? If you're seeing things then you might have hit your head." He said.

I bit my lip, glaring. Was he trying to say I was crazy? Before I could say anything else, the shouting grew and sirens could be heard in the distance. I went to stand, trying to get off the cold ground. Edward put his hand on my shoulder, forcing me down. "You should stay, just in case you're hurt."

I couldn't stop the growl in the back of my throat. I had already said that I was fine.

It took three teachers and both the EMT's to shift the van far enough away for them to get us out of the little hole that had been created by the three cars. As they did, I noticed the damage to my own car and groaned. The rear end was smashed and I was no technician, but I was sure that the tire wasn't supposed to be slanted at that angle. It looked like it had been hit by a wrecking ball, but then again that could have just been Edward's back.

The EMT's were trying to convince us to go to the hospital at that point. I was trying to tell them that I was fine when Edward said that I might have hit my head. The traitor, although liar might have been a better term. They tried to put a neck brace on me but after refusing they finally settled on just strapping my down on the rolling bed. In my head I was flinging curses at Edward as he climbed in the front.

The ride to the hospital was short and there was a flurry of activity as soon as we pulled up. They pushed me to the E.R. placing me on one of the beds seeming to them I didn't have the power to do it myself. Yeah, right. I was going to kill Edward the next time I saw him.

I was distracted from my thoughts of murder as I heard the call. "Anny!"

I looked up and saw my dad running in, Alisha clutching his hand beside him. The worry was evident on his face and I wanted to kick myself. It was the same as what happened with mom. I can't believe I didn't think about them. Alisha had tears running down her cheeks as she climbed up on the bed, curling into my lap. I put my arms around her, tears springing to my own eyes at the thought of what would have happened if Edward hadn't saved me. In that moment I didn't care how he had done it, I just cared that he had.

"I got a call saying you had been in an accident." Dad said, his blue eyes filled with worry, creases forming around them. He put his hand on my shoulder and I could feel the tremors running through them. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, not releasing my hold on Alisha. I didn't know why Edward was being so secretive but I could at least respect that because he saved my life, I just hated that meant lying for him. "I'm fine. A boy from class happened to be next to me and he pulled me out of the way." I told him.

He nodded, accepting my story. "I'm going to go see about getting you examined. I'll leave Alisha here."

I nodded before he disappeared behind some sliding doors. Alisha crying had subsided and now she just lay in my arms, clutching the front of my shirt. I pressed a kiss to the top of her head, just glad I was still able to do that in this moment.

There was another flurry as a stretcher was rolled in next to me. Tyler was laying on it, bandages wrapped around his head. He was covered in cuts, probably from the shattered glass. "I'm so sorry, Annabell. I was going to fast and I hit the ice wrong. I thought I was going to kill you." He said, his eyes pleading with me.

I smiled at him, nodding in understanding. "Don't worry. I don't even have any scrapes." I reassured.

"Thank god." He sighed. "You were there one minute and then just gone. What happened?"

I laid my head against Alisha's as she peered out between strands of hair at the boy next to us. "Cullen pulled me out of the way." I explained, once again. "I was really lucky that he was there."

He looked surprised before slowly nodding. "I guess. I didn't even see him. It all happened so fast. Is he okay?"

I nodded, not saying that I was sure he could probably get hit by a bus and nothing would happen. I leaned my head back then, Alisha still seated in my lap as I replayed what had happened. The noise, the shove, which now that I think about it might have just been Edward tackling me. His pale hands against the dark blue van. His back wedge against a dent in the other car. There was definitely something going on. No one should be undamaged after taking that many hits.

As if thinking about him made him appear, Edward showed up just then, walking through the bustle of hospital life, looking as pristine as if he hadn't been involved at all. As Tyler noticed him he started another round of apologies. Edward simply waved it off, sitting on the end of his bed.

Alisha gave a slight tug on my hair, looking to me and then at the two others. She wanted to be introduced. "You guys, this is my sister, Alisha." I said, motioning to her as she uncurled herself to sit normally. The tear tracks had mostly dried but I wiped away the rest of evidence that she had been crying.

Both boys smiled and said hi as Alisha gazed at Edward, open curiosity in her eyes. She crawled to the end of my bed so she was even with him. "Thank you for saving Anny." She said, completely serious before sitting back in my lap.

I chuckled. God, how I love her. Edward smiled at her too. It was then that she turned to Tyler. "I don't like you." She proudly proclaimed.

I laughed again and poked her nose. She looked up and smiled.

"I don't blame you." Tyler said, sheepishly before glancing at me.

It was then that Dad walked back in followed by a man that must have been a Cullen. His golden hair was tousled, his eyes the same shade that Alice's and Edward's had been yesterday. He was pale and as he walked down, every female in the room turned to stare at him. By the distracted glances they were throwing his way, I wondered how any work got done with him around.

Dad led the way over to us, giving a strained smile as he made the introductions. "Carlisle, this is my daughter, Anna."

His smiled as he extended his hand. I took it, noticing how cold his hand seemed to be, the same as Edwards. "It's nice to meet you." I said.

"And you as well. Now, I hear that you were in an accident. Is anything hurt?" He asked.

I quickly flexed my arm, making sure that it wasn't bad enough to require medical attention. "Just a few bumps and bruises." I told him.

He nodded, looking at a clipboard he carried. "Edward says that you might have hit your head."

I breathed through my nose, trying not to get mad but then again, Edward had saved me. If he wanted to insist that hitting my head was the reason I saw him stop the van, I could at least play along. "Sure." I said, dryly.

Both Edward and Dr. Cullen's eyes widened slightly at that. "Really?" Edward asked, almost sounding worried.

I shrugged, feigning innocence. "It all happened so fast, who knows. I don't remember hitting my head but that doesn't mean that I didn't."

Dr. Cullen set his clipboard aside and quickly moved his hand over my head, trying to feel any bumps that I knew were not there. As I looked up into his eyes, I realized that we both knew what was going on. He was in on the secret, he knew that I was just lying and yet he was playing along. "There doesn't seem to be any outward sign. If there is any pain, let me know. Other then that you're free to go home." He told me, stepping back.

I could feel my lips purse as I considered him. He was definitely in on whatever was happening.

"Can't I go back to school now?" I asked.

"Well, most of the school seems to be in the waiting room." He said, merrily.

I couldn't hold back the groan as I hid my face in Alisha's hair. She laughed. "But I have cheering tonight." I protested weakly.

"Perhaps you should be refrain from joining during practice for a week, just as a precaution."

I'm sure the horror was plain on my face as he said that. He couldn't make me. What would the coach say? I mean I had only been on the team for a week and now this. Besides, I knew there wasn't anything wrong with me. I considered arguing but at this moment I just wanted to get out of here more than anything.

I stood up, Alisha still in my arms. I looked down at her. "You know, you're starting to get too big for this." I said.

She smiled and I turned to dad. "Do you still have to work your shift?" I asked.

His seemed to tense before nodding slightly. "If you're not seriously hurt then I still have to. I could try and get it off but with what happened back in Maine, I can't do a repeat." He told me, quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

I nodded in understanding, he needed this job and this was just about the only hospital that seemed to understand and was willing to hire him after what had happened. "Okay. Well, I'll take Alisha to the house then." I told him before giving her a squeeze. "We can have another day at home."

She smiled and giggled. "Ice skating?"

I smiled back.

"Here are the car keys, I'll get a ride home from someone." He held out said keys.

During the small conversation we had, Dr. Cullen had moved onto Tyler, inspected his cuts. Edward was still focused on us but as Dad held out the keys, he froze.

"Wait." Everyone within the vicinity seemed to pause and look at Edward. "You just got in an accident. I'm not sure that you are well enough to be driving so soon."

Seriously? I fought the urge to glare at him. I just wanted to get out of here already.

"Not to mention that if you did hit you're head, someone should be there to monitor you in case there are any symptoms."

My dad paused, considering whether or not he could really get the shift off.

"I could give you a ride back and stay with you until your father gets home." Edward offered.

I froze while in my arms, Alisha started to get excited. "Please, could you? You can come and ice skate with us and we can have hot chocolate together and we can watch a movie." Alisha continued but at this point I blocked her out.

"I'm sure that I can handle it." I said, gritting my teeth. I was already through with this day. Why couldn't I just have stayed in bed? Oh, right, because I had to pull the Mainer card.

Dad paused before pulling his keys back to him. "That might actually be a good idea."

"Dad!" I cried. Edward smiled, finding the situation humorous. Behind him I could see Dr. Cullen trying not to smile as the scene went on.

"Well, Alice can come then or I could call Lauren. We're supposed to be going over cheering stuff anyways."

As if speaking any of their names summoned all the Cullens, Alice walked in through the door, beaming. She walked up to Edward who seemed to be glowering. I would have to be careful not to mention any of the other names.

"You ready to go Edward. The others want to get home." She said, smiling at me.

Dr. Cullen took that moment to step back into the conversation. "It seems that Edward will be accompanying Annabell home."

Alice squealed. "We can all come with you then. We can have a mini party."

Although I loved Alice's enthusiasm, I wasn't that up to having a Cullen party at the moment. I looked to dad for help.

He saw my pleading look but shook his head. "I'd rather have someone with you and I'm sure they know what signs to look for. I won't take chances."

I wanted to bang my head against the wall. All this just because I decided to go along with Edward's lie? Why couldn't I have just kept saying that I didn't hit my head? It all would have been so much easier.

My dad held his keys out to Edward who took them, his smile stiff.

"Edward can drive you home and I can follow with everyone else in the volvo. Oh, we're going to have so much fun." Before I could say anything else, Alice quickly turned and left through the door hurrying faster than I thought would be possible. How did I get myself into this?

"Shall we?" Edward said, gesturing towards the door.

I groaned as I headed. "Bye Dad." I called.

As we got outside, Alisha pointed to where the car was parked and we climbed in, Alisha buckling herself into the booster seat. The ride home was silent, even Alisha was able to feel the tension.

Within ten minutes Edward pulled up in front of my house, the silver volvo already parked outside. I could see Alice in the drivers seat, grinning and just about bouncing. Jasper sat next to her, looking slightly guarded. I could just barely make out Rosalie's glare as she sat in the back seat and Emmett beside her seemed to have caught some of Alice's excitement.

I opened the door and stepped out but my sneaker slipped on the icy ground. I caught myself on the door, barely avoiding being sprawled onto the ground for a second time that day. Despite the fact that I had saved myself, I could still hear muted laughter.

I so wasn't going to enjoy this.

 **So, I hope you are all enjoying this story and as an end note, if you want to leave a review, I would love to get some. If there is something you like, if my grammar sucks, if you have any questions please let me know but if you are going to leave a review, please make sure it is something I will be able to understand. I want reviews that will help make this story better, not ones that don't even make sense. On that note, everyone have a good day, I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. 4: The Princess and the Knight's Sister

Chapter 4: The Princess and The Knight's Sister

"That's the living room and that's the kitchen, Anny can make some really good snacks when we get hungry. The bathroom is upstairs and so is our rooms. Come on, I can show you mine. I have a new bed and everything." Alicia hadn't stopped talking since we walked through the door.

As soon as the introductions had been made, Alicia had walked up to the stone faced Rosalie before grabbing her hand and taking her on a tour of the house. Rosalie's face had melted into a motherly grin as she was led around. It was a new side to the usually unresponsive girl.

I watched as Alisha pulled Rosalie up to a small table that she had in her room. She made Rosalie sit before putting a crown on her head and starting a tea party. I fought the urge to laugh, figuring that I would rather not piss her off. I moved to the kitchen, deciding that I would make some actually tea and get a few cookies so that Alicia could actually have her tea party.

Edward followed me as the other dispersed. Emmett and Jasper went to sit on the couch in the living room, looking rather odd. Alice went to join them. I put the kettle on the stove and grabbed a box of Oreos that we had. I grabbed a handful, setting them on a plate and turned to Edward. "Do you guys want anything to eat or drink?"

His lips twitched up into a small smile. "No thank you, we all had a big breakfast."

I shrugged it off and turned to the water that was heating up. I knew we had a small tea pot somewhere that Alicia liked to use, it was just the trouble of finding it. I quickly searched through the cupboards until I found it on one of the tops ones. I knew I wouldn't be able to reach it without climbing onto the counter or grabbing a chair. After seeing my luck today I think the chair would be the safer option.

I turned to grab it but by the time I turned back around Edward had the tea pot in his hands. I grabbed it from him, ignoring the grin he wore. Please, I wasn't even short, the cabinet was just really high up.

After the small snack was assembled, I carried the platter to Alicia's room and had to bite my lip to hold back another chuckle. Rosalie must really love kids. She was now wear a purple tutu, her hair combed and styled in two pigtails, not to mention the crown from earlier. Beside her, Alisha wore a cape and had a toy helmet on her head.

Alicia looked up, said helmet falling off as she saw the tray I carried. "Yayy, snack time."

I set it down at the small table in front of her. "Rosy, you need to pour it." Alisha told her.

Rosalie glanced up at me, slightly guarded before doing as she was commanded. "Of course Sir Alisha." She said, smiling. "But you know, Princesses don't take orders."

Alicia took the cape off and sat next to her as Rosalie poured the tea. "Well, then you won't be the princess anymore. You can pretend to be my mommy if you want."

Rosalie paused as I bit my lip, listening as she continued.

"I don't have a mommy anymore so I like to play and pretend I do again. Anny does a good job of being a mommy, especially when I have nightmares but now you can be my mommy too."

I felt like someone had grabbed my heart and was clenching it. It wasn't fair that she was only seven when mom died. She'll grow up without a mother, without the one I had. The tears started building up. I was no substitute, she needed a mother and I would never be one ans to top it off I wanted my mom back too.

I stepped back out of the room coming face to face with Edward no less. My hand shot up, wiping away any moisture that might have escape. "Do you need anything?" I asked.

He shook his headed so I walked around him, taking the stairs down to see the three others in the living room. Alice had pulled out a Wii and put in one of the few games we had. I walked in to see both Emmett and Jasper playing Just Dance, dancing to the song of Keisha's Tik Tok.

I couldn't stop the laughter this time and the earlier moment was forgotten. As I laughed, Jasper looked over, grinning. The pause was long enough for Emmett to break ahead. He whooped, alerting Jasper and they both went back to dancing.

Alice turned the corned, her smile still present. "You go against winner, kay?"

I nodded, still laughing to hard to speak.

Emmett won the round in the end, Jasper's lapse in attention causing him to fall behind too drastically.

Emmett grinned at me, showing his white teeth. "You ready to go pipsqueak?" He asked, trying to sound scary but there was a light in his eye that reminded me of Alisha. They both still had that childhood innocence.

"Hey, I'm not that short." I said, taking the controller from Jasper.

"Oh please, you're tiny as hell, especially compared to me." He said, gesturing to his height.

I rolled my eyes. "Everyone is short compared to you."

He boomed with laughter and I revised my earlier impression. He was more like a teddy bear than he was a grizzly bear.

"Your choice." He told me.

I smiled back, scrolling through the selection until we came to the song "Rasputin." I hit play and watched as the russian man came up. "You're gonna regret this." I told him.

He grinned. "As if I'd let a puny hu-person like you beat me!" He said.

The music came on then, too quickly for me to contemplate what he had meant to say. The next three minutes were spent doing my best to get ahead of Emmett. He really wasn't that bad of a dancer but he must not have played this game much because he didn't quite get the hand movements down so he was getting a lot of goods instead of perfects. Near the end I was able to get ahead of him when he missed one of the gold moves though.

As the song ended, it named me winner, much to Emmett's displeasure. "No way! I always win at games." He said, staring at the screen in disbelief.

"Oh please, it's dancing. Guys aren't supposed to be good at it anyways." I said, going to shove his shoulder.

Despite me pushing pretty hard, he didn't budge which he grinned at. Emmett was cold just like Edward and Dr. Cullen were. I also noticed that he was hard, it almost felt like I had touched a rock.

"Edward goes next!" Alice said, dragging him over from the bottom of the stairs. She grabbed the controller from Emmett and chose a song, too quickly for me to see which one. As it loaded, Edward took his spot next to me.

Alice grinned evilly and I looked warily at the screen. I'm not sure if I'm going to like this. The backdrop of an ocean and an island popped up and I could feel my face turning red. Hopefully they would think that it was because of the dancing. I am so going to get Alice in the future. She better watch out.

She had picked the song Sway, a duet that was a little too intimate.

I'm going to kill you, Alice!

Edward smirked beside me and the music started.

The beginning of the song wasn't too bad but I thought about fudging it on purpose just so that I wouldn't have to do some of the dance moves.

"Come on Annabell. Are you really gonna let Edward beat you?" Alice yelled.

I looked to see that Edward was in fact already a few points in front of me, getting perfect on almost every move.

"You can do better than that." Alice shouted.

I don't know how she knew, but those were just the words I needed. I wasn't usually competitive but the cheerleading part of me wasn't going to be beaten, especially at something like this. Okay, deep breath and just push it all away.

I could feel myself relaxing as I just focused on the movements, music and the rhythm. The others who were watching faded away and it was just the music, just me dancing. Well, Edward and I dancing.

I found that I couldn't look into his golden eyes during some of the closer dance moves, it made my mind seem slightly fuzzy, messing up my score for the next move. I kept my eyes glued to the screen and when the ended came up I could feel my heart speeding up. I knew what was coming. Okay, deep breath and hit.

I did the finishing move, standing in front of Edward, flipping my head to the side and sending my hair in a cascade behind me. His hand was resting slightly against my waist and I could feel goosebumps raising as he stood behind me, the cold of his skin emanating into mine. I paused and clapping ensued, mostly from Alice and Alisha. I looked to see Alisha and Rosalie, standing in the doorway, down from their tea party.

I looked back to the screen and stared in surprise to see that we had tied. How did that happen?

"Me next, me next." Alisha cried, dragging Rosalie forward. "She'll go against me. I want to play monster mash."

Edward and I relinquished the controllers as the song was selected. I stepped back and looked over the scene in front of me.

Rosalie and Alisha were playing their song, Alisha smiling happily like I haven't seen her do in a while. Losing our mother had been hard on her as well but here, in this place and with these people it was as if she had never had one to loose. She was happy with what she had.

Alice, Jasper and Emmett were squished together on the couch, Alice sitting partly on Jasper's lap. Edward stood off to the side, watching the event that was occurring. Seeing those five here, in my house seemed unreal. They sat and laughed together, a happy family, something we hadn't had since mom. The laughter was a new sound for this place and I realized that despite not knowing the Cullens long, or much at all, I liked that they had come and that they were here now. They had breathed new life into this place, allowing for happier times.

At that moment Edward looked up, his gold eyes meeting my own. He smiled, one side a little higher than the other, creating a lop-sided grin. I smiled back, meeting his gaze in a way that I wouldn't while we were dancing. He didn't look away and neither did I. As the eye contact remained, something seemed to be building. I could feel goosebumps form on the back of my hands and all the way up my arms. I felt the desire to move, to shift but I stood still, something telling me that one movement was all it would take to break this fragile thing.

His gold eyes seemed to be getting bigger, drawing me in. I could feel them engulfing me, loosing myself to the startling color. It was like being in a world of light, being surrounded by the sun. Despite the dreary weather outside I felt like it was summer, standing underneath the sun, engulfing the heat.

"Did you see? I won!" Alisha shouted.

I blinked and it broke. Edward looked away, clenching his fists and my own eyes were drawn down to my little sister.

"See, I did the song really good and I beat Rosy!" She told me, pointing towards the screen.

I gave Rosalie a small smile in thanks before turning back to Alisha. "Isn't that great? Is there another song that you want to play?"

The rest of the morning was spent playing Just Dance with everyone taking turns. Alice somehow got everyone to play against each other through out it so I was a little more acquainted with each of the Cullens and their style. While Jasper played he tended to be more reserved yet it was probably the most effect when it came to intimidating anyone. Emmett used his mouth which wasn't a big surprise. Rosalie, at least when she played against me used her looks and Alice used her energy. Edward was the silent one for the most part but it still effected most people to the point where almost everyone refused to play with him. Apparently they thought he was a cheater.

When lunch came around I excused myself from the activities, trying to come up with something that would be enough to feed seven people. Maybe I should just order a pizza or two. It would be a lot easier than actually making anything and I'm sure there was enough money in the jar of snack money to cover it. Just in case, I checked to make sure there was before I grabbed the phone.

When I walked back into the living room, they had all taken a break. I noticed that despite the past three hours we had spent playing the game, only Alisha looked tired out while the rest seemed to be just as rambunctious as before.

"Do you guys have a preference for pizza?" I asked as all eyes turned to me.

The thought of pizza revived Alisha and started listing off her favorite types to Rosalie. The Cullens though all seemed to be looking warily at me and at least Emmett was grimacing. Perhaps, they didn't like pizza.

"We could order something else if you guys don't like pizza." I volunteered as the silence stretched.

That seemed to at least snap Edward out of it. "Why don't you order whatever you want. None of us are really that picky," He supplied.

"Well, what do you guys like? Cheese? Pepperoni? Veggies?"

Emmett chuckled at that, seeming to find something funny about it. Rosalie shot him a glare and he smiled back, completely serene.

As I watched I felt like I was intruding in on something or more like I was missing out, like they were sharing a joke I didn't understand. In that moment I just had the urge to disappear back into the kitchen. Maybe I could make the pizza myself. That would give me an hour or so by myself. Even though the idea was slightly appealing I knew we didn't have all the ingredients to do so and going off from Edward's reaction this morning, he probably wouldn't much like the idea of me driving to the store to grab what I would need.

Delivery it is then.

I still hadn't gotten a reply from anyone about what they wanted. After a minute I sighed and walked back into the kitchen, giving up. I'd just order whatever and they would have to deal. I ended up ordering three large pizzas, one pepperoni, one half cheese and half veggie and the last a BBQ chicken pizza, my own secret pleasure. Okay, maybe not so secret but it was still amazingly good.

Just Dance was continued for about twenty minutes until the doorbell rang. I looked out a side window to find an old car in the driveway and a guy in his twenties standing at the door. I ran to the kitchen, grabbing the money from the jar. As I did so I could hear someone answering the door. I tried to hurry and that was the thing that always brought out my clumsiness. As I grasped the small roll of bills, I pulled out my balled fist. My arm dragged against the rim of the cookie jar and it toppled over. I reached for it with my other hand and if I had been a juggler, I would have saved it. Instead, it bounced from one hand to the other before hitting the floor, splintering with a loud crack.

"Shit." The word rushed from my lips as I stared at the pieces littering the floor. I'd deal with it later, I needed to get the pizzas right now.

I ran to the hallway and almost ran into Edward, something that seemed to be happening more and more. On his hand, the three pizzas were balance and I could hear the car outside starting up. "Did you pay?" I asked, straightening myself.

Edward smiled. "No, I told him I'd eat him if he didn't hand over the pizzas. He dropped them and ran back to his car screaming."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile at his teasing. "How much was it?" I asked.

His grin didn't falter as he walked to set the pizzas on the table. "I told you, I scared it out of him."

"Come on, how much?"

"Don't worry about it." He said, winking.

Now I glared, my hand going to rest on my hips. He wasn't going to get away with this. "I'm the one that ordered the pizza and it's my house. How much?"

He waved his hand in front of him as he spoke. "Don't worry, my family is going to be eating most of it anyways." He frowned at the end of his sentence as if he didn't like something that he had said.

"Edward." My voice was stern but at the same time I realized that this was the first time that I had said his name out loud.

He just smiled and I gave up on getting an answer. Instead I reached forward, grabbed his hand and shoving all of the money into it. Before he could object I turned to clean up the shattered cookie jar just to see that Alice already had it all in a pile and was sweeping it into the dust pan.

Instead I turned to the cupboard and pulled out plates for everyone. Alisha ran in and I handed her one, helping her to grab a piece of BBQ and a piece of pepperoni.

Slowly the other Cullens filtered in, each grabbing a plate and a piece of pizza. After everyone else had their choice, I grabbed two slices of the BBQ chicken pizza and headed into the living room. A movie was already starting to play and as I watched I realized it was Matilda. One of my childhood favorites that I had passed on to Alisha.

I sat on the floor, leaning my back against the couch as I ate my pizza, happily watching the movie. Half way through I got up to get another piece and noticed that hardly any pizza was missing. When I walked back to the living room, most of the Cullens still had their pizza on their plate, untouched. I cocked an eyebrow at that but chose not to mention it.

I sat back down and ate my pizza. By the time the movie was done, Alisha had passed out on the coach, curled up in Rosalie's lap. She held her arms loosely around the sleeping bundle and I smiled at the picture. "You can bring her up to her bed if you want to." I said, motioning to the stairs.

Rosalie nodded and stood smoothly, not jostling Alisha once. I followed the two up and watched as Rosalie tucked Alisha in.

"You know she hadn't had a nap in a while. You guys really tired her out this morning." I told her.

Rosalie nodded, not saying anything.

"I'm really glad you guys came. She hasn't been that happy in a while."

She smiled, happy with the news. "I'm glad I did as well. She is adorable."

I nodded, smiling back. "The cutest sister ever." I agreed. I looked between Rosalie and Alisha before approaching the subject. "Do you want many children yourself? You really seem to have a knack for being with them."

Something I said caused her to freeze. Her fist clenched and she seemed to be glaring at the wall. "I can't have children." She said, the words stinging as they came out.

Sympathy flooded through me as I heard that. "Well, have you thought about adopting? Or working in a day care? I know it's not the same but it's something. I think if you really love children you should look at all the options, not just shut down because of something like that."

Rosalie seemed to relax slightly at the suggestion. Perhaps it wasn't something that she had not considered before. She even smiled a little. "Maybe." She said.

I bit my lip, deciding whether or not to share, perhaps it would make her feel less alone. "It's something I've thought about doing." I told her, honestly. "I love my sister and I had always planned on having children, but it's not something I can do either."

Her eyes snapped up, meeting mine. There was surprise and a hint of disbelief.

"When I first got my period, there was a lot of pain with it. I was out of school it was so bad. After a few days my parents decided to bring me to the doctors. My uterus had grown into some of my other organs and when I had my period it caused infections and internal bleeding. The only option was surgery, to go in, remove my uterus and stitch up everything." I explained. "I was only 13 but already a huge decisions in my life had been taken away from me but I still have a chose. I don't have to give up my love of children just because I can't give birth to any."

Rosalie's gold eyes seemed to have a different light shining from them. We had a new understanding of each other, one that I felt would continue to grow and strengthen. I smiled and she smiled right back.

"You know you're not as bad as I thought you were." She said as she walked out past me and down the stairs.

I had a feeling that was the closest she came to handing out compliments. I rolled my eyes and closed Alisha's door as I left the room.


	5. Chapter 5: The Sting of Rejection

Chapter 5: The Sting of Rejection

The rest of the afternoon passed relatively quickly and although I was thankful that the Cullens had come in the end, I was still relived when a black car pulled into the driveway, Dad stepping out from the passenger side. It had been a long day and the memory of Alisha jumping on my bed to wake me up felt like it had happened weeks ago. Even the crash seemed to be just a memory from a dream.

I walked to the door, meeting my dad as he walked in the house.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

I smiled, reassuring him. "I'm fine. We had a busy day. Alisha is already in bed for the night." I told him. "There's pizza in the fridge, leftovers from lunch."

He nodded as all the Cullens slowly drifted to the hallway. Dad looked over each of them before addressing them all. "Thank you for coming and keeping my daughter company. You have no clue how thankful I am."

He was reassured that it was no problem by the five teens standing behind me.

"Well, you kids better be getting home. Carlisle is waiting in the driveway." He told them. After that he moved onto the kitchen.

Alice rushed up, her cold arms wrapping around my waist. "Sleep well, I'll see you in class tomorrow." She said and headed out the door. Jasper followed, tipping his head in my direction, a smile on his lips. I waved to them, grinning at Alice's antics.

Rosalie went next, smiling. "Tell Alisha we'll come back to play any day." She said.

I nodded, a new understanding passing through us at our shared predicament. Emmett stepped up after her, ruffling my hair.

I glared at him.

"See you later, squirt." He said and rushed out the door.

"I'm not that short." I yelled after him. I could hear his booming laugh, even though he was already in the car.

I shook me head, he was such a child sometimes but it was something that was refreshing at the same time. I turned to Edward, smiling as I fixed my hair.

He was smiling as well, seeming on the verge of laughing.

"I'm glad you seem to think that was so funny." I said, running my hand through my hair one last time.

He shrugged. "When it comes to Emmett, everything is funny." He explained, stepping out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow in class."

He took a step toward the silver car.

"Edward," I called.

He paused and turned around, looking expectantly.

I bit my lip, looking into his eyes I felt everything drifting away again and the goosebumps returning. "Thank you." I said. "I never told you that earlier and you saved my life, so thank you."

His smile was almost blinding. "You don't have to thank me for that. To tell you the truth I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you. I'm just glad I was there."

His sincerity shocked me beyond words and I stood there. I could only merely nod. In that moment I realized that none of my questions mattered. I knew there was something different about Edward and his family but as I stood there, locked in his gaze, I couldn't find an inkling of myself that cared about what that difference was. All that mattered to me was that whatever it was that made the Cullens different was drawing me in, pulling me towards their mysterious family. I didn't know where any of this would lead, where it would end but in that moment I was very tempted to give up the reins and just go along with it.

I blinked at the realization and mentally shook my head, trying to come back to the present. "Well, I'm still thankful." I said, my voice almost a whisper.

At that second, something changed. Edward tensed, his smile vanishing before he almost snarled. "No!" He swiftly turned and almost ran to the car. "Alice!"

In what felt like a second, both cars were gone, black tire tracks left on the road in front of the house. I was so shocked I stood there staring for at least a minute. What was that about?

I could feel my heart beating wildly in my chest. I hoped everything was alright but I couldn't fight the dread that everything had changed in that moment.

I stepped back and closed the door against the encroaching darkness.

The next day I woke up to Alisha bouncing on my bed again.

"It's time for school." She said, smiling. She jumped again and her hair flew around her head.

I groaned as I realized that I had no ride today, no car. Last night as soon as Dad had eaten, he had informed me that he had my car hauled to a mechanic in town. The car had so many dings and bent parts that it would have cost more then it was worth to fix. So until the check from Tyler's insurance company came for a replacement, I was left walking. Wasn't that fun?

I sat up, pushing my hair away from my face. Well, if I was walking I might as well get ready, I would have to leave soon. It only took a few minutes for me to get around and then I was shoving a granola bar in my mouth.

"Is dad going to bring you to school today?" I asked.

Alisha nodded. "Yeah and he promises he won't call you again." She laughed at the end and I couldn't help smiling along.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Well then I got to go. Have a good day." I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

"You to." I heard her cry.

I closed the door behind me and turned to the drive way. I took exactly three steps before I noticed the red car parked across the street. It was shiny, new and it looked like a convertible, beyond that I didn't know a thing about it.

Just then the dark tinted windows rolled down and I saw Rosalie sitting in the drivers seat, Alice sitting next to her in the passengers. Alice waved her hand, beckoning me forward and I smiled at the two of them. I walked across the street and leaned down so I was next to Rosalie.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Your car is trashed, right? We'll give you a ride." She said, tilting her head to the passenger side door. "Get in."

With no complaint from me, I walked to the other side of the car. By the time I was around, Alice had climbed up back, vacating the front. I got in, thankful to avoid walking in the rain.

Rosalie revved the engine as I noticed the interior of the car. It was all black leather and dashboard looked completely high tech. There was even a GPS.

"Nice car." I said.

She smiled.

Just then a car drove by, running through a puddle and splashing the sidewalk in front of us. Alice leaned forward. "And just think, that could have been you."

I stuck my tongue out at her and as Rosalie hit the gas. The force shoved me backwards and I quickly buckled up.

I lived a only a few miles away. The drive only took ten minutes but Rose got us there in three. I didn't want to know how fast she was driving but at the same time I reveled in the speed. She pulled into the school parking lot and I grinned at her. "Can we do that again?" I asked.

She laughed, the first one I've heard from her. "Maybe sometime I'll let you drive." She said.

I quickly shook my head. "I'd probably crash it, I'll stay as a passenger." I told her as I climbed out. Thanks to Rosalie's driving, we had plenty of time before school actually started, even the parking lot was only about half full at this point.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, as I realized the other Cullens weren't present.

"They took Edward's car. He's not in the best mood so the boys are trying to talk to him." Alice said.

I nodded, remember last night. "I hope everything is okay." I said.

Alice hesitated before taking a step closer to me. "It will be, eventually, but I want you to know that sometimes Edward can do some really stupid things." Her eyes were grave, as if she was trying to relay a message to me without saying too much.

"Okay," I said, dragging the word out.

Rosalie walked up next to us, looking exasperated. "Basically she's saying that Edward is going to be a jerk for a while. Just ignore him and know that you have us."

I nodded again, although I wasn't quite sure what she was talking about. The one thing that stuck out though was that Edward wouldn't be himself. Something churned in my stomach as I remember the feeling from last night. Did I do something? Suddenly I wasn't looking forward to the day so much.

"So you have cheering tonight, right?" Alice asked, pulling me from my thoughts as she guided me towards the school.

"Yeah, from 2-4. Alisha usually rides the bus from her school and hangs out during the last half of practice." I told her.

"Good," she said, nodding and smiling. "We'll hang out with you and then drive you two home."

"You don't have to do that," I told them, shrugging it off. "I'm sure I could get a ride back from Lauren."

Rosalie scoffed. "And miss a chance to see your adorable little sister. Not a chance."

I smiled, pleased that both Rosalie and Alice felt that way. It was hard to imagine that just yesterday Rosalie and I hadn't even talked before. Now we were at least sort of friends and Alice, well, Alice was something different all together.

As we entered the school, Rosalie and Alice headed off, going to their own separate classes and that was how one of the worst days of my life started.

At first it wasn't too bad, mostly just people asking if I was okay after the accident but around second period everyone wanted to know details. What had happened? How had I escaped unscathed? How Edward had pulled me out of the way?

It was a never ending stream and most of them were just repeats. I was already tired of dealing with it and the day wasn't even half over. By the time I walked into trigonometry and sat next to Jessica I was thinking about ditching. I'm sure that neither Alice nor Rosalie would mind if I just disappeared.

As soon as I was in my seat, Jessica turned to me and the questions began again, only I knew I couldn't handle them. "Seriously?" I asked. "What the hell is so interesting about a car crash. No one got seriously hurt so shut up and forget about it!"

I spoke a little to loudly then I had meant to so the whole class was staring at me. After the teacher gave me a look, he called the students back to the front and I looked down at my desk, gripping my pencil. I hated this. Why couldn't people just get over what had happened?

Next to me I saw Jessica tilt her head, eyeing me suspiciously.

Leave me alone you tramp. I bit my lip, trying to keep myself from saying it out loud. Instead I resorted to glaring at her and she looked away. When that class was finally done I almost ran to art and collapsed in my seat. At least Alice was normal around me.

Eventually Alice walked in, sitting across from me. "So how has the day been?" She asked giggling.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I'm ready for it to be over." I told her, truthfully.

She laughed. "Well, you're not allowed to ditch so too bad." She said.

I stuck my tongue out, slightly annoyed that she knew me well enough to guess what I had been contemplating earlier. I guess sneaking away wouldn't be the best option.

I sighed and sat up straighter when the class started. Thankfully, every thing seemed to disappear. It was like we were in our own world while in this classroom. No one approached me to ask any questions and I didn't even get weird looks from other people. It was as if nothing had ever happened.

Alice walked me to lunch after class, which was slightly surprising seeming she had never done so before. What was even more so was that she walked with me in line, getting a tray of food. When I raised an eyebrow in questions she shrugged.

"Rosalie and I are going to sit with you today. Edward is still being a grump. I don't want to be around him and if Rose is she might lose her temper. Trust me, we do not need to have that happen here." She explained.

I nodded in understanding. At the very least it must be hard for all five of them to live together in a house. It must get cramped at some time. Truthfully I was kind of surprised that they stuck together so much at school.

Alice followed me to the table where Lauren, Mike and Jessica sat. Jessica looked up to glare at me but her eyes went wide when she saw Alice behind me. I smirked and sat next to Lauren, ignoring the two at the end of the table.

"Hey Lauren, you must know Alice." I said.

Lauren nodded, hesitantly but smiled at Alice all the same.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting with you today." Alice provided.

Lauren shook her head. "Don't worry. Any friend of Annabell's is welcome, especially after she saved our butts by joining the team."

"She told me about that." Alice said, nodding her head. "I hope you don't mind but Rosalie and I were planning on staying after school and watching."

Lauren smiled, nodding her head. "That would be cool. Maybe you could even do some stuff with us. Have you ever tried cheering before? You'd probably be a great flyer."

And that was how the conversation started. Alice started asking questions about the team and just like that, she had Lauren going. I smiled, faintly shaking my head. I wonder how she did it. It was like she knew exactly what to say to get people to open up.

Soon we were joined by both Angela and Rosalie. Although the conversation became a little stilted when Rosalie joined, it soon picked back up thanks to Alice.

"What?!" I asked, incredulously when Rosalie offered to take a second look at my destroyed car. I had just told them what my dad had said about it.

Rosalie looked at me, surprised by my reaction.

"You work on cars?" I asked.

She slowly nodded.

"Why?"

She took a slight offense at that. "I like cars." She said.

"Wow, I never would have expected that. I don't know a thing about them." I explained.

She snorted at that. "That was obvious from your reactions to mine this morning."

I raised an eyebrow in question.

"You called it a car." She explained. "It's an BMW M3 convertible."

I looked at her for a second before leaning towards Lauren. "Was I supposed to understand that?"

A round of laughter followed as Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Even I know what a BMW is." Angela said from her seat next to Alice.

"Fine, then lets see you do a round off double back-handspring." I said, pointing my fork at the others. More laughter came at that.

It was at that moment that a table across the room caught my eye. The three Cullens boys were sitting at that table. Jasper, was looking our way, a small smile on his face. Emmett was chuckling, his whole frame shaking slightly. Edward, his back to us, seemed to be tense, his shoulders rigid.

Lauren nudged my arm and I turned back to her. She had a small smile on her face. "So how's your night in shining armor?"

I could feel my face go red as I registered her question. "What?" I asked.

She smirked. "Oh come on. He totally saved you yesterday and now you're staring at him. There's got to be something you're thinking about."

In that moment, I was really glad that she didn't know that all the Cullens had spent the day at my house yesterday. I really didn't want to know what she would say to that. Instead I just shrugged. "I'm just glad he was there. I can't imagine what Alisha and my Dad would have done if he hadn't been." I told her.

She raised an eyebrow but turned away, leaving it alone. I sighed in relief, I mean I barely know Edward. I've only had a couple conversations with him. There was nothing happening, I mean at most we were just friends. Lauren was just imagining things.

The rest of lunch passed swiftly. When the bell finally rung Angela and I continued onto Bio, still chatting. When we walked in the classroom, I went to my seat. Edward was already in his, sitting stiffly.

Alice's and Rosalie's words from this morning lurked in my head as I saw his form. Hesitantly I sat in my seat, eyeing him as if he was a snake, posed and ready to bite, yet even as I sat there was no inclination from him that I was there. His eyes remained set dead ahead, his fists clenched where they sat upon the desk and his jaw locked.

I bit my lip, wondering if I should say something. As I thought back, last night was the obvious trigger. Something had happened between him saying goodbye and my response. Something that changed but the question is what could it have been? It had just been me and him and what did Alice have to do with any of it?

All throughout class, my mind went back and forth, supplying questions that I felt would probably never be answered. At the same time I kept tabs on Edward. He never wavered, never moved. At some point it looked like he wasn't even breathing. It was as if he had frozen in time.

I think the biggest thing was that I wanted to know why. I wanted to know what had caused this, what had changed in those two seconds.

The bell rang then, startling me from my thoughts. As I looked up then, I noticed that I had just spent the entire period zoning out. I groaned, knowing that my grade was going to be affected by my wondering mind.

I packed my things, still watching Edward in my peripheral. His movements seemed to mirror mine as he got ready for his next class.

I paused, debating again if I should say something. Obviously, his brothers weren't helping the matter seeming his action hasn't changed. Perhaps he just needed someone outside the situation to talk to.

"Edward," I said. The class was mostly empty now, just one student that was talking to the teacher.

Edward froze but he didn't turn towards me. It was as if he was debating on whether or not to ignore me when his head turned a fraction of an inch in my direction.

I decided that was the best I was going to get. "I hope everything is okay."

Something about those five words seemed to set him off. He whipped around, fully facing me. His bag hung from his hands, his fingers clenched again. I was slightly surprised at the speed but more then anything it was the look that made me take a step back.

It transported me back to that first day, when he had looked at me towards the end of class and I had refused to meet his eyes. If I had, this is what I imagined he would have looked like. His eyes, black, were glaring into my own and I could feel my eyes stinging as he did so. His stance was menacing, his lips down-turned and slightly parted, showing a hint of teeth. In that moment, whatever Edward was, because he clearly wasn't human, showed through. There was a hint of something dark beneath his usual facade and now he was letting it out.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I took in his features. Seconds passed as neither of us said anything and then Edward turned and walked out the door, not looking back.

As soon as he was out the door, the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding rushed out of me. What had that been about?

I put my hand out on the desk, steadying myself as I tried to get my scattered thoughts back together. It was the first day all over again. The loathing and hatred in his glare and here I was, still having no clue what caused it.

In the back of my mind I was aware that my hands were balled into fists. Fine, if he wanted to be an ass then good for him. I could do the same damn thing. Obviously for some reason he hated me and I would just have to live with not knowing why.

I walked out of the classroom, staring straight forward as anger simmered within me. I could feel it rolling, frothing, churning like the waves of the sea. It needed an outlet.

That day I got the best time I had ever gotten when it came to running the laps and even then my anger wasn't spent. It lasted through cheering, my tumbling, jumps and stunts the best they've been in a while. Everything was powerful and precise. It wasn't until I was home, laying face first in my pillow that the anger finally left. As if a drain had opened up, the last of it was whisked away leaving only confusion in it's place. Yet, even that was quickly over powered by another emotion. It felt like there was a hard rock in my chest, something constricting my breathing before I realized it was hurt, disbelief, rejection.

Tears prickled but I knew I wouldn't let them fall. I had already lost my mother, I wasn't going to let one lost friend make me cry.


	6. Chapter 6: Big Red

Chapter 6: Big Red

The next two weeks that passed were hell. Although I thoroughly enjoyed Rosalie's and Alice's company, and sometimes even Emmett's and Jasper's, Edward still ignored me. Despite my pestering of the girls, I couldn't get either of them to tell me what had caused Edward's shift in behavior. Finally I settled, decided that I would just have to deal with it but the anger the whole situation brought up was not good. My grade in bio was slipping, teetering on the edge and I would be lying if I said he wasn't the cause. I couldn't concentrate and it was making everything that much harder. I even considered going to the office to see if I could change my schedule. I couldn't fail this class. But even as I thought about that, I remembered that he had tried and failed to do the same thing. If he couldn't manage to change his schedule, how would I?

I gave up when it came to that and tried to pay more attention in class though it helped little when I had a statue next to me. A statue that seemed to loath my existence.

I wish I had that problem with all the boys at this point though. Both Mike and Tyler hadn't left me alone since the accident. Tyler, I somewhat understood. I mean it had been his van that had almost crushed me but I didn't understand Mike's new attachment to me and if anything it was making Jessica hate me all the more. Although it wasn't really like I was friends with her to begin with so who the hell cared.

The only good think that had happened within those first two weeks was that my car problems had vanished. Charlie had been over visiting with my dad when he had mentioned that one of his friends had an old truck that he was looking to get rid of.

That prompted an impromptu visit down to La Push. When we pulled up to a small red house, a man had rolled to the door in a wheelchair, a boy following behind.

"This is my good friend Billy and his son Jacob." Charlie said, smiling as he patted Billy's shoulder.

"More like old friend," Billy said chuckling. "So what are you doing down here? I'm sure the next game was planned at your house."

Charlie laughed at that before gesturing to us. "Jeff here is looking for a second vehicle. Annabell's car was just totaled in an accident and I remembered you complaining about that old truck."

Billy nodded before turning to Jacob. "Why don't you bring the truck around."

Jacob, a boy probably a year or two younger than me smiled, his teeth white against his cooper skin.

"Why don't you go with him." Dad said, nodding his head in my direction.

The two of us walked off towards a small garage-looking building. When we were out of earshot, Jacob turned around, walking backwards as he spoke. "You moved up here recently, right? Even up here on the rez we get some rumors." He said.

I nodded, feeling like it was the first day of school all over again. "We moved up from Maine about a month ago." I told him.

"From one side of the continent to the other." He commented. "Is it much different?"

I shrugged. "You guys get more rain here. In Maine there's mostly snow."

He nodded as we came upon the shed. Inside were two vehicles. One a white car with the hood popped open and the other a red truck that must have been older than my dad.

We climbed in. The interior of the truck was tan leather, it smelt faintly of tobacco and something minty but it was clean none the less. The only thing was that as soon as Jacob started the truck, it stayed at a loud roar, even as he drove it around front.

He cut the engine and I could hear a ringing in my ear at the absences of the noise. As the men outside started talking about the truck I turned to Jacob. "So I'm guessing you don't go to school at Forks high. I'm pretty sure I would have seen you around before."

He shook his head, his dark eye alight. "I go to school up here on the rez. So you got in an accident?"

I made a face at that and Jacob laughed. "It wasn't that bad. I was standing next to my car when this kid ran into it. Another student pulled me out of the way." I explained.

"Ah man, no cool scars then?"

It was my turn to laugh at that. "Sorry, no cool scars from that. I do have this one I got from jumping out of a tree when I was little though. A rock went deep enough to scrape the bone." I said as I pulled up my pant leg, showing a white scar.

"That's nothing." Jacob scoffed. He flexed his arm, showing off a small white scar on his bicep. "One of my friends shot me with a bibi gun a couple of years ago."

I rolled my eyes. "As if a small speck is better then my leg."

He scoffed but didn't comment.

As silence descended I turned back to the truck. "So why are you guys trying to get rid of this thing?" I asked, motioning to the dashboard.

He shrugged. "My dad can't really drive it anymore and I have my own car I'm working on." There was pride in his voice at the end.

"Was that the white car?" I asked, slightly impressed.

"Yeah, it was a Volkswagen rabbit. You haven't happened to see a master cylinder for one laying around have you?"

My head spun at the unfamiliar names and I put my hands up in defeat. "Don't ask me anything about cars. I already got chewed out by my friends because I didn't know was a BMW was."

His eyes went wide in surprise before he started laughing. I resisted the urge to roll me own, instead just settling on a smile.

My dad and Billy quickly agreed on the price of the truck. Even though the truck still ran, it was obvious that it needed at least a little work. The sound of the engine was a big enough give away when it came to that. Billy agreed to my dad's first offer of $1500.

As I looked over the thick body I couldn't help wishing that I had been driving this the day of the accident. I was sure that it would have come out of the whole thing with out even another scratch.

Dad gave Billy $500 and said he'd be over with the rest the next day or that he would send me over with it. It was my truck any ways, makes sense that I would be the one to pick it up.

The next morning when Rosalie picked me up, she wanted to know all the details about the new truck I was getting. Although I knew very little about the actual make and model, not to mention year, she didn't sound impressed. Still she agreed to look it over when I got it.

"Speaking of which," I said, as we arrived at school. "Do you think you could give me a ride over there tonight to pick it up?"

She shrugged as Alice froze in the backseat, her eyes unfocused. This was something I noticed that Alice did occasionally. She just seemed to zone out but usually it was only for a few seconds before her vision focused again.

"Where do you need to go?" Rosalie asked.

"Down to La Push. We're getting the truck from one of Charlie's friend, Billy Black." I explained.

She stiffened next to me before Alice pipped up. "Sorry. We have some family stuff we have to do right after school. We have to drop you off and then head home."

Something about the way she said it seemed off. Rosalie and Alice had never rushed home before. Half the time they stayed until dinner, helping me with homework and playing with Alisha. This was a new behavior from them.

I put this new piece of information in with everything else I had been collecting about the Cullens. Although I wasn't pushing them for their secret, I was still collecting data. I loved being friends with Rosalie and Alice but I still wanted to know and this behavior just stuck out with everything else. The strength, the eyes and even in some cases the speed.

"Okay," I said, in response. "I'll just wait until my dad gets home."

After that school passed like normal, boring classes and ignoring Edward. That night I got my truck and I drove it to school the next day. I had to laugh at Rosalie's expression when I parked next to Edward's silver car. Now that she wasn't giving me a ride, they were all back to taking one car.

"You said you got a truck, not a dinosaur." She said, her face wrinkling in disgust.

I chuckled. "Hey, Big Red is a senior citizen, show her some respect." I said, in a haughty tone.

She just rolled her eyes as I laughed again. She bent to look under the body and something she saw must not have impressed her. She scoffed. "Well, it needs a new muffler and the engine probably needs some work too but I'm surprised by how well it's holding together. There is barely any rust and most of the parts look original."

I was slightly surprised at her extent of knowledge. She stood up gracefully before turning to me. "I'll take a better look at it after school and tell you what it needs."

I nodded. "I don't have that much money when it comes to parts though so let me know how much it is going to cost before you start buying stuff."

She rolled her eyes. "We have a couple older vehicles in a storage unit. I could probably harvest a few pieces from them. Lord knows we'll never drive them again."

Despite her seeming aversion to the old truck, she spent all of cheering practice looking over it, figuring out what she would need to make it new again. By the time Alisha and I were ready to leave, she had a list and was already gathering parts.

I was thankful for her enthusiasm at the least.

Perhaps it was the coming spring that made the next week fly by, perhaps it was the competition that was coming up in a few days. Perhaps it was even the vacation that was only a few weeks away, but either way, pass it did.

I found myself only two days away from our competition and for once, Edward wasn't on the forefront of my mind. Alice and Rosalie had already decided that they were going to come to the competition. They had even decided that they would drag along Emmett and Jasper. Dad had even gotten the day off so he could come and bring Alisha as well.

As I went to our last practice that Thursday, coach had us sit on the mat as she talked to us. "You guys know this routine. I've seen you perform it flawlessly a hundred times." Her eyes raked over all of us. "Sometimes the best way to practice is to do nothing. I want you to stretch out, do some cardio, get the nerves out but we aren't doing the routine today. You all know it. I want you to get plenty of sleep the next couple nights and be here Saturday morning at 5. We'll do hair and then head out. Until then, remember that you girls are amazing."

With that she ordered us to the mats where we did as we were instructed. Because I had joined the team so late, they had already had most of their competitions. I was just in for the final one but to me it was better than nothing. It was this that I had missed.

Before we all left, Coach gave me a uniform, both of us just remembering that I didn't have one seeming it hadn't been needed before. I couldn't help but chuckle when I noticed that the school colors were the same as my old school back in Maine had been, blue gold and white. Even the uniform was slightly similar. Holding the clothes sent a wave of nostalgia through me. I had been away from all this for too long.

After practice I stretched out again at home. I wanted to be as limber as I could when it came to this. My heart was beating fast already at the thought of competing and I was more nervous then I wanted to admit.

The next day at school I was all nerves. I couldn't focus on any of my classes and my hands were always moving, whether it was taping against the desks, playing with the ends of my hair or worrying the ends of my sleeves. By the time lunch came around my lip was already sore from me biting it so much.

When I sat at the table, Alice tossed me a bag of chips from of her plate. I raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. "It will help with your nerves. Sometimes just hearing the crunch helps."

I didn't question her logic and instead I just tore into the bag, popping a couple chips into my mouth. After just a few bites, I knew that Alice had been right. Feeling the chips break and hearing the crunch as I worked my jaw was somehow soothing. Not to mention that it gave my sore lip a rest.

Angela sat down next to me, bumping her shoulder with my own. "So a bunch of kids from school are planning on getting together to go to your competition." She informed.

I contemplated pushing the bag of chips away as my stomach rolled but instead I just shoved another handful in my mouth.

Mike leaned across the table, his blue eyes bright. "Angela, Ben, Jessica and a few others are all coming down to see. We got to cheer our favorite girls on." He winked at the end.

I wanted to roll my eyes at his behavior but his confidence in me somehow made me feel better. I smiled, thankful for the gesture. His lips stretched as he smiled wider, white teeth flashing and in that moment I realized I preferred Jacob's smile to Mike's.

I shook the thought away and concentrated again on lunch. I still had two periods and tonight to get through before these nerves would go away.

"We should do a sleepover tonight with just us girls." Alice pipped up, gesturing to those at the table. "We can do girl talk and paint each other nails and we can do our hair."

There was a glint to her eyes that I wasn't exactly fond of in that moment. "No offense Alice but you do realize that at least Lauren and I have to be up at like 4 tomorrow morning." I told her. Lauren nodded, her mouth to full of a hamburger in that moment to say anything.

"So? We just have to make sure we go to sleep at a decent time."

"That's sounds like a good idea and it would get me out of the house for the night." Angela said, grinning at the thought. "My aunt and uncle are coming over for dinner tonight and between us I could deal with a little less of them. That side of the family is a little wacko."

"And where are we going to have this sleep over?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure your dad wouldn't mind you hosting a tiny gathering of your friends for the night." Alice said with such innocence, her lip jutting out that I had to laugh.

I gave in, knowing that it would be easier to just go along with the little pixie. "Fine." I said, sighing. "I'll ask my dad."

I pulled out my phone, knowing it would be better and easier if I just sent a text rather than call.

Alice squealed. "He'll say yes and you know it. Tell him I said hi."

I rolled my eyes but added her hi on at the end of the message. I hit send and looked up, meeting her golden eyes.

"I can't wait. This will be my first sleep over!" She said, clapping her hands together.

At first her behavior reminded me so much of Alisha that I had to smile and then her words registered. "What do you mean?" I asked, my smile falling. "You've never had a sleep over before?"

Alice paused and shook her head no. "My family moves around so much that it's hard to make friends knowing I'll be leaving again eventually. Usually we just stick to ourselves."

I wasn't sure if her display was an act or not but either way it was pulling on my heart string. If this was really her first sleep over then I would have to make sure she had the best time ever.

She smiled as my phone vibrated. I looked at the message. My dad had given his permission, as long as we didn't keep Alisha up too late.

Before I could even say anything Alice was already bouncing in her seat. I rolled my eyes as she started making plans. Angela and Lauren joined in and I watched as the three planned the whole night. I almost wanted to laugh realizing that my house was going to be taken over tonight.

"Is Rose going to come?" I asked. She had sat with Emmett today. As I glanced over at her, she met my eye and smiled before turning back to the table.

"I'll let her know, I'm sure she'll be excited about it. Especially because she'll be able to see Alisha again." Alice said, shrugging.

I grinned. "For some reason I almost feel like she likes my sister more than she likes me."

Alice's smile fell, her face serious. "Are you just now realizing?"

I snorted and pushed her shoulder. Similar to Emmett, Alice didn't budge.

The rest of lunch passed quickly and I moved onto bio. Unsurprisingly it passed like any other day. I wonder how many days Edward could go on ignoring me? I'd never known someone who could hold a grudge for so long. He hadn't even looked at me for the past three weeks, it was like I didn't exist at all. That was except for the fact that every now and then Edward would shift away from me, his hands would clench, sometimes his head would even turn a fraction of an inch in my direction making me realize that he might not be as oblivious to my presences as he pretended to be.

Other then those few things I noticed, my contact with Edward had been nothing. After his reaction the first time I had tried talking to him, I had given up. I wasn't ready for another death glare. Back home and I'm sure even here there are people who don't like me, but never have I had someone who seemed to loathe my existence as much as he did.

I contemplated this during gym as well and when I walked out to my truck, Rosalie and Alice were waiting next to it.

"It sounds like we're staying at your house tonight." Rosalie said, smirking.

I nodded. "I have to grab Alisha but then I'll be home. You can come over whenever." I told her.

Alice seemed a little too impatient for it to happen. "We're going to grab stuff and then we'll stop at the store for snacks. Anything you want in particular?"

I shrugged my shoulders. Even though I could be picky, I was good when it came to snacks. "Alisha likes the mini snickers." I informed her.

She nodded before both of them climbed into the car behind them. The rest of the Cullens had arrived.

"I hear you're taking my babe for the night." Emmett said, pausing half in car. "If you do anything fun, I want pictures." He winked.

My mouth fell open and I could feel my face going red. He laughed and people turned to stare at the noise.

I clamped my mouth shut and glared. "You are so lucky I don't feel like kicking your ass right now." I said.

He fully climbed in the car. "Bring it, Tiny." He called, smiling through it all.

I looked at Rosalie who sat next to him. "Make him pay." I told her.

She nodded, her smile turning menacing. "You have no idea."

At that point, Edward who was in the drivers seat sped off. I rolled my eyes and climbed in my truck, slightly annoyed. When I started my car it roared to life and then the volume lowered to a gentle hum. I was so thankful when Rosalie had fixed that little problem. Now I wouldn't go deaf prematurely.

I went to Alisha's school for an hour, working on homework until she got out. As soon as she did so, she climbed up into the passenger seat, buckling up.

"So guess what we're doing tonight," I prompted.

Alisha looked at me, her eyes squinting in suspicion. "What?"

"A couple of my friends from school are coming over and we're going to have a sleep over."

Her mouth went wide, along with her eyes. "Is Rosy and Alice coming?" Her arms were clenched over her chest, as if to hold in her excitement.

I smiled, biting my lip as I nodded.

The squeal that erupted from her caused some parent around to look in my direction. I'm sure my cheeks were at least tinted pink as I started the truck and drove home.

"When are they going to be there?" She asked, her face pressed against the glass of her window. Her eyes were roaming the street, trying to see our house as soon as possible.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Knowing Alice she probably beat us there."

Alisha giggled, her face still pressed against the glass.

Although Alice didn't beat us to the house, she pulled in about five minutes after us. Alisha rushed out the door, calling out to Rosalie. I followed at a slower pace but as soon as I walked through the door I froze. Rosalie and Alice had brought the silver car and even from here I could see that the back seat was completely full of shopping bags. I could even see a suitcase.

I walked towards them as they climbed out. "You two know you're just staying the night, not moving in, right?"

Alice laughed. "We wanted to make sure that we had everything we needed." She told me, starting to load bags on her arm.

I went to help. "And what exactly is that?"

I should have known not to ask and I should have known that Alice and Rosalie were ones to go all out. They had went and bought all types of snacks at the store: ice cream, candy, hot chocolate, soda, chips, cupcakes, cookies and I don't even know what else. Not to mention the three suitcases that Alice had brought. The first one was full of make up, every type you could imagine, not to mention things for facial, manicures, pedicures, expensive lotions that I couldn't even pronounce the name of. The second suitcase was full of movies, board games, cards games and other slumber party things. The third suitcase was clothes. Not only her's and Rosalie's for tomorrow, but also a bunch that she thought would be fun to try on and play dress up with. I didn't know how she thought we would have time to do everything.

Both Angela and Lauren showed up as we were finishing hauling everything inside. They froze at the mass of things. Angela had brought her stuff in her school bag and Lauren had brought her duffle bag with everything for tomorrow in it. At least they could be normal.

"Alice," Lauren said, looking over the living room that had stuff on every surface. "I hope I never see how you pack when you go on a vacation."

I snorted in agreement.

Alice shrugged her shoulders, not bothered by the comment. "I like to be prepared."

Angela and Lauren helped when it came to putting things away. The three suitcases were put into the corner and the living room was cleared out so there was enough room for all of us to have 'girl time' as Alice put it.

It was decided that a pretend salon would happen first and by that I mean, Alice wanted to do nails and facials. Within half an hour, everyone was wearing green facial masks and had at least their fingernails, and some even their toenails done. Alice was efficient when it came to that stuff. Because Lauren and I couldn't wear nail polish what with the competition tomorrow, she painted ours with a neutral color that didn't shine like most polishes do. When she was done my nails were short and looked bare so they passed requirements but they also looked professional. As for the toenails, she painted ours in school colors and even added pompoms on our big toes. I shook my head but let Alice have her fun.

Alisha was enjoying herself as well. She was being pampered by Rosalie who in turn let Alisha paint her nails. Even though Alisha wasn't the best and often got nail polish on Rosalie's skin, she didn't seem to mind. She seemed to have an unfathomable amount of patience when it came to children. The motherly side of Rose came out and as I watched the two of them, I thought that it really was sad that she would never have the chance to be a one. She would have made a wonderful mother.

"Anny," I looked down at Alisha who was sitting on Rosalie's lap right now. "Are the others going to come over again sometime?"

Alisha had really enjoyed spending the day with everyone and had been asking when they were going to come over again. She had seen Jasper and Emmett every now and then when they had been giving us rides but that had been a limited amount of contact.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe sometime but they're really busy right now." I explained.

"But Alice and Rosy are here. The others could be to and I really want to see Edward again. He was fun to play with."

I winced at that, slightly annoyed at how the jerk was even causing my sister to be upset because he was ignoring me.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked, leaning over towards Alisha.

She turned to her, a bright smile on her face. "When he saved her from the van they came over for the day. We played Just dance and watched movies and had pizza. It was really fun but they haven't been over again since." She explained.

Lauren turned to me, a spark in her eye. "You didn't tell me about that."

I leaned back into the couch, wishing I could disappear into it. "It didn't seem like a big deal, especially because he was such a jerk the day after." I said, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"What are you talking about? That's huge! Edward has never even looked twice at a girl since they moved here and now you're telling me he spent the whole day with you?" She said, leaning forward onto her hands as if that would make me understand. "That's incredible!"

"It's true," Alice said from next to her. "Edward has never been interested in girls until he met you."

I rolled my eyes, slightly annoyed at being ganged up on. "Yes, because he's really interested in me." I said sarcastically. "Are glares his ways of flirting? Let me guess, being ignored must just mean that he's really into me."

Okay, so maybe I was more than slightly annoyed at his behavior.

Angela who had been quite for most of the time spoke up then. "You know, you're the only one that he actually ignores. Everyone else he is polite but distant to. The way he is in bio, it's not normal." She told me. "So if he is trying that hard to ignore you then it probably means that he is really attracted to you."

I shook my head at her logic, unwilling to believe it. "Either that or he just hates me."

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes, apart from Alisha who didn't understand fully what was going on.

"Do you seriously think that?" Lauren asked.

"You know what," I said, standing up. "It's getting close to supper. I'm going to go make something."

I retreated to the kitchen, not willing to hear what they wanted to say. I started pulling out everything that I would need for spaghetti. A relatively cheap and easy meal, not to mention it would make enough to feed everyone.

I stood, leaning against the counter as I waited for the water to boil. I knew the others were probably annoyed with me but I just couldn't listen to it right now. Not after the way he's been treating me for the last couple weeks. It's obvious that he doesn't like me and I really didn't want my friends to give me false hopes because if I was being truthful to myself, I had to admit that ever since that night out on my porch, I really liked Edward.

He had been kind and caring, interested in my life, in me and who I was. He had been unlike any other boy I had met and for some reason from the very start I had felt connected to him. He had pulled down my defenses, forced me to be open with him and he had actually seemed to care. He had thrown himself in danger, had saved me even though it meant that I had seen that there was something different about him. I liked him, to much for my own good and the way he was acting affected me way more than I was letting on. Ever day in bio seemed to take a little more out of me. I knew that sooner or later I probably wouldn't be able to deal with all of this any more.

The water boiling took me from my thoughts as I added the noddles and started frying the hamburger. Perhaps my reluctance had more to do with the risk of getting hurt. Growing up, any boy I had ever liked had turned away, hadn't even given me a chance. It was easier to just admire from afar and besides, I knew that compared to Edward, or any of the Cullens for that matter, I was no where near their level. They could all be models and I was just, well, me. I wasn't anything special, just another plain Jane. Sure, there were days when I looked pretty but I wasn't gorgeous like they were. To be truthful I wasn't even sure why Alice and Rosalie had decided to be friends with me. We were on completely different levels and I didn't know why they seemed to care so much about me. Although I was still unbelievable happy they did.

By the time the spaghetti was done, everyone had moved onto a different topic and I was able to rejoin them as if nothing had happened. Edward wasn't brought up again.

 **Meant to post this yesterday but I guess you are all getting it today instead. I hope you liked it. I'm getting super excited about the next few chapters I'm going to be posting. I can't wait until Edward starts talking to her again, hint, Mike doesn't end up happy and neither do his shoes. I hope you all feel the same. Keep checking for updates! See you next time! Oh, and just to give you all a heads up for Monday, the competition is the next chapter! Bye, for real this time. =)**


	7. Chapter 7: Alice to the Rescue

**Okay, just a heads up before this thing starts. I realize that competitions don't happen quite like I made it happen. I also realize that this competition was completely made up and not in anyway real so sorry if I offend any cheerleaders in Washington. With that said, enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Alice to the Rescue

The whole team climbed onto the bus and I knew at least a few girls would be falling back to sleep. After waking up at 4 A.M. and seeing that Alice was awake, she had quickly decided that she would do mine and Lauren's hair before we had to leave. Although I generally didn't like poofs, whatever Alice had done to it, ours now looked good, our curls looking almost like cheer hair. I had the urge to reach up and tug on one of the locks but remembering Alice's firm warning, I left it alone.

For the first time I wondered what Alice wanted to do after school. Maybe I should mention the idea of cosmetology. After last night, I felt like that would be the perfect career path for her. After a spaghetti supper in which Alice and Rosalie didn't partake, surprise surprise, we played a few cards games before Lauren and I started stretching out. Perhaps it was seeing us do it, perhaps it was the encouragement of Alisha but quickly everyone was stretching out with us. It was a surprise to see just how flexible Alice and Angela were. They were both able to do splits. Something I couldn't even do without practically killing myself.

"Come on, you have to try a heel stretch," Lauren said, encouraging them both to try.

Angela took her foot in her hand and lifted it up. She was slightly bent forward, her knee not locked. I moved forward, forcing it to lock before helping her lean back slightly.

Alice followed, able to do it all on her on. From there Lauren had them try everything. They were both able to do a scale and an arabesque. Angela couldn't quite manage a scorpion but Alice could and she could almost even do a needle.

I was blown away by the flexibility they seemed to possessed. I looked to Lauren. "Looks like we have recruits for next year."

Lauren laughed in agreement.

I bit my lip as I looked over the people we had. "You know what we should try," I said as everyone looked at me. I met Lauren's eye. "We should put them up."

Her eyes brightened and she quickly pulled everyone out the door. I followed, almost bouncing on my toes. I could feel my heart racing in anticipation. This was going to be awesome.

Angela was going to go up first. After Lauren gave her a fast course in flying and I gave Rosalie one in basing, we got into position. Lauren being slightly taller than Rosalie took secondary base, Rosalie took main base while I backed. On the count of two we put Angela up. The stunt went up smoothly but after she got to the top, her knees buckled.

I let go of her ankle and caught her. She looked up grinning. "Can I do that again?"  
I laughed and we put her up again. This time she was able to balance on her leg and after only a little encouragement she pulled a scale. Instead of popping down we just lowered her. She grabbed Alice's hands as she came done, grinning.

Alice was up next. "Sorry if I'm cold, I don't have very good blood circulation," she said before standing in position. Alice had watched my practices so much that she already knew what she needed to do for the most part. Although that didn't give her the experience of doing so.

We went up and I was surprised at the weight. Although Alice was tiny, her bones must have been thick because she weighed more then I thought she would. Still she went up and unlike Angela, she was able to stay up.

As I watched, she slowly reached down and pulled her foot up into a scorpion. I was shocked by her ability. Just as we were ready to come down she told us to pop her instead.

I bit my lip and nodded. It was rather simple, all she had to do was sit. We popped but what I wasn't expecting was for her to do a 540 as she was coming down. The whole stunt group turned and caught her. She came down hard, her tough skin slightly painful but it was manageable.

At first I was more pissed off with her for pulling something without letting us know first. We could have dropped her. She waved it off and after reassuring me that she was fine, we made her promise that she would try out for cheering next year. We needed a flier like her, especially because two of our fliers this year were graduating.

After we went back inside, we spent the rest of the night watching movies, one of which had been Bring It On. I had laughed when Alice had pulled that out of her bag of movies.

All together the whole night had been fun and I was already planning on having another sleep over with us girls. It had been more fun than most I had been to and I already had a bunch of stunts that I wanted to try next time.

I focused back in on the bus as I heard Lauren up front, telling the coach about Alice. I laughed at that but refrained from joining. Lauren would tell her everything.

We arrived in Seattle soon after that. I was glad that the long ride had seemed so short. I never really liked riding buses anyways.

There were groans from some of the girls as they were awoken and forced from sleep. We all climbed out of the bus and I got my first glimpse of where we would be performing. In front of me stood a tall stadium. There were two brick walkways that cut diagonally away from the door so they formed a triangle and a small pond rested between them. There were already other teams here. Some could be easily seen that they were all-star and I felt my stomach sink as I looked over their uniforms. Well, at least we wouldn't be competing against them.

Melissa, our coach, ushered us all inside, past the doors and into the gym where we would be competing. In the middle of the basketball court, nine blue mats were laid out. White curtains ran around and behind the mat and then covered half of the gym. I knew from experience that there would be warm up mats behind those curtains. The other half of the gym was taken up by food vendors and a couple tables that were selling memorabilia, shirts, sweaters, stuff like that.

About a quarter of the seats on either sides were saved for teams so we quickly put our stuff into empty seats, claiming them as our own. Melissa spoke up then. "I need to head to the coaches meeting. The comp starts in one hour and we'll be the fifth team up. Stick around for now and after we perform you guys can wander. Morgan, Lauren, I'm leaving you two in charge." She said, pointing with the rolled up paperwork as she talked.

She received nods from all of us as she turned and headed back down the stairs.

I pulled out my MP3 player, putting our cheering music on repeat so I could go over the routine again and again in my head. Everything faded around me as I listened to the beat, counting through the changes in the music, following the cues, it was just myself and the music. Nothing but cheering and I.

Something landed on my lap and I gasped, my eyes flying open. As soon as I registered the weight, the coldness came next.

I looked to see that Alice was know perched on my lap, smiling. I rolled my eyes and pulled my ears plugs out.

"You must have been really into the music." She said.

I shrugged. "I get lost in the routine sometimes." I explained.

She laughed. "I could tell. We watched you go through it once."

My face bloomed red as I realized they must have been standing there for a good three minutes without me noticing them. "Sorry."

I looked over at the others and I was startled when I realized that there were six Cullens in all. Not only had Edward come, who stood at the back of the group looking at the wall, but there was also another woman. She looked to be in her mid-twenties, maybe late twenties at the most. She had soft locks of brown hair that flowed to the middle of her back and the gold eyes I had come to expect from any Cullen. Alice stood from my lap and I followed behind her.

"Annabell, this is our mother, Esme. Esme this is Annabell." Alice said, gesturing.

Esme stepped forward and I took her outstretched hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. You won't believe all the things I've heard about you the past couple weeks." She told me as she smiled.

I could feel my face heating up as I smiled back at her, yet I found myself too tongue tied to speak at her compliment.

"I hope you don't mind my coming along. It's just that when the girls were talking about coming I thought it would make a great family event." She explained.

I waved it off. "Don't worry about it, the competition is open to anyone."

Rosalie spoke up then. "We should get back to our seats. The security guards aren't happy that we've been here so long."

I looked down at the bottom of the bleachers where there were two security guard conversing. They kept shooting glancing at the Cullens but they had yet to make any move up to us.

Alice reached forward, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Good luck."

I returned the hug, thanking her.

"Break a leg," Emmett called as he started heading down the stairs, dragging most of the group with him.

Alice pulled back, her eyes glassy. When they focused again she smiled but there was something hidden behind it. "Be careful when you are warming up your stunts." She said.

I nodded before she started descending the stairs, almost seeming to glide down all of them. As I watched her go, I felt like her advice was more of a warning.

Edward's POV

I knew it was a mistake to come here, especially to bring Esme as well. We were too many together and we were standing out. As I focused on the thoughts I knew that it wasn't any different than the way we stood out at school so that was at least good. The people here were enthralled with our beauty. They didn't see the predator that laid beneath the disguise.

My family moved back to our seats, walking through the growing crowd of humans. As we sat, I focused on Alice, her eyes glazed over. She was checking to see when Annabell's family would be here. She was set on having them sit with us, partly so that Rosalie could spend more time with Alisha.

I bit back the growl. They shouldn't be hanging around the family anyways. None of us should. They were condemning her to this life and it seemed that no matter what I did, that never changed.

Alice looked up at me, her eyes meeting mine.

 _It would make no difference if Rosalie and I left her alone. She is fated for this life, whether you like it or not._

Alice consciously made the decision to stay away and make Rose stay away as well. Then she looked to the future. Annabell, her skin white and eyes red stood there and I knew she was one of us but that wasn't the only change. Her eyes were hard, guarded and the kindness that showed was gone, as if it had never been there before. She was that of any other nomadic vampire we had encountered, volatile and a blood drinker.

Alice blinked and the future went back to what it would be on it's current path. Alice, Rosalie and Annabell, stood together, only this time they all looked alike, gold eyes and pale skin. Annabell smiled and you could see the joy in her eyes.

 _Isn't it better that she be with us than on her own. No matter what happens, her future will not change. We are only making it easier._

I knew that, I could see it in Alice's vision but even then I still couldn't accept it. Annabell was too good, too loving, she didn't deserve to be thrown into a life like this. She deserved to live her life, to be happy, not to be forever frozen as a teen.

Alice rolled my eyes, looking back to the blue mat in front of us. "Annabell's family will be here in 12 minutes. The competition will start in 37." She informed everyone.

Rose was happy. She couldn't wait for Alisha to arrive and she had already bought her a bow that the vendors had been selling. It was blue with gold stars so it matched our school. That was her reason behind buying it for her, although it's not like we're tight when it comes to money.

The sound check started and I tried focusing on the music instead. Each team had a different types of music and I found myself trying to name every song that made up the music and who it was by. It made the voices in my head dim and gave me at least a small amount of peace.

Despite trying to avoid hearing everyone, I found myself searching through the mind of her teammates until I found one that gave me a good view of Annabell. Lauren was usually a good choice, especially after the two had become friends but she was preoccupied with two girls that wanted to get food. I settled on someone who sat behind her. Through the girl's eyes, I could see that Annabell had put her ear-buds back in. I watched as her arms lifted, going through the motion of her dance as her head bobbled from side to side. Her brown hair that had been curled bounced with the rhythm and I found myself tempted to touch the silken strands.

I shook my head, pulling myself out of the girls mind as I turned back to my family. I had to admit that it was a surprise to find that Alisha was sitting in Rose's lap, already wearing the bow she had bought. Annabell's father sat next to Esme and the two were already deep in a conversation about the technicalities of cheerleading.

Alice met my eye, smirking. _Did you have fun looking in on her?_

I rolled my eyes. "I thought I was supposed to be the mind reader, you evil pixie." The words were quite and spoken fast so only my family would be able to hear the remark.

She laughed, drawing the attention of a few people in the row in front of us. They quickly turned back however. _Annabell's team is going to move to the warm-up mat soon and the competition should start in just a few minutes._

Just as Alice had said, the flurry at the judges table was starting to die down. As if there was some signal, people quickly settled into their seats, the vendors forgotten for the moment. The sound check stopped as it was hooked up to the microphone. Squeaks were heard through the sound system as something was moved before the MC cleared their voice.

"Hello and welcome to the Washington State Cheerleading Championship where teams in class A-C will compete for the state title. As a reminder the top team from each class will be invited to Nationals next month held in Orlando, Florida. Please remember to turn the flash off if you are taking pictures and no signs or posters. Please remain seated during the performances and please try not to block other viewers from seeing, we all want to have fun today. With that said, I know that you aren't here to listen to my voice all day so let's get to it."

The crowd chuckled as the first team was announced. They walked on to the floor, quickly taking their spots to the sound of cheers. Everything became quiet and then the music started. It was also at that moment that I heard the distinct cry.

 _NO!_

My head whipped to the curtains where I knew the warm-up mats were. I focused on the mental voice now that I could hear Annabell loud and clear, her mind open to me once again.

 _Catch her! Oh, no. This can't be happening!_

Looking through her eyes I could see her flier, Melanie, curled up in a ball as she clung to her knee. Tears leaked from her eyes and her thoughts were incoherent with the pain. Annabell was worried, she had never dropped any of her fliers before and the guilt at having dropped this one was gnawing at her stomach. She was debating whether or not she was actually going to puke. She wanted to help the girl in front of her but she didn't know what she could do.

I wanted to rush in and tear down the curtains. I wanted to comfort her but I held myself rigidly in place. I would not intrude. I would leave Annabell alone, we all would. That was until I noticed Alice, her eyes glazed again as she pretended to watch the team that was performing.

I tried to focus on what she was seeing but everything was changing so fast, no course had been decided on yet.

Below the girl had been taken off the mat and carried over to a trainer who was doing what he could but she would not be able to perform.

I focused on the coach's thoughts this time as Annabell's mind was already blocked again. She called everyone back over to the mat as she quickly ran through the limited choices that they had. The outcome looked bleak. I caught sight of Annabell then through the coach's eyes. Her gray eyes which had been watery after what happened were now hardened. Her jaw clenched and then she gasped, her mouth falling open. In that moment I wanted more than anything to hear what she was thinking, to know what had suddenly occurred to her. The annoyance at being denied access to her thoughts was back.

She rushed up to the coach, her eye flashing with excitement. "I know what to do." She said. "I'll be right back."

She grabbed Lauren's wrist and pulled her around to the edge of the curtains as I switched to Lauren's mind.

"Where are we going?" Lauren asked, having trouble regaining her balance.

Annabell continued to pull her forward but she turned to face her, grinning. There seemed to be a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "To get reinforcements."

Lauren was just as confused as I was. I pulled away from her mind so I could watch as the two emerged from the end of the curtain. The first team was just finishing the routine as Annabell scanned the crowd. What was she looking for?

Her eyes locked on mine. She grinned before she took off in our direction, dragging Lauren behind her. In half a minute the two girls were standing in front of us, breathing hard. Annabell's dad stood up, worry clear on his face but she waved him off and then turned to me. No, not to me but to Alice.

"We need your help." Her voice was imploring. She was desperate.

Alice nodded and grinned when I saw a flash of what she was going to do. I ground my teeth but grabbed her wrist. "You can't," I told her.

Her eyes flashed and her lips pressed into a thin line. "It will be fine, Edward. They need me."

I narrowed my eyes but she just rolled hers and pried her arm away. "What would Carlisle say?" I asked, to quiet for the humans to hear.

"I'm not exposing us. I'm just helping out a friend."

The whole disagreement took five seconds and then Alice was up with the two girls and following them down the steps as they explained what she already knew had happened. I sighed in exasperation.

"When Melanie came down she hurt her knee. She can't compete but you can take her place. You'd be amazing." Lauren said.

"I know it's short but you can do this." Annabell said, her eyes flickering to the rest of us.

I couldn't help myself. I stood up and followed after them. I was almost surprised that Jasper wasn't following as well but he trusted Alice and he knew that she wouldn't get hurt.

I walked behind the curtain with them and then stood at the edge, watching as the three girls approached the coach. She turned to look at Alice, raising an eyebrow at her two cheerleaders for an explanation.

"This is our friend, Alice." Lauren explained. Their coach didn't look impressed.

Annabell took a slight step forward, drawing the eyes to her. "Alice has cheered since she was little and she's an amazing flier. She watched all the practices and has been helping me practice for fun. She knows all the moves and Melanie doesn't tumble so Alice wouldn't have to worry about that. She can take Melanie's spot for the performance."

The lie ran smoothly off her tongue and Lauren threw her a surprised look as she heard it. Annabell didn't pay any attention as she looked at her coach. I could hear Melissa debating in her head. On the one hand, if she said no, the team wouldn't place at all. If she said yes then the team ran the risk of looking like idiots if what the Annabell said about Alice wasn't true.

She held out one finger. "You have one chance. Throw her up in the opening. Let's see how that stunt goes."

Lauren and Annabell squealed as the group quickly got together. I clenched my fist, knowing this was a bad idea. I watched as they ran through the stunt which included a twist up to a heel stretch. In the back of my mind I was slightly annoyed with Rose and Alice. They had become so obsessed with cheerleading lately that even I knew all the stunts. She twisted out of it, the group catching her as the entire stunt went seamlessly.

The coach was impressed. She walked up to the group, pointing to Alice. "For the next half hour, if anyone asks you, your name is Melanie."

Alice nodded, unable to repress the grin on her face. She was ecstatic at the turn of events. She wanted this and despite how much I knew that this was a bad idea, I could feel myself wavering.  
"Come on, your the same size as Melanie. We can put you in her uniform as Lauren and Annabell walk you through the routine. We are on the practice mat in five minutes. Hurry. I'm going to grab the paperwork that you need to perform. I'll have your parents fill it out after."

Again the three girls rushed off as I slipped out from behind the curtains. I walked back to my seat as the second team finished their routine. When I returned to the others, Emmett was grinning. He was ready for our team to perform. He wanted to see Alice mess up. Jasper on the other hand wanted to see Alice dressed up as a cheerleader. I shied away from his thoughts.

Thanks to their sensitive hearing, they all knew what was going on and none of them seemed worried. Esme was actually excited. She had always wanted to see her children do something like this but she knew that it was impossible. Looks like it was finally happening.

Despite the worry I felt, I was actually happy for Alice. Because of the absence of her human memories, she had always yearned for experiences like this. The moment that she had the vision of Annabell as one of us was probably one of the happiest she had been in the past decade. She knew it meant that she would finally have a friend and she loved being with Annabell.

What seemed like only a few minutes later, they were announcing our team.

"Spartans, you may take the mat."

The section we were in roared to life as parents, friends and siblings started cheering. I could hear Alisha behind me yelling for her sister. "Let's go Anny! Kick their butts!"

Her dad sent her a look but she laughed it off.

I smiled and turned my attention back to the front. My eyes focused on Annabell as she took her position, Alice standing right in front of her.

The crowd settled down as the announcer spoke again. "And now performing, the Spartans from Forks High School." There was a second before the music started. It blared through the speakers, filling the auditorium. The bass thumped and I could feel it reverberating in my chest, as if I had a heart beat again.

Watching Annabell perform was something all together different. All though it looked like I had been ignoring her, I was doing everything but. Through Alice, Rosalie, Lauren and anyone else that was available I had been watching her, learning her traits and ticks. Annabell was easily embarrassed, especially when it came to speaking in front of a class. She was highly intelligent, even if she did struggle in a subject or two. She was also clumsy when it came to objects. I had seen multiple times when she had dropped something, books, cups, pencils. She had a kindness that shown out from her and beyond that, she deeply cared for almost everyone, especially her sister. Yet, when she stepped on the mat, it was as if she was a completely different person.

There was confidence in her step, a look in her eyes that made her positively glow. There was something about her that drew the eye and I knew I wouldn't have been able to look away if I had wanted to. As she moved around the mat, elegance and spirit radiated out of her. Her movements were clean, precise and even when she messed up a count in the dance, she only smiled cheekily.

I found myself enraptured with her and I felt my heart leap when I watched her tumble, fear coursing through me. I sighed when she finished her pass but still my eyes did not leave her. Even when the routine ended, I followed her form as she walked off to the side. This was a new side to her that I was seeing and for once, I was actually experiencing it, not seeing it through the eyes of my sisters or her friends. As they finished their routine, I felt grateful for having been able to see it. Grateful that is until I saw Angela, Jessica and Mike standing at the bottom of the bleachers. When I saw them the urge to take Annabell away sprang forward and I gripped the arms of my seat. They only wanted to congratulate her, I told myself but even as I did, I knew Mike had other motives. He had bought Annabell as single white carnation that one of the vendors had been selling. He had wanted to buy her a shirt or sweatshirt but after seeing the price he had gladly settled on the flower.

I bit back the growl that was building in the back of my throat. If he wasn't willing to spend even a little money on her then he didn't deserve her. Despite my annoyance with him, I was also frustrated with myself at my reaction. It wasn't like she was mine and I was doing everything in my power to make sure it stayed that way.

I didn't care that she accepted the flower with a smile and I certainly didn't care that she gave him a hug in thanks.

Okay, maybe I did a little. She deserved more then just a little flower. I knew when I got a second I would be heading down to the vendors to see what exactly they had. I caught Rosalie smirking at me, Alisha still seated in her lap. As I saw the small bow in Alisha's hair, I couldn't help but grimace at my earlier thoughts, especially knowing I was going to buy much more than just one bow.


	8. Chapter 8: The Statue Speaks Gasps

Chapter 8: The Statue Speaks *Gasps*

The rest of the competition was spent hanging out and goofing around. I did go down and check out the stuff the vendors had. I bypassed the shirts and shorts they had seeming they were all plain. Some of the bows they had were cool but two things that really caught my eye were sweaters. One was dark blue and in pink letter were the words, 'I don't sweat, I sparkle'. There was another sweater that was black with white writing that said 'Not a sport? Meet me on the mat'. I found myself grinning over both of them.

In the end, we placed second over all for our class. It was a place that we hadn't even hoped to be in. Every year they usually ended up in 7th, partly because they never had a full squad but this year, apparently was the lucky one. I can still remember my heart pounding against my rib cage as it happened. Although it didn't get us to nationals it was still better than we had expected and we were thrilled.

Despite all the excitement, or probably because of it I ended up passing out on the drive home. I woke up to dad shaking me after we had pulled in.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Alisha wasn't in the car and outside the sun was setting behind the trees.

"I just brought Alisha up to bed, you're a little to big to carry though."

I chuckled at his statement, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Stumbling into the kitchen, I set my bag on the table and headed to the fridge for something to eat. I pulled out the leftover spaghetti from last night and threw some in the microwave.

"Do you think Alisha is going to wake up or sleep through the night?" I asked, turning to dad.

He shrugged his shoulders. "My guess is she'll sleep through the night. She had a lot of fun with your friends. I was grateful for them keeping her entertained throughout the whole competition." He told me.

I nodded in understanding, knowing that it was probably mostly Rosalie.

"Those Cullens really are a good family. I'm glad you made friends with them."

I looked up at my dad. His blue eyes were sincere but he seemed lost in thought at the same time.

"I'm glad too. They're really good friends," I said. Well, except for one of them.

Dad seemed to be debating before his eyes met mine. "I'm really proud of you for getting back into cheering. You used to love it so much and when I found out you had quit the team after your mom died, I was devastated. I can't help but wonder if you would have kept doing it if I hadn't shut down like I did."

Anything about my mom's death was not something that we talked about at all. In truth, I had quit cheering because of what was going on at home. When dad had found out, I had told him that there were just some people on the team I didn't want to deal with.

I looked away, not meeting his eyes. If I had, I would have seen the pained expression in them. "I missed her today."

I could see him nod in my peripheral. "I did too. It didn't feel right going there without her but I'm glad we did. Seeing you out there again, well, it brought a piece of her back. During your performance, I could have sworn she was standing next to me, cheering you on."

I sniffed as my nose started to run. I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't cry. Despite the mantra I had going in my head, a few tears escaped.

Dad moved forward and wiped them away. "She would have been proud of you."

I dredged up a smile and nodded.

Dad leaned forward and kissed my temple. "I'm going to head to bed."

I turned back to the spaghetti that was in the microwave. As I took my first bite, Dad turned back around. "Oh, before I forget. I got you something from the competition. I put it up on your bed." He explained.

I nodded and he left. I could hear him climb the stairs and then his door shut softly behind him. By the time I finished my meal, it was fully dark outside. I put the dishes in the sink and climbed the stairs.

At every competition it had been my mother's tradition to buy something, a shirt, a bow, a bracelet, anything really to remember it by. I was pleasantly surprised that my dad decided to continue on the tradition.

When I walked into my room, I flipped on the light and paused, staring at the bed. Laid out next to each other, were the two sweaters that I had been eyeing. On top of each of them were bows that matched them in color. A third bow that was the school colors, one that matched the one Alisha had been wearing, lay on the pillow.

That was different. I had only ever gotten one thing at each competition, not five. Although I was grateful, I was still more then a little shocked at the development. Why would he have gotten so many?

If I had thought that seeing Edward at the competition on Saturday meant that his attitude had thawed somewhat towards me, I would have been dead wrong. If anything he seemed to be even worse. In bio, he didn't even seem to move. Any of the normal signs that would have meant someone was alive didn't even seem to be present, he was a statue sitting next to me and it was getting more and more annoying as it went on.

By Wednesday I was already exasperated by his behavior again. I was over it. If he didn't want to be my friend then the least he could do was be courteous seeming I've done nothing to make him hate me and I was not looking forward to sitting next to him again.

As Mike walked me to Bio, I was thinking about maybe saying something to him again. Since the competition he had been glued to my side every day and I was just about through with it. If I had a dog, I would have sicked it on Mike.

I sat in my seat and turned towards the front. At this point I was taking pages out of Edward's book on how to ignore people but Mike didn't seem to take the hint. Even worse, he stayed next to me rather then going to his seat.

"So, you guys are doing your routine at the pep-rally, right?" Mike asked.

I sighed in exasperation. Really? God, what did I ever do to you?

Edward smirked beside me.

"Yes but you already knew that. You asked me that at lunch." I told him.

He looked down, kicking the ground with his shoe. "Oh yeah." A pause. "Well, I wanted to ask you something."

 _I_ wanted to slam my head against my desk.

"Jessica asked me to the dance." He explained.

I raised an eyebrow in question, wondering what he wanted. If he expected me to go on a rampage and hunt down Jessica he was going to be thoroughly disappointed.

"Well, you see I told her I had to think about it." He continued.

"Why would you do that?" I questioned. "It's obvious that she likes you a lot."

He paused, looking slightly wide eyed before he swallowed. "I didn't know if you had been planning to ask me."

I gaped at him, only one thought going through my head. I knew I shouldn't have accepted that flower he got me. "Um, no. To tell you the truth I hadn't been planning to go at all."

"Why?" He demanded.

My temper flared. As if he deserved an answer when he acted like that. Still, I knew that if I didn't give him one he would keep pestering me. "I have something I have to do that day, besides my dad doesn't let me go to dances." That seemed like a good enough excuse.

"Are you sure you couldn't get him to let you?" His voice was turning whining and it was severely grating on my nerves.

Okay, deep breath. You're not allowed to punch him.

Edward coughed from beside me, although he sounded like he was trying hide a laugh more then anything.

"No, he's really doesn't like dances, even back in Maine I wasn't allowed to go to them." I explained.

His chin dropped to his chest and he looked like a puppy that had just been kicked. I bit my lip, feeling slightly bad but I refused to say anything more in case he thought I wanted to go with him. "Oh, okay."

He walked back to his seat and I lowered my head to the desk, resting my forehead against the cold surface.

I was so over all of this. Why was it always the weird guys that I attracted?

I lifted my head a fraction and banged it against the desk in annoyance. I hated that the few boys I did like always thought I was weird and all the boys I couldn't stand wouldn't leave me alone. I was sure I must have pissed some type of higher being off at some point.

"Are you sure you should be destroying any brain cells you have left?" The voice was full of humor and one I hadn't heard in over a month.

I turned my head sideways, gaping at Edward. His black eyes were looking down at me and one side of his mouth was lifted in a smile. If I had been in better mood I might have taken the fact that he had spoken to me again a bit better. As of now it just seemed to piss me off more.

"Well, look at this, the statue has come to life." My voice was flat, the sarcasm evident.

His good humor disappeared and he turned back to the front. If I hadn't been sitting next to him for so long then I would have thought that he had gone back to ignoring me but his posture was different. The rigidness that had been evident the past month was gone, he seemed relaxed and even as I watched, a small smile was etched back onto his features.

I turned my head back, my hair hiding my face as I considered what all this meant. Why was he talking to me again?

The teacher walked in and I sat up, dreading this day in Bio. I was so ready for this to be done. Actually, on second thought I was so ready for school to be done. I needed to graduate already.

For the rest of class I focused mostly on taking notes. I wouldn't contemplate the shift in Edward's behavior. I wouldn't question what it meant. Just write down the boring stuff the teacher says and then I can leave.

The plan worked for the most part. I kept my eyes on the front, even during the few times when I could tell that Edward was looking at me. Just like the first day I wouldn't meet his eye.

When class was finally over I heaved a sigh of relief. I quickly shoved my folder in my bag, probably bending more then a few papers as I did so. I stood.

"Annabell."

I froze at the voice. I probably stood there for ten seconds debating on whether or not to answer him. Finally I looked over my shoulder, just able to see him in my peripheral. "Two times in one day, this must be a new record."

He snorted. "I'm sorry. I know I must be upsetting you but this really is for the best," He said. His voice was earnest, almost pleading as if he was begging me to understand. "It's better that we not be friends."

I rolled my eyes but ignored the pain in my chest at his words. "I kind of got that you felt that way. Either that or I must have been blind this past month."

He quickly shook his head. "If anything you see more than most."

The comment was cryptic and I was sure it had something to do with his family.

I could feel my eyes squint as I turned towards him, fully facing him finally. His eyes were locked on mine but there was something in his expression that kept me from walking away.

"So what's going on then?" I asked. More then anything I wanted an answer to that question. I hated how he had been treating me lately but even more than that, I hated not knowing why. All I wanted was that one answer and it was grating on me that no matter who I turned to, I didn't receive it.

"I'm sorry." They were the only words he spoke and I knew from his demeanor that he wouldn't say any more.

I scoffed and turned, heading for the door. I wasn't surprised that he didn't give me what I wanted but more then a little part of me was hurt because of it. As I was walking over the threshold, part of my bag caught on the door. Rather then take the time to on do it, I just gave it a sharp tug, to pissed to care.

As I heard tearing fabric, I knew I should have just reined in my temper. The contents of my bag spilled across the floor. I bit my lip and then heaved a sigh as I gave up. Obviously bad things happened when I was pissed.

When I looked down it was to see that Edward was already there and had gathered most of my possessions. I helped pick up the rest of them and shoved them through the huge hole I know had in the bottom of my bag.

"Thanks," I told Edward, looking at him through my lashes. I turned and walked to gym.

When I got there most everyone was already changed up. I rushed to comply and the class started. Mike avoided me for the rest of gym, which pleased me to no end. I still felt a little bad about the reason why though.

After gym I changed up, ready to go home. With the competition being behind us and the only things left the pep-rally, Melissa had cut practice back to just Tuesdays and Thursdays. As I headed out to my truck, I froze when I saw the still figure or Eric standing by the red beast. I considered turning and walking back inside the school, especially if this was about the same thing Mike had wanted earlier. Although Eric hadn't been mobbing me like Mike and Tyler had, he definitely was a little more than friendly in our one shared class. Most of the time I brushed it off, trying to relay the message that I wasn't interested yet times like this I wondered why my hints never seemed to get picked up.

Eric looked up at that moment and I found myself obligated to move forward. Why couldn't I have just been sick today?

"Hi, Annabell." He said, waving his hand.

I moved my own arm in something that resembled a hello. "What's up?" I asked hesitantly. I was barely able to keep my voice from stuttering.

"I wanted to ask you if you would go to the spring dance with me." He told me.

I was slightly surprised, not so much that he was asking but more so the way he was asking. Eric had always seem a little withdrawn and I had attributed it to his being shy yet he hadn't even paused, not the way Mike had. "Sorry," I told him, telling the same story I had told Mike. "My dad doesn't let my go to dances."

His face dropped just the way Mike's had but I found that my patience with all of this was wearing thin. "Oh, maybe another time." He said and walked off before I could say that there wouldn't be another time. Even if I did like him, I wouldn't be going to any dances.

I dropped my head against my truck door, wishing that I could just be invisible in that moment.

"Didn't I warn you about your brain cells?"

My head shot up and my eyes locked on the form of Edward Cullen as he walked by. He grinned and I felt my eye narrowing into a glare. Rather then respond I climbed into my truck, and shoved the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life and after quickly checking all my mirrors, I pulled out. I was just about to hit the gas when Edward's silver car pulled out in front of me. He sat there, idling, as he waiting for his siblings, who I could see where just now leaving the building.

My glare intensified. Really? You're really going to be that much of an ass right now?

My thoughts continued in this manner until I heard a knock on my passenger side door. I glanced over and was surprised to see Tyler standing there, grinning. His car sat behind me, the driver's door open.

I leaned over and rolled down the window. "Look, it's not my fault. Cullen won't move his ass." I told him, gesturing to said ass.

His smile widened. "Oh, I know and I'm thankful for it. I wanted to ask you something before you got away."

My hand tightened around my steering wheel and I decided I really needed something to punch in that moment.

"Will you ask me to the girls choice spring dance?" He was so confident in the answer that he didn't even bother asking me to the dance, he just assumed that I wanted to go with him and that more than anything annoyed me.

"Tyler," I began, as I smiled and looked at him through my eyelashes. I was going for the picture of innocence. "Will you go jump off a cliff?"

His eyes widened and I felt slightly bad for him in that moment. It wasn't his fault that my patience had already been exhausted that day. I sighed. "I can't go to the dance, my dad doesn't let me." I explained.

"Oh, Mike said that. I thought you had just been letting him down easy." He explained.

I could feel my teeth grinding at his words. I was going to run him over.

"Well, there's always prom. I'll see you later." He waved and hurried back to his car, not giving me time to respond. What was it with boys in this town?

I dropped my head down to my steering wheel in front of me. The horn blared loudly but I couldn't bring myself to care. I was so over all of this.

In front of me I could see Edward rocking in his seat with laughter. No doubt he had heard every word of what had been said. Maybe if he wouldn't move I could make him move. My foot inched closer to the gas and then I felt my phone ringing in my pocket.

I pulled it out and looked at the caller idea. A number flashed across the screen, one I didn't recognize. I hit answer and brought it up to my ear. "Hello," I said into the speaker.

When I looked back up, Edward was gone and the lane in front of me was open. I started driving out of the parking lot as I listened on the phone.

"Hi, is this Annabell Evans?" A female voice said.

"Yes," My voice was hesitant, I didn't know why some random person would have my number and my name for that matter.

"This is Julie and I'm calling from Forks Elementary." She informed me.

As soon as the words penetrated my ear, I felt pressure growing in my stomach. It quickly became painful. "Is everything all right?"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry if I worried you. It would just appear that Alisha is sick today. She's in with the nurse right now. We were wondering if you would be able to come and pick her up from school."

I sighed in relief, thankful that was all the call was about. "I'll be there in five," I informed her.

When I pulled up to the school, I ran up to the door. The secretary buzzed me in and then pointed me in the direction of the nurses office. When I walked in it was to find Alisha laying on the cot looking positively green.

I knelt down next to her, putting my hand on her forehead. She did feel a little warm. Her eyes fluttered open and I gave her a small smile. "How you feeling?"

She groaned in response, her arms wrapped around her stomach.

I nodded in understanding. "Do you think you can walk or do you want me to carry you?"

She held her arms out to me and I reached forward. Alisha always got a bit clingy when she didn't feel good. I didn't mind though, it just meant I got lots of couch time with her.

I lifted her up, balancing her on my hip as I checked her out. She hid her face in the crook of my neck when Julie wished her goodbye and I waved as I headed to the truck. When I got home I brought her straight to the coach and supplied her with water, crackers and a bucket. After that her favorite movie went in the DVD player and her head in my lap.

I ran my fingers through her hair, gently pulling out the snarls. Before the credits were even through, Alisha was already asleep.

She ended up sleeping through most of the night. The only times she was awake was when either Dad or I woke her up to give her medicine or make her drink water. Despite what the secretary had said, she didn't throw up again and by the next morning she was feeling well enough to go to school again. Dad considered keeping her home another day but seeming he couldn't get the day off, he settled with sending her to school.

I bid her goodbye that morning, reminding her to drink plenty of water. She rolled her eyes at me, waving her hand as she did. I stuck my tongue out, eliciting a laugh from her before I closed the door.

I drove to school, worrying my lip and hoping Alisha would be able to last the day. She seemed fine when I left, energized and ready to go again. I guess at the most I would just have to wait and see. I pulled into the parking lot and after I parked I pulled out my phone. Instead of putting it on silent like I usually did at school, I left it on ring. I usually only got messages from my dad any ways, it's not like my phone would be an interruption.

I climbed out of my truck and couldn't help making a face as I stepped into a puddle. Just great, an awesome way to start the day, now I would have wet feet to deal with.

I took two steps towards the school and that was when I noticed Edward standing at the front of my truck. I heaved a sigh, already dreading this confrontation if it was going to turn out like all the rest. Perhaps there was something about our personalities that just didn't click. Despite that thought, I still liked him the same amount I had before. How bad is that? Here I am and I still like the guy that's been a jerk to me for the past month. What kind of sick masochist was I?  
All throughout my little ran in my head, Edward stood there, smiling at me. "Sorry about the traffic jam last night." He said, his eyes shining. Clearly he was not.

I shrugged my shoulders, already over it. "You better be glad I like your family or I'd still be mad." I told him, giving him a weak glare.

He chuckled. "Does that mean you're not?"

Again I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm bad at holding grudges." I explained. Even if I had been severely pissed at someone one day, usually after sleeping on it, I was over it.

"Well, that's good. I had to let Tyler have his chance." He said, snickering.

Okay, forget that, I might still be a little mad. "You did that on purpose?" I gasped.

"Like I said, it was for Tyler's sake."

I was going to run both of them over. I turned and headed towards the school, leaving him behind. Despite walking fast, he was caught up with me again in a few strides. "Aren't you supposed to be pretending that I don't exist?"

My remark shocked him, I could tell by the widening of his eyes. He reached out, snagging my arm, forcing me to face him. His gold eyes were hot, almost scorching. "I've never been oblivious to your presence, no matter how hard I tried."

His remark did two things. The first was that it brought me back to that night on my front porch. The sincerity that had been present then was present now and it was doing funny things to my stomach. The second thing was that his wording struck me in the face. He had tried to ignore me and that meant that for some reason, he hadn't wanted me around.

I ducked my face, my cheeks flaming at the hidden meaning behind his words. "What do you want?" I asked.

He seemed surprised by my reaction but he gathered himself and smiled anyways. "I wanted to ask you something but you've side tracked me more then a few times." He explained.

I nodded. "What is it?"

His eyes wandered and then snapped back to my own and they scorched again. "I was wondering if next Saturday, the day of the spring dance," he started and then I turned on him.

"Are you serious?" I contemplated walking away again but he laughed, stopping me.

"Would you let my finish?"  
I bit my tongue but I knew my eyes were still narrowed in accusation.

He smiled again and then continued. "I heard you say that you wouldn't be going and I was wondering if you would want to spend the day with me?"

I felt like I was doing the ice-bucket challenge. "Huh?" I asked.

"Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett have always liked school dances but it's not something I'm particularly drawn to. I usually stay at home and seeming you will be too, I was wondering if you would want to do something together."

Although his explanation made sense, in a way, I was left with questions. "Why?" and then before I gave him time to answer I continued. "I thought you said you didn't want to be friends. Hanging out is definitely a friend-like thing."

He pressed his hands together in front of him, seeming to debate on what to say for a moment. "It would be better for you if we weren't friends but," a pause here and then he rushed the last few words. "I'm tired of trying to stay away from you."

I was back on the porch, the cold air against my skin and his eyes staring into my own.

"So do you want to spend the day with me?" He asked and gold was the only thing I saw.

I sucked in a breath but I was still too speechless to answer him so I just nodded. He smiled, his teeth white and his eyes sparkling. His face quickly became serious.

"You really should stay away from me though." He told me and then smiled again. "I'll see you at lunch."

He waved and walked away as I realized that I was standing outside my first class. As I walked to the door, I realized that I felt more than a little dizzy.

 **Hi, so my friend won't stop bothering me because I have nothing up on my profile page. The only problem is that I have no clue what to put up so I thought I would put that problem up to all of you, my lovely readers. Leave reviews or PM me about any questions you have, about the story or myself. Give me anything you want to know and I will answer everything to the best of my abilities. As always I hoped you enjoyed. I also hope that you're guys are super excited for the next chapter. It doesn't turn out to well for Mike. See you on Monday!**


	9. Chapter 9: Apple Juice and Stomach Acid

**So I hope all of you have been looking forward to this chapter as much as I have. So far, this is my favorite chapter seeming I had so much fun writing on it. Dissing on Mike is becoming my favorite hobby! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Apple Juice and Stomach Acid

I stumbled to my seat and spent all of first class just trying to get my head on straight. Second class was spent going over his wording again and again, trying to understand what was going on. Third class I was trying to figure out what he meant by his last comment. Did he just mean he would see me or was he insinuating something else? Was he planning on sitting with my friends and I? I scoffed at that, imagining the outcome.

When I walked in to art, Alice must have known that something was up. She was practically bouncing in her seat and her smile was blinding. I contemplated turning and walking back out the door but the teacher already saw me.

I sighed and took my seat next to her.

"So you've got a date then?" She asked, slyly.

I groaned. "It's not a date." I told her.

She scoffed. "Oh please, if you weren't so opposed to dances then he probably would have asked you to that."

I raised an eyebrow at her, wondering how she knew I didn't go to dances but I shrugged it off. That was part of being friends with Alice. She just knew things about you. "Why do you say that?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Please, he's smitten with you." She told me.

I almost wanted to laugh at her word choice but the words themselves had me shaking my head. "Sure, whatever you say." My voice was heavy with sarcasm.

She sighed in frustration but at this point I refused to believe her. There have been to many things that pointed to the opposite. He, more then likely, was just bored and wanted someone to hang out with that day. Although I'm still confused on why he asked me of all people.

Art passed and then the bell rang for lunch. I spent most of the walk there twisting my fingers together. I was still unsure of what Edward had meant by his comment. Alice must have known how I was feeling because she was grinning next to me. I kept shooting her glares but they didn't seem to effect her.

When we got in line for food the thought of actually eating made my stomach heave. Instead I just settled for a thing of apple juice. I paid for it and then Alice and I headed towards the table. Alice set her tray of food that wouldn't be touched down and we sat. I quickly flickered a glance at the table that the male Cullens usually sat but I was surprised to find it empty.

I looked back around to find Alice smirking at me. I turned towards Lauren, Alice being to much to deal with right now. Lauren was picking at her food, looking at it dejectedly.

I bumped her shoulder with mine to get her attention. "You okay?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm fine."

Warning bells went off in my head. Whenever a girl said that she was fine, something was definitely not.

"You sure?" I questioned, trying to look her in the eyes.

That made her more mad than anything. "Yup," she said, popping the p. She then looked away, turning towards Jessica and Mike who were talking about a trip down to the beach that was happening this weekend.

I was flabbergasted. Although Lauren at least got along with Jessica, unlike me, she still wasn't her favorite person. Something was definitely going on. I bit my lip, wondering who I could talk to. Jessica would probably know to some extent but if she would be willing to tell me was another matter entirely.

Before I could think on the matter to long Alice tossed a chip at me. I looked up, scowling at her. She pointed at the table the other Cullens usually sat at. Edward was sitting there by himself and he smiled when our eyes met.

He motioned for me to join him and my mind went blank. He wasn't serious, was he?

I looked to Alice and she chuckled.

"Does he really want me to go sit with him?" I asked her.

She nodded and made a shooing motion. I rolled my eyes but stood none the less. I felt like everyone was looking at me as I walked to the other side of the cafeteria. When I got to his table, I stood behind the seat across from him.

"Do you want to sit with me today?" He asked, gesturing.

In answer I sat in the seat, placing my apple juice in front of me. Silence descended as I tried to get my brain to work again. "Well, I wasn't quite expecting this." I told him truthfully.

"I decided that as long as I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly." He said, smiling.

I waited for him to explain but when he didn't I just heaved a sigh. "You know I hate your cryptic comments, right?"

He chuckled, his eyes alight. "I know." His eyes flickered to something behind my back. I turned to see both Lauren and Jessica gaping at me from my usual table. At the other end, Alice sat with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.

I swiveled back around, facing Edward again.

"You're friends are angry with me for stealing you." He looked mischievous and pleased when he told me that.

I snorted. "Yeah, sure." I said, resting my chin on my hand. "If anything, Jessica wants to kill me and Lauren wants to jump me later to ask what's going on."  
"You're probably right," he said, but the way he said it made it sound as if he knew I was. I tucked that away with everything else.

I snapped the cover off my apple juice and took a swig. If anything it made the nerves in my stomach worse. "So I'm still confused about what brought all this on," I informed him.

He titled his head to the side, regarding me. "I told you earlier that I got tired of staying away from you so now I'm done being good."

So then does that mean being with me is bad? I swallowed against the block in my throat. "What do you mean being good?"

He took a breath and then explained. "From now on I'm just going to do what I want and let what happens happen. I'm done fighting so in that way, I'm done being good."

I was even more confused than before. "I still don't understand," I let on.

He grinned again, looking boyish in his merriment. "I always say too much when I talk to you so I'm counting on that fact."

I rolled my eyes, realizing that I wasn't going to get any explanation. I took another sip of my juice and that seemed to help my stomach settle a little. I glance up at Edward but he was staring at the table now. "So then what does this all mean?"

He looked at me, his eyes tightening slightly. Was he getting annoyed with all these questions?

"Now, I don't think I understand." He said, looking slightly frustrated.

"What does this make us?" I clarified, using my hands to gesture between us. "Yesterday you weren't even talking to me, not really any way and now you're wanting me to sit with you. To be honest it's giving me a bit of whiplash."

He looked at the table again, seeming to be thinking over the answer. "I'm not sure." He finally said.

"Well, are we friends then?" I questioned. "Or not?"

He tilted his head to the side, his eyes piercing mine. I couldn't find it in myself to look away. "I guess we could try but I need you to know that I'm not a very good friend for you."

My hands tightened around my juice. "You say that a lot."

He nodded. "Partly because you seem to not be understanding. If you're smart, you'll leave me alone."

His comment reminded me of his other ones about my brain cells. I gave him a small glare and he flinched back, surprised. "I think you've made your opinion on my intelligence clear."

He gave me a small smile in apology before he glanced behind me again. "Mike seems to think that I'm being too menacing with you. He's debating on whether or not to come over here himself." He informed me.

I dropped my head to the table, a bang coming from it. "I need to get a really big guard dog." I mumbled.

Edward laughed and I found myself smiling in spite of the confusion I felt. I tilted my head back, my chin resting on the table. Our eyes met again and the silence deepened as neither of us looked away. His smile widened slightly but it softened at the same time. After a few more second I found my head spinning and I tore my gaze away, sucking in a breath.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

I looked back to him. The question was a little unexpected but he looked curious, his face open. "I guess I'm just trying to rap my head around all this. In truth this it going to take a little adjusting to after a month of silence."

He nodded in what I hoped was understanding. "I'm sorry for the way I acted, it just seemed like the best thing to do at the time."

Another cryptic remark. Why couldn't he just be honest with me and fully explain some of this stuff.

"Are you okay?" He asked, suddenly.

"Slightly annoyed," I told him honestly.

He made a motion with his arm, encouraging me to continue.

I took a deep breath and launched into my rant. "I just don't like being kept in the dark. I have so many questions that go unanswered because of you and it's driving me nuts. To some extent I understand, especially after what happened when you saved me from Tyler's van but I need you to understand that I still want to know. I haven't spoken about it again and I don't even say anything to Alice and Rosalie, although I know they know what's going on as well so I can obviously keep a secret if that's what you're worried about. I mean, I feel like I'm wearing a blindfold and we're all playing Marco-polo, only when I yell Marco, no one answers me."

He cringed slightly be a smile still tugged at his lips. "I like the example."

I flushed, my face going red. "I have a seven-year-old sister, you're just lucky you're not getting Dora the Explorer at this point."

He laughed and the mood lightened considerable. "I'm sure soon enough you'll have your answers. Like I said before, you see more than most people do."

Although that wasn't a promise or anything close it still made me feel a lot better. He was implying that I wouldn't be left in the dark for much longer and after how long I've already waited, I could be patient for a little bit longer if it meant I would get answers.

"So I have a question for you." Edward started, a smile appearing on his lips.

I gestured for him to continue.

"You've obviously thought a lot about my family. What I want to know is your theories."

I winced as I'm sure my face became even redder. "Not happening." I said.

"Why not?" He questioned, grimacing.

"Well, it's not so much that's I have theories as it is that I'm gathering information." I explained.

"Well, then what have you gathered?" He pushed.

I bit my lip, considering whether or not to say anything. I looked up and I was locked in his eyes again. "You're strong, and fast. You don't eat," I glanced down at the empty table in front of him and he grimaced. "You're cold too and indestructible from what I've seen."

I paused, tilting my head as I thought over what I had said. "It sounds like I'm describing super man."

He smiled at that but it was strained. "What if I'm not the hero?" He looked down at the table. "What if I'm the bad guy?"

I leaned back slightly, shaking my head. "How do you expect me to believe that when you've saved my life? I'd be dead right now if it wasn't for you." The earnestness in my voice must have shocked him but I meant every word that I spoke. He had saved me and for that I was going to be eternally grateful.

I held his eyes until they flickered down to the table again. When he looked back up his head was titled slightly to the side, something I was coming to see meant he was curious. "Aren't you hungry?" He gestured to my juice.

I shrugged. "Not really. I'm guessing you're not."

We both smiled at that, especially because I knew that they didn't eat.

That was when I noticed that the cafeteria was mostly empty. I jumped, looking around in surprise. "What time is it?"

Edward reached forward and grabbed the cap of my juice. "Class starts in a few minutes." He answered, starting to spin it.

I stood, pushing the chair back. "Then let's get going, we're going to be late." I waited for him but he didn't move.

Finally he looked up, smiling softly. "I'm not going to class."

"Why not?" I demanded. God, I was starting to sound like Mike.

"Sometimes it's healthy to skip." I sighed again at the cryptic answer but knew I wasn't going to get anything else.

"Well, I'm going. I guess I'll see you later." I told him.

He nodded, spinning the top even faster.  
I headed for the exit and right before I went through the doors, I looked back. Edward still sat in his seat and for some reason, he looked lost. The late bell rang then and I hurried down the hall but I felt like my mind was still back there with him, spinning faster than that top.

When I rushed through the door, Mr. Banner was passing out things that would be needed for a lab. I hurried to my seat, ignoring the look he gave me.

I set my bag down and sat heavily in the chair. As soon as I did the room seemed to spin. I blinked, trying to get rid of the feeling but it persisted. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths through my mouth. That seemed to help a little bit.

I tried to pay attention while Mr. Banner demonstrated the blood testing lab we were doing. I even wanted to smile as I heard Mike yelp when he was stuck with the needle but I couldn't. There was a ringing in my ears and I found that the voices of everyone around me seemed to be coming from further and further away. Slowly, carefully I lowered my head to the desk. The cold top felt good against my heated forehead.

As I sat there, trying to breath, I felt my stomach heave. My mouth was warm, I felt like I had just taken a sip of hot water. Oh no. Maybe nerves weren't the only reason my stomach had felt so messed up.

It heaved again and I found myself fighting the urge to gag.

"Annabell."

I struggled to open my eyes. When I did it was to see a concerned looking Mr. Banner standing in front of me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head no, not trusting myself to speak.

He turned and addressed the class. "Is someone willing to take Annabell to the nurses office?" He asked.

Of course it was Mike who volunteered. He pulled my arm around his neck and he heaved me up. I was probably putting a little too much of my weight on him but I didn't care. At this point my head was spinning too much to do anything about it.

Despite how much I wanted to hurry, because I knew what was coming, Mike was walking slow to the nurse, probably savoring his time that he was basically groping me. If I didn't feel so bad, I would have kicked his ass to make him move faster.

We were only about half way there when I started gagging.

"Mike, stop." I managed to get out.

"But you needed to be in the nurses office." He said, still pulling me along.

I opened my mouth to argue but before I could say a word I puked apple juice and stomach acid all over his shoes. I felt bad, or at least I did until he let go of my arm and I dropped to the ground next to him.

"That's disgusting!" I heard him screech. He started kicking his feet to try and get my puke of them as he continued. "I can't believe you just got sick on my shoes. I'm probably going to have to throw these away now."

I couldn't find any part of me that cared about him in that moment as I lay on the pavement, trying to keep my stomach from ejecting anything that it might have left in it. If anything laying down like this seemed to be helping a little bit. It was at that moment that I heard my named called by a voice I really didn't want to hear while I was in this predicament.

Edward walked up, seemingly out of no where. He knelt down next to me, his gold eyes raking over my body. "Are you okay?"

Mike answered for me, his voice still disgruntled. "She was almost passing out in Bio. I was supposed to be bringing her to the nurse but she puked on me instead."

Edward hid his chuckled and I could see him trying not to smile.

"I'll take it over from here." He said, authority ringing in his voice.

I tried to shake my head no but that just made me more dizzy.  
"But I was supposed to-" Mike started.

Edward cut him off, sending him a glare while he was at it. "You can head back to class."

He was already down next to me so all it took was for him to slide his arms under my legs and around my back for us to be moving. My eyes popped wide when I felt the ground leave me. I was about to protest but the motion of Edward walking sent my stomach into another fit. He must have seen my face go green or something because the next thing I knew, he dropped my legs, holding me up with his other arm and faced me in the direction of the trash.

This was something I didn't need him seeing but I couldn't help it as what was left in my stomach was rejected. I was thankful though as I felt his cold hand brushing back my hair. It was an intimate gesture but right now I was glad for it, both for the relief at the temperature and for how soothing it was on my still spinning mind.

By the time my stomach was empty I had tears leaking from my eyes and my noise was running. God, I hated getting sick. Before I could move to wipe them away, I felt Edward's hand go from my hair to my face, sweeping away the tracks. He then pulled a tissue from his pocket, holding it out to me. I took it and blew my noise before smiling in thanks to Edward.

Now that my stomach was empty I felt a little bit better.

"You ready to go to the nurse?" He asked, his voice gentle. Absentmindedly I noticed that he was still rubbing my back with his other hand.

I nodded. "Just don't try to carry me again." I informed him.

He chuckled but instead offered me his arm. Making it the rest of the way was slow going, even with Edward holding up most of my weight but eventually we made it into the office. Ms. Cope was startled up from her seat when she saw me and she moved around to the front of the desk. "Oh dear, are you okay?" she asked.

Edward nodded for me. "Just a little case of the flu." He explained.

She nodded and moved forward to open the door to the nurse. An older lady sat inside, reading a novel. She looked up when I entered and then jumped into action. I was pulled onto one of the cots before she rushed off to get an ice pack for my head.

As soon as she was gone, I looked to Edward who was huddled in the corner. "You were right before." I told him.

He smirked. "I usually am but about what in general?"

"Ditching is healthy." I explained.

There was a pause before Edward spoke again. "You know you had me worried for a minute there. You were so still," he told me, his eyes not leaving my own. "I thought I would have to avenge you."

I snorted at his comment but didn't miss the hidden meaning behind his words. Great, I must look like a corpse. "Well, I might take you up on that at some point, especially if it concerns Mike."

He laughed and a small smile settled on my face. I liked making him laugh, it was definitely better then his glares.

"Just give me the word." He told me.

I nodded, filing that away for later. At the very least I could get Edward to intimidate Mike and make him leave me alone. Although maybe Emmett would do it to. Definitely something to think about. "I bet he's super pissed right now."

Edward nodded, jubilantly. "He absolutely loathes me."

Although I was sure that was true, there was that note of confidence in his voice again, just like it had been there earlier at lunch.

"So what happened?" He asked, gesturing to all of me.

"Alisha got sent home sick yesterday. She was all better by this morning though. I didn't even think to consider that I might have gotten it." I informed him. I had just thought my stomach and my head had been caused completely by him. I kept that part to myself though.

The nurse returned then. She gave me the ice-pack and I pressed it against my forehead, sighing at the icy temperature.

It was at the moment that Ms. Cope opened the door back up, calling in. "We've got another one."

I pushed off the bed giving her the ice pack back. Someone else needed the cot right now. Edward helped me out into the outer office where Mike stood waiting as another boy was ushered in to the nurse. I leaned against the wall, only focusing on my breathing.

"You look better," Mike said, sullenly. Yup, he was definitely pissed.

"There's nothing left to upset my stomach any more." I told him.

He nodded before continuing. "You going back to class?"

I blanched at the thought, knowing that I was sure to be heading home after this. He must of read that in my expression because he nodded before I could say anything.

"So you're going on the trip, right?" He asked, his eyes darting to Edward.

"I told you I would earlier."

He seemed to cheer up a little at that. "I just wanted to double check. We're going to be meeting at my dad's store at ten." Again his eyes flickered to Edward and I found myself rolling mine.

"I'll make sure I'm there." I told him, just wanting him to leave at this point.

"I'll see you then." He said, heading for the door.

"See ya."

He finally left then and I sighed when he was completely gone. I sank down into a seat, my legs starting to give out on me again. Leaning my head back, I closed my eyes. I was drained at this point and ready for a nap.

"Ms. Cope is going to call your dad." Edward said, his voice close to my ear.

I kept my eyes closed but still shook my head. "He can't come and pick me up. I'll just bring myself home." I said and I went to stand up.

Edward put his hand on my shoulder, pushing me back down into the chair. "I'll take care of it."

I cracked my eyes open and watched as he walked up to the desk. "Ms. Cope?" He asked.

She paused, reaching for the phone. "Yes, Edward?"

"I was thinking that maybe I should bring Annabell home. Her dad is working right now and wouldn't be able to come get her." He explained.

She pressed her hand to her chest, seeming shocked at the gesture. "Why, how nice of you. I've already excused her from class, do you need to be as well?"

He shook his head, his smile stretching. "No, that's okay. Mrs. Goff won't mind."

Ms. Cope nodded in understanding. "Well, then you're all set. Feel better Annabell."

I waved my hand, deciding that was enough of a reaction.

Edward walking back to me, the smile still in place. "Should I carry you or will an elbow do?" He asked.

In that moment I had the urge to hold my arms out just like Alisha had yesterday. I knew that probably wasn't the best idea for my stomach though so instead I stood, holding onto his arm for dear life. We made our way out to the parking lot and I found myself for once happy for the cold air and slight rain. It felt good on my flushed cheeks.

I walked in the direction of my truck but I quickly found out that wasn't where Edward was heading. He was steering me towards his own car. I poked him in the side and he looked down at me.

I pointed towards my truck. "That way."

He laughed but shook his head. "I just told her that I would take you home, besides, you're in no condition to be driving."

I thought about arguing that but I was still relying on his arm for my balance. Besides, despite me being sick, I liked being in Edward's presence. I didn't want it to end yet. "What about Alisha and my truck?" I asked.

"I'll have Alice drop off your truck and I'm sure Rosalie will be more than happy to pick up Alisha." He told me as we came up to his car.

I nodded in consent. If anything that would make Alisha's day. He opened the door and helped me in before walking swiftly around to his side. He climbed in and started the car. Almost instantly the car was blowing heat into my face. Although it mostly felt nice, it was also stifling. To solve the dilemma, I reached down and grabbed Edward's hand that had been laying in his lap and then pressed it against my forehead.

"Mmm," I sighed, content.

I heard him chuckle from beside me. "Does this mean I'm not allowed to use that hand to drive?"

I shook my head no. "It's not like you need it anyways."

Silence settled. I cracked an eye open to see Edward focused intently on the road ahead, although there was something in his expression that seemed a little off. It was like he was trying to figure something out. I could see the gears working in his head.

"May I?" I asked, motioning to the radio.

"Of course." He gave a curt nod.

I reached forward and turned it on, searching through the channels until I came across a country station. The song "Close enough to Perfect," by Alabama was playing. It was an older song but one that was special to me. I turned it down low enough so that it was almost background noise.

"You like country?" Edward asked, giving me a sideways glance.

"It's a Mainer thing." I told him, smiling. I moved his hand from my forehead to the back of my neck and sighed as I felt it against the heated skin. "I'm starting to like that you guys are always cold."

He full out laughed at that and in that moment, I was completely content. I knew the ride to my house wouldn't take long but at this point I would have liked it better if it would never end.

"How old are you?" His question came a few minutes later, out of no where.

"Sixteen."

I got another look for that. "You don't seem sixteen." He almost sounded disgruntled.

"Younger or older?" I asked, finally releasing his hand.

He pulled it back, setting it on his leg, his fist closed. "Both."

I smiled, biting my lip. "You're not the first to tell me that." I told him. "I was almost ten when Alisha was born so my childhood was kind of prolonged through her. I can be quite childish sometimes. At the same time, when my mom died, I had to grow up."

He nodded, as if he understood. Suddenly I was incredible curious about his childhood.

"What was your mother like?" His eyes didn't leave the road as he asked the question.

I nibbled on my lip before answering. "She was always energetic. She's the one that pushed me into doing all the sports I've done. She was always encouraging me to do the best I could and indulging me in any interests I had when I was little, no matter how foolish. Once, I told her I wanted to be the president so she jumped on board. We looked up all the requirements that you needed to meet and she even helped me plan out things I would change. My biggest plan was more recess and better cafeteria food."

There was a soft smile on Edward's face as he listened to me reminisce. "She sounds like an amazing woman."

I sighed, nodding in agreement. "I miss her, more then I care to admit."

"It's not wrong to miss someone." He said, turning towards me.

It was then that I noticed we were outside my house. I turned back to him. "It is when it hurts those around you. Alisha still has nightmares sometimes and she always wants to play house where she has a mom. She's trying to fill the void and my dad, he works as much as he can, partly so he doesn't have time to think about her. You should of seen him when we got the call about the accident. He was so broken and he stayed that way for so long. Before the competition, any mention of her would make him flinch most of the time." I explained, my voice getting bleaker as I continued. "It's not like I can really say anything to either of them so I can't miss her, even when I want to."

"You know you don't have to be the grown up all the time." His face was grim, as if he was sad about the life I had lived. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm sure any of us will listen. We all know how you feel to some extent."

I smiled in appreciation at the invitation. "I might take you up on that at some point." I paused, considering and then launched into my next question. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?"

There was a soft smile on his face as he answered. "They died a long time ago. To be honest I don't even remember them that well. I've been with Carlisle and Esme for a long time."

My heart ached hearing him say that. "They seem like incredible people," I said.

His smiled stretched as he nodded eagerly. "Carlisle was the doctor that treated my parents. He got close with our family so when they both passed away he took me in. I'm really very lucky." He spoke with such sincerity that I was left speechless.

After a moment he turned to me, his eyes assessing my form again. "We should get you inside."

The walk inside went quicker than the walk to the nurse had. Even though I was feeling slightly better, my stomach had settled and my head wasn't spinning so much, getting sick like I had usually left me weak after.

Edward stayed with me for most of the night after that, even after falling asleep on him a few times. Alice showed up eventually with my truck and Rosalie followed her not long after with my sister. For dinner that night, Rosalie and Alisha worked on macaroni and cheese which I did not partake of, I wasn't even able to keep water down yet.

As the day started to fade into night dad showed up and the three got ready to leave after they had informed him of what was going on. Alice was out in the car, Rosalie was saying goodbye to Alisha and Edward was in the living room with me.

"So, you should come down to the beach with us. You guys can all go." I told him.

He seemed pleased about it. "According to Mike, it didn't really sound like I was invited."

"Well, I just extended the invitation." I told him, sighing.

He chuckled. "Were are you going to be going exactly?" he asked.

"Down to La Push. I think someone said it was called First Beach." I explained to him.

He seemed to grimace. "How about we not push Mike to far. We don't need him to have a coronary."

I sighed, wistfully. "All the more reason for you to go."

"Sorry, I have plans with Emmett anyways." He informed me.

"Oh," I said, the disappointment clear.

"I'll see you Monday though."

He started heading towards the door when I understood his words.

"What about tomorrow?" I called after him.

"Emmett and I are starting the weekend early. We're going on a hiking trip."

I sighed again. "Well, have fun." It sounded false even to my own ears.

"And you have fun sun bathing." He grinned, motioning to the rain outside.

I laughed. "I'm not sure that I remember what the sun is," I told him truthfully.

He waved one last time and walked out the door. I listened carefully, concentrating on the sound of his car taking off until it completely faded. Was it bad that I missed him already?

 **Okay, so I just wanted to give everyone a heads up. On Thursday when I would usually post the next chapter, I will be away from my computer and not able to do so. Instead I will post it on Friday. Just wanted to let all of you know. I hope the fact that this chapter was so hilarious will make up for the late one coming up. See you on Friday! Oh and thank you for the reviews to anyone who has been leaving them. You have no clue how excited I get when I see that I have them because I love hearing what you have to say. I think that's it. Okay, bye again!**


	10. Chapter 10: Ghost Stories

Chapter 10: Ghost Stories

By the next morning, I still wasn't able to keep anything down. Dad considered staying home with me but seeming I would mostly be sleeping the whole day I convinced him to just go to work. Besides, it wouldn't be the first day that I stayed home sick by myself.

Alisha gave me a kiss goodbye as she and dad left in the car. When they were gone I walked to the kitchen, grabbing a thing of gingerale out of the fridge and made my way back to the living room. It wasn't half an hour later that there was a knock at the door.

I grumbled but got up to answer it anyways. I opened the door to see Alice and Jasper standing there, Alice grinning crazily. "Hi," She said, pushing past me and walking to the kitchen with a bag she carried.

"Please come in," I said sarcastically. "I'm not sick or anything."

Jasper laughed and waited for me to step back for him to enter. "She's a little excited. She wants to play nurse." He informed me.

I smiled but I couldn't help rolling my eyes. "Why aren't you guys in school?" I questioned as I made my way back to the couch.

"Rosalie doesn't like going to school when Emmett isn't there so we decided that we would skip as well." He explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"And that evolved into becoming my nurse?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He smiled, looking pleased. "Don't worry. I'll try to reign her in."

I scoffed. "Good luck at that."

Alice appeared from the kitchen then, carrying a tray that had a bowl of chicken broth, two pieces of plain toast and a cup of plain tea.

"Here you go. Esme made the soup for you." She explained, setting the entire thing on my lap.

"Alice, you do realize that I haven't been able to keep anything down yet, right?" I asked her.

She waved it off. "Esme said the soup was a family recipe to help settle your stomach. Trust me, you'll be able to eat it."

I looked at the soup warily but sighed in the end. "Fine, but if I throw it up, I'm aiming for you this time."

Her face twisted into a disgusted mask as I laughed. I turned to the soup and took a sip of it. The broth was luke-warm and it seemed a bit thicker than normal soup. I swallowed and felt it go down my throat and hit my stomach. Surprisingly, it wasn't automatically rejected. I waited a moment but after nothing happened I took anther sip.

I was thankful that I was finally able to eat something again, although I wouldn't call broth substantial.

"After you're done eating we can watch some movies that I brought. We could also just hang out and talk."

I continued eating, looking at her skeptically. "You do realize what being sick means, right?"

Her face fell and I automatically felt bad.

"I don't mean to say we can't do some of that, it's just that I'm probably going to be sleeping for most of the day." I explained further.

She nodded in consent. After I was done eating she put in one of the movies that she had brought. Almost as soon as it started I was laughing and I almost forgot that I was supposed to be sick. After that was done, I had Alice pull out her laptop and I searched some videos on youtube to show her. Most of them were routines of all star teams at Worlds.

"Someday, I'm going to go and see one of the competitions. It will be amazing and I'm probably going to die of satisfaction."

Alice laughed. "I find it amusing that you day dreaming over a competition like some girls would day dream over a guy."

I smiled, wiggling my eyebrows which elicited another laugh. "We should go, sometime in the future. That can be our big trip after we graduate. Wouldn't that be awesome?" My voice was wistful and even though I knew what I was suggesting, I also knew it would probably never happen.

Alice thought about it for a moment. "Maybe sometime in the future."

The whole day was spent like that and I was pleased to find that by the end of it, I was sick free. I could eat again and standing up didn't make me automatically dizzy. It seemed like I was all good to go to the beach tomorrow.

Dad had the weekend off again so he was staying home with Alisha. Not to mention she had a play date with one of her friends later on that day.

The next morning I woke up to sun shinning through my window. I jumped and slid it open, taking a deep breath. The moisture that I had come to expect from it was gone and the air was warm in my lungs. I grinned, enjoying the feeling of the sun shining on my face. It felt foreign after a month and half with only rain.

I made pancakes for breakfast that morning, one of my specialties and then I got ready for the beach. I slipped on a swim suit and then threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. It was nice to finally be able to dip into my summer clothes. When I was done with that I grabbed a bag and started to pack it. A towel, change of clothes, my mp3 player, a brush with a couple elastics and my sparkle sweater from the competition in case it got cold. I debated on whether or not I would need sun block but I decided against it. It's not like I would really need it and who cared if I got a little tan.

By 9:30 I was heading out the door, almost skipping in the warm weather. The sun brought a mood out of me that even the thought of Mike couldn't dampen. The drive to the outfitters store that Mike's family owned wasn't long and by the time I got there, I was ten minutes early. Despite that, Lauren, Angela, Ben and Mike were already there.

I walked up to Lauren when I got there. "Hey," I said.

She turned, smiling although her eyes were slightly guarded. "Hi, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better." I told her, putting my hand on my stomach. "Did I miss anything at practice and at school on Friday?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Practice was the same as always and Friday was boring. I was looking forward to this all day." She spread her arm and looked up to the sky.

I laughed, totally in agreement with her.

Angela walked up to us. "Hey, Lauren and I were talking about going down to Port Angeles to look for dresses for the dance. Do you want to come?"

Lauren stiffened as Angela extended the invitation. "No thanks," I informed her. "I'm not going."

"That doesn't mean you still can't come." She hedged. "We could use your opinions and you can shop for a dress for prom."

I made a face, debating on whether or not to inform her that I wasn't planning on going to the prom, either. Instead I just shrugged my shoulders. "I'll think about. When are you planning on going?"

"Sometime early this week, hopefully Monday or Tuesday."

I nodded in understanding. "Well, let me know when you figure it out."

Lauren seemed a little tense after that but thankfully other people started showing up then. Everyone quickly divided up into groups and piled in cars. I ended up in the one Mike was driving, smothered between Jessica and Angela.

I put my headphones in as I contemplated the change in Lauren. It seemed that whatever it is wasn't trivial or she wouldn't still be so standoffish but the big question was what was going on? As I looked through everything I couldn't come up with anything. I felt as frustrated as I had when it was Edward who had been ignoring me. I just hoped everything was alright and there wasn't something big that she was keeping hidden. I wish she would trust me as a friend.

I sighed, giving up with the questions. As of right now I didn't have enough facts to create a picture. Instead I turned to the view outside the window.

La Push wasn't far from forks so the drive didn't take long. Soon I was able to climb out of the car and just like that, I was looking out over the ocean.

I had only been to the ocean a few times in Maine but those times that I did had been magical. This was the same feeling, made even more acute by the fact that this beach looked like any I could have found back home.

People around me were unloading surfboards, bags and coolers. I joined the procession, helping to carry everything down to the beach where a circle of logs sat. In the middle there was a fire pit that had recently been used. Half-burned pieces of wood still sat in the middle, one end bone white, the other burnt black.

As soon as everything was set up, I stripped down, heading towards the shore line. The water was dark gray, despite the sun shining down on it. Because of the wind that blew, the small waves where white capped. I quickly braided my hair and then tied it off, making sure it wouldn't get snarled. I took a step forward, letting the waves rush over my feet.

The water was cold, a bit colder than I was used to but I would deal. I turned around to see a large group heading to the woods while a few stayed around the bonfire that someone had got going. The fire flickered green and blue because of the salt, something I had heard of but not actually seen. A few people were headed down this way, Lauren being one of them. She moved to stand next to me, putting her feet in the path of the waves as well. She crossed her arms over her chest, goosebumps around appearing.

"Race you?" I asked, smiling.

She smiled back and then we both shot off, laughing. I ran until the water was at my waist and then I dived under. I was shocked at the cold but it felt wonderful at the same time. It had been so long since I had gone swimming and being in the water again felt heavenly.

My head broke the surface and I sucked in a gulp of air. I was just wiping the water form my eyes when I was hit from behind. I shrieked and spun, seeing Lauren grinning at me, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Your on now." I said, skimming my arm across the top of the water. A wave gathered and hit her in the front, knocking her back.

She huffed, putting her arms underwater. "You asked for it."

A water fight ensued and by the time we were done we were both thoroughly soaked. I brushed stray hairs away from my face, laughing.

Lauren in front of me was starting to shake and her lip were already purple. "Time to get out?" I asked.

She nodded and we headed back to the beach, wrapping ourselves in towels before we went to sit next to the fire. We sat there, giggling every now and then as we watched the colored flames. Eventually, Lauren turned towards me, looking torn. "Hey, I want to apologize."

I faced her, giving her my full attention. "What for?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders but wouldn't meet my eyes. "The way I've been acting the past few days. I know I haven't been the friendliest."

I waved it off. "It's okay."

She shook her head before continuing. "I've just had a lot going on lately and I guess I took it out on you. Do you forgive me?" Her eyes were pleading, do a perfect representation of the puppy dog stare.

I pulled her in for a hug, reassuring her. "Like I said before, it's fine. There's nothing to forgive. Everyone is allowed to be a bit snappy every now and then." I gave her wet hair a tug. "Just don't make it a habit."

She laughed, pushing my hand away.

"Just know if you ever need to talk, I'm willing to listen," I told her.

She bit her lip but nodded anyways. She stood then. "I'm going to go get changed, do you want to come?"

I agreed and we both grabbed our bags before heading into the woods. After finding a secluded area with plenty of trees, we took turns holding up towels for the other person to change behind. When I was done, I threw on my sweater, slightly cold from the wind that was blowing.

Lauren laughed when she saw it. "I almost got the same one."

"My dad got it for me," I told her, grinning. It was definitely my favorite thing from the competition.

When we returned, the group that had left was back and lunch was being passed around. Not only that but people from the reservation had also come down to mingle. Most looked to be about our age but there were a couple that seemed older.

I had just got my lunch around when I looked up to see Jacob walking towards me, his face split in a grin. I couldn't help returning it as I moved to sit on a log, setting the plate on my knees.

"Hey," He said, sitting next to me.

"Hi," I replied before taking a bite of my sandwich still grinning.

"So how are you liking the truck?" He asked, eyeing the pile of chips I had.

I swallowed. "It's great. I was so lucky when Charlie told my dad about it."

He looked skeptical. "Have you tried taking it over fifty?"

"Uh huh. I have a friend who works on cars. She looked at it and fixed a few things. She even got it to stop being so loud so now it runs great." I told him.

He whistled, looking impressed. "You might have to introduce me to this friend of yours, especially if she's a girl."

I laughed, imagining the two of them together. I had to admit, I don't think they would be the best of friends. "So what are you doing down here?" I asked.

He scoffed. "You're on the rez now. This is my territory so the right question is what are you doing here?" He grinned at the end.

I rolled my eyes but answered anyways. "My friends planned a trip down here." I explained.

He nodded before pointing to two boys hovering at the waters edge, skipping stone. "My friends Quil and Embry. When they saw everyone down here they dragged me down."

I nodded in understanding, taking another bite of my sandwich. Jacob eyes drifted to my plate and he reached forward, grabbing a handful of chips. I tried to swat him away but he was to fast for me. He grinned, popping a few in his mouth.

I turned away from him, pouting. "Get your own food."

He laughed.

I heard a scoff and looked to see Jessica glaring at me from the log over. When she saw me looking she sneered. "It's to bad no one thought to invite the Cullens, isn't it Annabell?" She asked, smirking.

I rolled my eyes but before I could tell her off one of the older boys stood, staring her down. "Do you mean Dr. Cullen and his family?" He asked.

She seemed annoyed but turned to him anyways. "Yes, do you know them?"

He glanced towards me, his eyes landed on my sweater before he grimaced. I looked down, wondering if I had spilled something on it but it seemed fine.

"They don't come here." He said, turning back to Jessica.

That small sentence peaked my interest. Both Alice and Rosalie had opted out of driving me down here when I was getting my truck and now that I thought about it, Edward had only said no to my invite after I had told him where we were going to be. What kept them away from La Push then?

He turned back to his friends as I contemplated this new piece of information. When I finished my lunch, people were starting to break apart again. A group was planning another trip to the tide pools, where the larger group had gone originally. A few people were also heading up to a store that sold souvenirs and nick-knacks.

I thought that would be cool to check out and if I could get Jacob to come with me, maybe he knew something about what was going on with the Cullens. I turned to him, tilting my head to where the small group was starting to head off. "Do you want to go to?" I asked.

He groaned, still smiling though. "And see stuff I've seen my whole life, no thanks."

I rolled my eyes and shoved him on his shoulder, unlike the Cullens, he actually moved when I did that. "Come on, it will be fun. You can see them anew through my eyes." I said.

He snorted but eventually stood and we followed after the few people heading that way. The store was a small, wood building and only had a small sign on the outside that was to old to actually read. It looked almost abandoned but inside was another story. As soon as I stepped through, I was hit by the smell of incense. There were about four shelves in the middle holding various things not to mention other stuff stacked against walls. There were hand made blankets, clothes, carvings, dream catchers and even a small selection of books.

To the right of me a blanket was tacked against the wall, a picture of a black wolf hovering in front of a silver moon on it. The wolf looked enormous and it had wise, intelligent eyes. It's lips were slightly pulled back away from the sharp teeth but rather then making it look menacing, it made it look like he was about to open it's mouth and speak.

"Woah," I couldn't help the word as it was uttered.

Jacob grinned next to me. "Pretty cool isn't it?"  
I nodded, still slightly dazed looking at the picture. I almost felt like it could just walk out and stand in front of me.

"Our legends say that we're descendants from wolves and that they are our brothers still. Even now it is illegal for one of us to kill a wolf."

That one sentence broke me from my trance and my head snapped around to look at him. "Really?"

He nodded, looking as excited as Alisha did when she got to have ice cream after supper. He gestured me over to the shelves that had the books. He picked one out and I saw on the cover that it was a book of Quiluete art. He flipped it open and scanned the pages until he came to a picture of an almost smokey looking, male, native-American hovering over his people. He held it closer to me, letting me see it a bit better.

"As the legend goes my people were able to join their spirits with the bodies of wolves. They became the first of our kind that could shift from human to animal. They became the protectors and the tribe lived in peace. That was until they met their one natural enemy." He paused, glancing at me with his grin as he flipped to another page. In the middle of it were two red eyes, glaring forth with dark designs around them. " The cold-ones."

I could feel my eyes widen as he said the word. I gestured for him to continue.

"Their skin was hard as rock and they were strong, almost to strong for the wolves but they found that their teeth was the best weapon. They learned how to destroy the creatures and they lived in peace again."

I ticked off the things that I knew about the Cullens with Jacob's legend and they seemed to fit. "Is that why the guy from before seemed so angry when the Cullens were mentioned?"

Jacob put the book back, nodding.

"Is there a story behind that as well?" I smiled, lifting an eyebrow as I waited for him to begin.

He grinned. "You know, pale-faces technically aren't supposed to know about our legends."

"Well, if you don't want to tell me then fine." I huffed, pretending to be mad.

He laughed and took my elbowing, pulling me out of the store. We started to walk back to the beach but I could tell he was walking slow. I changed my pace to match his.

"Around the time of my great-grandfather, a pack of these cold-ones appeared, only they were different from the rest, or at least that's what they said. They were civilized, they didn't hunt humans so my great-grandfather made a truce of sorts with them. If they promised to never harm humans again and to stay off their land then the wolves wouldn't attack them."

I quirked an eyebrow. "But if they didn't hurt humans, then why did they have to stay away?" I questioned.

Jacob shrugged but continued anyways. "Just because they were supposed to hunt animals instead of people didn't mean that they couldn't make a mistake. They could be dangerous, even if they didn't mean to so they still aren't allowed here."

"So then how does this all work out with the Cullens?" I asked, although I was pretty sure I knew. I could feel my heart beating in my chest. All he had to do was confirm it and I would finally know.

"Apparently, the Cullens are the same one that my great-grandfather made the truce with and they've visited this area more than that. At first it was just the leader, the next time he came around there were five of them and now that they are back again, a new male and female has joined them."

"So what are they exactly?" I asked, trying to keep the excitement from my voice. "The cold-ones?"

"They're blood-drinkers. Your people call them vampires."

Goosebumps erupted on my arms and a chill ran down my back.

Jacob smiled. "You look scared."

I grinned back. "Well, you're a good storyteller."

We rejoined the fire at that point as the sky was starting to darken, clouds pushing their way back over the sun. Mike ran up then, his eyes bright. "There you are Annabell. Where have you been?"

"I was checking out the gift shop with Jacob," I said, gesturing to him.

Mike eyed Jacob's form, looking displeased. "You know each other?"

I nodded while Jacob took a step closer to me, grinning. "My dad bought my truck off his dad." I explained.

Mike's gaze hardened. "Well, we're getting ready to leave."

Jacob spoke up at that point. "If you want to come up to the house and visit my dad I could drive you back later." He grinned, his eyes flickering to Mike.

For a second I thought about accepting his offer, partly just to make Mike mad but in the end I shook my head. "Maybe another time. If you guys ever go down to visit Charlie, you should make sure to stop by." I informed him.

He nodded, seeming happy with that suggestion. "I'll make sure to do that. I guess I'll see you later then."

"Definitely."

Mike didn't seem happy at the end of the exchange which just put me in a better mood. Anything that made his day worse seemed to make mine better.

Soon after that, everything was packed into the vehicles and we climbed in. The ride back, I focused on the conversation of the others, not allowing my mind to drift towards the information I had learned. This wasn't the time or place to come to terms with something like this, that would be later, when I was alone.

It didn't take long for us to get back to the store and then after that I headed home. When I got back I kept myself busy cleaning the house. I did the dishes and the laundry, swept the floors, tidied up Alisha's room and even dusted. By the time I was done with that I started on supper, making a chicken pot pie. It was one of the meals that kept me moving throughout it and I wasn't free until I had popped it in the oven for it to cook.

I started on my homework then and I worked on it until it was time to eat. Supper was a quite affair although Alisha still spent all of it telling me about her play date. She wanted to watch a movie after that so I stayed and watched it with her. By the end, she was falling asleep on the couch and dad took her to tuck her into bed.

It was at this point that I couldn't put it off any more. I trudged up my stairs and went to my room. I debated on what to do first, computer or books. I headed to my bookshelf, decided I would work on that first. I scanned through the small selection I had, picking out the few books that had anything to do with vampires. I had Dracula, something I had to read for school. I also had Vampire Hunter D, a series one of my friends had gotten me into. Lastly there was the Nightworld series which I had fallen in love with in middle school. I pulled out all the books and carried them to my bed.

As far as Vampire Hunter D and Dracula went, they mostly stuck to the original myths. Destroyed by a stake, can't deal with sunlight, allergic to garlic and a cross, the list went on. Nightworld was where it differed. In that book, the vampires seemed more human. Their eyes were a little sensitive to the light but that was about all. They had strength, speed, beauty, immortality, all the things I had noticed in the Cullens but unlike the original myth, these vampire could have children. As I thought back to Rosalie, I was sure that wasn't true for their case.

Rosalie loved children, I could see that and she absolutely adored Alisha. If she was able to have a child of her own, I had no doubt that she already would have one. But then what about their eyes? In Jacob's legend they were red, in Nightworld, they got a silver shine to them when they hunted but there was nothing in any of the books about eyes going from gold to black and back again. There also wasn't anything mentioned about the strangeness that especially seemed to be around Alice and Edward. Edward always seemed to know things about others. He had known what Mike was feeling, even what he was thinking to a certain extent. As I thought back, I remember all those times I had been angry and had accused him in my head. He had reacted as if he had heard them.

And then there was Alice, who seemed to know things. There was the incident with Melanie. She had warned me to be careful when warming up, not to mention when she had known my dad would say yes to the sleep over. So then what, could she see things?

I grunted in annoyance, knowing I didn't have any real answers. Everything I knew was going off from fiction stories and legends.

That night I fell asleep with the books surrounding me, one still open on my lap as I tried to come to terms with what I had learned. When I woke up Sunday, I moved to the computer, trying to come up with anything new but it was the same problem as I had the night before. Everything was based on fairy tales but I knew from experience that every story had a kernel of truth to it.

As I closed my laptop, I considered that. So could the Cullens be vampires? Although I felt slightly crazy, it was the only lead I had so far, so maybe. And then if they were vampires, what did that mean to me? I had been friends with them for more then a month now and they had never done anything to hurt me. More then that, Edward had saved my life, even if it meant exposing what they were. If they were vampires and hunted from animals like Jacob had suggested then did that mean they rebelled against their nature? They obviously lived among humans and there haven't been any cases of missing people lately. That meant the Cullens were harmless, well, not quite harmless but at least controlled.

Finally I considered if this information would change anything. I had known something was different about them for a while and that whatever they were, they weren't entirely human. I had still been friends with them despite that so now that I knew, or at least suspected what they were, would that change anything?

I thought of Alice and her bundle of energy, Rosalie's love of children and especially her adoration of Alisha, then finally I thought of Edward. I remembered his eyes when he laughed, the worry that had clearly shown in his face when I was sick. He had stayed with me all day, just to make sure I was okay and as I remember all of those, I knew that things wouldn't change between me and any of the Cullens.

Knowing all this I was slightly surprised to see that my feelings hadn't changed about him at all. I still felt my stomach start to flutter at the thought of him, I couldn't help it. I cared for him more than I was willing to admit.

Suddenly, I couldn't wait for Monday to arrive.

Emmett was picturing Annabell's face but as pale as us with red eyes. It was the image Alice had in her head, the one that has been haunting me for the entire month.

I cringed away from the it, holding back the snarl that wanted to rip it's way from my chest.

 _It would solve all the problems, both her mortality and her smell._

"It seems like the best way and Alice already says that it's her fate." He voiced his thoughts this time.

"Best for who?" I asked, though I already knew what he would say.

"For you, of course." His voice implied the duh.

"But what about her?" My voice sounded anguished, they same way I felt inside.

He shrugged his shoulders as if turning her wasn't a big deal. "I didn't mind."

"Rose did." The retort slipped through my lips before I had time to stop them and I immediately grimaced at Emmett's thoughts.

He was remember how unhappy she used to be but then he thought about her now. "But she's happy now and Annabell wouldn't really be losing anything. It's not like she can have kids."  
I nodded, giving him that. He was right, she wouldn't be losing the ability to have children, that had already been taken from her. I winced as I remembered hearing that conversation. It had been a surprise and not something I had expected. Still, could I bring myself to take away the few choices she had left?

I knew I couldn't.

"I wouldn't mind having Annabell as a sister." Emmett said, grinning. In his head he was imagining her with newborn strength. "I'd have someone new to wrestle, someone who wouldn't cheat."

I saw what he was planning so when he went to shove me off the rock we were currently sitting on, all it did was cause a crack to occur between us.

"See!" He yelled indignantly.

I smiled, the mood lightening. Emmett did always make things seem better. He looked at me, not considering before he launched into his question, not giving me time to pick it from his mind. "Are you sure you couldn't turn her? It's almost like she was meant to be one of us, even before Alice had her vision."

I tried to ignore him but he continued.

"The whole family already loves her, you've seen the way Alice acts, not to mention how you feel for her. Perhaps she would even wants this life, especially if she feels the way you do."

I shook my head at his words. "But how could she? I'm a monster. I've killed before. She shouldn't be with someone like me." My words were earnest which only caused Emmett to roll his eyes.

"She's happy with you. It's plain to see. When you weren't talking to her, anyone could see the strain it put on her. She's connected to you, probably the same way you're connected to her. When you find your mate, it's a mutual thing. It just may take her a little longer to realize that." His words seemed too wise for the Emmett I knew but they still did their job of making a bit of hope bloom inside me.

Despite what I knew I should do, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I wanted to stay with her, to be with her. I wanted the ending that Alice saw.

 _What are you thinking about?_

I looked down, sheepishly. "To tell you the truth, I'm dying to go back and check on her."

He groaned, throwing his hands in the air. "We can't leave yet. Come on, a few more hunts and then we can go."

I stood, energized again at the prospect of seeing her so soon.

Because of Emmett, it wasn't until early Monday morning that I was able to get to her house. I scaled the outside of the house, pausing at her window. I knew this behavior was classified as stalkerish but I couldn't bring myself to care, not when I finally laid my eyes on her.

The worry that had been a tight ball in my chest finally unwrapped as I saw her sleeping soundly in her bed. Leaning forward I eased the window open and slipped inside. I stood in the center of her room and took in a deep breath. Like the last time, her scent covered everything in the room, unlike last time, I wasn't accustomed to it. Fire raked up and down my throat and despite the fact that I just hunted, venom filled my mouth.

I swallowed, taking in another breath. I sat in the chair in front of her desk and turned to watch her. She looked happy. She lay on her back, one arm resting above her head, the other across her stomach. Her hands twitched as she dreamed, her eyes moving under the lids. A soft smile settled on her features as she seemed to sigh.

She looked so beautiful, so pure. I had the urge to reach out and touch her but I didn't trust my control, not after so long being away from her. Instead I busied myself with looking around the room. The sweater that I had purchased for her lay in a heap on her desk and I could faintly smell the salt water on it. I hoped she had fun with her day at the beach. A pile of books sat on her bedside table, had she gotten new books or just spent her time reading? One spine was facing my way and I could see that it was called Nightworld.

I could feel my curiosity rising but I didn't trust myself enough to go that near her. Instead I sat, like the statue I was, watching her chest rise and fall, listening to her steady breathing and more importantly, her steady heartbeat.

Hoped you all enjoyed and again sorry I wasn't able to post this yesterday. I hope you are all excited about the next chapter. Although Annabell does not throw up on Mike again, she does go down to Port Angeles and finally get some answers. See you on Monday!


	11. Chapter 11: Thank God For Martial Arts

**Okay, before we begin, to Youngestfanever, don't worry. I love getting questions and I will also try to answer them to the best of my abilities without giving anything away. Most of your questions will be answered by me saying that I plan to stick loosely to the original plot. As it gets closer to Breaking Dawn it will get further away but for now, most of the big events will happen. To the mindreading question, well, you'll find that out in this chapter and more in the next.**

 **If anyone else has questions, I would love to get them and I am glad that everyone seems to be enjoying the story so much. Okay, I know you all want to get to the actually story so enjoy.**

Chapter 11: Thank God For Martial Arts

On Monday, I woke up to sun again. I was ecstatic but at the same time curious. I wondered if any of the Cullens would be there today, especially if it was going to be sunny.

Again I found myself dipping into my summer clothes. I threw on a pair of jeans capris I had and a purple spaghetti strap top. Breakfast was two pieces of toast and then I was off to school. I even managed to roll down both the windows in my truck, letting the air stream freely through the cab.

When I finally pulled in, I could tell I was a bit early, partly because of my eagerness to see the Cullens. Instead of sitting in my truck, I went around back and pulled the tailgate down. That provided a nice seat as I watched other students roll in. It also meant I was out soaking up as much sun as I could.

During a lull of watching vehicles, I leaned back on my hands, tilting my face back to the sun. I only opened my eyes again when I heard footsteps approaching. I could feel my heart beating against my ribs and a smile split across my face, hoping it was who I wanted to see.

I turned my head and had to try very hard to keep my smile in place when I saw Mike walking over, wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

He smiled back, looking pleased. "Great weather, isn't it?"

I nodded. At least that was something we could both agree on.

He came to stand by where my feet were dangling. "Did you have a good rest of the weekend?"

I shrugged, tilting my head back towards the sun. "It wasn't bad. I mostly read, did a little research." I told him and only politeness caused me to continue. "Yours?"

He grinned an almost secret smile on his face. "I spent it mostly making plans. I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out."

I grimaced, exasperated at this point. Wasn't one no enough for them? Well, I guess Mike was the only clueless one, Eric and Tyler hadn't bothered me again, although they were still friendly when I saw them in class or at lunch.

"I don't think so." I told him, shaking his head.

His face fell, the hope leaving quickly. "Why not?"

I rolled my eyes but answered anyways. "Jessica already dislikes me, I don't need her to loathe me."

He seemed confused. "Why would you going out with me make her hate you?"  
I resisted rolling my eyes a second time. At some point they would roll right out of my head if I kept this up. "Are you clueless?" My voice had a note of incredibility in it. "It's obvious that she has feelings for you."

The confused look on his face slowly changed, a smile stretching across his lips. "Oh," he said, finally understanding.

"Oh," I repeated after him. At this point I grabbed my bag and jumped off the tailgate before swinging it shut. I was making my escape. "I'll see you in class. My teacher will kill me if I'm late again."

I headed towards the school and dimly I could hear him trailing behind me, mumbling things about Jessica. I was thankful when I could finally walk into English and get away from him.

That day of school was uneventful. With my new knowledge of what the Cullens may be, I was pretty sure that they wouldn't be in school at all so I wasn't surprised when they weren't there at lunch and when Edward never showed up in Bio.

Angela caught me as I headed from gym though. They had originally planned to go dress shopping tonight but because Jessica got asked on the date, they would go tomorrow.

"But Lauren and I have practice then." I told her.

She shook her head, elaborating. "Lauren said that Melissa had canceled. Something popped up and she couldn't be there."

I was surprised at the news but went along with it. I would talk with Lauren about it later, just to double check. "Okay. Hey, do you mind if I bring my little sister?" I asked.

Angela smiled, perhaps pleased with the idea. "Go ahead. We have one seat left so it should be fine."

I smiled back in thanks. "Okay, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then."

After I picked up Alisha and got home, we immediately went outside, deciding that we would enjoy the sun for as long as we could. We brought bubbles out and ended up playing with those for about half an hour. After that it was jump ropes, hoola hoops and other toys that Alisha had. By the time the sun was starting to set we could just barely see the first couple stars coming out. It was a beautiful sight because much like the sun we hadn't seen them in more than a month.

"Hey Alisha," I called, getting her attention. "Do you want to set up the tent and sleep outside tonight?"

Her head quickly nodded, her hair flying all around. I laughed before ushering her into the house. "Well then let's make a quick supper before we get everything set up. Dad should be home soon anyways."

I quickly fried up some bacon, while Alisha pulled pieces of lettuce off the head and carefully cut a tomato into slices. Dad showed up just as we were finishing up the preparations. We ate the quick meal and then dad helped us pull out the tent we've had since I was a kid.

It didn't take long to set up, although the light was failing as well so by the end of it so we had to rely on flashlights. Alisha ran back in, making several trips to bring out blankets and pillows. By the time we were ready to climb into bed, we had a nice little nest of blankets. We ended up leaving the rain cover off so I was able to look through the mesh and see the stars.

If possible, the stars here were even brighter than they had been back in Maine. They were so many of them and they were incredibly bright. Whenever I woke up that night and couldn't get back to sleep, I would look up at the stars.

The next day the Cullens still weren't in school. Whenever I was walking outside under the sun, I shot glares up at the glowing orb. The one time that I could have cared less about the sun, it was always out.

At least I had the trip to Port Angeles to look forward to. Jessica was driving down in her car and she was going to pick everyone else up from their houses. She would pick me up last, that way I would have time to get Alisha out of school.

If anything, Alisha was more excited about this trip than I was. She was bouncing on her toes as she waited on the porch. When Jessica pulled up, Alisha called out to me and then ran to the car. By the time I was out front, she was already strapping herself in.

I locked the door behind me and went to join them.

Most of the trip was Jessica talking about the date she had with Mike. I assumed that going on the date had reassured her, taking away her fears because she was more cordial to me than usual. She even sounded sincere when she tried to convince me to go to the dance. Again I told her that I would not be going.

She sighed but I caught her eye in the rear view and then she smiled, looking pleased. "So what's going on with Edward then?"

I blinked, not sure how to answer that.

"Oh come on, spill." She said.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Lauren tense before she looked out the window.

"Nothing. We're just friends." I told her.

She snorted. "As if I'm going to believe that. The Cullens never invite people to sit with them."

I rolled my eyes at that. "Alice and Rosalie have been sitting with me for the past month." I reminded her.

"But that's different, they sat with you. Edward extended an invitation, that's got to mean something." Her tone was dry, as if she was talking to a two-year-old.

Jessica kept pushing but thankfully we were at the dress shop before too long, although I was starting to regret tagging along.

The five of us filtered into the store and dispersed, looking through the racks of dresses. I knew I didn't need any so I was mostly looking for anything that stuck out. After everyone had picked out a few choices, they migrated to the changing rooms. Alisha and I followed, empty handed as we took seats by the doors.

Jessica, Lauren and Angela started going through their picks and I have to say that the comments that Alisha was giving them was definitely boosting their confidence. Angela was just trying on a blue one that looked really nice with her skin tone when she motioned to one of the changing rooms. "Aren't you going to try on some?"

I shook my head. Although I did like shopping to an extent, I tried not to try on things when I didn't have the money to. If I found something I was in love with then I didn't want to have to part with it.

"So does that mean you already have a dress for prom?" She asked.

I leaned my head against the wall, sighing deeply. Why did everyone think that prom was so important? Although I guess I can't blame them. There was a time when I thought that too. "I'm not going to prom."

There was a clatter from the changing room that Lauren was in before she rushed out. Her cheeks were red, her eyes slightly wide and she looked slightly pissed. "What do you mean that you're not going?" She ranted as she started moving her arms hectically. "For that matter what are you even doing hanging out with Edward? If you like Tyler enough to say that you are going to go to the prom with him then why do you keep blowing him off? Not only is that inconsiderate and selfish but it makes you look like a whore."

At first I was shocked by her tirade but at the last word I was pissed, especially when I felt Alisha clutching my side. I stood, clenching my fist as I did so. "Who in the hell said I liked Tyler? I've made it clear multiple times that I wasn't interested. I told him no when he asked me to go to the dance, just like I did to Mike and Eric." The words left my mouth in a rush and silence descended after.

Lauren looked slightly shocked while Angela stepped forward, holding her hands out in surrender. "You guys have got to calm down before you get us kicked out." After that she turned to me. "Tyler was telling everyone that he was taking you to the prom."

I felt my mouth fall open in shock as I thought back to his words. _There's still prom._ At the time I hadn't thought anything of it but if he had been serious . . . I felt the anger simmering in my veins at the thought. "I didn't know about that. I'm not interested in Tyler in anyway and I never told him I would go to prom with him. If he had asked I would have told him no." I said, between clenched teeth. I hesitated but then continued, shooting a look at Alisha. She was sitting in her seat, looking slightly scared. "My mom got in her accident when I went to a dance back in Maine so I don't go to them any more."

I looked up, meeting Lauren's eyes. Perhaps it was my stance but she seemed to take my word for it. Her nose wrinkled, as if she smelled something bad. "I can't believe he's telling everyone that." She said. "And to think I like that ass."

The words were meant to be mumbled but still I heard them. At that point, her past behavior made sense. It was after he had asked me to the dance that she had started acting weird. No wonder if she liked him and thought that I had been trying to steal him from her.

I stood, holding my hand out to Alisha before turning to Angela and Lauren, Jessica was still in the changing room although I was surprised that the drama didn't draw her out. "I'm going to go for a walk. I really just need a few minutes to cool off. I'll meet you guys at the restaurant later."

They both nodded, not bothering to say anything. Alisha and I walked out of the store, hand in hand as we started walking the streets. This place had been designed for tourist so we both spent a good amount of time just window shopping. It made me forget not only about the annoyance that was Tyler but also about Edward. For that small amount of time, it was just Alisha and I. At one point we passed a group of guys, one of which wolf-whistled. I rolled my eyes but ignored it for the most part, as we continued down the street.

Alisha started to choose the directions we would take as we explored the small town. It was a game we had played back in Maine. She would pick the direction and we would walk all over until we decided it was time to go. After that I would get us back home. It started once when we had gotten lost. I didn't want to worry her so I had created the game. Eventually we had gotten back to an area I had known and we had made our way back home. Alisha however had enjoyed the time so much she had requested to play the game over and over again.

Now as I found us in an area of closed storefronts and warehouses, I knew it was my turn to take over. I walked down the road until I found a street that would take us back towards the direction we had come from. We were walking for a few moments when I noticed the sounds of light footsteps behind me. I felt my shoulders stiffen, knowing that not many people should probably be out in this area.

A bend in the street was coming up so as I turned slightly, I tilted my head so I could see behind me. That was when I saw two men from the group that had whistled earlier. My heart thudded in my chest as I turned forward. I made sure that I didn't speed up my pace, worried that would just cause them to chase after us.

"Ow," Alisha said, shaking her arm. "You're holding too tight."

I relaxed my grip on her hand but I could still feel my heart hammering in my chest. We continued walking and the thing that scared me the most was that the men behind us did not slow down or speed up. They stayed in pace with us, the distance never changing. The sounds of their footsteps became a constant companion. Beside me, Alisha was still unaware and was looking around in curiosity.

We turned a corner and I saw about two intersections down, the traffic picked up. A car would cross every now and then, there was even a person or two out on the street. The only thing was that between what would be safety and us were two guys, lounging against the wall further down.

"Hey," one of them from behind me said. I refused to jump. "Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you?"

Alisha looked around, just grasping the type of situation we were in. She had been taught about stranger-danger in kindergarten and I could feel her squeeze my hand harder as she understood what was happening. I gave her hand a quick squeeze, trying to offer as much reassurance as I could.

I could feel my eyes hardening as the two men in front of us pushed off the wall, walking towards us. I thought about making a dash to the opposite side of the street but it was to late. "Sorry, we took a little detour." One of them answered back.

The distance was dwindling. Soon I would have them on all sides of me. Thinking quickly, I pushed Alisha against the wall and stood in front of her, blocking her from view.

One of the men who was slightly closer then the rest grinned, seeming to have fun with this. I clenched my fists and swallowed before speaking. "Stay away from me." My voice was low but it was full of authority.

The man who was grinning, probably the leader took another step closer. "Come on, don't be like that, sugar." His voice was smooth but there was an edge to it that I didn't miss.

"I'm warning you." I could feel Alisha clutching my shirt. Slowly, I moved her hands off from me. I would need the room to move.

He nodded to one of the men on my right. He stepped forward, grabbing my wrist. I let him before stepping back, using my weight to pull the man forward. He slammed into the brick of the building before I spun and the man was pulled to the ground, face first. I put my knee on his shoulder joint, straightening his arm and pulling up. I only stopped when he cried out in pain.

The other three men stared, surprised.

I raised my right hand into the air, flexing it so all my knuckles were lined up. Alisha whimpered behind me. "Leave now and I won't hurt him." I said.

The men didn't say anything but they didn't leave either.

"I'll break his arm." My breathing was ragged at this point, my heart thumping, adrenaline pumping through my veins.

The leader assessed me before his eyes flickered to Alisha. "She won't do anything. She's just a little girl. Are you really going to let her make a fool of you?" His voice was hard, he was no longer grinning.

His words shook the other two men out of their stupors and I could tell they were going to take a step. I looked over at Alisha, her blue eyes wide, her arms spread against the brick wall behind her. She was trembling slightly and I knew in that moment I couldn't let them hurt her.

"I'm sorry I have to do this." I said to the man below me. He let out a gurgled cry before he started to squirm. I took a deep breath and brought my hand down on the back of his elbow, turning it at the last second so it hit like a knife.

That was when I heard tires squealing and it brought me back to the accident I had been in a month ago. My head whipped around until my eyes landed on a silver car that I was incredible thankful to see.

The distraction caused my hand to hit in the wrong place so rather then breaking the elbow, it merely skimmed it, causing the arm to twist. I felt the pop under my knee as his shoulder dislocated. He screamed and I jumped off him in horror. He lay on the ground in the fetal position, his good arm clutching his bad one. My stomach rolled as I realized what I had done. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Get in." The voice was sharp, brimming with anger but it snapped me back to reality. I grabbed Alisha's arm and ran for the open passenger side door. I jumped in, slamming the door shut behind me. Edward hit the gas and spun around, nearly hitting two of the men as he did so. He sped down the road, speeding by cars and fitting in spaces barely big enough for him. Silence descended and in that moment I didn't care where we were going or why he was here.

Alisha let out a sob, her arms wrapped around my waist. I could feel her tears wetting my shirt as I started stroking her hair. I tried to find the words to reassure her but I couldn't make them leave my throat. In my mind I was replaying the last few minutes in my head, the pop, the scream. I had almost broken that mans arm and I would have to if Edward hadn't showed up. I felt sick.

A strangled sob escaped my lip and Alisha squeezed tighter. That was when I realized that I couldn't break down, not right now. I had a seven-year-old sister bawling in my lap and I couldn't let this continue. I sniffed, sucking it up and turned to her.

"Sh, it's alright. You're safe now." I told her as her crying slowed.

I glanced over to see Edward gripping the steering wheel, his knuckles white. He was glaring out the windshield at the forest across the road. As I looked around I realized that we were in what looked like an old driveway in the middle of no where.

I looked back to Edward to see him staring at me. "Are you alright?" He asked.

I thought about it for a second. I had just dislocated a man's arm. There was no way I was alright but Alisha was still here. "I'm fine." I told him. Absentmindedly I wondering if he had ever heard the acronym for fine when a girl said it. Frustrated, insecure, emotional, neurotic. Yup, that just about summed me up right now. I was fine.

He barked out a laugh and I wonder if he had heard me.

"And Alisha?" He asked.

In answer, she uncurled herself from me and threw her small arms around Edward. Her crying had mostly subsided but she still had tracks running down her cheeks.

Edward seemed surprised by her reactions but the hardness that had seemed etched into his features melting away as he carefully hugged her back. I wrapped my arms around myself, using that to hold myself together. Just a little bit longer. When I got home I would break down, after Alisha was asleep.

I looked out the window and saw that it was fully dark out now. I should probably be getting home. Shit! At that thought I remembered how I had gotten down here to begin with.

"Edward, the other girls will be worried." I told him.

He nodded in understanding before he pulled Alisha's arms from around his neck. He helped her into the back and then helped her to buckle up. As he started the car and drove back into the city, I put my hand into the back, allowing Alisha to latch onto it, not only to comfort her but to comfort myself as well.

Within a few minutes we were outside the restaurant I was supposed to meet the others at, some Italian place. Jessica, Lauren and Angela were starting to walk away, looking worried.

"Go get them before they run into your other friends." Edward suggested, his voice dark.

I repressed the shiver and ran after them. "You guys," I called out.

They turned, relief flashing across their faces when they saw me. The rushed up and engulfed me before pulling away.

"What happened? You had us worried sick." Lauren asked, her hands still on my shoulders.

I shrugged, trying to act like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "I got lost and then we ran into Edward." I said, gesturing behind me.

As I said that they realized he was there. I turned to see him holding Alisha on his hip as she clung to him. "Would it be alright if I joined you?" He asked, his voice like honey.

"Um, sure!" Jessica said, sounding excited.

"Well, we kind of already ate while we were waiting for you." Angela said which earned her an elbow in the ribs from Jessica. From the expression on her face I was sure that she would have been willing to eat again if it meant Edward would be there.

"I think these two should eat something." Edward spoke up before turning to the girls. "Do you mind if I drive them home tonight and then you won't have to wait for them to finish?"

They seemed unsure before I quickly nodded at Lauren. "That would be fine. We'll get out of your way then." She said, grabbing Angela and Jessica and pulling them away.

Jessica was stilling gawking even after they arrived at their car.

Edward motioned towards the restaurant and I walked forward, holding the door open for him to walk through seeming he was carrying Alisha. Upon seeing him, the hostess's eyes shot open and she looked like she might hyperventilate.

"A table for three please?" Edward spoke up after a second of silence.

She seemed shocked out of her daze. "Oh, yes. Right this way." She glanced at Alisha, finally noticing the child in his arms before she looked to me. Her eyes were hard in speculation before her lip curled in judgment. She grabbed two menus and lead us to a table that was big enough for eight.

"Something a little more private perhaps." Edward spoke up, slipping her a bill. I was willing to bet by the size of her reaction that it was a rather large one.

"Of course." She led us over to a booth this time on the opposite side of the room where there weren't even any other customers. I sat, not complaining.

"Thank you," Edward said turning the full force of his smile on her.

She seemed to wobble, probably her knees feeling weak. "Your server will be right out." She said, sounded dazed.

I almost felt the urge to giggle at her, almost. Perhaps I would of if it hadn't been for the glare she shot me before she walked away. "You know, you really shouldn't do that to people, no matter how bad they are. They hardly deserve it." I told him.

He seemed confused as he sat, Alisha wanted to sit next to him. "Do what?"

"Dazzle them. She's probably passing out in the kitchen right now." His face had a look of incredibility so I continued. "You're telling me you haven't noticed the effect you have on people?"

"I dazzle them?" He asked, still sounding clueless.

"Yes. People don't usually get their way so easily. You just smile and their thought process is interrupted for the rest of the day." I felt better like this, joking with Edward. It reminded me of when we had been at lunch the last day of school, back before anything had happened.

"Then do I dazzle you?" He asked, looking pleased at the thought.

I nodded. "Every now and then." I'm sure he could tell by my tone that it happened more frequently than that.

"Hello." The waitress appeared then, a pretty blonde who seemed to be in her twenties. She turned towards Edward, smiling seductively. "What would you like to drink tonight?" She placed her hand on the table, leaning slightly into his line of view.

His eyes never left mine as he gestured towards me. She turned reluctantly. "A coke please and a chocolate milk." I said, glancing at Alisha. She seemed happy with the drink. The waitress rolled her eyes before quickly turning back to Edward.

"Two cokes." He amended.

She rushed off to get them as I glowered at her back. I could already tell that this dinner wouldn't be the best as far as service.

Edward chuckled beside me and I glanced over at him. "You look like you're trying to stab her in the back with daggers." He explained.

"I don't like her attitude." I told him truthfully. "I didn't like the hostesses either. One look at Alisha and they assume the worst of me."

He seemed to understand what I was saying. It hadn't been the first time that Alisha had been mistaken for my daughter, especially with the way I was so maternal to her. Most of the times it didn't bother me, why should I care what other people thought, but for some reason it did tonight.

"People like to assume the worst so they can feel better about themselves." He said.

I nodded in agreement as I gave Alisha the kids menu that was in the adult one. I could see her reading over it, her finger tracing the words as she did so.

The waitress returned then with the drinks. She set them on the table along with a basket of bread sticks. "Have you figured out what you'd like to eat?" She asked, leaning forward to show her unbuttoned top.

I glanced away, not needing to see that. Edward motioned to me and again it seemed to take all of her strength to turn in my direction.

I quickly scanned the menu. "A Chicken Parmesan for me." I said before looking towards Alisha.

"Spaghetti, please!" She told the waitress, grinning.

The waitress rolled her eyes and I resisted the urge to glare but just barely. She turned to Edward and he waved her off, stating he wasn't hungry. I smiled at that, already expecting it.

Edward took a bread stick, holding it out to Alisha before pushing the basket to me. I took one, nibbling on the end as I watched him interact with my sister. I wonder if he planned on being a parent in the future. Like Rosalie, I think he would make a good one.

"You should drink." He said, breaking my train of thought.

I looked down, realizing my bread stick was almost gone. I popped the last bite in my mouth and then sucked down some soda after it. The bread and sugar felt nice on my empty stomach.

"Are you sure your okay?" He asked, glancing at Alisha.

She nodded, blowing bubbles into her chocolate milk. Edward smiled softly at her before turning back to me. "And you?"

I nodded, smiling. "To tell you the truth I feel very safe with you."

He didn't seem to like that answer but he plowed on anyways. "I keep waiting for you to go into shock."

I bit my lip, refusing to say I was holding myself together until later, when I was alone. Instead I asked a question of my own. "What were you doing down here?"

He seemed surprised but didn't say anything glancing at Alisha. It must be something he doesn't want to say in front of her. Okay then, stick to conversation that won't sound weird to her.

"I missed you these last couple days of school." I told him truthfully.

He seemed surprised as the turn of events. "Whenever it's sunny my family goes hiking together. We like to enjoy the nice weather when it's here."

Despite what he said, I found myself smiling. So he skipped _all_ sunny days. That was something new and only supported my theory.

He seemed to understand because he grimaced. "Let's me guess, collecting information?"

I nodded. "Only now I have a theory."

He seemed interested. "Can I here it?"

"Not now," I said, glancing at Alisha. Not with her here.

Alisha leaned forward then, looking into my eyes. "Anny, I have to pee."

I looked around and saw that the bathrooms weren't that far away. I could see the doors from where I sat.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked.

She thought about before shaking her head. She climbed over Edward and headed off as I turned back to him. "I'll tell you my theory if. . ." I said, pausing.

"You have questions, don't you?" He seemed to find that both entertaining and disturbing.

I nodded, taking a sip from my soda.

He gestured for me to continue and I glanced over at the bathroom. She still wasn't coming back. "Let's say that someone could hear things, you know, read minds. How do you think that would work?"

He stiffened, his eyes widening. I could tell he was contemplating what to do before he leaned forward slightly. "Imagine being in a room filled with people, all of them are talking at once and it just seems like a buzz until you focus on a certain person and what they are saying becomes clear. You can hear every thought they have except for one exception."

His eyes flickered up to me as I grasped what he was implying. I raised an eyebrow. "You can't hear me?"

He shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "Not all the time. A few times when you were mad I've been able to but nothing more. You're able to keep me out and I find it incredible frustrating."

"Why do you think that is?" I asked, my curiosity rising.

He shrugged. "I don't know. The only thing I can think is that you're blocking me somehow. I almost imagine you as a volcano, dormant, silent and then you erupts out of the blue." He said.

"Great." I sighed. "I'm a natural disaster."

He laughed, looking lighter than I have seen him in a while. "I just told you that I hear things in my head and you think your the messed up one?"

I shrugged. We all had our quirks.

Alisha pushed open the bathroom door at that point, rejoining us. It was then that our food was also brought. After the waitress handed them out she turned back to Edward. "Are you sure I can't get you anything?"

I wanted to believe I was imagining the second meaning behind her words.

"No, thank you." He replied, cordial as ever. Thankfully she left after that.

Alisha and I dug in and it wasn't until I knew that she was completely engrossed in her meal that I glanced back at Edward. "Alice, she sees things, doesn't she?" I questioned. "Things that other people will do." Even if Alisha was paying attention she wouldn't understand the meaning behind it.

Edward seemed slightly shocked before nodding. "Yes, but what she sees doesn't always come true. She only sees what will happen on the current path. People's choices effect it, change it. The future is never set in stone and fate can be changed."

I could tell by the set of his jaw that something was bothering him and that he wouldn't say any more. Just then a loud slurp sounded from Alisha as she sucked in a spaghetti noodle. We both glanced at her and she looked between us before smiling sheepishly. "It tastes good."

I laughed, turning back to my meal. I had only gotten a couple more bites in when I looked up, catching Edward's eyes. He seemed slightly confused and frustrated. His eyes flickered to Alisha before returning to mine. "You do martial arts." He stated.

"Used to," I corrected, assuming he had seen the move I had done through those guys heads.

He paused, gesturing for me to continue but Alisha answered instead. "Anny used to do jo, je, jijitsu." She said, struggling with the pronunciation. She looked at me and I nodded, she had gotten it right. "She was a green belt and then she had to stop. She looked really cool. She had this white suit, that I think was called a bee."

I laughed and she stopped. "A gi." I corrected.

"It was called a gi. She learned a bunch of neat stuff but I can't remember what they were called because it was in another language called Japanese. I even got to go a couple times."

"Alisha had just started taking classes when we had to move." I explained.

Edward seemed slightly surprised. "How long did you do it for?"

"Two years." I told him. "I had seen a flier for it at school and thought it looked interesting. I went to a class and I thoroughly enjoyed it."

He looked slightly impressed, his eyes shining with admiration. "You cheer and you do martial arts. What else have you done?" He asked.

I smiled as I thought of the long list of sports. "Do you really want the whole list?"

He seemed more than a little interested at that point. "I've done baseball, softball, soccer, basketball, football," that got a raised eyebrow but I just continued. "hoop-golf, track, cheering and wrestling." I told him, ticking them off on my fingers.

"You did wrestling?" He questioned, his eyes wide.

I nodded, enjoying his astonishment. "In eight and ninth grade. I placed 3rd for my weight class at states when I was a freshman."

"Why so many?"

I shrugged my shoulders, using my straw to stir the ice that was left in my glass. "I guess I was just interested in them all to some extent. Most I only did for a year or two. Cheering is the only one that I've really stuck with."

I glanced over at Alisha to find her leaning against Edward's side, her eyes drifting closed. Every few seconds she would force them open, trying to fight off sleep.

"It seems like it is time to go." He said, smiling down at her.

I nodded in agreement as the waitress appeared. She must have been listening in to some extent.

"How is everything?" She asked, smiling but at least she didn't seem to be throwing herself at him anymore.

"We're ready for the check." He told her, nodding. He smiled and she faltered.

"Sure, here you go." She sounded breathless and I resisted the urge to laugh. There he goes dazzling people again.

I reached for my wallet but by the time I had it out Edward was already handing the black folder back. I scowled abut he just smiled in return. "You didn't have to pay, especially when you didn't even have anything." I said.

"I had a soda and besides, you didn't let me pay last time so let me handle it." He said, winking.

It took me a second to catch what he was referring to but then I remembered when they had all come over after the accident. Even after he had insisted on paying for the pizza, I had shoved the wad of bills into his hand.

I sighed and accepted it, knowing it was to late anyways. "Whatever." I said.

He chuckled, picking up Alisha and heading out to the car. After she was strapped in, she slumped against the door, her eyes fluttering closed. This time they didn't open again. Edward climbed in the drivers seat and started the engine. As he pulled out into traffic, he turned to me. His eyes were shinning in the small car and it felt like their was static forming between us. "Now, let's hear this theory."

My stomach dropped, both in anticipation and dread.

See you on Thursday!


	12. Chapter 12: Late Night Visits

Chapter 12: Late Night Visit

"But I still have questions." I was whining, just a little bit but I didn't want to reveal what I knew yet. I wasn't sure how he would react to it.

He sighed but smiled none the less. "Fine but only one and then I get to hear this theory."

I nodded, reluctantly and went through the list of questions that I did have. I remembered Jacob's story and how he had claimed that this wasn't the first time the Cullens had been in this area. "How old are you?" I asked.

"17." There was no hesitation yet I could see his hand tightening around the steering wheel.

"When were you born?" I decided, rephrasing the question.

He hesitated, his eyes meeting mine before he answered. "1901."

I was a little shocked by his answer, partly because he had been truthful instead of trying to be evasive.

"Now it's your turn to spill." He said, a slight smile on his face.

I captured my lip between my teeth. I was still not ready for this but I knew he wouldn't wait much longer. "I'm not sure where to begin." I told him truthfully.

"Well, how did it start?" He asked, seeming surprisingly calm about all of this. "A book? A movie?"

"Well, I guess it was Saturday at the beach." He seemed confused by that so I explained further. "I ran into a friend, Jacob. My dad bought my truck off his dad."

That only seemed to confuse him more so I continued. "We were up at the gift shop when I saw this blanket with a wolf on it. It was gorgeous and then Jacob started to tell me some legend about his people. He told me about how they were supposedly descendants from wolves and how they only really had one natural enemy." I paused here, watching his hand tighten even further on his steering wheel. Absentmindedly I wondered if he went through many of them. "The cold-ones."

He looked like he wanted to attack someone. "And you immediately thought of my family." He said.

I shrugged. "Some of the things he said fit with what I had noticed and it really wasn't his fault. If you want to blame anyone, blame Jessica." I told him.

That seemed to surprise him out of his rage as his hand relaxed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"She said something about you guys, probably trying to get a rise out of me but then there was this guy there who spoke up and said that you didn't go there, only he made it sound more like you weren't allowed to." I explained. "When Jacob mentioned the cold-one, I got him to tell me more about the legends and then the local gossip that involved your family."

"So what did you do then?" He asked, seeming a lot more relaxed at this point.

"I went home and did some research. I have a few books about vampires and I reread some of those. Two of them went along with the general myths, you know, garlic, wooden stake and what not. The third one seemed more realistic." I told him.

"Which books?" He seemed curious.

"Dracula," he snorted at that. "Vampire Hunter D and Nightworld."

Something I said piqued his interest. "What's the last one about?"

"Vampires, werewolves, witches, shapeshifters – they live among us without our knowledge. Night World is their secret society, a secret society with very strict rules. And falling in love breaks all the laws of the Night World." I told him, saying the intro I had memorized by heart. "That one seemed more plausible but it still didn't quite fit. The next day I looked on the internet but it all seemed pretty bogus. Finally I realized that I just didn't care."

His mouth dropped open at the last part and he looked utterly disbelieving. "You just didn't care?" Yup, he was totally pissed.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I knew that there was something different, something supernatural about your family from the very beginning really. I knew that there was something going on but I still decided to be friends with all of you. If it didn't matter then when I had a suspicion, why should it matter now when I had an answer? Besides, if you were going to hurt me, you already would have."

By the grimace on his face I was guessing that he didn't like my logic. "You don't know anything."

The words stung, more than I thought was possible. "Well then tell me." My voice cracked at the end.

He looked over, his eyes pained but continued. "You're right. We haven't hurt you, yet, but that doesn't me that it hasn't been close before."

My breathing caught in my throat at the confession. "That first day in class, you ran from me."

He nodded. "Your scent hit me and I almost lost it. It took nearly all my strength to not kill you that first hour but somehow I managed to resist. I've never smelt someone so sweet before and you even appeal to the others in some way. They've gotten used to it though, their feeling for you overriding their hunger."

I thought about that. Did that mean that Edward didn't have feeling for me if I still smelled so good to him or was my scent just that powerful?

"So then are the legends true?" I asked. I was hyper aware about the fact that even though I voiced my theory, he had still yet to confirm or deny it.

"The Quilleates have a long memory."

Another cryptic answer but this one I took as a yes. I was happy, elated in fact that I finally had answers. It had been so long and now I knew what was going on, what the big secret was. It was amazing to think that something like this was real. A part of me was convinced that I was dreaming and that I would wake up to find none of this had happened.

"So then what about all the myths? Does garlic really bother you?" I asked.

He snorted, shaking his head no.

"Stake through the heart?"

Again he shook his head.

"Sleeping in coffins?"

I expected another nod or shake so when he spoke, it surprised me. "We don't sleep."

"Like at all?" I'm sure my face was betraying my surprise.

"Not since the change." He said.

I paused, trying to take that in. "What do you guys do then, if you don't sleep?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders but he looked chagrined at the same time. "We all have our own activities."

The way he said it made me curious about what his activity was. Before I could voice my question he spoke. "Holy water doesn't bother us either."

I snorted at his words, a smile on my lips.

"You forgetting one myth," he hedged after a minute.

I was sure which one he was talking about but I decided I would let him have his moment.

"What do we eat?" He said, his teeth clicking together at the last word.

"Well, the legend said something about that," I said the words slowly, for some reason finding his annoyance endearing. "You dine on animals, don't you?"

He nodded, smirking at my word choice. "We call ourselves vegetarians, our little inside joke. It makes the thirst easier to deal with but it doesn't make it go away completely." He told me, swallowing.

In that moment I was sure my scent was powerful. "But that's where you were this weekend, right?" I asked.

He nodded. "It's definitely easier to be around you when I'm not hungry, when the monster in me isn't thirsting for nourishment."

Despite what he was implying, the biggest problem I had with his words was that he was convinced that some part of him was a monster. I almost wanted to argue but I knew that was a conversation for another time.

"That's why your eyes go from black to gold, isn't it?" I asked, thinking back to all the times they had been one or the other. Mostly they had been gold and he always seemed to be in a better mood when they were. Maybe that was because he wasn't fighting to not kill me.

"Yes. There are others, those who don't follow our diet. Their eyes reflect their nature." He told me.

I wasn't sure what he meant by that but I knew that if I was to ever see one of his kind that didn't have gold eyes, it meant I should run.

"So I have a question for you." Edward said and I sat up straighter. He had answered plenty of mine so it was only natural that I answer some of his, although I'm not sure what I could answer for him.

"At the competition, you told your coach that Alice had photographic memory. How did you know?" He asked.

I giggled. "Well, that answer is actually a little tame compared to everything else." I told him but then explained fully. "Alice helps me with my homework after school. We aren't in the same class and we don't have the same teachers for most of them but she knows the answers to everything. Then there is the way the teachers talk. You should hear some of the stuff they say about your family when you guys aren't around. Did you know that there is a pool going between them right now? Whichever class you guys get a wrong answer in first wins. It was only obvious hearing that and seeing her knowledge to guess that she had something going on. From there it was easy to assume that whatever made her smart and probably all of you smart was connected to what made you guys different."

"You know, it seems like you have an excessive amount of brain cells. If you ever feel like killing some again, I won't stop you in the future." Edward said, smiling.

I laughed, glad that he at least thought so. "If only those brain cells liked science." I sighed.

He chuckled, turning back to the road.

Silence descended on us as I found myself mulling over everything I had learned tonight and how much our relationship has changed. I don't know what you would call us but we were definitely somewhere beyond friendship.

"So I have another question." I said, catching his attention. "You said that only sometimes you could hear me. Well, when was that?"

He smiled, looking near laughter. "It seems that whenever you are experiencing any strong emotion, I can hear you which is why I said you were like a volcano. The first time I heard you was that first day in class. Just as I was leaving, I heard it loud and clear, 'Asshole!' At first I thought you have actually shouted but no one else in the room had reacted to it. That's when I knew that I had heard you for the first time."

I felt my cheeks heating up as I remembered that day. "You had kind of pissed me off." I told him.

"Understandable." He said nodding. "The next time was in the office when I was trying to change my class. I hadn't heard a thought when you entered and I didn't immediately connect it to you. When the other student walked in, not only did I catch a whiff of your scent but I also heard you again. 'What the hell?' You knew I was trying to change my schedule and that you had some how caused it. After that it was the first day I had come back during lunch. In that cafeteria, there were hundreds of voices yet I felt like you had been sitting next to me when I heard the word 'Why?' The word was filled with confusion and even hurt. I felt terrible that I had made you feel that way. I promised myself I would leave you with a better impression and I tried my hardest to do that but even then you were keen on picking out our differences. You caught me in my lie and you called me out on it. Maybe not out loud but in your thoughts."

He seemed lost in thought as he recounted the instances. "There were more after that, most of them when you were angry but I have to say that my favorite thoughts I've heard are the threats to Mike, especially when you had to remind yourself that you couldn't punch him."

My faced bloomed red but I was smiling none the less. "Mike does seem to know just how to push my buttons." I said.

"Not just yours," Edward relented. "If you heard some of his thoughts, I'm sure you would have already done him some harm."

For some reason, I wasn't surprised by that. "So you read minds, Alice sees the future, does anyone else have super cool powers?" I asked. "Ooh, let me guess, Carlisle has x-ray vision."

He laughed, his entire frame shaking. In the back, Alisha jerked in her sleep but she didn't fully wake. Edward coughed, getting his laughter under control but he still had a grin stretched across his face. "No, Jasper is the only other one that has any type of power like ours. He can feel and manipulate the emotions of others." He explained. "Carlisle thinks that we bring something of our old lives into our new ones when we change. For some of us, it's our gifts, for others, it might be more their personality. Carlisle brought his compassion, Esme her ability to love. Emmett is stronger than the average vampire and Rosalie, well, I'll let you come up with your own opinion on that."

"So, I have one last question about vampire mythology." I said, remembering the past few days. "I'm guessing the sun doesn't bother you so why weren't you guys in school?"

He seemed to be debating over something before he spoke. "Well, the sun doesn't hurt us but we still can't go out in it, at least not in public."

I sighed at the cryptic answer. "Didn't we get over all the evasiveness a while ago?" I asked.

He chuckled. "It's kind of hard to explain so I'll show you sometime."

I pursed my lips, thinking it over. It meant I would have to wait for that answer but I guess I had gotten plenty of answers tonight. I could wait a little longer for one more. I nodded in acceptance.

In the back Alisha mumbled in her sleep.

"You should probably head in." Edward said causing me to glance out the window to see that we were at the house.

I gaped, wondering how we had gotten here so fast. I could hear him chuckle beside me. "You must drive like a maniac." I told him as his grin widened. "I'm kind of glad that I didn't see the speedometer."

I unbuckled, climbed out and opened the back door. Alisha almost fell out of the car as I did so. It jostled her awake enough to unbuckle herself before she reached towards me. I picked her up and she nestled into my shoulder.

I took a step back towards the front and leaned over. "Will you be at school tomorrow?" I asked. I was really hoping he would. I don't think I'd be able to stand it if he took another week off from school like after the first day.

"Of course, I have homework due too, you know."

I smiled and headed up to the porch. "Bye Eddy," Alisha called and I felt her waving lazily as she did so.

I chuckled, a grin on my face at the nickname she had chosen. When I reached the door, I turned, watching him drive away, before entering the house.

"I'm home," I called out as soon as I entered.

"How was the trip?" My dad called from the living room.

"Good, Alisha fell asleep on the way back." I told him.

I heard him stand from the couch and he met me at the bottom of the stairs. "Here, I'll take her."

I handed her off and he climbed the stairs, going to tuck her into bed. I headed to the kitchen, grabbing a drink of water.

Dad returned a few minutes later, looking tired.

"How was you day?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "It was busy. I don't think I was with one patient for more then five minutes." He told me.

My dad loved his job, he loved helping people but it wore him out in the end. There were days he would come home and practically fall asleep as he walked to his room. There were other days that all the deaths, all the people he couldn't save weighed heavily on him. I had suggested that maybe he try a different job before and he had even considered it but when mom died, he needed the money from being a doctor more than anything. If we were expected to keep living like we were, to have food to eat, than it meant he had to rely on the hospital.

"I'm going to head to bed, don't stay up too late. You do still have school tomorrow." He said, ruffling my hair.

I scowled at him as he did so and he chuckled before climbing the stairs. After he left, I glanced wearily around. I was alone now and as I realized that, thoughts flooded into my mind, ones that I didn't want in them.

To put off the rough night I knew I was going to have, I picked up my phone and dialed Lauren's number. "Oh my god! I want details!" Was her answer when she picked up the phone.

I laughed, not sure what I should say to her. "About what in particular?" I asked.

"Everything. Did you plan that meeting with him?"

I shook my head no but then remembered we were on the phone. "No, I hadn't expected to see him there at all."

I heard her sigh on the other end. "You are so lucky. If I had that body to myself I would go crazy."

"Don't you like Tyler?" I asked, laughing.

"Eh, I wouldn't mind a trade."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I mostly wanted to let you know that I got home safe." I told her.

"I figured. So just a heads up, Jessica is probably going to try and jump you tomorrow." She said.

I sighed, not surprised at the information. "Okay, thanks for the heads up. I'll see you later then."

She snorted. "Definitely. I need to hear all the good stuff that you won't tell me over the phone."

"Bye." I said, wanting this conversation to be over already.

"See ya."

I hung up the phone and found myself alone in the kitchen again. I bit my lip, trying to keep the images away, the sounds away but I knew I wouldn't be able to, I could already feel my eyes prickling. I took the stairs two at a time to my room and headed to the closet. On the top shelf, I pulled down a stuffed bear, something I've had since I was a child. At this point it was usually only used on scary movie nights but now would be an exception.

I climbed into bed, crushing the stuffed animal to me as I pressed my face against the pillow to deaden the noise. That was when my chest started to heave with sobs.

 _Go Edward,_ He thought. _Go back to Annabell._

It was the one thing that Carlisle could say that would break through the rage as I heard the thoughts of the three men that had tried to hurt her. The fourth one had gone to the hospital to get his shoulder relocated.

I left the car with him and ran home. It was only a few minutes later that I was outside her house, scaling to her window. I needed to be in her presence, needed the feelings her scent would bring. I was in such a rush, the need burning so much that I didn't even notice she was still awake until I heard the sob.

The sound surprised me into stillness, half in her window. She lay curled in her bed, clutching something to her chest. She hadn't seen me yet so I knew I could make my silent escape. She wouldn't have even known that I was here at all. Yet, as I heard another sob and saw her shaking form beneath her blanket, I knew I couldn't leave her like this.

I clenched my fist around her windowsill, the anger flaring in me. Whatever Carlisle was going to do to that monster wouldn't be enough, not if he had caused her this much pain.

"Annabell." The word left my lips, barely a whisper but even then she spun around in her bed, a small yelp coming from her mouth.

"Edward?" She asked, her voice hoarse. She hiccuped and I could see her swollen eyes, her red nose. "What are you doing here?"  
I paused, knowing a lie would probably be the best option right now. "Alice saw you crying. I wanted to check and make sure you were okay."

She sniffed before nodding and laying back down in her bed. She had her blanket tucked under her chin but her arms stuck out to cuddle the bear. She looked tortured and I'm sure the events of earlier were running through her mind.

"May I come in?" I questioned.

She nodded again and I climbed in fully, sliding the window shut behind me. I walked to the chair I usually sat in, her eyes not leaving my form as I did so. Despite her state, her thoughts were still blocked off to me and I found myself even more frustrated in that moment.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

She didn't answer at first but her lip trembled and then her mouth opened. "I can't stop thinking about what happened earlier, with those men." She cut off then, a shudder passing through her body.

My jaw clenched, seeing the way they had affected her. She didn't deserve this.

"It's not your fault." I told her. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there sooner."

She shook her head. "You don't understand. If it hadn't been for you, I would have broken that man's arm." She told me. "I was going to do it, they were going to hurt Alisha. I wasn't going to let them and that was the only way I could think to get out of there. Maybe if they saw him like that, they would leave us alone, at least long enough for Alisha and I to get away. I was going to break his arm but because you came around at that moment, I didn't. It was just dislocated but even that is bad enough. What type of person am I if I'm willing to break another person's arm?"

The rant was riddled with sobs and by the end of it I was in more of a rage then I had been when I had heard his thoughts. She was upset, not because of what had almost happened to her, but because of what she had almost done to them trying to defend herself.

"You did nothing wrong." I told her, scooting the chair closer. "Everything you did was in self-defense and you gave them a warning."

Her eyes locked on mine and her crying subsided slightly. The gray of her eyes shown like beacons in that moment, especially compared to the red that surrounded them.

"You didn't hear their thoughts, you don't know what they would have done to you. What you did was tame compared to what they had planned and more important than that, you did it to save yourself and your sister."

The tears had stopped now but the tracks still shone on her face, reflecting the light filtering in through the window. In that moment, I couldn't help it as my hand traveled to her cheeks, wiping away the wet tracks. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be touching her but I couldn't bring myself to stop. After all the tears were gone, my hand cupped her cheek. Her skin was warm and velvety beneath my fingers. She sighed, shuddering one last time as her whole body relaxed.

One of her hands released the bear she was holding and was slowly placed over my own. My hand was smothered by the heat but it was a feeling that I didn't mind. Her gray eyes were all I could see in that moment. There were small flecks of blue and even a few black flecks that gave her eyes a depth that I could get lost in. I wonder if she knew how mesmerizing she was?

She looked away and took in a breath. I stopped my breathing, slowly pulling back my hand so as not to startle her. I knew this had been a mistake yet my hand still felt warm from her cheek and I couldn't bring myself to regret it.

"Edward?" Her voice was small but at least she wasn't crying anymore. "Will you stay tonight?"

I gave her a small smile, nodding. She sighed, seeming more relaxed than she had all night. I was happy that I was at least able to provide this small amount of comfort.

"Edward?" She had a hint of a smile on her lips, her eyes lighter. "Will you hold my hand?"

I nodded and the smile on her face came out full force. I held my hand out to her, the one that had been warmed so it wasn't that much of a difference in temperature. She rolled, laying on her stomach as she reached out with her right hand. Our fingers twined together, hanging in the space between the bed and the chair.

Her eyes closed and she sighed, relaxing into the bed. It wasn't much longer until her breathing evened out, a small smile settled on her lips. Throughout the night, her hand never relaxed in my grip and I found myself rubbing circles on her palm. Of all the nights I had been there, she slept the soundest I've seen her yet.

 **Aww, so sweet.**

 **Okay, so I have a question that I want to put to all of you. One of my readers have been showing interest in seeing the other side of the story. By that I mean, they want to know what would have happened for Annabell to end up as a nomadic vampire, one that didn't hunt like the Cullens did. If you remember the vision Alice showed in Chapter 7, they want to see how the second one would come about. Although I am interested in the idea, I want to know what all of you think because it would mean I would only be posting chapters once a week instead of twice. So please either leave a review or PM. I want to know if all of you would be interested in seeing a different Annabell.**

 **See you all Monday. Hope you enjoyed.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Proposal

Chapter 13: The Proposal

The next morning I woke up alone. I pushed myself up, sitting on my knees as I looked around my room. My desk chair was back in it's place and there was no sign that Edward had been here at all last night. Part of me thought that it must have been a dream but a bigger part of me hoped that it wasn't.

When I made my way downstairs after getting dressed, it was to see both Alisha and Dad already awake. Dad was even making scrambled eggs as Alisha helped with the toast.

"What's the occasion?" I asked, sitting down at the table.

Alisha turned to me, giving me a toothy grin. "I woke daddy up!" She said.

I laughed as dad grinned, ruffling her hair as he had mine last night. "This little devil needs to learn to sleep in. I'd love to be able to wake up bright and early like she can."

I shook my head, trying not to laugh again. Instead I busied myself with getting the table set up. Plates, silverware and cups of orange juice were put out all before the eggs were done. Alisha set the buttered toast on the plates as she finished them and then dad scooped the eggs onto them as well.

Eating breakfast like this with the others was nice, especially seeming it wasn't something that happened often on school days. The only down side was that taking the time to actually sit down and eat made me behind schedule. As soon as I was done eating, I put my dishes in the sink, deciding I would load the dishwasher after I got home from practice.

I gave both Dad and Alisha a kiss on the cheek before grabbing my bag and heading out the door. I had gotten to my truck before I noticed the familiar red car sitting across the street, excuse me, the familiar BMW M3 convertible. I grinned, heading over to it as Rosalie rolled down the window.

"What's this about?" I asked.

Alice grinned next to her. "I won rock-paper-scissors so we got to give you a ride to school today. Edward has been monopolizing your time and he was with you all last night so he needs to learn to share."

I laughed. "Yeah, sure. You probably just cheated." I said, referring to her sight seeing as I headed to the passenger side.

"Yup, but he cheated in return." She told me.

I slid in, grinning. "No wonder the others don't like playing games with you two."

Rosalie chuckled from beside me. "You should see what it's like when we have game night."

"Which reminds me, you and Alisha should come to the next one, it will be fun." Alice pipped in.

"Let me know when it comes up and I'll see what's going on." I told her.

Silence descended as Rosalie drove the short drive to school. Thanks to her speed, we got there in record time and I was no longer running late.

"Annabell," Alice prompted, getting my attention. Her face looked utterly broken. "I'm sorry I wasn't watching closer to what happened yesterday. I should have seen it and warned Edward before it came to being that close."

My heart broke. "It's okay Alice, you can't catch everything." I reassured her.

That only seemed to make her more angry. "That's the thing, I should have seen it though. Not only you but Alisha was in danger too. If I hadn't been so focused on what Jasper is going to get me for our anniversary, I would have."

I grinned at her words, trying to make her feel better. "Now who's the cheater?" I said. She reluctantly smiled. "And besides, in the end I didn't end up hurt. I'm fine. Maybe a little emotional scarred but I'll get over it eventually. I'm just glad Edward was able to get there when he did."

Alice seemed a bit more relaxed as she smiled. Rosalie however had been gripping the steering wheel throughout the conversation. I heard it creek as she let it go and I smirked as I remembered my thought from last night. "Does your family go through many steering wheels?" I asked her.

She smiled, before glancing at the slightly askew piece. "More than I would like to admit."

I laughed. My passenger door was opened suddenly and I glanced up to see Edward with his dazzling smile. "Good morning." He said, offering his hand.

I could feel my cheeks going slightly red but I ignored it as I unbuckled and took his hand. He helped me out, not that I needed it but it was still a nice gesture. Instead of letting go of my hand after I was out of the car, he entwined our fingers, closing the door behind me.

"Quite chivalrous this morning, aren't we?" I asked, smiling.

"You know now so I'm not going to hide anything anymore. That means me treating you as a lady like I was raised to." He replied, smiling back.

I could find no part of me that protested as my stomach did flips.

"So did you sleep well?" He asked, grinning mischievously.

I could feel my face going red but I ignored it. "Oh you know, like any normal night."

He snorted, a gleam in his eyes. "Fine, see if I come again."

I chuckled, loving this banter we had. "Who needs you anyways." I said, turning my head away.

He tugged on my hand, whirling me around and pulling me to his chest. I was engulfed by his arms as his voice lowered. "I would hope that you would, or at least that you would want me."

I could feel his breath brush against my ear and I suddenly felt light headed. I pushed away, playfully, breaking his grasp. "We'll see."

"You're doing it again." Alice said, pipping up.

Edward rolled his eyes, not seeming to care as we started walking to the school. "It's my turn now and I get her at lunch too." He told her.

She scoffed. "Yeah right, we can all sit together, either that or I steal her away and we'll sit with Lauren and the others."

Edward grimaced at the idea, realizing it would probably be best to just share me with his family. "Fine."

I was slightly annoyed that they were deciding this stuff for me but I let them have it at this point. I knew that even if I protested Alice would get her way in the end. Besides, I still had questions so I might as well go along with it for now.

As Edward walked me to class, we went by a startled looking Jessica. When we walked past her Edward laughed so I was sure something in her thoughts must have been funny to him.

"What was that about?" I asked.

He shrugged, smiling but told me anyways. "She has questions lined up for you and she's set on getting answers."

I groaned, not looking forward to the class I had with her. "What does she want to know?" I asked.

"That's cheating." He said, laughing.

"Like you're one to talk." I said, scoffing. "Come on, at least give me a hint."

I could tell he was debating. "She wants to know about what happened last night. She also wants to know if we're secretly dating and lastly she wants to know how you feel about me."

I grimaced at the questions, trying to figure out a way to answer those and at least stay partially truthful. "What should I say?" I asked.

"Hm," he said, his eyes drifting away for a second. "When it comes to the dating bit, you could tell her yes if you don't mind, it would be easier than any other explanation. As for the rest, that's for you to come up with." He grinned.

I chewed on my lip, not liking that he was assuming things again. He needed to realize that even if I liked him, I was still independent and I wasn't giving that up. "Although I wouldn't mind saying that we were dating, you have yet to ask so I guess I'll just have to say no to that." I told him.

He seemed surprised by my answer, even a little disappointed but not in the least hurt. I was relieved at that. "I guess I haven't. Well, I'll have to rectify that soon." He smiled, his eyes glinting and in that moment I was worried what my act of independence would cause.

"I'll see you at lunch." He said, giving my hand one last squeeze before he left me at the door to my first class.

I was dreading my third period, especially what Jessica would ask about Edward but it was that exact dread that sped me through my first two classes and deposited me at the door to my third one. I glanced through the doorway and I could already see Jessica sitting at her desk, looking at the other students walking around. She seemed keyed up and I knew exactly why.

Let's just get this over with. I sighed as I walked in, her eyes lighting up as she caught sight of me. "There you are, I've been waiting forever. So what happened last night?"

The words were out of her mouth before I had even made it to my seat. Idly I wondered what would happen if I sat and just pretended to ignore her. Still, the little bit I did know about her told me that she would just keep pressing until I gave her some kind of answer.

I shrugged as if it was nothing. "We had dinner and then he drove Alisha and I home." I told her.

"Oh come on, there had to have been more than that. What did you talk about? Did he flirt?" She asked, leaning slightly forward.

I gave her a small smile. "We really didn't talk much. I asked him why he had been out of school." I explained, trying to think of other topics that I could approach. "We talked about sports."

She rolled her eyes at that, seeming to find the topic boring. "So you didn't even flirt? Come on, you were basically on a date with him." She said, sounding disgusted.

"I had my little sister with me, it was hardly a date." I told her.

She nodded, taking that into account. "I guess. So are you going to hang out with him again?"

I sighed, wishing I could lie but knowing she would somehow find out the truth. "We're hanging out the day of the dance, apparently he doesn't like going to them either."

She grinned, emitting a small squeal. "Oh my god! A date with Edward Cullen."

I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help grinning.

"So has he kissed you?" She asked.

For a second I was distracted by the thought, feeling his cold lips against mine. My heart seemed to flutter but I pushed the feeling away. "No," I told her.

"You don't think Saturday?" She hedged, her eyes widening.

I shook my head no. "Probably not." I thought back to the little contact we have had, most of which had been light. She sighed, seeming disappointed. I knew how she felt.

There was a pause before Jessica started again. "Part of me doesn't know how you do it. I get so flustered when I try talking to him." She told me.

"Well, I'm not surprised," I told her truthfully. "He does seem to dazzle people rather easily. You should have seen the waitress at the end of the night, she was practically fainting where she stood."

She seemed to like that detail. "Was he flirting with her?" She asked.

I shook my head no, grinning. "She was with him but you should have seen it, he was completely ignoring her, even seemed a little annoyed with how she was behaving."

"That's good, he must like you then."

I shrugged, not sure how to answer that. He seemed to but at other times he seemed so hesitant.

"So do you like him then?" She asked.

I merely nodded, turning to the front.

"Like, really like him?" She continued.

I nodded again, trying to fight the stupid grin that wanted to appear on my face.

"How much?" She sounded exasperated.

"Way too much." I answered quickly, maybe if I gave her more of an answer she would drop it. "More than he has ever given any indication of liking me."

She pouted, not seeming to like that answer. She was about to retort when the teacher turned to her, looking for an answer.

"Which one?" She asked, turning to her homework.

I hunkered down in my chair, trying to be invisible as the rest of class continued. Jessica didn't get another chance to question me during class and as soon as it was over I fled to the sanctuary that was art.

We had moved past drawings and we were now working on clay sculptures. Nothing big and nothing much but it was at least something different. I took my seat next to Alice, her eyes glazed. She must be having a vision.

I waited until her eyes focused before she smiled hesitantly at me. "What did you see?" I asked her.

"Edward's not happy." She said, shaking her head, glaring at the clay in front of her. "He didn't like your answers."

I felt my face pale as I realized what she was implying. "He was listening?" the words left my mouth in a hiss.

She nodded. "Although you can't really blame him, m _ore than he has even given any indication of liking me._ " She scoffed, doing a pretty good imitation of me. "I'm mean really. A blind person could see how much he cares for you."

I rolled my eyes but quickly picked up what she was implying. I dropped my head to the table. "He was listening, you were watching. I hate vampires and their stupid magic abilities."

She laughed, the comment bringing her out of the bad mood my other one had put her into. Hopefully it would be that easy with Edward but I had a feeling it wouldn't. Edward was never one for simplicity.

I sighed, working on my clay sculpture, it looked like a rock. At least by the end of the class it looked less like a rock but that also meant it was time for lunch.

Alice linked her arm with mine and practically dragged me to the cafeteria. As we waited in line, I looked to see the others already at their table, food trays in front of them. Lauren scooted in line behind us, catching where my gaze lingered.

"You aren't sitting with us today, are you?" She asked.

"Nope," Alice answered for me. "I'm stealing her today."

"I'll sit with you tomorrow okay?" I asked her, hoping she wouldn't be mad.

She grinned. "Okay, but I want a call tonight to hear all the juicy stuff. I don't want to have to hear _all_ of it second hand from Jessica."

I agreed as Alice ushered us through the line. By the end, she was carrying a plate but she had not let me get anything. I was confused by that until we sat down with the others and they gave me offers off their trays. Edward was stiff but he looked like he didn't want to say something in front of the others.

I grabbed a hamburger that Emmett had on his plate and took a bite. "I'm curious," I said, looking at the full trays. "What would happen if you guys tried to eat?"

All five of them exchanged wry looks. "I think this is a question better answered by you," Jasper said to Edward.

He groaned and shifted in his seat next to me. Keeping eye contact with me, he reached down and grabbed a pizza off his plate. He quickly took a bite, chewed and then swallowed, grimacing the whole time.

"Now you just have to master the look of enjoyment as you eat." I said, causing them to laugh.

"Yeah right, let's see you eat dirt." Emmett said, shooting a glare at the food.

I chuckled. "I was dared to eat a worm once back home, that's got to be similar." I told him.

Rosalie didn't look impressed by that, I could tell by the gagging noise she made. "I'd rather try and stomach that." She gestured to her own tray.

Speaking of which, I reached forward and grabbed a lemonade that was on it, snapping the cover off. I took a chug before replacing it. "You guys just want me here so it looks like you are actually eating." I accused them but I still reached for an apple on Edwards plate.

Alice at least had the audacity to look sheepish. "Other might not be as observant as you but we want to be careful."

I shrugged not really caring why. "If I get free lunch, it doesn't matter to me." Normally I would have argued and just bought my own but I knew that all this food would just get dumped in the trash. I might as well eat some of it rather than let it go to waste.

I munched on the apple as everyone fell into conversation around me. Mostly I blocked it all out, worrying about Edward next to me. Even though he had livened up with my question, he was still reserved, his eye flickering to me every now and then as they look pained. What was so wrong with what I had said? It was easy to tell that there were times and even comments that he made that implied he didn't want to be with me. He said straight out that he had fought the urge so something about me must turn him away. If that was true then why the behavior? I mean it's not like either of us has come right out with our feelings yet.

"Right, Annabell?"

I jerked my head up, meeting Alice's eyes. She was grinning, looking too excited for her own good.

"What?" I asked hesitantly. I had learned the hazards of just agreeing with someone.

"I was telling Rose that we should go out for a girls day. We can get our nails done and go shopping, Alisha could even come."

I mused over the suggestion, slightly nervous. I mean it's not like the last shopping day had gone exactly as planned but then again I didn't have two vampires with me in Port Angeles.

"And when are we doing this?" I asked.

"We could go Saturday before the dance." She rushed the words, still managing to sound perfectly innocent.

Edward reacted faster than I could. "We already have plans," he said, sounding like he was biting back a growl.

"Well, how about Sunday than?"

I shrugged. "I'll have to check with my dad." I told her.

Her eyes went vacant as she searched for the future. "He'll say yes. You'll just have to butter him up a little."

"Speaking of which," I said, turning to Edward and ignoring her for the moment. "What exactly are we doing on Saturday?"

"Is there anything that you want to do?" He asked.

I shrugged but thought about it anyways. There were movies but that required traveling, it was the same with dinner and we had just done that. We could always just watch a movie indoors but at this point I was tired of being stuck inside.

"What is the weather going to be like on Saturday?" I asked Alice.

"In the high 60's, mostly sunny." She said, not even stopping to consider. I guess Alice was a little more reliable than the local weather man.

"Do you want to do something outside then?" I asked him. "Go to the beach or hiking or something, I'm kind of sick of being stuck inside."

"Maybe we could do something." He grinned and I was sure he already had something in mind.

I smiled back, already looking forward to my day with Edward.

Lunch was done soon after that and then Edward and I headed to Bio. As soon as we walked in, I could tell something was different. There was a palpable air of excitement. Even as the clock ticked nearer to the beginning of class, the students still talked and bustled from seat to seat. That was when I noticed the old T.V. stationed at the front of the room. It was a movie day. I found myself grinning and I suddenly understood the elation everyone else was feeling. No notes, no homework, just watching this for however many more classes it will take to finish it.

We sat in our seat and soon Mr. Banner walked in, pushing the movie in and pressing play. He hit the lights and in that moment between the lights and the glow of the t.v. illuminating the room, something changed.

It felt like there was a buzzing going on between Edward and I. The hair on my arm was standing on end, goosebumps raising all over my body. I felt the sudden urge to reach over and touch Edward, to feel his cool skin beneath mine. I clenched my fists, crisscrossing my arms before laying them on the table, setting my chin on top of one of my wrists.

When the movie started, filtering the room with dim light, I cast a glance over at Edward. He sat like a stone, his arm crisscrossed over his chest, hands tightly bound under his arm. I met his eyes and the buzzing turned into humming. The need to touch him doubled within me and I tore my gaze away, trying to see what the movie was showing.

I know that by the end of that class, I couldn't tell you one thing that I had seen of the movie. It had all gone in one ear and out the other, not even trying to leave an imprint on my brain. As the lights flickered on, I stretched from my position, loosening the muscles in my back.

"Well, that was interesting." Edward said.

My answering chuckle was dry. Interesting but not something I would want to experience all the time. It was definitely something new but I wasn't like them, I couldn't stay still like they could.

Edward walked me to gym, our hands intertwined. This was starting to become my favorite part of the day. I loved the feel of his hand against mine, the way they seemed to fit together and the comfort the simple touch exuded.

Just like at the class this morning, Edward squeezed my hand to say goodbye. I waved as I walked into gym. I could tell by the nets that were up that we were either playing badminton or tennis, probably the former seeming a birdie was safer then a flying rubber ball.

I quickly changed and joined everyone else as the teacher paired us up. Unfortunately, I managed to get paired up with Mike. I gently swung the racket up, hitting myself in the forehead with the mesh. It didn't hurt but at least it let a little of my annoyance out. When I pulled it away, I was sure I had the pattern implanted into my forehead.

Thankfully the game kept us moving so Mike didn't have time to say any comments that would piss me off too much. We fell into a quick rhythm as we played the game, becoming one machine and compensating for what the other lacked. I was amazed at the synchronicity that we had managed to obtain, especially with my not so good feeling for him but as soon as we stepped off the court it vanished. He turned to me, smiling before approaching something that would severely piss me off.

"So you and Edward Cullen, huh?" Mike asked, sounding glum.

My jaw clenched. "That's not any of your business Mike," I told him, walking towards the girls dressing room in hopes that he would leave me alone.

I could hear his hurried footsteps before he popped up beside me. "Well, I don't like it." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Since when did you have to? This is my life, not yours unless the reason you're talking to me is because you want to date Edward." I raised an eyebrow in silent question and he reared back, looking disgusted.

"No way, that's gross." He reached out and grabbed my elbow, turning me. "It's just, he looks at you like your something to eat."

Although the comment was slightly amusing, I was still more annoyed than anything. I also realized that a guard dog wouldn't be enough to keep Mike away from me. Maybe I would have to sick Edward on him eventually. If he thought that Edward looked like he wanted to eat me, I wonder what Mike would do if that gaze was turned on him.

I giggled at the visual that presented itself in my head. Edward, I choose you.

Mike looked increasingly awkward, especially after I laughed. Instead of continuing this conversation I went to get changed up and headed out. Edward met me outside of the door, looking better than I had seen him at lunch. I figured out why after a second.

"Really?" He asked, sounding amused but exasperated at the same time. "A Pokemon reference?"

My face bloomed red, realizing that my annoyance must have been great enough for Edward to hear me. "Hey, like I said-"

He cut me off, shaking his head. "I know, I'm lucky there is no Dora."

"Exactly," I told him, nodding.

He chuckled as we headed to his car. "So are we picking Alisha up?" I asked him.

"Unless you would prefer Rose does," He said.

I shrugged not really caring. "We'll go get her, she'll like that she will get to see you again." I told him.

An hour later, Alisha was climbing into the car. As soon as she was in, the door shut behind her, she threw her arms around Edward's neck, her face pressed up against the headrest. "Eddy!" She yelled happily before giggling.

Edward smiled back. "So I'm Eddy now?" He asked.

She nodded confidently. "You saved us and that's the second time you saved Anny so that makes you family." She told him.

He looked absolutely delighted as she said that.

I turned to her. "Speaking of which," I said. "you can't tell dad what happened."

"Duh," She said, making a face. "I don't want to lose my deserts again."

I laughed at the reminder of what had happened. One time when I had taken Alisha to the park she had run off and it was an hour later that I had finally found her, after getting mom and dad involved in the search. She had been in so much trouble and my parents were so worried that they took away her deserts for a whole month. It seems she had learned her lesson.

Edward dropped us off after that as the sun was starting to set behind a thick layer of clouds. "Do you want to come in?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Your dad will be here soon and you still have to convince him to let you go shopping with Alice on Sunday." There was a glint in his eye that I didn't like.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." I said.

"Definitely, especially because tomorrow is my turn." He said.

I wasn't quite sure what he was referring to. "Come again?"  
"I get to ask the questions tomorrow." He explained further before he waved and drove down the road. I rolled my eyes and headed into the house with Alisha.

Remembering Alice's warning, I started making shepherd's pie, one of my dad's favorite meal. I was just sliding it into the oven when he walked through the door.

"Mh, something smells good." He said, smiling.

"It should be ready in a few." I told him. "Did you have a good day?"

He nodded, seeming happier than usual.

Supper was the usual affair and after doing homework, I headed to bed. The next morning I woke early and decided that I would make pancakes for all of them seeming dad had made breakfast yesterday. It took most of the extra time I had and when I was half way done, Alisha walked in, rubbing her eyes. She joined, helping me to flip the pancakes until they were all done.

I got ready for school as soon as breakfast was done and then I was heading out the door, actually looking forward to school. I had to admit though that I knew exactly why I was so excited for it.

When I walked out the door, Edward's silver car was parked on the other side of the road. In a flash he was standing outside the passenger side door, holding it open. "Would you like to ride with me today?" He asked.

I smiled, nodding. "Did you win the rock-paper-scissors challenge today?" I asked.

He grinned and I took that as a yes.

I climbed in and he softly closed the door behind me before appearing in the driver's seat.

"So, now that I finally have you alone I want to ask you something about yesterday." He told me.

I was sure I knew where this was leading to.

"Something you said to Jessica really bothered me." He confessed.

"Well, that's your fault for listening. Those who spy never hear good things about themselves." I informed him.

He seemed more chagrined about that than I had expected. "I've heard that somewhere before but still, do you honestly believe what you said about my feelings towards you?" I asked.

I bit my lip and then hesitantly nodded.

He sighed, frustrated. "Why do you believe that?" He continued.

I started playing with the hem of my jacket thinking back to all the things he had said in passing by. "There are times when you make it sound like being with me is bad." I told him after gathering my thoughts. "You said that you were done trying to ignore me which meant for some reason you didn't want to be around me. There was also that time when you said that you were done being good so you were going to hang out with me. That means being with me is bad. How can I feel like you actually care about me when I got comments like that thrown in when we are together?"

"Perceptive." The word was just barely a whisper, probably not meant for me to hear but still I did and my heart plummeted.

He must have caught my expression because he rushed his next words. "But those are the exact reasons that show that I care." He explained. "By my very nature, I am a danger to you and even more so because of the way you smell. Me being around you and giving in is bad because it means I am putting you in danger. The more you are with me, the more at risk I am of hurting you. Not on purpose but you don't realize how fragile you are, especially compared to us. If I become strong enough to leave, to make sure that you stay safe by me staying away, I would."

His words triggered something in my brain and I remembered the first week he had been gone. Then I hadn't even known him and he had still caused me pain by leaving. I didn't want to imagine what it would feel like if he left now. My breathing spiked and suddenly I found my face between his cold hands, his eyes everything I could see.

"Deep breaths, relax. I'm not going to leave." He said, his fingers slowly stroking my cheeks.

"But you just said," I started and he cut me off.

"That if I was strong enough I would but to tell you the truth I don't think I ever will be. You are to important to me." He said.

Perhaps it was his words or his touch but I felt myself calming down, able to think clearly again. "You're wrong," I told him, much to his surprise. "I'm safer with you here. I would have been dead two times over if you hadn't been."

He nodded, probably having realized that already.

As words melted between us the air became charged, just like it had been in bio. I felt myself leaning into his hands that were still cupping my cheeks. His gold eyes were the only thing I saw in that moment and it could have just been only us left in the world. Everything faded away as something hummed between us. Nothing else mattered, just Edward and I.

Then my door was opened. I jumped looking around to see Alice sticking her head in the opening. "Good morning!" She said, copying Edward from yesterday.

I could hear him growling softly behind me. I grabbed my bag and climbed out of the car, my face flushed. "Morning," I told Alice.

Edward shot her a glare as he climbed out on the other side.

"Oh come on," Alice said, exasperated. "You wouldn't have wanted your first kiss to be in that car parked in front of the school."

I shot her a glare, wondering if she had seen that or was just trying to lighten the mood.

Honestly I wasn't sure which one I wanted more. Granted I didn't want my first kiss with Edward in a car but at the same time, I wanted the kiss I couldn't quite imagine happening.

Today went much the same as it had yesterday except for the fact that Edward was quizzing me on all things me. He asked everything he could imagine, all my preferences, favorite foods, movies I had liked and hated, all the books I had read, even more about the sports I had played. The questions were endless and the only time I got a break from them was when I was either in my classes or at lunch with Lauren, which even then I was being questioned by her about my relationship with Edward. I was more careful with my word choice this time, knowing that at least Edward was paying attention to what I was saying. Bio was the same as it had been yesterday and the same that it had been in the car this morning. Thankfully in gym, Mike didn't say a word to me but we were still partnered up for badminton.

By the end of the day, I was ready for cheering practice. Because of circumstances I hadn't been there in more than a week and I needed this one last practice, especially before we would perform tomorrow at the pep-rally. That was something I was looking forward to. The last half of day was going to be the pep-rally, covering two periods. There would be games, shows, competitions and finally we would perform. Melanie ended up fracturing her knee-cap when she fell so she was in a brace that covered her entire leg. Alice would be in for her again.

As practice started, I watched as the four Cullens who wouldn't be performing sat on the bleachers to watch: Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward.

At first practice was going good but as more girls started noticing the Cullens, they started showing off, I'm guessing mostly for the males there. Facials were outrageous with lots of winking, and tumbling had flares thrown in that usually weren't there. I think Melissa was handling what was going on pretty well until one of the flyers tried shaking her chest as she was going up and ended up on the mat. At that point she turned to the Cullens.

"Sorry but you're a distraction. Closed practice." She didn't sound sorry at all as she pointed to the door.

There were groans from the girls on the team as Alice and I laughed. To us their behavior was more hilarious than anything. I already knew that most of the Cullens were with their significant other and had been for a while. Some teenager shaking her chest wouldn't change that.

After the four left the gym, practice resumed as normal. Things went smooth, stunts hitting and there were no more mishaps. Yet, it was still after the practice that the real show began. Melissa had just given her goodbye speech seeming this was the last practice. We would have our banquet, probably next week what with the dance this weekend.

"Now, just one last thing." She said, before turning to me. "The girls have been working on something and they wanted to get your opinion."

I was confused by that but I nodded anyways. All the girls took to the mat as Melissa had me stand next to her. Mostly I was wondering when everyone had time to come up with something like this. I mean I had been at every practice. At this point Alisha and the rest of the Cullens were let back in. Alisha sat by me, grinning widely. She looked excited, too excited.

Melissa smiled before she gestured for everyone to begin. She pressed play and almost automatically, I recognized the song as "A girl worth fighting for," from _Mulan._ A bark of laughter escaped as I watched what was going on.

The girls started marching, smiling and going over board when it came to facials. They all marched to the middle of the mat when they threw up two preps. The two fliers locked hands and leaned in together as the words "think of instead, a girl worth fighting for," played. They came down into a pod and paused until the part in the song came where the short fat guy was talking about how his girl would marvel at his strength. They shot the fliers up into a show-and-go as they did the muscle pose.

I busted out laughing and I don't think I stopped throughout the whole thing. The show they were putting on was hilarious. At one point I actually slipped off the bleachers and fell to the floor. I think the funniest part of the whole performance was when Mulan was saying that she wanted a brain in a girl. The whole cheering team waved of the suggestion as they started walking to the back of the mat.

By the end of it, my sides hurt and I was gasping for breath. I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed this hard. Tears streamed down my face and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Oh god, make it stop!" I said, pushing my back against the bleachers. My cheeks were aching. I tried taking deep breaths but that just made me go into another fit.

Edward joined me on the floor, grinning. Absentmindedly I wondered when he had come back in here.

Towards the end of the song, everyone moved to the back of the mat and grabbed a bunch of signs that I hadn't noticed before. As the song ended, they flipped them up, grinning.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Edward read them off for me.

I was laughing too hard to say anything so instead I just nodded.

Hoped you all enjoyed and for those of you out their thinking that Edward was actually going to propose, shame on you. They weren't even dating yet. By the way, sorry this was out so late. I meant to publish it earlier in the day but apparently things got in the way. Can't wait for the next chapter. See you all on Thursday!


	14. Chapter 14: I Get Even

Chapter 14: I Get Even

Everyone cheered and eventually I was able to breath again, although my cheeks and sides still ached.

"When did you have time to plan all that out?" I asked them.

"Edward came up with the idea," Alice supplied.

"And I picked the song!" Alisha yelled, jumping into my lap. "You used to watch Mulan all the time with me."  
"And I told everyone what to do." Lauren added lastly. "We were going over everything last period. Melissa said that she would even help play along."

"Wow, all that just to ask me out." I said, glancing up at Edward. "You must really love me."

Although I meant it in a joking way, the look he had on his face told me otherwise. "I wanted to show you that I cared and this seemed like a good way." He said, smiling.

I bit my lip, grinning back.

"Okay, now that all of this is done, let's pick up the mats." Melissa said, although she was still smirking.

I sent a fake glare at her as everyone moved to comply, even the Cullens. With the extra help, everything was put away within a few minutes and then we were headed. Alisha and I climbed in Edward's car while everyone else took Rosalie's.

During the short ride home, Edward held my hand again, the same as he did while walking me to my classes. This was something I would never get used to. The feel of my hand in his, the temperature, the silken smoothness of his skin. I was sure I had never felt anything as good against my skin as his. It was amazing how soft and hard it was against my own.

When Edward pulled up, it was a surprise to see my Dad's car in the driveway. Usually he wasn't home this early. I also caught sight of my truck, sitting in the driveway looking lonely. I bit my lip, thinking of how I had been ignoring it lately. Is it bad I felt terrible for not driving it?

"I'll see you tomorrow." Edward said.

I nodded, sending another glance towards my truck. "I think I'm going to drive myself tomorrow, okay?" I told him.

He seemed perplexed but he didn't question it. "Then I'll see you at school." He revised.

I smile and nodded as I was climbing out. I turned to say goodbye but he seemed tense. He was grasping the steering-wheel again, looking forward, his eyebrows drawn together. "Are you okay?" I asked, the worry clear in my voice.

"Just another complication." He said before turning to me. He relaxed again and smiled. "Have a good night."

"You to," I told him, giving him a single nod. I took a step back and watched as Edward drove away. As he was halfway down the street, another car pulled around, parking in Charlie's driveway.

I looked to see Jacob in the driver's seat, his father sitting next to him. "Hey, Annabell!" He called happily, smiling a goofy grin.

I waved back, his grin infectious as I smiled back. "Aren't you a little young to be driving?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. I shot a 'hi' at Billy but returned my attention to the boy in front of me.

He chuckled looking sheepish. "Just don't tell the chief. I'm getting my permit soon anyways." He told me.

I rolled my eyes just as Alisha opened the door. "Anny, are you coming in any time soon?" She asked, giving me a look.

"In a sec," I told her but she was already closing the door.

"Your sister?" Jacob asked, already out of the car and helping to get his dad out.

"Yup, she's usually not so moody which means she's probably hungry." I said.

He laughed.

"So what are you guys up here for?" I questioned.

Charlie came out of the house then.

"These two geezers have a date." Jacob said, gesturing with his thumb. That earned him a whack from his father.

"Watching a game?" I asked, remembering what Billy had said the first time I had been introduced to him.

Jacob nodded.

"Well, if you get bored of it you should come over and hang out. We don't watch sports but I'm sure we could figure something to do." I told him. He seemed pleased by the invite.

"Why don't you two head in and get the game ready, I'll be in a moment." Billy said, looking towards Charlie and his son. They didn't question it, instead doing what had been suggested. I was slightly surprised but before I could comment, or head to my own house for that matter, Billy turned towards me, his dark eyes hard.

"Annabell, I have to say that I was surprised to see one of the Cullen's here." He said.

I shrugged as if it was nothing. "I'm friends with their family. They're all really good people." I said, perhaps emphasizing the people just slightly more than I should have.

He eyed me before continuing. "I don't know if you heard about it but there is quite a bit of gossip about them down on the reservation." He told me. It was clear that he wholly believed in the legends that his son didn't.

"Actually, I am aware of what is said about their family." I told him.

He seemed surprised. "You seem . . . well informed."

I was slightly annoyed with the attitude he was taking with me but at the same time, I realized that he was just following his beliefs and trying to warn me. "I am," I told him. "And I trust them. They are all amazing friends."

He seemed doubtful but he didn't push it beyond that. "Just be careful." He said, almost pleading.

I nodded, knowing he was just trying to help but at the same time that didn't mean I would have to listen completely.

We parted then, heading to the separate houses. When I walked in, Alisha was sprawled across the couch, staring at the ceiling. "You take to long talking." She said.

I smiled and ran in, tickling her. "That's funny coming from you." I said. "Half the time you can't stop talking."

Her laughs filled the living room until Dad walked in with a pile of papers. He chuckled when he saw us, putting the papers aside. "Annabell, stop torturing your sister." He said.

"Aww, but dad," I whined, resisting the urge to grin.

He gave me a play glare as Alisha ran behind him still laughing. She peaked out from behind his leg with a toothy grin. I heaved a giant sigh in defeat, Alisha giggling at the display. "Fine. I guess I'll be banished to the kitchen to make supper." I stood, slowly trudging out of the room.

Dad had to hold back a laugh as he spoke up. "Actually, I ordered takeout. It should be here soon." He informed us.

"Yayy!" Alisha cheered, jumping out from behind him.

Much to his word, the food showed up soon after that. I got out plates as dad paid for the Chinese. The meal was good, especially as Alisha struggled to use the chopsticks that was provided. That was a funny sight but at the same time I knew how she felt. I had gotten so frustrated by them in middle school that I had spent a week using nothing else until I had finally mastered the stupid things.

"So, I saw one of the Cullens dropping you off today," Dad began towards the end of the meal.

Alisha supplied what he was hedging at. "Uh huh, Edward gave us a ride. He did yesterday to." She told him absentmindedly, trying to pick up some noddles.

I bit my lip, trying to keep the embarrassed blush from rising in my cheeks.

"He's the one that drove you home after the accident, right?" Dad asked.

I nodded, stuffing a clump of rice in my mouth.

"Is there a reason why?" He continued.

I shrugged before swallowing so I could speak. "Just to hang out a bit before school. Alice and Rosalie picked me up yesterday." I told him. I shot Alisha a look, praying she wouldn't mention what happened at the end of cheering practice. Dad didn't need to know that yet.

He wavered and then spoke again. "Are you going to be going to the dance with Edward?"

I spluttered into my drink, droplets splashing the table as Alisha laughed. I seriously didn't want to be having this conversation with my dad.

"Um, no." I told him.

"Well, who are you going with then?" He continued. He wouldn't look up from his food and as this continued I found my own eyes drawn to my plate.

"I'm not going at all." I told him.

It was his turn to be surprised. "But I thought you liked dances?" He questioned.

I looked up at him and caught his eye. "Not after what happened." I told him.

Remorse flashed across his features before he cleared his throat. "Right, I see. Well, do you have any other plans for that day?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I was thinking about doing something outside. I heard it was supposed to be nice. Maybe I'll go for a hike or something." I told him. I was only sixteen, Dad didn't need to know that I had a boyfriend yet. The thought surprised me and I felt weird thinking about Edward in those terms.

"Oh, well make sure that you stay safe." He said.

I nodded, picking at my food. "Sure."

It was at that point that there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Alisha said, jumping up from the table and running from the door. I stood and followed after her, watching as she opened the door to Jacob standing on the porch. "Hi!" She said, smiling.

Jacob grinned back at her. "Hi, can I come in?" He asked.

Alisha stepped back, opening the door wider. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Jacob. Is Annabell here?" He asked.

She nodded before turning her head in my direction. "ANNABELL!" She called. "A weird guy is here!"

I laughed, both at her description and the astonished look on Jacob's face. I walked forward, still chuckling. "Alisha, it's not nice to call people weird." I told her.

She shrugged her shoulders and closed the door. "Jacob, this is my sister Alisha." It old him. "Alisha this is Jacob. Dad bought my truck off his dad."

"Oh," she said, before smiling. "I really like that truck. It's fun to ride in."

Jacob crouched down next to her, getting at her eye level. "Have you got to ride in the back yet? That's even more fun!"

Her eyes widened before she shook her head no. "I can ride back there? But there are no seat belts."

I laughed but Jacob's grin just widened. "That's what makes it fun." He said. "Sometime we'll all go out and you can ride in the back, okay?"

She nodded before we all headed back into the kitchen. The rest of the night passed relatively fast. Jacob picked at what was left of the chinese food, choosing the best bits.

I noticed that Alisha seemed to really like Jacob as well. She was always friendly when she met new people but even then it sometimes took a while for her to really relax around them. She had only known Jacob for an hour but she was already calling him Jakey. Thankfully Jacob didn't seem to mind the attention. He told me that he two older sisters and had always wanted a younger one to boss around, Alisha would suffice.

Eventually though, Charlie and Billy came over to collect him. Dad got the two men into a conversation and got an invite for the next game night that was happening. If it was up to me, I would just stay here and he could go watch it with them. Although I love sports, I liked playing them more than watching them.

Soon, night was descending and everyone headed their way, which meant I headed up to my bed. Despite how tired I was, I was still to keyed up to sleep. I was excited for tomorrow and the pep-rally that would come and beyond that, I was excited for Saturday. I couldn't wait to see what that would bring. Thankful at some point in my musing, I slipped into sleep.

The next morning I rushed getting ready, hyped up. My hair went up into a ponytail, with the blue and gold bow from competition. We wouldn't be putting our uniform on until after lunch.

I grabbed my bag and ran out to my truck, throwing it into the passenger seat. Big red roared to life when I turned the key and then I was off. Perhaps it was riding with the Cullens or maybe it was just my hurry to get to school but I grimaced at the slow speed of my truck. It seemed to take forever to get to school, in reality it was really only ten minutes. I pulled into the empty space next to Edward's car. Most of the Cullens stood around it.

I turned of the ignition and reached for my bag. By the time I had it, my door was already open, Edward standing there.

"Hi," I told him.

He smiled. "Hi," he said back.

I climbed down from my truck and he closed the door behind me. "You know you're going to spoil me. I'll be so lazy soon you'll have to carry me everywhere." I told him, joking.

He reached out, taking me hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I wouldn't mind."

I laughed, knowing that he probably wouldn't.

"Sit with me at lunch today?" He asked as we started moving towards the school.

I was delighted to see that he had asked this time instead of just assuming. "Sure," I told him.

I turned to Alice who was walking next to me. "Excited about the pep-rally?" I asked.

She had the front half of her hair pulled into a small pony and the bow put into that. It had to suck having hair that short when it came to cheering. She nodded. "It's going to be so much fun. I can't wait for it."

I laughed at her exuberance but then again, Alice did everything with exuberance.

Throughout the morning, Edward continued with his questions but this time it was more focused on people than it was on myself. He wanted to know more about my mom, friends I had back in Maine, and any relationships I had before. Though I have had crushes, I never had any type of relationships. It kind of makes it hard when you're one of the youngest girls in your grade.

When lunch finally came, Edward and I snagged a table for ourselves. Although I knew we weren't alone, stupid vampire hearing, sitting by ourselves gave us an air of privacy.

Edward pushed his tray towards me, much like his whole family did yesterday. "Thank you," I said, reaching for the chicken nuggets he had grabbed.

"Your welcome." He told me.

I munched on the nuggets as Edward's eyebrows drew together. His head tilted slightly to the side and then his lips parted. "May I ask you something?"

"You've been doing so all day," I told him, forcing back a snort.

"And so I have," he conceded. "Don't take this the wrong way but I was wondering why you wanted to drive yourself this morning."

I took my time, finishing another chicken nugget before I answered. "Well, for the short story, I felt bad for making my truck sit there instead of actually driving it." I told him, earning a bark of laughter. "For the long story, it's was because I like being independent. That's not to say that I didn't like spending time with you, just sometimes I like to be on my own, doing something under my own power. I don't think you realize how much of a loner I was back in Maine. Sure I had a few friends but not really any good ones like I do here. I really like that people are so friendly and accepting but sometime I just need my own space."

"I see," he said, giving me a blinding smile. "I suppose that it is a good idea that you decided to bring it anyways."

I cocked my head at that, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Rosalie and I are going to be leaving at the end of lunch. If I am going to be spending the whole day with you then I want to be prepared." He told me, his voice darkening slightly by the end of it.

"So hunting then?" I asked, lightly. I wouldn't let him ruin the happy atmosphere that we had created so far. I had notice how fast his mood could change sometimes, how dark he could get and I was determined to get him out of it.

"Yes," he said.

"Why Rosalie then?" I continued.

He shrugged. "Probably Alice would have accompanied me but she didn't want to miss the pep-rally. Something about payback." He seemed slightly frustrated, as if he didn't know what would be happening in the future.

"Is she blocking you someway?" I asked, curious. I had never heard of anyone doing so.

"It is possible to control your thoughts, though it takes a lot of practice to do so. They simply don't think about something they would rather I not know or they cover it up with something else. Right now, Alice is translating the Declaration of Independence into Morse code."

I couldn't help the laugh that erupted at that. Could she be any more crazy?

"Well, have fun hunting then." I told him, grabbing a pudding cup that was on his plate. "Speaking of which, what are we going to be doing on Saturday?"

He grinned, his darkened mood from earlier fully gone. "I'm surprised you haven't guess it yet." He said, truthfully. "You said that you wanted to do something outside and you know from Alice that it's going to be sunny."

I caught the hint and my eyes went wide. "So you're going to show me what you meant about the sun?" I asked, the excitement started to leak into my voice.

He nodded and I almost squealed, almost.

"That is if you still want to go. You can always change your mind." He told me, almost sounding pleading.

I caught the meaning behind his words, he didn't want me to go with him but I understood his reasoning better this time. He was worried about my safety more than anything.

I reached forward, laying my hand against his own. My finger started to lightly skim the back of his hand, trying to relay some sort of comfort. "I trust you," I told him. "You need to give yourself more credit."

He glowered at the table and I resisted the urge to sigh, the bad mood was back. "And you need to realize that we aren't as safe as you think. Every time we have been together, we've been surrounded by people. In class, the ride home from Port Angeles and even that night in your room, there have always been other people around. Never have I been alone with you like I will be tomorrow."

I was getting annoyed now. "So what, are you saying you need a reason not to kill me?" I asked.

He winced at my words and some of his anger left. "No, it's not that. Other people are just a reminder that I have to be careful but it's too easy to be myself with you. I'm just worried that I'll reach out to take your hand and break it by accident if I forget what I am."

His voice was raw with emotions and it was easy to see that he had thought about that possibility way too much. His eyes were agonized.

I fully took his hand, lacing my fingers with his own. "But you haven't hurt me," I told him truthfully. My voice seemed to bring him back a little so I kept talking. "You're not the monster you see yourself as, you're far from it and at some point, I'll prove that to you."

There was a hope in his eyes, he didn't want to see himself as a monster but he still did. I gave him a soft smile and slowly he smiled back.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at least until the end of school and then you could take off with Rosalie? It's going to be a good show, especially if you take any indication from Alice." I asked.

He seemed to waver. "I don't know. I want to be fully prepared for tomorrow."

"Come on," I groaned. "Two hours won't make that much of a difference and you can just come by later tomorrow if it means that much to you. You won't regret it." Just as an added defense, I threw in the puppy dog look.

He chuckled, his eyes much lighter. "Okay, I guess Rose and I can stay for the rest of the day. I'm sure that she will enjoy the pep-rally anyway."

I could her Alice squealing from across the cafeteria at the change in events.

I laughed as I noticed the time. "At this point," I told him as I stood from my seat. "I have to get headed. We have to change and get a few things set up."

Edward nodded before standing with me. We walked over to his family where Alice stood waiting for us. We parted ways after that, Alice and I headed to the bathroom with our cheering bags. After getting changed, we made our way to the gym. There were already people there, working on setting things up. The cheering team and a couple different clubs such as the AV club, the students senate, etc. had all worked to put this together. Balloons and streamers were being set up, someone was going over the sound system and different games were being set up. We joined the throng and within twenty minutes people were starting to filter in from lunch. When the bell finally rang, the rest of the student made their way to the bleachers as the cheerleaders huddled in a group on the side of the gym.

First there would be a few speeches, mostly reminding the students to be safe before and after the dance. After that there would be an obstacle course set up by us. Next was a 50/50 raffle. Students would buy tickets for the chance to pie their favorite, or least favorite teacher in the face. The money from that was going towards prom. There was also going to be a teacher vs. students basketball and dodgeball game, not to mention our performance in the end.

After all the students quieted down, the principal stepped up, giving the speech we had all expected. When he was done, we went to work, setting up the few things. There was a bat at one end, then a course with a rope ladder that they would have to do the grape vine through, a few crates they had to jump over, a station where they had to do a toe-touch, roll back across the gym and then finally they had to eat a pie with no hands. There would be one student from each grade that competed.

Melissa chose a few of us to pick out the students and I got chosen to pick a student out of the senior section. I went to stand in front of it. As I looked, there were a few males that were jumping up and down, pointing to themselves and trying to get picked. There were also a few people hiding their faces, trying to go unnoticed. That was when I saw Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper sitting in the back of the bleachers. My eyes landed on Emmett and I remembered what Edward had said. Alice was trying to hide something about payback. I grinned, finally understanding. I was going to get Emmett back for all those short cracks he had done to me. "Emmett Cullen!" I yelled, pointing to him.

I could hear Alice laughing in the background. Emmett grinned, not knowing what was in store for him before he made his way down the bleachers. Cheers erupted from his class and I could see the smug smiles on their faces. They all expected him to win. What they didn't know was that he would literally gag at the last part.

"Right this way," I said, leading him to the front as I smiled.

He grinned back but then it faltered. "I don't like the look in your eye." He said, warily.

My smile just widened in answer.

The other contestants were lined up. Angela had been chosen to represent the juniors, a boy I didn't know for the sophomores and another girl for the freshman. She was a tiny thing with wild red-brown hair. The other three were positively dwarfed next to Emmett.

The course was quickly explained to everyone except for the last part that was kept hidden as a surprise. Then air horn was sounded. The four students grabbed the bat, putting their foreheads to one end and spun around ten times. Emmett was the first one done, followed by the freshman and then Angela.

As they moved onto the rope ladder, Emmett was grinning, pretending to wobble around as he expertly maneuvered through it. The crowd cheered for him as he approached the hurtles, already a good amount ahead of the rest of them.

Emmett led for the rest of the event so that by the time he reached the table that had the pie, the others were still at the end of the gym, doing the hurtles.

At the table the cover was moved off his pie and he froze, a grimace taking over his features. His eyes flickered to mine and he glared as I burst into laughter. "I told you I'd get you back." I said but I knew he would hear me.

He eyes narrowed before he turned back to the table. The freshman girl was halfway through her rolls and was approaching the table.

"Come on Emmett, you're going to let a little girl beat you?" I yelled. The senior class was now yelling at him as well as they noticed that he hadn't started in on the pie. He looked at his fellow students before looking down at the pie. He frowned and then shoved his face in the pie as I continued laughing. In the stands I could see Edward and Jasper laughing as well. Rosalie was grinning at her mate as she watched it unfold.

At this point both the freshman and Angela were working on their pie, the sophomore soon following. It would be a fight to the finish, especially because Emmett would stop every other bite to grimace.

I couldn't stop laughing as Melissa finally called the winner, it was the freshman girl who had won in the end. As Emmett glared at her, I grabbed my phone and snapped a picture of his pie covered face. I was going to hold this over his head for a long time.

His glare turned to me as I walked closer. "What was that about me being short again?" I asked.

"Ha ha, very funny. I am so getting you back for this." He said.

I snickered. "What? You didn't like the pie?" I asked, innocently. "I thought it was your favorite."

His glare intensified as someone handed him a towel. He wiped the pie off his face and walked back to the senior section, getting booed by his class for losing a race that he had been so ahead of.

The mess that was created was cleaned up and eventually the teacher vs. students games were begun. The students ended up winning at basketball but the dodgeball game went to the teachers. It was time to pie a teacher after that. Five teachers had volunteered to be pied, one of which was Mr. Varner the trig teacher. His bucket was by far the one with the most tickets. I wondered if it was because the kids hated him or just hated math in general. Either way he got pied in the end, along with all the other teachers that had agreed to it. Finally after all the mess was cleaned up it was our turn to perform.

It only took a few minutes to roll the mats out and set them up. Because our gym had bleachers in both side, the routine had been changed a bit so that the stunts, dances, jumps and tumbling faced both direction. It was a little confusing, mostly during the tumbling section but it worked out in the end. Alice especially seemed to enjoy her time on the mat. She was like a star on it, drawing the eye to her. It probably helped that she was a flyer for most of this but it was amazing how much attention she attracted. Part of me wondered if it was a charisma that she had or if it was because of her enhanced beauty from what she was. Either way she definitely belonged on the mat.

When everything was over, I met Edward at the edge of the bleachers, still in uniform. Students were giving us a wide berth but still their eyes remained on us.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then." I said, giving him a smile.

"Definitely. What time would you like me there?" He asked.

I shrugged, not really caring. "Whenever you want, doesn't really matter to me."

"Well it is a weekend. Would you like to sleep in at all?" He questioned, his eyes searching my face for an answer.

I chuckled. "To tell you the truth, I'll probably be up early because of Alisha. There is no sleeping in when she is around."

"Okay, how about nine then?"

I nodded. "Sounds good." I squeezed his hand that was again intertwined with mine. I didn't want to let go but I knew I would have to.

He probably knew how I felt. He leaned in, his lips close to my ear. "I'm glad you asked me to stay. I love watching you perform." His breath wafted over my skin, goosebumps erupting. As he pulled back, his cheek brushed against my own, the lightest of touches but it left a scorching trail. I was sure that my face was bright red or at least that one spot was.

"I'll see you later." He said, laughter in his voice.

I was to dumbstruck to do anything but nod.

 **Sorry I'm late with this. Yesterday was completely hectic and I totally forget about posting the chapter at all so here it is. So Twisted Fate will be happening so from now on, that story will be posted on Monday while Fate Be Damned will be updated every Thursday. Because both stories will have the same first chapters, I will however be posting the fist two chapters of Twisted Fate. So for those of you who plan on reading that, see you Monday. If you just want to stick with this story then see you next Thursday, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Prince and THe Pauper

Chapter 15: The Prince and the Pauper

I was keyed up all the rest of the night, already overexcited about tomorrow. I was worried that I wouldn't get any sleep and then would pass out on Edward tomorrow. Eventually I put in a CD of slow country songs. The rhythms lulled me and I fell asleep to the words of "She and I."

The next morning I woke to a quite house. Dad had been invited to go on a fishing trip with Charlie and Billy. Alisha liked to go fishing, at least every now and then. My dad had got her into it when she was young back in Maine so she was going today as well. From what dad had said, Jacob was even going to keep her company. She would like that.

They had left early this morning. At some point I had heard them getting around but it didn't penetrate too deeply into my muddled brain so I just rolled over and went back to sleep. Now I had about an hour to get ready before Edward would arrive. The thought spurred me into action and I rushed to the shower. Although I was in a hurry, you could never really rush those. The hot water made all worries go away and you had to spend a good amount of time under the flow thinking about the evolution of the world. I mean come on, who doesn't do that in the shower?

After I climbed out, I threw my hair into a ponytail to make sure it would stay out of my face. It took at least five minutes for me to get it up with no bumps. You have no clue how crazy I can get when it comes to those. I wrapped the towel around my body as I walked back to my room, trying to figure out what I should wear for today. I never really worried too much about clothing, mostly just wearing whatever I felt like on that particular day. There have been days where I go all out just to put on the first thing I see the next, it all just depended on my mood.

Today would at least require some foresight. I knew I was going to be outside for most of the day and that it would be relatively warm. As I looked out the window I caught sight of the clouds but I could tell they wouldn't stay that long, the sun would eventually burn them off. Besides, Alice had said sunny and at this point, I was more inclined to believe her than bet against her.

I riffled through my draws until I found an old tank-top of mine that I got years ago. It was white and on the front it had a sad planet. Around it were the words, "It's okay Pluto, I'm not a planet either."

I laughed seeing it again before I put it on, deciding that it would work for today. After I found a pair of jean capris I had. Next was finding a pair of sneakers that weren't cheerleading ones. Eventually I found an old pair of blue ones that I used to run in. Next I grabbed my sparkle sweater as I was starting to refer to it as, just in case it got colder. In Maine, I never went anywhere without a jacket, even if it was the middle of summer. It could drop ten degrees in five minutes. I knew Washington probably wasn't as bad when it came to weather but hey, you can never be to careful.

When my attire was sorted out I went downstairs for breakfast. A bowl of cereal was the easiest solution and seeming I didn't quite know when I would be back, I packed a few granola bars into the pockets of my sweater. A water bottle went with it and then I was ready, with ten minutes left to spare.

I glanced at the clock then, watching it tick for about two minutes until I was bored with that. Instead I went back up to my room and grabbed my MP3 player and a pair of headphones.

By the time there was a knock on the door, I was singing along to "Defying Gravity," from Wicked. An amused looking Edward walked in after I had opened the door for him.

"Country to Broadway?" He asked, chuckling.

I paused the music, smiling back. "I like a lot of music, just mainly country." I told him shrugging.

"Is there any music you don't like?" He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. The posture was laid back, relaxed. He seemed happier, more open today.

"Rap." There was almost no emotion when I said the words. "And any thing screamo. I like stuff I can understand and sing along to without sounding like a heavy duty smoker."

He laughed as I noticed his attire for the first time. He was wearing a pair of jeans and sneakers, a white button down shirt and a sweater over it. The outfit was simple but something about it screamed expensive. I'm sure it would have taken me months to afford the outfit he was wearing. I wanted to roll my eyes at it. Expensive clothes to go with the expensive cars. I'm sure there was an expensive house in there somewhere as well.

"Nice shirt." It seems Edward had been looking over my attire as I had been looking at his.

I glanced down at the sad planet before looking back to him. "Well, it's true." I said, shrugging.

He laughed again.

"So you ready to go?" I asked.

He nodded, gesturing to the door. We both walked out to the driveway where I noticed that he didn't have his car. That was a big surprise.

"I thought that you might like to drive today." He said.

I grinned and headed to the drivers seat, although the first thing I did was plug my MP3 player into the tape doc. I had been a little disappointed by the radio in my truck.

The journey was mostly silent as we made our way out of town other than when it was punctuated by a few directions from Edward and the music playing. I sang along with the songs, first under my breath before I gave in and just started belting out the lyrics. Edward seemed to at least find it somewhat entertaining.

When the song changed, the music turning a little darker, I saw Edward incline his head towards me. I grinned, knowing what was coming so when the first few words in Japanese came out, I was singing right along. His mouth literally fell open and I had to fight to hold back the laughter. After the song came to an end, I paused the MP3 player, still giggling slightly. "That was the opening of an anime I used to watch, 'Soul Eater'." I told him.

"Do you speak japanese?" He asked curiously.

I shook my head no, grinning. "Not a bit."

"But you were singing along with it perfectly." He gestured to the stereo.

"I used to play it on repeat until I knew it by heart. I liked the rhythm of it." I explained. It was one of the many reasons why I was never really close with anyone back home. I mean who sang along with songs that they didn't even understand?

"Interesting. Have you ever wanted to learn?" He continued.

"I've tried a couple times but seeming my main source was different animes, it didn't end well." I told him, honestly. "How many languages do you speak?"

"Why don't you try and guess," he suggested.

I chewed on my lip as I thought about it. He had been alive for over a hundred years. That would give him plenty of time to learn but schools didn't have much diversity when it came to different languages, mostly just French and Spanish. Still, he could have learned some for the fun of it, not to mention that the Cullens are all insanely smart. "Nine," I said, finally settling on an answer.

He grinned and I knew that it was more. "Thirteen."

My truck jerked to the side and I was wide-eyed as I corrected it. "Holy shit." I said. When I had guessed nine I was going high.

Edward looked like he had just about had a heart attack and he was now wearily glancing at my hands on the steering-wheel. "Maybe I should drive?" He asked.

I waved him off, getting back to the original topic. "You speak thirteen different languages?"

He nodded, the smile back in place. "When you don't need to sleep, there is plenty of time to learn new things."  
"Well I guess so."

He chuckled, instructed me to turn. "Follow this road to the end." He said.

"So what's at the end of this road?" I asked. It was a dirt one and I had slowed, avoiding some of the bigger rocks that were in the road.

"A trail."

So hiking it was. I was actually more excited about this than anything. It had been a while since I had gone hiking although it wasn't like it had been an everyday occurrence back in Maine. After a few more moments we parked and I climbed out, closing the door behind me.

The trail in front of me was small with roots and rocks jutting out of it. It snaked in between trees until it quickly disappeared around a bend.

I glanced over at Edward and had to stop myself from gasping. He had taken off his sweatshirt, now only wearing the button down that was underneath. The top two buttons were undone, giving me a small triangle view of his white chest. I felt my eyes traveling down, wishing I could see more of it.

I would never have described Edward as lanky but perhaps it was seeing him next to Emmett so much but it was only now that I was realizing how toned he was. The shirt was even slightly tighter around his biceps, showing off his arms.

I glanced up, catching his eyes and my face flooded red. He was clearly amused, his eyebrows raised as his eyes twinkled with delight. "Find something you like?" He asked.

"Phstts," I couldn't form actual words because of the embarrassment and I fought the urge to flip him off. Instead I cleared my throat, keeping what little dignity I had before gesturing to the path in front of us. "After you."

He chuckled and then much to my surprise, stepped into the woods behind him. I guess it was no path for us.

"So why exactly are we going on a hike?" I asked as we pushed through some ferns.

"There is a meadow that I like to go to sometimes that I would like to show you. It's about five miles in." He said, pulling some tree branches out of the way.

I threw him a smile as I walked by.

The morning passed as we made our way through the forest and I had to admit that this place was even more beautiful than back in Maine. When winter was the dominant season, the only time it was this green was at the end of summer and by then the bugs were out thick. Here it was amazing. The trees were covered in moss, the ground in ferns, grass and other plants. Even the light filtering through the leaves seemed to be tinged green. It was almost like we were on our own planet, just Edward, I and the nature around us.

Every now and then Edward would ask a question, one that he hadn't gotten to in the past two days. He wanted to know about any pets that I had, places I had been, what I had wanted to be when I was a kid(beside the president that is). I even turned a few of the questions on him, asking more about his past. A lot of it he deflected, saying that most of his human memories had faded with time. Although it annoyed me slightly, I decided that I wouldn't pursue it. I was having fun and I didn't want the atmosphere to become tense or dark like it so easily could with Edward. I really cared about him but man could he really kill moods if he wanted to.

By the time that the sun was high in the sky, although not that I could actually see it, I had already had two of my granola bars and most of my water. Even though I enjoyed hiking this was starting to get a little tedious. "How much longer until we are there?" I asked, sounding amazingly like Alisha.

Edward smiled back, probably hearing the resemblance as well. "We're almost there. Do you see the area ahead that's a little lighter?" He asked.

I scanned the forest but I couldn't see any differences in the surroundings. "How about I lie and just say that I know exactly what you're talking about."

"Well, perhaps it's a little soon for your eyes." He said, smirking.

I resisted the urge to smack him, knowing that it would only hurt me in the end. Instead I settled for a look that just made him chuckle.

"So how did you find this place then?" I asked as we continued.

He shrugged. "I needed some space. When you can hear what everyone is thinking, sometimes you just need to get away." He told me.

I snorted. "Oh, I see. So the only reason you hang around me is because you can't hear me. Gee thanks."

He rolled his eyes, grinning but continued. "During one of my runs I came across this and I've been visiting it ever since." He informed me.

"Does anyone else know about this place?" I asked. We had gone far enough now that I could definitely see what he had been talking about. Ahead the light was brighter, less murky and less green.

"Alice has seen it in visions but other than that, no." He said, the word causing me to pause. "Just me and now you."

The implication caught me by surprise and I wasn't sure what to say. I looked into his eyes, the lightest that I've ever seen them. If I was the only one he has ever showed this to, not even Alice who he seemed closest with out of his siblings, I don't think I wanted to quite consider what that meant.

He gestured for me to continue and I forced myself to look away and start walking toward the brightness in front of me. It was only a little bit later that I broke through the last of the ferns and a meadow opened up around me. It was almost a perfect circle, surrounded by huge trees and ferns. There were all types of flowers blooming with in the field, mixing together to form a heavenly smell, so much so that I couldn't even tell the flowers apart by scent. The sun was even shinning down, right above us so that the whole meadow seemed to shimmer within the light.

I turned expecting to see Edward but he wasn't next to me. He was still under the canopy, safe from the light. He seemed tense but as I gave him a reassuring smile he smiled back, slightly relaxing his posture.

"Well, are you going to come or not?" I asked.

He smirked, took a breath and then stepped out into the sun. What neither of us had been prepared for was my reaction.

As the sun hit his skin, the marble reflected it, causing light and mini rainbows to bounce off around the field. It was as if he was a crystal, breaking the sun down into the core colors. It was amazing to see but also as I saw it, something clicked into place. Something that I never understood but wasn't big enough for me to investigate.

As I realized what had happened, I burst into laughter, leaning forward as I clutched my stomach. Edward appeared next to me, looking worried.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his hand on my shoulder. He probably thought that I had made a break from reality but I waved him off as I reached around my waist and undid the sweatshirt that was hanging there.

I held it up, still chuckling as he read the lettering. He smiled but didn't seem as amused as I was. Perhaps I should explain better. "When I went down to La Push, I brought this sweater. There was a boy there who saw my sweater and he looked absolutely disgusted. Now I understand why." I told him.

He let out a chuckle, but it was strained. It meant that those few people still believed in the legends enough so that something this small bothered them. "I also noticed the similarity when I saw the sweatshirt at the competition." Edward said, smiling lightly. "I'm glad you like it though."

Something about his wording was off and as I glanced down at the sweatshirt that I now held between us, his grin turned devilish. "You bought this?" I asked, incredulously.

He nodded as my face turned red. I had just assumed that my dad had gotten it but if it had been Edward, I didn't even want to finish the thought. "The other sweater and the bows that went with them?" I asked.

Again he nodded, seeming pleased.

I dropped to the ground, sitting cross legged and hiding my face in the sweater that he had apparently got me. For the past couple weeks, I had been unknowingly wearing presents from him. My face felt hot, flushed.

I heard the rustle as he sat next to me, chuckling.

"Why?" I asked, the word muffled but I knew he had understood me.

I felt him rest his hand against the top of my head before it slid down to my cheek. He applied a slight amount of pressure, wanting me to lift my face up. I buried it deeper into the blue cloth.

He sighed before one word left his mouth, a word that made me look up at him. "Mike."

I raised an eyebrow but he seemed at least slightly pleased that I was looking at him. "Mike?" I asked.

"Mike." He said nodding.

I waited for him to explain further and eventually he did.

"At the competition, Mike wanted to get you something, a shirt or bow. When he saw the prices though he backed away, deciding that one flower would be enough. It frustrated me to no end to see that he was convinced that he cared about you but wouldn't even consider spending a little money on you. He doesn't deserve you if that what he thinks. So, I bought you something. It only seemed fair that if he could then I could as well. When your dad set the bow on your bed after he put Alisha to sleep, I put the sweaters and the bows with it." He told me, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"So you spent almost $60 on me because you were jealous?" I asked incredulously. I ignored the implication that he sneaked into my room for now.

He seemed to consider that for a moment. "I suppose I did."

I groaned, leaning back so I was laying on the ground. I put my arm over my eyes, blocking out the sun.

Almost instantly, I felt Edward tugging on my arm. I let him move it to see him leaning over me. His eyebrows were raised, his gold eyes swirling in confusion. "I don't understand. I thought you liked them."

I sighed, not quite sure why I was acting like this myself. "I do like them, I guess I'm just a bit embarrassed. Although I still don't see why you thought it necessary to buy them for me."

"Because you deserve the best and I wanted to give it to you." He informed me, quite intensity in his voice.

"We weren't even friends then." I pointed out, crossing my arms over my chest as I looked up at him.

"But we are even more than that now." He said and I rolled my eyes.

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to get anywhere when it came to this. I sat up, turning to face him.

"Are you angry with me?" He asked.

I shook my head but smiled. "If I was, wouldn't you be able to hear me?" I asked, jokingly.

He shrugged, still waiting for the answer.

"Like I said, I am more embarrassed that I didn't realize it although it makes sense now. I had wondered why my dad would have gotten me so much." I told him.

He nodded, reaching forward as he took my hand. I let him. Even if I was slightly exasperated with him, I couldn't resist the feel of his skin against mine. "Next time I'll let you pick them out instead." He said, his lips tugging into a grin.

I groaned, laying back again to his laughter. Despite myself, I liked the sound of next time. It meant that he would stay around. Edward slowly laid down next to me, until our heads were only six inches away from each other. I could feel his breath wafting into my face.

I closed my eyes, reveling in the feeling. The sun was warming the area and I could feel it heating my skin. At the same time, my hand was engulfed in the cold that was Edward. I was surrounded by both the scent of him and the meadow. It was the perfect blend of contradictions.

"What are you thinking?"

I opened my eyes at the words, turning my head to meet his. He was on his side, leaning on his elbow. I hadn't even felt his hand shift when he moved. His eyes were searching mine, as if the answer was written out in them.

"It's still incredibly frustrating not knowing." He said.

"Oh the trails of being normal." I said, his smile stretching.

"You still didn't answer." He hedged.

"I was wishing that this wouldn't end." I told him truthfully as I rolled onto my elbow as well. Edward froze for a second. "But I know that all things must."

He smirked next to me. "Very poetic." He said, sounding slightly somber.

I rolled my eyes. "What are you thinking?" I asked, turning the tables.

"I was thinking how glad I am to finally be able to tell you these things, for you to really be able to know who I am. It's is incredibly refreshing just being able to be myself." He said, a light in his eyes that hadn't been there until recently.

His words made me curious. He and his family worked so hard to basically hide who they actually were from society, all so that they could blend in. Not only that but they basically shunned their own species, living with what should have been their food. They were outsider of both humans and vampires.

"Don't take this the wrong way," I started, causing his eyes to flicker to mine. "But why do you do it? I mean I'm glad you didn't kill me but why do you fight so hard against who you are?"

He sighed but answered eventually. "You aren't the first one to wonder about our way of life. There are others of our kind that are even disgusted by our decisions, we have only found one other coven that exists as we do. Yet, just because we had been dealt a certain hand, doesn't mean we can't choose how we live. For somethings, it's worth it to try and fight fate." He said, his jaw clenching. "Besides, I don't want to be a monster."

My eyes narrowed when he said the word. He smiled before correcting himself. "Sorry, I don't want to be a killer."

Although that word was almost as bad, it was a slight improvement so I would have to accept it, for now. "But sometimes it's harder than others, like it is now?" I asked, knowing my scent must make him almost crazy.

"Sometimes." He said, nodding. "Jasper has the most trouble of any of us, he's the newest one to our diet. Still, it usually easier to be around humans when we aren't thirsty, so to speak."

I nodded in understanding. "And with me?" I questioned.

He grimaced. Probably that was the one question he didn't want me to ask. "With you it's different. Although hunting makes it easier, the thirst it always there. Imagine being on the raft in the middle of the ocean, floating as the sun beats down on you. You know you shouldn't drink the water around you, it will only make things worse but sometimes you can't help it and you give in to the need."

I could imagine it, my throat parched with all that water around me, shining, shimmering and just a small distance away. I swallowed.

Edward smirked, catching the movement. "One can resist it, especially if they know what is good for them but at the same time it is incredibly difficult. It's easier though, the longer I'm around you. I get used to your scent, become desensitized to an extent."

Well, at least I somewhat understood now.

"And yet, it would have been better had I given into that part of me the first day in that classroom than right here, right now." He said.

I glanced up, not quite understanding. "But if something happened here, no one would know." I said, wouldn't that be better than in the middle of the classroom. "I mean, I think the only ones who know that I'm here with you today are Jessica and Lauren."

"I would know and I would not be able to live with myself for what I had done to you. That first day, you were just a girl and now you are everything." He told me, his golden eyes smoldering. His other hand reached forward so that he grasped both of mine at this point. "If anything happened to you now, because of me or something I had done, I would be lost with out you."

I found that I couldn't look him in the eye as he stated his confession. Instead I looked down at our joined hands, his skin against mine. He brought a new meaning to the word dazzling. One of his hands released mine and I felt it pressing against my chin. This time I let him guide my head up until our eyes met yet again.

"When a change comes for one of us, it is permanent. Carlisle and Esme have been together for over seventy years but they still look at each other with first love. The feelings I have for you will never go away and they will never change." He took one of my hands and pressed it against his chest, above where his heart would have been. The tips of my fingers were resting against the triangle of skin that was showing in the opening of his shirt and I repressed a shiver at the contact.

Despite how much I wanted to look away in that moment, I stared into his eyes.

"I find it just get more frustrating the longer I am with you." He said, a small smile settling on his lips. His eyes searched mine and I understood the meaning.

I chuckled at his statement as I chewed on my lip. "I was thinking that this is all so new." I told him truthfully. "I've had crushes before but never anything like this. What I feel for you is not something I've ever experienced and a part of me doesn't want to feel this way."

He froze as I spoke and I new that he had took it the wrong way. Slowly his hand loosened against mine and it was no longer holding it against his chest. I flipped my hands, grabbing his again.

"I don't mean like that." I said, shooting him a glance. He relaxed again but his smile was still gone. "It's just, stuff like this is reserved fairy tales but I'm no princess."

His hand was against my cheek in a second, his face close to my own. It was amazing feeling his skin against mine and I leaned into it. His eyes were huge, blocking out everything until I felt like I was drowning in the sun.

My breath left my lips in a stuttering procession and as it did, heat was suddenly assaulting my hand. Edward was gone, flashed to the edge of the meadow where he stood rigidly, his hands balled into fist.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sitting up completely.

"Just give me a moment." He said, the words staggered. It took him ten seconds before he was back in front of me, smiling softly again. "Sorry. Would you understand if I said I was only human?"  
There was a bark of laughter from me as he grinned. "You are far from it." I told him. "My scent again?"

He nodded, looking pained. "I had let myself get caught up in the moment and when you're breath hit me, it took me by surprise." He confessed. I nodded but by this point he still looked glum. "It's stuff like this that I can't let myself get caught in, making mistakes is the fastest way for you to get hurt."

He was up again at that point, standing over me. "As if you could outrun me." He was gone and at the edge of the meadow before I had even registered it. "As if you could fight me off." He reached up to a tree branch and effortlessly tore it off, throwing it into another tree. It shuttered on impact as the branch broke into pieces.

I had seen their strength before, their speed, that's why I was sitting here instead of laying in a coffin. I had even seen the part of him that he called a monster but none of that had scared me like it did now. He was completely in his element, a pure vampire now, any act of him being human was gone, there weren't even traces left. My heart was beating wildly, adrenaline humming through my veins.

"I'm the worlds best predator." As he said that, there was so much self-loathing that it snapped me out of my fear. Sure, I was still scared, he could effortlessly kill me and we had even been talking about it mere moments ago but at this point I saw how much he truly hated who he was and it just about broke my heart.

"Edward," The word was a plea and a scolding.

His hands relaxed and then he was sitting with me again. We were cross legged, facing each other, our knees touching. "I'm sorry. I can behave, I promise I can." He sounded like a child trying to reassure his teacher.

I reached forward, taking one of his hands again. It was a gesture that was starting to become natural. "Prove it." I said, smiling. Edward never backed down from a challenge and I was slightly hoping that he would strive to meet it.

He smirked and I could tell that he had accepted. "So where were we?" He asked, although I'm sure he didn't need a reminder. He placed his hand against my cheek again, leaning in close. "I think it was here."  
My heart was pounding in my chest and from his grin, I was sure he could hear it. The drama that had just happened seconds ago was all but forgotten. "You had just said that you were no princess. That makes it my turn to say that you don't have to be a princess to have a happily ever after."

His words sent butterfly pounding against my stomach. They were in a frenzy, going crazy but I tried my best to ignore them. "So the prince and the pauper then, huh?" I asked.

He laughed. "I was thinking more the lion and the lamb but I guess that works too."

"You know me and my references." I said, shrugging.

He nodded, looking amused. As the silence descended, the humming started. The same as all the other times but it seemed amplified, as if the absence of anyone else heightened it. His eyes searched my face, trying to find some type of answer before they hardened slightly. He paused, his eyes finding mine once again. I felt like I was falling, like the gold was everything, engulfing me, and then I felt his chilled lips against my own.

Here you go and I hoped you all enjoyed. I just want to thank everyone who has been leaving this story reviews. I really enjoy getting them and it really makes me happy to see that you all seem to be liking it so much. See you next Thursday. Next week, Annabell finds out a little more about her gift and Daddy finds out about Edward.


	16. Chapter 16: Can You Say Awkward?

Chapter 16: Can You Say Awkward?

Kissing Edward was like nothing I had ever experienced before. His lips were hard but soft, only just resting against mine but in that moment, it was enough. The butterflies that had been in my stomach before were everywhere and for the first time, I felt truly alive. And then it was over.

Edward pulled back and I could feel his forehead resting against mine, his cool breath wafting across my face. I opened my eyes, surprised that they had been closed. I don't remember doing that. In front of me, Edward was grinning widely, looking incredible happy with himself.

"Your first?" He asked.

I looked down, slowly nodding. I'm sure my whole face was red in that moment. He chuckled and I glanced up before looking back down. It turns out I couldn't keep eye contact when I was embarrassed. Who knew?

His fingers skimmed my cheek and I leaned into the touch, sighing in content. I was really starting to like this meadow.

He laughed and I glanced up at him. He smile was wide, his teeth shinning. "I can hear you right now." He said in explanation.

To tell you the truth, I was so happy in that moment I didn't give a crap.

He chuckled and I was sure he had heard that too.

"It's been different lately." He told me, gesturing to my head.

I tilted it in confusion before he continued to explain. "Before I could only hear you when you were really angry. Now it's almost seems at random. There have been times when you were mad that I didn't hear you and times like now when I can. Since I told you what you can do, it's been changing, almost as if you being aware of it is having some type of affect on it."

I listened to his musing in curiosity. Does that mean I could control it? Decide when Edward could hear me and when he couldn't? When he had told me about my blocking him, relating myself to a volcano, I hadn't really paid it much heed. Sure, I was glad that he wasn't able to hear me, most of the time but he had seemed sure that it was connected to my emotions. If it's changing, then I must have some type of control over it.

I wonder, I glanced at Edward sitting in front of me, his posture relaxed as his eyes searched mine.

 _Well, when you're down and looking for some cheering up, just head right on up to the candy mountain cave. When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery man, such a happy and joyful and perky merry land._

I sang the lyrics in my head, a song from Charlie the Unicorn but Edward remained the same, not changing. So I assumed that he hadn't heard that, I probably would have gotten a weird look for it. Maybe if I tried it differently. Edward said that it seemed to him like a volcano, sometimes dormant and sometimes erupting. So what if I imagine that's what I was, a volcano erupting, spewing ash and molten magma miles into the sky.

 _We're on a bridge, Charlie!_

"Holy shit!" He jumped, looking wide eyed.

I laughed. That was not a phrase I thought I would ever hear him say. He seemed to regain his composure before he turned to me. "What was that?" He asked.

"Well, I wondered if I could make you hear me and it seemed to have worked." I told him, still chuckling.

"You don't understand." He said, shaking his head. "That's wasn't just me hearing you. It sounded as if you had been screaming."

I was confused now. "Are there different volumes that people can think at?" I asked.

"Not that I've come across." He said, honestly. "Most of the time the volume of the thoughts are all the same. Every now and then thoughts can be sharper, maybe a little louder if they are surprised or feeling any strong emotions. Rosalie can sometimes be quite loud when she is directing her thoughts at me, but still she can only achieve so much."

As I took in his words, I remembered the image I had been concentrating on. A volcano erupting violently. What if I thought of it as seeping out, the magma cresting the ridge and then descending the side of the mountain.

 _Is this better?_

He nodded almost as soon as the thought was done. "That's more like it. It seems like you can control it. That's very interesting." He said, his chin in his hands. I could see his eyes flickering, similar to Alisha when she was trying to do a math problem in her head.

Well, what about when I don't want him to hear me? Perhaps I can make the volcano dormant. I imagined the top back on the volcano, as if it had never erupted to begin with.

 _What about now?_

No response.

 _Edward?_

I tried shrieking it, still imagining the cover on the volcano. Edward didn't react. I grinned, finding myself amazingly happy with that fact.

"I wonder if Carlisle would have a theory about this." He mused. I wasn't sure if he was meaning to speak out loud. He looked up at the sky, searching for the sun.

"I suppose I should be getting you home soon." He said and as he did so my stomach growled. I glared down at it in betrayal. I already fed you so stay quiet.

He chuckled as he heard it but held out his hand. I grabbed it and he helped me to stand. To tell you the truth I really wasn't looking forward to another five mile hike. I was all hiked out for one day.

Before I could turn back to the forest, Edward's back was facing me and I was staring at the broad expanse in surprise.

"Get on," he said, smirking over his shoulder.

I just stood there, dumbfounded. "Huh?" I asked.

"I want to show you how I travel through the forest." He told me, a glint in his eyes. "It will be faster."

I debated what to do and then finally decided that I would rather not walk. I jumped, launching myself on to his back. He helped to get me situated before I felt his hand resting on the outside of my thigh. I could feel the chill of it even through the jeans and that chill traveled all the way up my spine.

Edward smirked back at me and I rolled my eyes. He surprised me then by grabbing my hand and bringing it to his face. He inhaled deeply at my wrist before pressing a small kiss to my palm. I tried to fight the smile that was growing on my lips at the action.

"Easier all the time." He said.

And then he was off. If I had thought that Rosalie's car was fast, it was nothing compared to this. Everything had turned to a green blur and the pieces of my hair that had fallen out of my bun were whipped back. We were moving so fast that the wind caused my eyes to stream and by the time we were back at my truck I had tracks going back into my hairline.

"Let's do that again!" I yelled, throwing my arms up.

He laughed before he grasped my knees and somehow swung me around so now we stood facing each other. Well, stood might not have been the right word for it seeming I was still straddling his waist, his arms supporting me.

I could feel my face slowly turning red at the position we were in. It definitely wasn't one I had ever been in with someone before. Edward was smiling up at me, his lips slightly parted. "Perhaps another time." He said.

I lowered my arms to his shoulders, my clasped hands hanging behind his head. "You can put me down now." I said. I sounded breathless which would explain why my head was starting to spin.

"Perhaps I don't want to." He said.

His lips were so close to mine I could feel the chill they were emitting. He let his breath out and I could practically taste it on my tongue and then I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I sighed and he chuckled as I grabbed the phone from my back pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked. It might have come out just a little more clipped than I had meant to.

"Hi." I heard Alisha saying. "Dad wants to know when you're going to be home."

"Probably soon," I said, glancing at Edward.

"Okay, I'll let dad know. He's cooking some of the fish that we caught." She told me.

I grimaced. "Maybe I'll wait until after supper to come home."

Alisha laughed. She knew how much I hated fish, especially the smell of it cooking. "I'll see you soon, bye."

"See ya." I said, closing the phone. I glanced back at Edward who hadn't moved since my phone first vibrated. "So can I get put down know?"

He chuckled but lowered me to the ground, allowing me to stand under my own power. "I guess I really do need to get you home. Besides, you still haven't gotten permission to go shopping with Alice and Rosalie tomorrow."

I groaned, having completely forgot about that.

"On top of that," Edward began. I groaned again. There was more? He laughed before continuing. "I was wondering if you would want to come over to my place tomorrow after your shopping trip. Esme would love to see you again and Alice said there would be a thunderstorm so you could see us when we play sports."

"You need thunderstorms to play sports?" I asked as we headed towards my truck. "Why?"

He grinned. "You'll have to come tomorrow to find out why." He said.

I grumbled. Was he always going to be this cryptic? I reached for the handle on my door but Edward beat me there but it didn't open. Instead he held the door to my truck closed as he grinned down at me. "May I drive?" He asked, sheepishly.

"But you hate my truck." I said, gesturing to it.

"That is correct. It is old and goes incredible slow but I have better reflexes." He told me.

My eyes narrowed. "Is this about that this morning when you surprised me?" I asked.

He chuckled but managed to look exasperated at the same time. "You almost drove off the road." He pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "That wasn't my fault. You shouldn't tell my incredulous things while I'm driving." I said.

He looked incredulous now. "You didn't even blink when I told you what I was born in 1901 or when I confirmed that I was a vampire. How was I supposed to know telling you I could speak 13 languages would push you over the edge?"

Stating it like that did make it sound kind of ironic. "And? That doesn't mean I'm a bad driver." I said, turning to my truck and trying to push his hand away. That was a battle I lost before I even tried.

In an instant I was turned back around facing Edward, his hands resting on my waist. Then his face was next to mine, his lips brushing against my cheek, tracing my jaw. Goosebumps erupted all over as my skin tingled where his lips touched.

"Please?" He asked. His lips stopped at the corner my mouth, his breath blowing in my face.

I breathed and the smell of him nearly made me forget how to speak. "What?" I asked, not entirely sure what we had been talking about. He pulled back giving me the perfect set of puppy dog eyes. He looked so cute and so sincere that when he spoke my knees were practically giving out. "May I drive?" He questioned.

Despite my physical reaction, the words snapped my brain back into thinking. He was trying to dazzle me on purpose. I wanted to huff but instead I decided that two could play that game. I leaned forward, resting my cheek against his neck before as lightly as I could, I placed kisses along it. He went rigid at the first one but he didn't move back. I continued giving him feather light kisses until I reached his jaw and then I moved my mouth close to his ear. "Not happening." I said. He shuddered and when I pulled back he was glaring. I grinned back and climbed into my truck now that he wasn't holding it closed.

After I started the truck, I turned to him. "Well, are you getting in or not?"

He shot me one last look before he appeared next to me, smiling lightly. This might be the one time that I was happy his moods changed so fast. As I turned the truck around and started driving home, he took my hand, playing with my fingers. I made sure to ignore it to the best of my abilities. He would never let me live it down if I swerved again.

"That wasn't fair you know." Edward said, breaking my concentration.

I glanced over, smirking at what had happened. "You used your charms. Who said I wasn't allowed to use mine?"

He chuckled at that. "You're a little minx. You're almost as annoying as Alice."

"Aww, does that mean I don't get a trophy?" I asked.

He shook his head, still grinning though. "What am I ever going to do with you?"

I'm sure he wasn't expecting an answer so I didn't give him one. He could figure that out on his own.

"So you never gave me an answer." Edward said, a few minutes later as we were nearing my house.

"I didn't realize you had asked a question." I said, truthfully. To be perfectly honest, everything right before Edward trying to dazzle me was kind of a blur.

He chuckled and I wondered if he had heard my thoughts or was just laughing at my comment. Okay, think of the cover on the volcano.

"Do you want to come over after you're done shopping?" He asked again. Oh yeah, now I remembered the question.

"I'll have to check with my dad but I don't see why he wouldn't be okay with it." I told him.

He nodded, accepting my answer. For some stuff it sucked still being 16, like having to ask my dad for permission to go somewhere.

As we were rounding the corner by my house Edward tensed. "Should I be here with you?" He asked.

I shrugged, not really caring in that moment. "Well, I'm going to have to tell my dad about you sooner or later, that is if Alisha hasn't already let something slip. It also might make it easier to get a yes for tomorrow if you are there." I told him.

He nodded and relaxed again as I parked the truck. I could see my dad glancing out the window, his eyes landing on the both of us. So that's why Edward had asked. He probably heard that my dad had been watching for me.

I led the way inside and just about gagged when the smell of the fish hit me. "Whatever you made, I ain't eating it." I called out in greeting.

I could hear my dad laughing from the kitchen. I followed the sound to see him in front of the stove, Alisha sitting at the table and watching him with amusement. She had a band-aid over her nose, keeping her nostrils closed. Well, I guess that worked just as well as anything else.

I took a seat at the table with Alisha as Edward moved to stand behind me.

"So how was your day?" Dad asked, glancing back at me. He inclined his head towards Edward in greeting.

"Pretty good. Edward and I went for a hike on a trail he knew." I told him. Well, technically it was a trail, I guess.

"Sounds like fun." He said, busying himself with the fish.

"So," I said, remembering what I had to ask my dad. "Alice and Rosalie invited Alisha and I to go shopping with them tomorrow. Do you think it would be okay if we went?"

Alisha gasped in excitement, which sounded particularly funny what with her nose being forced closed.

"Where were you planning on going?" He asked.

I shrugged, even though he couldn't actually see it. "I didn't even bother to ask." I told him truthfully.

"They were debating on either going to Port Angeles or Seattle," Edward said, volunteering for me.

I smiled at him. I knew there was a reason I kept him around. He glanced at me, clearly not amused. Shit, he must have heard that, think of the cover, think of the cover.

"I guess that seems fine. Do you know when you would be home?" He asked.

"Well, actually," I began, drawing out the word. "Edward invited me over tomorrow night for dinner and a game night. His family is going to be having a baseball game so probably I would just drop Alisha off here at some point before I go there."

Dad shot me a glance before his eyes found Edward's. For the first time he seemed to notice exactly how close Edward was standing to me and especially the fact that he was standing right behind my chair.

"Baseball, huh?" He asked.

"It's America's favorite pastime." Edward answered, not looking fazed at all.

"Well, I guess you can go." He said, before turning to Edward. "Shouldn't you be getting home soon, Esme must be getting worried about you."

I shot my dad a glance, utterly horrified. He was basically kicking Edward out.

"Actually, Alice should be here any minute to get me." Edward told my dad, literally right before there was a knock on the door. Alisha jumped up, running to get it with a scared look on her face. Apparently she didn't want to be around for this talk. Lucky her, I didn't want to be either but I don't think I could escape as easily.

Alice and Alisha walked back in together, Alice grinning. I'm sure she had seen this whole thing. "You two are planning on going tomorrow, right?" She asked me.

I nodded. "What time do you want us?" I questioned.

"Rosalie and I will be here at 8. Be ready by then." She told me before turning to my dad. "Thank you for letting them come with us. It wouldn't be nearly as fun without them."

Dad smiled at her. "It's nothing. I'm glad Annabell has friends she can do things with."

I rolled my eyes. Sure, he's all nice and what not to Alice.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodbye everyone." She said, grabbing Edward's arm and pulling him towards the door.

"Bye," I said, looking at Edward. He gave me a small smile and I realized that I didn't want today to end yet. I concentrated, imagining the oozing magma. _Edward?_

His eyes met mine with a questioning look. _Remember the night of Port Angeles? Will you come again?_

He smiled again, giving me a small nod. My answering grin was huge. As soon as the door closed behind him, I couldn't wait to get up to my room.

"So?"

I turned, meeting my dad's blue eyes and I tried to hide the grimace. Shit.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Edward?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"What about him?" I asked. This was a lot of questions. Maybe having him come in wasn't the best idea but at the same time, I needed to tell my dad at some point.

Dad scraped the fried fish onto a plate and turned off the stove before turning to Alisha. "Why don't you go wash your hands for supper." He suggested.

Alisha did as she was asked, walking out and up to the bathroom. Oh god, this was not going to be good. I glanced up at dad to see him leaning against the counter, his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't look happy.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going hiking with him?" He asked.

"Well, it was kind of last minute." I said, trying to stay truthful. I hadn't known we were going hiking until we were there so that kind of was the truth.

"Isn't he a little old for you?" He asked.

I hid the laughter but I had to work a bit harder to keep my face blank. "He's 17, dad." I told him. He's just been 17 for a while.

"Oh, I could have sworn. . ." He trailed off. "So you like him then?"  
I felt like I was being interrogated by Jessica again. "Yes dad and he likes me too."

He looked like he was debating something but then he let it drop. "Are you two dating?"

I groaned, hiding my face in my hands. In that moment I wished I had started dating when my mom was still alive. At least then I wouldn't be having this conversation with him. "He asked me out on Thursday after practice, Alisha even helped him plan it."

That seemed to throw him a little off guard because he paused before sighing. "You're mother said that this would happen."

I looked back up, curious. "What do you mean?"

He wore a small smile on his face and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't seeing the kitchen. "She always said that I wouldn't be able to handle it when you two started to date. She was right. At least I still have a good handful of years before it's Alisha's turn."

I laughed at the image, imagining all the boys that she would bring home. With how cute and adorable she was now, it wasn't hard to imagine how she would look when she was older.

"You haven't . . . .well, you and Edward haven't been . ." He started, his cheeks flushing.

When I understood what he was implying, I hid my head behind my hands, screeching in disbelief. Was he seriously asking if Edward and I have had . . .sex? Really? I just told him we had only started dating a few days ago.

"I can't believe you even asked that." I said. This was not a conversation that I needed to have, especially with my father.

"Well, it's a matter that needs to be approached. You need to learn about this stuff before it's too late." He said, although he looked just as embarrassed as I felt.

"Dad, Mom already gave me the sex talk and I had it in school so please don't try and give me your own version." I pleaded.

He looked slightly offended. "Just because you've heard it before doesn't mean it hurts to hear it again." He said.

Oh god, he was really going to try and do this. "Can't we just ignore this. I mean I can't even have kids so it's not like it's a big worry."

"Not a big worry? What about STD's or AIDS?" He asked.

"Oh god, I'm so not listening." I put my hands over my ears and ran up the stairs, passing Alisha who was sitting on the bottom step.

When I passed her, she ran into the kitchen. "Wait, I want to hear about babies!" She told him.

Despite my embarrassment, I laughed. If he wanted to have the sex talk, he could tell Alisha about it. I closed my door behind me, relief washing through me at the small sanctuary it provided. I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror and sighed at it. Just like I had expected, my whole face was red and even my ears had taken on the color. I don't think there was any way that the conversation I just had could have been any worse. That was my thought at least until I heard the chuckle.

I glanced up as Edward appeared leaning against my desk chair and I'm sure my heart stuttered as my face drained of color.

"That was a nice screech by the way." He said, grinning.

Oh god, never mind. It just got ten times worse. Edward had heard at least most of that conversation. I took the few steps to my bed and jumping into it, hid my face in the pillow. I would come out after all the embarrassment faded.

"I have to say that was probably one of the most amusing conversations I've had the pleasure of over hearing."

I flipped him off, deciding that was the best response. I didn't quite have the courage to lift my head up yet. He laughed before I felt the bed shifting under his weight. His hand was on the back of my head, playing with the ends of my hair that was falling out of my bun.

"If it makes you feel any better, Emmett is always coming up with comments that are worse. At least you don't have to hear those." He said.

No, that did not make me feel any better. At most it made me not want to hang around with Emmett anymore, especially knowing if I tried to kick his ass for comments like that, I would probably just end up with a broken foot.

I pushed my face deeper into the pillow.

Before I could react, Edward had grabbed me and placed me on his lap, still playing with the end of my hair. He was smiling, his eyes full of mirth. It was a look that I hadn't seen much before today and the newness of it made me forget about my embarrassment.

"You seem happier." I told him, my hand going to cup his cheek.

He smiled, turning his head slightly to press a kiss again my palm. "Isn't this supposed to be what's like? The glory of first love and all?" He asked.

"I wouldn't know." I said, told him, shrugging my shoulders while pretending to be completely serious. "My first love was Natsu."

"Ha ha," he said, rolling his eyes.

I wonder if he knew that Natsu was a character from an anime I had watched. I smiled as he continued with his original train of thought.

"I mean it. I have read about it countless of times, seen it in plays, movies and in everyday life. I've even seen it through all the minds of my family. I thought I had known what it was but nothing could have prepared me for the emotions that I feel. They are all so new."

He seemed to be on roll so I stated quiet, letting him voice his thoughts.

"For example, jealousy I thought I knew pretty well. But it shocked me . . . do you remember the day Mike asked you to the dance?"

I nodded, although I remembered that day for a different reason. "The day you decided that you didn't like being a statue." I got a look for that description but he didn't comment.

"I was surprised by the fury and anger I felt towards him. To tell you the truth, the only thing that kept me from back handing him into the wall was your thoughts. And then the line started forming."

I grimaced, remembering what was coming next.

"I listened, anxious as I watched each of them, worried you would say yes. I'm not going to lie, for a second there with Tyler I thought you would say yes. I got spoken to by Rosalie for messing up the steering-wheel again that day." He said, waving it away as if it had been nothing.

"Hey, the whole reason he got the chance to ask was because of you so I don't want to hear any complaints." I said, poking him in the chest.

He nodded, giving me that. "True but I felt like I needed to know your answer. I worried that he would track you down out of school and then I wouldn't know what you had said. That was the first night I came here."

Okay, hold on. Came here? As in my room? "Wait, what do you mean exactly?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

He looked surprised, like he hadn't realized he had slipped and then he looked away, not meeting my eyes. "Well, you see I was arguing with myself. I knew what I should have done and then there was what I wanted to do. I couldn't, didn't know what to do and I felt like if I could just see you then I would find my answer. It was still the middle of the night though so I came here. I had only wanted to see you at first but as I was hanging outside your window, I heard you."

The uncomfortable feeling I had went away slightly as curiosity took it's place. "What do you mean you heard me?" I asked.

He tapped my forehead as he continued. "I found that when you are asleep, your mind is open, as if you had no shield at all." He said. "I could see your dreams and as I watched you, debating on what to do, you dreamed of me. It was just a flash, an image of me but with it there was so much tenderness. I saw that you cared for me, even with how I had been treating you. It made me see that perhaps I wasn't the only one that should have a part in this decision. I decided then that I would let you have the final say. I would let you choose whether you wanted to be with me or not and I would just go along with it."

"Okay, that's sweet and all but now back to the important topic." I said, pulling back slightly from him. "You were in my room? Watching me sleep?"

He nodded, looking sheepish.

"You know I could have you arrested for that." I said, crossing my arms. I wasn't the happiest at the revelation.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

I bit my lip, thinking. "Not necessarily mad, a little creeped out though." I said, truthfully.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." He said with such sincerity that I couldn't hold a grudge.

"I'm not going to say it's okay because it's not really. I don't think I mind that you were here, just that I didn't know about it." I said, explaining. "From now on, no late night visit unless I know about them."

He didn't seem the happiest about that but he accepted it without complaint. At least now I wouldn't have any vampires watching me sleep unless I knew about it before hand.

It was at that point that my stomach growled again and I realized that I had escaped to my room without any food. "I'm going to have a human minute." I said, standing up.

He nodded and I headed to the door, turning around before I opened it. "Stay," I said, my voice firm. I almost wanted to laugh, maybe Edward would be my guard dog I could sick on Mike. I bit my lip, trying to hold back the laughter as I walked down the stairs.

Dad and Alisha were just finishing up their suppers when I went down. I made a sandwich from the fridge and sat with them as they were finished. Alisha told me about her day fishing as they did so. Apparently she had pushed Jacob into the river.

I chuckled at her tale until she migrated to the living room with dad. After I went to the bathroom for another shower. Yeah I took one this morning but after a five mile hike I needed another one.

By the time I returned to my room, it was almost an hour later and I was pleasantly surprised to see Edward still on my bed. He came to life as I walked in, giving me a broad smile as I moved to sit next to him.

"So, have fun?" I asked.

He shrugged but his grin grew bigger. "I have to admit, it was interesting hearing Alisha's story."

"She does always have funny ones." I said, nodding in agreement.

He nodded with me before he moved to take my hand. I let him, enjoying the feeling. "I have a question for you but I'm worried that you might not be willing to answer it." He said, not meeting my eyes.

My curiosity was peaked. "Well, you'll never know unless you ask it." I said.

"If I had asked you to the dance, what would you have said?" He questioned.

I glanced away before meeting his eye. "I would have told you no."

He nodded, as if that was the answer he expected. "Then what do you have against dances? Your father asked you about going the other night and I saw that it was connected to your mother but he didn't elaborate in his head. I was curious as to why you seem so against going."

He was right, I'm not sure I was willing to answer that but as I thought about it, Edward has shared more of him with me then I would have imagined. Perhaps it was my time to share.

I took a breath, steadying my nerves before launching into the tale. "At the end of my sophomore year, one of my friends, someone I cheered with asked me to the prom. At my old school prom was just for the juniors and seniors unless they invited you specifically. Although I didn't have feelings for my friend, I wanted to see what the prom was like so I told him I would go. When I told my parents about it, my mom was ecstatic. She was already planning on dress shopping and what not. My dad on the other hand was outright against it. I was only fifteen at the time and he knew what happened at dances. He was just worried, he thought I was to young."

I paused and Edward squeezed my hand, his thumb starting to rub circles on the back of it. "My mom and dad were always close, I don't remember them ever fighting in front of Alisha and I but the week leading up to the prom was different. They were always fighting, mom thought I should go and dad that I shouldn't. It quickly became over more things and it got to the point that they would even argue over what to have for supper. They would have gotten past it if they had a chance but they didn't. The night of prom, my mom helped me get ready and she drove me to meet my date. It was a fun night, I danced and hung out with my friends that were there and then I went home. When I got there they were fighting again. To tell you the truth I remember the fight more clearly than I do the dance." At some point I had started whispering the words. Although I knew he could still hear them, I cleared my throat, speaking louder.

"Alisha had the flu and she threw up all over the carpet. They were fighting, trying to blame each other. The whole time Alisha was on the couch, crying. I took her into her room and tucked her in. She fell asleep listening to them argue and then my mom left. She was just going for a drive to cool down but she never came back. There had been a group of senior that had gotten drunk after the prom. They were driving around when they crossed lanes and crashed into her. When the paramedics arrived, the senior that had been driving was already dead. They took everyone else to the hospital, my mom was in critical. One of the drivers knew her so he called dad. We rushed there but by the time we finally got there, it was too late. She was gone and it all happened because I had wanted to go to a stupid dance."

I had tears running down my cheeks and I wasn't sure when they had started. Edward wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. He didn't try to say anything, instead he just comforted me, rubbing my back and holding me close. I didn't think I could keep going so instead I imagined the volcano again.

 _The worst part was that a week later she got a letter in the mail from her doctor about some test results. Dad had already shut down at that point so I opened it. Mom had been pregnant with a baby boy. I was going to have a little brother._

I sobbed at that point although I buried my face into his chest, trying to bury the noise of it.

 _I burned the paper so dad and Alisha would never find out._

I cried myself to sleep that night in Edward's arms.

Hope you all enjoyed. Next week, Annabell gets to see what Alice is like when it comes to shopping, not to mention seeing Emmett again after she got her revenge. See you then.


	17. Chapter 17: Hurricane Alice

Chapter 17: Hurricane Alice

Waking up to Edward the next morning was something that I could get used to. The first thing I became aware of was the stroking of my hair, the gentle rhythm and the peace. Despite having cried for probably half the night, I felt better then usual although there were still side effects. I had a pounding headache, my throat was raw and my head felt light despite the pain. This is why I hated crying.

"Good morning," Edward said, his lips against my forehead.

I curled more into his side if that was possible, my arms wrapped around his waist. Despite the comfort the action brought, it also brought the aches and pains to the forefront. No matter what anyone would say, using someone that was literally as hard as a rock for a pillow wasn't the comfiest.

I groaned, uncurling from my position to lay on my back. "Do I really have to get up?" I complained. My arms was over my eyes, blocking out the light.

Edward chuckled besides me. "I don't want to deal with a furious Alice so yes, you do have to get up." He said, removing my arm.

I shot him a glare before climbing over him to get out of the bed. I'm sorry bed, it's only temporary, I promise. We'll be back together soon.

Edward smirked and I stuck my tongue out at him before turning to my dresser. After finding a light pair of jeans and a shirt that was easy to remove I headed to the bathroom. It only took a few shorts minutes to get dressed and throw my hair up into a ponytail before I headed in to wake Alisha up.

This wasn't something that happened too often, she was usually the first one awake but the few times she wasn't it was almost impossible to get her up. "Alisha, wake up." I told her, shaking her shoulder. Her eyelids didn't even twitch. "Alisha, come on."

After another minute she didn't show any signs of life, I stuck a finger in my mouth before promptly putting it in her ear. She groaned, rolled over and then stilled again. Seriously?

I tried shaking her again before threatening. "I'll sit on you." I said, my voice dark.

Her eyes popped open before narrowing, her face scrunching up. "You wouldn't."

I turned and lowered myself slightly so I was hovering over her. "Try me." I said.

She glared before throwing her blanket off and rolling off the bed, grumbling the whole time.

"Well, if you don't want to go shopping with Alice and Rosalie then never mind. I don't care if you go back to sleep." I told her.

She rolled her eyes, a habit she probably picked up from me before she headed to the bathroom. I walked back to my bedroom after that, seeing Edward still there. He had moved from the bed to the window though and he had slid it open part of the way.

"Heading out already?" I asked.

He turned, giving me a small smile. "Yes, Alice and Rosalie should be here soon." He told me.

I nodded, resting my hip against my desk. "So any advice for the trip to come?" I questioned.

His smile widened as he moved towards me, one of his hands coming to rest on my waist. I looked up, getting caught in his gold eyes. "I think Alice is planning on buying both of you a new wardrobe. Just go along with it."

I was so lost in the moment that his words didn't even register. My hands came to rest on his forearms and they were itching to creep higher, to trail up his arms, wrap around his neck and perhaps even tangle in his hair. Instead I settled for placing my hands on his shoulders before slowly standing on my tiptoes, bringing our lips together. This kiss was a little more substantial than the first one had been and my lips lingered against his. Amazingly, this kiss was better than the first and I couldn't get my stomach to settle down. Maybe I should go eat something before it tried to rebel against all the butterflies.

I pulled back, opening my eyes and giving Edward a soft smile. His hands had moved to my lower back and were pinning me against his chest.

"Hi," I said, my voice low.

He chuckled. "It's more like bye. I'll see you tonight. Have fun shopping." He told me, his hand skimming my cheek before he disappeared.

It was only then that his early words registered. "Wait, what do you mean a new wardrobe?" I called, running to my window and sticking my head out. There was a ghostly chuckle but that was all I got in way of a greeting.

Uuh, guys. I rolled my eyes before pulling my head in and shutting my window. It was time for breakfast now. When I got down to the kitchen, it was to see that Alisha was already digging into a bowl of cereal. I grabbed an apple that I started to eat followed by a few granola bars that I threw in the pockets of my sweatshirt. After that I grabbed my phone and the small wallet I kept that held my license and the small amount of money I had.

It was a few minutes before 8 when Dad finally showed up, climbing down the stairs and running his hand through his hair. He looked tired, probably still stressing over the information he had learned last night. Who knew me dating would be so detrimental to his health?

"You guys heading out?" He asked, blinking his eyes. He still looked half asleep and his mused hair wasn't helping.

"As soon as Alice and Rosalie get here." I told him.

He nodded before making his way to the counter, looking a little off balanced. He grabbed his wallet before holding out a fifty. "For you and Alisha to split," was his reasoning.

I tried to give it back, I still had money from babysitting back in Maine, granted if I kept going at this rate I wouldn't have much left. That's also not to mention how Alice was going to be if what Edward said was anything to go by.

Instead he turned to Alisha and gave her the money. She was ecstatic at that and put it into her small purse that she was insistent on bringing. Well, at least she would have more than spare change now.

It was only a few minutes later that Alice and Rosalie showed up in Rosalie's red convertible no less. Alisha and I joined the two and then we were off. The ride to Seattle, apparently where we were going was only about an hour, a third of the time that it usually took. I made sure that I didn't even glance at the speedometer. I also made sure that I gave Alisha a stern talking to that she was never to drive as fast as Rosalie. Both just grinned at me in response as I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Despite the ride being relatively short, Alice still spent a huge amount of time complaining. Edward had at least prepared me for the fact that she planned on spending money on the two of us but apparently she had seen my reaction if she tried to take me to any of the high end places, you know, those places where one shirt cost sixty bucks or more. That was so not happening so the mall it was which annoyed her beyond end. She would have to deal though.

As I soon came to find out, Alice shopping was a startling thing to witness and that was even before I saw the vast amounts of credit cards she owned.

The first place Alice led us to was Macy's, an overgrown department store. She fluttered around the racks, hardly sparing a moment to actually look at what she had before moving on. I was also sure that if it wasn't for her being a vampire, she wouldn't have been able to hold all the clothes she was currently carrying. I'm not going to lie, Alisha and I probably spent most of the almost two hours we were there in the changing rooms. Eventually we wheedled the huge pile of clothes she had down to a small amount. I did my best to make sure that most of the things she planned on getting me were either clearance items or on sale.

I think Alice must have known what I was doing because she sent me a dirty look before taking the selection and heading to the register. I thankfully stayed where I was with Rosalie and Alisha. At least then I wouldn't have to see the price of all those clothes.

The Children's place was next on the list which Alisha thoroughly enjoyed what with all the pampering that the three of us gave her. For some reason, I felt like she would be leaving with more clothes than all three of us combined.

It was while we were in that store that my feet started to throb. After three hours of straight shopping, I think it was time for a break and my stomach was agreeing with that statement.

As soon as we left the store, I sat on the first bench we came across. Alice noticed immediately. She looked back at me, pouting. Her gold eyes even looked to be tearing up slightly. She had a good puppy dog face but not even the cuteness of it couldn't make me forget about my burning legs.

She must have seen my response because she huffed, crossing her arms and sat on the bench next to the one I was on. How the hell had I gotten myself into this to begin with anyways?

"Is it lunch time yet?" Alisha asked sitting down next to me. She slumped so she was leaning against my arm. I thought about shaking her off but the effort to do so would have been to much.

"Alice, they need rest, they aren't like us." Rosalie said, her concerned gaze resting on Alisha. "Perhaps we should take a lunch break."

That sounded heavenly. Alice grumbled but eventually started heading towards what I assumed was the food court. I stood, groaning as my legs protested. Rosalie leaned forward and picked Alisha up. In that moment I wished that Edward was here, not only to rein in Alice, as if that was possible, but then he could give me a piggyback too and I wouldn't have to walk. Instead, I trudged behind the others.

The first place that I made them stop was Starbucks so that I could get a coffee. If I was going to be keeping up with Alice for the rest of the day then I needed to be caffeinated. The next stop was at subway so that we could get sandwiches. I purposely ate my sandwich as slow as I could to give my legs as much time as they could get to rest. We were in a for a hectic afternoon.

By the time we were done, Alice was already practically shoving us out of the food court. "We still have other places to go." She said.

I groaned. Okay, I don't want anyone to think I hate shopping. I like it, especially when I was using my own money and didn't have a friend trying to buy me the whole store but that was besides the point. After three hours I thought that anyone would be annoyed with trying on clothes.

Alisha noticed Claire's and got the two girls to follow after her. I wasn't much in the mood for looking through jewelry so instead I sat on the ear piercing chair, watching as they went through the store. There was a cute bag there though that I rather liked. It was designed after those old leather ones that clipped in the front. I moved to look at it and after seeing it was on sale, $15, I went to the register to buy it.

Ten minutes later Alice, Rosalie and Alisha were ready to leave the store. Thankfully I was able to steer Alice away from all the shoes stores but I couldn't keep her away from Hot Topic.

Despite my annoyance, I had fun when it came to Hot Topic. I was able to indulge in my love of Anime. I got a Sailor Moon shirt, a Black Butler one, a Fairytail one that featured Natsu and Lucy and then lastly a shirt that had both Madoka and Akemi. Alice grudgingly agreed to the shirts I wanted. I think she was just happy that nothing I had picked had skulls on them. It was a half hour later that we were finally leaving with two bulging bags added to all the other ones. I'm not going to lie, I was curious to see how all this would fit in the car on the way back.

As we continued on I noticed a Victoria's secret and it looked like they were having a sale. That seemed like a good thing, especially because I needed a new sports bra for cheering. I turned to Alice but she was already headed into the store, looking positively delighted.

Rosalie glanced at where she was heading before looking to me. "I'll take Alisha down to another store." She said, already ushering her away.

I nodded and then looked back to the pink store front. I went in, sighing. I already knew Alice would turn this into a big deal. I walked quickly over to the bins that were discounted. They had a decent amount of sports bras and from the looks of it, they weren't that expensive.

I had just found two that looked like they would fit, a white one and another blue one when Alice showed up. She held out a long shirt or what was really supposed to be a nighty. It was made of a silky purple material with a bit of lace at the top. "It's Edward's favorite color on you." She said, smiling broadly.

I'm sure that my face was almost instantly red. She laughed as I shot her a glare.

"He's been staying the night recently. I'm sure he would like it." She hedged, dangling it in front of me.

"My shorts and t-shirt work just fine." I told her, grabbing the two bras and walking to another bin. I should have known I couldn't have escaped her that easy.

Almost instantly she was by my side again, holding up a light pink bra that was made entirely of lace. "Well, I guess if you're looking for something a bit more risque this would work." She said, devilishly.

"Alice," I said, the word practically a groan. Did she really have to do this right now? "Edward and I have only kissed twice. I think we're a long ways away from that stage."

She shrugged as if it was nothing. "That's doesn't mean anything. Besides, you know how boys can be, they never have a clean mind."

"I thought that was Edward's area of expertise." I said, raising an eyebrow. She laughed, catching the hidden meaning.

"One doesn't need to be Edward to hear Emmett's comments." She told me.

I groaned, remember what Edward had said about that. If what they were saying was true then I so wasn't looking forward to tonight.

Thankfully Alice dropped all of her comments after that. I was left to browse in peace. Eventually I moved to the register with the two sports bras. Alice met me there with an arm full of clothing, most of which looked like lingerie. She laughed at my look of horror.

"Don't worry. It's for Rosalie, mostly." She said, an evil glint in her eyes.

I glared but she rolled her eyes, grabbing my two bras and adding them to her pile. At that point I didn't want to see the prices so yet again I wandered to the entrance of the store. Alice joined me a few minutes carrying the bags. I joined her as she lead the way to the store Alisha and Rosalie were in. As she did, her eyes scanned the storefronts, looking over the wares. She didn't seem to interested in any of it but at the same time, I had to wonder where her love of shopping came from. I had never seen anyone look so happy. The only other time I had seen her like this was when she was with Jasper.

"Alice?" I asked, slowing my steps.

She stopped, turning back to look at me.

"Why do you love shopping so much?" I questioned.

She tilted her head before she moved to sit on a bench that was between us. I sat next to her, waiting for her to speak. "Has Edward told you much about our pasts?" She asked me instead.

I shook my head. "He told when he was born and a little about his actual parents but not much. I guess it's something that hasn't come up yet." I told her.

She nodded. "After the change, it's hard to bring up human memories. Not impossible but hard and they fade with time, becoming dimmer and dimmer. That's part of the reason why Edward doesn't remember much of his human life." She paused, her eyes glazed over. If I didn't know better I'd say she was having another vision. "The only different thing about me was that I don't remember anything about my human life. Before I awoke as what I am, it's just darkness, there's nothing there. I only know that Alice is my name because it was written on the dress I was wearing. I don't even remember the change which is incredible painful."

I listened, chewing on my lip as I did so. Perhaps this was a question I shouldn't have asked.

"For the longest time the only thing I had was my visions of what eventually would come to be. I saw Jasper and knew that we were destined to be. I saw the Cullens and knew that I would eventually call them family. When it came to pass, I went from having nothing to everything almost all at once. I know that sometimes I go a little over board when it comes to shopping," she said, which caused me to snort. She shot me a look, smiling before she continued. "Part of it is making up for memories that I don't have. The other part is that I never want to be in the same position I was then, with only the dress I wore, so I over compensate."

I laughed at that, nodding in agreement although I thought that might be putting it mildly. Soon after that we joined Alisha and Rosalie as the shopping trip continued. It was a few hours later that we made our way back out to the car, shoving everything in the truck or in the back with us. Alisha actually fell asleep, using a bag of clothes as a pillow.

When we pulled up to the house, she was woken up and given two bags to take in. I took two as well as Alice promised to put the rest in my room using the same method Edward did usually. At least dad wouldn't freak out about the mass amount of clothing that was bought. It was quite excessive. I would have to get rid of some of my old clothes to make room for the new ones.

Dad met us at the door, looking a lot more awake then he had this morning. "Did you two have fun?" He asked.

Alisha nodded, holding up her bags for him to see. "We got a bunch of stuff and we shopped for hours." She explained.

Dad nodded, probably thinking she was exaggerating a bit, if he knew how true her words were.

"I'm going to go and get changed before I go with Alice and Rosalie to their place." I told him, heading up to my room.

I deposited the two bags I had down with the all the others. I looked on the bed to see a dress that Alice had bought laying on my bed along with a pair of flats. When had she had the time to go get shoes?

I shook my head, ignoring the outfit. I could pick out my own clothes not to mention I wasn't that big of a fan of dresses. As I mentally went over what I had and what I had bought, I wasn't sure whether I should go a bit dressy or not. I mean I had already met everyone in his family but this would be the first time I had been invited over to their house. Eh, screw it. If they didn't like me as I was, they would deal.

I grabbed my favorite pair of jeans and the Fairytale shirt that I had just bought. I changed quickly before heading back down the stairs.

"Be home by ten!" Dad yelling as I went by. Alisha was still talking about our day.

I waved in answer, running out the door. Alice grimaced when she saw my outfit so I smiled wider, much to Rosalie's amusement.

"The dress looked perfectly fine," I heard Alice grumbling, her arms crossed.

"Oh come on, Alice. You should have known I wouldn't wear it." I told her.

She rolled her eyes before stating, "I can always hope for the best."

I chuckled at her exasperation before turning my attention to the window as I watched streets fly by. We were heading away from town and after a few back roads that seemed to have nothing anywhere in the vicinity, Rosalie swerved, heading straight for the woods.

I clenched my teeth, resisting the urge to scream as we passed the ferns and a road opened up in front of me. Both the girls laughed at my sigh of relief at the fact that we weren't dead, well, I wasn't dead. I'm sure a car crash wouldn't bother these two at all.

It was about a mile of hair pin turns on the dirt road later that the trees opened up, a clearing showing through which a house sat smack dab in the center of, although house might not have been the best description for it. It was three stories and Victorian styled with a porch on the front. That was all the details I got before Rosalie pulled around, driving through a door and stopping in an extended garage. There were other cars there, a black one, Edward's silver one and a jeep, at least I knew that one. Rosalie would be proud.

Before Rosalie even had time to turn the car off, Edward was at the door, opening it swiftly for Alice to climb out. After she did, he held his hand out to me, grinning. I smiled back, glad to be back with him.

"Hi," I said, taking his hand to pull myself out of the back.

"Hello," he told me, his grin widening. "How was your shopping day?"

I resisted the groan. My legs were still killing me. "Well, knowing Alice I suppose it could have been worse." I said, truthfully.

I could hear her cry of 'hey,' from out here.

Edward chuckled, leading me through a door at the end of the garage. It led to a small hallway were it opened up to a state of the art kitchen. I caught a quick glance before he pulled me through another door leading to what I assumed was the living room, although it must have taken up a good portion of the first floor. The room itself was rather large with the whole back wall made of glass and everything done in shades of white. The couches, chairs, walls and rugs. The few dabs of black in the room were side tables, the t.v. and a big grand piano that was sitting on a raised platform next to the door. That was probably the thing that surprised me the most. I wonder if it was just for show or if someone actually played. I can't imagine the Cullens putting something like this in their living room just to gather dust.

"Hello Annabell."

I dragged my eyes away from the piano to see Esme and Carlisle standing a small ways away.

"Hi," I said, smiling.

"It's wonderful to see you again." Esme said, stepping forward. "I didn't get the chance to tell you but I thought you were wonderful at the competition."

I could feel my cheeks heating at the compliment but I tried my best to ignore it. "Thank you," I told her. "It's nice to see you again, Dr."

Carlisle waved it off. "Please, call me Carlisle. I have to admit that I'm glad that I haven't run into you again at the hospital."

"Yup, no vans hitting me with this one around." I said, gesturing to Edward.

It was at that point that a yell of excitement was heard. Emmett appeared, the glass doors leading out to the backyard thrown open in his exuberance. Before I could react he had scooped me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"What the hell?" I asked, the room now upside down. I could hear the others giggling at my current predicament.

"This is payback!" Emmett said, before rushing around the house. His speed wasn't as fast as Edward but it was still fast enough to be disorienting, especially with being upside. As Emmett rushed around the house I caught flashes of it, a staircase, a wooden cross, a line of doors, a view into the back yard.

It was probably only a minute later that Emmett deposited me back in the living room, my hair now a windswept mess. "I hope you enjoyed the tour," he said, before disappearing, probably back to wherever he had been before.

I laughed at his behavior, turning to Edward. He didn't look quite the happiest but the tension eased when he heard me laughing. "If that hadn't been so much fun I might be mad at him."

I could hear him violently swearing, probably from somewhere upstairs. "Try harder next time." I yelled to him. "That wasn't much of a prank."

"I'll get you back for that pie." He yelled, appearing at the top of the stairs.

I rolled my eyes, enjoying this banter. "You can try and by the way, Edward is faster."

He glared, a smirk breaking through at the end. "If I'm not the fastest, that just means I last longer." He winked.

My face was burning as I heard Jasper's bark of laughter, Rosalie's cry of disgust and Edward's groan.

"Emmett, get your ass back here!" Rosalie yelled.

He laughed, disappearing as she bid him to.

"Rosalie," I called out, knowing she would hear me. "Punch him for me, will you?"

There was a bang and I could hear Edward trying to hide his laughter.

I turned back to the others to see both Carlisle and Esme smiling wide, looking entirely delighted. The silence stretched for a few seconds before I broke it, glancing again at the sleek instrument. "Do you play?" I asked, looking towards Esme.

Her laughter was musical before she waved it off as if the idea was crazy. "No, that's Edward. He hasn't told you?" She asked.

I shook my head, giving him a glance. He at least had the audacity to look sheepish.

"He's quite the genius. You should hear him play." She said.

Edward took the hint and made his way to the piano, pulling me along with him. We settled on the bench before he looked at me. He looked utterly exasperated but then his hands were flying across the keyboard playing something so complicated that I'm sure no human would be able to duplicate the sound. The melody that flowed was beautiful and intricate.

"Holy shit." I said, my eyes wide.

He laughed, probably remembering the last time I had said that. It was always the little things that seemed to surprise me.

"Did you ever do any instruments?" He asked.

"No, I'm more of an athlete than I am a musician. My mom tried to get me to play when I was little, I did violin and cello for a year before I weaseled my way out of it." I told him, shaking my head.

He chuckled. "This one is Esme's favorite." He said and then the music warped, becoming sweeter and softer. "You inspired this one."

My face was immediately red and I was staring down at my hands but there was still a pleased smile resting on my lips. Edward chuckled beside me, the sound low. "I love seeing you shy." He said.

I shot him a glare, doing my best to push the blush away before sticking my chin in the air. "Shy my ass."

He laughed, the music halting before he picked it up again.

"It's really beautiful," I told him, turning back to the piano.

"It's called Anna's lullaby." He said.

I tensed at hearing the name. I'm sure he noticed because right away the music stopped, the last few notes drifting off into silence. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"You called me Anna." I said, the words barely making a sound.

"Yes, so do your family." He said.

"Only they do though, no one else. Not even my mom." I told him.

Understanding flashed through his eyes when I mentioned my mom before he gestured with his arm for me to continue.

"My mom used to hate the name Anna or Bell or anything in between. She said that she named me Annabell so I could be called that. I hated it though so I always went by nicknames. You should of seen her face when my dad called me Anna for the first time in front of her. When she died I figured it was the least I could do, you know follow what she had wanted." I told him.

He nodded although his lips were pressed together in a thin line. Silence descended but even then I could tell he was thinking something. His eyes were flicking around the room, his back straight. It was only a few seconds later that he spoke.

"I understand what you feel. Although I can't remember it well, I know what it was like to lose my parents. All of us here do to some extent." He said, making me freeze at his words. If this was going to be a sympathy thing I was so going to kick his ass. "But even then you shouldn't let her death change you. From what I've seen, you even stopped doing cheering because of it. It's good that you are doing it again now but I think it would be good if you embraced some of your old habits as well, like going by nicknames."

I wasn't sure what to say at his words. I knew how badly my moms death had effected me, especially because it was my fault. If I had never gone to prom, she would have still been there. Alisha would still have a mom and Dad would still have a wife. But, as I glanced up to meet Edward's golden eyes, I realized that I also never would have met Edward if it hadn't happened.

My mom's death was by no way a good thing, but I could see now that something good had come of it. At the thought my heart didn't seem as heavy. I still missed her but the guilt had lightened somewhat.

Hesitantly, I nodded. "Okay, you can call me that, but only sometimes." I said before putting my thumb and pointer finger close together. "Baby steps."

He grinned, running a hand through his copper strands as he did so. "Okay Anna." He said.

Although I didn't tense like before, I still shot him a glare. I had been going by Annabell for so long now that Anna sounded a little weird coming from someone that wasn't my dad seeming Alisha called my Anny.

He laughed but I waved it away, moving to stand from the seat. "Where did everyone go?" I asked, realizing Esme and Carlisle had disappeared at some point.

"They decided that they wanted to give us privacy." He said, standing next to me. "How about I give you an actual tour."

I nodded while giving him a smile. The one Emmett had given me hadn't been the best. Edward led us up the staircase where there was a long hallway, doors lined it and I was sure that this was the flash I had seen while hanging over Emmett's back.

"Rosalie and Emmett's room, Jasper and Alice's," He said, pointing them out. "Carlisle's office." He continued to point things out, leading me right past a giant wooden cross made out of dark wood. I glanced back at it but then it was no longer in view as we climbed up the stairs. We kept walking until we came to the last door. "My room."

He reached forward, opening it and letting me in first. My first thought was that his rooms was made to match his eyes. There was a gold rug covering the floor and all the walls were colored slightly darker. One wall was completely glass like the living room had been and it looked out over the backyard. All around the room were shelves of CDs, hundreds of them and there were even some old records. Against one wall, a high tech CD player stood that looked so fancy that I thought I probably shouldn't touch it. There was also a black leather couch in the middle of the room, facing out towards the forest. There was no bed, no dresser and no door that might lead to a closet.

Edward picked up a small remote, pushing play. Soft jazz music played and it was so clear that I almost expected a band to be sitting in the corner. He took my hand then, pulling me to sit with him on the couch.

As we did, I was slightly curious, remembering what Alice had said earlier and also what Edward had said. "So I have a question for you." I told him.

He sat, waiting for me to continue.

"Alice was telling me about something earlier and I was just wondering what happened when it came to your change." I said.

He didn't seem to happy about my choice of a subject. "Why is it that you want to know about my change?" He asked.

"Well, I'm more interested in what led up to it. Alice said that she didn't have any human memories and she can't remember why she was changed. I was just wondering what happened with you. I know so little about your past." I explained.

He seemed to relax slightly before he began. "I already told you that my parents got sick. That much was true. They died during the Spanish influenza in 1918. My father caught it first and passed on. My mother and I were next. We lay in the hospital and there was no hope for either of us, they were just waiting for us to die. Eventually I went into a coma because of the fever."

My heart felt like someone was squeezing it. I didn't like hearing him talk about how he was going to die. It hit to close to him.

"Carlisle was our doctor and my mother, she must have known there was something different about him. She grabbed his shirt, pulled him closer and told him that he was to save me, to do everything in his power to make sure I lived. What others couldn't do for me, he was to do." He sounded nostalgic, as if he was looking back on a fond memory.

"She sounds amazing." I told him truthfully. She sounded so strong, to ask for something like that, to know that something was going on with Carlisle.

"She was. I don't have very many memories of her left but I know that I loved her very much." He said. "Carlisle was very lonely at the time. He wanted companionship, something he couldn't find in other nomadic vampires that lived differently than he did. He had been considering changing someone but he didn't want to take away their life if they had another option. There wasn't another option for me though so he wheeled both of us to the gurney and then stole me. He recreated his own injuries and then three days later, he introduced me to this life."

I nodded, wondering about the rest of the pasts but I thought that might be something that was better asked of them. I didn't know how sensitive they were about theirs and I didn't want Edward telling me about it if that would only upset them, although I can't really see Emmett caring about anything like that.

"What are the memories you have left of your parents?" I asked, sitting sideways on the couch so that I could face him fully.

He smiled, his eyes distant. "My father was Edward senior and he was a business man. We were not necessarily wealthy but we did not want for anything. My mother, Elizabeth stayed home with me and took care of the house. The thing I remembering about her most is how much she hated the war. I was set that as soon as I turned 18, I would go and sign up. She could not stand the fact that her only child might be lost to fighting."

I nodded, although I wasn't to keen on the idea of him heading into battle either. At least now he wouldn't get hurt if he did so, although I can't imagine him joining the army. I don't think he would even get past the medical exam.

I smiled, imaging a doctor trying to hear his heartbeat. It wouldn't go over to well.

It was then that there was a knock on the door. There was barely a pause between the knock and the door being opened. Alice stood in the doorway, Jasper slightly behind her. Alice carried a windbreaker in her arms that looked like it might be a tad to big for her. She was grinning devilishly, her teeth showing through her smile. In that moment she looked slightly like a predator.

"It's time."

Thank you everyone who has been leaving reviews. I really enjoy getting them and hearing what you think. Keep up the good work. The next chapter covers the baseball game. See you next week.


	18. Chapter 18: Game Plan

Chapter 18: Game Plan

"Why are we taking a jeep when everyone else is going to be running?" I asked, staring at the machine. I pulled the sleeve to the windbreaker down over my hands. Alice had brought it for me apparently, seeming I hadn't brought one in my rush to get out the door earlier. The one time I do need a sweter is the one time I forget one, figures.

"Because you can't keep up." He said, shooting me a look.

I rolled my eyes, leaning against the wall of the garage. "So? You can just carry me like you did before." I suggested. I would love to experience his speed again rather than take a jeep the whole way.

He paused, his eyebrows pushed in so they almost formed a line. "Would you really rather do that?" He asked.

I nodded which only caused a look of surprise to grow on his face. "I liked the speed, it was fun." I told him truthfully.

He laughed before jumping down from the drivers side. He looked excited, energized. His movements were faster than normal, more his kind than human. "Okay, we'll run with everyone else then."

We walked back into the house, meeting with everyone else in the living room. They had heard our discussion and Emmett seemed excited about it. "So you'll be carrying extra weight, maybe the rest of us will actually be able to beat you to the field this time." He said, whooping.

"It's pretty bad when someone needs a handicap to give the others a fighting chance." I said, causing Emmett to shut up. He shot me a glare but I ignored it. It was too much fun getting under his skin.

"Are we all ready then?" Carlisle asked, looking around at all the members of his family.

When they had all responded in some way, they headed out the back door. I followed behind Edward. We paused when we reached the yard and I jumped on Edwards back, much like I had the first time. I got a wolf whistle from Emmett as I did so.

I rolled my eyes, just happy that he didn't comment. I can just imagine the joke he would make about me getting a ride from Edward. It was then that everyone shot off. Everything returned to a blur as my heart started beating wildly in my chest. This was way better than a roller coaster. This run lasted longer than the first one did and throughout it there were white blurs which I was guessing was the others.

When we finally stopped it was in a large field, so large that is probably spanned a couple of acres. There were plates placed around the field but they all seemed to be much farther away than they normally would.

Now, I might like playing sports but I really wasn't that big of a fan when it came to watching them. Maybe it was because I was never partial to who won or not but for any reason, watching sports had always bored me. This wasn't something that would happen here though.

With the extra speed and strength they all possessed it brought a new intensity to the game that made it positively riveting. The ball was a complete blur that I was barely able to keep track of and the Cullens were even faster. After their warm ups were done they quickly divided into teams. Alice, Carlisle and Edward made up one while the other consisted of Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie.

Esme stood by me and I turned to her, slightly surprised. "You aren't going to play?" I asked, gesturing to the field in front of us.

"No, I referee." She told me.

"So then do they cheat often?" I questioned.

"More than I would like to admit. They argue like a pack of wolves when it comes to competitions." She said.

Somehow I wasn't surprised.

It was just as the thunder boomed that Alice walked up to what was probably the pitching mound. Emmett was up to bat, Jasper playing as catcher. Emmett spun the bat he held, making it whistle in the air before he dropped into his stance.

Alice stood motionless, her eyes intent on Jasper's before her hand twitched. That was all it took and it was in Jasper's grasp, almost untraceable by my eye.

"If they don't hit it, it counts as a strike." Esme said, leaning towards me as she spoke.

I nodded in understanding, not able to take my eyes off the game.

Alice had the ball back in hand and as she threw it again, Emmett managed to hit it this time. The ball soared to the edge of the field as he made his way around the bases. Just before it would have gone in the woods, Edward appeared, catching it with one hands and holding it up triumphantly.

I cheered and Edward shot me a smile before throwing the ball back to Alice.

"Emmett hits the hardest but Edward runs the fastest." Esme told me, continuing her narrative. The game continued and as I watched, I understood why they needed the storm to play. Whenever they hit the ball or each other for that matter, the sound that came from it was amazing. The sound was a mix between a gunshot and thunder, not to mention the fact that it was incredible loud. Some of the times I couldn't tell if it was the storm that was brewing or them hitting that made the noise.

They swapped positions then, Emmett's team in the lead. Rosalie had managed to score during one of Emmett's hits.

Edward stood up to bat, winking at me before he hit the ball. He kept his hit low, avoiding Rosalie as he did so. She was good at catching pop flies and she seemed to be the second fastest one here, right behind Edward.

The game continued and the score was always changing. The teams were constantly juggling the lead as the innings wore on and I found myself enjoying my time way more than I thought was possible.

"So what do you think?" Edward asked. His team was up to bat with two outs. Alice was at the plate while Rosalie was pitching.

"I'll never be able to watch normal sports again." I told him, grinning. "Although it's not like I did that to begin with."  
He laughed, his head tilting back as he did so. He looked so open, like he had in the field yesterday. He was in his place and he didn't have to hide anymore. It must be a relief for him.

Alice's ball was caught by Emmett and it was time to trade sides again.

Edward turned to me, his grin stretched wide. "You know, I enjoy having you here to cheer for me. You're good on the sidelines." He ducked, placing a kiss on my cheek before he turned and ran back to the outfield, his main position.

All the while I had froze at his words. Oh, hell no. He did not just say that. I don't care what era he was born in but you do not tell a girl that she is good on the sidelines. What? Am I not good enough to be in the game?

Okay, I might have taken the comment a little far. I knew he really meant that he just liked having me here but all growing up I had been picked on by boys when it came to sports. They had always said I was never as good as them because I was a girl. When I had done wrestling in middle school the other guys had always teased me about breaking nails and how I was too small to pin anyone. Their words only gave me motivation to do only that and I had quickly became the best on the team for my weight class.

This was no different, well except for the fact that they were all vampires and had the extra strength and speed. My mind didn't let me dwell on that though, actually my mind didn't let me stop to consider what I was doing at all.

Alice was at the pitchers mound, waiting for Emmett to step up. I sped over to Emmett, attracting looks from everyone there.

"May I borrow that?" I asked, holding out my hand.

He grinned, seeming to find it amusing before placing the bat in my hand. I glanced at Rosalie then. "Could you help me around the bases?" I asked. I was pretty sure I would be able to get a decent hit but I knew I wouldn't be fast enough to even make it half way to first base and she was the next fastest besides Edward so it seemed like a good plan.

She nodded and I turned to the plate. Jasper was grinning from his position as catcher as I stepped up.

"This is to show you that I'm better in the game than I am on the sidelines." I said, knowing Edward could hear me but I turned to address Alice. "Make sure you're aim is good. I don't want to imagine what that ball could do to me moving as fast as it is."

Edward didn't seem to like this idea. He was glowering, his teeth clenched together and his lips pressed into a thin line. At that moment, I didn't care if he was mad. He needed to know that I wasn't as breakable as he thought.

 _Worrywart_ , I thought aiming it in his direction. His hands curled into fists at hearing it. I turned to Alice. She was grinning on the mound and I'm sure she was enjoying this.

"You ready?" She asked.

I nodded, knowing I wouldn't be hitting it this first time. I had been watching the speed that they had played at all night. They would pitch and it was only a fraction of a second later that the ball would connect with the bat. I would spend the first pitch looking for any indicator to time my swing by. I might not like biology, but I was damn good at physics.

Alice's hand shot out and the ball was past me. I could feel the wind ruffling my hair as it did. I would have to swing as soon as I saw movement from her hand.

Jasper threw the ball back and Alice became motionless again. Her hand shot as just as it did I swung. I got the timing right but I had aimed to low. The ball was only an inch or two higher than the ball.

I could hear Emmett laughing as I missed. "You know you have to hit the ball if you want to run around the bases."

There was a thump that followed and I was sure that it was caused by Rosalie smacking him. I grinned, looking back to Alice. Her smile widened and then she blinked. In that second I knew that she would probably be helping me out a little but I didn't care. She threw the ball and I swung.

This time it connected with an almighty crack, although it wasn't quite as loud as the other ones had been. The bat vibrated on impacts and my left arm was numb from it but I didn't care.

Before I had a chance to see where my ball had gone, Rosalie picked me up bridal style and was off. She flitted to first and then to second as I cheered her on.

Emmett was cheering from home and Carlisle held the ball by short stop. It seemed like it had at least been a good hit. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, Edward wasn't even tense anymore, although he wasn't quite as happy as everyone else.

"Edward, you better marry that girl because she's going to be the best sister I'll ever have." Emmett called, causing me to blush as Alice called an indignant hey.

He stepped up to the plate, making the bat whirl again. Alice stood with a new determination. I'm sure she wanted to strike Emmett out for that comment. As it was it he wasn't able to hit the ball until his third swing. As soon as it was off, Rosalie picked me back up and we were running again before we quickly came upon home plate. I would never get tired of that speed.

The game continued after that and I kept taking turns hitting for both teams. My arms were absolutely dead after a few rounds but I didn't care, I was having too much fun.

It was at that point that everything changed. Jasper had just stepped up to bat when Alice gasped, her eyes glazing over. Almost instantly I could see the agony that was in her eyes at whatever she was seeing.

Edward tensed as he heard the vision and then he was next to me, his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me against his chest. Although I didn't quite know what was going on, I didn't mind in that moment.

"It changed. They were leaving but then they heard us playing. They want to join." Alice said.

I still didn't understand. I glanced at Edward, hoping for an explanation and thankfully he supplied it.

"There has been a small coven in the area but they aren't like us." He told me.

I nodded in understanding, my heart beating wildly. These vampires that were approaching us were human drinkers.

"Do you have time to go?" Carlisle asked, his eyebrows drawn together in concern.

Alice answered in. "No. If she leaves now he'll catch the scent and go on the hunt."

I tried to not focus on the fact that I would be the one he was hunting.

Carlisle nodded before turning to the others. "Everyone act natural. We'll see what happens. Perhaps they can be talked to. Until then lets continue our game."

Everyone moved to comply only Edward stayed with me, Esme taking his spot in the outfield. The game continued, only this time there wasn't the energy and the enthusiasm that had been there before. No one dared hit farther then the infield.

Edward pulled my hood over my head, making sure all my hair was tucked underneath. He then pulled the sleeves over my hands like I had done earlier. The jacket was already zipped up or else I was sure he would have done that to.

"That's not going to help." I heard Rosalie say. "Her scent is all over this field."

Edward ignored her and for the moment I did to.

"What's going to happen?" I asked, my voice quiet although I was sure everyone could hear me.

"Nothing." He said. His jaw was clenched again and he moved with exaggerated care as if he was trying to hold back his anger. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I trust you." I told him yet there was a part of me that wanted to say something else. The more logically side of my brain wouldn't let me. We hadn't even known each other that long and we have only been civil to each other a small percentage of that. There had been no time lately for me to evaluate my feelings and I wasn't the type to say something that big without thinking it over first. Actually, now that I think about it, now might not be the best time to deliberate on this.

I forced myself to pay attention to the game that was going on and the small hits that they were making. It was only about a minute later that everyone stopped, turning to look at the edge of the field.

I looked where they did, although I wasn't sure what I was supposed to be seeing or hearing for that matter. Then the foliage ruffled and out came three figures.

The one in front had dark black hair that was cropped short and he had a strange tone to his pale skin. His eyes flickered around, taking in his surrounding and the people within the field.  
To his right and slightly back was another man with dirty blond hair. I wasn't sure if that was it's natural color or is it was just in a serious need of a wash. He was staring intently at Carlisle, the closest vampire to them and the clear leader of the family. Yet, despite his intent focus, his head was slightly tilted to the side, as if he was still aware of his surroundings.

The last was a woman with wild red hair. She was beautiful but she held nothing when compared to Rosalie. This woman though had a wildness to her and she reminded me of a cat with both the grace she possessed and the way she walked. It was almost as if she was constantly stalking her prey: ripple, stop, ripple, stop.

There was one giant difference between the two groups though and that was not counting the obvious. The eyes of all three vampires that were walking towards us were ruby red, fresh blood red. These were the vampires Edward had warned me about, the human drinkers.

The woman glanced at me and I quickly looked down, hiding my eyes beneath my lashes as I tried to keep my heart steady. If any of them saw my eyes, they would know I was not one of them. Why couldn't I have had black eyes or even hazel ones? Those would have at least fitted in here with this crowd.

The three figures stopped about thirty feet away from Carlisle.

"Hello," the leader spoke up, his voice friendly. "My name is Laurent and this is Victoria and James. I hope we are not intruding."

"I am Carlisle and this is my family, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Anna, Edward and Esme." Carlisle smiled, the perfect picture of hospitality. "You are not intruding but I have to say your endeavors in the area have caught our attention."

I repressed the shivers as I realized they must have hunted around here.

"I'm sorry." Laurent spoke, the picture of remorse. "I didn't realize that this area had already been claimed."

"Yes, we keep a permanent resident a few miles away." Carlisle informed him.

If I had to compare this conversation to anything, it would be a tennis match. Both leaders were going back and forth, volleying for the upper hand. It would have been fascinating if it wasn't for the fact that my life was on the line.

"A permanent residents? How do you manage that?" He asked. His interest seemed genuine and his eyes flickered to the other members. I'm sure he had connected their differences with their eyes color.

"I guess you could say that we hunt a little differently than you, which reminds me. I must ask if you could please refrain from doing so again while you are in the area." Carlisle said. There was an undertone that surprised me to hear. He wasn't asking them to, he was demanding it.

Laurent nodded as James looked at him in disbelief. "Of course." He said, hands out in a gesture of surrender.

Carlisle's smile softened until a real one graced his features. "Then with that settled, would you like to join? A few of our members were getting ready to leave."

The tension melted at the words and it seemed like just any other meeting of friends.

"Perhaps we can tell you about our way of life while we play." Carlisle offered before turning to us slightly. "Edward, Anna, Emmett, Alice, why don't you four get headed."

I nodded and I was slightly surprised that Emmett didn't object but then again, maybe he just wanted to make sure his favorite sister would stay safe. I grinned at the thought as we turned to leave. We took a total of three steps before everything changed. It wasn't even anything that anybody did. All it took was the simple shift in the direction of the wind and everything went all to hell.

As James caught my scent, he dropped down into a low stance that I had seen wrestlers do before. Victoria followed as they both hissed. The closest thing I could compare it to was the hiss of a cat but it was sounded by far more dangerous.

Everyone single one of the Cullens, except Carlisle, dropped into stances that mirrored theirs as Edward shoved me behind his back.

"Perhaps you cheat when it comes to that diet of yours." James said, radiating an aura that was downright menacing.

I couldn't help myself, I gulped and he smirked, either catching the movement or the sound. Edward growled, low in his chest. I was sure I would have been able to feel it if I had just placed my hand against him.

"You misunderstand. Anna is part of the family." He said.

Laurent looked thoroughly confused. "You keep a pet?"

I could feel my eye twitch at the word. Really? Was that all I looked like to them?

"Like Carlisle said, she is part of the family." The words came from Esme who had eased out of her crouch. She spoke with a quite deliberateness that made everyone pause.

"I see," Laurent mused although it was clear that he still didn't understand. "We will not harm her. I have already said we will not hunt again in your territory."

A soft hiss came from James but Laurent did not spare him a glance.

Edward stood but his eyes did not leave those of James as he pulled me to the edge of the field. Alice and Emmett walked with us until we were covered by the forest.

Everyone was silent as Edward practically threw me on his back and took off running.

"What going to happen now?" I asked and I was proud of myself when my voice didn't shake.

"We're going to take you far away from here, somewhere you'll be safe." He said.

Alice ran next to us. "That won't work. He'll find her scent and follow them until he finds her." She told him, her eyes glancing to me.

It was only logic that made me realize where my scent would lead them, to a small house that held two people, my seven-year-old sister and my father.

"You can't." I yelled, pulling myself forward so I could see Edward's face. "He'll go to my house. What about my family?"

"Carlisle and Esme will make sure they stay safe." He didn't even bat an eyelash as he said it.

I was left speechless for about a second until the rage started burning in my stomach. He didn't have a great track record going tonight.

"Edward, you need to bring me home right now." I told him, the words hissing out between my lips. I was beyond furious.

In answer he sped up as Alice slowly fell a few steps behind. I glared before taking in the situation. Edward was so focused on running that he didn't realize what I had planned until it was to late. I shoved myself away from him. He reacted but it wasn't fast enough. His hand skimmed my shoe but there was no purchase.

Alice caught me and I knew I was going to a have a bruise from it but she righted me on the ground. We were somewhere in the woods but we must have been closer to town. I could hear the rain bouncing against the leaves overhead.

Edward was back in a second and he looked none to please. "We have to go." He said, the words slowly, his teeth clenched together.

"Edward, will you just listen to her for a second." Alice asked. She was also starting to get angry.

"You don't understand. He's a tracker." Edward told him. Emmett who I hadn't noticed until then reacted to that. I knew I was missing something but I didn't care in that moment. "Did you see that Alice? He is obsessed with the hunt and Annabell is his new prey. He won't stop, not until he has her."

"I don't care about that." I shouted as they remembered that I existed. "You can not just kidnap me and you can't leave my family behind. If I'm going then so are they."

"That's not practical." Edward said, before turning back to Alice.

I moved so I was directly in his line of view. I wouldn't let him just push me aside. "I don't care what is practical. I care about keeping my family safe." I told him, practically yelling it in his face.

"How are you going to get them out of there?" He asked, his eyes drilling into my own.  
"I don't know. We'll take a vacation. I'll say your family invited us on it."

His eyes softened slightly. "Where will you say you are going?"

"We'll go to Disney Land for all I care." I told him.

Emmett paused, considering it. "That's not such a bad idea. It's so crowded he wouldn't dare attacking during the day and at night we would be with her."

"And what will happen when the tracker hears you say that?" Edward asked. I'm guessing he still liked the idea of him kidnapping me better.

"He knows that we know that he would hear us. Who would actually go to the place they say they would?" I asked, wondering if he understood me or if my logic was just a tad to confusing. I wouldn't have been surprised.

"What if your dad says no?" He asked.

Alice interrupted him, her eyes glazed over. "He will let her go, even if he doesn't." She said.

I didn't like her wording, especially the prospect of him staying here but I would work with what I had. At least that way he wouldn't be freaking out over where I was and I wouldn't technically be kidnapped.

"Okay, here's the plan. Annabell and I will go inside the house." Edward started, but he was quickly interrupted by Alice.

"I should go in. He's more receptive when it comes to me. If you go in he'll be worried about you two doing things."

Emmett laughed at that and Edward quickly revised. "Annabell and Alice will go in the house. From the moment you step through that door you have fifteen minutes to get in and out. Annabell, pack bags while Alice convinces your dad. I'll be up helping you get everything around."

Edward didn't wait for confirmation, instead picking me up bridal style and taking off. I could just barely see Alice and Emmett running behind us.

"That was a stupid thing to do." He said, slightly glowering at the forest around us.

"Well, it got you to listen." I said, my arms crossed over my chest. I wasn't going to be shamed for doing what was right.

"Yes, it did." A slight smile was on his face and it did loads when it came to relaxing the atmosphere.

It was only a few minutes later that Edward came to a stop. The house was in front of us, nothing but a road separating us.

"Fifteen minutes." Edward said, before he disappeared.

I took Alice's hand and we ran across, bursting through the door. At the last second I remembered to put a smile on my face, this was supposed to be a good thing.

Alisha and Dad were sitting together on the couch, one of Alisha's favorite movies on the t.v. Dad looked up when we entered, his eyes slightly wide when he heard the noise. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, gulping in a breath. "The Cullens are going down to California on a vacation over break and they invited us to go with them." I said, rushing the words out. How much time had already passed? A minute? Two?

He looked flabbergasted at the news and I'm sure he was speechless.

"We're going to Disneyland." Alice supplied. Alisha squealed in excitement before launching herself at Dad, begging for them to go.

I left the three of them there, taking the stairs three at a time as I ran to my room. Edward was already there and had grabbed a duffle bag that I kept under my bed. I ran to him, shoving the first things I touched into the bag. Some of the still unpacked shopping bags went in there as well. Soon it was zipped and we rushed to Alisha's room doing the same.

Edward held the bags out to me. "I'll meet you in the truck."

"But what about my dad?" I asked, slinging the bags over my shoulders. We still needed to pack his stuff.

"He won't be coming. He said that he can't take the time off work, he can't risk losing the job but he's letting you and Alisha go." Edward told me. "Some of the others will stay behind to protect him."

I bit back the sob that wanted to escape. What if something happened to him?

I shook the thought off, not giving myself time to contemplate it. I kissed Edward's cheek before rushing down the stairs, nearly tripping in my haste at the bottom.

Alisha was hugging Alice, grinning widely. She had always to go to Disneyland.

"We are ready to go." I told Alice. She nodded, turning to my dad one last time.

"I promise they will be safe." She said, with determination that my dad wouldn't understand.

I ran up, hugging Dad to me. "Thank you, I'll miss you." I told him.

He nodded, hugging me back. "Just be careful and have fun. Maybe sometimes in the future the three of us can take a trip somewhere." He said, trying to make up for the fact that he couldn't go this time.

I nodded, biting my lip. "I'll see you Saturday." I said. I mentally added the 'I hope.'

"See you." He said and then were were rushing out the door.

I threw the bags in the back of the truck while Alice buckled Alisha in. After I climbed into the drivers seat and turned the ignition. I floored it out of there, the truck roaring as I did so. We were at the end of the street when there was a bang from the back. Before I had time to freak out Alice spoke.

"It's just Edward." She said.

I nodded and kept driving. Alice pointed the way to her house, giving me plenty of notice when it came to where the driveway was hidden. After driving for a few more minutes we came to the house. Every single light was on and the darkness around was illuminated with it.

Alice and Edward rushed us inside, Emmett joining us at the door. When we got to the living room though everyone froze. Laurent was here.

Silence descended and Rosalie was the first to speak. She stepped forward, looking to Alisha. "Why don't I give you a tour of the house?" She asked.

Alisha nodded, eagerly. She knew something was going on and she didn't want to be here to witness it. I let her go.

"What is he doing here?" Edward asked.

Carlisle stepped up, his arms out in reassurance. "Laurent is here to help."

Edward grimaced. "Then call James off." He said, although I was sure he already knew that wouldn't work.

"I can't do that. When James starts a hunt, he does not stop until he has what he wants and he is ruthless when it comes to getting it. That's why I joined his coven." Laurent said in explanation.

The words were a surprise but not something that deeply shocked me. The show of leadership in the field had been only that, just a show. James was the real leader of the coven which was why he had been so intent on Carlisle before.

"Are you sure that it is worth it?" He asked.

He got answering growls from everyone in the room.

"I'm afraid you will have to chose a side." Carlisle said.

Laurent seemed to be deliberating before he spoke. "James is absolutely lethal, I've never seen anything like him before but I feel responsible for what is happening. It was my idea that we come and meet you. I was curious about you, just like I am curious about your way of life. I will help you tonight but then I am heading up to Alaska to the other coven you were speaking of."

Carlisle grinned, happy with his choice. Edward didn't seem to feel the same but at least he wasn't growling anymore.

"How close are they?" Carlisle asked.

"Three miles out. James is circling around to meet up with Victoria." Edward said, Laurent slightly surprised at the information.

Carlisle nodded. "What's the plan?"  
"We split up into groups and lead them away. After they are gone, Alice and Jasper take the girls away." Edward said before looking to me. "Go upstairs and switch clothes with Rosalie."

I nodded, not asking why but complying anyways. I ran up the stairs, following their voices to Rosalie's room. Alisha was looking through her closet, oohing at all the dresses.

"Edward said-"

"I know," Rosalie said, already stripping down.

I didn't pause but did the same, throwing my clothes on the bed while she handed me hers. Before I knew it we were both dressed and I grabbed Alisha. She raised an eyebrow at our clothes but didn't question it. "You ready to leave?" I asked.

She nodded, grinning. "Disneyland here I come."

I found myself chuckling despite the situation we were in. The three of us hurried down the stairs to see everyone else dispersing.

Edward walked up to me as Alice took Alisha and started heading to the garage. "Rosalie, Esme and Laurent are going to take your truck. Emmett, Carlisle and I are going to take the jeep. After we leave, Jasper and Alice will take you two in the Mercedes. They'll need the tint in California." He reached up, taking my face in his hands. "After we destroy them, I'll come down and get you. Until then, please be safe."

"Psh, you act like my life is threatened on a daily bases." I said, trying to ease the tension.

He chuckled but it lacked any sense of humor. "Just be careful and don't do anything stupid." He told me before pressing his lips against mine.

There was an urgency to this kiss that hadn't been in either of the previous ones. It had my blood racing and my head spinning but then it was over.

Our eyes met one last time and he was headed out the door. "Edward."  
He paused, looking back. "Be safe." I said and I could feel my eyes watering as I said it. Again, they weren't the words that I wanted to say, but they were the only words that would come out.

He nodded and walked out the door, then just like that I was standing alone in their living room.

I heard the revving of my truck from here. The noise startled me into motion and I headed into the garage to find the others in the black car I had seen earlier. So that was the Mercedes.

"We're waiting for them to take the bait before we leave," Alice said, quite enough so that Alisha wouldn't hear.

I nodded and climbed in the back with my sister. Jasper was in the front, ready to leave as soon as he got the confirmation. It was only thirty second later that Alice had her phone to her ear before it was even buzzing.

She climbed in, talking to fast for me to be able to understand before nodding at Jasper. We were out of the garage and flying down the driveway within seconds. When we hit road, the speedometer hit 140 and we were practically soaring over the tar road, leaving Forks behind us.

Thank you XxMoonlitShadowxX for being the only reviewer last chapter. Sigh, I thought you guys could do better. Oh well, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it, especially the whole baseball game. I'll see you guys next Thursday where we all will get to experience Disneyland through Annabell's eyes.


	19. Surprise! Chapter 19!

Surprise! Not only did I reach 50 reviews, 52 to be exact, thank you to 159, KAY, Guest, Mini and (sorry, it deleted your name the first time so I'm fixing it now), but I also felt like I was guilt tripping everyone into leaving reviews so sorry. So both as an apology and a thank you to all your hard work, you get another chapter. Yayy! Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 19: Alice's Vision

Even with Jasper and Alice taking the long way around, it still only took them eight hours to get down to Disneyland in California, the route we took should have taken twenty-four.

The distant horizon was just starting to lighten when we had pulled up. As soon as we stopped, Alice jumped out, going in through the sliding doors of one of the hotels that was in the park.

Alisha stirred, leaning against my side and I ran my fingers through her hair, trying to get her to relax a bit. She had been so keyed up about Disneyland that it had only been in the last few hours that she had fallen into a light sleep. I had been awake the whole night, the worry keeping my mind occupied.

I was worried about the other Cullens that weren't here, that were chasing the vampires down that was trying to kill me. I was even a little bit worried for Laurent. Sure he had in a little way caused this but at the same time, he was trying to fix it in his own way. Mostly though, I was worried about my father. He wasn't like the others were, he didn't even know anything about them. I had to hope that the other Cullens would be able to keep him safe.

Alice came back a few minutes later and she and Jasper grabbed all the bags. I carried Alisha in, trying to jostle her as a little as possible. Alice led the way, straight to the elevator. She hit the button for the top floor and I felt the jolt as it climbed. When the doors opened, Alice continued leading the way. This floor seemed different though. There didn't seem to be as much doors as there normally would be and they were father apart.

We walked down the hall and hung a left towards what was probably the back of the hotel. For a bit it was just a hallway, no doors, just pictures and decor before we finally came on one. Alice swiped the key and pushed the door open.

We all walked through and I paused in the entryway because yes, the room had an entryway, not to mention what looked like a kitchen and a living room. There were four doors leading off from the living room, two on either side and across from us was a set of sliding doors. I could see a patio outside before Jasper slid the curtains closed, blocking what little bit of light there was from entering.

Absentmindedly, I wondered how much this room cost because it was more like an entire apartment or house rather than a hotel room.

"There's a room for Alisha through that door," Alice pointed to the first the door on the right side of the t.v. that was hanging against the wall. "Your room is there." The first door on the left, right by the end of the kitchen. "The bathroom is there but there is also a master bathroom connected to the bedroom."

She pointed to the second door on the left. I was left to assume that the fourth door was either to another bedroom or an office because there didn't seem to be any desk and chair in the living room like most hotels had. But then again this wasn't most hotel rooms.

I paused a little longer before just heading to what she had pointed out as my bedroom. Pushing open the door, it revealed a king sized bed decorated with a gold bedspread. The color alone almost made me breakdown but I pushed it away. I set Alisha on the bed, tossing most of the decorative pillows to the floor before covering her. Tossing off my shoes and my jacket, I joined her under the covers.

Her warmth was comforting and I found myself drifting off as I laid next to her. Just as I was about to go under, my hand twitched and I wished I had been grasping a cold one.

Alisha stirring woke me up hours later. I sat up, rubbing against my eyes. They felt dry and I had crusties in the corners. I definitely had not gotten enough sleep the night before.

Alisha rolled and my attention was brought back to her. Her eyes fluttered and they glanced around the room. Her brow puckered in confusion before her eyes widened, her mouth dropping open. She was instantly awake. "Are we in Disneyland?" She asked, sitting up.

I nodded, not able to resist smiling. She screamed, bouncing on the bed as she did so. She threw off the covers and ran to the window, pushing the curtains open. Outside our window, we could see the park in front of us. We looked to be right on the edge of it.

She glanced to me before looking out the window, squealing again. "We're in Disneyland!" She shouted before running out of the room. I could here her jumping onto Alice and Jasper as she continued to yell and scream.

I followed at a slower pace and in the short amount of time it took me to get to them, Alisha was already asking to go out.

"How about we focus on breakfast first." I said, I glanced at the tv, the time showing in the corner. "Or lunch."

It was almost one so we had probably been sleeping for about eight hours.

"Alice ordered room service a little bit ago. It should be here soon." Jasper said from where he was lounging on the couch.

"Okay, then how about while we wait for that, we get around?" I asked.

Alisha nodded before grabbing her bag, they had been left by the door, and rushing back into the bedroom. I grabbed mine, following after her.

Now that I had a chance to look at what I had packed in my hurry, I wasn't the most impressed. Most of the clothes that had went in were the new ones that we had bought during the shopping trip yesterday. I laid everything out on the bed, trying to get a better view of what I had.

Alisha had just grabbed the first things she saw before rushing into the bathroom to get changed.

I glanced at the stuff, trying to decide what I needed. Alice had bought me a pair of plain flats that looked rather comfy. Those would be good. Glancing outside the window, it looked like it was rather nice. I'm sure California got more sun than Forks did so shorts it would be.

I couldn't find any of my old ones so I settled on a new pair of white ones. Next for a shirt. I noticed a light green tank top that was old but it was light. It would work good for today. Socks and underwear was easy to find and after Alisha excited the bathroom, I took over, changing, brushing my hair and throwing it up before heading out.

By the time I rejoined everyone, there was a small cart sitting in the kitchen area of the hotel room. Most of the covers were off showing things like omelets, bacon, toast, pancakes and the whole works. Alisha already sat at the table, munching away on her meal. Yet it looked like she wasn't even aware of what she was doing. Her eyes were constantly roaming around the room and I'm sure she would have been glued to the window if Alice and Jasper hadn't told her they had to stay closed.

I grabbed my own plate, dishing out helpings of each container before sitting next to Alisha. The meal was a rather quite affair, if you didn't count the noise Alisha was making by bouncing on her chair.

Towards the end of the meal, Alisha grabbed a pile of clothes and walked into the bathroom. She came out just a little bit later and I paused when I saw her, an eyebrow raising in question.

She was wearing a pair of dark thick tights underneath a long skirts that hovered around her ankles. A pair of sneakers were on her feet, something I never thought I would see her in, she always liked her heels. For a shirt she was wearing a plain, long sleeved top, the arms extending halfway down her hands which I was pretty sure were covered by a pair of white gloves. It was hard to tell though. The gloves match her skin tone so well and there were almost no seems to be seen. On top of that, she held a wrap in her hands which I think was the kind that was used for face coverings.

Alisha paused beside me, noticing Alice's attire. "What are you wearing?" She asked. Alisha was similar to me was in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"I'm coming out with you today but I can't be in the sun." She explained as she started to wrap the clothe around her head.

"Why?" Alisha continued, her eyes not leaving Alice.

"My skin is very sensitive." She explained and I had to fight to not smile at that. "The sun hurts when I'm out in it so I have to cover up."

"But aren't you hot?"

"Not a bit." Alice told her, finishing up the wrap. Everything but her eyes and the bridge of her nose was now covered up.

"Is Jasper going to be coming too?" Alisha asked, glancing at him. He was on the couch in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt although he looked rather amused at Alice's dress choice.

"No, I'll be staying here. I have some homework for school I have to do." He told her, although I knew this was little more than a cover.

"Oh, is everyone else going to be meeting us at the park?" At that Alisha glanced at the doors, looking like she expected others to come out any minute.

"We beat all the others here." Alice told her, fishing out a pair of big and thick sunglasses from her bag. "They will be here soon but for now it will just be us three."

Alisha nodded, turning back to her breakfast. The bits that were left were now cold so after only two bites she pushed the plate away, jumping down from her chair as she announced that she was done.

As I finished my meal, Alice made sure that Alisha was slathered up with sun screen. She then took out a card from her wallet, holding it out to Alisha. "This is for you to use here. You can buy anything you want with it, food, souvenirs, anything, okay?"

My sister nodded before taking the black card and putting it into her pocket which thankfully zipped closed. At least now there was a chance that she wouldn't lose it. Meanwhile I'm sure my mouth had dropped open in surprise.

I could hear Jasper chuckling. I turned to him in my astonishment. "Did she really just give a seven-year-old a credit card?" I asked.

Jasper nodded, still chuckling.

"That's a little crazy, you know." I told him. Now that I came to think of it, this all was. I couldn't even imagine how much this hotel room was. Everything they had ordered for room service was probably close to a hundred dollars alone.

"Don't worry." Jasper said, his voice soothing. I could feel my body relaxing already. "What with all of our . . . ages, we have plenty of fortunes. This whole trip won't even put a dent in one of them."

I was so carefree in that moment and relaxed that I didn't even care about the price of this and I wasn't even shocked at the insinuation of how much money they had. At the last moment, I shot Jasper a glare, remembering what Edward said his power had been. Although I'm sure my glare was practically nothing, I couldn't muster the anger to put behind it.

Jasper grinned, probably enjoying this.

"Are we all ready then?" Alice asked, sliding the sunglasses on. They covered the little bit of skin that showed, blocking out the sun entirely. Now if only no one bumped into her we would be all set.

The three of us headed out the door. It seemed we had been staying in Disney's Grand Californian Hotel and Spa. It was literally right next to the park which might have been why Alice had chosen it.

As we walked to the gates, we did end up getting a few weird looks about Alice's wardrobe but the people soon turned away, not caring too much about it.

"Okay, so where to first?" Alice asked, her eyes glancing over a map. I looked over her shoulder, seeing that there were technically two different parks. One was just the Disneyland and the other was an adventure park.

"The adventure park has Cars and the Little Mermaid. Why don't we do that one today and tomorrow we can do the other." I suggested, looking over the map.

Alisha seemed to like that idea and just like that the three of us were heading to the entryway.

I soon learned that going to a park with Alice was much like going shopping with her. She insisted that we do every ride and game, look at every store and meet every character. She wanted us to get everything that we could out of the park, every experience they offered. We had dinner in Ariel's grotto and Jasper joined us after the sun had dipped below the horizon. Alice shed the head wrap and glasses as well, changing into clothes that were similar to ours. We stayed late in the park that night, watching the fireworks and the Fantasia show. Alisha even got to ride the ferris wheel while it was all lit up.

Despite sleeping in until noon, by the time we finally got back to the hotel room, we were all exhausted, or at least Alisha and I were. I don't know if Alice and Jasper could even feel that way, it wasn't like they needed sleep.

As we climbed into bed that night, I found myself wondering what the others were up to. If the other Cullens had caught James and Victoria, they would have called by now. Were they still chasing them? Was everyone still safe? I found myself worrying about sweet Esme and the obstinate Rosalie. I was even worried about burly Emmett although I was sure no one could touch him. Mostly though, I was worried about Edward. I could almost see him, running through the forest with a look of fierce determination on his face.

I fell asleep with that image in my mind.

Alice awoke us early the next morning and after another room service breakfast, we split up. This time it was Jasper that was dressed up with no skin showing. He was going to spend with day with Alisha, bringing her to the water slides and kids activity center that was in the hotel while Alice and I enjoyed the spa. Or at least that was the plan Alice had come up with.

Even though Alisha seemed okay with it, Alice had promised we would do the other park tomorrow, I found myself hesitant. I had never been treated to anything like a spa, I wasn't that into all the massages and facial stuff. It didn't help the matter that I really wasn't that touchy to begin with.

Still, Alice dragged me to the spa. An hour later, we both already had manicures and pedicures. They had just gotten done slathering green gunk on our face. Apparently it was supposed to help with smoothness, healthiness and all that crap.

I sighed, just going along with it. I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of it anyways. After that Alice insisted that I get a message. It's not like she could really have one, the attendants might be a little freaked out at the feel of her skin, so she said that I should for the both of us.

While we waited for our turn, Alice and I sat together in the main room. As time stretched with nothing to preoccupy my mind, I found it drifting to the others and suddenly I felt guilty. Here I was getting completely pampered while they were hunting down someone that was trying to kill me. Yes, cause that was really fair. A hard ball dropped into my stomach as I started chewing on my lip.

It was only a few seconds later that I realized that was a bad idea. Alice laughed as I spat, trying to get the taste of the facial mask off my tongue. I nearly gagged before gulping down some water that she had gotten us earlier. I wonder if she had foreseen this.

"Stop your worrying." She said, guessing at what had caused the incident. "They'll be fine."

"But how do you know that?" I asked, my shoulders slouching in.

"You must not realize how indestructible we are. There are very few things in this world that can kill us." She said it so nonchalantly that it sent a shiver down my spine.

"How do you kill someone like you?" I asked, taking notice of the others in the room. Although none were close enough to hear us, I was still cautious.

"Well, the easiest way is to rip them to pieces and then burn the body." She picked up a magazine, flipping through the pages as she spoke.

I gulped, not liking the sounds of that. "And they are planning on doing that to James and Victoria?" I questioned.

Alice simply nodded. I didn't like it, the thought of the Cullens killing two other people just so I could keep living. Then again it was the other vampires who had started it. If they had just left or ignored me, it wouldn't have come down to those options.

"You know, there was always another option to all this." Alice said, gazing at me over the rim of her magazine.

I locked eyes with her, wondering what she was implying. What else could we have done that would have kept me safe?

"James is after you because your blood is appealing. If you didn't smell like food to him he wouldn't be hunting you." She told me.

My eyes narrowed in confusion. "Is there a way to disguise my scent?" I asked, slightly annoyed. If you could do something like that, why hadn't it been done already so Edward didn't feel the urge to kill me every time we were near each other.

"Well, we wouldn't be disguising it, changing would be a better word."

I still didn't get what she was implying. Finally she heaved a sigh before lowering the magazine. Her gaze was completely serious, something I hadn't seen on her much. "We could have changed you."

I froze at her words, not sure how I was supposed to take that. I mean the thought of me turning into a vampire hadn't even crossed my mind before and to be perfectly honest, I wasn't sure that I wanted to be one. I saw how much Edward struggled to be around me and even though it would help him, I didn't want to have the urge to kill others. Would I never be able to see my sister again? Or my dad? What would happen to them?

"It was just a thought." She said, turning back to the magazine yet the way she said it, acting so careless about it made me think otherwise. Alice was never one to be careless with her remarks, everything she said seemed to be planned and the way she just brushed it off made it seem like it wasn't just a thought.

In that moment I was seeing Alice in a new light. I had never thought of her as manipulative before but I wondered how much she played the future into her favor.

"Alice, have you ever seen me in your visions?" I asked, eyeing her. She was too relaxed, looked too composed. She reminded me of Edward when we had first started talking, before I had known what he was.

"Plenty."

I waited for her to continue but she didn't. I slightly wondered if she was baiting me or if she really just didn't want to tell me. "Like what?" I questioned.

"I saw you moving here before you did although I never saw Edward's reaction to you. I would have done something if I had." She told me. "I saw the car accident and I saw how hard the month Edward ignoring you was going to be, part of the reason why Rose and I became friends with you."

She was leaving something out, I could feel it. Her eyes were darting around the room, landing on everything but me. "What else?" There was a hard edge to my voice.

She bit her lip, her eyes looking conflicted and I was sure that she honestly just didn't want to tell me what she had seen, either that or someone had told her not to tell me.

Finally she looked at me and there was a sadness in her eyes. "I saw your future." She said, the words barely a whisper. "I looked through every single strand but they were all the same."

I waited for her to continue and after a minute she did. "If we stay, if we leave now, in a month, a year, two, even if we had left as soon as you came, every strand is the same. No matter what we, you or anybody does, you will be one of us."

I gasped at her words, my eyes going wide.

"If we stay, you end up like us. If we leave you become a nomad. There is no future for you but to be changed. I've looked. I've tried coming up with any strand that I could but no matter what I do, you always end up like us."

Her words shook me to my core. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do. The only thing I could think of was Alisha. If I was destined to be changed, what would happen to her?

It was then that we were approached by an attendant. She ushered me into a side room where I was given a massage that my mind was in to much of a blur to even remember.

"I love you too, Dad." I said into the phone. After returning back to the room at the end of the night, Alisha and I had used my cell phone to call him. Alisha had spent close to an hour telling him about everything before she had passed the phone on to me. My talk with him was rather short compared to hers but I didn't mind. I was just glad that he hadn't found out that none of the other Cullens were here with us yet. Not to mention that Alisha hadn't asked after them again. Hopefully she was being kept so busy that she didn't even have time to think about it.

The line went dead as I walked back out to living room. I sat next to Alisha on the couch as she watched one of her shows. Alice and Jasper were sitting on a love seat, looking rather still. I remember Edward being like that in Bio so long ago. As soon as I made the connection, the worry started to grow. Was something wrong? Had they been expecting something?

Jasper's eyes flickered over to me before settling on Alisha. I could feel her head drooping against my side and then she stilled, her breathing deep and even. I glanced down to see her eyes closed. She was dead asleep.

"You can put people to sleep?" I asked Jasper. I hadn't realized.

"Well, fatigue is an emotion as well. It just doesn't really work well against our kind." He told me as Alice moved to take her into the bedroom. The way he said it though brought back what Alice had told me earlier.

My stomach sank, although I still wasn't sure what I was supposed to do with that information. I didn't like something like this being decided for me, it shouldn't be. I didn't want to leave my family, they couldn't make me. Despite my feeling for Edward, I knew I didn't want to be what he was.

"Relax." Jasper said, his voice calming.

My body did as he asked although I could tell it was his gift because even though my body was relaxing my mind was still in a frenzy.

Alice returned second later but it was with a glazed look in her eye. She was having a vision. She held her hand out as she sat next to me and Jasper quickly supplied her with stationary from the desk.

Her hands flew around the page and as the picture progressed, I wondered why she had taken art as a class. It was obvious that she was already talented enough. Quickly a picture formed under her hand. It was a fence, the metal pieces forming the familiar squares I used to stick my hand through them as a child until once I almost got it stuck. In the middle of the page was a closed for repair sign. Something was off though. Behind the fence, I couldn't tell what it was. Not only was it incredibly dark but the lines made no sense. There were even some light streaks in it. As I stared, it was only when I focused on just those lines, the fence becoming blurry that I realized what it was.

There was water there, catching the moonlight and reflecting it. That was what the dark and light streaks were.

"Something has changed," Alice said as her eyes blinked back to normal. She looked down at the drawing before she continued. "Whatever decision he made, it will lead him here."

"But where is that?" I asked. Was it an ocean or a lake or perhaps even a pool? Though the last one seemed unlikely. Pool water is more clear, you would be able to see the tiles through it.

"I'm not sure exactly. I'll know more when he does." She told me.

"So if his plans have changed, what does that mean for everybody else?" I asked.

Alice and Jasper glanced at each other and it was just then that Alice's phone rang. It was at her ear before I had even seen her grab it and then she was speaking to fast for me to understand.

It was a minute later that she held the phone out to me. "It's Edward."

I lunged for it, pressing it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked.

"Annabell," He said, it almost sounding like a sigh. Just the sound of his voice did more towards making me relax than Jasper's gift ever could.

"Hi," I said, a grin stretching across my face. I'm sure I looked silly but I didn't care.

He laughed. "How is everything?" He asked.

"Oh you know," I said, waving my arm around nonchalantly. "Just the same old stuff, except Alice treating me to a spa day. Not something I'm looking forward to doing again."

I sighed hearing his chuckle. I loved being able to make him laugh.

"I'm sure she's being a downright brute." He said, sounding serious.

I giggled, trying to play along. "Oh you should see it the way she manhandles me. She was practically dragging me throughout the resort."

I could hear her huff but I paid it no heed, I was having too much fun.

"I can imagine." I heard him say and then he paused. The playful air disappeared and when he spoke again he sounded like a mix between despaired and disgusted. "I'm sorry, he got away."

I stood, heading to the balcony so that I could have at least a small amount of privacy. Still, I left the door cracked open a bit as I took a seat, still staring at the lighted resort in front of me. "What happened?" I asked.

"He seemed wary of us, like he knew what was going on. He always managed to stay just far enough away so that I couldn't hear him and then he got on a plane in Vancouver. We think he is heading back to start over but he won't find anything." There was determination in his voice as he said it. "We're going to try and head him off."

"What about Esme, Rosalie and Laurent?" I questioned.

"Esme and Rosalie led the female east. When they lost her they headed back to Forks to look after your dad. Laurent left after that first night. I'm sure he'll be in Alaska soon." He sounded pissed but I didn't blame Laurent. He hadn't asked for any of this and he was doing what he saw as his share. I was just thankful he hadn't stuck with James.

Silence descended for a moment and all I could hear was the static on the phone. "I miss you." My words were almost whispered but I was sure he was able to hear it.

"And I miss you but I'll see you soon."

I was nodding at his words, even if he couldn't see it. "You know they lied about this place." I told him. I could imagine the confused look on his face. "I can think a place that is happy than Disneyland."

I knew it was cheesy but I didn't care. It was true.

"Oh, where is that?" He said and I could hear the smile in his voice. I'm sure he was grinning wildly.

"On the cheering mat," I said, completely serious.

I could hear his laughter through the phone. I was glad that in that moment, despite everything that was going on I was still able to make him laugh. Sometimes that was all that was needed to give a bad situation a different light.

There was a sound in the background and his laughter died. "I need to go. I call you again if anything happens but I promise, I'll see you soon."

"I know, stay safe. I'll have to kick your butt if anything happens to you." I told him, resisting the urge to shake my finger.

"I'll keep that in mind." The line went dead and just like that, I felt alone again. I was clutching the phone in my hand as I was biting my lip. Despite Alice keeping us busy I had plenty of times to think over what I wanted to tell him but it wasn't something that could have been said over the phone.

After a few moment I walked back into the room, holding the phone out to Alice. She took it, disappearing back into what was the office area of the room. I sat on the couch, curling into the side.

"You should have told him."

Jasper's voice surprised me as I turned to him.

"What?" I asked.

He smirked, probably knowing that I was trying to play it off. "I can feel your emotions and beyond that it's obvious so don't try to hide it. You should have told him you love him."

My face went red at the words but I couldn't help the smile that settled on my lips. "That's not something you tell someone on the phone, not for the first time." I explained.

He considered that before nodding. "Just make sure you tell him soon. He already knows but he'd still like to hear it himself." He told me.

I'm sure my blush deepened at his words.

Okay, I'll see you next Thursday, for real this time, no more surprise chapters, until we get to 100 reviews. Chapter 20, Annabell will finally come face to face with the vampire who caused this whole trip to happen.


	20. Chapter 20: Changing Fate

A special thanks to 159, Hinata, TikiYiki, Tori, Guest(s), Mini, Kay and Nikky Black for leaving reviews. You guys are what makes writing this story so much fun, not to mention you managed to get the count up to 62 reviews. You might be getting that next chapter quicker than I thought. Anyways, here is the next chapter, enjoy.

Chapter 20: Changing Fate

When I awoke the next morning, it was to the sun shining through the curtains and into my face. I rolled over, catching the sight of the alarm clock in surprise. Today we were going to do the other park and Alice had meant for us to be out of the door at nine. It was nine-thirty and we weren't even awake yet.

I stood, heading to the main room, still in my shorts and t-shirt. I froze when I walked through the door though. Even the very atmosphere seemed different.

Alice held the phone to her ear, talking too fast for me to understand again. Jasper hovered over her, his posture more rigid than usual.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, glancing around the room. I couldn't help the feeling that someone was watching us but that might have been more from how those two were acting.

Jasper glanced back at me, only holding my gaze for a second before he looked back to Alice.

I could feel my heart speeding up as the worry spread through my veins. What had happened? Oh god, please don't tell me someone had been hurt? Who? My dad? Esme and Rosalie? Edward?

Jasper must have felt how I was feeling because before my thoughts could go much further I felt his calming influence. My mind slowed as my body relaxed and I found my thoughts to be so softened that I didn't even have the urge to speak.

Almost aimlessly, I walked over to the couch, taking a seat as I watched the two interact. I even went as far as to rest my head on my fist.

Alice's lips were still flying and I wondered how whomever was on the other line could get a word in edge wise? Maybe all of them just talked that way, to each other at least. Jasper was still hovering and he looked like he had a restless night. His hair was messy and his clothes rumpled. Actually, now that I realized that, Alice seemed to be in a similar state.

I shied away from the thought and especially any images that might be with it. I didn't need to think of Alice in that way, Jasper either.

The phone snapping shut brought my attention back to the present. "What's happening?" I asked, although there was a laziness to me voice.

Alice smiled but she seemed to be hiding it before she glanced at Jasper. "That might be overdoing it a bit." She told him.

He smiled, jovially. "But she's more fun this way."

Her smile widened although she just continued staring at him.

"Fine." He sounded like a child but then I felt the calmness lifting slightly and I was able to conjure up a small bit of annoyance. I sent a glare his way but he just shrugged it off. I rolled my eyes, turning back to Alice.

"So what was that about?" I questioned again, sounding more like myself.

"Remember what I told you yesterday, about my visions?" She asked.

I nodded and she continued.

"It changed. Before your future was to be with us, now it's to be one of them. I don't know what caused it though so Carlisle and Edward are going to wrap up everything in Forks before heading down here. They'll be here early this morning."

I both liked and hated the news. I still hadn't come to turns with what she saw for my future but at least Edward would be here soon. I hadn't thought it was possible to miss someone as much as I missed him, especially when I was kept so busy.

"Well, if that's all settled we should get Alisha up. I'll order breakfast and then we can head out." She smiled, but something about it looked, not forced but hesitant. I was sure there was more on her mind than she was actually willing to say.

I shrugged it off though, heading back into the bedroom to get Alisha up and going. I wouldn't be able to change Alice's mind about what she would and wouldn't tell me.

Jasper came with us this time as we got to exploring the last park, the California Adventure park. This park was geared to a lot of the movies for older children, it had rides based on Pirate of the Caribbean, Indiana Jones and it even had both Space Mountain and Splash Mountain. It still had rides for Alisha though, there was Tarzan, Pixie Hollow and a bunch of Mickey Mouse stuff. In the end there was stuff that was fit for me as well instead of just Alisha.

Again we went in every shop and sampled every food stall. By the time the sun was starting to set, I felt like I would never be able to move again, both because I was so full and because my feet were starting to really hurt at this point.

Still, we had one last ride to do before we could say that we had rode every one of them, except for one that was shut down, Tom Sawyer Island had been closed last week apparently.

As we headed to the Haunted Mansion, I could still see Alisha trembling slightly. She seemed to have inherited my fear of anything scary and apparently she was still young enough for the Haunted Mansion to be one of those things to her. We had been there earlier but Alisha had put it off, she said she needed time to work up her courage.

As we were getting close, I looked over at the Tom Sawyer island. It had a chain link fence surrounding all of it, even the boating rides were down for now. It kind of sucked that it was closed right now, I'm sure Alisha would have loved exploring the small island. Although she didn't like scary things, she loved pirates. She had even been one for Halloween last year.

"Are you coming?" Jasper called.

I looked to him, not realizing that I had slowed down slightly as I glanced across at the island. "Yeah, sorry." I said, speeding up. It was at that moment that I caught sight of the sign. It was small and simple, only black and white. It hung on the fence and read 'closed for repair'. Behind it I could see that the water was splashing but it was the wrong color, more light than dark. Still, I wouldn't have even noticed the sign if I hadn't seen Alice draw it from her vision.

I was stalled in my spot and I'm sure my eyes were wide. It would explain why Jasper was almost immediately at my side, glancing at were I was looking. I felt him stiffen at my side, attracting the attention of both Alisha and Alice who were thirty paces ahead.

They both rushed back to us and I could hear Alice's gasp when she caught sight of the sign and what it means. James had been here last night, either that or whatever he was planning would bring him here. We were no longer safe.

"Go. Go now. We need to get our stuff and get out of here." She said, her voice more fierce than I had ever heard it before. I'm sure her chest was rumbling from the way she sounded.

I grabbed Alisha, pulling her to my chest as the two vampires ushered us to the exit. I could feel Alisha trembling but I'm sure it wasn't from the thought of the ride anymore. She didn't understand what was going on but she knew that it was bad.

We had to slow down when it came to exiting the actual park. It wouldn't do good if security guards saw us freaking out. After that it was just a matter of waiting for the tram to come. Although we could easily walk back to the hotel, it would be faster to just take the train.

"So what's going to happen?" I questioned, only sounding slightly out of breath.

"We'll go and get our stuff from the hotel. After we'll head to the airport and wait until the others arrive." Alice spoke, her voice hovering on the verge of a whisper.

I set Alisha down, taking her hand instead. "When are they supposed to be here?" I asked.

Alice's eyes were dazed, looking into the future while Jasper was watching for anything. His eyes never rested on anything, constantly flickering around.

"Soon. They got an early plain and they should be landing within a half hour. They might even land before we get there, depending on traffic." She told me.

"I thought you said they wouldn't be here until early morning." I said, raising an eyebrow in question.

Her eyes glanced to Alisha, still with that dazed expression. "They were worried. When they got back to Forks they couldn't find any trace of either Victoria or James so Edward, Carlisle and Emmett are heading down here earlier than expected. Esme and Rosalie are still watching after your dad."

I nodded, chewing on my lip. I didn't like this. If James and Victoria hadn't gone back to Forks, then where were they? Hopefully Alice's vision hadn't come true yet and they weren't around that island. Hopefully that would be sometime in the future. Hopefully . . .

The train came in soon after that. The doors opened as a few people made their way out and the crowd around us squeezed onto the already full train. It seemed like a good portion of the people were ready to turn in for the night.

Jasper, being as protective as he was made sure he was the first on the train, casting his gaze around. It wouldn't be good if we were caught on the train with them. Alice walked on next, holding Alisha's other hand. We were like a chain quickly walking onto the train and then the doors slammed shut on my right wrist.

I gasped at the pain, wrenching my wrist out of the door, allowing it to close fully. I had enough time to see the look of horror on Alice's face before the tram was gone, speeding along the track. There were still people standing around me, looking in surprise at what was going on. Something was clearly wrong. All the while I stood there, holding my wrist and trying to rub away the throbbing pain.

I could just barely see as the train reached the hotel, the next destination but to my surprise, it didn't slow. If anything it just continued to speed up as it flew past the station.

My phone started ringing in my pocket and I flipped it open without even looking at the speed dial. I was sure that it was Alice.

"I'm sure your friends will have a fun ride." The voice was one that I had never heard before but still I was sure who it belonged to. It was low and even slightly musical but that just added to the dangerous edge it had.

"What did you do?" I asked, swallowing thickly. I was trying to keep my horror at bay.

"It's not what I did," he spoke and I knew that he would probably be grinning. "It's what Victoria did and what you are going to do."

I felt like all the food I had previously eaten had turned to lead in my stomach and my hand that wasn't holding the phone was clenched, my nails digging in my palm. If they weren't bleeding after this conversation was over I would be surprised.

"It would be a pity if that tram crashes, don't you think? I'm sure your friends could save your sister, but what would happen to all those other people?"

My mouth was open in horror, my eyes wide. I had worried for my own safety, my sisters, my fathers and the Cullens but never had I thought he would attack other innocent people.

"What do you want?" I asked. I could feel the tears pricking in my eyes. I knew that whatever happened know, I probably wouldn't last. At the same time, I also knew what was coming. Alice's drawing flashed behind my closed eyelids.

"Exactly the question I wanted to hear. Go back into the park to Tom Sawyer Island. I have a boat waiting to take you across." He said, the words rolling almost lovingly off his tongue. "I'm sure you can find me from there."

The tram was coming around again and as I stared at it, I could clearly see Alice's horrified expression and her pleading eyes before she was gone again. Maybe I could wait for it to go one more time around. I just wanted to see Alisha one last time.

"Oh and please do hurry, I would hate to see what happens if I get impatient."

The line clicked dead as I was suddenly aware of my heart beat throughout my body. My hands, feet, everything was pulsing in a rhythm. I ran, knowing I would never see anyone I cared about ever again. I could see their faces in my mind, flashing in beat with my pounding feet. Alisha, my dad, Edward, Alice, Lauren, Rosalie, Angela, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Carlisle, Esme. The list was never ending and I was surprised at how many people I had come to care for in such a short time.

I knew Alice and Jasper wouldn't be able to help. It was to public. If they used their strength to get out of there, not only would they be damaging the train but they also would be showing themselves to the world. They couldn't risk it. The rest were still on the plane and I couldn't wait that long for them to get here. How many innocent lives would be lost if I tried to?

I slowed down as I entered the park. At least it was so late that there was no line to get in. I did get a weird look from one of the guards though so I muttered something about having lost my wallet.

The only thing was I wish I hadn't been such a chicken, I wish I had told him.

My phone rang as I sprinted to the island. I pulled it out and this time it was Alice on the other end. I flipped it open, slowly down to a walk. "Alice." I said.

"Please don't go. You can't." She said, her voice almost a whimper.

"I have to. Everyone will get hurt if I don't." I told her, forcing back the urge to cry.

She didn't say anything and I knew that it was because she knew it was true. "What about Edward? Are you really going to just leave him like this? What about your sister and your dad?"

That was the one thing that did cause the tears to overflow. "You'll take care of them." I told her, my voice stronger then I thought possible considering the situation.

I heard a wail from her before the sound disappeared. Jasper came on the line next. "Think about this." He said. "Are you really going to let Edward mope around. No one will be able to stand loosing you."

I swallowed, wiping away the tears. Despite his words, it only strengthened my resolves towards what I had to do. "Jasper," I sniffled, taking a breath. "Will you tell him for me? He should here it from someone if I can't tell him."

I knew he would understand what I was asking so I closed my phone and threw it in a trash can. I couldn't be distracted again.

There was however one thing I did do. I scanned my eyes through the small crowd that was left in the park until I found someone who had the bulge of cigarettes in their pocket. There was no smoking allowed in the park but still that didn't stop some people from carrying. I ran up to him. "Do you have a lighter I could borrow?" I asked.

He looked confused but still he hesitantly pulled one out of his pocket. I took it, shoving a twenty in his hand. "Thanks." I called, running away, ignoring his cry of surprise.

The next thing I did was to ask any woman I saw if they had hair spray. It took me four tries before I found one that did. She had a mini size one that fit in my hand comfortable. As soon as she handed it to me, I pulled the same routine I had earlier.

By the time I was armed and dangerous I had made my way to the island. When I got back to the fence, it took me a good five minutes walking along it to find what he had been talking about.

In one place there was a small canoe decorated to look like those that the native-americans had used. The only problem was trying to get over the fence. There was only about a four inch gap on the bottom. Too small for me to climb under. Where the fences were linked together there was also only a small amount of space, not to mention they were held together by thick nuts and bolts. I would need either a heavy duty wrench or a welder to break it apart. There was also no gaps in the fence itself.

It seemed the only way was to climb over it but that required getting over the barbed wire at the top. Shit.

I bit my lip, trying to think what to do before I grabbed the sweater that was still tied around my waist. I threw it over the top, hoping that it would at least give me some protection. I was then linking my fingers through the fence, pulling myself up.

The sweater did help for the most part but there were still a few sharp barbs that managed to scratch up my skin. It was easy to ignore though as I quickly glanced around the area, making sure that no one was watching. It seemed that James had at least picked an area that was mostly empty.

I pulled my sweater down, grimacing at the holes that now speckled it. I shoved it under a bush, hoping no one would see it and come to investigate. Then I was turning to the boat. At least I knew how to work a canoe. I climbed in, grabbing the paddle and using that to push me off from land. There wasn't much distance between the land and island, maybe fifty yards.

It was as I was half way across that I felt water splashing over my feet. I looked down, seeing water up to my ankle in the bottom. I couldn't help but growl. Was he hoping that I would die before I even got there?

I pushed myself, getting across the rest of the way rather quickly but the boat was still completely waterlogged by the time I got there. I climbed out, not bothering to take the time to wipe of my wet legs or ring out my soaked shoes. I would have to deal with them squeaking.

After I was on the island was the hard part. Where exactly did he want me to go? I quickly found one of those 'you are here' maps as I looked over what there was. There was a tree house, a castle rock, a treasure cove, the list went on but then I spied one. It was Dead Man's Grotto. I swallowed as I spied it and I instantly knew that was where James was waiting.

I took a path to my right, walking around the edge of the island until I came to the entrance. There were fake rock steps leading down into an almost black area. There were no lights on and the sun was too low to really give any more light. Above the entrance, there was a plank with black lettering. This was the place.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself and I stepped forward. My wet shoes slipped against the the first step and I tumbled down two of them before I caught myself. I groaned, knowing my butt would be bruised because of that fall.

Hesitantly I stood, wiping off the sand as I continued. By the time I was at the bottom of the steps, there was hardly any light. I paused, waiting for my eyes to adjust. When I could at least see the outline of the walls ahead of me, I went in farther. My hand was constantly pressing against the wall as my breathing became the only sound I could hear, despite my heart pounding in my ears that is.

I had been walking like this in complete darkness for about a minute when I heard something click. Suddenly the whole area was filled with bright light that blinded me. I squeezed my eyes shut as they watered instantly.

"And I was starting to get worried you had lost your way." His voice had a mocking tone to it.

I blinked, trying to get used to the light. When I was able to finally lower my hand, it was to see him about fifteen feet away, a camera trained on me, bright lights hung up evenly along the passage. I could feel my face lose it's color as I realized what he was going to do.

"I hope you don't mind," he said, setting the camera on a shelf of rock. "But this all seemed just a tad too easy. I am hoping that after they find this, your boyfriend will make it just a bit more interesting."

I felt ice growing in my veins. He wouldn't but I could tell by the smile he wore that he wasn't bluffing. The camera already had the red light on signifying that it was recording. Oh shit.

He stepped back, smiling slightly and in that moment, he looked almost friendly. I felt disgust welling up in my stomach at the sight.

"How did you find me?" I asked, falling into the familiar stance from jujitsu. I knew it wouldn't help me, he was too strong and too fast but at least it helped me feel just a tad braver, a little more prepared for what was coming and helped me keep my head on. If I gave into the fear and the panic that was bubbling up within me I knew I would last but perhaps if I kept him talking it could buy me time. I didn't know how long it was from the airport to here but if what Alice had said was correct, Edward's plane should be landing soon. I had to hold out and maybe I would be able to survive this. The weight of both the hair spray and lighter felt heavy in my pocket.

"It was quite simple you see, not at all as challenging as I had expected it to be. I was hoping for a bit more fun. After Victoria shook off the others following her, she returned to Forks with just enough time to get your number before the others returned. I have to say though I did not expect Laurent to help them out. I'll have to hunt him down after I'm done with you." The statement was so offhand, as if this was like any other day that it sent chills down my back. "Any way, Victoria then went south, coming here to check if what you had said had been true. I could have gone after your father but he was being guarded and if I did it would involve having to deal with him. It was much easier to make you come to us."

"When Victoria found out you had in fact come here, I got on a plane and joined her. It was just my luck that one of the rides was shut down, especially this one. I thought the name would lend just the right atmosphere. We just had to wait for you to get separated. The problem was that you never did. But it was easy enough for Victoria to break into the control room on the tram and do it for me. Granted it wouldn't have worked nearly as well if you had got on first or if one of the others were left with you. Thankfully it all worked out and here you are." He flourished his arms, gesturing to me as he did so. He was enjoying this, way to much.

"I'd like to rub it in just a tad though. The answer was in front of all of you from the very beginning, another option instead of all of this." He spoke and his words reminded me of Alice. It was similar to the way she had phrased it. "You see I have only ever had one of my intended prey escape from me but then there was a vampire that was quite fond of her. When he figured out what I was going to do, he turned her. She was a tiny little thing and had been in that black hole of an asylum for so long that she didn't even seem to feel the pain. A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned on the stake but in the 1920's it was just to the insane asylum for her because of her visions."

I gasped at what he was implying, remembering her sorrow filled expression as she told me about her past that she didn't remember but it seemed that she did remember, she just remembered the aslym. "Alice."

"Exactly. When she awoke as a new vampire, I had no reason to hunt her anymore. Instead I destroyed her creator, my little way of getting back at him. It seems like a fair trade in the end, I'd say. I get you and they get her."

I could tell that he was coming to the end of his speech but I knew I had to keep him talking. The longer he continued the bigger my chance became. "Why did you hunt her in the first place?" I asked, doing my best to sound seriously interested.

"Oh you wouldn't have believed the way she smelled. I still feel just a tad put out that I never got to taste her. She smelled even better than you do, no offense. You still have a unique scent to yourself though, very fruity, almost like citrus." He took a step forward, drastically diminishing the distance between us.

I held my ground, afraid that retreating would cause the chase to begin. "She told me that is my future, you know." I told him, trying to keep my voice as casual as I could. "She said that no matter what happens, I will end up like you one day."

He smiled, but it was a predatory one. His teeth were shimmering in the light, looking more feral than anything. "I don't see how that would be your future right now." It was then that he dropped down into a crouch, the same that he had back in Forks.

I did something stupid then, mostly trying to throw him off from surprise. I ran, but at him instead of away from him. I could see his eyes widened a fraction before he disappeared and then I felt his blow come from behind. I didn't know what he had hit me with, but I flew into the wall before falling the five feet to the ground. Despite the rocks being fake, it still hurt like hell along with knocking the wind out of me. I lay on the floor, trying to breath properly again.

"I see you started with out me." This voice was decidedly more feminine. I pried my eyes open, forcing them to look towards the noise. The girl, Victoria was there. Her eyes flickered towards me before landing on James.

He smiled at her, holding his arms wide. "You're welcome to join me. It will make it all the more fun."

The smile she gave him in return was much to sexual for what was happening. While the exchange was taking place, I reached into my pocket, grabbing the lighter and hairspray. It was when James appeared in front of me that I acted.

I rolled over, flicking the lighter on before bringing it up. The flames shot at him as the hairspray erupted from the can. If he hadn't been underestimating me, he probably would have gotten away unscathed but as it was, I managed to catch his hand. Almost instantly it caught fire, black smoke pouring off it.

He screamed but it didn't pass his throat so it sounded more like a loud grunt. Quickly, he beat his hand out but there was still a sickeningly sweet scent in the air. His skin was black and it looked like he was even missing part of his pinky finger.

I smirked at the damage I had done causing Victoria to hiss at me. Neither one of them looked happy but they were hesitant just the same. The lighter was still going and all it would take was one push for me to have a mini-flame thrower again.

Silence descended, or at least as much as it could while my heart beat wildly in my chest. I wasn't sure what to expect next. Then, before I could react, Victoria was there, her hand clamped around my wrist. She twisted and I heard my wrist snap, sounding exactly like celery, before I felt the pain.

I gasped, crying out as the lighter fell from my hand that I could no longer move. She let go, grabbing it and dancing out of reach as I cradled my arm to my chest, trying to hold back my groans of pain. Man, that fucking hurt. Despite all the sports I had done, I had never been seriously injured, never even broken a bone so I had not been expecting this much pain.

James seemed to have gained back his composure in the small amount of time that had passed, although I could see that his shirt was pulled down, covering his hand.

I managed to smirk despite the pain when I saw that.

He caught the sight of it and snarled, the sound almost causing me to flinch. I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction though. Again he appeared in front of me, this time backhanding me across the face. My cheek screamed as I flew into the wall again, my head connecting with it painfully. Before I had the chance to roll over, I felt his grip on my ankle. He tightened and twisted. The momentum flipped me over but only after there was a pop from my knee. I managed not to scream this time but I couldn't help the groan that stuttered out from between my clenched teeth.

"Tell him to avenge you. Tell him to hunt me down." He said, his teeth gnashing together only inches from my face.

"Don't," I gasped out, only looking at James. I wouldn't look into the camera, I wouldn't. "Edward, don't do it."

He kicked me in the ribs. They sounded like rice krispies as they broke and now I really couldn't breath. Every inhale hurt, like knives stabbing into my lungs.

"Why don't you just kill her already." Victoria spoke, her voice sounding almost lazy.

James hand closed on my neck and he pulled me up, moving me so I stood in front of the camera. The movement jarred my ribs and wrist, although the latter felt like nothing compared to the former. I couldn't put any weight onto my leg either so I was left basically hopping on my good one.

"Tell him to do it. I'll go after your sister, after your father if you don't." He spoke and I could feel his spit landing on my cheek. I kept my eyes closed, still not willing to look into the camera but I could feel the tracks that the tears left. I didn't speak, not with my mouth at least. In my head, I was screaming. I was cussing James out, I was calling Victoria every name I knew and at least it seemed to help, it somehow made the pain manageable.

I had pissed him off by burning his hand. I'm sure that if I hadn't done that he would have drawn it out, made it as long as he could have but now, he was all fury. I was going to die and soon.

James released me and I fell down, my legs not ready to take my weight. I was at least able to catch myself with my good arm, though the jarring still causing pain to practically everything.

In my mind, I screamed at him again, putting all my pain behind it. I could imagine the volcano as I did so, exploding violently and rapidly.

I only stopped when I heard Victoria hiss. I opened my eyes and glanced over to see her with her back against the wall, her hands clenched over her ears. James had even lost the expression of hatred and again he looked almost friendly although there was a curiousness there as well.

"Do that again." He spoke.

I paused, the surprise managing to suppress the pain just a tad. Had he heard me?

"I said do it again." He nudged my knee this time, causing me to gasp.

Quickly I focused on the image again before screaming in my head. I was watching him though this time. I could see him as he visibly flinched, his hands twitching to go to his head before he forced them down.

As I saw this, I felt a glimmer of hope that I had lost when Victoria had taken the lighter. I screamed again, putting more power into it. I actually screamed out loud as I continued, it seemed to help me put more power into it.

I watched him as I did this. He knees started to give out at one point but he forced them to lock, able to still hold his weight. He was glaring again though as I didn't let up. His hand reach out, smacking me again and this time as I flew against the wall, I felt the skin on my back tare. I could feel the blood gushing out, covering my shirt and the sand beneath me. The surprise of his attack tore my attention away and at this point the pain and the blood that was rapidly leaving me, left my mind to dim to focus on anything again.

He hovered over me, looking almost conflicted. "I can see why Alice saw your future as one of us. I have to say I'm not sure whether to kill you now or turn you."

My vision was going fuzzy as he spoke and all my limbs felt surprisingly light. As my eyes slipped closed, I heard a fierce growl and I knew it wasn't coming from James.

I hoped you all like this chapter. The next chapter has to do with Annabell waking up and going home, not to mention the Prom that is coming up in a few weeks. I'll see you all next Thursday!


	21. Chapter 21: The Aftermath

Well, you guys are really working hard and you'll probably get that chapter sooner than I expected. Again I want to say thank you to 159, KAY, Hinata, Torri, Mni, TikiYiki, Guest(s), 195 Nikky Black and maddycullen23.

Chapter 21: The Aftermath

The first thing I was aware of was beeping. It was constant and even annoying although I wasn't sure where it was coming from. I knew I didn't have any alarms set or alarms that made that noise to begin with. The second thing I was aware of was the pain.

There was a sharp ache that was coming from my side, not to mention a dull aches from my knee, wrist and back. On top of that my head felt slightly fuzzy and there was a pounding that was more painful than a migraine.

I opened my eyes a crack just so I could immediately close them again. Someone needed to tone down the lights. I slowly opened them again, blinking furiously as my eyes adjusted to the brightness. It was then that I finally realized where I was.

I was in a hospital, someplace I had never really been as a patient. I had an I.V. hooked up to my arm and one of those breathing tubes up my noise, not to mention all the clips on my fingers that were monitoring my heart rate and everything else. They were all extremely annoying and despite my various aches and pains, I reached up with my left arm, you know the one that wasn't in a cast and pulled the stupid tube out of my nose and over my head.

When I was done with that, I looked around the room. Dad was on a chair in the corner, his head tilted back slightly and his mouth open. As I watched, a small snore came from his mouth and I smiled at the noise.

The door was pushed open and I turned to see Edward walking through it. His eyes were incredibly soft as they met mine and his smile was one I had only seen a few times.

"Hi," I said, my voice cracking with disuse.

His moved to sit on a chair next to me, his eyes flickering over to my farther. "Alice told me you would be waking up." He said, taking my hand in his. Somehow he was able to do so without getting caught up on any of the wires.

"Where's Alisha?" I asked.

"Alice and Rosalie are keeping an eye on her. They're down at the cafeteria right now." He told me, starting to rub the back of his hand with his thumb. I felt my body relax at his touch and I sighed in contentment. It had been too long since I had been with him.

Speaking of which, "What day is it?" I asked.

"It's Thursday night, you've been asleep for a full day."

I could feel my eyes widening at the news. "A whole day?" I questioned, incredulously.

He nodded, something hardening in his eyes. "The doctor said he expected you to be out for two to three days what with all your injuries."

I tried to sink into my bed at the look on his face. He looked positively murderous. "Dislocated knee, four broken ribs, broken wrist, a foot long gash in your back and a minor concussion. Not to mention all the blood you lost."

"Well, I'm alive." I said, smiling as if that would ease the tension.

"Barely." He muttered darkly. "If we had been just a few second later we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. He was going to turn you, he had decided upon it just as we showed up. I think what you did qualifies as something stupid."

Now his attitude was starting to piss me off. "Well, according to Alice, that's my future anyways." I scoffed as I said the words, although I still wasn't happy about it.

"That was also something that she shouldn't have shared with you." His eyes were darkening as this went along. Before they had been a dark gold, now they were almost black in his anger.

"This was something that should have been told to me when I first found out about all of you. It's my life and my future, it's not your responsibility to keep things from me," I seethed in anger. He was treating me like I was a child.

His posture was stiff, his eyes closed off. His hand had turned to stone in mine, he had become a statue again.

I took a breath, letting it out forcefully through my nose. I had just almost died, we didn't need to be fighting right now. "I'm sorry but I just couldn't let all those people get hurt. It wasn't right."

He let out a breath as well and his anger seemed to evaporate as he did. "I know, I realize that, I was just so scared. When Alice called us and told me what had happened, I didn't know if I would ever see you again."

He looked positively broken and I clutched his hand with all the power I could muster. "What happened to James?" I asked, trying to get his mind of the subject.

"Emmett and I took care of him while Carlisle did what he could for you. The female got away though, she escaped when you started screaming at them." He told me. "That's an interesting new development by the way."

It took me a second to remember what had happened and when I did, I gaped in surprise. "He was able to hear me and I hurt him with it. I thought only you could hear me because you can read minds."

"Carlisle thinks that because of what happened, you were able to have more control over your gift. After I told him what happened in the meadow, he thinks that you are more able to control the volume of your thoughts, rather than shielding them. That's why they were able to hear you in that moment."

"So then that would mean, you can't hear me because I make my thoughts quiet?" I asked, thinking it through.

"That's his theory." Edward told me, nodding. "It's almost as if your gift is the opposite of mine."

Silence descended as I thought over what he had said. So did that mean that any one could hear me? Could I talk to Alice and the rest of them if I wanted to?

As I thought about this my eyes landed on a packet on the side table that had the Disneyland logo on it. "What's that?" I asked, motioning with my head towards it.

Edward looked although I'm sure he already knew what I meant. "It's from the manager of Disneyland. We couldn't very well have them finding you on a ride that was supposed to be shut down. Emmett and Jasper made it look like you had gotten hurt on one of the other rides due to a malfunction of some sort. They had a pretty good time fabricating the scene. It especially helped that everyone was to busy worrying about the run away tram and the electric wires that had caused a fire on Tom Sawyer Island. All in all it wasn't a very good night for Disneyland." He explained before giving me the packet and flipping it open. "They gave you free passes to get in, a two nights free stay at the hotel and a voucher with $500 dollars worth of gift shops items and restaurant use, not to mention they insist on paying your hospital bills. Basically, they are bribing you to not sue them."

I laughed at the absurdity of it although I did feel a little guilty. Everything that had happened there was because James was trying to get to me. Hopefully no one else was hurt at least, well other than James. That reminded me.

"Did you guys get the camera?" I asked, excitedly. "He knew Alice back when she was human. She needs to watch it."

His teeth were clenched and I could feel his hand tensing in mine. "She saw, all of us have actually."

No wonder he seems so angry. I'm sure he didn't like seeing James beat the crap out of me.

"Emmett was impressed with you after he saw you scorch James's hand by the way. He stands by his earlier statement that I need to marry you. He can't wait to have you as a sister."

I laughed again, although I could still feel the blush rising at what that would imply. "I'm sure Alice is happy about being second best." I said sarcastically.

Edward shrugged, seeming a tad bit more humorous about the whole thing. "As long as she gets you for a sister as well, she doesn't mind coming in second. Although, she just made sure that Emmett knew that she likes me better than him." He was grinning by the end of the statement.

I bit my lip, remembering in that second what I had requested of Jasper. I'm sure he hadn't said anything seeming they had gotten to me in time. Perhaps now was a good time to tell him.

"Edward." His eyes met mine and I forced myself to say the words, not thinking about the embarrassment that would come with it. I hated it when it came to talking about my feelings. "I love you."

We might have implied it and even come close to saying it, on both ends, but neither of us had still yet to. The words felt weird on my tongue, especially when it wasn't aimed at Alisha or my dad but they were true and I wanted him to know it.

His smile was blinding and he looked absolutely overjoyed. Before I could brace myself for it, he had leaned in, pressing his lips against mine. I gasped a little in surprise before I let it out in a stuttered sighed, leaning into the kiss. I had definitely missed this.

He only pulled back when the heart monitor started beeping faster. Still, he kept his forehead against mine and I'm sure my answering smile was just as big as his had been.

"And I love you. Nothing will ever change that." He spoke, the words almost a whisper as his free hand brushed at my hair.

I was utterly pleased at hearing the words and I was biting my lip to try and keep control of my smile. If this kept up, I'm sure my cheeks would ache for weeks.

My eyes slid closed as I immersed myself in the feeling of just being with Edward again. I felt like I could stay like this forever, to hell with everyone else.

In the corner, my dad shifted in his sleep, his snoring stuttering. Edward's smile slipped before he laid his head down close to our joined hands. His eyes closed and after a second his chest starting to rise and fall in the perfect imitation of sleep. It was only a few seconds later that my dad shifted again, his head falling off the back of the chair. He jerked up, his eyes going wide. I couldn't help but giggle at his startled expression.

His eye focused on me before he practically jumped out of his seat, rushing to the bed. He rested his hands on the side as his eyes scanned my form. "Are you okay?" He asked, worry clear in his voice.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, considering what happened, I feel pretty good." I gave him a thumbs up with my arm that was in the cast.

He chuckled before he pulled up a chair, sitting opposite Edward. "You know, I have to admit, I'm getting kind of tired of all these calls telling me you're in the hospital."

"Trust me, so am I." I couldn't resist rolling my eyes as I said it.

His eyes drifted over to Edward before his lips pressed into a thin line. "He hasn't left your side since I got here." Dad told me. "I'm not sure whether to be happy about that or not."

I snorted.

"He does seem a bit serious about all this," he gestured to Edward's and my conjoined hands. "Which seems a bit strong considering you just started dating but at the very least, it means he cares about you. I find it oddly comforting and worrying in equal measure."

I wasn't sure what to say to that. On the flip side we hadn't been dating that long and we had only really been friends for about two weeks before we started dating. I didn't know what to call the month that we hadn't spoken. We definitely hadn't been friends at that point but still, we seemed to have been through to much. The car accident, Port Angeles, the flu, I smiled as I thought back to how I had thrown up on Mike. I might not have known Edward long but I still did care for him, that could not be denied.

"Well," I still wasn't sure what to say. Thankfully I didn't have to come up with anything. Dad stood, patting my shoulder.

"I'll go find the doctor, he'll want to hear that you are awake." He said, heading to the door. I waited until it had closed fully before turning to Edward.

"Annabell." His voice did not match the atmosphere. It sounded tortured and raw with pain. His eyes looked like they were on fire and not in the good way. His forehead was crinkled together as well, all in all he looked positively agonized.

"I'm sorry." He said, the words barely a whisper.

I was so shocked I didn't know what to say.  
"I can't believe I had put you in that much danger. You were so closed to being killed and it's all my fault."

I couldn't help it, call it the motherly instinct in me. I grabbed his ear, squeezing it as much as I could and forcing him to look at me. "Edward, none of that was your fault." I told him. Although he looked surprised at my action, he didn't look convinced. "If you want to blame anyone, blame James. All we were doing was playing ball. It was Laurent's decision to come explore. It was James decision to go after me. If it hadn't been for all of you, I probably would have been dead all ready."

I was angry. Not just because he was thinking this way but also because he had ruined a perfectly good moment. We had just said 'I love you' for the first time and this is how he acts. That's complete bullshit.

"But it was my fault that you were there to begin with." He argued stubbornly.

I exhaled angrily, wincing at the ache of my ribs. "Well, let's say you never asked me, Alice would have. I would have ended up there just the same. You're not the only one in your family that I care for."

"I know," he said, nodding. Hopefully he was coming to his senses. "It would have been better if I had stayed away when I left."

My eyes went wide at his words and I could definitely feel it as my heart seemed to crack, not break but just crack. The pain and shock left me with no anger so I sounded almost breathy when I spoke. "You're wrong. The van would have killed me if you hadn't been here."

He winced, knowing that I was right. His eyes glanced to the door as he sighed. "Your dad is coming back with the doctor." He started to lay his head back down, as if he was sleeping again but I wouldn't let him.

"Edward, you can't leave, I won't let you." I told him.

His eyes softened and he pressed a kiss to my cheek again. "I promise you, I won't. I can't stay away from you." He spoke, smiling lightly again.

There was a part of me that didn't believe him, even after his promise. "You don't have the best track record," I muttered, slightly angry and he really didn't. First he left for a week and then he ignored me for a month.

He laughed before quickly putting his head down just in time for a doctor to walk in, a clip board clutched in his hand. He had dark hair that seemed to be slowly receding and was wearing a pair of scrubs under the white lab coat.

"Ah, you are awake." He said, his voice open. "Quite a surprise seeming all the damage you managed to sustain."

I nodded, slightly sullen from my early conversation. I managed to shake it off though as I talk with him.

It was at that point that tests were run. I had to go through and make sure I could move all my limbs in the proper way, except for my arm in the cast. My knee that had been dislocated was a little sore but it wasn't anything bad. The stitches in my back right now were the worst so far. If I bent to far forward or moved the wrong way they would pull and I really didn't want them to come out, although I was sure that Carlisle would be able to fix it up rather quickly if it did so. On the plus side I would have a cool scar after it healed, Jacob wouldn't have anything on it.

I was let out of the hospital late the next day with a referral to the one at Forks. I would have to get my cast changed once a week until my wrist was completely healed, which would take 6-8 weeks. After that I would have to get an evaluation to see if I would need physical therapy for it. I was hoping that it wouldn't be that bad.

My back would also have to be monitored as it healed. It wasn't that the cut had been deep, it was just that it had been so long that it worried the doctors, especially where it was placed.

Most of us flew back this time, Emmett took the car back though so the ride home was drastically shorter than the ride there had been.

Needless to say I had missed the banquet for cheering and most of the school vacation. I only had the weekend left before school would start again and I hadn't even started on the homework that had been assigned. Shit. Maybe Alice and Edward could help me when it came to that, it would take a miracle to get it all done in time.

It was Saturday night when the three of us were on the floor of the living room working on it, really they were helping me. They had finished all their homework within ten minutes. I was frequently giving them glares as I trudged my way through mine when there was a banging on the door. Edward went to answer it so I wouldn't have to get up, not to mention it might be impossible for me to do so with mountain of books that were surrounding me. Okay, maybe they were a tad more like hills but still.

Lauren came storming into the room seconds later followed by a surprised looking Jessica.

"I want to know what the hell happened!" Lauren almost yelled. I blinked owlishly in surprise as she continued. "You disappear and then come back all beat up. You better not have anything to do with this."

She had turned on Edward and now stood with her finger in his face. Alice seemed to be enjoying the show and I was as well to an extent. Lauren had always been a bit shy around Edward but it seemed she had gotten over it.

Although, I did want to laugh at the scene, I also felt turmoil building in my stomach. I could see the guilt flash across his face. He still thought it was his fault.

"It was an accident." I said, rolling my eyes. I was trying to go for the picture of relaxation. "His family invited mine to go on a vacation with them. Although my dad didn't go, Alisha and I did." I told her.

She had at least turned her angry eyes on me and wasn't trying to threaten Edward anymore.

"We went to Disneyland and I got hurt on a ride." I said.

She relaxed slightly, her shoulders dropping as she came to sit next to me. "Well, you're lucky you weren't killed. My mom told me you had gotten hurt somehow and I just kind of freaked, not to mention that you never showed up for the banquet. You have no idea how worried I was."

"Sorry," I muttered although I knew it wasn't worth much.

"Just don't do it again." She said, sighing before looking at Edward. "Sorry I was kind of a bitch to you for a second there."

I had to work to hold back my giggle. Edward smiled, waving it away as we all sat. Lauren and Jessica quizzed us about our trip and thankfully Alice took over most of the questions. When it came to exactly how I had gotten injured I played it off, stating that I didn't really remember it happening. Thankfully, they bought it, especially after hearing about the minor concussion I had received.

All though what I hadn't been expecting, or should have been expecting was a better word, was for Jessica to blab her big mouth. She always had to tell everyone her juicy gossip.

When I went to school on Monday, it was to be bombarded with questions about what had happened. I'm sure they all knew the story but that didn't stop them from asking questions, they were all hoping for something new to pass around.

The only good thing was that everyone excluding my inner-friends were too intimidated to approach me when I was with any of the Cullens. I did my best to make sure that I always had one of them around to keep all the students at bay.

For the most part it was easy, Edward walked me to my classes, he insisted on carrying my bag for me anyways, not to mention the two classes I had with Edward and Alice. So it was really only four classes that I had to fend for myself in.

Even then, eventually all of the fuss about my accident died down and again school returned to normal. Weeks passed and everything felt like it had during that brief period before James had arrived.

I had to get a new cast weekly and that was kind of annoying. Carlisle had at least offered to do it at his place so that I didn't have to go to the hospital every time. I was grateful to Alice during those times. Carlisle let me keep me arm out for a small amount of time in which Alice would wash it for me to get all the dead skin off and then smear lotion on it. It made the itching bearable for the next week to come.

As the end of the school year neared, fliers started appearing on the walls and windows around the schools. Some were for yearbooks, others for class rings and there were even a few for graduation but the one that was most prominent was prom.

I made sure to avert my eyes every time I walked past one or to make sure that I looked like I was daydreaming every time the subject came up at lunch. Today was no different. All of the Cullens had taken to eating with Lauren, Angela, I and everyone else. This way I wasn't constantly switching tables at lunch. It had been a little awkward at first, especially with how intimidating Jasper and especially Emmett could be. After they started cracking a few jokes though everything had relaxed and the whole table were mostly friends at this point.

Mike, Jessica and some of the others didn't seem to like the new development and had kind of branched off in the end, not that I was complaining. I was happy with anything that kept Mike away from me.

I glanced back to the others. Rosalie, Alice, Lauren and Angela had gotten in a conversation about dresses, no doubt that they already had all of theirs picked out and the dance was still two weeks away.

I ignored it, focusing on Emmett. He was joking around with Jasper, throwing me glances. I smirked, no doubt he was still trying to come up with something for payback. He had at least agreed to hold off with anything until I was fully healed.

I felt Edward grab my hand under the table and I squeezed back. Despite dating for over a month at this point, it was still the little things that pleased me to no end.

"Ready for the test in bio?" He asked causing me to groan. I had stayed up late last night trying to cram everything in. I was pretty sure I had been unsuccessful. Maybe I would should just ask Alice for the answers.

Edward laughed and I grinned despite my annoyance.

Angela glanced over at me then, eyeing the two of us. "Are you really sure you can't come?" She asked.

I had gotten this question at least one a day for the past week. "I really don't want to." I told her, sighing.

Although Edward didn't tense beside me, his smile did vanish.

"But it would be so much fun." She said, sounding similar to Alisha.

I hid a chuckle but smiled at her. "I'm sure it would but dances just aren't my thing." I said.

Lauren snorted. "That's bullshit. I saw you on the mat. Learning the dances were probably your favorite thing and I've seen you play Just Dance. You love dancing."

I grimaced getting caught in the lie. "Okay, I might like to dance but that doesn't mean I like dances." I said, emphasizing the difference.

She rolled her eyes at my stubbornness. "Yeah, whatever. You should still come." She turned back to Alice before I could answer and now it was my turn to roll my eyes. If anything their persistence would just make me more annoyed with the whole situation.

Lunch passed and then I had class. I slaved through the test in bio and then headed to gym. It was rather boring seeming I still couldn't do anything. As I was leaving though, Alice linked her arm in mine, pulling me towards Rosalie's car.  
"Rose and I are going to take you to get Alisha today. Edward can drive your truck home." She said.

I sputtered in protest but I couldn't fight against her strength. In the end, I was buckled into the back of the car, sitting outside the elementary school.

"So why won't you go?" Alice asked, turning to me.

I grimaced. "You know why." I said. At my request, Edward had told Rosalie and Alice about what had happened the last time I went to a dance, I really didn't want to retell the story.

"So you don't want to go because you're worried about your dad and Alisha." Alisha summed up.

Hesitantly I nodded. I didn't want to see what would happen if I went to a dance again. Although I'm sure I was overreacting, I still didn't want to take the chance.

"I'm sure Carlisle and Esme can look after them when we leave, nothing will happen to them." Rosalie suggested, raising an eyebrow as she said so.

"Or I can just not go at all." I mumbled under my breath, arms crossed over my chest.

Alice sighed, before her face fell, a sadness leaking into her eyes. "You know Edward would really like to go." She said, almost sounding as if she was going to cry. "He won't say anything about it because he doesn't want to force you but he would really like to take you to it. Back in his time, dances were big things and when two people went together it meant something. It might not have the same connotations now but it still does for him."

I groaned but I could feel my defenses weakening. Edward had given me so much that half the time I felt guilty, not to mention everything his family had given me. Rosalie was almost like another mother to Alisha, both her and Alice were some of my closest friends, I loved Edward and not to mention everyone else.

"It could be an early birthday present, you know his is only a month away." Rosalie reasoned. Edward's birthday which I was insistent on celebrating even though he said it didn't matter was June 20th. I still hadn't gotten him anything though. What was I supposed to get someone that already had everything they wanted?

If I specified that this was the only reason I was going then it could solve that problem.

I shook away the thought before it could embed itself to deeply into my head. "I really don't think that me going is a good idea." I said. "And besides, it's not like I have a dress."

I should have kept my mouth shut. Alice's eyes immediately lit up. "We have plenty, most of which we haven't even worn. You can pick something out and if you don't like anything than we can go shopping."

I wanted to kick myself for using that as an excuse.

"Edward said that you had even had fun at the last prom you went to." Alice said.

It was true, I did have fun but all that was overshadowed by the grief at what had happened after I had gotten home.

"Why can't I just go next year when it will be my senior prom?" I asked. If I could get them to just accept that I could find a way to weasel out of that as well.

"Please, do it for me." Rosalie asked, even going so far as to do a puppy dog face. I had never seen her do on before so that in itself was surprising. "This will be my last prom and I really want to see you there. We won't be able to go to another one again."

"You could just come to next year's. We are allowed to invite people outside of school." I argued.

"But what about Emmett and Jasper?" She asked.

"They can come to."

This was getting us no where.

Alice huffed in annoyance. "You know that you'll just try and get out of it next year to and Edward will give you anything you want. You have to go this year, it won't be the same without you."

I could deal with her anger better than her sadness so I didn't feel the urge to give in at all. Finally both Rosalie and Alice turned back to the front and we waited the rest of the hour in silence for Alisha to get out of school.

After we returned home and thankfully Alice and Rosalie didn't stay long. I really didn't need to be hounded again. Edward stopped by though as the night wore on. We both headed up to my room, leaving the door open as my dad had requested seeming he was visiting normally rather than crawling through my window.

I sat on the bed as he took a seat on the chair like normal. Despite my annoyance with it all, Alice's words from earlier kept going through my head. I glanced up at Edward to find him studying me as well.

"You seem oddly quite tonight." He said.

"Do you really want to go to the dance?" I asked, my hand flying to cover my mouth after the words were out. Shit, I hadn't meant to ask that.

He raised an eyebrow at my behavior, a slight smile on his face. However he simply shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't mind going, the others have dragged me to them before." He stated. "But I am happy just being with you no matter what we do."

I sighed as I heard his answer. It was that more than anything that really told me that he would like to go. Ugh, I wish Alice was here so I could yell at her right now. I knew I was going to do something I would regret later.

Fuck it, at least it wasn't going to be anything sappy.

I stood up, standing in front of Edward, my hands on my hips. He looked at me, amusement clear in his eyes. I struggled to say the words but eventually I forced them out. "Edward," I said. "Would you go to prom with me?"

My words sounded sullen and I was glaring at the wall the entire time I said them. I heard his laughter a second before I felt his arms wrapping around my waist.

"You know if you said that you were willing to go, I would have asked you." He said, grinning widely.

"Let's just say I didn't want to see how that would have turned out." I told him. "So that's a yes then?"

He kissed me instead and mentally I reminded myself to tell Alice that I would need a dress. That could wait until tomorrow though.

It looked like whether I like it or not, I was going to the prom.

Hoped that everyone enjoyed it. I know that this chapter was one of the easier ones for me to write. The next chapter we get to see Annabell as she gets ready for the prom. See you all next Thursday!


	22. Chapter 22: Preparations

Thank you to everyone who has commented on the last chapter, those people including Thisisendless, Mini, 159, 195, Hinata, KAY, Guest and Guest2. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 22: Preparations

Alice hadn't been lying when she said that she had plenty of dresses. It seemed like most of the third floor of the house was dedicated to a closet that was probably about the same size as the living room downstairs. There were racks of clothes of all types and one wall was made entirely of mirrors so it looked like there was even more clothes than there actually were.

My wardrobe was pitiful compared to all this and even more, all of these clothes still had tags on them.

"What is all this?" I asked, looking around incredulously. Alisha had gone stary-eyed as soon as we entered and still had yet to move at the sight of all these clothes.

"Alice is basically the personal shopper for all of us. Once a week she'll supply us with new clothes and the old ones get given to charity." Rosalie explained, seeming pleased with our reaction.

"You mean to tell me you only ever where clothes once?" I asked, shocked.

She nodded. "We really have more money than we'd ever need so we don't mind spending it on stuff like this. It helps the economy and the charities that we donate to."

I shook my head in disbelief and partly in amazement. Alice was grinning widely at both Alisha and I. She moved forward, pushing on a rack and I saw that it was connected to the ceiling on a bunch of wires and rods. It vaguely resembled a mess of train tracks.

Within a minute, Alice had removed four racks that contained everyday clothing, replacing them with ones that all held bags. I grimaced at the sheer amount, so not happy with this.

"All of these will fit you reasonably well, some better than others though. These are all dresses that have been ordered and either weren't right or that we've never had the opportunity to wear." She stated.

I didn't even know where to start.

Alice rolled her eyes as she started picking a few off the racks. Rosalie led me to a corner of the room where the wall and mirrors converged. There, made by a few curtains, was probably what was supposed to be a dressing room.

"You wore your bloomers and a strapless bra, right?" She asked.

I nodded before she pushed me towards it.

"Well, then strip down. Alice will give you a dress in a second." She stated. Alisha laughed at my expression before going back to the racks of dresses. I'm sure I would be trying on some of her selections as well.

I sighed, doing as I was told. In only a few seconds, I was down to bloomers and a bra, waiting for whatever dress Alice would hand me first. I still didn't like this although Edward was distinctly happier now that I had said I was going. Angela and Lauren were also ecstatic about my choice. They had already planned with Alice and Rosalie for all of us to get together beforehand to get ready. Of course it would be here at the Cullens so at least I wouldn't have to worry about having that many people cramped into my house.

Alice's hand thrust through the curtain, passing me three dresses. I hung them on hooks that were protruding from the wall before zipping the bags open. I could feel my face dropping into a mask of horror. She expected me to where these?

"There is no way I am coming out in these." I called out. "I'd rather go naked."

I could hear Alisha's laughter and Alice's groan.

"Come on, just try them. We have to figure out the style and type of dress we want you in." She said.

I closed my eyes, focusing on Alice. Somehow, I could feel her by the racks of dresses before I focused on the erupting volcano.

 _You can see the future, shouldn't you already know what I'll look like in these?_

I could hear her gasp before she stuck her head through the curtains.

"I can't because you haven't decided to put them on yet. Besides, it's more fun this way." She said before disappearing again.

I resisted the urge to groan and climbed into the first one. It was a light gray that almost matched my eyes. There was a line of sparkles that went over my right ribs and down to about mid-thigh. The dress sucked in there and then burst out in a flow of ruffles that was supposed to be a mermaid dress.

I managed to zip it up before I found the real problem. It was almost impossible to walk in. I squealed after I almost fell over during my first step and suddenly Rosalie was there, helping me out and in front of the mirror where I grimaced at my reflection.

"It's so pretty." Alisha said. "You look like a mermaid." She picked up a few of the ruffles, pulling them out straight as she inspected them.

"How the hell am I supposed to move in this?" I asked, turning to Alice. "Or dance?"

"By taking very tiny steps." She informed me, moving closer. "I like the mermaid type on you but the color is a definite no."

"The whole dress is a definite no." I said, trying to make my way back to the changing room. I managed it by taking baby steps, although it took me far longer than it usually would have.

I slipped it off, trying on the next dress which I knew myself was a princess ballgown one. It was strapless and a dark pink. There was a gem design right under my breast and right at my hips before flaring out. The top layer was a plain gauzy material but the front was pinned up by more gems to show the layers underneath which were just more ruffles. It felt like I had gained twenty pounds after I finally managed to get into it.

Slowly, I walked out, making sure I didn't bump into anything. I was sure that I now took up a three foot radius around me. Alisha laughed at my expression when she saw me.

"That's is not it." Rosalie said, barely taking time to glance at me.

"Does that mean I can change now?" I asked, praying for a yes.

"It's not so bad," Alice said but even she sounded hesitant about it.  
I tried not to sound quite as annoyed as I was. "Alice, I couldn't even dance with Edward if I wanted to in this dress. What was it even meant for anyways?"

"Rosalie was supposed to wear that to a costume party a few years back but at last minute we came up with a better one. Now I remember why." She said, grimacing.

I laughed as I went to change out of it.

The third dress was probably the worst so far. I mean it was kind of pretty but oh my god it was showy. This one was a dark purple and the top was made completely out of lace and the front had two pieces of clothe that at least covered my breasts. The back however was completely sheer so it looked like I was wearing anything at all. The lace continued until low on my hips where normal clothe took over into a somewhat normal looking skirt.

I walked out, my arms covering my chest as my cheeks went red. The only thing I could say was that I was glad that Alice had forced Edward out of the house and away from the area so he wouldn't be able to see what was going on.

Alisha's eyes widened before Rosalie quickly covered them. Alice grimaced.

"So, how about a dress that actually covers stuff?" I suggested.

She nodded as I went back to the changing room and climbed out of it. I handed the three dresses out before I was given three more.

This process went on for what felt like hours but was really only about one. Some dresses weren't so bad and then there was some that I was surprised they had at all, like one that Alisha suggested I try. It literally looked like a rainbow had thrown up on it and had been quickly rejected as Alice wondered why she had even bought it in the first place.

"How much longer?" I asked. I was exhausted already.

"Until we find a dress." Alice said. She was getting frustrated too. She had been sure that she had a dress that I would have liked and would have actually looked good but at this point that wasn't looking like it was going to happen. I think she had accidentally tore one of the dresses in her annoyance.

"Maybe we should at least take a break." Rosalie muttered. Alisha agreed. She had gotten bored after the first half hour.

I changed out of the current dress, one that had much too many feathers and back into my original clothes.

We all walked down stairs, Rosalie and Alice discussing the various dresses I had tried on. When we got to the living room, Alisha fell onto the couch, burying her face into a pillow.

"I like your idea," I said, chuckling. "It's time for a nap."

She giggled in response as I sat in the chair, my head tilting back and my eyes closing. It was nice to sit at last and not be trying on all those various dresses.

"I take it the hunting isn't going well?" Esme asked, walking into the room. I could hear the steady click of her heels.

I forced an eyelid to open. She was carrying a tray and as she set it on the coffee table, I could see the it held hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies. I eagerly reached for the cup she offered me as Alisha did the same.

"You have no idea." I muttered into the drink, sighing as I took a sip. Alisha bit into one of the cookies, looking positively enraptured in that moment.

Alice and Rosalie told her about our predicament as I grabbed a cookie for myself. They were fresh out of the oven, still warm and the chocolate still melted, not to mention the smell had my mouth watering. I took a bite and groaned in delight at the taste. I turned to Esme.

"These are amazing," I mumbled, shoving the rest of the cookie in my mouth.

She laughed and I wondered in that moment how she could cook when they didn't eat. I would have to save that question for another time though. Alisha hung around them enough to notice somethings that were different about them, she didn't need them pointed out to her.

"It's just so frustrating." Alice said, throwing her hands up.

I resisted the urge to giggle at her display. "Some of the dresses were okay but mostly they all just seemed, almost to modern." I explained to Esme. "I don't really like the whole flashy colors or weird designs. I'm more simple than that."

"Have you tried that dress I have?" She asked, glancing at Alice. I could see her eyes immediately glaze over as a smile settled on her lips.

Esme turned to me. "A few years ago Carlisle bought me a dress as a present. It was gorgeous of course but they had shipped me the wrong size and color. We tried to return it but they had stopped production literally the day he ordered it and it was a sale item, they wouldn't take it."

"Of course, Alice made me my own version of it but I never had the heart to get rid of the original one. It was just too pretty." She told me. "You're welcome to it if you would like. I would much rather see it be worn then to just keep hanging in my closet."  
Alice had disappeared, probably to retrieve the dress. She returned, walking down the stairs, grinning triumphantly. She held out the dress and when she did, I had to admit that it was kind of perfect.

It was very light blue in color. It had a sweetheart neckline, a two inch band of the same clothe wrapping around under the breast. From there the dress flowed down to the ground. It would have been strapless if it wasn't for the delicate lace that covered the top and then formed ¾ length sleeves. Alice turned the dress, letting us see the back. The dress swooped down to about the lower back leaving most of the back to be covered by only the lace.

"It will be a little to big around the waist but I can easily take it in." She said.

I was ushered into the bathroom. I stripped yet again before slipping the dress on over my head. I knew I would need help getting it off but that would be something to deal with later. I glanced in the mirror, happy with what I saw. The color of the dress even seemed to make my eyes an almost blue gray rather than light gray.

I smiled, walking out to show them. As Alice had said, it was a little big around the waist and there were about two inches of the bottom that trailed on the ground. Looks like I would be wearing high heels.

"We'll have to get you a strapless, backless bra but other than that, it's perfect." Alice said, her eyes roving over the dress.

Esme looked joyous. "It looks wonderful." She said.

"Are you sure you're okay with me wearing it?" I asked, somewhat shyly. It was one thing to borrow a dress from Alice or Rosalie when they were my friends but this was a littler different. I didn't know Esme nearly as well.

"I insist upon it." She told me.

Alisha was still just staring at me in surprise. Apparently, I looked really good in the dress.

"We can do an up-do for your hair, I have a pair of silver heels that would work with the dress as well. Definitely dangle earrings, the longer the better. A couple bangle perhaps or something to go on your wrist." Alice was listing it off, apparently having already decided on the rest of my outfit. "But I'll have to get them fast. Prom is only a few days away."

I got a glare at the last part. I had been dreading this so much that I had put it off until I couldn't any longer. Because of that, prom was now only three days away. She hadn't been the happiest with me but she'll get over it, especially now that I had a dress.

Alisha and I stayed late at the Cullens that night before heading home. The next few days flew by in a whirlwind of all things prom.

The actual day of prom, Alice came and got me early in the morning before stopping and picking up Angela and Lauren. She had demanded that she have all day to primp us for tonight. I had no idea why exactly it would take that long but still we went along with it. With Alice it was easier to choose your battles and this I really didn't mind all that much. Again the boys were shooed out of the house as all of us, including Esme, got ready for girl time.

Again we got manicures and pedicures from Alice whose nails were done by Rosalie in return. After that, Alice insisted on facials and I don't even know what else. I kind of just laid there as she slathered stuff on my face.

Esme seemed to have the most fun. Perhaps it was because she really wasn't that much older than us. She couldn't have been older than her mid twenties when she was changed. I guess it was kind of hard to remember that she was young when she played the mother of the family so well.

It was around lunch time that we were allowed to wash all the gunk on our faces off. At that point, we had a break from all the beauty stuff as Esme made lunch. Remembering my early thoughts, I headed into the kitchen after her.

"Do you need some help?" I asked. She motioned to a few tomatoes that needed to be cut as she gathered bread, meat, cheese and a few other things.

"Esme, how old were you when you were changed?" I asked her. She didn't even pause as she grabbed a few condiments from the fridge.

"I was changed when I was twenty-six in 1921." She said, smiling slightly.

Well, that's kind of odd when you think about it. If she was twenty-six that would mean she had been born in 1895, so in reality, she was only six years older than Edward.

"Did Edward ever tell you about my change?" She asked.

I shook my head no. "I had wondered but I didn't want to ask him about everyone else when I didn't know if it would upset them." I told her truthfully.

"That's very respectful." She said and I could feel my cheeks reddening as I focused on the tomatoes. "I was in an abusive marriage when I became pregnant."

I was gaping at her. I couldn't imagine Esme married to anyone other than Carlisle.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I ran away. I didn't want my child to be born into the abuse that I had suffered. I was so happy when my son was born but he only lived for two days." She told me, looking about ready to cry. Her eyes were glazed over with venom but I knew the tears would never come. "He died of lung fever and after he was gone, I felt no reason to continue living. I found the nearest cliff I could and I jumped off it."

I was gaping at her again, only this time in utter bewilderment. I couldn't imagine sweet Esme trying to end her life like that.

"When they found me they brought me to the morgue because despite the fact that my heart was still beating, my injuries were to severe. It was at that morgue where I saw Carlisle. I had known him as a young girl, he had fixed one of my legs when I had broken it and when he saw me again, he decided to change me. It wasn't long after the change that we were married." She said, finishing her story.

Although she was smiling, I could still see the longing in her eyes. I could feel my throat constricting and I swallowed, trying to get rid of the feeling. I was heartbroken for her. No one should have to go through losing a baby that young or at all for that matter.

She must have known at least some of my thoughts because she reached over, patting my hand in a comforting manner. "Don't worry. I may have lost my son but I gained a whole family when I joined this life. I will forever miss him but it does no good to be eternally grieving."

I nodded, still to choked up to speak but at the same time I felt an overwhelming sense of comradery. We had both been through bad situations but had something good come from it. In that moment, I could almost imagine her as my mother and the son she lost was the baby brother I should have had.

I forced the tears back, telling myself I wouldn't cry again. I had cried to much recently. I still sniffed though, wiping at my running nose.

Esme cast me a smile as she took the tomatoes, adding them to the sandwiches I hadn't noticed were already prepared. They were put on platters after and we both headed back out to the living room. Lauren and Angela were still gaping at the house itself especially seeming Rosalie and Alice had disappeared to gather more things. They schooled their expression when we entered though and I grinned. Lauren stuck her tongue out at me, knowing I had caught her.

As we dug into the sandwiches, Angela turned to Esme. "You really have a gorgeous home."

Esme smiled at her. "Why, thank you. I redesigned it back when we first moved here."

It seemed that Angela had been considering a career in interior design and when Esme found that out, she started talking about her latest project. Angela hesitantly offered an idea or two, one of which Esme tweaked a little and planned to use now. From there a conversation about interior design lasted through lunch until Alice and Rosalie had returned.

At that point it was time for hair and makeup. Esme helped with this part, declining having hers done but even then it still took a few hours to get all five of us ready. It was getting close to the times that the guys would show up.

Ben and Eric, Angela's and Lauren's dates were getting picked up by Edward, Emmett and Jasper by a limo that the Cullens had rented. I had protested when I found this out but as Rosalie mentioned, it was the only way for all of us to ride together unless we wanted to go in a twelve passenger van, besides, every seemed really excited for it and I couldn't ruin their fun after seeing their faces.

The thing that surprised me the most about the whole night to come was that Lauren was going with Eric. I had thought that she would be going with Tyler but when I asked her, she just smiled secretly before saying that Eric had asked her. He had been so cute that she couldn't say no and despite his gangliness, she actually thought he was kind of cool, in a slightly nerdy way.

Still, it only seemed like a little bit later that we were all slipping into our dresses. Rosalie wore a red one that the front dropped down to just about her belly, showing off her white skin. Her hair had been curled and she looked so gorgeous that I was sure every girl would be jealous. Alice was wearing a black dress that had cutouts throughout it. On anyone else it would have looked too revealing, although no one could compete against Rosalie in that departure, Alice pulled it off. Her hair had been left like normal although adorned with plenty of little gems. I was pretty sure that they were real but I tried not to focus on that.

Lauren was also in a red dress, although hers was a one shoulder one with a low back. Angela was wearing a dark blue one that looked really good with her skin tone and silver heels, even though she was already taller than Ben. I thought it made them all the more cute as a couple though.

Alice had curled my hair before pinning them up, leaving only a few wisps to frame my face. She had also put a pins that had small pearls, again I was sure that they were real, in my hair so that that the way they were shaped, it looked slightly like a tiara. Besides the dress, Alice had supplied me with a few bangles, a silver clutch and silver heels that I wobbled in as I tried to walk. At least Edward would be there for me to clutch to again.

The best thing about the the whole day so far was that Carlisle had taken the cast on my wrist off a week early. After him and my dad talked it over, they had decided that it would be fine as long as I was extremely careful with it. It helped that it no longer hurt that much and I was able to move it quite well, although anything jarring still caused a slight pain.

Alice was putting the finishing touches on my makeup, a light smokey eyes, blush and clear lip gloss when she perked up, her head tilting slightly. I knew she was hearing something that only Rosalie could as well.

"The boys are here." She said, soft enough so that Angela and Lauren didn't hear.

I did my best to resist grinning but I didn't manage really well. I loved girl time but I had enough of it today, I was ready for Edward time again.

Alice smirked, probably reading my face.

It was only a few minutes later that Esme was in the doorway, ushering us out of the room and down stairs.

In a gaggle we all descended the stairs, although I froze for a fraction of a second as my eyes landed on Edward. I had never seen him in a tux before and after seeing him now, I wouldn't mind going to a hundred more of these. The dark color set of the white of his skin and somehow seemed to make his eyes shine more than usual. His tie though, was the same color as my dress and he held a flower that was light blue as well.

I could feel my cheeks heating in that moment and I was sure that the blush Alice had used was not needed.

"Hi," I said, feeling like that was becoming my catch phrase.

He smiled wider, his eyes not leaving mine. "Hello, you look amazingly gorgeous by the way."

I snorted, I couldn't help it. Although I did look pretty, looks weren't something that were that important to me.

"Well it's true." He said, faking indignation.

I bit my lip, trying to stop from snorting again. Instead I focused on the flower he held. "Is that for me?" I asked.

He nodded before sliding it on my wrist as my heart beat wildly in my chest. I couldn't help it, I leaned forward and kissed him. With the heels, we were almost the same height and suddenly I wasn't as aggravated with Alice for making me wear them anymore.

It was only when I saw the flash behind my closed eyelids that I pulled back. Esme and Carlisle were moving around the various couples and snapping pictures. I looked in surprise at Esme as she grinned devilishly, holding the camera as if it was a precious artifact.

I couldn't resist laughing. A flurry of pictures followed before we were ushered into the limo.

We had just left when my phone rang, thankfully Alice had fished it out of the trash for me from Disneyland. I fished it out of my purse, the only thing it really held other than the small tube of lip gloss. It was my dad calling.

"Hello," I asked, flipping it open. I was careful not to press it against any of the curls Alice had done. She'd kill me if I messed anything up.

"Hey, I didn't get the chance to see you before you left. Is there any way you could stop by the house before you go? I want to give you something." He said, sounding almost hesitant.

I could feel my eyebrows scrunching up together as I turned to everyone in the limo. "Are you guys okay if we stop at my house on the way. My dad said he has something for me." I told them.

No one spoke up in protest and, especially seeming my house was on the way to the school. I turned back to my phone. "Yeah, we can do that. I'll be there in a little bit."

"Okay, I'll be waiting outside then, I don't want to keep all of you from your night of fun." He said before hanging up. I snorted as I shoved my phone back into the purse.

Jasper had turned, telling the driver the new plan. He shrugged, not seeming to care all that much. Conversation started back up but I kind of just sat back, watching everything. Edward squeezed my hand and I looked to him.

His eyes still seemed to be shining more than usual, almost glittering like actual gold. I felt the familiar feeling of getting lost in his eyes before laughter pulled me back. I glanced around the car, glad that all my friends seemed to be happy.

Within a few minutes we pulled up outside my house. As my dad had said, he was standing outside on the porch. I could see Alicia peeking out from the kitchen window. Everyone shuffled a bit so that I was able to get out without climbing over anyone.

My dad broke into a grin when he saw me. "You look beautiful." He said, softly.

"Thanks," I said. "So what's up?"  
"Oh, yes. I meant to give this to you earlier today, I was hoping you would be able to wear it tonight." He said, reaching into his pocket before he pulled out a chain. It was one I recognized almost instantly. My mom had always worn it, it had been part of her daily wear. It was a simple thing, just a small, sea blue, square stone set into the middle of a silver chain.

"I thought from what you said that it would go good with your dress and this way you could have a piece of your mom with you." He said, sending me a grin but his eyes didn't leave the necklace. He was looking at it fondly.

I, on the other hand was blinking back tears. I really hoped that Alice had used waterproof mascara just in case. "It will be perfect." I said and even if it hadn't been, I would have still worn it tonight.

Dad reached around, fastening the necklace for me before letting it fall. The stone rested on my sternum and it almost blended in with the dress but I didn't care. I felt better just wearing something that had been my moms.

"Thank you." I said, clearing my throat after I said the words.

He chuckled before kissing my forehead. "Now go have fun, I don't want to keep you all night."

I grinned before turning and running back to everyone else, careful not to trip as I did so. I had just gotten to the door when a car swerved around the corner, stopping behind the limo.

I tilted my head in confusion, my eyebrows drawing together. Who was here and why?

After a second I recognized the car as the one that Tyler has been driving ever since the accident so long ago. I could feel my eyes widen in surprise as horror flooded through me. Tyler was here? I prayed to god that it wasn't for the reason I thought it was.

Still, I could hear Lauren snickering inside and when I looked at her, she had her eyes locked on Tyler as he climbed out. He was definitely here for the reason I thought he was. Shit.

"Annabell, just in time. You ready to go?" He asked, smiling. He didn't even seem to notice the limo I had been about to climb in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, rubbing my forehead in frustration.

He seemed perplexed by my question. "I'm taking you to the prom of course. I said that I was."

I couldn't suppress the bark of laughter that left me but still, it was without any humor. "Did I ever say I was going with you?" I asked, glaring. This was completely ridiculous.

"Well yeah, back when I asked you to the other dance."

I was grinding my teeth together. He was worse than Mike. At least Mike had accepted the fact that I was dating Edward and he has left me alone recently. Hadn't Tyler at least heard the conversation lately about me going with Edward anyways?

"I never said I would go." I stated, completely over all of this. "In fact, I asked Edward to go to the prom with me, seeming he is, you know, my boyfriend."

He chuckled. "You had to ask him to go to the prom with you? Well, I guess it's a good thing that I showed up, I wouldn't want to imagine what you're night would have been if I hadn't."

Edward had done pretty good up until that point. He had stayed in the limo, ignoring Tyler for the most part as everyone else stared riveted at the scene. Even my dad was looking on in amazement but at that insult, he slowly climbed out, standing besides me. He wrapped his arm possessively around my waist and for once I didn't mind.

"I'm sorry about the inconvenience but Annabell is not available tonight." Edward said, managing to force a small smile as he said the words.

Tyler blanched but he didn't back down. "Well, I already have plans with Annabell tonight so I'm sorry that you're night has been ruined." He didn't sound sorry.

It was that, more than anything that sent me off the deep end. I practically marched up to him in my haze of anger. Only at the last moment did I remember to punch him with my good hand. There were various oohs and my dad even sounded both horrified and proud when he said my name.

Tyler was bent over, clutching at his face. I at least managed to not spit on him in my disgust. "Get a life." I said. "Oh and you might want to put some ice on that, it looks painful."

I didn't even spare him a second glance as I walked back over to the limo, my head held high. Edward was grinning at me, positively delighted as he helped me back in. He climbed in after, closing the door before the limo pulled down the road.

Angela was looking at me with her mouth wide, Alice was snickering, Rosalie was smirking, Lauren was look very smug while all the guys were just looking very pleased, especially Emmett. I'm sure he was really looking forward to me being his sister.

"That was very satisfying." I said, keeping my voice light. Everyone burst into laughter and I couldn't help the wide grin that rested on my lips for the rest of the ride to prom.

So, originally I had planned on this chapter being the actual prom night but after getting to seven pages and realizing that they hadn't even arrived at Prom yet, I decided it needed to be split into two. So, that means next chapter we will actually be able to get to see what happens at prom. See you all next week.


	23. Chapter 23: Prom

So I got on my computer this morning, expecting to post one chapter only to see that someone (Guest) left about fifteen reviews which means I now have 101 in total. I almost want to say that they read the story and then went back to write a bunch of reviews on everything but that's just my theory. Anyways, I better go. I got to get to work seeming I have to post _another_ chapter by the end of the day. I hope you're all happy.

Chapter 23: Prom

The theme for this years prom was island paradise. As such, the whole gym was decorated with light blue, light green and white. They had scattered sand all the way from the front entrance to the gym doors and I felt bad for whoever would have to clean it up. The sand was lined with seashells, starfish and those little fake candle lights. As soon as we walked through the doors, three balloon arches led the way to an island backdrop where the photo club was taking shots of couples. There were streamers flung around the gym as well and there was even a disco ball hanging from the center. All in all, it was the iconic high school prom. I didn't know whether to gag or laugh at it all. On top of that, they gave us straw hats as soon as we walked in. I made sure to stick mine on top of Edward's own hat.

"Come on, let's do pictures." Alice said excitedly. "We can do couples, girls and boys and then everyone."

I groaned, it was the same thing we had done back at the house but I complied anyways. After another round of pictures we all walked over to a table, claiming it as our own. The first thing I did was to kick of the heels Alice had put me in.

Jessica ran out of the crowd of students, pulling Mike behind her. I smiled at them before I noticed her dress. It was so low cut and backless that she could definitely give Rosalie a run for her money in the showy department, although Rosalie had a certain amount of grace with hers while Jessica was looking borderline whoreish.

Her eyes flickered to Edward next to me and her smile widened into a grin. I'm sure she had known about what Tyler had planned.

"It about time you guys got here. Come on, let's dance." She grabbed Lauren's wrist and pulled her onto the floor. From there it became a chain of people grabbing each other until all twelve of us were in the middle of the dancing students.

At first I wasn't sure what to do. Most of the dancing I did was choreographed and I didn't think a cheering routine would fit in with this. At the same time, I wasn't really into that whole grinding stuff, not to mention all the various colored lights that were flashing, a fog machine was going and the whole thing just seemed chaotic.

"A little shy?" Edward asked, his breath brushing against my ear.

I repressed the shiver as I shot him a look. "I'm used to following instructions." I explained.

He laughed before placing one of my hands on his shoulder and taking my other. His other hand went to the small of my waist. I grinned, recognizing the pose from various movies. "Are you going to teach me the waltz?" I asked, barely containing my giggles.

He flashed me a smile and I took it as a yes.

"Just don't step on my toes." I told him.

There was a flash of something in his eyes before he lifted me up, settling my feet on top of his shoes. "I would never dare hurt your lovely feet." He said, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Now behave yourself or I'll have to find another dance partner." I said, ignoring the blush that was rising in my face.

He laughed and then we were effortlessly waltzing across the gymnasium floor to upbeat hip hop music. Although the music was too modern, Edward was somehow able to time the steps in beat with the rhythm so it seemed to fit in a way.

"Is there anything you can't do?" I asked, playfully. At the same time, I was incredibly curious. It seemed that he could do just about everything.

"I suck at cooking."

I burst into laughing, not expecting his answer. "Well, thankfully that's not something you need to worry about."

He grinned. "I find that sometimes I don't have as much patience as I should."

"Understandable," I said, nodding solemnly. "We all have our weak moments."

"Sometimes I act before thinking and it gets me in trouble." He said, looking like a five-year-old.

"It happens to the best of us." I assured, grinning. I was having fun with this. It was surprisingly fun to listen to what he thought was his flaws although I could probably add a couple of my own such as overprotective. I couldn't really say much though because I'm sure I had even more than he did.

"And it seems that I can't take my eyes of this woman who is amazingly stunning."

I blushed again but I did my best to play it off. "She must be quite special to catch your eye."

"Incredible." The word was almost a whisper and as I looked into his eyes, I could see something there that I hadn't seen before. There was a hunger, but I knew that it wasn't from my blood. It was a hunger caused by a more basic instinct, one that I could completely understand.

I became hyper aware of my body in that moment, of my chest that was rising and falling slightly faster than normal, my heart that was pounding wildly, my body that was pressed against his and tingling all over, my lips, only a few inches away from his own.

In only a fraction of a second, our lips were connected, cold marble against warm flesh. Yet, for the first time, this kiss wasn't enough. I wanted more.

I stood on my tiptoes, pressing my body as close as I could to his as my hand slid from his shoulder to the back of his neck. My lips molded around his and I could practically taste him but it still wasn't enough. I wanted to taste him. Acting on instinct and also in a way I never had before, I parted my lips slightly, allowing my tongue to run across his soft lips.

I could feel his hand pressing harder into the small of my back, pulling me closer if that was possible and then his tongue was against mine. It was only for a second before he pulled back, ending the kiss but he didn't make a move to put distance between our bodies. I buried my face into his neck, grinning but still feeling slightly dizzy.

"I love you." I said, reminding him.

"I love you, too." The words were automatic and they still shot a thrill through me at hearing them.

Despite our kiss, Edward had kept us dancing and I lifted my head slightly, looking around. Everyone else had cleared the dance floor, leaving a wide space for the Cullens and I as we all danced the waltz. Rosalie and Alice were throwing in flashy twirls and spins that they made look effortless while the boys would occasionally throw in some lifts. It looked more like they were gliding across the floor rather than dancing upon it.

Edward and I were much more simple compared to them but I'm sure we looked just as graceful, although I couldn't hold a candle to either Alice or Rosalie.

It was as Edward spun us that I caught sight of a dark figure standing in the doorway. There were multiple things that made him stand out but the air of awkwardness was the biggest thing. Other than that it was his long hair and dark skin that didn't match with everyone else. He was dressed in dress pants, a white shirt and a black tie, all of which seemed a little to small on him.

Edward must of seen or heard Jacob at the same time because he danced over to the edge of the crowd, setting me back on my feet as we reached the other people.

"Why is Jacob here?" I asked, perplexed. It wasn't uncommon to see people from different schools at the prom but usually they still needed to be invited so who had invited Jacob?

"He's here to deliver a message." Edward said, not sounding the happiest.

I shot him a look, trying to figure out what he meant but he was already pulling me towards Jacob. He met us half way and we stood in front of the bleachers, a reasonably sized bubble around us.

"Hey, Annabell." He said, grinning. He didn't look quite as tense now that he was around people he knew.

"Hi, Jacob." I said, sending him a smile. Although he had heard about my injuries and been up to visit, he hadn't pestered like everyone else had. It was something I had appreciated.

"You got the cast off," he said, gesturing to my arm.

"Yup, a bit early too so I have to be careful with it." I explained.

He nodded before his eyes glanced to Edward. "Would you mind if I have a few minutes alone with Annabell?" He asked.

Edward nodded before looking at me. "I'll go get us some drinks, okay?"

I nodded, kissing him on the cheek before he headed away. Still, I caught him throwing glances my way as he did. Here was his over-protectiveness showing through. Despite myself, I couldn't help but smiling at it.

"So what are you doing down here?" I asked, turning back to Jacob.

He looked down at his feet, kicking the ground. It was only then that I realized how much he had grown again. He seemed like he was probably about the same height as Edward now.

"Don't be mad but my dad sent me, well, bribed me really." He told me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"He said he would buy me the master cylinder for my car if I came here and told you something." He confessed.

Knowing Billy, I could probably guess what the message would be.

"You know the saying, don't shoot the messenger?" He continued after I nodded. "Well, keep that in mind. My dad says that, and I quote, 'We'll be watching'."

Yup, I knew it. Despite his warning and my suspicion, I still felt slightly angry at Billy.

"I see." I said, my words clipped. Part of me wanted to send a message and tell him to forget about his superstitions but then again they weren't really false.

"He seems to think that the Cullens were behind you getting hurt." Jacob explained, looking more embarrassed as he continued. "I think it's stupid. I tried to tell him what happened but he's set in his ways."

I took a breath before nodding in understanding. "I get it. We'll you better tell him to keep up his end of the deal."

Jacob laughed, looking a lot more relaxed now that he had delivered the message.

"So, how tall are you now?" I asked, trying to change the topic and lighten the mood even further.

It worked. He grinned, looking slightly sheepish. "6'2. My dad says he'll go broke buying me new clothes if I keep growing like this."

I chuckled, knowing that was probably be true. "And just think, now he has to buy you car parts too."

Silence descended for a few seconds as I scanned the crowd. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had taken to dancing a bit more modern so other people had started dancing again, although there was still a bubble around them.

"You look really pretty by the way." Jacob said, looking down at his shoes again.

"Thanks," I said, sincerely. "But it's all because of Alice."

He scoffed.

"So how did you get in here anyways?" I asked, before scanning the crowd again. "Did a special girl invite you?"

His cheeks tinted pink and I felt proud of myself for making him blush. "No, it's wasn't that. It was just really easy to sneak in. I just waited until the teacher at the door was checking someone for a flask."

"Well, you got in here so you might as well mingle. Anyone here you like?" I asked, gesturing to the girls who had come by themselves. They were easy to pick out because they were all huddling in a group.

His eyes roamed over them before he shook his head. "Nah, they're all too pale."  
"Wow," I said, rolling my eyes.

He grinned but before he could say anything, I toppled into him. Thankfully, he caught me before I fell on my face. When I was standing up again, I glanced behind me to see none other than Tyler walking past, his right eye noticeable purple. I wasn't sure whether to glare at him for running into me or to laugh at his predicament.

Jacob though didn't seem to have that problem. His hands, that were still resting on my arms, tensed as he stared at Tyler's back. I could even see that his teeth were clenched.

"What's with that guy?" He asked, his eye never leaving.

"Oh you know," I said, breaking into a grin. "He's just pissed that I punched him in the face."

Jacob looked to me, his eyes blinking twice before he started laughing, even going so far as bending over slightly. We got some odd looks from the people around us but even then, I still felt to proud of my earlier actions to care about what they thought.

"Jesus, remind me never to get on your bad side." He told me. I'm sure that our grins were identical in that moment.

"What? You don't want to go against these bad boys?" I asked, raising my fists so they hovered in front of my face.

"I thought you were supposed to be careful with that wrist of yours." He raised an eyebrow, eyeing my arm that had been broken.

"I am," I said, batting my eyelashes so I looked innocent. "I just have to use my good arm."

He smirked but before he could say anything more Edward was back, handing me a plastic coconut that was full of fruit punch. I almost wanted to laugh at it but instead I just took a sip, surprised that no one had spiked it yet. I personally knew at least two groups who had planned on doing so.

Edward raised his own cup to his lips but I was sure that he wasn't drinking it.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." Jacob said, although it sounded more like a question.

I nodded, smiling again. "Definitely. I'm sure we'll be down this summer so you just got to make sure to come visit some time." I told him.

He seemed pleased by that before his eyes drifted to Edward. They seemed to get in a bit of a stare down before I rolled my eyes and took Edward's hand, giving it a squeeze.

Edward glanced at me, breaking the contact. As he did, Jacob seemed to deflate a bit before he wandered away. I kind of felt bad at that but I knew that there wasn't really anything I could do. Instead I turned on Edward.

"You could have been a bit nicer, you know." I said, giving him a little glare. This technically was his birthday present so I didn't want to ruin it completely by being in a bad mood.

"Sorry," he said, looking sheepish. "Everyone makes mistakes sometimes."

"Oh really, since when do you?" I asked, fighting back a smile.

"More than I'd like to admit." He grumbled, staring at his drink.

I laughed before taking his out of his hand and setting both of ours down on the bleachers behind us.

"Come on, let's dance some more." I said.

He agreed and quickly we were immersed again. Edward was able to find the others and we quickly joined them. Thankfully none of them were grinding.

We danced for what felt like hours but in reality was probably only one. Edward was always on the look out and he saved my feet multiple times from getting stabbed by stilettos. Yet, even with him on the look out, it still didn't help my feet from starting to ache after enough dancing on the hardwood floor.

After a while we made our way out of the crowd and back over to our drinks. They were warm now and no longer satisfying. Still, I chugged mine just for the feel of something liquid sliding down my throat. I had a light sheen of sweat all over me and I was just hoping that all of Alice's hard work when it came to the makeup hadn't been ruined.

Edward though, looked as if he had just arrived, his hair didn't even look mused after all that dancing.

"Come on," he said, taking my hand. "Let's go for a walk."

I stood, still going barefoot as he led us out the back door of the gym. At the very least I was hoping for a cool breeze out of this.

As soon as the door closed behind us, Edward swung me up, bridal style. A small gasp escaped my lips before they settled into a resigned grin. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked, crossing my arms. At least this time I didn't have to worry about trying not to throw up on him.

"I told you, I wouldn't let your feet get hurt." He said, smirking. "Who's to say that there isn't any glass or rocks in your path."  
I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything, to comfortable with being in his arms. He walked us over to the clump of picnic tables before setting me down on the table, my feet on the bench.

"So what if I get a splinter?" I asked playfully.

He chuckled but didn't answer, taking my hand instead as he gazed out over the fields. I turned to look and I could just barely see the moon rising up over the edge of the horizon.

"Another ending," he muttered, sounding almost sad.

"I didn't think your kind really had an ending." I said. "I'm mean it's not like any of you sleep."

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "We all had an ending, it's why we are what we are." He explained.

"But it was a new beginning as well. The end of an old life and the beginning of a new one." I said, leaning so my head was resting against his shoulder. "If you hadn't had that ending, we wouldn't be here, right now."

I didn't look up to see his expression, keeping my eyes trained on the sky and the small stars that were starting to shine in the night.

"Is that your thoughts on your own?" He asked, the words so soft that I wasn't sure if he had meant for me to hear them. Still, they had the same effect.

My body tensed, locking into place. This was something I had been all together ignoring but I could admit I was being a bit of a hypocrite. I loved Edward and I accepted him for who and what he was, for all of his perfections and flaws but that didn't mean I wanted to become what he was.

I couldn't imagine trying to deal with the thirst, with the deaths and I couldn't imagine leaving my family. They needed me and they were my family. Despite what I felt for Edward and all of his family for that matter, Alisha and my dad still came first. Maybe that made me a bad girlfriend but that was how it stood.

And beyond even that, what had happened a month ago, well it scared me. I had only known ten vampires in my life, two of which had tried to kill me. I wouldn't tell Edward about it but sometimes I still had nightmares that I was back at Disneyland, cowering on the ground and in pain as James stood over me. It only became better when I woke and was able to remind myself that James was dead and wouldn't be able to hurt me anymore. I might be fine with the Cullens, but the thought of any other vampires scared me and it almost terrified me to think about myself becoming one.

"Do we really have to talk about this now?" I asked, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Alice has been looking for more strands." He informed me as if I hadn't spoken at all. "Since she told you she hasn't stopped looking into your future. She's trying to find a way that you can stay human but despite all the thousands of paths she has seen, you always become one of us."

I could feel my eyes starting to water behind my closed lids and my heart was beating painfully.

Was he trying to ruin tonight? Why did he even have to bring it up? We hadn't talked about this at all since I found out about it and I was happy with it that way. I didn't want to think about a future where I didn't have my family.

I sat up and took my hand back, setting them on my knees as I tried to figure this out. "I'm only sixteen." I said. "It's not like we have to figure this out tonight. You were seventeen when you were changed, Emmett was twenty, Esme twenty six. We still have time."

I knew my future wasn't Edward's fault but I still couldn't help feeling pressured by him.

He took back my hand, rubbing soothing circles into the back of it. "I'm only telling you because you wanted to know. Her visions have been narrowing, the time frame becoming smaller. She's not sure how much time you may have left before you are turned."

My stomach dropped at his words and I wanted nothing more than to crawl into my bed and hide from the world. Yet, more than that I wanted to know why? Why had all of this changed? What was happening to make it that way?

"I want to be honest with you. I don't want to scare you with all of this." He said, putting his forehead against mine.

I closed my eyes so I didn't have to meet his. "I know and I'm glad you told me what is going on." I told him and it was true. Even though I didn't like it, I still wanted to be updated upon it, this was my life after all.

"I want to protect you from it." He said, his breath brushing against my face. Both the feeling and the scent of him helped me to calm down a bit. "I don't want you to have to be something you don't want to or give up anything. I want you to live your life as you want it yet there is a part of me that wants that future. I want to be able to be around you without worrying about hurting you."

This was something else we had avoided talking about. Despite Edward's promise, there were times when there was a distant look in his eyes and I knew he was thinking about leaving. He still thought that it had been his fault that I had been hurt, despite all the convincing I had tried to do. I couldn't change his mind and it was starting to piss me off.

It did in that moment as well and all the worries about my futures disappeared because despite what it might be, I didn't want one without him. He had become a part of my life already and I didn't want to see what it would be like if he ever did leave.

I opened my eyes, meeting his golden orbs. "The only way you could ever hurt me is by leaving." I told him, for once not minding seeming vulnerable.

He leaned forward, pressing his lip against mine. This kiss was simpler than the one earlier but it was one filled with love, as cheesy as that sounded.

Despite the kiss though, I knew that it didn't mean anything had been solved. I would still worry over my future about becoming a vampire while he would still worry about his own and what it meant to me. But the best part was that we had time to work it out. Nothing was going to change within the near future.

I pulled back, managing to give him a smile before I hopped down, my bare feet pressing against the cold concrete. "Come on," I said. "We still have more dancing to do."

So for the next few chapters we are going to be able to see what Annabell's summer is like. Hope you enjoyed. See you in a few hours. Oh and thanks to ded1, Mini, Superduperfics, Nikky Black and Guest(s)(?) for leaving the reviews.


	24. Chapter 24: Camping - Part 1

You should all feel special, you got two chapters in one day. At least I don't have to worry about review numbers for a while. Everyone should thank all the people who have been leaving reviews for this chapter. It's because of them that you got this a week early so if you were the ones leaving reviews, give yourself a pat on the back.

Chapter 24: Camping – Part 1

It was exactly two weeks after prom that graduation was held. Alisha, myself and our dad, who was able to get the day off, all attended. Although for the Cullens graduation was nothing new, I still insisted on celebrating it. Alice didn't plan anything big but after Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper had graduated, there was a small party at the Cullens. I'm sure that it was nothing compared to some of the stuff Alice and Rosalie had planned, like Alisha's birthday that was coming up in a few months.

After Graduation Alice, Edward and I still had a week of school and then it was out. Summer had officially started. The first few weeks were spent with sleeping in, days at the beach and just laying around in general, all the stuff we couldn't do during the school year. There had been quite a few sleepovers and even a trip to a water park which none of the Cullens had joined us on for obvious reasons. Yet, being lazy did quickly become boring.

We had explored all our avenues of fun and were now sitting inside, hiding from the midday heat. The a.c. was blasting it's coldest temperature and Alisha laid sprawled out in front of it. I was cuddled up to Edward's side, thankful that he was always cold. It was one of the many times that I was taking advantage of it this summer. He had his arm thrown over my shoulders and it was heavenly to feel the cool temperature.

We had just had lunch a half hour ago and right now the television was on, although I don't think anyone was actually paying any attention to it. The sound of an engine outside was heard, I could tell that they were stopping in front of the house but I was to comfy to turn so I could look out the window. I'm sure Edward knew who it was anyways so I just stayed where I was, practically zoning out.

It seemed only a few seconds later that Alice was walking through the door, grinning in a way that I had come to associate with shopping for her. I groaned, already sure I knew what she wanted.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

Alisha at least had the energy to lift her head up. "What?" She asked. I just buried my head into Edward's shoulder.

"We're going shopping." Alice declared.

Alisha groaned and I had to work to hide my giggle. At first Alisha had loved Alice's enthusiasm for everything but lately she had been getting bored with it all, especially with shopping.

"Can't we do something else?" She asked, almost whining but still I couldn't really blame her.

Alice huffed as she sat on the couch next to Alisha, her arms crossed. "Well, what else are we supposed to do?" She asked. "It's not like anyone has any better ideas."

I wish I could argue that but it was true. Even most of the Cullens didn't have many more ideas on what we could do. It made it hard that anything that involved sun was immediately crossed off the list and then a lot of the stuff the Cullens would do if they were alone couldn't be done either. The list was narrow and we had done everything we could that was left on it.

"Why don't we just stay inside were it isn't hot." Alisha said.

I smirked at the sarcasm but I couldn't help but agree. The summer had been mostly cloudy except for a few sunny days but it was really the clouds that made it unbearable. They trapped the moisture in making it muggy as hell. If it wasn't for the fact that the Cullens weren't allowed down at La Push, we probably would have spent most of out time down there on the beach. As it was, any other good beach places were to far away for a daily travel.

Maybe we could go somewhere that everyone could swim but it would have to be an overnight thing so that way it would actually be worth it rather than just a day trip.

"Alice, what is the weather this weekend supposed to be like?" I asked, thinking it over. My dad had this weekend off so he would be able to go and as long as the sun didn't come out, all the Cullens could too.

"Hot and cloudy, just like every day this week has been." She complained.

I rolled my eyes, it wasn't like the heat even bothered them.

"Well, how about we go camping then?" I asked, looking around at them as I spoke.

Alisha perked up at the idea, looking excited. We hadn't been camping in a while, unless you count when we had slept out under the stars that one night. Alice's eyes were slightly glazed, probably looking into the future. A smile was slowly growing on her lips though and Edward didn't seem to care what we did these days, as long as we were together.

"But we're going camping, none of that glamping stuff." I told them, making a face at the thought of cabins with running water. We would go with tents and sleeping bags. "We'll have to see if dad is up for it but I don't see why he would be against it."

"Were will we go though?"Alisha asked. "Hopefully somewhere we can swim, maybe even the ocean. I've only been there a few times."

Alice nodded down to her. "There is a place that we haven't been yet. Fort Flagler is a bit east of here, about an hour past Port Angeles so it wouldn't be that long of a drive. Not to mention it is considered ocean, has a lot of hiking trails and it used to be an old army station."

Edward snorted. "I'm sure Jasper would be interested in the history of it." He said.

Alice beamed at him as I cast him a glance. Why would Jasper in particular be interested in it? I thought about pursuing it but I probably wouldn't get much out of him with Alisha here. I would have to wait until later when we were alone.

Thankfully the plan fell into place seamlessly, especially when my dad heard about the good fishing. What none of us had expected though was for him to invite his fishing buddies along as well. Charlie, after a little reassuring from the other sheriffs, was all set to come along with us. Dad had also invited Billy along, as well as Jacob. Although Billy denied the invite, stating his wheelchair as the reason, that didn't stop Jacob from accepting or from bringing two of his friends. Charlie had promised to keep an eye on them for Billy who was reluctantly letting them go.

That was how when Friday afternoon rolled around, the seven Cullens, Jacob and his two friends, Quil and Embry, Charlie, my dad, my sister and I were all ready to leave. Fourteen people were going camping together and despite the small doubt that was creeping in, I was excited for it.

Charlie took Jacob and his friends in the cruiser, they probably had fun riding in the back of the car. Alisha, Dad and I piled into my truck, most of the gear for the weekend stowed in the back of it. The Cullens were split into two cars, Emmett jeep which most of the boys road in and Edward's car which Carlisle was driving the girls in.

The drive to the camp ground wasn't long, though it seemed like it was with an excited Alisha practically bouncing on my lap the entire ride. Thankfully we were able to get there around seven which gave us two hours to set up camp before the sun would be gone. We had reserved two campsites, one for the Cullens and one for everyone else.

By the time everything had been set up, there were three tents on each site. One for the adults, one for the boys and one for the girls. We had originally thought about just getting a tent big enough for everyone but no one had one quite that big. Not to mention that no one wanted to spend the money on it, other then the Cullens although that was quickly denied.

Either way, by eight, we were all hovering around the campfire that the Cullens had set up. Thankfully everyone had eaten before we had left so at this point, we were just making smores. I had already eaten two but I was still working on making my third one. Each of the Cullens had gagged down one each so they at least seemed to be normal with everyone hanging around. I couldn't help grinning widely at that.

"Anny,"

I looked around, meeting Alisha's eyes. She had her own stick that she was almost holding in the fire and if she wasn't careful she would be losing her marshmallow soon.

"Please?" She asked, her eyes wide in an imitation of the puppy dog look.

I grinned evilly at the thought, knowing what she was asking without her even having to. It was our tradition anyways.

"Let's gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song." I started out softly as she hummed along with it. All the Cullens looked curious, leaning in slightly. I'm sure that they had no reason before this to watch Spongebob so I was pretty sure they didn't know what I was about to do. Jacob and his friends groaned though, Quil even shoving his face in his hands. Dad was in a conversation with Charlie and didn't even seem to be paying attention.

"Our c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong, but it will help if you just sing along."

Alisha took over Patricks job of saying bum, three times, aiming for as deep as she could but they still came out kind of squeaky.

From there I launched into a chorus. In the end, Emmett, Esme and Embry joined in singing with us. Jasper, Edward and Quil looked like they kind of just wanted to disappear. Well, the song was meant to be annoying.

Alisha and I finished the song, dragging out the last word. Just as we were ending it, someone shouted from a few campsite down.

"Hey, keep it down. No one wants to hear that."

I broke down into fits of giggles, at least attempting to muffle the sound. Besides me Alisha was howling with laughter, her face bright red.

"Will you two quite down." Jacob hissed, his cheeks slightly pink. Apparently we had embarrassed him. "We don't need people complaining."

He waved his arm as he spoke and before any of us could react, his marshmallow flew off the end of it. Now, I'm sure under any other circumstances, it wouldn't have caused any damages but now, with the Cullens not able to use their speed, the marshmallow landed on Rosalie's hair.

Silence descended as she glared daggers at Jacob. His face lost all color as he gulped but he wasn't trembling at least, something I probably would be doing if I was at the end of Rosalie's glare.

"You got food in my hair." Each word was clipped, barely controlled.

"Um," he said but she turned and walked into her tent, letting him off the hook, at least for the moment.

Alisha turned, glaring at Jacob before she walked up, hitting him in the head. "Don't be a meany to Rosy, she's my friend."

I snickered, leaving her to deal with him while I turned and walked after Rosalie. She was at the edge of her tent, dumping water on her hair as she tried to get it out.

"That's stupid, hormonal boy. That idiotic cow. No, mutt would be a better word, just like the rest of them." She was ranting, glaring at the muck. She glanced at me, scowling. "I'm going to kill him. Of course I'll make it look like an accident but he is so dead."  
I laughed, hoping she was mostly joking. "Come on, it was just an accident." I said.

She ignored me as she continued to mumble.

In the end, it took her fifteen minutes to get the marshmallow out of her hair and after that, she flopped onto her sleeping bag, glaring at the ceiling of her tent. I sighed, leaving her there. Hopefully she would be over her rant by tomorrow.

I rejoined everyone around the campfire but it wasn't long before it was called a night and the fire was put out. After saying goodnight to Edward, Alisha and I cuddle up in our small tent, the same one that we had slept in under the stars. Although there was no stars to look at this time, I still had no trouble falling asleep.

The next morning I awoke to the best sound in the world. I could hear birds chattering in the trees above, cracking twigs and the groan of trees. Easy chatter accompanied all of this as well as the crackle of fire. All the sounds were so comforting that they almost lulled me back to sleep,

Instead I forced my eyes open as I disentangled myself from Alisha. She was curled up around a pillow although one of her arms had been wrapped around mine, not to mention she was using my shoulder as a pillow. Still, she was snoring lightly and I almost wanted to reach for my phone and snap a picture or maybe even a video.

Nah, I'll leave her alone for know, but there's no telling what I'll do if she isn't awake soon. I chuckled evilly, at least in my head as I made my way out of the tent.

Dad and Charlie had some eggs, bacon and toast on the picnic table, some still cooking over the small fire. The smell of the bacon made my mouth water.

"Smells good." I said, approaching the table.

Charlie gave me a smile. "Thanks, I may not know how to cook much but I love my bacon."

I snorted as I grabbed some of everything, loading my plate high. I was just about to bite into the toast when dad spoke.

"Anna, why don't you go and wake everyone else up. The boys haven't stirred at all and I've only seen a few of the Cullens up so far."

I resisted the urge to chuckle at the thought of any of the Cullens sleeping and instead I groaned my displeasure as I set my food aside. Still, I took the toast with me and a few strips of the bacon as I headed over to their lot.

I could see Esme and Carlisle around their own fire, cooking a breakfast that I'm sure wouldn't be eaten.

"Hi," I called up, chewing a piece of bacon. If possible my mouth started watering more at the taste. Charlie really did have a way with them.

"Good morning," they both chorused, almost perfectly in sync.

"I'm sure you heard why I was here."

Esme smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll all be back soon. Go back to your breakfast." She made a shooing motion and I happily obliged.

I headed to the tent that housed Jacob and his friends. I grabbed the pole and shook it, shaking the entire tent as I did. "It's time for you guys to get up. Breakfast is ready."

There had been no sound or movement from them at all until the world breakfast left my lips. As soon as it did, the front zipped open as all three of them spilled out of the opening, taking off for the table.

I was left staring after them in surprise for only a second until I ran after them. They better not even touch my bacon. In case you didn't realize, I really like bacon.

I made sure to set aside a plate for Alisha seeming she still wasn't up and then we all dug in. The boys ate with gusto, wolfing down their meals. After I had grabbed my own plate, I had backed away, watching in near amazement.

Charlie's eyes were wide as he watched them. "Okay boys, slow down. You don't need to choke." He said.

I don't think they even heard him.

My dad was eyeing them as well. "Is it normal for boys to eat that much?" He asked, leaning closer to Charlie.

He shrugged. "I don't know, I only ever had a daughter."

They both eyed me quickly so I gave them a wave as I grinned.

"They eat like a pack of animals." Dad said, looking back to the boys.

I rolled my eyes, finishing my breakfast before going to wake Alisha. She should eat before anyone tries to take her food away.

Just as we were finishing, the Cullens joined us, most of them dressed in what looked like hiking attire. Probably Alice forced them all in it. She was grinning and looked like she was having the time of her life. The only one that wasn't dressed like them was Rosalie who was still wearing jeans and a nice shirt, only this time her hair was up in a messy bun.

I choked back a laugh when I saw that. I'm sure she wouldn't be happy if I did. Edward sat next to me, taking my hand in his. I sent him a smile but turned back to the others as they started talking.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Carlisle asked, smiling as his eyes skipped over everyone.

Dad and Charlie glanced at each other before dad spoke. "Charlie and I were planning on renting a boat to take out on the water. There's no way we are missing the chance to fish. Anyone is welcome to come."

The only one that seemed interested in that was Carlisle himself.

"Jasper and I were going to go and take a tour of the battlements. It looked really interesting and Jasper loves history." Alice said.

I'm sure my head snapped up when she said those words. It was the same Edward had implied last time. Maybe I could find out why he loved history so much. Although anything was better than science, social studies only barely topped it.

"Would you like to go as well?" Edward asked.

I nodded, grinning at him. He smiled back, his eyes softening and I forced my eyes away before I could get distracted by them. That was something that had definitely changed since prom and although Edward and I still had boundaries when it came to stuff like that, any of it was still new territory to me. Thankfully, we were still taking things at a cripplingly slow rate which was fine with me. I wasn't one to jump in to stuff like that, especially when I was still only sixteen.

In the end, Carlisle, Charlie and Dad went fishing. Esme, Alisha, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Quil and Embry went to the waterfront to go swimming while Jasper, Alice, Edward and I were planning on taking the tour. We decided that we would all meet back up later for lunch before we all went our separate ways.

"Fort Flagler was originally built in 1899 with various rebuilds and additions added through the years. Along with Fort Wordon and Fort Casey, these three battlements were part of the 'triangle of fire' designed to protect this area." The guide intoned, sounding like he had given this tour one to many times. "There are fifteen different battlements that are part of Fort Flagler and today you will be seeing some of the bigger ones."

We were taken to Battery Calwell, the biggest one. It was difficult to spot at first until we were almost right on top of it. Everything was made out of concrete and built into the ground, grass covering the tops of it and creeping in around the edges. It almost reminded me of a hobbit home, just you know, not built on natural things. It was actually pretty amazing seeing all of it but some parts of it were a bit confusing as well.

For instance, throughout the battery, there were about four different round circles, all varying in size but still quite large. On the inner edge of the circle there were bolts, about three inches long sticking up. I was trying to figure out exactly what would have gone there. All the circles were below the wall and hidden from view though so it wasn't like a watch tower or guard would go there and what were the bolts for anyways?

If I had been paying attention to the tour guide I probably would have had an answer but as it was I had fallen to the back of the group as I looked around.

"They're holders for guns." Jasper said from no where, jumping the shit out of me.

My hand flew to my heart as the three Cullens around me chuckled. "Thanks for giving me a heart attack." I said, sending him a tiny glare.

He gave me an apologetic smile as I felt myself calm down, my heart returning to normal, most probably his doing.

"So you said that they were for guns?" I asked, turning to him.

He nodded as he explained. "They were made to be concealed so they were on movable carriages that would bolt onto the ground for the backlash. The guns themselves would actually pop up over the rim to fire and then return back down to be reloaded. They were an amazing design but very hard to aim and use in general. Guns that big aren't generally designed to move so they did have their kinks."

As Jasper spoke, his eyes raked over the area the gun would have been and I'm sure he was imagining exactly what it looked like and how it worked, perhaps even from first hand experience.

"Jasper, how old are you exactly?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He smiled and as he spoke, his words became tinged with a southern accent. "I was born in Texas in 1844. We don't know exactly what date I was born on so we just celebrate my birthday at the beginning of the year. I turned 161."

My eyes were bugging out, even more so than when I had heard Esme's story. Edward had once implied that he had been Esme's first child so I guess I had assumed he was the oldest, after Carlisle that is. Apparently, Jasper had him beat by a good fifty years.

"Is that why you like history so much?" I asked incredulously. "Because you lived through it?"

"It's amusing picking out the wrong details in text books," he said, grinning.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "So when were you changed then?"

"Well, that's kind of a long story." He said, gesturing towards the group that were continuing down the battlement. He held an elbow out to me and I snorted. That must be the southern gentleman in him. Still I took it as we walked behind the group, far enough so they wouldn't hear us.

Alice and Edward were walking in front of us, in a conversation themselves. I'm sure they were just letting me hear Jasper's story at this point.

"The American Civil War broke out when I was seventeen and I lied about my age so I could join. I quickly rose through the ranks to become a major. The people around me trusted me and were confident in my abilities. Now I understand why they were so much." He said, causing me to chuckle as he referred to his gift.

"I was the youngest major in Texas by the time I was nineteen but even then that was going off my fake age. I was evacuating a city when I came across three strangers. I stopped to help them and was immediately mesmerized. They were the most beautiful people I had ever seen."

I could assume who he had come across and despite knowing how the story would end, I could still feel my heart pick up it's pace at the implied danger.

"They were talking among themselves and at first I didn't understand what exactly they were saying. Oh, the words were English of course but I didn't know what they were implying. Two of the female took off, leaving the leader, Maria to change me. If it hadn't been for the fact that she knew I was special, she probably would have just drank my blood and been done with it. As it was, I became what I am today."

"So you were a part of another coven before you were a Cullen?" I questioned.

He nodded while wincing. Perhaps I shouldn't have asked.

"Maria's coven was a lot different then this one. She was making an army of newborns to fight a vampire war that was happening right along the American Civil war. I saw a lot of our kind die, plenty of them at my own hand. It was years later that I left, seventy-five exactly. Things had changed and my gift had developed more. Truth be told I went into a depression because of the way I hunted. I was able to feel the fear and pain of each of my victims. I wandered for ten years like that until I found Alice. I walked into a dinner and she jumped off a stool, as if she had been waiting for me."

He was smiling now and I was glad that his story had a happy ending, although I'm sure there was a good chunk of it that he had edited out.

"I wasn't sure what she wanted but then she said, 'You've kept me waiting for a long time."

Alice appeared than, taking his other arm as she leaned forward to smile at me. "And then he ducked his head like a good southern boy and said 'I'm sorry, ma'am'."

I snorted. "I would have hit him for calling me ma'am."

"Oh, I nearly did." Alice said, still grinning.

Edward appeared on my other side, offering his elbow. I relinquished Jasper's in favor of his and we continued to tour the base, that apparently Jasper was older than.

I know, not much Edward in this chapter. There will be a bit more in the next one when we get to see the rest of the camping trip. Well, hope you all enjoyed. See you next Thursday, for real this time.


	25. Chapter 25: Camping - Part 2

I'm so sorry, I know this was supposed to be posted yesterday but my internet hasn't been working for the past two days and I finally got it back on.

Okay, so, Dear Debbie Hicks,

I don't know what the hell you're trying to do with your reviews but they are getting freaking annoying. If you want to criticize me then do so, if you want to compliment my story then do so but I do not want to get another review of your senseless garble. I don't even understand what you are doing with them and if you want to leave a review, at least leave it so that it is understandable. They have all been half a page of one run on sentence that makes no sense at all. Just know that if this keeps up I will report it because I am sick of it and threw with dealing with them.

Yours truly, Purpledragon93

Sorry everyone for that rant but I have literally been getting reviews since the first chapter that I don't even understand and just to show you that I'm not freaking out over nothing, I will now show you what I have been dealing with:

"that it going hunting I got Reeth and Canines hold on I gulped in case of bad breath yuk then Alice I have a History oh my Cronus I am Born this way slivery white hair and These Albino Red eyes from the Official but Extraterrestrial Drug that she sighted my family born Diffrently I took one hardest look but from the Deepest of my own Throat and Thorax was Hissing very Vicious and really Hungry so ravenously hungry sighted Bella then Sped then Crunched then SSnapped but Drank very heaviest from the BBodysuit as all of it then Suddenly Cut the both life support that Alice had a Vision of my true nature with Blood red eyes oh my GOD! Carlisle! the Girl attacked her very badly it BURNS! That bit her Ankles and suddenly it came too late her Screams were heard then it came too late myself said a prayer Gods and Goddesses Curse ye Isabella Marie Swan to Be a Vampire Slayer Immortal human with Borg white skin and Blood Red eyes as mine I Sent the Official Vampire Venom straight into her own  
heart to be a Shadow hunter for all of her life span is Ehnanced but Extremely longest than normal ten seconds left With Bitter Immortality Grace Elegance Superstrength and Speed and Enhanced sense of smell and a Superior mind and brain Amazing Grant her a most terrible gift of all MENTAL SHIELD And Ancient Beauty will be flawless will knock the Socks of men"

This is literally what I have been dealing with and it's annoying as hell. On that note, thanks to TikkiYikki, Mini, ded1,Nikky Black, Guest and Sarcha for posting reviews that are actually helpful and that I am actually able to understand.

Okay, rant over, I promise. Sorry to take up so much space at the beginning. Now, on to the chapter.

Chapter 25: Camping – Part 2

Lunch was a boisterous affair. Carlisle, Charlie and Dad weren't back yet but even that didn't stop us from digging into lunch.

Esme had gone all out and cooked chicken, hamburger and hot dogs over the open fire, not to mention potato slices cooked in butter with some onions and green peppers. She had also made shish kabob veggies that seemed to have just about every type on it, not to mention that it all tasted like it had come from a five star restaurant. I would have to get the recipe from her that she used for the shish kabobs. I had never seen Alisha eat veggies so willingly before.

Everyone showered Esme with prays on her fabulous cooking, even the Cullen who didn't seem to actually be enjoying it.

We were half way through the meal when the others got back from fishing but I was to intent on my burger, juicy and tender while be cooked all the way through with some bacon from this morning put on top, to acknowledge their arrival.  
"I see you all started without us." Dad said.

"With the way this taste, you're lucky there is still some left." Jacob mumbled, not lifting his head from his plate.

I chuckled before taking another bite, almost moaning at the taste. I watched as they grabbed their own plates, Charlie warily eyeing the veggies. I'm sure with no one in the house to cook for him he didn't get many plants in his diet. He ended up eating three though, as if to make up for the long absence in his diet before now.

Esme was positively beaming with all the praise she was getting although I couldn't blame her. I'm sure she was happy being able to cook and have others actually eat it rather than just waist it.

Soon, everyone was stuffed and there were still plenty of left overs. We would have to pack some up to eat later tonight or to bring home with us tomorrow.

"So, is everyone ready for pie?" Esme asked, clapping her hands together.

I looked at her in surprise, wondering how she had managed that with us here. Apparently everyone else was as well. I watched as she turned and reached into a cooler that was loaded with ice before pulling out three pies and a container of cool whip. There was a yogurt pie, a chocolate cream pie and a butterscotch one.

I was going to get fat if Esme kept going on like this. Still, I managed to squeeze in a piece before I flopped onto the ground, groaning at my overly full stomach. "I think I'm going to die." I told everyone.

"What am I supposed to do if you die?" Edward asked, sitting on the ground next to me.

I was thankful that his tone was at least playful rather than sad or depressed.

I shrugged. "Find someone else and be happy." I told him firmly, flinging my arms up into the air.

"As if." He rolled his eyes.

Maybe I do that too much if he had picked up that trait as well. First Alisha and now him. I would seriously have to try to be better about that in the future.

"So what are the afternoon plans?" Dad asked, finishing his own piece of pie.

"We're going back to the beach." Emmett said before eyeing his two brothers. "You guys gotta come to. There was a guy that challenged me to a volleyball game and I expect both of you to help me kick his ass."

I snorted. "As if you need help for that." I mumbled so only the Cullens could hear it.

"I'm going back to." Alisha said. I guess that meant Rosalie was going to the beach again as well.

Most of the group apparently wanted to head to the beach for the afternoon. It had gotten a bit muggier since this morning and going swimming would definitely help that matter except for the fact that I kind of wanted to go hiking. The last time I had gone was with Edward, not to mention that Alisha and I had gone swimming just last week. I may like the ocean but I liked the forest too.

"I'd kind of like to go hiking," I said, voicing my thoughts.

Edward glanced my way as Emmett groaned and I could already tell what they were thinking. Edward would want to go hiking with me if I went which means Emmett wouldn't have his team to play volleyball.

I shook my head in exasperation. "You know you don't need to go everywhere I do." I told Edward.

His eyebrows drew together and he looked pained now. I sat up, thankful that everyone else seemed to be engrossed in their plans for the afternoon to really pay attention to what we were saying, except maybe his family.

"What if something happens?" He asked.

I wanted to roll my eyes but remembering my earlier thoughts, I stopped myself. "I'm just going to go hiking on mark trails. There will be other people around and if anything happens you can always come find me." I said, managing to only sound slightly exasperated. Most of the time I didn't mind his protectiveness but this was one of the times that it got annoying.

"Someone should go with you." He said, his eyes darkening a shade.

"I'll go." Jacob said, plopping down next to me. "Quil and Embry will too. We don't really feel like going back to the beach."

If anything his proclamation made things worse. Edward was almost glaring at Jacob. Thankfully Jacob chose to ignore it and was just grinning at me.

"See. I won't be alone. Now you go and have fun with your brother, or else." I told him, resisting the urge to wag my finger as well.

Finally, after a long few seconds he sighed, exhaling harshly. "Okay. I'll see you later then." He glanced at Jacob one last time before he leaned in, pressing his lips against mine. I was only expecting a peck so when his hand cupped the back of my head, prolonging the kiss it came as a slight surprise.

When I pulled back, I was only slightly dazed and slightly annoyed, although I would take care of that later when we weren't surrounded by everyone.

It was a few minutes later that we all split up, most of the people heading to the beach while the four of us headed towards the hiking trails. The park had a good amount of hiking trails, miles and miles of them that varied on difficulty level. After talking it over with the others we decided we would take on a median trail. The boys were all fit and I had plenty of experience with hiking.

We quickly fell into joking and teasing with each other, passing various other groups as we continued on with the trail. Quil and Embry both seemed very boisterous and if I had to guess, Jacob was probably the ringleader of the group. Although both the boy teased him heavily, Jacob always had a reply ready and that seemed to gather respect from the other two. Figures. I mean they are still boys.

We had been on the trail for maybe an hour when I noticed we hadn't passed or seen anyone lately. I glanced up at the sky, but I couldn't see any piece of it through the intertwined branches.

"Want to see something funny?" Jacob asked, drawing my attention away from the sky.

He was grinning, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Sure." I told him, I mean what could it hurt.

I watched as he bent down, grabbing a stick that curved slightly at the end, almost creating a hook. It was a pretty thick branch and about three feet long. From there he silently walked forward until he was behind Embry who was in a deep conversation with Quil. Jacob kneeled down and put the stick down so that Embry stepped on it, but just as he was shifting his weight onto that foot, Jacob pulled. Embry fell sideways, knocking into Quil who shoved him back. They quickly got in to a war before they both took off running, scooping up pine cones to throw at each other.

Jacob started laughing and I had to admit that was rather brilliant and the timing was impeccable. There were some moves in jujitsu that I hadn't been able to get right because I couldn't get the timing down. Perhaps I should introduce Jacob to it.

"Do you do that often?" I asked.

He grinned, scratching at the back of his head. "When they both get to be really annoying I usually do. It helps that they are like that normally so they never suspect me of doing anything."

I shook my head, chuckling slightly as the sound of the two boys quickly faded.

I stopped for a second as I reached back and grabbed my water bottle out of the small backpack I had brought. After taking a gulp, I held it out to Jacob. He took a swig before he leaned forward and dumping about half of the bottle on his head, completely soaking his long hair. Next he did a complete Ariel moment as he swung his head back, droplets flying everywhere.

He grinned, white teeth flashing as I glared, wiping at the water he had gotten on me. "You know, if I had wanted a bath I would have gone swimming." I told him.

He snorted, handing my water back.

"Come on, we got to catch up to your friends." I said, gesturing to the trail.

We both took off in a jog that quickly evolved into an all out race between Jacob and I. He might have longer legs but I was the one with the experience. I was using the rocks and roots that were sticking up to launch me further and higher into the air so we were neck and neck.

This was something I love doing, despite the slight danger. Running in the woods wasn't necessarily advised but it was something that I couldn't resist. With the wind whipping at my hair and the my feet barely touching it felt more like I was flying. Although now that I was doing this, it probably explained why I liked getting piggybacks from the Cullens so much.

This lasted for a few minutes until we both slowed to a walk, breathing heavily. I glanced around, but I still couldn't see any sign of the other two. "Don't you think we should have caught up with them by now?" I huffed out between breaths.

Jacob nodded his head, his face completely red. "Definitely. Can't even hear them right now."

I paused, controlling my breathing as I focused on the noise around us. He was right, I couldn't even hear them. There wasn't even the usual sound of nature around us, no birds or cracking twigs, no small critters around, it was almost completely silent except for the wind rustling the trees.

"Well, let's keep going. I'm sure we will catch up to them eventually." I suggested.

As we started walking the air was a little more tense. A half hour later, it was easy to tell that we were not going to catch up with them and it was even more evident that there was a slight chance that we were lost. We had seen no people at all and even more disturbing was the fact that I hadn't seen any trail markers either. On top of that, the wind had picked up slightly while there was still very little noise.

"You don't think we are lost, do you?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Nah," Jacob said, waving the thought away, although he really didn't sound so sure about that. "Besides, there's only so much trail. I'm sure we'll be coming to the end of it eventually."

I grimaced, not sure if he was right. "Maybe we should just turn around. It might take longer but at least we know the way out of here." I suggested.

"Let's just continue. It can't be that far anyway." Before I could answer Jacob started walking.

I groaned, following behind him. I guess even boys had problems when it came to getting lost and asking for directions.

It was only seconds later that a loud rumbling noise was heard, seeming to come from the sky. I looked up, seeing a few holes in the branches that showed dark, gray clouds.

"You don't think it's going to rain, do you?" Jacob asked, glancing at me.

I didn't take my eyes off the clouds above. "It's not supposed to. Alice said it would be cloudy but no rain all weekend." It was more of a mumble to myself than it was anything.

"Weathermen are always wrong." Jacob said, jokingly.

"I know, but Alice is never."

Despite what she had said, it was only a few minutes later that a giant crack of thunder was heard and then it started to downpour.

"Shit." I shouted as I started running. The branches above helped to block most of the rain, but even they couldn't stand against a downpour. After running for a little bit, I was a little more worried with finding someplace where we wouldn't get completely soaked, although I was getting close to that point.

It was only a couple steps later that I spotted a place where two trees were leaned over against another, creating a dry area underneath. I ran for it, shaking like a dog when I finally got under the small fort like area. Jacob did the same and I got another shower from him.

The area that was underneath the trees was covered in pine needles so it kept the ground dry as well. I sat down, leaning against the tree that was upright. Overhead thunder boomed.

I sighed, not happy about this situation. We were separated from the others and now we were wet and stuck in the middle of a storm. Not to mention, Alice was wrong on something and none of the Cullens would be able to track me very well in the rain. I could always start yelling but we really hadn't tested the range of my projection yet. I had no clue if anyone of them would actually be able to hear me. This was a disaster.

"Look on the bright side, it could be worse." Jacob said.

I glanced at him, eyes wide. "How?" I asked, skeptically. I wasn't sure how it could be.

"Well, you could be stuck under here with that guy you punched at prom."

I burst into laughter, realizing that would be much worse. At the end of school, Tyler had been downright rude to me. I didn't want to imagine what the situation would be like if it had been him here instead of Jacob.

"I'll admit, this is better compared to that." I admitted, my lips stretched into a grin.

"Ah, so nice to be appreciated." He said, sighing.

"Now, now. Don't go getting a big head, this puny shelter won't be big enough to cover it." I teased.

He simply grinned, not taking any offense. The sound of the rain pattering quickly became the most prominent sound, neither of us having anything to say in that moment. I leaned my head against the bark of the tree, my eyes half closed.

Jacob's eyes were flickering around, not resting on anything for long. His hands would also clench and relax, then he swallowed. Oh, crap. It looked like he was working up the courage to say something. Maybe I would rather have Tyler here.

"So, you and Edward. . ." he started.

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to say anything to that so instead I just waited, figuring he would continue with his thoughts.

"Are you guys, you know, doing good?"

He looked extremely awkward trying to force the words out and it was that more than anything that had me smiling ruthfully. "Yeah. He's a little protective at times but other than that we're good."

"Oh."

Silencing descended again and I could see him almost curling up into a ball. I sighed before closing my eyes fully. It was easy to see that Jacob had a small crush on me, especially after dealing with Mike and Eric. I could recognize the signs but unlike Mike and the rest of them, Jacob was my friend. I didn't want to drive him away just because I didn't feel for him like he felt for me. "You know, I was supposed to have a little brother."

The words startled him, I could practically hear him tensing up when I spoke. When I glanced at him, he was looking at me, his face rather serious.

"When my mom died, she was pregnant with a baby boy. I would have loved to be a big sister again and Alisha would have loved to have someone to baby. I could imagine helping my mom feed and change him, watching him for a bit so my mom could get some sleep. I would have taught him how to play baseball and I would have done my best to get him to do cheering with me." I grinned as I told him all of this. "I would have wanted him to be gentle with everyone but have been able to stand up for himself and others. I'm sure he would have had a good sense of humor, especially with Alisha and I for older sisters. He would have been completely smothered and spoiled by all of us."

I paused, swallowing the lump in my throat. I was getting better, I was coping and moving on but the images I could see were so clear, it was like they had actually happened. I had missed out on so much.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that if I did have a little brother, I would have wanted him to be like you." I explained.

His eyes widened slightly and although he looked pleased, there was also a hint of pain in his eyes. He blinked though and it was gone. He smiled, his lips stretching into a smile that was purely him. "He would have had a great older sister but I already have two so I'm all set on that."

I laughed, the tension easing slightly and all of a sudden I was thankful to Jacob. I was really glad that I could have him for a friend.

"Do you hear that?" Jacob suddenly asked, turning to look out into the forest.

I tilted my head, as if that would allow me to hear better but I only heard the sound of the rain around us.

"There it is." Jacob said, grinning.

Before I could register anything, he grabbed my wrist, pulling me out from underneath the shelter and he took off running, pulling me along after him. It was still raining although it had lessened slightly but we were still almost immediately soaked.

"What are you doing?" I hollered to him, wiping the rain from my eyes.

"They came looking for us." He called back.

I could feel my eyebrows drawing together in surprise but after another few seconds, I could hear it. Someone yelling Jacob's and my name. As we got closer, I could tell that it was Emmett. We rounded a bend in the trail and there he was, standing underneath an umbrella that was big enough to house five people. Actually it looked more like the type for the beach than the type for rain. Either way, I still sped up, running and jumping onto his back, thankful just to be out of the rain again.

"Emmett." I called, gleefully.

"Hey, you looking to get a ride now?" He asked, smirking.

I rolled my eyes, used to his jokes by now. "Sure, if you want Edward to kill you and Rosalie to kill me."

He chuckled before turning to Jacob. "You're friends came back to camp half an hour ago. We would have waited longer and let you wander back on your own but we could tell it was going to rain soon. Let's get back before this gets any worse."

"Like it bothers you." I muttered, as we followed him.

"So what even happened?" He asked, ignoring me, although his smirk widened into a grin.

"We got a bit lost." I explained.

"No, we just were taking a little bit longer to finish the trail." Jacob defended and I rolled my eyes. Boys.

Emmett laughed. "Well, no wonder. You two got on a trail that they haven't finished yet. They are making it so it's the longest one yet and it literally goes almost everywhere in this place."

I paused before groaning. Of course, how was I not surprised. "Let's just get back so I can dry off." I said.

Thankfully, with Emmett leading we were out of the woods soon and back at the campsite. I toweled off in my tent before changing into the one pair of pants I had brought and my sweatshirt. After I joined everyone under two canopies that had been set up close to the fire. Everyone had made their way back while I was getting changed so it was slightly crowded. I accepted a cup of hot coco that Esme held out to me as Edward moved to stand next to me, one of his arms wrapping around my waist.

"You okay?" He asked, his eyes raking over my form.

I widened mine as much as I could. "Not at all. I almost died from hypothermia and Emmett's bad jokes." I said, sarcastically.

He grinned, leaning down to kiss my forehead. That remind me. Quickly, I reached up, smacking him upside the head. Although I knew it would hurt me more than him, as if I could actually do that, I was still happy with the startled expression my action elicited.

"That's for earlier." I said, taking a sip of my coco. The warmth flooded through me and I couldn't help but sigh.

He reached up, rubbing the spot as if it actually did hurt. "What did I do?" He asked.

I glanced around and despite everyone being in their own conversation, I knew that all the Cullens could hear me. I focused, staring intently at my drink as I did. I imagined the volcano again, the lava simmering with in, smoke slowly rising up. I was hoping that this was equivalent to not being shielded and that he would be able to hear my thoughts without the others being able to do so.

 _Earlier, you only kissed me like that because Jacob was there and watching. You are not allowed to kiss me because of other people. If you kiss me, it should be purely for kissing me, not to be possessive._

When I glanced away from my drink, he was looking sheepish. Alice was looking at me, her eyebrows raised in question and Emmett seemed slightly annoyed. Hopefully that meant that everyone else hadn't been able to hear me.

Edward looked back up, meeting my eye and I could see the apology in them. He leaned forward, slowly pressing a kiss to my temple that made the butterflies in my stomach go off before he lowered his lips so they were level with my ear.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his grip tightening around my waist.

I reached up, kissing his cheek before smiling at him.

"So how as the volleyball game?" I asked.

"We absolutely slaughtered them." Edward said, breaking into a grin.

Mine mirrored his. "I'm sure you guys did."

In the end, it rained for the rest of the night and Sunday morning we were greeted by the normal cloudy skies. After another breakfast, we prepared to head out, getting ready for the two hour drive home. I had to say, despite the minor set backs, the weekend had been fun.

Okay, hoped you enjoyed it and if you did then you can leave me a comment in the little box underneath here, except if you are Debbie Hicks, I swear I will report you if this continues. So I figured out that I suck at writing happy moments for my characters. Bad things, accidents, near death experiences I'm apparently great at so stick with me a bit longer until we get to the beginning of New moon. Things will pick up there.

I'll see you all next Thursday, if my internet decides not to die on me, when Forks will get a very special visitor. Any guesses on who it is? Anyone who guesses right will win an imaginary trophy! Yayyy! Okay, I think I went a little crazy with all the extra stuff this chapter so I'm just going to go before it gets any longer. Okay, Bye!


	26. Chapter 26: Visitor

Ah, no one guessed. Oh well, I'm sure some of you knew who was coming anyways so here it is. Thank you so ded1 and Guest for leaving reviews. Enjoy.

Chapter 26: Visitor

"You want me to do what?" I asked, blinking in surprise. I was partially thinking I had heard wrong which is why I was asking Charlie to repeat himself.

"I was wondering if you would be willing to help me redecorate Bella's room." He said again before explaining further. "She hasn't been up here since she was younger and I really want her to have a good time while she is visiting."

I blinked again, trying to clear my head so I could think properly. Charlie had continued to talk about his daughter even after our first dinner together. I had heard plenty of stories from her as a baby to them vacationing in California, so much in fact that it was almost like she was just another neighbor, just one that I never saw. Still, Charlie had been clear that Bella didn't like Forks so I wondered why she would be visiting now.

"Uh, sure. I can do that. When is she going to be arriving?" I questioned, trying to reorganize everything in my head. Alisha's birthday was coming up, it was only a week away in fact and we were already starting to prepare for that. Okay, Alice and Rosalie were really doing most of that but I was still helping.

"Tomorrow." He said, looking relieved as I started visible gaping.

Shit. "If you knew she was coming, why did you wait until last minute?" I asked, rubbing my temples. This was already giving me a headache.

"It was sort of last minute. I can't get the time off that I usually do so I wasn't going to be seeing her this summer until she suggested that she come up here." He explained.

I took a deep breath, forcibly exhaling. "Okay, let's take a look at this room." I said.

Charlie led the way over to his house and up the stairs before pointing to one of the doors. I opened it, stepping in and tried my best to not cough. It seemed that mostly it just needed to be cleaned. Charlie had said that Bella stopped coming up at fourteen and I was guessing no one had been in here since then.

Everything was covered in a fine layer of dust making the entire room look sort of gray. The walls were a light blue underneath the dirt and the roofed peaked which gave the room an interesting shape. In the corner, there was an old rocking chair, a desk across from it and a bed next to the window. Yellow curtains hung limply in front of it that would have to go, they were too tattered to save. The white pillowcase on the bed was now gray, along with the parts of the sheets that were in view. I stepped forward, fingering the dark blue blanket. It was threadbare and would have to be replaced as well.

"Do you have extra blankets, sheets and curtains?" I asked.

Charlie's face remained blank. I'll take that as a no.

"I'll have to run and grab a few things and the room will have to be cleaned. If it's okay with you, Alisha can come and help you clean while I go shopping." I said.

"That's fine with me. I'd rather be battling some dust than the Friday night rush." He said, cracking a smile.

"Gee, thanks." I replied, not looking forward to it myself.

After giving Alisha instructions on what to clean and throwing all of the bedding into the wash, some of it might still be good after a thorough bleaching, I headed out with my short list. The most important thing I was planning on getting was a blanket and curtains, a small lamp for some extra light and a new set of sheets, just in case.

I was able to find a comforter set that was deep purple with white and light purple lines over it. It would look nice with the light blue walls. The best part was that it came with a sheet set so that was all taken care of. Curtains were a little harder to find and in the end I just grabbed some white lace. I could sow it tonight with the sowing machine and put them on tomorrow. I was also able to find a small, white desk lamp and after thinking back to what I had seen of the room, I grabbed a small mirror as well. It would add a nice touch to the room and this way she wouldn't have to go to the bathroom just to get dressed.

After paying for everything with the money Charlie had given me, I headed back to the house, taking the two bags as I headed inside. After throwing the new bedding in the wash, I headed upstairs to check on the process.

I paused just outside the door as I heard laughter before peaking around the corner. Alisha was laying on the bed, dirt smeared on her forehead and across one of her cheeks. Charlie was standing over her, a small, dirt hand print on his own face. He was currently tickling Alisha with the feather duster. She rolled, trying to get away and would have rolled right off the bed if Charlie hadn't caught her at the last minute before setting her back on her feet.

"You were supposed to be cleaning, not having a dirt fight." I said from the doorway.

Alisha chuckled, wiping at her face. Charlie's eyes were practically shining as he grinned. Thinking back on the scene I had just walked in on, I had to think that Bella missed out. Charlie was a wonderful dad from what I could see and if the only reason Bella had left was because she didn't like Forks than she was nuts. Who would leave a father that was this caring?

"How was the shopping?" Charlie asked, clearing his throat as he picked the broom back up from where it lay forgotten on the floor.

"Good, the bedding is getting washed right now." I told him, stepping further into the room. They had actually gotten a good amount of progress done and the room was mostly clean. There were a couple places on the floor they had missed and the desk needed to be wiped down but other than that the room looked good.

We stayed a little longer as we finished up what was left of the room before we went home and I got started on the curtains. They were a simple project and would look good with the blue of the room. I know it kind of reminded me of the sky which I'm sure she would be appreciative of if she was coming from Florida. She wouldn't get much sun here.

The next day flew by. In the morning I went over to put the finished curtains up and I had to admit that the room looked a lot better than it had the previous day. Charlie left a little before three to head down to Port Angeles. Bella's plane was supposed to be arriving around 4:30.

It was around that time that I started on supper, deciding I would make a double batch and bring some over to Charlie. This way Bella wouldn't have to suffer through his eggs and bacon for supper.

I was half way done with the meal, veggie lasagna, when Edward pulled up. He had just gotten back from a three day hunt and Alisha ran to meet him, latching on to his waist.

"Eddy, you're back." She yelled.

He smiled, patting her back before his eyes landed on me. His eyes right after a hunt were probably my absolute favorite. That was the time when they literally looked like liquid gold.

"Hi," I said from my spot in the kitchen doorway.

He slowly disentangled Alisha, giving her a smile before he walked up to me, wrapping his arms around my form. I wrapped mine around his waist, burying my face into his chest. I breathed in, taking in his smell. I would have to steal one of his shirts to sleep in the next time he has to hunt.

"I missed you." He said, the words barely loud enough for me to hear.

"And I missed you." I replied.

It was then that the timer started beeping. I scowled pushing away from him as he started laughing at my expression.

"What are you making?" He asked, following me over to the stove.

"Food." I said, grinning.

He rolled his eyes, opening the oven door so I could reach in and grab the two glass containers.

"Why so much?"

"I'm making some for Charlie and his daughter. She's visiting and I thought it would be nicer for them if they didn't have to worry about supper as soon as they get home." I explained.

"We helped clean her room to cause it hadn't been in a long time." Alisha commented. "Charlie and I even had a dirt fight and it was really fun. I got dirt all over his face."  
Edward laughed and I let Alisha keep talking about what had happened while I got the dinner around. I put tinfoil over the top of the one that was meant for Charlie before walking it over to his house and putting it in the oven. I then put the oven on low so it would still be warm when they got home, although that should be soon.

When I got back over to my house, it was to see that Edward had already set up the table, getting the bread and butter out from the fridge as well. Alisha was still talking about cleaning the room.

"Look at you." I said, chuckling as Edward pulled out cups as well. "You'll make someone a good wife some day."

He sent me a look before turning back to Alisha. "You know what I think we should do?" He asked her.

She perched up, looking at him eagerly. "What?"

I glanced between the two, not sure what they were planning, although I had a feeling that I wouldn't like it.

"I think it's time that we turn on her." He said as they both sent me vicious grins.

Oh, shit. I couldn't help it. Even though, I knew it was useless, I turned and ran. I hadn't even taken two steps when Edward grabbed my wrists, pulling them above my head so I was almost dangling by them. That was when Alisha attacked, tickling my stomach.

I did my best to ignore it and then to hold it in but it wasn't long until my laughter rang throughout the house. "Stop." I gasped out, between giggles.

I could hear Alisha laughing as well and Edward had an evil look in his eyes. I knew he wasn't going to let me off easy. They paused though, as the door squeaked open. Dad walked in through the door, looking at a file he had clutched in his hand. He looked up, pausing as he took in the scene in front of him.

He blinked twice before looking back to his papers and walking into the living room. "Carry on." He said, offhandedly.

I only had a second to gape in surprise before Alisha started tickling me again. "Dad, you were supposed to save me." I screeched out, tears starting to form in my eyes from laughing.

He appeared in the doorway, looking amused as I wiggled in Edward's grasp, trying to break free. "Hey, if you can't take it then don't dish it out."

I did my best to glare but I'm sure it didn't do much now that I had tears running down my cheeks. "You wouldn't let me torture Alisha though."

He sighed heavily before turning to the other two. "Okay kids, that's enough." He told them.

They sighed as well before they released me. When they did I fixed my shirt, wiping the tears before I turned and glared at all three of them. "You're all evil." I proclaimed before turning and heading back into the kitchen.

The all erupted into laughter.

"See if I ever cook for any of you ever again." I said, eliciting another round of their laughs.

"I guess that means we have to behave." My dad said after he was able to control himself.

Thankfully it wasn't much later that we all settled down to eating supper, Edward even having a small helping for himself. With how much he had been hanging out lately, he had started to master actually looking like he was enjoying the meal. Still, I felt bad for him. I couldn't imagine trying to hurl up that much food when no one was looking. Another reason why I really didn't want to be a vampire. There was no way I was giving up my bacon.

"How late do you plan on staying?" I asked Edward as we picked up the dishes.

He shrugged. "As late as I can until you dad says something. Why?"

"I was thinking of having a fire. We still have some smores stuff left and I promise, none of it will get in your hair." I told him, grinning widely.

That had become our own little joke to tease Rosalie with. She was still mad at Jacob and I don't think anything was going to change that. Let's just all be thankful that she gave up human blood a long time ago.

"As long as I don't have to eat one, I'm fine with that." He said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes, depositing the last plate in the sink. _Do you want to stay tonight?_

His eyebrows rose slightly before he nodded, his eyes seeming to twinkle in that moment. It was still a little weird having someone watch me sleep so it wasn't very often that I extended the invitation. I was just glad that he had kept his word and he hadn't been over without my permission since I found out.

"Well, how about you get the supplies and I'll go see if dad will start the fire." I suggested, already heading out of the kitchen. I was level with the front door when I heard the knock.

Bella's POV

I hated Forks. No, hate wasn't a strong enough word. I loathed Forks. It was always raining, always cold and there was never any sun. It was the complete opposite of Florida and if it hadn't been for Renee's insistence then I wouldn't have even come. As it was, I now sat in the front of Charlie's cruiser, staring out the window even though all I could see was green.

I already couldn't wait for the two weeks to be over.

"So the flight was good?" Charlie asked, not taking his eyes off the road. This was the most conversation we have had since our awkward hello when I got off the plain.

"It was fine." I replied.

The silence stretched between us before Charlie shifted in his seat. "I know this wasn't what you were expected and I'm sorry."

I forced myself to smile as I turned to him. "It's okay. I'm just glad that I still get to spend some time with you." I said, forcing the words out between my numb lips. Grin and bear it, it was only two weeks and then I would be out of here once again and hopefully I would never be back.

"Speaking of that. I wasn't able to get much time off from work but I was able to get some days. Things are pretty hectic right now at the station." He explained.

"That's alright, I don't mind hanging out at the house by myself." I told him. At least it was better than those god awful fishing trips.

"Well, actually you don't have to be by yourself." He said.

I glanced at him, trying to hide the look of horror that wanted to settle onto my face. He better not say that he had gotten me a babysitter or something along those lines. If he had I was going to take a cab back to the airport and go home.

"What do you mean?" I finally managed to choke out.

"You know that old lady that used to live next to us?" He asked.

I shifted through my memories but I couldn't come up with anything. He must have known by the look on my face because he continued talking without waiting for an answer.

"Well, she passed away a while ago and a family moved in. They're from Maine originally but Jeff has a daughter that is your age. Her name is Annabell and she's a sweet girl, helped me get your room ready for you and everything. She does cheering, too." He said, almost as an afterthought.

I looked away because I knew I wouldn't be able to hide the grimace this time. I really wasn't looking forward to seeing the room now. I really hoped there wasn't any pink in there. Maybe I would just sleep on the couch for my stay or leave early. I'm sure I could come up with some excuse about summer homework or what not.

As it was the rest of the ride was filled with silence which I preferred next to the awkward conversation. It was just starting to drizzle slightly by the time we got back to the house and I managed to run inside to avoid most of it. I was pretty proud of myself for not falling when I stopped in the entrance hall, sniffing the air.

"Ch-Dad, what's for supper?" I asked, calling back to him. He had volunteered to grab my bag from the car so I was in the rain as little as possible. He was just walking through the door now.

"I meant to ask you about that." He said, setting my bag down next to the door. "I figured we would get take out. There's plenty of menus in the kitchen so pick out what you want and we'll call it in."  
As soon as he started talking about take-out, I ignored him, walking into the kitchen. The oven was on. I pulled the door open, the smell of cheese and tomato flooding out as I spied a small dish. I reached for the potholders as I flicked the oven off and took the dish out. Carefully I pealed the tin foil back, only managing to burn myself a tiny bit on my finger.

"It look like we already have supper." I said to Charlie.

He walked through the kitchen door, glancing at the vegetable lasagna, his eyes widening in surprise. "Well, that definitely beats take-out."

He moved forward, grabbing a plate and digging into it as I started at him incredulously. He wasn't worried at all? He didn't even know who had made that. It could be poisoned or something.

"Come on Bells, dig in. We'll go thank our neighbors after." He said, already taking a bite.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sure it was Annabell who did this. We'll go over and say thanks after we're done. You can meet her then to." He explained.

Hesitantly I did as he said, dishing out a small portion for myself before taking a seat at the table. I glanced at Charlie but he didn't seem to be choking from any unknown substances. Well, here goes.

I took a bite, chewing slowly. The lasagna was almost slightly to warm but it was eatable with a glass of milk to help wash it down. It was loaded with different types of vegetables as well from carrots and broccoli to peas and zucchini. Well, that was a bit different. Still, nothing tasted out of the ordinary so I swallowed, waiting a few seconds before continuing to eat.

After the meal was eaten and the left overs put in the fridge, I grabbed my bag, dreading what the room would look like. I paused outside the door, hesitating. Well, it's not like Charlie would let someone repaint it or do something drastic so it shouldn't be too bad, right?

I pushed open the door and marched in, not taking the time to focus on anything until I was completely in the room. When I did look around, it was to find that it looked, well, relatively normal. It had been recently cleaned, I could still smell the cleaning solutions in the air. I should probably try and force open my window later to let it air out a bit. The only big differences I could see was that new curtains had been hung up and a new bedspread put down.

Well, that was a surprise.

"Bella, you ready?" I heard Charlie call.

"Coming," I shouted down before setting the bag on the bed. I took the stairs slow but even then I managed to trip over the bottom step. I would have been a heap on the floor if Charlie hadn't grabbed my arm, righting me as I felt my face heat up.

"You know there is a hand rail for a reason." He said, grinning.

I blinked, not quite able to remember if he had ever tried to make jokes about my balance problems before. "So, the neighbors?" I asked, diverting the attention away from me.

He nodded before heading out the door. I followed behind, glad to see that it had stopped sprinkling. Still, I wasn't stupid enough to hope that it would stay dry for the duration of my stay.

Charlie knocked on the door and it was only a few seconds later that it opened. I peered at the girl and I definitely had to admit that she was not what I had expected. When Charlie had said that she was a cheerleader, I had pictured the stereotypical ones that I had seen at both my schools in Arizona and in Florida. I might have even imagine her just a tad bit of a hilly billy seeming he had said that she was from Maine but this girl was nothing like I had imagined.

Her face, a bit heart shaped, was framed by long, straight brown hair that descended to the small of her back, just a few shades lighter than my own. She had thick lips, high cheekbones and startling gray eyes, somewhere between the color of silver and thunderclouds. She looked to be a few inches taller than me and she had an athletic build to her, clearly defined muscles in her arms and legs. She did seem a bit pale, although I was sure that was because of the lack of sun more than anything else.

She smiled wide when she saw Charlie, nice, straight teeth showing between her lips. She was classically pretty, nothing like the flashiness that normal teens tried to obtain that they saw on magazines. I don't think she was even wearing any makeup which was a slight surprise. She definitely wasn't the cheerleader I had expected.

"Hey, Charlie." She said, her voice vibrant. Her eyes slipped past him, meeting my own. "You must be Bella."

"Yes," I told her, taking the hand she held out to me. That was a little weird, I didn't know anybody my age that actually shook hands when they met someone. "And you must be Annabell."

"That's me." She said, glancing back at Charlie. "So what bring you here?"  
"We just wanted to thank you for the meal. I assumed you made it." He explained.

She nodded, her smile widening. "Don't think anything of it. It was easy to make a bit extra and I bet it was better than suffering through his cooking."

She sent the last comment at me and I couldn't help but smile. She had that right at least.

"Would you two like to come in?" She asked, suddenly, opening the door wider. "We were just about to have a campfire. We still have some smores materials that we want to get used up."  
Charlie chuckled and there was a glint in Annabell's eyes.

We had just stepped to the house when there was a blur and suddenly, a girl was standing next to Annabell. She looked to be nine maybe, I hadn't spent to much time around kids. Her hair seemed to be the same shade as Annabell, although hers had a bit of curl to it. Her eyes were blue, clear and bright. She smiled when she saw me, her eyes practically twinkling. "You must be Bella. Uncle Charlie told us all about you, like when you were little and you used to go in fishing trips with him just like I do now. I helped clean your room too. Do you like it? Anny made the curtains and picked out the blanket." She was talking so fast that it almost made me dizzy to listen to but despite that, one thing did manage to stick out.

"Did you say Uncle Charlie?" I asked.

The girl paused before glancing towards Annabell and then at Charlie. "Well, yeah." She said. "I don't have any uncles and I just thought that he was kind of like one so I thought I could call him Uncle Charlie."

Annabell sighed, although the smile was still present. "Well, I guess that's better than any of the other nicknames she could have come up with." She said, a light snicker leaving her lips before she turned to me. "Oh, Bella. This is my little sister Alisha."

I nodded in understanding. That would explain it.

"So do you like it?" Alisha asked, turning back towards me.

I was about to answer when someone else joined the gathering of people in the hall, only I froze when I caught sight of him although my heart started racing. Holy crow, he looked like a Greek god.

Bella seemed like a nice girl, dark brown hair that had a slight wave to it, big, chocolate brown eyes that reminded me of a doe. She even seemed just a tad bit shy, well, maybe not shy but more like she was disconnected with her surroundings. I didn't mean that she seemed spacy or out of it, just that she seemed like more of an observer. Still, I wasn't surprised with her reaction when she saw Edward and I had to quickly hide my chuckle behind a wide grin.

Whatever she was going to say got stuck in her throat, her lips still parted slightly as if she was trying to get the words out. Her eyes widened and even glazed over a tiny bit as she stared at him. The funniest thing though was her face. She seemed extraordinarily pale, especially for living in Florida but as soon as she laid her eyes on Edward, her face went bright red, all the way from her collar bone to the top of her hairline. It was comical seeing the color rise, almost cartoonish really.

I would be lying if I said that since I started dating Edward, I hadn't seen reactions like this before. I was used to dealing with them and rather than get mad or jealous every time it happened, I had just found the humor in it. Why did I find it all so funny? Because I knew Edward and I trusted him. No matter what happened, I knew he loved me, even if a blonde bimbo was hitting on him so I didn't worry. Hence why I was trying not to laugh at the expression on her face.

"Bella, this is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, meet Charlie's daughter, Bella." I said, gesturing as I made the introductions.

Edward nodded in hello before turning to me. "I have to get headed, Alice just called about something important." He said.

It was only because I knew him so well that I detected the lie. As I glanced at him, I noticed the stuttered rise and fall of his chest. He was holding his breath and from what I knew, he had only had to do that a few times, especially right after a hunt.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." I told him. I'd get an answer later, when we were alone. I think right now the best idea would just be to get him out of here.

He leaned forward, placing a kiss on my forehead before turning to Charlie and Bella. "It was nice meeting you and I'm sorry I have to leave so suddenly."

Charlie waved it off as he stepped back, giving Edward room to walk out the door. "Tell everyone I said hi." He called out after him.

"Will do." Edward said.

 _You're still coming over tonight, right?_ I thought after him.

He turned, giving me a small nod before he walked down the steps, disappearing into his car. I bit my lip, a small knot of worry forming in my stomach before I turned back to the others, keeping the smile on my face.

"You guys ready for smores?" I asked, gesturing to the back door. "I'm sure you could get the fire going, isn't the right _Uncle_ Charlie."

I grinned at his slightly startled but pleased look. I'm sure Alisha just about made his day with that comment.

"I'll go get Daddy." She said, running off to the living room.

I led the way out to the back yard, grabbing a few lawn chairs as I did so.

"She seems, very hyper." I heard Bella mutter.

I laughed. "You have no idea."

Despite the fun we had when it came to our small campfire, I was eager to have everyone leave and to call it a night. I wanted to know what had been up with Edward and if he was okay. I'm sure it wasn't anything big, I mean if it had been he probably would have just disappeared without anyone noticing or he wouldn't have left at all seeming he was so overprotective.

Still, I was grateful when Bella suggested heading inside. She was clutching her arms, even while wearing a light jacket. I'm sure the temperature around here was a bit different for her, even though both Alisha and I were still in shorts.

Dad and Alisha worked to put out the fire, Alisha enjoying all the steam that the hose and fire made. I used this distraction to slip inside the house and up to my room. When I did, I made my way to the window, sliding it open. At this point I was really thankful that my window was on the side of the house that was facing the woods. I could just imagine the fuss it would cause if Charlie ever caught Edward sneaking into my room one night.

I sat on my bed and it wasn't a long wait until Edward had appeared, sitting next to me. Immediately I reached out, taking his hand in mine.

"You okay?" I asked, gazing over his form. He definitely looked more relaxed and he was actually breathing this time. That was nice to see. Yet, despite how relaxed he appeared, there still seemed to be a bit of turmoil in his eyes.

"I'm fine now. I was just taken a bit . . . unaware." He reassured.

I could feel my eyebrows rising towards my hairline at his wording. Since when had that ever happened.

"I can't hear her." He told me, before I could ask the question. "At all. It's similar to how it was with you but it feels a bit different. At first I thought it was just Charlie but when I focused on what you were saying I realized there was someone else. I could hear her heart beating even her breathing but not her thoughts."

He ran his hand through his hair, making it messier than it usually was. "I thought I had gotten used to not hearing people's thoughts when I met you but apparently it still bothers me."

I laughed as his face almost resembled a pout. "Okay, that would explain why you would be annoyed but not why you would have to leave, unless Alice really needed you?" I questioned.

"A lie." He explained. "When I came around the corner, I wasn't expecting the scent. Apparently you two are more alike than just the thoughts."

"So she has an appealing scent as well?" I asked, not sure how I felt about that. Edward had never seemed to struggle with his nature other than with me. It worried me, that there were others that could cause the same reaction. What would happen if he wasn't in control like he had been tonight?  
"Similar, just as strong actually. The only difference is she smelled more like flowers while you smell more like citrus."

I nodded, having heard that before. "Well, it sounds like you've had an interesting night." I said, leaning into his shoulder.

His laugh that followed sounded hollow, dry. "Tell me about it." He sighed. "I should be fine next time. I just wasn't expecting it is all."

"Hopefully you'll be able to handle it. She definitely took a liking to you." I said, giggling.

He groaned in exasperation and I had to chuckle again. He leaned towards me until our foreheads were touching. "As if I need any more of that. You know, this might be the one time I'm happy I can't hear someone's thoughts."

"So you're not curious to hear what she is thinking?" I asked.

He thought for a moment before shaking his head. "It might frustrate me but I have no interest in her thoughts. The only ones I want to hear is yours."

I'm sure my cheeks were slightly tinted at that point. "Well, if there was one person I didn't want to hear my thoughts it would be you." I teased him.

"Why? Something you don't want me to hear?" He asked, smirking.

"Oh tons. For instance there's the fact that I have the hots for this one guy." He raised an eyebrow so I continued, doing my best to keep my face straight. "But he must play with his sister's makeup because he sparkles an awfully lot, either that or he's just gay."

Edward did not look impressed. "Is that so?" He asked, a slight edge to his voice and then all of a sudden, his hands were pressed again my stomach.

"Edward," I warned, guessing at what he was planning. "You won't be staying the night if my dad finds out your still here so I wouldn't advise making extra noise."

"Don't worry, he's down stairs with Alisha watching t.v. He won't hear a thing." He said, a glint in his eyes and then he started tickling me again.

I was so going to get him back for this.

Well, I hoped you liked the chapter. If you did you can leave a review and if you don't feel like it than I'll see you next Thursday at Alisha's birthday party.


	27. Chapter 27: The Birthday Party

Thank you for Guest and Anti-Bella for leaving reviews and just so you know, a werewolf will not be imprinting on her. Bella is planned to only have a minimal part in this story until later on and even then she won't be that big of a character. Sorry if you guys don't like that but that is just how everything is planned out. Now, onto the story.

Chapter 27: The Birthday Party

It was Sunday before I caught another glimpse of Bella, she was walking with her dad to the cruiser and she didn't look particularly happy. The next time I saw her, it was Tuesday and I was heading over to the Cullens with Alisha at my side. We were just climbing into my truck when she peaked out her front door.

Alisha broke into a grin before hurtling out the passenger side door.

"Bella," she called, stopping on their front porch. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my birthday party on Friday. Rosy and Alice are getting it ready and it's going to be really fun."

"I don't know." I heard Bella say, looking slightly awkward.

"But it's going to be carnival themed so it's going to be really fun and if you're scared of clowns you don't have to worry. There won't be any there, I promise."

I had to hide my laughter behind my hand. Alisha had been very firm about the fact that she didn't want any clowns. At first Alice had been disappointed but she had quickly recovered from it. My guess was that she had seen a vision of what Alisha would have been like if there were clowns. Let's just say that when she had been five years old, she had decided she was old enough for horror movies. Now, it was bad if you ever mentioned the movie "It" to her.

Bella paused for a moment before speaking. "I guess if it's okay I can come."

She glanced at me questionably and I gave her a quick nod, reassuring her that it was fine.

"Okay, I'll see you at," Alisha paused before turning towards me. "What time is the party again?"

"It's at two," I told her, chuckling.

She turned back to Bella, relaying the information before climbing back in my truck. I gave Bella a wave before I headed out. Alice wanted to go over party details before we really started to set everything up.

It wasn't until Friday, the day of Alisha's party that we actually saw Bella again.

The morning had been sunny and warm, although around ten a thick layer of clouds appeared. It was around then that all the Cullens showed up, carrying everything that was deemed necessary. Personally, I wasn't sure that everything she had planned was necessary but I had given up arguing a long time ago.

As it stood now, we had a popcorn maker and a cotton candy maker set up on a table outside. Esme was manning that station and already had a good amount of each made up. There was also another table next to her that contained a bunch of snacking stuff like a crackers and meat platter, some veggies, chips and juice. All the usual stuff when it came to food.

Alice was going to be manning an apple bobbing game, Emmett a toy gun game and Jasper had a dart game all set up. There was also some other things like ring toss and bean bag toss set up that wouldn't necessarily need someone there. Alice had gotten a bunch of little stuffed animals to give away as prizes for the games. I was just happy that dad had said no to the dunk tank.

Everything had been decorated with light red and yellows, inside and outside. The front door was open and Alice had made a kind of walkway that led to the back door and through to the back yard so we wouldn't really have to worry about greeting everyone at the door.

Alisha had invited most of the children that she had in her class last year and a few others that she had gotten to know over the summer, maybe about twenty-five children in all. Jacob would be here along with Billy who would actually be coming this time. I'm not sure how that was going to work out but hopefully everyone would play nice, well, maybe they would at least be civil to each other. It helped that Charlie would be there.

A few guests trickled in a little early but when two actually arrived, it seemed like everyone arrived in a horde. There seemed to be children every where and parents crowding our back lawn. I had thought that we would have plenty of room back here, it was fairly big but looking at it now I was starting to doubt that. It seemed almost a little too crowded.

I didn't have much time to worry about it however because soon I was called away, refilling the refreshment table and doing my best to make sure that none of the children decided to snoop around the house.

I was just refilling the punch when I noticed Charlie and Bella walking through the door. I glanced at the clock, noting that it was 2:30.

"You guys are late." I called out from the kitchen.

Bella glanced my way, her cheeks going pink. "Sorry." She said before holding up the small package that was in her hand. "We waited until last minute."  
"Well then come out and join everyone. Most of the people are in the back yard." I explained.

I was keeping an eye on Bella's expression and I wasn't disappointed when she stepped out the backyard. Her eyes skimmed around, widening considerable. She made a second pass and I didn't miss it as her eyes stopped on each of the Cullens.

Jacob detached himself from the crowd, grinning as he caught sight of us. "Hey Annabell, Chief, Bella."

Bella just looked mostly confused as she stared at him.

"Sorry I wasn't home when you guys came down to visit." He said, turning to Charlie.

"No problem, Jake. You're only young once and the summer is starting to wind down, you've got to get all the freedom you can before school starts back up."

Jacob groaned. "Don't remind me." He turned to Bella after that. "Long time no see."

If her face was anything to go by, she did not have a clue what he was talking about.

"I'm Billy's son." He explained and there was a look of realization on her face.

"You're Rachel's and Rebecca's brother." She said, almost hesitantly.

"Come on," he said, sounding like he wanted to groan again. "We used to make mud pies together and everything and that's the first thing you think of."

"Well, it seems like you're not as cool as you think you are." I told him, trying to ease the slight tension.

"It would seem so." He retorted, although I was thankful that he still seemed to be in a good mood.

Mostly though I was just utterly stupefied. I realized that Bella's last time up here was over four years ago but shouldn't she at least remember people, especially ones that are so close to her father? Maybe she just had a really bad memory.

I was thankful when Edward joined our small group of people, one of his arms going to snake around my waist. "Esme was wondering if she could see you for a minute." He said, glancing around.

I had to hide a giggle when Bella's face went completely red when Edward looked at her. "Sure," I said, already turning away from everyone. "Is everything okay?"  
It was a few steps later that Edward spoke. "Everything is perfect, you just looked like you needed to be rescued."

A laugh escaped my lips before I could stop it. "Oh my prince, how ever may I thank you?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

He chuckled. "I don't need any payment. I consider saving you from any danger as part of my job as boyfriend."

"And awkward conversation now qualifies as danger?" I questioned.

"Of course, just think, you could have been bored to death."

I rolled my eyes but I couldn't deny that his words made me pleased. Why? I wasn't quite sure.

I leaned into Edward as we continued to walk around the perimeter of my backyard. Everyone seemed to be having fun. The children were all busy with the games and the parents were all huddled together by the refreshment table, gossiping I'm sure. Alisha was surrounded by her friends and seemed to be having an amazing time. I almost wanted to snicker as I saw her holding Rosalie's hand, introducing her to all her friends.

I glanced to Edward when I felt him tug lightly on my side. I followed where he was looking and realized that I had almost walked right into Billy.

"Oh," I managed to say, my cheeks tinting pink at my absentmindedness in that moment.

Billy looked to me, his dark eyes penetrating. "Annabell, Edward." It looked like he was tasting something sour when he said Edward's name.

I managed to smile. "Hello Billy, are you having fun?" I asked.

He nodded slowly. "Yes, thank you for the invite."

"Please, you know how much Alisha loves Jacob. She practically demanded that he be here." I said, waving away his words.

"Are you ready to be going to school soon?" He asked, his eyes leaving Edward and meeting mine. "Have you put any thought into where you'll be going to college?"

I groaned in response. In truth I had been avoiding the whole college thing mainly because I had no clue what I really wanted to do or where I even wanted to go. I wasn't sure whether to go near or far, north or south. All I really knew was that I wanted to stay small town. I liked that I could walk around and know just about everyone by sight, if not by name.

Oh, and we can't forget the fact that if Alice's visions are correct, which she has only been wrong a few times, I might not have the time to go to college.

For the first time, Billy cracked a small smile, probably knowing the reason behind my groan. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll figure something out. I remember Rachel worrying over everything before she got that scholarship to WSU."

"I hope so." I said. "Truthfully, I just want it all to be over with."  
He chuckled before turning to Edward. "And your plans?" He asked, almost hesitantly.

"I'll be going wherever she does." He said, smiling at Billy before there was an almost evil glint in his eyes. "Of course, Annabell won't be able to stay in many dorms because she won't be eighteen when she goes to college but there is always the option for us to rent an apartment."

I glanced to Edward, surprised by this outburst, although I had given a seconds thought to that problem, I hadn't really considered what it would mean and I definitely hadn't talked to Edward about us moving in together.

Billy however seemed to not like that idea. His face had paled considerably and he was clenching the armrests on his wheelchair.

"Of course it will be a new experience and Annabell can teach me how to cook. She makes wonderful meals." Edward smile widened until it was a little bit too wide, his teeth glinting.

In that moment, I didn't know whether to laugh at Billy's face or to scowl at Edward. Instead, I grabbed his arm, starting to pull him away from Billy. "Sorry but Esme really needed to see us about something. Enjoy yourself." I called to him.

He still looked slightly horrified so I turned on Edward. "What was that?" I hissed quietly so that others around me wouldn't here me.

He was chuckling all the while, a grin spread across his face. "You should have heard him. When I told him I was going with you, he was glad that we wouldn't be able to stay in the same room, perhaps even dorm. When I started talking about an apartment, he was terrified that there would be no one around."

Although I would admit that I could find that slightly fun, mostly I was just horrified myself. "You know you didn't have to be a jerk to him. He just worries." I said, defending him.

"He just puts to much faith in his legends." He commented, sobering up slightly.

I paused, turning to him as I lifted an eyebrow.

He sighed. "It doesn't matter if they are real, he still believes in something that he has no proof of. It's foolish."

"And you're mean." I told him, feeling slightly like the children that surrounded me.

He paused before sighing again. "I was just having a bit of fun, but I can see how I was a bit coarse. I'll apologize the next time I see him." He said.

I pointed back into the direction we had just come from. "Now and behave after that."

"Yes, mommy." He said, grinning as he disappeared into the crowd, to fast for me to at least try to hit him for that comment.

Instead I rolled my eyes, cracking a slight smile. Despite what he had done, it was nice to see him that playful with someone that wasn't his brothers. It wasn't that common that he was really relaxed enough to tease me in public settings.

"Anna."

I turned toward my dad who had been the one to call my name.

"Will you go and get the cake?" He asked. "We'll do present after that."

I nodded, already heading in the direction of the house although it took me a few minutes to get through the crowd of people. When I did, I made my way into the kitchen, thankful that no one was in here. We were not going to have another party that was this big again, it was a little outrageous and there were way too many people.

Alice had ordered a two teared cake for the party. The bottom tear was white with red strips running down it while the second tier was white with a red and yellow square pattern. On top of it she had placed a toy Ferris wheel and made it so that a candle sit snugly in each chair of the Ferris wheel, surprisingly there were eight in total which worked seeming that was how old Alisha was turning.

I grabbed a knife, one sharp enough to cut the cake but dull enough so she wouldn't cut herself. Now I just needed a platter to put the cake on. We had used most of them for the other food so I opened the bottom of the cupboard, reaching into the back to see if we had another one to use. It took me a second but eventually I was able to find a red one that would look nice with the cake.

I sit back, pulling my upper half out from the cabinet. That was when my elbow smacked into the edge of the wood. I paused for a second and then the pain exploded, a sharp ache in my elbow and running down my arm. My hand went numb, my forearm tingled and my elbow now had stabbing pain.

The platter fell from my hand, clattering against the floor as I pulled my arm into my stomach, groaning against the pain.

Shit, shit, that fucking hurts. I was near tears at the pain and I couldn't even move my hand at all in that moment.

All of a sudden, Edward was standing in the doorway, looking slightly windswept. His eyes were wide and they became frantic when his eyes found my form on the floor where I was still curled up.

In my head, I was screaming curse words, at least managing to not say them out loud so the kids wouldn't hear me screaming in pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked, down beside me. His hands cupped my face and I blinked against the tears. Alice and Carlisle appeared behind him, both looking considerably concerned.

I took a breath, managing to speak without swearing. "Stupid funny bone." I groaned out. "It had a sick sense of humor."

Edward looked incredulous and after a small pause, all three of them started laughing. I chuckled weakly along with them, still lying on the floor.

"Well, if that is all it is you might want to control your thoughts. Your pretty loud right now." Alice said, wincing only slightly.

I gave her an apologetic look as I imagined the cover. I stayed where I was until most of the pain had subsided, although most of my arm was still numb and it was hard for me to move my finger.

Carlisle did a quick check of my elbow, making sure I hadn't done anything to damage it as Alice washed the platter and got the cake ready. After I was all set, the four of us walked outside, the chaos immediately stopping as everyone gathered around the empty table, Alisha taking the seat at the head.

At this point Rosalie was going haywire taking pictures, especially during cake and presents. There were plenty of oohs and aahs at the gifts she received, although there wasn't anything special outside of her family. Alice had gotten her a gift receipt for a few lessons at a gymnastics/tumbling place in port Angeles. Rosalie had gotten her a couple of the leotards that gymnasts wore. Emmett and Jasper had both gotten her some of the new Just Dance games and I had to admit that I was excited to try those out myself. Esme and Carlisle had gotten her a small gem growing kit. I thought that was kind of cool and I think she would have fun with it to. From the looks of it, you could actually grow different gems into shapes before making them into jewelry. Edward had gotten Alisha a small, toy piano and actually planned on teaching her how to play.

I couldn't help but shake my head at that. Of course he gets her something musical. My gift was simple compared to all of them. I had gotten her a small Mushu plush from Mulan. That had been her favorite movie of all time and Mushu was her favorite character. She thought he was hilarious.

Dad had given her a piece of mom's old jewelry earlier this morning which she was wearing now. He had given Alisha a charm bracelet. Originally it had been Alisha and I that had bought that for mom one mother's day. It had a bow on it to represent me, duh, cheering. For Alisha it had a blue gem that was the same color of her eyes. The one for mom had been a heart and the one for dad had just been the letter J. It's not like they make many charms for guys.

Thankfully after all the presents were over, everything was starting to wind down. People started leaving in a trickle until there were only a few parents left who were helping to pick up. I was very grateful to them, although the Cullens were all still here and I'm sure they could have done in just a few minutes if no one was looking.

As it was, I think this had been a pretty successful party. Everyone had fun and it seemed like the worst thing that had happened over all was me banging my elbow.

I should have knocked on wood because I had spoken to soon. As Alisha was carrying a tray of left over food inside, she caught her toe on a rock, not being able to see that it was there. She fell forward, not able to catch herself because of the tray of food. Her knee skimmed against the lip of the door, skin tearing. Blood was already welling up to the surface by the time I was next to her. Tears were in her eyes but she had yet to shed them, instead she bit her lip as she looked at her knee.

"Are you okay?" I asked, glancing around at the Cullens, all of them but Carlisle and Edward had frozen.

She nodded slowly, her tears welling up and falling down her cheeks. Rosalie started moving then, coming towards Alisha.

"Why don't we get you inside and your dad can get that cleaned up." She said, scooping Alisha up. Her fists were clenched and her eyes were hard but her smile was gentle.

"I'll work on getting the food all picked up." I said, already grabbing at some of the dry out carrot sticks.

When I glanced back at the yard, Jasper had disappeared, Emmett and Alice looking a bit more stiff but they continued to help clean up what was left.

Well, I guess all in all it could have gone a lot worse.

Hope you enjoyed and sorry it was a little short this week, the next chapter will be longer. So I'm not quite sure what I have planned for the next chapter so you don't get any heads this time. See you all next week.


	28. Chapter 28: Worst Day Ever

Thank you to Guest, ded1 and Photographlivelovelaugh for leaving reviews. Oh and Littlelonerfairy. P.s. You'll have to wait and see. I have plans *insert evil laugh here*

Chapter 28: Worst. Day. Ever.

After Alisha's birthday, it seemed like just a couple days later that we were getting ready for school although in reality it was two weeks. Edward had been a little tense at first after the accident but he had loosened up again and things had returned to normal.

Bella had stayed for another week after the party before departing home, which she looked happier doing that then I had seen her at all before.

Alice took us all school shopping, as if we really needed any more new clothes, but at least we were actually able to get materials as well, like notebooks and pencils, all the little things. And then, just like that it was the first day of school.

I rode with Edward and Alice that morning, arriving early to see the parking lot packed and filled with people. It seemed like everyone wanted to get in socialization time before school actually started. Either that or get their schedules, I thought as I noticed the giant crowd in front of the students. Alice had gone online last night and printed all of ours off. I had it folded in my pocket and already knew all of my classes.

We were just climbing out of Edward's car when we were surrounded by people, all the ones that I had only seen a few times over the summer. Lauren and Angela were the first ones that I embraced, squeezing tightly.

"It's so good to see you guys." I said, pulling back.

Lauren's skin was a few shades darker than normal. I attributed this to the fact that she just got back from a vacation with her family in California. With her tan skin and blonde hair, she looked like the stereotypical cheerleader. I'm sure she loved that.

"You to. Mom says you have to come over again sometime." Lauren responded before her eyes glinted. "Can you believe that cheering starts up next week? Of course it's only football season but we need to scope out the recruits for competition season."

"Which of course Alice and Angela will be a part of." I said, glancing at the two individuals. Alice was grinning while Angela just had a hesitant smile.

"Of course, Coach would drag Alice to tryouts if she didn't go on her own." Lauren announced.

I leaned into her slightly. "Now we just need to get both of them tumbling." I said in a fake whisper.

Angela paled while Alice just smiled wider.

Lauren sighed heavily. "If only. We'll have to work them day and night."

I started laughing, not able to help myself. "So what classes do you two have?"

We compared schedules eagerly to see that Lauren and I shared Physics and Stat. Angela had history, stats and gym with me. Alice had AP Lit with me and Physics. Edward had AP Lit, Physics and gym with me. Earlier he had gotten the bright idea that he should make it so that him and I had the same schedule. I had abruptly told him no, not even trying to sugarcoat it. I loved Edward but I still needed my space. I seriously think I would have gone crazy if I had him in every class.

The only class that I didn't have any of my immediate friends in was home ec. Neither Alice or Edward had chosen that class, neither one wanted to force down more human food. Lauren had taken a business class for her elective and Angela had taken a journalism one.

Truth be told, I was kind of looking forward to that class. I was hoping that I would learn some recipes that might even rival Esme's, although I wasn't betting on it.

Angela and I split ways from everyone else, heading to History together as they headed to their own classes. We were one of the first few students in the classroom so we grabbed two of the desks in the back. For some reason I hated having someone behind me and I always did my best to get a seat where I could see everything in the room.

It seemed that senior history was going to be just as big of a bore as last year was. Well, at least I could depend on Angela for good notes if I ever fell asleep in class. She actually liked all this stuff.

AP Lit was next. Edward and Alice met me at the door and we all walked in together. The desks were arranged in a horseshoe shape around teacher's. This class would be my smallest class so far. With Edward and Alice, there were four other students not including myself, one of which was Eric. He waved when he saw me, choosing a seat opposite me.

Alice walked with me to Physics next which I at least understood a bit better than bio last year.

When lunch came around, I was ready to go. I had forgotten how tiring actually using your brain could be and just think, I was only half way done with the day. Why couldn't senior year just be over with already?

I was so busy complaining in my head about this that I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going. I had stepped half off the curb as we were heading to the cafeteria and when I went to take my next step, it slipped.

Alice grabbed my wrist before I could fall, yanking me upright. It took a few seconds for my heart to return to normal and by the time it did, I was wide awake, no longer tired from the morning classes.

"Thanks for that save." I said, pulling my arm back as I righted myself.

"You have no idea." Alice said, before explaining. "You almost just split your knee open on the curb. What happened to Alisha at her birthday party would have been nothing compared to it."

I paled slightly, absentmindedly rubbing my sore wrist. I could already feel the muscles in my shoulder protesting at what had just happened but I would take sore muscles over what Alice had seen any day.

At lunch, our whole group sat together, Ben and Mike sitting with us as well. According to Lauren, Mike and Jessica had dated for a while over the summer before breaking up a few weeks ago. When he had joined us at our table, it was with his hair a little longer than usual and gelled into a messy style. It was easy to tell who he was copying but he didn't have the copper hair to make it worth noticing.

It would also explain why I was back to getting glares from Jessica who was sitting on the other side of the cafeteria.

After lunch it was Stats with Lauren and Angela. We walked into class, grabbing three seats that were open towards the middle of the room. They were practically the only one that were left.

From the rumors that I had heard, Mr. Varner had retired over the summer and was planning on moving south. The new teacher they had gotten was plenty younger and apparently had a unique teaching style.

I could see what they meant as soon as he walked in the room. He was definitely younger, probably just out of college. His hair was short and black and he was probably about my height, a little short for a guy. Still, that didn't seem to bother him. He walked right up to the board, writing out his name before turning to us. "I'm Mr. Mills. I see you all have a seat, that good. Everyone stand up."

I cast a glance at Lauren, doing as I was asked.

"Okay, now I want all the boys on that side and all the girls on that one." He gestured.

There was squeaking chairs as everyone moved to comply. There were sixteen students in the class, six girls and ten boys.

"Now, what percentage of you are boys?" There was a pause as no one answered. "Come on, any guesses would be good."

"62%?" A boy on the other side called out.

"Yes good. Now all the athletes on one side and then everyone else on the other." Mr. Mills called out.

This time it was about twelve and four, the bigger number being the athletes.

"Now, what is the percentage of those who don't do sports?" He asked, glancing around.

"25%." I said, loud enough for him to hear me.

"Good, now if I picked a random student, what are the odds that I would pick someone who didn't do sports?" He questioned.

"A 1:4 chance." Angela called out.

Mr. Mills nodded again. "Right. Everyone, welcome to Statistics. Take a seat and let's start class."  
I chuckled as I moved back to my desk, agreeing that his style was a bit different. Hopefully this would be a fun year.

Home ec was next. The room was half filled with different kitchen stations, the other half holding desks big enough for two people to sit at. I entered, grabbing a seat by myself seeming none of my close friends was in this one with me. It was only a few minutes later that a girl sat next to me. I glanced at her, trying to remember where I had seen her from before because she looked oddly familiar. I was sure it wasn't just from around the hall either.

It took me a second to place her but when I did, I had to work to contain my chuckle. She was the girl that had beat Emmett during the pep rally. She had been a freshman last year so she was now a sophomore. Her curly red hair was pulled back but there were still plenty of tendrils that escaped. She had deep brown eyes, almost black and looked pale. Either she hadn't gotten much sun this summer or she didn't tan well.

She turned, catching my eye and managed a small, nervous smile before looking away, staring at the front.

"Hi, I'm Annabell." I said, deciding I would introduce myself.

"I know." She said, before clamping a hand over her mouth. She eyed me before gulping and removing her hand to speak again. "I'm sorry, it's just everyone knew you last year when you moved here and then you started hanging out with the Cullens. No one has ever made friends with them before and you did."

I stared at her for a second, trying to take in what had just happened. Apparently I was a celebrity now. I don't think I really liked that. I just hoped that the wide-eyed look she was giving me wouldn't stay.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Chelsea." She told me just as an older woman walked through the door, carrying a small pile of papers.

"Hello everyone. I'm Mrs. Wilde and I will be your home ec teacher. Everyone turn and introduce yourself to the person next to you. They will be your partner until the midterms at least, if not for the rest of the year." She paused, allowing us to do so.

I just glanced to Chelsea, throwing her a grin. I supposed I could have gotten worse.

"Now that that's taken care of, everyone up. Take a recipe and head to the set up that matches the number on your desk. You'll find all the ingredients you need in your area or one of the two fridges."

Chelsea almost ran up front as she grabbed a recipe while I went to found our station. The number on our desk had been six and the corresponding counter was in the corner by the door. I grabbed the two aprons that were sitting on the counter, putting on one and handing the other to Chelsea.

While she was doing that, I took the opportunity to look over the recipe. It looks like we were supposed to be making chocolate chip cookies. It was a simple recipe and one I had made countless times.

"Do you cook a lot?" I asked Chelsea as she finished tying the sting, eyeing the recipe.

She nodded.

"Do you want to spice this up a bit then?"

She paused before a smile slowly spread over her lips. I would take that as a yes.

"Why don't we make chocolate cookie with white chips?" She suggested.

"If you can find any white chocolate chips it sounds like a plan." I stated. I had just finished getting the words out of my mouth when she started looking through the cupboards, handing me the stuff we would need as she found it. In the end, we did find what we wanted so we got to work altering the recipe.

Along with the cocoa and the white chocolate chips, I added a little extra vanilla and Chelsea sprinkled in some cinnamon. We had enough time to get the batter made and the cookies in the oven before Mrs. Wilde walked by to check on us.

Chelsea and I made sure we looked busy, washing the dishes we had used, giggling softly as she walked away.

I perked up a few minutes later, already smelling the cookies. It seemed that the other groups could do because slowly they started checking their own. I knew that ours still had a few minutes though so I left them alone to cook.

As I glanced at Chelsea, I was amazingly glad that both Edward and Alice had decided to not take this class with me. Not only would they have hated it but it gave me a chance to meet new people. I grinned at the thought of either of the Cullens in this class. They had told me that as far as food goes, chocolate was the worst. Something about the taste and texture of it made them gag the most. Surprisingly, vanilla ice cream was one the thing that didn't taste absolutely horrible, although they still had to hack it up after eating it.

"The cookies are probably done by now." Chelsea said, holding a pot holder out to me.

I took it absentmindedly as she pulled the oven door open. Seeming the cookies were in fact done, I reached in to grab the tray.

 _It's such a shame you two didn't take the class._ I thought to both Alice and Edward. _I'm sure you would have loved it._

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I wasn't paying enough attention to what I was doing. I grabbed the pan with the potholder, my finger curling around it but as my thumb did as well, it rested against the hot metal.

It took me a second to feel the heat and when I did, I dropped the pan, recoiling from it. It landed with a thud on the oven door, cookies flying in all directions. Chelsea managed to catch one while before she quickly dropped it at the temperature.

Shit, fuck, that hurts. I put my thumb in my mouth, starting to suck on it. I groaned in annoyance, mostly at myself. Not only had I messed up, I could tell I had projected my pain as well.

 _Sorry, false alarm. Just managed to burn myself._

I knew that Alice was probably chuckling to herself, I also knew that Edward was probably worrying.

"Are you okay?" Chelsea asked, turning the oven off and using a second mitt to pick up the tray that now only had three cookies left on it.

"Yeah," I mumbled around my thumb that was still in my mouth. "You?"

She nodded as I studied her hand. It was a bit red but it wouldn't blister. Mrs. Wilde approached us then, glancing around at what had taken place. The other students were all watching out of the corner of their eyes as they did their own stuff. I resisted the urge to tell them to mind their own business or else they might get burned as well.

Mrs. Wilde leaned forward, grabbing one of the cookies from the pan. She took a bite before looking between the two of us. "Too bad the rest of these were ruined, they're good. Make sure you clean up you're mess."

I glanced at Chelsea, a confused look on my face. She looked just as surprised as I was. I quickly shrugged it off though, starting to clean everything up. I was definitely going to have a blister on my thumb but I guess it could have been worse.

In the end, we each got one of the cookies that were left and it tasted surprisingly good for being thrown around.

When I walked out the door, ready for gym, I wasn't at all surprised to see Edward waiting for me outside. His brow was puckered and his lips were pressed into a thin line.

"Are you okay?" He asked, grabbing my hand and examining it before I was even able to answer.

I rolled my eyes deciding I would just let him have his moment. He would still check even if I insisted that I was fine. After a good fifteen seconds he glanced up, wearing a sheepish smile.

"You can't blame me for being worried, especially with your apparent luck today." He said.

"I assume Alice told you about my near mishap then." I said as we started walking to the gym.

"Told, saw, something along those lines."  
"So are you ready for gym then?" I asked, deciding I'd rather not stick to this topic.

He grinned, probably knowing what I was doing but thankfully he went along with it anyway. We split when we got to gym and then rejoined after we had changed. Angela joined us as well along with Ben who apparently had the class too.

The gym teacher decided that we could just play dodge ball for the day. After he announced that, Edward leaned over so he could whisper in my ear.

"His wife has been nagging him saying he should lose some weight for health reasons." he explained. "He forgot to plan lessons because he was so wrapped up in how to get out of exercising."

I covered my mouth to muffle my laughter.

For most of the class, I felt bad for Edward. Seeing him in action and then here when he had to hold back so much, it must have been boring. So, I figured I could make it interesting for him, it especially helped that we were on opposite teams.

During the first game I made sure to watch him. He mostly hung back, only tossing a few balls and avoiding most of them until there was a good throw which he let hit him. By the time the second game started, I was ready.

I waited until I had a ball before turning my sights on him. It was at that moment that a group of people were throwing their own balls at Edward. Perfect.

I threw my own just as I shouted, at least so that only he could hear me. _Voldemort's nipple!_

He froze in shock, glancing at me as he got pegged with three different balls. I smiled, giving him a small wave as he sent me a playful glare.

By the time the third game started, I knew he was out for revenge, I could tell by the gleam in his eye. I managed to stay out of the way of his throws, some of them approaching speeds that might be questioned by regular people. In the end, I was out from a throw of Bens. I was so concentrated on Edward that I hadn't even noticed his.

The fourth game was when everything went to hell. I was looking out for other peoples throws do I didn't even see Edward when he threw his. I'm sure he had been expecting me to notice and dodge but instead, I heard him call my name frantically right before the impact.

He had thrown it hard, faster than the others could have hoped to achieve. I hadn't realized rubber could be so hard but after it hit my face, I could immediately feel the blood dripping from my nose.

Fuck. I made sure not to project it this time as I started swearing in my head, pinching my nose shut.

"Are you okay?" It was Angela who was now standing next to me. The whole class had stopped, watching what was taking place.

"You know what, I'm done." I said, my voice coming out funny as I marched towards the door. This whole thing was bullshit. Apparently today just hated me. First I get my shoulder tweaked, then I burn myself and now I have a bloody nose in gym.

I glanced at Edward to see him standing against the wall, his hands clenched into fist. I knew he probably wasn't breathing at his point and his face looked absolutely murderous.

Great.

I walked to the bathroom, Angela following behind me, fretting the whole way. When I got there, I leaned over the sink before letting my nose go. A good amount of blood poured into the sink before it slowed so my nose was just dripping.

Angela held out a paper towel and I thanked her as I took it, wiping gingerly at my nose. It didn't look broken and it didn't feel that way but it still was a bit sore.

I glanced in the mirror, wiping at the blood that was on my upper lip. When it was all gone, I pressed the paper to my nostril, hoping to stem any more that might drip.

I had a small splattering of blood on the hem of my shirt and the sink still had traces of it.

"I'll take care of it. You should tilt your head back." Angela told me, already turning the water on to wash all of it away.

I sat against the wall, leaning my head back against the tile as she had told me to.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked as she sat next to me.

"Yeah, just frustrated. My luck hasn't been the best the past few hours." I informer her.

"Then let's hope it has something to do with being the first day back." She told me.

I snorted, regretting it instantly as more blood came out my nose. "Well, let's just be thankful that I came to school with Edward and Alice. At this rate I would probably crash my car on the way home."

Angela chuckled. "It would be last year all over again."

"Hey, Tyler ran into me, not the other way around." I said but silently I had to agree with her. I don't think I could deal with another year like this past one had been. Vampires trying to kill me wouldn't fall in my top ten best memories.

Angela glanced at the watch she was wearing, I know, she's one of the few people I know that actually still wears them. "We should be getting back, class will be over soon and then we can go home. Hopefully your luck will improve by then."

We stood and I checked my nose again. It seemed to have stopped bleeding but I still brought an extra wad of paper towels with me just in case. We slipped into the locker room, changing quickly before joining the rest of the class. Thankfully they didn't have much time to question me about what had happened because the bell rang a few seconds later.

The students filtered out, some casting glances towards me as Edward came to stand beside me. He still seemed stiff, although he was at least breathing now.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I had to admit that I was starting to get tired of that question.

"Oh as if you weren't listening in." I said, managing to get a small smile out of him. "Are you ready to go?"

He simply nodded. We walked together out to the car where Alice met us, looking rather grim herself. We drove to the elementary school and waited for Alisha to get out.

There was nothing but silence as no one spoke although Edward and Alice kept throwing looks at each other. I'm sure they were communicating back and forth but they were doing it too quick for me to really be able to decipher their meanings. Eventually I pulled out my homework and started working on that. It at least occupied part of my mind but there was still plenty of space for me to be disgruntled.

Alisha eventually joined us, the tension easing slightly as her and Alice got in a conversation about their day. I was thankful by the time we got home and I was able to climb out of the car.

I turned to the two Cullens though when I noticed that they weren't moving from their seats.

"Are you two coming in?" I questioned.

"We have to go home and talk to Carlisle, something important came up." Alice said, looking wearily at Edward.

I followed her eyes to see that Edward still seemed rather aggravated. His hands were clenched around the steering wheel and he was gazing straight out the windshield.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." I called out as I took a step back.

Alice nodded as Edward glanced to me. Behind his steely looking eyes, I could see the pain that was there, the swirling emotions. He was upset with himself for what had happened. I was almost exaggerated with what I saw but I didn't really worry. I would have time to talk to him about that soon and make him see that it was an accident and that anyone could have hit me in the face with a rubber ball. Okay, that might not sound that convincing out loud but I would figure it out.

"I'm sorry." He said, his eyes falling to my nose.

I shrugged it off. "Don't worry. It doesn't even hurt any more. If you guys finish your up your stuff you should come back over tonight. I promise I won't make you eat any food."  
Edward's lip twitched while Alice nodded again.

The engine revved before the car disappeared down the road and despite what had just happened, or maybe because of it, I felt like something was going to go terribly wrong. Still, I could help but hope that it would all blow over.

Dun, Dun, Duh. I think we all know what is going to happen next chapter. Be ready with tissues. Not really, just be ready to chuck your reading devices at the wall like I did in new moon when I got to this part. See you all next Thursday!


	29. Chapter 29: Broken Promises

I know you all have been waiting for this chapter so here it is. I'd say I hope you all enjoy but I don't think this is really something that you can enjoy, so instead I hope you all cry. Thank you to Guest and Guest for leaving reviews.

Chapter 29: Broken Promises

Edward and Alice never came over that night and the next morning, I woke to find that my wrist was a dark purple, the edges an almost sickly green. It was still a little sore to move, along with my shoulder but it definitely looked worse then it felt.

The area around my nose had also puffed up through the night though at least it wasn't bruised or discolored.

As I got dressed, I ruffled around in my jewelry box before pulling out the gel bracelets that had been big when I was in middle school. I hadn't worn any of them for years but today seemed like a good day to bring the trend back. I stacked them upon my wrist until the bruise was fully covered. It helped that most of the bracelets were dark colored, blacks and purples, with only a few light blues, greens and reds so the bruise mostly blended in.

My phone vibrated as I pulled it from my pocket, flipping it open. It was a text from Alice. _Be there in a few._

I was slightly surprised by it because Alice and Edward had never sent me a text beforehand. They had always just shown up. I shrugged it off though, grabbing my stuff and heading downstairs so I could quickly make toast before they got here.

It had just popped when I heard their engine outside. I buttered it before running out, my bag bouncing against my back as I approached their car. I slid into the front seat as I shoved half of a piece in my mouth.

"Morning." Alice said.

I mumbled it back although I wasn't sure that she had understood it around my full mouth. She smiled weakly at me though and I glanced at Edward. He seemed just as tense as he had yesterday, if not more so, probably still beating himself up over giving me a nose bleed.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as he pulled away from the curb.

I swallowed before turning to them. "So did you get everything sorted out?" I questioned before taking another bite of my toast, a smaller one this time.

Edward's hands tightened around the steering-wheel before giving me a curt nod.  
"What was it even about?" I asked, trying to get more information out of him.

"Alice had a vision." It was the first words he had said this morning and they were almost void of emotion, not quite monotone but almost there.

"Do I get to hear what the vision was about?" I asked, glancing toward Alice.

Her eyes flickered to me before she looked back out the windshield. "Later."

We were already at the high school and I assumed this was the reason. I just hoped that her vision hadn't been too serious, although I don't see why either of them would act this way if something big hadn't happened.

Was someone going to get hurt? Were there vampires that would be coming around? I could feel my heart thud heavily in my chest at the thought.

"Are you coming?" I glanced up to see that Edward had already opened the door for me and was waiting for me to get out.

I moved to do so but was pulled back into the seat. "Whoops." I said, fighting against the blush rising in my cheeks as I undid my seat buckle. This time I was actually able to get out.

Edward lips twitched into a small smile and I couldn't help but grin back at him.

The rest of the day, Edward and Alice were both more reserved than normal, hardly speaking at all in classes. Mostly they just looked like their minds were elsewhere but every now and then I caught them throwing glances at each other.

This continued for the ride home, even after we picked up Alisha. This time when he dropped me off at home I wasn't expecting him or Alice to stay so I wasn't surprised when they drove away soon after.

That night and the next one following were mostly just Alisha and I. Edward and Alice never stayed, even after Alisha begged them to. Dad also came home late both nights, only having enough time to say good night before we were heading to bed.

By the time Thursday came around, it was like the Cullens weren't even there at all. They were both completely silent in classes and at lunch. Not only that but they were withdrawn, sitting on the end of the table by themselves, not even glancing at anyone when they were spoken to. It was like they were in their own little world, one I wasn't included in.

"Is everything okay?" Lauren asked as we headed to Stats.

I nodded, biting my lip as I did so.

"Well it doesn't seem that way. Did you and Edward fight?"

I shook my head, knowing I couldn't really say anything. It wasn't like I could just tell Lauren that Edward was a vampire and about everything that actually happened.

"You know you can always talk to me." She said, reassuringly. "About anything."

I almost snorted but I managed to hold it in, nodding instead. Part of me wished I could talk to her about this, that I could extend my shield so that no one would know but beyond that, I wanted her kept safe.

I think out of everything the worst part was that I hadn't even had time to talk to Edward about what had happened yet. Alice was always with us and I couldn't bring myself to broach the subject even the few times we had been alone. More than that, I hardly ever saw Edward outside of school any more. It was like he was my chauffeur and that was it.

At night, I didn't sleep well, the stress of it causing me to toss and turn more than actually sleep. Thursday night was no different and Friday morning I woke with crusty eyes and a killer headache. All I wanted to do was climb back in bed and sleep for a week but I had an essay due today and I didn't want to leave Chelsea to have to work on her own in Home ec.

Still, getting around was a slow process. I was relying on the Cullens driving to get me to school on time. I sat at the table, glancing at the clock while I waited for them. Usually they were here by 7:30, it was 7:35.

Had something happened? I checked the weather with my phone but just like any other day, it was supposed to rain, no chance of sun. That wouldn't keep them away and if something had happened, shouldn't they have called or at least sent a text?

By 7:40, I was pacing the kitchen, wide awake. I didn't know what was happening but either way it was worrying me.

7:45 I was playing with the keys of my truck, biting my lip as I stared out the window, hoping and praying that Edward's silver car would come into view at any second.

At 7:50, I had given up on them and was gunning my truck to life. It had been a while since I used it seeming one of the Cullens were always around but apparently they weren't this morning.

I drove to school, pushing my truck to go fifty in a thirty-five. If I was lucky, Charlie wouldn't be around and if he was, maybe he would let me off. Thankfully there weren't any cops around and the traffic was reasonably light so I was able to make it so school with no time to spare. As I glanced around the parking lot, I caught sight of Edward's car and scowled at it. It was only because I was running late that I didn't stop so I could use my power to yell at him, he was so lucky right now.

I arrived in senior history five minutes late and after a warning from the teacher, I slid into my seat next to Angela. My face felt hot as I stared at the front and I knew that it wasn't flushed from embarrassment.

I didn't know what was going on but I was tired of it. I was going to get answers tonight and I was going to get Edward to talk to me. There was no reason I should be treated like this or that he should be acting like he was. What had happened on Monday wasn't even big, it was time for him to get over it.

"Annabell, are you coming?"

I looked up to see Angela staring at me, a small frown on her face and her eyebrows drawn together. Around us the class was emptying and I was surprised to find that I had missed the entire class lost in my haze of anger.

I nodded, standing and walking out the door with her. Edward and Alice weren't there like they usually were so I walked towards Brit lit, ready to start a war.

The class was mostly empty when I walked in so I didn't feel bad about slamming my bag down on my desk as I looked at both of the Cullens.

"Nice to see that both of you are well." I said in a sickly sweet voice. "After this morning I was expecting one of you to be down a limb."

Alice's lips managed to curl upward just a tad but it didn't reach her eyes. Edward only glanced my way before looking back at the board. "Later." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes and dropped into my seat, folding my arms across my chest. The entire class I spent like this, blatantly ignoring everyone around me. This continued throughout the day when I had classes with Edward. Alice seemed to be a bit better, at least not seeming as detached when we were together in physics.

At lunch, I knew that we didn't have enough privacy so instead I sat there, stabbing at my food. Angela and Lauren were talking about the tryout that had been set for next week, Angela had decided that she would at least try out but she wasn't going to attempt any tumbling until after she had made the team.

Angela, Lauren and I went to Stats. after that and then I headed to home ec. Chelsea and I had gotten to know each other a little better and despite the fact that she was two years younger than me, I liked her. She was still shy but every now and then she would make a joke about something that had happened. It was nice to know that she had a wicked sense of humor.

By the time that gym was over, my temper had relaxed a little but I was still set on getting my answers and making everything go back to normal. I was tired of the tense silence and not knowing what to do. I wanted to act normal, be me again and I didn't want to worry about what was wrong. Thankfully we had the whole weekend to work this out.

Edward walked me to my truck but he didn't speak to me until I had already climbed in.

"Are you going to pick up your sister?" He asked.

"Who else would be?"

"Rosalie."

I paused, looking at him in surprise. "She's back already?" I questioned. Rosalie and Emmett had left soon after Alisha birthday to go on a vacation. They had promised to be back in time for my birthday next month but I hadn't expected them this soon. I thought for sure that they wouldn't be back until at least the end of this month.

"They got back yesterday. Rosalie wants to surprise Alisha and pick her up from school." He explained.

I broke into a grin at the thought, Alisha would love it. She had been sad about them leaving and this would make her day. "Sure, I'll call in a bit and let them know that Rosalie is picking her up instead."

He nodded, pausing before he spoke again. "Is it okay if I come over in a little bit?"

"Since when have you ever needed to ask?"

He gave me a small smile before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to my cheek. "I'll see you later then."

I nodded, watching as he walked back to his car and got in. I turned to my phone then, calling the school as I promised I would. When I was done, Edward was gone and most of the parking lot was empty. I was just about to start my truck when there was knock on the glass.

I glanced over, surprised to see Alice standing there.

"Didn't you leave with Edward?" I asked, surprised.

"No, I wanted to talk to you and I knew he wouldn't be happy about what I had to say." She informed me before she climbed into the passenger side.

I drove out of the parking lot, waiting for her to speak. When she finally did, we were almost to my house.

"I'm sorry." She said, her voice cracking on the last word.

I glanced over at her, before looking back to the road. Her shoulders were hunched in and she was gazing down at her hands in a sort of defeated way.

"About what?" I questioned. Something more seemed to be going on then just the way they had been acting recently.

"Everything."

I'm sure that was the only answer I was going to get from her so I let it drop.

I pulled in to the driveway, turning my truck off. I climbed out and Alice met me at the front of my truck. I paused there, looking her over.

"Is something wrong?" I asked hesitantly. "Like really wrong? You guys haven't been normal lately."

Instead of answering, she pulled me into a hug, squeezing me tightly. I was about to protest but I stopped. Alice seemed almost desperate so instead I returned the hug, squeezing back with as much force as I could muster. I'm sure it was almost nothing to her but she seemed a bit comforted by it anyway. When she pulled back, her eyes were glossed over with venom and her bottom lip was trembling.

"I need to get headed. Jasper is waiting for me at home." She said, glancing into the trees. "We're going hunting for the weekend so I won't see you."  
I nodded. "Have fun. I'll see you on Monday when you get back."

She took a few steps towards the forest before turning back. "People can be stupid sometimes, remember that." She said, loud enough for me to hear.

She disappeared after that and I felt a heaviness settle into my chest. The last time she had said something similar, Edward had acted like I didn't exist for a month.

I turned, walking towards the house, as I made myself take calm, slow breaths. I needed to keep myself occupied or else I was going to start worrying over nothing.

I headed to the kitchen, already starting on supper even though it was hours away. I figured that we could have a chicken dinner so I peeled potatoes and carrot before putting them in a pot with a full chicken. I added a few onions and some spices to the water before sliding it into the oven. It would take three hours or so to cook so it would be ready in time. After that I got out my physics homework, deciding I would start on that.

It was three when I heard a knock on the door. I glanced down at my book, my physics homework was done, all three pages of it and I didn't even remember doing anything past the fourth question.

I shook myself and met Edward at the door. The worry I had been trying so hard to ignore flooded back when I saw the grim look on his face. I stepped back, making space for him to walk in but he didn't move.

"Come for a walk with me?" He asked, although it sounded more like a statement than it did a request.

I paused, before stepping through and closing the door behind me. I didn't bother to lock it, knowing that Alisha and Rosalie would be back soon. Edward started heading across the lawn and I ran to catch up with him, taking his hand in mine. He didn't squeeze back but he didn't remove his hand either, it just stayed there, limp.

I bit my lip, trying to ignore the thought that something that had once given me so much comfort now did the exact opposite. I almost dropped his hand but instead I squeezed tighter, as if that could make everything better.

We walked across both mine and Charlie's front yard before walking down the path. We had only taken a few steps, the house and road still in place when he stopped. I was pulled to a halt before he took his hand from mine and turned to me.

My stomach dropped when I saw the look on his face.

"We're leaving." He said, carelessly as if he was commenting on the weather.

I stared at him, not quite grasping the concept of what he was saying. "What do you mean?" I questioned, my voice sounding strangled.

"It's time for us to move on, start over. Carlisle hardly looks thirty and he's posing as if he's thirty-three. Someone will start noticing and asking questions soon." He explained, his voice still lacking emotion.

"So, Alice and Rosalie. . ." I said, not able to finish.

He nodded. "We are all leaving."

I bit my lip, but a part of me didn't believe it. They would never leave me and Rosalie would never leave Alisha. She was like a daughter to Rosalie, the one thing she always wanted and would never have.

"I don't believe it." I announced, my voice sounding small.

He grimaced and I continued. "If this is about what happened recently then that's stupid. It was nothing and no one even got hurt."

He moved faster than I could see, grabbing my arm and yanking it up. My wrist was eye level between us, the bruise prominent. Although it had started to fade, it was still mostly green and yellow.  
"This isn't nothing." He said, spitting the words out. "And neither was what happened in gym. We are getting to used to your presence, we are forgetting that you are still human and that's putting you in danger. Jasper almost attacked Alisha at the birthday party and I almost lost control in gym when I smelled your blood. I could have exposed my family in front of twenty children and an adult."

I flinched back at the acid in his voice but my temper quickly surfaced at his own. "But nothing happened. Jasper ran off and you were able to control yourself. Even if me being human is the problem, that doesn't seem to matter. You yourself said that I didn't have much time left." I tried not to think about what I was saying, about my eventual future.

"I'm trying to protect you. Why can't you just accept that?" Edward asked, dropping my wrist before turning and starting to pace.

I watched him for another few seconds before he turned back to me. He took a breath before turning starting. "Alice had a vision."

The change of topic surprised me and I couldn't think of anything to say before he started talking again.

"She saw you, human. She saw you growing up, getting married and even adopting children. You were happy. You got to live with your friends and family, you got to stay with Alisha and your father but the only way for that to come true is if we leave, right now and never come back." He said, emphasizing his words.

I still couldn't make my brain work. Alice had seen me as a human, living and dyeing as one. I felt such relief that I almost collapsed. I didn't have to become a vampire but at the same time, my whole body started aching. They would have to leave. If I wanted to stay human, I couldn't be with Edward.

"It's either me or them." He continued and I could see it in my mind. Two paths, one of them was eternity with Edward as a vampire, the other was an actual life with my family.

"If you want to stay with me, than tell me right now that you honestly don't mind becoming a vampire. Tell me and I'll do it now. You'll be like us in three days time and you'll never have to be away from me."

I glanced to him, meeting his eyes. He looked so fierce, so sure of himself. I didn't know what he was expecting me to do but beyond that I didn't know how he was doing this to me. How could he expect me to choose? He knew what my family was to me and he knew that I loved him. How was I supposed to pick?

The silence stretched between us and eventually a sad smile stretched across his lips.

"I thought so." The words were filled with disgust and self-loathing. "I guess I'll always be third place, I'll never be good enough for you. At least now I know the truth."

I tried to protest, to tell him that he was wrong but I couldn't seem to find my voice.

"As soon as I leave, you'll never see any of us again. We'll disappear and it will be as if we were never here in the first place. Soon you'll forget about us and you'll go on to live the future that Alice saw. I hope you'll be happy."  
He turned as if to go and I shouted after him. Thankfully he paused. "What about you?" I asked, tasting salt on my tongue. I lifted my hand to my face and when I pulled it away, it was covered in tears. I hadn't even realized I had started crying.

Again that sad smile. "I'll never forget you but I'll move on soon enough. I'll always love you, in a way but I need to find someone my own kind. Soon enough what I feel towards you will lessen, especially seeming I will no longer be around you so your blood won't pull me in."

I jolted at the words. He made it sound as if my blood was the only reason why . . . I shook the thought away. "But you promised. You said that you wouldn't leave." I told him.

He shrugged, as if his promise meant nothing. "I'm sorry I lied but even at the time, I knew we couldn't last. This is the end." He paused before he was in front of me again. "I know I don't deserve it but will you promise me something?"

A sob escaped through my lips and I was unable to answer him.  
"Promise me that you'll live your life, that you'll be the human you would have been if you had never met me?"

I couldn't speak again so I simply nodded, not even sure what I was agreeing to.

He smiled again, this one reaching his eyes for the first time since Monday. He looked like his old self again and for a moment I wanted to imagine that none of this had ever happened.

"Thank you." It was barely a whisper and then his lips were pressed against my forehead, lighter than a butterflies touch before he was gone.

The urge to go after him was astounding and I had even taken a step deeper into the forest, ready to yell to him, to do anything to make him come back but my thoughts shattered when I heard the high pitched wail.

Instinct took over and I turned, stumbling back to the house. The door was open, swinging on the hinges as a flash of white disappeared into the forest. I didn't stop to see anything else because the wail came again, wet sobs following. I burst through into the living room to find Alisha on the floor, curled into a ball. Her face was pressed against the knees and tears were already soaking her pants.

"Alisha?" I croaked.

She looked up, her eyes already red before she threw herself in my arms. "Rosey," she said, hiccuping. "Rosey said she was leaving and that she was never coming back."

I felt my eyes dry as I held my sister, the shaking and hurt that I felt slowly subsiding.

"She said that I couldn't see her anymore and that I was annoying and a brat, she said that she was only ever nice because of Eddy. She said that even Eddy didn't like us and Aly didn't either or Emmy or anyone."

Her cries continued on for hours and she kept repeating what Rosalie had told her. I hugged her tighter every time but it didn't seem to comfort her at all. Eventually she drifted into a restless sleep. Even when she was asleep, she still cried, every now and then her whole form would shudder.

As I watched her, I felt numb. There was no pain, no nothing, I just felt empty.

Dad burst through the door a little after that, looking frantic. His eyes landed on us and I could see the distress in his face. "Carlisle resigned today, said they were moving. I came home as fast as I could." He said, sounding winded.

I nodded, noticing for the first time that we were still sitting on the living room floor and that there was a burnt smell in the air. I stood, the muscles in my leg protesting as I passed Alisha to him. After I walked into the kitchen, opening the oven and pulling out the chicken I had made.

In all the commotion, I had forgotten that I had even put supper in the oven. I took off the cover and smoke poured out. All the water was gone, the carrots and potatoes scorched to the bottom of the dish. The chicken was completely burnt black, nothing salvageable from it. I could still feel the heat from it and as I looked I could almost imagine that my heart probably resembled it.

"Anna, is everything okay?" My dad asked, following me into the kitchen. "Is Alisha alright?"

Dry, desecrated, destroyed. My whole chest felt warm and full, like I was filled with lava. It took me a second before I could put a name to the feeling.

I felt furious, rage consuming me and for a second, I swore everything was tinted red. I didn't care what Edward said to me, I could handle it. I could live with it but how dare any of them say anything like that to Alisha.

I was sure that Edward had made Rosalie say those things to and he hadn't even wanted Alice to say goodbye to me. I could now recognize what her apology before had been, that she had actually been warning me but unlike last time I didn't care how stupid Edward could be. Because of him, Alisha has lost another mother.

It's a good thing that he promised that I would never see him or any of the Cullens again because if I did, I would kill him.

"Annabelle!" My dad's voice rang out. "What's going on? Is everything okay?"

No, it wasn't.

So, how many of you actually cried? I got my friend to tear up while she was reading this so I was excited about that. Okay, next chapter is kind of just about how Annabelle's life is going to be after the Cullens have left and don't worry, she's not going to have the whole Bella shut down thing happen. Well, see you all next Thursday then.


	30. Chapter 30: The Aftermath

KAY - Don't worry, it's going to be a long time before they are forgiven, some a lot longer than others.

silentmayhem - I sent a message to this user but I just wanted to let everyone know that Rosalie didn't really say everything that Alisha said she did. If you have ever been around children when they were upset or hurt, they tend to either exaggerate what happened or misunderstand. Everything will be explained a little more a couple chapters away but I just wanted to let you all know that Rosalie isn't in fact a heartless bitch.

Nimfxx - interesting idea but I think I managed to convey that in the chapter without going into her point of view. I'll keep that in mind though in case something comes up.

Okay, just to give a heads up, there are going to be some changes in both Alisha and Annabelle in the near future, some worse than others but hopefully none of them are too extreme and with that, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 30: The Aftermath

"Annabell!"

I jolted awake, rubbing my eyes. It took me a second to remember why my head felt like it was stuffed with bricks, why my eyes felt like someone had rubbed sand into them and why it felt like I was burning from the inside out. My eyes narrowed into a glare as soon as I remembered.

"Can you wake Alisha up, breakfast is ready." Dad called from downstairs.

I could smell the bacon from up here and despite my anger at Edward and even the rest of the Cullens for going along with it, I was still hungry.

I got up, heading to Alisha's room. After she had fallen asleep last night we had left her that way. She would probably be starving this morning.

When I opened the door, it was to see her pillow wet with tears and every now and then her breath would catch. If I hadn't known better I would say that she wasn't asleep at all.

I moved forward and shook her. Surprisingly, she woke up almost instantly. Her eyes immediately filled with tears as she glanced to me. "Anny," she whispered, swallowing before she continued. "Did Rosey really . . ?"

I felt my chest burn a degree hotter and in that moment I wished with every fiber of my being that yesterday had been a nightmare. I nodded reluctantly and she promptly burst into tears. I sat on her bed, rubbing her back and after a few minutes her sobs subsided.

"Come on, Dad has breakfast for us." I said, using her hand to pull her out of bed.

She nodded back in understanding, her eyes on the floor. Despite the fact that Alisha hadn't had anything for supper last night, she didn't eat much for breakfast. I was able to get her to eat a piece of toast and a piece of bacon but after that, she just sat at the table, staring ahead with eyes that didn't see her surroundings.

I didn't bother asking her if she was okay because I already knew the answer.

"Dad, I'm not hungry."

I jerked in surprise, staring wide eyed at Alisha. She had never called him Dad, always Daddy. I bit my lip as I watched her slowly walk to the couch, as my breakfast formed a hard lump in my stomach.

I spent the entire weekend trying to cheer her up but it was hard to do when I myself was still so angry. It was like I was trying to mow the lawn with a pair of scissors: laborious with a minimal amount of results.

When Monday came around, I was wide awake at 5:30. The lump that had formed in my stomach had never left and it had seemed to take up a residential position behind my breastbone, somewhere between my heart and lungs. It seemed like it was growing though, making it harder to breath.

I glanced around, spotting Alisha next to me. She had woken up around 1 am because of a nightmare and had come in to sleep with me. She was curled up against my side, sound asleep.

Quietly, so as not to awaken her, I climbed out of the bed and grabbed my running shoes. I usually slept in short and tank-tops so it would be work fine for what I had planned. I grabbed my MP3 player on the way out and made my way to the front door.

I slipped my shoes on before putting my MP3 player on my cheering playlist. After that, I just started to run. I didn't focus on where I was going, just on timing my feet to the music, on trying to remember the counts and moves to the old routines.

It was a half hour later that I had to stop, my breathing ragged and sounding wheezy coming from my dry throat. I had sweat pouring down my face which I was sure was beat red by now. My legs felt shaky, like they wouldn't hold my weight much longer but despite all that, I felt better. The lump seemed smaller and I felt like I could actually breath now, like it wasn't consuming me.

Slowly I made my way back home, walking this time instead of flat out running. I didn't get back until 7 and after quickly checking on Alisha to make sure she was still asleep, I jumped in the shower, turning the water cold.

It felt good against my sore muscles, heck even my sore muscle felt good in a way. It was something else to focus on.

I wanted to stand under that shower head forever, the water just pouring down in a never ending stream but I knew I had to get going. I sighed, shutting the water off and forcing myself to get ready for school.

The news of the Cullens move had spread quickly and the whole school knew that they were gone. They had also found out someway that we had broken up before he left. All morning I had to listen to their sympathies that things couldn't have worked out long distance.

The worst part of it was by far Jessica. She was in my physics class and although she hadn't bothered me while Alice was here, she didn't hesitate to approach me now.

"I'm so sorry about the Cullens." She said, her voice filled with fake sweetness. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be between you two, huh?"

I stared at the board, trying to ignore her but my indifference only seemed to encourage her.

"I mean I think I would rather die than lose someone as hot as Edward." I could see her fanning herself out of the corner of my eye. "I wonder what made him break up with you in the first place."

My fist were clenched so hard on my lap that they were starting to shake, my knuckles protesting at the pressure.

"I think that's enough." Lauren said, taking her seat next to me. She had just come in from her previous class and had caught the tail end of Jessica's statement.

Her eyes narrowed but she leaned in as a sly smile spread across her lips. "Were you not putting out? Was that it? Or was it that dork of a sister you have that kept interrupting?"

I didn't do anything consciously but the next thing I knew, I had jumped up, my arms reaching for her. I was burning with the need, my entire body heating up with the want. I was going to claw out her eyes, I was going to make her pay. I would make her wish she had never even talked to me.

Lauren's arms wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me back but I still struggled against her, reaching for Jessica who had paled considerably, eyes wide.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to cuss her out. I couldn't make my voice work though. My eyes were only trained on her as she kept get smaller and then I couldn't see her at all as Lauren pulled me out of the room. I didn't stop though, not until she forcibly shoved my into a low of lockers.

The impact along with the pain, brought me back to my senses. I was back in control, although just barely. My breathing was labored, just as rough as it had been on my run this morning.

"What the fuck was that?" Lauren practically yelled. "You looked like you were trying to kill her."

I kept my mouth shut. I didn't think she would appreciate it if I told her that I just about had been trying to do exactly that.

"God, do you realize how much trouble you could have got in? You could have been kicked off the cheering team and we haven't even had tryouts yet. You're so lucky the teacher wasn't in there when that happened." She ranted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to do that." I said, catching her attention. I really hadn't either. It had just been instinct. No, it wasn't even that. It was me lashing out, trying to make them pay for what they did. To bad I couldn't make the right person pay for what he had done.

Her eyes softened, her lips turning into a frown. "What happened?"

I glanced at her, not quite sure what she meant. She had been in the classroom, she knew what had happened.

"Did something happen when he broke up with you?" She continued.

My muscles seized before I looked away, staring at the floor tiles instead. "I don't want to talk about it." I told her, pushing off from the lockers.

"Annabelle, you know you can tell me anything." She said, her voice low.

I couldn't tell her this. "Come on, we need to get back to class before the teacher notices we're gone."

I heard her sigh harshly before she started following me back. Jessica avoided me after that but soon she managed to find the courage to start glaring at me from across the cafeteria.

Out of everything that first week, I was mostly thankful for the buffer that Angela and Lauren provided. They distracted me from my own thoughts, acting as if nothing had changed, as if I hadn't changed. I managed to play along, always doing my best to keep in control, to not snap again like I had with Jessica.

I hard started running every morning and I hadn't had another blow up since then. The weight in my chest seemed lighter after I ran and my day always seemed easier when it was.

The only time that I didn't have to think about any of the Cullens or worry about the ever present ball was when I was on the mat. Cheering tryouts had come and gone. Coach had been severely disappointed when she found out that Alice had moved. In the end, Angela had made the team along with a few new faces. Surprisingly Lauren and I had been voted Captains. I wasn't sure if they all just felt sorry for me or if they felt I actually deserved the spot. Either way, Coach never objected to it. Although she had pulled me aside after the last practice.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

I was getting tired of that question but still I nodded.

Her eyes looked over my form and I could tell she didn't believe me. "Everything has been exceptionally powerful lately." She said and I was also sure she understood why. "If I were you I'd look into putting that energy into improving your skills."

I wasn't sure what she meant by that but I simply nodded again before turning and heading back to the locker room.

Alisha wasn't doing the best either. After the first night, she had started having regular nightmares. She would then come and curl up with me in the middle of the night. She would at least sleep better then.

Her behavior continued to deteriorate as well, whether it was because she was tired or trying to deal with what had happened I wasn't sure, probably part of both. On Friday, after I had picker her up, we had both sat together to do homework and after she had finished hers she headed up to her room. When I was done with mine, I went up to check on her.

I pushed open her door, freezing at the scene in front of me. The first thing I saw was the scissors in her hand and the next was the red that was all over the carpet on her floor. After a second glance, it was easy to see that the red was clothe, specifically the clothe from the leotards that Alice and Rosalie had bought her.

Even after I had realized this, my heart still continued to beat painfully in my chest and when Alisha looked at me, her eyes flashed dangerously. Somehow I wasn't surprised to see the same anger in her that I had experienced that first night.

"Come on," I said, gesturing to the front door. "We're going to go out for supper, dad isn't supposed to be home until late anyways."

She stood up, letting the scissors and what was left of the leotard drop from her hands. She walked, taking my hand as we headed out.

We went to one of the only restaurants that they had in town, an older place called Martha's Diner. The only other option was a pizza place or Chinese but right now I was really craving something greasy.

We grabbed a booth and we both ordered a burger, fries and a shake, mine was peanut butter while Alisha's was chocolate. While we waited for the food, Alisha crossed her arms, put them on the table and then put her chin on them. Her eyes met mine and I could see the anger in them again. She was daring me to say something about what she had done early, the only thing was that I really couldn't blame her, especially seeming cutting up some clothes was a lot better than what my mind had jumped to at first. Still, I would be hiding the scissors from now on.

I managed to pull my lips up into a smile and although she didn't smile back, her eyes did lose the hard edge they had to them.

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" I asked instead.

She paused before shrugging her shoulders. "Do you have a game you have to cheer at?"

I shook my head no and she let out a big sigh. You know it's sad that they don't have a cheering team for anyone younger than middle school here. Maybe I could talk to coach and see if she would be open to trying to get a younger team set up. Alisha has always loved watching me do cheering, perhaps it's time she started doing it herself.

"Well, would you like to start learning some tumbling?" I volunteered.

Her head perked up and a slight smile appeared on her lips. "Really?"

I nodded. I had always been very firm with Alisha that she had to get the basic of tumbling down before she learned anything further. As it was her round-off still needed a little work and her back walk over needed a bit more power but I could start showing her back-handsprings tomorrow.

"Will it be nice enough to do it outside?"

"At the very least we'll do it in the living room." I said, eliciting a giggle from her.

After that she was in a better mood for the rest of the meal, eating everything off her plate. We even managed to split a Sunday before we both left, stuffed to the brim.

It was as we were walking out the door that I caught sight of the notice that was taped to the window. It was a flier for an all-star cheering gym in Port Angeles, Cheer Xtreme Washington. It looked like they had recently opened and were looking for more participants. It wasn't that part that had me interested but the open tumbling sessions that were listed. They had two of them, Monday and Tuesday night from 6:30-7:30. They also had some private lessons available as early as 3:00 during most days of the week.

As I looked at it, I could hear Coach's words echoing in my head. I needed to use the energy to better my skills, it seemed like Alisha could use it too.

I glanced around to make sure no one was watching before I grabbed the paper and shoved it into my pocket. It would definitely be something to consider.

"Please, can we? Can we? Can we?" I asked, clasping my hands under my chin as I looked at Lauren and Angela

It was Monday morning and they were both looking over the flier I had just given them.

Lauren glanced up, smirking slightly. "How old are you again?" She teased before glancing back to the flier. "It would be a good way to work on our tumbling, especially for Angela where she's never done it before."  
Angela cheeks went red. Despite the various girls we had to spot her on the team, she had still been hesitant to try anything but she really needed to get some tumbling if she wanted a guaranteed spot on the competition team.

"But it is a long drive," she continued.

"Not if we all carpool. We can split the gas and the lessons are only $10." I pointed out. "We would end up paying like $15 each week."

"That's really not bad." Angela said, glancing to Lauren.

She heaved a sigh. "Fine."

I broke out into a grin, resisting the urge to squeal. "So are we going tonight or tomorrow?" I asked.

"Better make it tomorrow." Angela said.

"Okay, I'll let Alisha know. She'll be so excited." I told them, hoping it would be true.

After the night at the diner, she had been a bit better but there were still moments when I could practically see all of her thoughts turning towards what Rosalie had said.

Tuesday night didn't come fast enough and the two days of school dragged beyond belief. When the time finally arrived, Alisha and I were waiting out by my truck. We had decided to take Lauren's car for the trips each week, it got better gas mileage than Angela van or my truck.

Lauren pulled up at 5:10, a pale Angela in the front seat. She was sitting on her hands and I was pretty sure that if she wasn't that they would be shaking. We climbed in the back and then we were headed. The drive there was fun, much better than it had been when we all went with Jessica last year. We blared the music and sang along with every song, arriving at the address fifteen minutes early.

The address on the flier had taken us to an old warehouse that was a little past the tourist part of town. It took me a second to realize it but I think it was actually one of the ones that Alisha and I had walked past when we had gotten lost.

I felt my heart clench at the thought, the ball feeling like it was made of lead and I quickly turned my attention to the entrance. It was mostly bare, beige painted metal but over the door was a black sign with yellow lettering declaring this as the place. There were about six or seven vehicles parked out front, a couple of which had decals for the gym.

"Ready?" Lauren asked.

Alisha grinned, wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She had destroyed every single one of the leotards that Rosalie and Alice had gotten her. I nodded, along with Angela who looked paler than before.

We walked over, opening the door and almost immediately we were immersed in the world of cheering. All the wall were painted a bright yellow with the logo done in black at various places. The mats they had in there were even black instead of the normal blue. The ceiling was painted white and they had white accents around the windows and doors. One door led to an office-like space with a glass panel in the wall. A man and a woman stood by the door, talking while about ten girls were on a mat, tumbling around or stretching. A few other adults, parents I presumed, stood around the room, either talking with each other or on their phones.

The man glanced up before smiling and walking our way. He was bald with crows feet in the corner of his eyes. He couldn't have been more than thirty. He had gray eyes, lighter than my own and wore a simple tank top with a loose pair of shorts. The woman behind him glanced our way and shot us a smile before disappearing into the office.

"Hello, you four must be new." He said, holding his hand out to Lauren. "I'm the tumbling instructor, Jason."

"Hi, I'm Lauren." She said while she shook his hand. "Annabell here saw the flier and got us all to come." She explained.

I gave a little wave when she said my name.

"And this is Angela and the little one is Alisha."

"Class is going to start in a few minutes so why don't you head in to the office and get the paperwork you'll need before then." He said.

We did as was suggested along with paying for the lesson. Most of the paperwork was stuff that Dad would have to sign so that would have to come back again next week, if we came again. After that we joined the group, stretching out with everyone else. I was almost horrified when I saw that Jason could do a split, that was so not fair, especially when mine was so abysmal.

After stretching was done, he had us all line up at the end before doing some basic stuff down and back on the mat. The thing that excited me the most was the fact that the floor was a spring one and it was similar to being on a trampoline, just you know, not so much bounce.

When that was done, he had us line up before he took turns working with each of us individually on whatever we wanted. As I waited my turn, I watched what he was going while looking around at some of the other kids. Angela, Lauren and I were probably the oldest ones there. There were a few kids that looked about 14 of 15 but mostly they all seemed to be between the ages of five and ten.

Right now Jason was working with a child that looked about nine. She had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail and was wearing nothing but shorts and a sports bra. Jason had his hand on her back as she jumped, doing a standing tuck before landing on her toes and falling forward.

"Okay, that wasn't bad but you need to make yourself small. Watch me when I do it. I make the smallest ball that I can and it makes my rotation faster." He told the girl before taking a step back. He then pulled his own standing tuck, high enough so that I could have probably stood under him and not get hit.

I could feel my jaw drop open as I watched. The height he had gotten was astounding, even for a guy. That was when I heard a chuckle coming from behind me. I turned, spotting a girl standing in line. She seemed to be about twelve and had unruly hair that had been shoved into a bun. She stood about at the height of my shoulder and was wearing a shirt with the gym logo on it.

"I know, Jason is pretty amazing." She said. "You should see his running tumbling, it looks like he's flying through the air."  
"I can see why." I said, sounding slightly breathless. He must have been younger than I thought if he still had that much power. "How old is he?" I asked the girl behind me.

She grinned, her eye dancing with light as she spoke. "He said that he turned 46 back in April."

I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping again and this time, Lauren who had heard the comment had the same reaction.

"There is no way that guy is 46." She said, the words barely at a whisper.

The girl nodded, her smile still in place. "You can even go ask Courtney in the office. She's the one that hired him."

Instead of doing what she had suggested, I glanced back to Jason, reassessing him. Well, it was true that he did have a fair amount of wrinkles around his eyes and even a few around his mouth but he really didn't look that old. Not to mention the fact that I had never seen someone that old tumble like he could. I mean he was almost fifty. Most fifty-year-old's I knew paled at the thought of running a few miles.

Angela was the next person in line and I watched as he got her to try her back hand-spring. It definitely wasn't bad, especially seeming she had never done it before but it would also take a lot of work and confidence on her part for her to get it by herself. Alisha was the same as far as that went, although she didn't lack the confidence to do it.

Lauren and I would both be working on our tucks. The first time Jason had me pull it, I'm not exactly sure what happened. I think I had my eyes closed. The second time, I forced them open but even then, the world was spinning to fast for me to really worry about what I was doing. The third time I could focus a little more seeming I was getting used to the speed but just the same, I was still a little out of it after doing back flips three times in a row.

In the end, we all had four individual turns of doing our skill three times before the hour was up. On my last turn, Jason paused before spotting me. "You have plenty of power, that's clear to see. It's why you're getting such great height but you don't have control of it."

I was studying his face as he told me this, having heard the words before. It was what had been happening all this week.

"You're not consciously doing anything, you're making me do the work to flip you, you're just giving me the height so you don't land on your head. Think about what you are doing and what you need to do. Stare at the wall, get your legs up and tuck."

I took a deep breath, before jumping into my tuck. This time I made myself stare at the wall as long as I could as I pulled my knees in. I landed, on my toes like the girl had before and fell forward onto my hands.

"That's a lot better." I heard him say.

I couldn't help giving him a look, I had at least managed to land on my feet all the other times.

He laughed. "You did what you were supposed to do, you were just a little pikey but other than that everything was good."

I nodded, not quite sure if I believed him on it being good. After my turn was done, I headed over to my water bottle, downing half of it. Angela and Alisha joined me as we waited for Lauren to have her last turn. Her tuck was really good, especially seeming she had never done it before. If this kept up she would probably have hers within another few weeks.

After she was done with her final turn, we headed out to the car. The drive home was a lot more quiet on the way back, probably because everyone was tired out. Alisha fell asleep after a few minutes in the car, her head in my lap. Occasionally I'd run my fingers through her hair, gently pulling the tangles apart. The radio was on but set to background level so the words were barely loud enough to make out, definitely to low for singing to.

The rhythm of the car was soon lulling me to sleep as well. My head was back against the seat, my eyes closed, I was sure I was just about to slip off to sleep to.

"Annabell."

I forced my eyes open, rubbing at them to make myself to stay awake. It was Lauren who had spoken.

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

I could feel myself stiffen up, knowing what she was implying. She wanted to know what Edward had said.

"It's been a week and a half and you still haven't told us anything." Angela added on, her eyes meeting mine in the rear view mirror.

I glanced out the window, focusing on the trees that were speeding by. "Nothing." I told them.

"That's a lie." Lauren said, one of her hands pounding against the dashboard. I jumped at the sudden noise, not expecting her to get this angry about it. "Something happened and whatever it was, your different because of it."

"And Alisha is as well." Angela said. "She called me Angela earlier and she used Lauren's full name as well. She hasn't done that since the beginning of the summer. I was Angie and she was Lori, so what happened?"  
Part of me was annoyed that they had noticed the difference in Alisha but above that, most of me was just happy that they cared enough to notice.

"When Edward was telling me goodbye, I heard Alisha screaming. Rosalie had picker her up and brought her home as a surprise but really she was just saying good bye like Edward had done. She said some horrible things to Alisha and I know that a good amount of it was probably at Edward's influence. When I found out what happened, I was just so angry. I couldn't believe what they had said to Alisha. No one should be allowed to say things like that to a little kid."

There was a pause before Lauren spoke, her words more of a whisper than anything. "So that was why when Jessica said that about your sister. . ."

I shrugged. "I'm going to get even with them at some point for what they did but I guess when Jessica said that it set me off. So far they have gotten away with it but I won't let anyone else."

Neither Lauren or Angela had anything to say after that. The only sound that was left was the soft country music emitting from the speakers and the air passing outside of the car.

Angela reached back, placing her hand on my knee before squeezing, trying to comfort me. I guess it helped a little.

It would be weeks later before any one of us realized I had never told them what had happened between Edward and I.

Thank you so everyone who left reviews, including Thisisendless, ded1, NimfXx, silntmayhem, KAY, 159 and guest. The next few chapters are going to be each month until we get to around January. Don't worry, stuff is still going to happen, Mike comes in next chapter so I'm excited to bash him again. Okay, see you all next week and leave reviews if you want to. They are always appreciated.

P.S. One of my real life friends who also post here is working on a story called Home, Sweet Home and it's a Danisnotonfire fanfic and it is definitely NOT Phan so if you like that sort of thing you should check it out. If you do check it out you should leave a reviw for here so she knows that I sent you there. Here's the link: s/11384219/1/Home-Sweet-Home-A-Danisnotonfire-Fanfiction


	31. Chapter 31: October

NimfXx: Shh, don't tell people, although that's another few chapters down the road.

ded1: Thank you and yes, Alisha basically had to but it's not as bad as it seems in some ways. Hopefully you'll see what I mean in this chapter.

Sparksplugs: Sorry for any damages I may cause but hopefully you'll like the story, even though the ending is a long was away.

Thank you to everyone who left comments which including those three were KAY and Thisisendless.

Chapter 31: October

"Annabell!"

I ducked my head, walking around a building, hoping to avoid the person that was calling my name. If anything, his voice got louder and seemed to be sounding closer rather than farther.

I picked up speed, trying to get away and almost ran into him as I turned the corner. Shit.

"Annabell! There you are. I've been trying to get your attention since the parking lot." He said, spiked hair even more disheveled than usual.

"Oh, sorry Mike. I didn't hear you." I told him, although both of us knew that was a lie. The whole campus had probably heard him.

"That's okay. Anyways, I wanted to give you this." He held out a small square wrapped in bright pink paper.

"Oh, thanks." I said, hesitantly taking it. I was so going to kick Lauren's ass for broadcasting that it was my birthday today. Why couldn't she had just thrown me a quite party without telling everyone about it?

"Well, are you going to open it?" He asked.

I glanced between him and the present before sighing and slipping my finger under the edge of the paper. It only took me a second to unwrap and then I was holding a clear CD case with a gray CD in it.

"It's a mix tape that a made you with some songs that I thought you might like." He supplied a hopeful look in is eyes.

Although the gesture was kind of sweet, it must have taken some time to make it, I would have preferred it if he hadn't done anything like it. It's been a month since the Cullens left and Mike had been showing the same interest as he had been when I first moved here last year.

"Wow, thanks." I managed to say, forcing a smile on to my lips.

He glanced down to his feet a pleased smile on his lips. "I'm glad you like it. I also wanted to see if you want to go out for dinner with me sometimes, as a sort of happy birthday, maybe this Friday."

I was going to say no, I was ready to say no. The word was on my lips, just waiting for the gust of air that would voice it but just before it came, I heard _his_ voice.

 _Promise me that you'll live your life, that you'll be the human you would have been if you had never met me._

There was no reason why I should keep that promise, especially after he broke his own but as I thought of what exactly the promise implied, I realized I could play it to my advantage. He wanted me to be human. Well, dating others is what humans did and I wasn't the only one that hated Mike. He had as well, only his feelings stemmed more from jealousy than anything. Perhaps I might not be able to get back at him right now, but in a way this would be a way to do so. What better way to get revenge than to date the guy he hated most?

"You know what, that sounds really nice." I said, for once the smile I wore sincere.

"Oh, okay. Wait, really? I mean, great! We could do, I mean, we can go anywhere. I'll plan it and everything." His face lit up, like a kid at Christmas as he realized that I had accepted.

I surprisingly found myself giggling at his behavior, his excitement almost made him cute, in a little kid kind of way.

"Well, I'll see you later. I need to get to class." He waved, grinning before he turned and ran, whooping as he did.

I watched him go, a small smile on my face. It was almost a surprise to me that someone could be so happy from getting a simple yes.

I turned and headed to my own class, knowing Angela would be waiting. By the time physics had arrived, word had already spread through the school that I had said that I would go on a date with Mike. Jessica walked into that class, openly glaring at me. I managed to give her the sweetest smile I could muster. I guess this would be a good way to get back at her as well.

Lauren walked in soon after, her eyes slightly widened. "Did you really tell Mike . . ." she didn't bother finishing because I was already nodding to her question.

"But why?" She asked, sitting down next to me. "You can't stand Mike."

It was true that I hadn't hidden my dislike for him. I shrugged. "I just thought I would try something new, besides, have you seen him. It made him so happy when I said yes."

She snorted. "Seen him? Please I heard him. Last class he was talking loud enough for everyone to hear him."

I rolled my eyes, slightly irritated. Well, Mike wasn't one that cherished privacy, I should have expected that.

"Anyways, is everything set for tonight?" Lauren asked.

I nodded, glad for the change of topic. "It will be a full house. Dad has the night off, Charlie will be there and even Billy and Jake are coming up." I informed her.

"Okay, Angela, Chelsea and I are all set to head over there after school."

I nodded, turning back to the front as the teacher called the class to order. Angela and Lauren had decided to throw me a small birthday party, thankfully it wasn't going to be anything like Alisha's had been. It was just really a small get together of close friends and family. Chelsea had started to become a closer friend as well and had already been over multiple times to work on homework for home ec so she would be there as well, though it would be her first time meeting some of the people.

School passed quickly after that and I found myself waiting for Alisha to get out. The other three had car pooled and were already at my house, hopefully not destroying it. When Alisha was out, I rushed her just a tad so that we could get home. When I pulled up, it was nice to see that it was at least still standing.

With all five of us working together, it didn't take long for everything to get set up and then we just hung around, joking and laughing until people started arriving. Charlie was the first one there, still in his sheriff's uniform. We sent him home to change and by the time he got back, Dad had gotten home as well.

I was in the kitchen with Chelsea when I heard the next car pull up. I glanced out the window to see Jake setting up Billy's wheel chair. It wasn't that much longer that the door opened and I heard Alisha squeal.

"Anny, Jakey is here." She called out.

I couldn't resist grinning when I heard her. I had missed her nicknames and apparently mine and Jake's were the only ones that she had kept.

"What are you doing squirt?" I heard Jake ask, his voice booming throughout the house.

"Why do you always call me squirt?" She asked, sighing.

I bit my lip, trying to stop the laughter.

"Because you're so short. When you get older and you're as tall as I am then I'll stop calling you it." He answered. I could hear my dad, Charlie and Billy all chuckling at the display.

"But Jakey, I'm never going to be as tall as you." She said, sounding like he should already know this. "You're as tall as the trees outside."

Next to me Chelsea started laughing.

"Well I guess you're squirt for life then. Now, where's the birthday girl? I need to wish her a happy birthday." He explained.

I rolled my eyes, turning so I could watch Alisha lead him through the door. When he was in view, he grinned at me before his eyes slid to Chelsea. His grin slowly disappeared until he was wearing a rather blank expression, his cheeks tinted the slightest pink possible. I glanced at Chelsea to see that she was staring wide-eyed at Jake, her whole face slowly turning red.

I couldn't help the knowing look I shot the two.  
"Jakey, aren't you going to say happy birthday to Anny?" Alisha asked.

Jake physically shook himself before he looked back at me. His whole face starting to slowly tint red as well. "Hi." He muttered.

I hid my laugh behind a cough. "Jake, I'm sure you haven't met Chelsea. She's a friend from school. Chelsea, this is Jacob." I said, introducing the two.

Jacob mumbled something unintelligible before turning and walking out the door, dragging Alisha behind him as she complained that he still hadn't said happy birthday to me.

I broke down laughing after he left, having never seen Jake quite as flustered as he had been. Chelsea joined me although I think she was still a little embarrassed if her red face was anything to go by.

After I was able to control myself, I took a breath before heading out to everyone else. For a while Jake and Chelsea were shy around each other but after a while they struck up a conversation and by the end of the night they had exchanged numbers. Angela, Lauren and I didn't let up teasing her about it.

Although the party was small and fun, I was glad when it was finally over. When the girls finally left around nine, I grabbed the small pile of present I had received and dumped them on my bed. Jacob had given me two identical dream-catchers. I had told him about how Alisha was having nightmares and I was very grateful for his gift. I wasted no time in putting one up by her bed and the other by mine. They might not work but at least it would reassure Alisha somewhat.

Angela and Lauren had gotten the next Just Dance game so we now had 1 through 3. That would be fun to break into this weekend. Charlie had gotten me gift certificates for a couple of the local restaurants. Dad had given me another piece of Mom's old jewelry, a ring that had originally been her grandmothers. The gold was tarnished with age and the opal that sat in the middle was cracked but it was still beautiful. I now wore it on the ring finger of my right hand.

Thursday and Friday of school passed relatively quickly and then I found myself at home, reluctantly getting ready for the date I had agreed to go on. I was now thoroughly kicking myself in the ass for saying I would go. Not even a stab back at Edward was worth this.

All Thursday Mike had been adamant that we go to Port Angeles for supper but I wasn't going to be making another trip there, not when I already have to do it once a week for tumbling. I had been able to convince him to go to one of the local places.

All today he had been insistent that he pick me up instead of meeting me there. I hadn't been able to convince him otherwise and trying to talk him out of it had given me a migraine. I considered canceling the whole thing but I knew that he would just bug me for another date. I might as well just get it over with.

That was how at six, I was standing in the living room, wearing a pair of jeans and a dressy shirt that I had gotten on one of the shopping trips with Alice. I had curled my hair at the insistence of Alisha and pinned some of it back.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Charlie asked, as if I was preparing to go to battle. Dad had to work tonight so Charlie had said that he would babysit Alisha.

I shrugged, too late to back out now. Mike was due to be here any second. As I thought that, I caught sight of the mix tape he had given me. I hadn't gotten around to listening to it but the gesture was still kind of sweet. Maybe tonight wouldn't be that bad, maybe.

Charlie's lips were pressed together in a thin line. "I don't really think I like this Mike Newton." He said, sounding like a true father.

I snorted, partly because he had only decided this after he had learned what was going on. "To tell you the truth, I don't really like him either." I said. "I just thought I'd give him a chance."

Well, that wasn't the real reason but I don't think anyone would be to happy for my original reason I had said yes to Mike.

Charlie looked like he was about to say something else but there was a knock on the door. He went to answer it as I forced a smile on to my lips.

"Hi Chief, I'm here to pick up Annabell." I heard Mike say.

I resisted the urge to run back up to my room and instead I walked to the door, the smile feeling like it was stuck to my face.

"Hi Mike." I said.

He was positively beaming. At least one of us was happy about this. Wait, Alisha was excited that I was going out with him tonight. Okay, two people are happy about this date.

"Are you ready then?" He asked.

I didn't think I was ever going to be ready for this so I merely nodded.

"Hold up a minute," Charlie said before turning to Mike. "Now listen here, these girls might not be blood but I think of them like nieces so you better treat her right or else."

I smiled for real at his speech. "I bet you've been waiting a while to say those words." I told him.

He smiled sheepishly. "Maybe. Have fun tonight."

"You too."

We walked out to Mike's car and he opened the door for me to climb in. The ride to the restaurant, the chinese one was silent and far too slow for my liking. We walked in and the hostess led us to a booth.

I took a seat, taking a deep breath to steel my resolve. Come on Annabell, it's just one date, easy enough to get through.

"Your server will be right with you."

I nodded as I turned to the menu. Before I had time to read anything a woman showed up, wearing a bright smile. She looked to be about twenty, maybe a little older and had her blonde hair pulled back into a bun.

"Hello. I'm your server for tonight, would you like to start off with drinks?"

Mike looked to me and I gave him a small smile. "Can I have a Shirley temple please?" I asked. I don't think she would have been impressed if I had asked for something a bit stronger than that.  
"I'll just have a pepsi." Mike said.

She nodded, smiling. "I'll be right back with that, by the way, I really like that top."

I blinked in surprise and I had to even look down at my own shirt to make sure she was talking to me. "Oh, thanks."

She smiled again before she headed to the kitchen.

"She's nice." I said, watching her go. Mike just shrugged his shoulders, looking back at the menu. Well, she was a lot nicer than the waitress that had waited on me in Port Angeles when I had been with Edward but then again, Mike wasn't anything compared to him.

I glanced back to the menu and when she came back a few minutes later I already knew what I wanted. The lo mein they had sounded good and the meal that went with it wasn't that expensive so that would be good.

"Here are your drinks. Do you know what you would like to order yet?" She asked.

I took a sip from my shirley temple before answering as Mike started talking. "We'll have the pu pu platter for two with a side of the rice, that should be all."

I almost spluttered my drink all over the table. Was he trying to order for me?

He glanced towards me, smiling. "You have to try it. It gives you a nice selection of most things they offer."

I hesitated before slowly nodding. The waitress glanced at me before walking away with the order. Well, I guess I had let Edward get away with it once, I could give Mike one go at it. The next time he tried to pull anything like that, he was dead though.

"So, did you have a good birthday?" He asked.

"It was nice." I said, nodding.

"What did you get?"

I shrugged my shoulders, starting to list everything off.

"Oh, that's great. I'm sure you'll love that Just Dance game." He said, taking a sip of his soda.

I gave him a look. "How do you know I like Just Dance?" I asked.

"Oh, I saw you playing the game once as I was driving by. You were playing with your sister, Alisha, right?" He asked nonchalantly.

I would feel a lot less weird about that statement if it weren't for the fact that I basically lived on a dead end road. It basically did a U with the main road and only had a very few houses on it, none of which had anyone we went to school with.

"Oh," I said, not sure what else to say. Mike kept asking me some questions and I kept answering, not sure what else I was supposed to do. Part of me wanted to get up and just run but most of me was still shocked at his revelation.

Thankfully the food was bought soon after. I spooned some onto my plate and I had just took a bite when Mike started talking again.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, I managed to get some wine for after we're done here. I have it in the car so don't get to full." At the same time, I felt his foot against mine and he slid up up to me knee.

A shiver ran all the way up from my toe to my head as I tried not to physically gag. Nope, this was too much. I'm done.

I stood. "I have to go to the bathroom." I booked it across the restaurant, closing and locking the bathroom door behind me. I had to get out of here but I couldn't leave through the front door, it was in clear sight of the booth. Oh shit, what was I going to do?

Okay, first I should figure out a ride. It was too far to walk home and I really didn't want to call Charlie to see if he would come pick me up. I'm sure he would but even though I didn't like Mike and he now creeped me out, I didn't want Charlie to go to jail. The same thing went for my dad so Lauren it is then.

Thankfully she picked up after the third ring.

"Come get me." I said, before she even had a chance to say hi. "I'm at the chinese place, come save me."

"I told you not to go on that date with Mike." She said but I could already hear her car keys jingling.

"Oh thank god. Thank you, thank you."

"I'll be there in ten." She said.

Now I just needed to get outside. I couldn't stay in here for long, I'm sure Mike would be at the door soon asking if I was alright. I looked around and spotted one of those small windows but it looked like it might be too small.

What the hell, I was desperate. I slid it open and managed to get my head and an arm through it but that was all. The window was too small for anything else to fit. Shit.

Knocking on the door startled and I hit my head pulling it back through the window. Double shit.

Slowly I walked over and opened the door heaving a sigh of relief when I saw our server there.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, eyeing the window behind me.

"Yes, no. I need to get out of here." I said.

She nodded, not seeming too surprised. "Come on, you can leave through the kitchen. He'll won't be able to see you."

Another sigh left me as she led the way. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem. He brings girls here regularly and I've always felt a bit weird around him." She informed me.

We entered the kitchen, getting a strange look from the cook but I didn't care as long as I was getting out of here. This was such a bad idea. I was never going to do this again.

"So what do you want me to tell him?" She asked as she held the door open, the cool night air greeting me.

"Tell him whatever you want, I got sick or got a foot cramp or whatever." I told her.

I looked back to find her grinning. "I'll tell him you died."  
I paused before bursting out laughing when I saw that she was serious. "Go ahead. I'd love to see that."

"Okay, I wasn't joking either. By the way, you owe me. I expect to see you back in here with a normal guy and I want a big tip." She said, pointing her finger at me.

I was laughing to hard to speak so I just nodded.

"Oh and for future reference, the name is Taylor."

I walked around front, seeing Lauren waiting in her car. I hoped in and within a few minutes I was home. We both went inside, greeting Charlie who was surprised to see me this early. I was just about to explain when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID to see that it was my dad.

I didn't waste time answering. "Hello."

"Annabelle, can you please tell me why there is some boy in the ER with chinese take-out insisting that he see your corpse so that he can say goodbye?"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Um, well, you know that date I had?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well, he was acting really stalker-ish so I kind of ditched him." I explained. I could see Charlie's face turning slightly red as he heard me speak. I didn't want to imagine what my dad was doing.

"Understood." He replied, curtly. "I'll take care of it. He won't bother you again."  
On Monday morning when I saw Mike at school, he visibly paled before running in the opposite direction. I could never get my dad to tell me exactly what he had done but whatever he did do, Mike never approached me again. Apparently he was better at being a guard dog than even the Cullens were.

Okay, so the next chapter will be over November, big surprise and will include a lot of drama over thanksgiving diner so be prepared.

So none of you went and read the danisnotonfire fanfic? Really? Okay, I'm going to try and bribe some of you to do so and this will be the last time I mention it. So for those of you who take the challenge to go read it, if you comment "Annabell says hi," as well as saying something about her story, I will do something for you in regards to this story, within reason. It may be a oneshot or a chapter from a specific person point of view or maybe even an extra chapter that week. Be creative when you come up with what you want but again it has to be within reason, I'm not going to randomly make the Cullens come back or make Jacob imprint on Annabelle. Okay, for those of you who are taking the challenge, here's the link: s/11384219/1/Home-Sweet-Home-A-Danisnotonfire-Fanfiction


	32. Chapter 32: November

Guest: Thank you

Vany: even though you won't see this, still thank you for taking the time to read it on Thisisendless's suggestion and for leaving two different reviews.

Fandomwriter45: I know what you mean, I literally through new moon at the wall when Edward left but then again I was in middle school when that happened. If you feel sorry for Alisha than I'm going to say sorry to you right now for what you're about t read and don't worry, we get to see it soon, like in the next chapter soon.

Chapter 32: November

The season of pumpkins quickly came and passed before I could really even comprehend it and then November was upon us. Thanksgiving stuff quickly lined the shelves of every store and commercials for black Friday started appearing on the t.v.

After my birthday party, Chelsea and Jake had quickly become texting buddies and more and more she would get texts that had her blushing. Eventually they went on a date and by the time that the Thanksgiving break was upon us, they were approaching the area of going steady although the question had yet to be asked.

Football cheering was over and we were know all preparing for another season of competition though that wouldn't start for another few weeks. After that first tumbling lesson, we had continued going once a week at the all-star gym. Both Angela and Alisha had already gotten their back-handsprings. Angela was working on her running and Alisha who could do that had started working on some fun things like aerial and front punches.

Lauren had gotten her running tuck and was now working on her standing. It seemed like I was the only one that was still stuck. Although I had improved and was doing okay, it was at such a slow rate that I wasn't sure if I was ever going to be able to do mine by myself. Was it bad that at this point I was starting to get jealous of my little sister for how quickly she was picking all this stuff up?

The Monday before break seemed to pass in a blur but it was the Tuesday before break that seemed to take forever. It felt like each seconds had slowed down, taking a thousands time as long. I'd look up at the clock amd what felt like an hour later, I would look again just to see that only five minutes had actually passed. I was starting to suspect that the clock might be broken but when I checked my phone it told me that it was indeed correct.

Stats seemed to be taking the longest time to pass. I was watching the clock, each slow tick as the seconds went by. 33, 34, 35. I swear we would never get out of here.

There was a loud clatter and I pulled my eyes away from the clock to see that Mr. Mills had just dropped the marker he was using to write on the board with. He stormed over to his desk, grabbing a black sharpie before pulling a chair under the clock. He stood on it and when he climbed back down, big black letters were scrawled across the face of the clock reading 'IT'S MATH TIME.'

I sat in my seat gaping at him as he looked at it, a smug smile on his face. A second passed before he blinked, looked to us, back at the clock and then to us again. "None of you saw that."

We all burst into laughter, class passing much quicker after that.

Home ec was another class that didn't drag as bad as the rest had but that might be because we were actually doing something. In the spirit of Thanksgiving, our task for today was to make a pie. We had decided last week what type we were going to make so as soon as we got in there, Chelsea and I got to work on the two blueberry pies.

For the most part we worked in silence, following the directions while adding a few extra ingredients which had become our specialty. After that first class, Mrs. Wilde hadn't mentioned what we had done so we had assumed we were safe. There were a few times that what we had made hadn't come out quite right but it was always interesting to see the results.

"So what are you plans for break?"

I glanced over at Chelsea. We had just put the pies in the oven and had moved on to washing the dishes. She washed and I dried.

I shrugged as she handed me a bowl. "We're just doing a small thing. It's just going to be Alisha, me, my dad and one of his friends from work." I explained. "We got an invite to join some friends of ours down at La Push but Dad declined, he said he wanted to do a family thing."

Chelsea's eyebrows rose. "But you said he invited a friend from work?"

"I couldn't figure it out either and he really wouldn't give me a straight answer when I asked him about it." I told her, honestly. "What about you?"

"My older brother and sister are coming home from college so that will be fun." She told me. "Brittany just got engaged so her fiance will be there and Colin is bringing his girlfriend as well."

"Sound like everyone will be paired up. Maybe you should invite Jake over." I said causally though I couldn't force the evil grin I was wearing away.

She had been expecting the comment or at least one similar so her cheeks only tinted pink as she shot back her own comeback. "Nah, maybe next year."

I laughed and she blushed deeper. The past month I had been teasing her and my new favorite game in this class was to see how many times I could make her blush. Sadly she was starting to get used to my comments so I wasn't getting as many red faces as I used to.

"You know he's coming down this afternoon to visit if you want to come see him." I suggested.

She shrugged but there was a pleased smile on her face. "Are you sure that would be okay?"

"Of course." I told her. "I know Jake said he couldn't make it up here as much as he wanted to visit us."

This time her whole face went red. I grinned.

"Okay, I'll be there." She said as we finished with the dishes.

The last period thankfully passed at a normal pace and it wasn't that much later that I was picking Alisha up from school.

She sniffed when she climbed in, seeing the pie that was in the seat next to me. "Is that pie?" She asked, grinning. She was already reaching for the aluminum foil that covered it.

I swatted at her hand, squinting my eyes at her. "That's for Thanksgiving." I said.

"Awww." She crossed her arms, glaring out the window. "Is it at least blueberry?"  
I nodded, grinning and a smile broke out across her face.

"Jakey is coming over tonight, right?" She asked as we approached the house.

"Yup, Chelsea is going to be coming by later as well." I informed her.

She nodded, her head pressed against the window. A car was already parked in Charlie's driveway and I could see Jake standing on our porch.

Alisha jumped out before I was even fully parked and ran to him. I would have to remember to lecture her about that next time. I took my time, grabbing the pie and meeting them at the door. Alisha was already on Jake's back and informing him about how her day had been.

We went inside and soon Jake had Alisha working on her homework having convinced her it would be better to get it done know rather than wait until Sunday like she had planned. Usually that was my job but I was thankful to not have to worry about it this time.

"So how have you been?" Jake asked as Alisha was busy working on her multiplication chart.

"Not bad," I told him. "I'd ask how you've been but Chelsea has been keeping me updated."

I couldn't help but teasing him about it and my grin stretched wider when he quickly looked away, pointing out one of the problems that Alisha had gotten wrong.

"Speaking of that," I continued. "Wasn't it just a few months ago that you were commenting on the girls at my school being too pale?"

He simply shrugged, still refusing to meet my gaze. I continued staring at him, not backing down. Eventually he sighed before he started talking.

"I don't know. Chelsea just seems different than all the other, more down to earth I guess." He said, shrugging.

"So when are you going to ask her out then?" I asked.

He shrugged, looking back to Alisha and I figured that now would be a good time to tell him.

"Speaking of which, she should be over her soon to hang out."

His head jerked up and I almost laughed at his startled expression. He looked like a deer in headlights, his brown eyes wide. "Here? Now?" He asked.

I nodded and he quickly ran his hands through his hair, looking around the room as if that would give him an answer.

Jake fretted for the next half hour until Chelsea finally arrived, her brother having dropped her off. She came in and hung out for an hour or so before Jake asked if he could talk to her.

The rain that was continuously pouring down had slacked off, though it was cloudy and wet outside, at least the wouldn't be soaked. I walked to the kitchen, looking out through the window as they walked around the back yard.

Eventually Jake pulled her to a stop. I could see his lips moving although I couldn't hear what he was saying, still I could guess. From Chelsea reaction, whatever he was saying was good. Her eyes were wide, her mouth slightly parted before a smile broke out across her face. Hesitantly she nodded before she threw her arms around Jake's neck, planting a kiss squarely on his mouth.

I quickly covered my eyes.

"Eww," Alisha said.

I covered her eyes as well before steering her back to the living room.

Chelsea and Jake came back inside a few minutes later, both with red faces. I ignored them for the most part, deciding I had teased them enough for one day. Alisha however didn't feel that way. She glanced between the two of them before walking up to Jake.

"Are you two girlfriend and boyfriend now?"

Both of their faces went bright red as I resisted the urge to bust out laughing.

He quickly nodded before muttering some excuse about needing to leave. He leaned down, pressing a kiss against Chelsea cheek before heading over to Charlie's to get his dad.

I grinned as he leaved before looking back at Chelsea.

"So did you invite him to thanksgiving?" Okay, maybe I wasn't quite done with the teasing.

"I'm gonna, have to, need to be somewhere." She muttered, her cheeks red although there was a silly grin across her face the entire time.

"I'm sure Jake wouldn't mind giving you a ride home." I suggested.

Her eyes went slightly glazed as she walked out the door. I chuckled to myself before glancing to Alisha. She was standing, staring at the door, her lips pressed together and her eyes slightly squinted.

"You okay?" I asked.

Slowly she nodded before she looked to me, her blue eyes slightly filling. "Jakey isn't going to leave too, is he?"  
I could almost feel my heart breaking as she asked this. I gathered her up in my arms, setting her in my lap and I squeezed her as much as I could without hurting her. "Of course not. Jake is always going to make time for us because he is our friend." I reassured her. And if he didn't then I was going to be kicking his ass too.

"Okay." Her voice cracked slightly but she wasn't crying.

"You know what, how about we watch a movie." I said, already standing up. I swung her around so that she was now hanging from my back and I was pleased with myself when I heard her giggle.

"Can we watch that show you have in your room?" She questioned. "The one with the talking cat?"  
It took me a second to realize that she was talking about Sailor Moon. When I was in middle school I had went through a phrase where I had made my parents buy me all five seasons for Christmas. Alisha had always wanted to watch them but I wanted her to get a little older because season five was only in Japanese so she would have to read subtitles. I guess she was old enough now that she would be able to read it.

"Sure, do you want to run up and get it? I'll get the popcorn going." I said.

She dropped from my back and ran up the stairs as I walked into the kitchen. It was only about ten seconds later that she appeared with all five seasons stacked in her arms, her chin holding them down.

"I didn't know which one was the first season so I grabbed all of them."

We spent the rest of that day and all of the next watching all of season 1. Alisha was in love with Serena and Darien although she did get a sad look when Serena's mom was on the screen. She thought Melvin was absolutely hilarious and she was curious as to why Molly had a Boston accent when she was supposed to be Japanese.

When Thursday morning came around, Alisha helped peel the potatoes and carrots for the meal. We had decided that turkeys were to big so we had settled on a small ham to make instead. When we got that in the oven, I put Alisha to work on the cranberry sauce as I started on the stuffing. I was mostly just glad that we wouldn't have to worry too much about dessert. Dad said his friend was bringing something for that and we still had the blueberry pie. I had somehow kept Alisha from diving into that.

"Mm, smells good." Dad said, coming from around the corner.

"That would be the honey glaze." I told him while Alisha was nodding along with his statement. "So who is the guest we're having over?"

Dad shrugged, glancing around the kitchen. "It's just someone from work. They didn't have any place to go so I thought it would be nice to invite them over." He explained.

I nodded although I was a little suspicious at the fact that he had call them they instead of a he or a she. He didn't invite more than one person, did he?

"Do you need any help?" He asked, rolling his sleeves up.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "You can start on the gravy if you want."

The three of us worked silently until everything was ready. Dad and Alisha worked on setting the table as I got everything on plates and bowls. The potatoes, carrots and ham could stay in the pot though. It would be easier than trying to dish everything out.

It was approaching one a clock when I heard a car pull up. Dad quickly glanced at the window before turning resolutely back to putting the silverware down and Alisha hadn't seemed to notice. I glanced out the window, seeing a black car parked behind my truck. The tinted windows made it impossible to see who was here so I shrugged it off, wiping my hands off on a dishtowel as I headed to the door.

The person got there before I did and a knock sounded just as I was about to open it. When I did however, I paused. I could feel my eyes widening and I just hoped that my mouth hadn't fallen open.

Standing on the porch was a woman. She looked like she was maybe in her late thirties. She had golden hair that fell in a short bob to her shoulders and dark green eyes. Her peach colored lips pulled into a smile, showing neat, white teeth. In her hands sat what I assumed was a pie, it was covered in tinfoil so I couldn't tell what kind.

"Hi, you must be Annabell." She said. Her voice was smooth and had a confidence to it that came with years of giving out orders.

Dumbly, I nodded before stepping back, holding the door open.

She walked through and for the first time I noticed the clothes she was wearing. She had a nice, green blouse and a neat black skirt. It was almost to the point of looking professional but the way she carried herself made it seem more casual in the moment.

I watched as my dad walked up so her, a smile splitting across his face. "Kathy, you made it. Any longer and I was going to call and make sure you hadn't gotten lost."

"Please Jeff, this is Forks, I think I can manage." She said, waving his comment off.

"I'm not so sure, it was you who gave me wrong directions on my first day."

She play huffed, turning her head to the side. "Maybe it was just you that can't follow directions."

He laughed before glancing to me. "Are you going to close the door?"

I jumped, realizing it was still open and a cold breeze was wafting through the house. I closed it, walking back to the kitchen, both the adults following behind me.

"Girls, this is Katherine, a co-worker of mine." He said. "Kathy these are my daughters Annabell and Alisha."

I glanced to Alisha, not quite sure what I was supposed to be doing. She looked to be about in the same boat I was. I think mostly, I was just surprised about what was happening. Even though dad had never specified, I guess I had been expected a guy from his work, maybe an older and widowed one that didn't have any family left.

That clearly wasn't the case and I was left reeling in shock, trying to make my mind catch up to speed. After the silence stretched for a few seconds I stepped forward. "Let me take that for you." I offered.

"Oh, thank you. It's pumpkin. I hope you like it." She said.

I hid my grimace behind a polite smile. Pumpkin was the one pie that I refused to eat, right behind mince meat and lemon meringue. Alisha didn't like it that much either, although she would at least eat it as long as it was covered in whip cream. Looks like dad would be the one to eat that while we stuck with the blueberry.

I put the pie in the fridge while putting mine in the oven and turning it on warm.

"Well who's hungry?" Dad asked, taking his seat at the table.

Alisha grabbed the seat across from him which left me with the seat across from Kathy. Was it bad that I was already wishing this dinner was over? I took a deep breath, after what I had to put up with on that date with Mike I could handle anything. This would be no biggy, I hope.

Dad was the first one to dig into the food and then all the plates were passed around the table in silence except for the sound of dishes clinking together. The silence continued for the first few minutes as we focused on the food. I found that I had lost a good portion of my appetite and for the most part I was just nibbling on my potatoes.

"This ham is really good." Kathy said.

I glanced up, meeting her eyes. "Thanks." I looked back towards my plate.

"Is there a secret to it?" She continued.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not really. I just followed the directions."

"Well it's still better than last year." Dad said, before chuckling. "You should have seen that dinner. It was Annabell's first time cooking a meal that big and she completely burned the turkey. They fire alarm went off and everything."

I could feel my cheeks heating up at he told the story and I looked back down at my mostly untouched food. He didn't bother to mention that at that point he had still been holed up in his room over mom's death and I had thought that having a thanksgiving dinner might bring us back together as a family again. That had been right before we had been taken away by the state and he had come back to his senses.

"Annabell did good with the Christmas dinner." Alisha said, rising to defend me, her eyes flashing.

I sent her a smile as I reached for my drink, taking a sip.

"So shouldn't you be married by now or something?"

I almost spewed water all over the table at Alisha's question. She was staring resolutely at Kathy, her chin held high.

"Alisha." My dad said, his voice stern. "You were raised with better manners than that."

"No, it's alright." Kathy broke in, giving dad a reassuring smile. "Actually Alisha, I used to be married. My husband, Daniel was a marine but he was killed in action. That was five years ago."

"Didn't you have kids?" She continued, receiving a warning look from Dad.

"No, sadly I never had any children. Daniel was deployed soon after we were married and he rarely had leave so we didn't see each other much." She explained.

Dad reached over, covering her hand with his own. She glanced to him and their eyes met, small smiles settling on their faces. That was when it clicked.

I stood up, the chair squeaking against the ground when I did. "I need to use the bathroom."

I didn't wait for an answer before bolting out of the room and up the stairs, locking the bathroom door behind me. Only then did I let myself fully realize what was going on.

Holy fuck, Dad had a girlfriend. I wanted to scream and I wanted to cry. How could he do that? Let alone how could he do that without even telling us? He can't just spring something like this on us without any warning!

It all made sense now too. All the late nights that he would come home from work, he was probably spending that time with her, going out on dates and the whole nine yards.

I leaned my head against the door, wondering how long I had been oblivious to what was happening. Was it back when the Cullens left? I had been focusing most of my attention on Alisha lately. Had it been before that? Back when we went camping? The prom? When Alisha and I went to Disneyland? How long has he been keeping this a secret?

Time was ticking by, I knew it was but still I couldn't find it in myself to go back down there. All I wanted was to go crawl in my bed but I knew I couldn't do that to Dad or Alisha. At the very least, I owed her a chance, for him. I just wished it hadn't been so soon.

I took a deep breath, steadying myself before rejoining everyone. The dinner seemed to have stalled in my absences. "Dad, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

He nodded, glancing to Kathy and then Alisha before following me out to the living room. "I know it's a big surprise," He started and I couldn't help but snort at it. "But this should be a good thing."  
"How long?" I asked. It was the one thing that I was wondering, the one thing I wanted answered.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Since a week before you're prom."

I felt like he had just punched me in the gut, no, it felt like a flyer had just landed fully on top of me. Six months. He had been seeing her for six months.

"When you and Alisha left to go on vacation with the Cullens it made me realize something. The house was so quite without you two, so lonely and I realized that soon you both would grow up and be off to live your own lives. I didn't want that to be my future and I know your mother wouldn't have wanted it that way either." He explained, taking a step closer to me. "I know it's a lot to take in and I know it's a big surprise but I wanted to make sure that what Kathy and I had would last, that we could really give it a go before I introduced her to you two. I didn't to bring her into our life if she wasn't going to stay."

"So then you love her?" I asked.

He nodded, not even hesitating to answer. "She is a wonderful woman that I care deeply for and I'm sure if you give her a chance, you'll see how amazing she is as well."

I bit my lip, looking away from his gaze. "You could have at least given us a heads up."

"I considered it but I thought this would be best. I wanted you to get to know her first." He explained. "You know she was the one that gave me the idea for your presents."

I glanced up, my eyes narrowing slightly. "What do you mean?"  
"Your mother's jewelry. It was her idea that I give them to you and Alisha for presents."

I glanced down at the ring that I still wore and grimaced. It felt tainted now and I hated that. I had promised myself that I would give her a chance, for dad but I guess I didn't realize how hard this was going to be. I ran my fingers through my hair, taking another deep breath.

"Come on, let's go back before all the food get's cold." I said, turning towards the kitchen.

Dad grinned, pulling me into a side hug as we walked. "You are wonderful, did you know that?"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to tell me more often." I said, surprised that I was still able to joke.

"I'll make a note of it." He paused. "Thank you. I'm sure that you'll love Kathy just as much as I do. Who knows, she might even become a mother-like figure for you two."

We were on the edge of the kitchen when he spoke and his voice carried. Alisha froze at hearing the words before she glanced to Kathy. Her eyes quickly narrowed into a glare before she screamed, high and shrill. "You're not my mom, you're not Rose and you'll never be like my Anny so leave us alone."

She ran out of the kitchen then and although I couldn't necessarily blame her for being shocked, I also couldn't believe what she had said. Kathy looked hurt and she seemed to crumple into herself at Alisha's words.

I hesitated before running after Alisha, leaving dad to comfort Kathy. He could explained to her that she had already lost a mother and a mother-like figure. He could explain to her that Alisha just needed time. I would comfort my sister and explain to her that what she had just done was not right.

Needless to say the pies went uneaten that night.

Thank you to everyone for reading this. The next chapter will be over the month of December and more importantly what happens around new years. Annabell decided to be stupid again.

And now to Qua and Fandomwriter45. You now get to request something in regards to this story. Remember it can be that a particular thing happens later on, an extra chapter, a one-shot on the side. Be creative but again, it needs to be within reason, I'm not going to drastically change the story and make Annabell end up with Jake. Just not happening. So either leave a review or message me about what you want to happen and thank you for taking up the challenge.

To everyone else, reviews are welcomed and much appreciated, seen you next Thursday.


	33. Chapter 33: December

Okay, the first thing I want to say is sorry for not posting last week. I had about three huge essays due all at once, not to mention all my other homework and by the time it was done, I just didn't have the energy to write. I could have forced it but then it certainly would have been horrible quality. So again sorry and I'll do all the messages at the end, you waited long enough for this chapter.

Chapter 33: December

The tension in the house remained high for a while after Thanksgiving dinner. That night when I went up to Alisha she had accused me of siding with them when I was supposed to side with her. She was my sister after all and that woman wasn't our mother. It had taken her about a week for her to simmer down so she was being reasonable about the whole thing so yeah, a heads up from dad would have worked out a bit better.

Kathy had been over twice since then, both times ending a bit better than the previous. Although Alisha was still distant when Kathy was here, she at least didn't have any more outbursts.

The Christmas season was one of the big things that seemed to help Alisha become her old self. No matter how upset a kid was, they simply couldn't resist the pull of Christmas. Soon she had an excited gleam in her eyes and was rambling on about what she wanted and how she wanted to make crafts to give to her friends and teacher. Even the thought of Kathy spending the night on Christmas Eve didn't bring her down.

Competition cheering had also started up again and with that came the new mini-team. Anyone from kindergarten to sixth grade could join it. I had managed to convince Coach to start a team for the younger kids, not only would it get more children into cheering, but they would have better skills when they got to the higher level. The only thing was that Coach had made me promise to be the student coach if she did. Although it wasn't quite what I had imagined, I had agreed. Anything to get Alisha to do cheering was worth it, especially because it seemed to be about as much as a stress reliever for her as it was for me.

She shined on the mat, even if she was just basing a stunt and her tumbling was above the others her age thanks to all the tumbling practices we had been going to. As of right now there were fifteen children on the team, even one little boy who was adorable.

Along with starting up that team, the high school was perfecting our routine. We would start competing in the middle of January and Coach kept giving us harder stunts and more dance moves as soon as we mastered our old ones. I think getting so close to the championship last year had inspired her to push us even more this year. By the time that Christmas break had come around we were approaching all star levels. It was exciting but exhausting as well and by the time practices were done I wanted to do nothing more than collapse onto the closest bed and sleep until the next day.

By the time vacation came around, I was ready for it I but also dreading it. Coach had scheduled a few day long practices after Christmas but at least I had the holidays before to have time for myself.

Christmas dinner was going to be a little bit bigger than the Thanksgiving one and hopefully with a lot less drama. Charlie would be eating with us along with Bella who was coming back up for Christmas.

When Charlie had told us about her decision to visit again he had beamed with pride. He was hoping that she was starting to like it up here and might come visit more often or even stay for a little after she graduated. Billy and Jacob had been invited over as well but they had declined. They usually went to the Clearwater's for Christmas dinner and beyond that, Jake would be spending most of his day with Chelsea.

Alisha had huffed when she found that out, clearly annoyed that Jake wouldn't be around for her to see on Christmas. We had made him promise that he would come down the day before though and that seemed to appease her.

When he arrived, Billy was with him. Charlie was picking Bella up at the airport today so he wouldn't be home for a few more hours. Billy would be hanging out with us until they arrived home. If only Jake could drive by himself but his 16th birthday wouldn't be until January and it would still be a few months even then before he could go for his license.

Alisha answered the door, beaming up at Jake. She launched herself at him and he caught her, swinging her up into a hug, just barely avoiding kicking Billy in the face.

"Why don't we get you inside before you get hurt." I suggested to Billy.

He chuckled, wheeling in through the door.

"So how have things been around here?" He asked as he settled himself into the living room.

I shrugged. Despite the fact that I had seen Billy a couple times lately, I haven't really had any time to talk to him. Part of that had been me avoiding him. After the Cullens left he had seemed almost giddy and although I could at least understand his side, I didn't want to have to deal with it, especially when everything was still so raw.

Now there really wasn't any way that I could avoid Billy unless I wanted to interrupt Jake and Alisha which I really didn't want to do. Alisha had missed Jake and I wanted to giver her time to talk with him. There were some things after all that she wouldn't want to share with me. For instance, I'm sure that right now she was busy complaining about Kathy.

"So how is everything going with planning for college?" Billy asked.

This was one thing he seemed happy to talk about, especially after the Cullens left. "Not bad, I just sent in my application last week." I informed him.

"Now where were you applying again?"

"Just Washington State, I don't want to be too far away from Dad and Alisha," I explained.

He nodded slowly. "Well, I'm sure you'll get in. Rachel says it's a wonderful school, maybe sometimes you could head down and she could give you a tour."

I mechanically nodded my head but by this time I was already over this topic. It seemed that was all anyone worried about now that I had become a senior.

"So any word from the Cullens?"

The question was such a surprise that I felt like someone had just shoved a snowball down the back of my shirt.

"No." I answer, forcing the word out.

He nodded smugly, a glint of pure happiness in his eyes. "Well that's good. They really were a bad influence."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes which he completely ignored.

"Just think, if they had stayed, you could have ended up like one of them."

My breath caught in my throat and I was torn between feeling suspicious of his statement and of snorting at it. Since I had moved here that was all Alice had seen. For a moment I debated telling him that, I just wanted to see the look of horror on his face but I reeled it in. No matter how much he suspected that his legends were true, even if he fully believed in them which I'm sure he did, I wasn't going to confirm them.

Before I could come up with a proper reply, Jake was in the doorway, looking frantically at Billy. "We need to go. It's an emergency." He said, already starting to push Billy towards the door.

Alisha appeared, running to meet me. She looked paler than usual.

"Hold on a minute. What's going on?" Billy's voice was steady, despite how Jake was acting.

"Chelsea cut her hand when she was helping prepare stuff for tomorrow. They're at the hospital now. She'll probably need to get stitches." He explained all in a rush, the words barely discernible from the others.

"Is she okay?" I spoke, jumping up from my own seat and following after them.

"She'll be fine but I need to see for myself." Jake called back. He was now quickly loading Billy into the car, not even paying attention to what he was doing. Billy jut barely ducked his head in time to avoid hitting it.

"Should I come too?" I asked from the porch, Alisha clutching my leg.

"It will be fine. I'll text you to let you know whats happens." He said this as he was climbing in the drivers side door and within a second he had backed the car out of the driveway and thrown it in drive, the tires squealing at he took off down the road.

Well, he's lucky Charlie wasn't here to see that.

I glanced at the clock, noting that barely fifteen minutes had passed since they first pulled up. I looked down at Alisha.

"So what do you want to do now?"

She shrugs her shoulders and I reach down to pick her up. "You know you're almost to big to be getting picked up anymore." I told her and she shot a glare at me.

"I will never be too big for piggy-back rides." She said, defiantly.

I chuckled. "Sure, as long as I'm not the one that has to give them to you."

It was a few hours later that Kathy and Dad pulled up. That night was a quite dinner and after we sat down to watch "Santa Claus is Coming to Town." It was a Christmas tradition and despite Kathy being there, Alisha was already grinning by the time the _The First Toymaker to the King_ song was finished being sung. When that was over she gave Dad a hug, glanced at Kathy, paused and then retreated upstairs. I went after her, wishing both of them a goodnight.

Christmas morning went as usual. Alisha, for the first time ever got to wear the Santa hat which meant she was able to pass out presents. By the time we were done, we each had a decent pile next to us and paper littered the floor.

After all the presents were brought to our rooms, I set about picking up all the trash. Kathy helped as Dad and Alisha started to work on breakfast. For the most part, Christmas day was pretty relaxed. Alisha managed to drag me outside to make a snowman with the snow that had appeared overnight. As soon as it was done, she started singing Frosty the Snowman and didn't even seem to mind when Kathy joined her in singing along.

Charlie and Bella came over at around four, introductions being made, mostly just between Bella and Kathy. Charlie knew just about everyone in Forks and in the surrounding towns so of course he already knew her.

When Bella came in she immediately glanced around, her eyes sweeping the room until they landed on me. She simply waved, looking slightly disappointed. I wondered why but I didn't get my answer until after dinner was over.

Because there were extra people, we had set up a table in the living room that would fit everyone. Bella and I walked into the kitchen, going for dessert after everyone was done with the main course. It was as we were gathering everything that she spoke up.

"So how have you been?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, glancing to her as I did. "Same old, same old. You?"

She shrugged as well, looking down at the chocolate cream pie that she had in her hand before glancing up again. Her cheeks were already slightly pink when she spoke. "I was surprised to not see Edward here tonight, did he drop by earlier?"

I froze at the name, the fridge open and my hand inches away form the bowl of cool-whip. That was the second time in the past two days that they had been brought up so casually. I guess I should expect it by now. It has been three months since they moved away but I guess I still wasn't used to it. It took me a second to remember what I was doing so I finished grabbing the cool whip before gently closing the door.

"No, he didn't." I said, hoping she would stop there. I didn't want to explain it. She could go ask anyone else about it.

"Oh, did something happen?" She asked, her eyes wide.

If there is a god, he hates me. He literally hates me, either that or Bella is just too dense to get the signals that God is sending her. "His family moved away." I informed her.

"Oh, that's to bad. Do you get to see or talk to them often?"

I was starting to think that she really was dense but then again I really wouldn't be surprised. Besides that, I wanted to bang my head into the fridge at the topic being brought up at all. "No. We broke up when they left."

She finally managed to hold her tongue at that, nodding as her face lost all it color. She then quickly walked out of the kitchen, tripping over the ledge. She caught herself, just barely keeping the grasp on her pie.

I took a deep breath, grabbed the other one and the cool whip. I was almost in the living room when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I waited until I was at the table, Dad and Kathy starting to serve the pies to look at my phone.

I had a text message from Lauren.

 _Merry Christmas! Just wanted to let you know that Tyler is having a party on New Years. Want to go?_

I could feel my eyebrows drawing together in consideration as I stared at a message. A second later, the phone had vibrated again. Lauren had sent another text after the first.

 _You don't have to drink if you don't want to. I only plan on laughing at people._

I couldn't help but snort at that. Just like Lauren to do so. Well, at the very least it should be fun. I had just typed a reply and was about to hit send when I froze.

 _Don't. Be safe._

This wasn't a text. It was his voice, as if he was standing behind me, whispering it into my ear. The words were soft but abundantly clear. Around me, everyone was digging in and Dad was holding out a piece of chocolate pie to me.

I took it, forcing a smile. I set the pie in front of me, putting a dollop of cool-whip on it. After that was done, I turned back to my phone.

 _Please._

I hit send. I had only eaten one bite of my slice of pie when I got Lauren's reply.

 _Yes! Okay, I'll pick you up at 8 and we'll head over together._

I turned back to my pie, eating the rest of it. I couldn't help the little smile that rested on my lips as I did so though.

December 31, New Years Eve, was cold. That was the only thing I could think of as I sat in Lauren's car. Her heater had broke a week ago and her dad was getting it fixed next weekend but that still meant we had to shiver in silence until that was done. I had suggested that we just take my truck but Lauren had insisted that she drive, saying that it wasn't even that cold.

Lauren loved her car and had even nicknamed it Bessy. She wouldn't let a bad word be said about it, even if it was true.

"Are we almost there?" I asked, my teeth chattering.

She nodded, her lips tinted blue. "So what did you tell your dad?"

"Nothing much. I told him I would be hanging out with you for New Years and that I'd be staying at your house." I told her. "So how is Tyler planning on pulling this party off without his family noticing?"

"Oh it's easy. He has a big family so instead of getting together during Christmas they do New Years, it's a little more convenient for them. He used to spend all of New Years Eve and Day with them, doing games and what not. When he got to high school he said he was too old for it so his parents let him stay home. He's been having parties every year since. It's almost become a tradition now. The only thing that changes is that each year there seems to be a little more alcohol than the last." She explained to me.

"Have you ever drank there?" I asked.

She winced, which I took as a yes. "My freshman year. I was being stupid and would have gotten in loads of trouble if Angela hadn't been there to save me."

I nodded, not surprised. Angela always seemed to be one that was reliable. She was a friend that in every way was worth having.

"We're here."

I glanced up, already able to hear the music even though we were half way down the street. I could see people through the windows, dancing and talking, all looking like they were having a good time. Both his driveway and the road in front of his house was lined with cars.

"You ready?" Lauren asked.

I nodded and we climbed out, heading to the house. Someone else was entering to so we followed them into the house. Immediately to the right was a big living room. It was darker than anything else and all the furniture looked like it had been shoved against the wall to make room for dancing. This was where the music was emitting from and the base was so loud that I could feel it thumping in my chest like a second heartbeat. To the left was a dinning room which beer pong had been set up at the table. I could see a door that probably led to the kitchen. A flight of stairs were directly in front of me and as I saw two people walk up it, hand and hand, I decided that I would be avoiding going up there.

Almost immediately Lauren was pulled into the kitchen by someone she knew. I followed after, still looking around. The party was indeed crowded but everyone did look they were having fun. They didn't look too drunk either, only one or two people seemed tipsy but it was still early.

The kitchen was a little less crowded which I was thankful for though we could still hear the music from the living room.

"Hey Lauren, glad you came." It was Tyler. He glanced to me before quickly looking away. He had never gotten over what had happened at Prom last year but he had leveled a little. He didn't glare any more and now he mostly just ignored me. I didn't mind. Even dealing with his behavior now was still worth being able to punch him back then.

"You want some?"

He was holding out a clear bottle to Lauren. She shook her head, declining. Tyler looked to me before holding it out, still not speaking.

I paused as I stared at it, not sure what to do.

 _Don't._

I grabbed it, giving him a big smile in thanks. Without hesitating I twisted the cap off and took a gulp. It was my first drink of alcohol and though I had heard plenty of stories, the taste was still different than what I expected. It had a hint of oranges and there was a slight tingling sensation as it went down my throat. My stomach felt slightly warm after that. Hm, I guess that wasn't too bad.

I leaned back against the counter, the bottle clutched loosely in my hand as everyone around me talked. I didn't pay it much heed, mostly just letting the voices wash over me. It was almost comforting, all the noise mingled together in the background.

Lauren was laughing, her smiles wide. People clustered around her, the center of attention. In a way, she was the same as Alice had been when she was here. I sighed. I really missed Alice, both her and Rosalie even though I was still royally pissed at both of them.

"Hey, we're going into the living room to dance, want to come?" Lauren asked.

I nodded but just before we were about to leave the kitchen, Tyler held another bottle out to me. I glanced down at my own, noticing in surprise that it was gone. I set it on the counter before taking the one he was offering.

Although I went with them, I chose to sit on the couch instead and watch. As I did, I sipped on my drink, feeling pleasantly warm. It was like the feeling you get on a cold day when you're inside snuggled in a blanket and drinking hot cocoa.

Someone was walking around, with a bottle and two small glasses, stopping at people for a few moments before moving on. The person stopped in front of me and though I was sure I had seen him around, I couldn't recall a name. "Shot?" He asked, basically pressing it into my hand.

 _Please._

There was the voice again and more than anything I wanted it gone. I wanted it to shut up. I never wanted to hear it again. My eyes settled on the small glass. Maybe that would make it go away.

I quickly gulped it down, coughing at the taste as my eyes watered. Still, I felt ever warmer as it settled into my stomach. The cup was refilled and without even consciously doing anything, I had chugged that too.

He walked away after that, taking the glass with him. I sat on the couch trying to figure out why I kept hearing his voice. Was I going crazy? Was he still hear? No, I would have seen him by now, would have known and besides, he basically said that he didn't want me anymore. Well, not in those words but in something similar.

Oh god, where was the bathroom. I really needed to pee. I stood, the room tilting slightly before returning to normal. I walked up to Lauren, grabbing her arm and tugging lightly to get her attention. "Where's the bathroom?" I asked.

My voice sounded weird to my ears, like I wasn't the one speaking. She looked to me before leading me away and to the bathroom. When I was done, she was still waiting for me.

"You're a good friend." I told her. She should know that. "You let me pee."

Man, I was really thirsty and it was starting to get really hot in here. As Lauren walked me back out to the living room, I spotted a bottle that still had condensation on the outside. I grabbed it, pressing it against my hot forehead, sighing at the temperature.

Hey, hadn't I done this with his hand once before? I shrugged the thought off, concentrating too much on trying to get the top off. It felt like I was dying of thirst. I wanted something to drink. I needed something to drink. Before I knew it I had chugged that one and I let the bottle drop from my fingers.

"... go home." I heard Lauren say and I glanced towards her. She looked worried, but why would she be? Everything felt wonderful although it was still a little hot.

She started pulling me towards the door and I hung back. "But the balls not even dropped yet." I protested. Or wait, had it? I tried looking around to find a clock but remembered I had my phone in my pocket. I pulled it out but it must have been wet from something because it slipped from my hand, dropping to the floor. Lauren grabbed it for me but she didn't give it back.

"Come on."

We were outside and the porch steps looked so far down. It was like I was standing on a cliff. She wasn't going to make me climb down was she?

"Can't." I mumbled. "Too tired." I would be exhausted after a climb like that.

My eyes drifted closed and when I opened them again, I was in her car. When did I get here? And how did I get buckled up?

My stomach roiled as if it was ocean tossing a little boat around. I think I might have looked green in that moment.

"I don't feel so good." Did I say that? It didn't sound like me and when did I make my mouth say that. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Let me know if you're going to be so I can stop." She said, her eyes stuck to the road.

"I'm going to be sick."

Why am I hanging out of a car door and why is there vomit on my chin? I wiped it away and pulled myself back inside the vehicle, closing the door. I pressed my forehead against the window, sighing at the cold temperature. It felt nice.

"Good Bessy. Nice car." I said, petting the dashboard. I really loved this car.

"Don't worry. We're almost back to my house."

Alice grimaced as she watched Annabelle heave into the toilet. She couldn't believe how stupid Annabelle was being, especially now. But still, she had to admit that at least getting drunk hadn't been as stupid as her decision to go on a date with Mike.

Yes, Alice had seen that too. She had also gagged the whole time she was watching it to the point that Carlisle had been worried that she was getting some type of vampiric disease. Edward was so lucky that he was her favorite brother or she would have done her best to block the whole event.

Speaking of which, she was lucky that Edward was out hunting right now. She couldn't imagine how upset he would have been seeing Annabelle intoxicated like this.

By the time her vision had ended, Alice was able to focus on the room around her. It seemed that Jasper was the only one to have noticed she had a vision at all. He reached over, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

Jasper had been having a hard time recently, mostly because of the sullen mood that the Cullens had taken on since their move. Jasper felt every emotion and his only break from the depressing atmosphere had been when both him and Alice had gone down south to figure out Alice's past. Being back was almost torture for him. Alice tried to help by sending waves of love and happiness his way, but it only helped so much.

Probably the biggest part of the problem was from Rosalie who even now hadn't recovered from her parting with Alisha. Out of all the Cullens, she had been the most distraught leaving, even more so than Edward had. Rosalie was plagued by the memories that seemed to always be playing inside her head. She always saw the looks of happiness and complete joy that Alisha wore when she had first seen 'her Rosy' at school.

From there the car ride had been mostly silent on her part. Rosalie had allowed Alisha to talk about what had been going on lately. It was only when they had gotten inside that Rosalie had done what she knew she had need to do.

"Alisha," she had said, kneeling down so she was level with the young girl. "I came to say goodbye."

Alisha hadn't understood. "What do you mean? You just got back and you're going to stay for dinner just like you promised before you left, right?"

Rosalie slowly shook her head, resting her hands on Alisha shoulders as if to prepare her for what she had to say. "We're leaving. For good. We're moving away." She explained.

Alisha's face was white as she dropped it to look at the ground. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

Rosalie's eyes filled with venom and her heart felt like it was breaking into pieces. "No, of course you didn't. You're the most special and perfect little girl that I've ever met before." She said, her voice soft. "We just can't stay in Forks anymore."

Alisha blinked in sudden realization. "So Aly and Eddy, are they leaving too?"

Rosalie nodded and Alisha's tears started to silently over flow. Rosalie wiped them away only for them to quickly be replaced.

"But you'll still visit sometimes and we can always talk on the phone." Alisha suggested, a small smile settling on her lips.

This was the hard part, Rosalie knew that. Edward had been clear about what Alice had seen. In order for Annabelle to stay human they would not be able to have anything to do with them again, not even phone calls. _For Annabelle,_ Rosalie said to herself as she looked at the little girl who had come to be like a daughter to her.

"I'm sorry." She said, shaking her head. "I won't ever be able to see you again. We won't ever be able to come back at all, none of us. Alice, Edward, Emmett, we won't ever be able to see you again."

Alisha was crying in earnest now, tears pouring out of her eyes and snot started to run from her nose. "But why not? I thought you guys loved me and Anny. I thought you were family."

Her words stabbed Rosalie right in the heart and she was so stunned that she couldn't come up with anything to say.

Alisha ripped herself from Rosalie's grasp, backing away. "If you guys are leaving, it must be because you hate us. What did we do? Why?" She was starting to yell now.

"Of course not." Rosalie tried to explain but Alisha wouldn't hear it. She continued with her accusations and not knowing what else to do, Rosalie stood, ready to leave. She knew nothing she could say would fix this.

Seeing what was about to happen, Alisha couldn't help but throw her arms around Rosalie's waist, clutching tightly as she sobbed.

Rosalie didn't know what to do. She was to heartbroken herself to think logically. She knew that Alisha would be losing a mother-like figure when she left, but Rosalie was also losing a daughter and that more than anything had made her do something she never would have done normally.

"Don't be a brat." Rosalie spat the words out, her eyes clenched closed. She didn't want to see what her words had done to the little girl that she had loved with her whole heart. She could feel it though as Alisha's arms loosened and then dropped from around her waist. She heard the thump as Alisha dropped to the floor, screaming and crying but she could do nothing but leave, too consumed with her own grief to think of a way to fix this.

Rosalie hated herself for what she had said to Alisha and she wished for nothing more than to be able to change it, to go back to Forks and scoop the little girl into her arms and keep her there until the world ended. She knew that she couldn't change the past though so she had to live with it for the rest of her existence.

This had put a lot of strain on the relationship between Emmett and Rosalie although it was nothing that would end it. It was just a rocky stretch as Emmett tried to come up with something to make his Rose feel better.

Carlisle and Esme were missing the small family as well but they were at least hiding it better. It seemed the only one that wasn't going crazy over everything was Edward who still stood resolutely next to his plan.

After the day in gym when he had hurt Annabelle, when he had smelt her blood and almost gave in, he had realized how dangerous it had been for them, any of them to be around her. Not only was her blood too appealing but they were starting to get used to her presence, starting to forget that she was human. He could just see Emmett and Annabelle horsing around with one of their jokes. Emmett would reach out for her and forgetting himself like he usually did, he would kill her. Or perhaps even Alice, forgetting how fragile humans could be, would do something while spending time with Annabelle that would end her life.

He couldn't bare the thought of what one of them might do on accident. He knew that they would have to leave but the only thing that he could think to get the others to leave was to use Annabelle's humanity. And so, he had told a lie.

It was easy to come up with and when he had told the other what Alice had seen, they had only been to willing to go along with his plan. They all loved Annabelle and they all knew how much she loved her family. They would leave in order to give her what she wanted most.

Of course, Annabelle's fate hadn't really changed, she was still destined to be a vampire but now at least she was safe from them. She was being a human, enjoying time with her friends and doing whatever it was she wanted to. She was with her sister and her father.

Edward would wait as long as he could until he would return and change her. He had Alice keep tabs on her future, to see what point would be the ending of Annabelle's life so that he could sweep in and turn her. He figured that leaving her like this had given her at least a couple years. The nearest vampires to her were in Alaska anyways so it wasn't like she would be in danger anytime soon from any of his kind.

The only problem had been convincing Alice to go along with it. She had refused at first but even Alice had felt bad about her part in harming Annabelle that day. Alice had tried talking Edward out of it, tried to change his mind but in the end she had agreed to it. Not because she felt it was right but because he was her brother and she owed it to him. He had helped her out some many times that in the end, she couldn't say no so despite what she felt, she had gone along with his plan. Just like Annabelle had chosen her family over Edward, Alice had chosen her brother over her best friend, even though she knew it was wrong.

Now Alice was kicking herself for ever having agreed to it. There were times when she wanted to tell everyone the truth but that was Edward's job. She would wait for him to fix his mistake. Until then, she would keep tabs on them, making sure they were safe. She would be the guardian angel, waiting and watching, until she could be reunited with her best friend.

Fandomwriter45: Ask and you shall receive, probably next chapter. My only thing is that I've experimented somewhat already with it and I don't think I can write what I want in solely Alisha's POV so how do you feel about third person with it focused on Alisha? That's probably what's going to happen anyways so just giving you a heads up.

Thank you to Nikki Black and Guest for leaving reviews. They mean a lot to me and really inspire me to write more, better and faster. It really gets me vamped for the next chapter and makes me excited so it's all thanks to those who review that you have this story. I'll see you all next Thursday, I promise.


	34. Chapter 34: Changing Views

ded1: thanks, I hope so too. Basically, Edward is in his own little world where everything is hunky-dory. Hopefully he will be whacked out of that by the end of new moon. As far as Alice's vision, her future, no matter what, it to be a vampire so he figures at the least, he will be able to get to her by the time she is changing and be there for when she wakes up as a new born.

GetTraught: Thanks, I really try and I'm glad you are enjoying the story.

Torri: Don't worry, Annabelle is just having a moment of weakness

Guest: Thanks

Fandomwriter45: Shh, don't tell people. And ta-da, the chapter you requested, just for you. Like I said last time, it is 3rd person and centered around Alisha. Enjoy.

Chapter 34: Changing Views

Alisha stared at the construction paper that sat on her desk. There was also glue, scissors and glitter as well as an already made card sitting in the corner. Around her, other children were making cards as well, some having three or even four on their desk. Alisha was the only one that sat still, staring at the red paper rather than doing anything with it.

Seeing this her teacher, Mrs. Morrison, approached. She laid her hand on Alisha's shoulder, smiling as she looked up.

"Aren't you going to make another card?" Her teacher asked.

Slowly Alisha shrugged, her eyes drifting back to her table. "I already made one for my dad." She said, her words trailing off after that.

"What about your mom? I heard that you dad was dating someone. I'm sure she would love a card as well."

"She's not my mom." Her words came out harsher than she had realized and everyone stopped to stare. Within a few seconds, they turned back to their own projects as Mrs. Morrison straightened to her full height.

"Then I suggest that you pick someone else to make cards for. We'll still be working on this for a while longer." She walked off after that, checking on another child's work.

Reluctantly, Alisha started to fold the paper in half and then in half again, It was the way Anny had taught her to make cards when she was in kindergarten.

This week the school was celebrating parents appreciation. On Monday they had an open house which Alisha hadn't been able to go to. Her dad had to work and both Anny and herself had cheering practice. She didn't mind though, she had convinced herself that she hadn't wanted to go anyways.  
Yesterday the school had done a lunch date where the parents were allowed to eat lunch with their children. Anny had gotten permission to miss some of her school to join Alisha. That had been fun and even though it was still cold and wet outside, they had went into the school garden so it could just be them. Of course the plants had all been dead but Alisha didn't care about that. She liked having her sister all to herself where she wouldn't have to share her with all the other kids.

Today the teachers were having everyone make cards and on Friday, the school would be hosting a father-daughter/mother-son dance. Alisha would be attending with her family, which didn't include Kathy, and she was amazingly happy with that.

It was a half hour later that Mrs. Morrison called the class to attention before sending them down to lunch. By the time Alisha left, she had three cards on her desk. The first was for her dad, the second one was for Anny. Even though she was only Alisha's sister, she still knew that Anny tried her best to take care of her when Dad couldn't. The third card was for Jakey. He was just her friend but she wanted to make him something. Maybe now he would come down to visit if she told him she had something for him. He hadn't been down since Christmas and she missed her friend.

Alisha sat with her friend Emily for lunch, wishing that Anny had could eat with her again. When lunch was over, they put on their jackets and headed outside for recess. Alisha ran for the swing set, claiming the first one and lazily swinging back and forth. She used to do some of the stuff she was learning at tumbling but she had gotten yelled at when the teacher saw what she was doing. They said that it was dangerous to do and even though Alisha tried to explain, they hadn't listened. She knew she could do it though and sometimes, when Anny was busy and dad wasn't home, she would try some of it in the living room. The aerials were fun to do and so were the front flips. She just had to make sure that she landed softly so Anny didn't hear.

There was a screech and Alisha looked up, her eyes landing on a group of kids. There were a few boys that were chasing the girls around, balls of mud grasped in their hands. The girls screamed as they ran away, giggles mixed in as well.

Alisha thought it looked fun although she would probably have started a mud ball fight. Sometimes she and Anny got into them on warm days. They were always fun and then they washed off with the hose afterwards.

"Should we invite Alisha to play?"

It was Emily who had spoken when they had paused to catch their breath. The boys were taking this time to get more mud.

Alisha perked up, about to jump off the swing and join them but she stopped herself when Mary shook her blonde head. "Nah. She always seems mad so she probably wouldn't want to. I don't get it, last year she was so much fun to play with but now she's just a grouch."

No one had time to respond because by then the boys were back, one of them holding a worm as well. They all took off, scattering around the playground.

Alisha stayed on the swing, staring down at her dirt caked shoes. She _had_ been less grouchy last year but that was before Rosy–

She pushed the thought away, jumping off the swing and heading over to the door. She leaned against it, kicking at the rocks around her feet, waiting for recess to be over.

By the time that the school day was over, Alisha was happy to run outside and climb into Anny's truck. With how big, red and loud it was on the bad days, she sometimes imagined it as a monster that protected them, especially when it was taking her away from school. It was also fun to stick her head out the window on nice days and feel her hair being pulled back. She also liked to hang her hand out the side, feeling the wind rush against her skin.

"So how was your day?" It was Anny's standard greeting and upon hearing it, Alisha made herself smile like she did when they were taking pictures.

"It was fun. At recess, I was swinging and I went so high, that I almost went over the top." She proclaimed. She didn't want Anny to know that the other kids didn't want to play with her anymore or that when Mrs. Morrison let her, she went to the library for recess instead. There she would pick out books and read them, curled in a corner where no one could find her. "We made cards too and I made one for you."

Annabelle smiled, not doubting what Alisha was telling her. She didn't realize that after the Cullens left, Alisha had started omitting small detailing about her day and progressed to full out lying about them. Alisha had never lied before unless she had gotten in trouble, which was very rare so Annabelle didn't pick up on it.

Even when she had visited yesterday for lunch, she hadn't seen the way the other children ignored her. Annabelle's sole focus had been Alisha so what was going on at school went unnoticed.

"Well thanks." Annabelle said. "I'm sure I'll love it."

Alisha smiled for real this time. "I made one for Dad and Jakey too so when we get home can I call him and tell him?"  
Annabelle nodded. "Of course. We could probably even invite him over sometime, he hasn't been up in a while."

It was only a few minutes later that they pulled up to their house but instead of pulling in the driveway like normal, they had to park on the side of the road. In their driveway was a truck neither of them recognized. Their dad was there along with another man that was helping unload two dirt bikes from the back.

Both sisters quickly climbed out of the truck, walking up to their father.

"What's going on?" Annabelle asked, gesturing to the bikes. Alisha watched as their father gently set the last bike down before wiping off his hands, smearing grease down the front of his pants.

"I was on my way home when I saw these bikes for sale." He explained. "I thought it would be a good project, especially when I saw that Harley Spirit. My old man used to have one almost exactly like it."

"You mean we just got motorcycles?" Alisha asked, her eyes wide as she stared at the machines. She remembered the stories that Annabelle had told her.

When Dad met Mom, one of their favorite things to do was take weekend trips on his bike. Annabelle had been mortified when she had learned that she was actually conceived on one of those trips but it still didn't diminish her love of the bikes. All through her childhood, she had gone on rides, clutching around her dad's waist. They had even gotten her a small dirt bike when she was nine.

For Alisha it had been a bit different. There was a picture or two of her as a baby, sitting on the front of the motorcycle with a bright smile on her face but the bike had died soon after that and Annabelle had quickly grown out of the dirt bike before it was given away to a neighbor. Because of that Alisha had only heard stories and never really been on one. Her parents had always planned on getting another one but it never seemed to be the right time and then the accident had happened.

When her dad had seen the bikes, sitting out on a pile of brush, ready to be taken to the dump, he couldn't pass them by. He had vivid flash backs of when he had met Sarah and now, he wanted to introduce Kathy to something that had always been a love of his, not to mention he wanted to give Alisha a chance to fall in love.

"We did just get motorcycles. It will just take a while to get them running what with my schedule right now. I wish I could take them to a mechanic but Dowling's would charge more to fix them than they are actually worth." He said before turning back to the man. He quickly bid him goodbye and thanked him for the help while Alisha and Annabelle greedily eyed the bikes.

"You know, Jake is a mechanic, well kind of." Annabelle said after the man was gone.

"Really?" Her dad asked.

She nodded. "He's rebuilding an old car. A Volkswagen I think he said."

"Does he have any experience with bikes?"

She shrugged. "No clue but Alisha wanted to give him a call anyways. We could check and see if he would be interested in making some extra cash."

Alisha was excited at the prospect. They hadn't seen Jacob since the disastrous event on Christmas Eve when he had rushed out the door. Of course, Annabelle still got some updates from Chelsea but it wasn't the same, especially for Alisha who didn't even get that much. She missed her friend.

They stood outside, admiring the bikes for another couple minutes until Charlie pulled up next door in the cruiser. He climbed out, doing a double take as he saw the bikes. His teeth were clenched as walked over to his neighbors, imagines of all the accidents involving motorists he had seen flashing through his head.

Jeff, their father, greeted him cheerfully, noting the tension in his body.

"I see you acquired a few new vehicles." Charlie said after greetings had been exchanged.

"Yes, we're quite excited about them. Do you ride?"

Charlie quickly shook his head. "I've never been on them in my life and I try to advise people away from them, especially in Forks. The roads are in no condition for riding those bikes." He explained.

"Oh, you just need to be smart about it." Jeff spoke, quickly reassuring Charlie. "I've had one since I was a teenager and they're very reliable machines. We'll just have to wait for a sunny day when the roads are dry. Of course that won't give us much time to ride but it will be worth it."

"I guess so." Charlie said, not look convinced. "Just make sure you stay safe. I would hate to see any of you get hurt on one of those things."

Jeff nodded. "Don't worry and I'll be sure to teach Annabelle the rules about them when I get her driving."

Charlie visibly blanched at the thought while Annabelle grinned, her teeth bright in the fading light. Instead of pursuing that line of thought, he instead turned to the two girls, asking them how they have been.

After a few minutes of idle talk, Charlie spoke up. "You know I was surprised I didn't see either of you at Jacob's party last week."

Both girls glanced at him, eyes wide before Alisha spoke up. "What do you mean he had a party? He didn't invite us?"

Annabelle waited for an answer, surprised that Chelsea hadn't mentioned that while on the other hand Charlie tried to find a way to get out of the hole he had quickly dug for himself.

"Oh, I'm sure it was nothing, just a little family thing for his birthday." He explained, trying to wave it off.

"But that's not fair. We invited him to ours, he should have told us about his birthday." Alisha spoke, crossing her arms over her chest as she started to pout.

Charlie quickly said an excuse about dinner before practically running into his house, shooting an apologetic look at both Annabelle and Jeff. Annabelle sighed as she followed a stomping Alisha into the house after telling her dad that she would handle it.

Alisha walked inside and directly to the phone that was sitting on the counter. After she grabbed it, she went over to the wall where they wrote all the important numbers down. Her finger ran down the list until she found the number to the Billy house. Carefully she hit the correct numbers before holding the phone to her ear.

Someone picked up after the fourth ring. "Hello."  
It was Billy.

"Hi," Alisha replied. "Is Jakey there? I was hoping I could talk to him."

She managed to make her voice sound sweet, Annabelle raising her eyebrows at the display.

"Well, actually Alisha, Jake is out right now and I'm not sure when he's going to be back. I could always give him a message for you."

She frowned. "Will you just tell him to call us soon?"

"Of course I can."

Alisha nodded, even though Billy couldn't see her before saying goodbye. She then turned to her sister, asking for Jake's cell phone number. Annabelle gave it to her and Alisha quickly punched them into the phone.

It rang six times before going to voice mail. She didn't bother to leave one and instead hung up before putting his number in again. This time it rang only twice before the voice mail came on. She repeated the process a third time. It barely rang at all before it was sent to voice mail.

"Jakey, you're in trouble and you better call me soon." Alisha spoke, finally giving up on being able to talk to him right now. She would have to wait. "And if you don't then it means you're a big jerk."

She hung up after leaving her message, nodding in satisfaction as Annabelle gaped at her younger sister. "What was that about?" She asked, incredulously.

Alisha just shrugged her shoulder. "A boy in my class called his older brother that word. It seemed like a good fit."

Annabelle was torn between laughing and reprimanding her younger sister. After a second she just shook her head, deciding she didn't want to deal with it at the moment. Alisha had never sworn before and she guessed she would have to learn about them sooner or later. If it continued she would go to dad about it though. Alisha was still young and didn't need to be going around sprouting out words like that on a regular bases.

That night, Alisha was the first one to answer the phone every time it rang but it was never Jake on the other line. Thursday came and went with the same results. At first, Alisha had been angry for the betrayal, but now she was hurt. She didn't understand why he wasn't calling or talking to her. It was the same as Rosy. Did she do something again? What was it that kept making people leave?

By the time Friday was there, Alisha didn't even want to go to the dance anymore. When she got home from school she dropped on her bed, pulling the covers over her head.

When Annabelle came in she saw her sister's form under the blanket and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?" She already knew the answer but still, she asked it.

Alisha didn't respond.

"Come on, we need to get you around. Dad should be here soon and we won't have long until we have to leave."

"I don't want to go." Her voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Why not?" Annabelle asked.

"I don't feel good. I think I might be sick."

She couldn't help but grin at her sister's exclamation. "Well I hope not, the last time you were sick you passed it on to me."

She heard a giggle from under the blanket.

"You know what, I know the perfect thing to make you better."

Alisha's eyes were peaking out from the edge of the blanket and without giving her a second, Annabelle reached down and started tickling her. She howled with laughter, the blanket being flung off from her. This kept up until there were tear tracks falling into her hairline and when Annabelle finally relented, Alisha was wheezing as she tried to breath through the remaining giggles.

"Meet me down in the living room in five so we can get ready."

This time she nodded and Annabelle left to get the things around that she would need. She made sure to blast the music as they got ready so they danced and sang as they did so. Within a half hour their dad arrived and it was twenty minutes later that everyone was ready.

Alisha had her hair curled with the top part of it pulled back away from her eyes. She wore a purple dress that fell to her shin. It had small, black polka dots all over it as well as a black sash around her ribs. The sash had a huge purple and black flower sticking out of it and she wore black sandals to go with all of it.

Annabelle wore a summer dress that was similar in color and it even had the same black sash across the ribs. Hers was strapless as well as being the kind that the bottom flared up when she spun. Both girls were far more fascinated with that then they should have been.

Their father was wearing dress pants, a white button shirt and a purple tie so that they all matched. At Annabelle's suggestion, he had ordered a purple corsage for Alisha and she beamed over it as she studied the flowers that were on her wrist.

They took his car to the school and Alisha was even able to sit up front. She bounced continuously in her seat, her curls bouncing with her. Annabelle made sure to snap a picture of her like that with her camera that was hardly ever used. Usually she wasn't the picture type but she wanted to get some of her dad and her sister at this dance.

When they arrived, they parked behind a long line of cars as they quickly walked to the school, wrapped up in jackets. Even though this was Forks and not Maine, it was still plenty cold and two out of three of them weren't wearing anything for pants.

When they pulled the door shut behind them, they walked to the cafeteria of the school, where the dance was being held. They had to stop half way down the hall though so they could get in line. It seemed like they were just starting to let people in.

It was ten minutes later that they were level with the door, their dad paying the small fee and then they were in. The cafeteria had been decorated with streamers, balloons and the floor was littered with both confetti and glitter. Most of the tables had been pushed to the outer edges providing both places to sit and places for food to rest. Most of it seemed like stuff other people had brought seeming a lot of it was things like cookies and brownies. There was also some cheese and crackers plates, fruit plates and veggies ones so it was nice to see that it wasn't all desserts. In the corner, a high school boy, someone Annabelle recognized but couldn't recall the name of, was the DJ. He was already set up and playing music although the volume was still pretty low as people were still filtering in.

Alisha, Annabelle and their father spent some times nibbling on the food that had been laid out. Alisha dared her dad to see how many grapes he could fit in his mouth and they laughed as they watched, Annabelle making sure to get a picture of that as well.

Before too long, the music started to get louder as people started migrating to the dance floor. Mostly it was just a bunch of little kids, dancing in a circle. There were a group of kindergartners that were playing ring around the rosy. There were a few parents that were dancing together as well and one little boy who was dancing with his mother.

"Do you see any friend you want to play with?" Annabelle asked her sister.

Alisha made a show of looking around the room before shrugging her shoulders. "Nah, I'm having fun here."

She received a smile and mused hair for her answer. She didn't hide her glare as she tried to fix it which only made Annabelle laugh.

Their dad made a show of brushing his shirt off of any crumbs before he stood, walked around the table and held a hand out to Alisha. "Would you like to dance?" He asked.

She nodded, smiling grandly as they walked out to the floor. Right now it was a slow song so she made sure to stand on his feet as they danced in a circle.

"I thought you were old enough to dance on your own." Her dad commented.

She play glared up at him. "I'll never be too old for feet dancing. It's fun, especially when it annoys other people."

He laughed, his head tilting back as he did. "My little Alisha, do me a favor and never change. You're not allowed to grow up any more."

"Can I stop growing after I turn 16? I want to be able to drive someday." She said, as he spun her around.

"Nope, that's too old. You get to stay a kid forever." He shook his head as he spoke.

Alisha heaved a sigh, before smiling. "Okay, I guess so. At least I'll always be able to have recess."

After the song was over, the dance continued and Alisha made sure to pull Annabelle into the dances as well. The whole family danced to Cotton Eye Joe and the Cha Cha slide. They tried to do one of the dances, a new one called the Cupid Shuffle. It didn't turn out to good but they still had fun with it.

A few more slow songs were played which she split between dancing with her sister and her dad. They made sure to go over to the photo-booth that was set up in the corner when they got tired of dancing. They took countless of picture, exhausting all of the props that had been set aside for use.

All in all, Alisha was thoroughly enjoying herself. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun. Her family was here with her and that was all she cared about. The other children dancing around didn't even register, the other parents were just part of the back drop, the circle that was her, her father and her sister was the only things that mattered, the only important thing in that moment and that was how she liked it.

Her little heaven was shattered by the insistent beeping that was coming from her dad's waist. He paused, reaching for it, his eyes tight with worry. It was his pager, something had happened.

Hearing and knowing what it meant, Annabelle scooped up her sister and moved to the side of the room where they could all talk with at least a little bit of privacy.

"What happened she asked?"

"A patient at work was complaining of chest pains. They just had a heart attack and they need me in there." He said, pulling both girls in so he could kiss each of them on the forehead. "You still have some time left for the dance. Enjoy yourselves, if I'm not out in time I'll send someone to come and pick you up."

With that he was gone, disappearing into the crowd. Alisha felt his absence as if she had stepped outside without a jacket. She missed him already. Why did it have to be tonight of all night? They were having fun and now it was ruined.

"Do you want to go back out and dance?" Annabelle asked.

Alisha shook her head, arms crossed over her chest. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do but she knew that she didn't want to do that. It wasn't fair.

The two sisters stood by the wall, eventually leaning against it before sliding down so that both were seated upon the ground. Around them, people chattered and laughed, danced and had fun but Alisha was in her own bubble that the happy atmosphere couldn't penetrate.

She didn't understand why everything had to be like this, why everything and everyone had to leave. First it was her mommy. She had left one night and that was the last time she had seen her. All of a sudden she was just gone. Even her dad hadn't been there all the time. After mommy had left, it was like he had too. He hadn't been there for her birthday or for her to start school and then they had been taken away.

They did get to go back and now he was better but other people had left too. She had thought that Rosy would stay, that she wouldn't leave her like her mommy had. Rosy had seemed different than everyone else, she had noticed that she was always cold and she had even started to find comfort from the freezing temperature. Perhaps she was just dreaming but whatever had been different about Rosy, she was sure that it meant she would be there forever.

Maybe she wasn't supposed to have a mommy and that was why everyone kept leaving, but Anny hadn't left yet. Would she at some point?

And it wasn't even just her family that had left. Right now it was like Jakey didn't even exist. It had been so long since she had seen him and now it sounds like he was ignoring her, just like her classmates were doing to her at school. It wasn't fair and it wasn't fun.

Maybe everyone was supposed to leave. Were there any people that would actually stay? Everyone had to die at some point. Would Anny die? Would Dad die? Would she be alone after all that? Would no one care about her?

Angrily, Alisha scrubbed at her eyes, wiping away the tears that had suddenly appeared. Annabelle reached over, assuming she was sad about their dad leaving, and pulled her into her side.

Maybe that was how it was supposed to be. Did anyone care? Sometimes it seemed like Anny was the only one and she knew Anny wouldn't be here all the time. Next year she would be leaving too, although not forever like Rosy and Mommy had. Anny would be back, Alisha had made her promise and she hadn't broken any of her promises yet so she was sure she wouldn't break this one. Besides, she knew Anny loved her, she just wished that sometimes, she didn't seem like the only one to do so.

Suddenly, the door burst open, banging against the wall. Only those right next to it turned to look, the music loud enough so that those that were far away hadn't heard the commotion. The person paused, eyes scanning the room before landing on the two forms that they were looking for. They hurried up to the sisters, slightly out of breath as the worry built up. They knew the girls had been okay but still, they couldn't help it.

"Are you two all right?"

Alisha looked up, seeing a blurry form through her eyes. Again she wiped at the tears as Annabelle answered. "We're fine but what are you doing here?"  
"When your dad showed up, I got worried about you two. My shift was just about over so I came here right away."

It was Kathy. Her blond hair was back in a messy bun, random strands sticking out in a way that looked like she had just climbed out of bed.

"You didn't have to come, we would have been fine." Annabelle reassured her.

She was wearing scrubs, dark speckles from unknown sources on it and she was still wearing the white shoes the hospital had all the doctors wear.

"I know but I couldn't help it. I wanted to make sure that you two at least had a ride home."

Her green eyes were wide, almost frantic looking and she looked considerably paler than she usually did.

"I'm sure we could have found someone to bring us home if dad couldn't get back to us. You really didn't need to rush here."

Alisha had been a brat to Kathy, she knew that and part of it had been intentional. She didn't like this woman, didn't like how suddenly she appeared and that she was important to her dad. She had done her best to make Kathy stay away but no matter how rude, insensitive or spoiled Alisha had acted, she had kept coming back.

"Bus still, thank for coming."

She wasn't her mommy, she wasn't Rosy but maybe that was a good thing. They had both left but it looked like Kathy wasn't going to.

"Don't worry. I know I haven't known you long but you kids matter to me."

Maybe she should take a chance.

Alisha stood, using the wall to help her get up from her seat on the floor. She turned to Kathy who couldn't help the cautious expression that fluttered across her face. She hadn't had the best experience with Alisha and she didn't know if this was going to be another point where she would blow. After all, she hadn't wanted Kathy at the dance to begin with.

Alisha surprised everyone when she slowly raised her arms and held them out to Kathy. Her eyes were still bright from the tears, both her eyes and her cheeks red. Beneath that color, she was pale and even now her shoulder shook the tiniest bit.

"Kathy," her voice broke but she continued despite it. "Will you dance with me?"

Mystified, she barely had time to nod before Alisha had thrown herself at her, arms wrapping around her waist. The tears flowed from her eyes and she didn't bother to wipe them away. Kathy could do no more than hug the little girl and after a few seconds, she started swaying to the music. The motion comforted Alisha more than she could say but the tears didn't stop completely and they continued to wet the clothe of the scrubs.

Still on the floor, Annabelle couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her. The camera she had brought was still sitting in her lap and despite what was happening, she didn't raise it to snap a picture. She had a feeling that they wouldn't need one to remember what had happened here tonight.

Thanks everyone for the reviews, they are much appreciated and they really help me out when I'm having a tough day. So from here, I'm hoping things are going to start picking up in regards to all the wolf stuff, sorry it's been so long getting here. See you all next Thursday.


	35. Chapter 35: The Nightmare

Thank you to everyone who left any reviews which include Izzy, Silentmayhem, NimfXx and Guest.

And sorry, I can't just make Edward come back right now but he will be eventually. Everyone enjoy.

Chapter 35: The Nightmare

When I woke up on Sunday, it was with a plan in mind. I was going to kick Jake's ass.

After the dance on Friday, Kathy had brought us home and Alisha had immediately snuggled into bed and I had done the same.

Saturday we had to get up early seeming it was our first competition of the year. Everyone met at the high school before the sun had even started rising over the horizon and then we were on our way. The competition had been like any other and at the awards ceremony we found out we were in third place by a margin of twelve points. Small enough so that hopefully we would be able to re-work some things to get in first by the time regional came around but we still had two more competitions before that.

All though the competition itself had been fun, the thing that had made me the most happy was seeing Dad, Kathy and Alisha sitting in the stands together, Alisha in between them. She was happy, avidly smiling at both of them and although there was still a little hesitation from her when it came to Kathy, she was definitely opening up now.

On the way home, we had stopped to eat out so when we finally got back, we all just collapsed in our beds. So now, as I woke up on Sunday, it was with the plan of going to find Jake and kicking his ass, maybe also of confronting Chelsea when I saw her at school on tomorrow.

After a breakfast with all four of us, Kathy had stayed the night, the adults got around and left. They had a training they had to go to at the hospital and they planned on going out on a date after, just the two of them.

As soon as their car had disappeared down the street, I loaded Alisha in my truck and headed out.

"So where are we going?" She asked, glancing out the window.

I hadn't told her what I was going to do, just in case she reacted badly from it. I could tell she was still upset with Jake for never answering her phone call but now she couldn't do anything. The most she could do was throw a tantrum and we were already leaving at this point.

"We're going down to La Push." I explained.

"Oh," It was the only thing she said, not asking me to elaborate. I glanced over to see that she was staring down at her hands, her fingers intertwined with each other.

"Do you think he will actually answer this time?" She asked after a moment.

I wasn't sure what to tell her. I was hoping he would be home. We had breakfast a little later than most would so by the time we got there it would be nearing lunch and on top of that it was a Sunday. Most people I knew were still at home, lounging around in their pjs at that point.

"Well, I'm not going to leave until he does." I said.

She cracked a smile before she turned to look out the window again.

By the time we arrived in La Push a half hour later, the gray clouds above had started to drop their contents in big, fat rain drops. They plopped against the windshield, almost sounding like it was rocks hitting instead of water, and it was coming down at such as speed that wipers were working furiously to keep the glass clear. Still, I slowed down as I made my way to Jake's.

When his house finally came into view, it was mostly just a dark shape against the rain. My hopes immediately plummeted when I saw that there were no lights on but still, I didn't give up. Alisha and I donned our rain jackets before running towards the door, mushing ourselves against the wall under the eaves to avoid as much rain as possible. From there we took turns knocking and then pounding on the door in hopes that someone would answer.

After ten minutes of trying not to get drenched, we gave up with the door. We were walking back to the truck when I remembered the garage/shed outback. Maybe Jake was out there. I took Alisha's hand and we trudged through the mud to get to the little shelter but as soon as we opened the door, I knew we were out of luck. The entire place was dark, the white car he was working on seemingly to glow eerily in the dark. We headed back into the truck and when we got there, I blasted the heater, hoping the temperature would help us dry off a bit.

"Can we go home now?" Alisha asked, her face leaning against the glass so there was a halo of fog around her head. She was gazing at the silent house and looked utterly tired.

"No." I told her. "We'll stay here until they come back."

Alisha slowly nodded before she crawled across the seat, laying down and putting her head in my lap. I started playing with her hair, untangling the snarls with my fingers. Within a few minutes, her breathing had evened out a bit and I could tell that she had fallen asleep.

I slouched down a little, leaning my head back so it was resting against the seat. The only thing I could see at this angle was the gray of the ceiling.

My fingers never stopped playing with Alisha's hair as I sat there, the event of the past few months playing through my mind. It definitely hadn't turned out how I had thought it would.

First there had been that date with Mike which had been absolutely awful, I was just happy that whatever my dad had done kept him away from me for good, although he still wouldn't tell me exactly what he had done to begin with.

Kathy was something I really hadn't expected to happen but all the same, I think I was glad that it did. Although it had been an incredible shock and especially hard on Alisha, it was worth it to get to this point. Dad seemed so much happier lately, his blues eyes shinning and almost twinkling.

And to top everything off, I had gone to that party and gotten drunk. Almost as big as a mistake as going on a date with Mike had been. I had woken up with a pounding headache and a sour taste in my mouth.

Lauren had forced water and food down my throat, all the while alternating between looking worried and teasing me about the events of the night before. Towards early afternoon, when I was starting to feel normal again, she had given me a ride home and except for the odd comment from her, it was like the night had never happened.

I had to say that drinking was something that I would never be doing again though. It wasn't as fun as it looked in the movie and it was more work than it seemed. Truth be told, I'm not sure why anyone drank anyways.

As if to punish me for my stupidity, every now and then I woke with a small headache, really just a twinge in the front of my brain and the thought of alcohol just about had me start puking up again. So definitely not something I would be attempted. But, I had to admit that it wasn't all my fault. I hadn't gone there with the plan of getting drunk. I had heard his voice and apparently that had pushed me over the edge. I didn't want to hear him any more and the only reason why I had kept drinking was with the hope of getting it too shut up.

I hadn't heard it since but I wouldn't lie, I was starting to get worried. It wasn't normal to hear voices in your head, you know unless you were him. Other than that, it was usually a sign of being crazy. I didn't want to be crazy, I just wanted to go back to before I had met any of the Cullens and then all of this could go away.

To be perfectly honest, it also scared me. Why was I even hearing his voice? Had I begun to rely on him too much so that when he left it had mentally messed with my head? I didn't think so, even when he was here I was still me, I hadn't changed at all while with him, at least I don't think I had.

I rubbed my forehead, an ache developing again at the thought of his voice. Tension had also built up in the muscles in my shoulders and I felt the need to stretch them. I forced myself to stay still though, I didn't want to wake Alisha.

She was something else that had changed. There were still times that she seemed withdrawn and at the dance, she hadn't played with any of the other children like I had expected her to. I had seen the way their eyes traveled over her, as if she wasn't even there. Maybe I would have to call the school soon and talk to her teacher, see if she had noticed anything different or if Alisha was behaving any differently in class. I'm sure she would have noticed at least something she could tell me.

A knock on my window startled me, my heart hammering in my chest as my wide eyes flew to land on someone, a boy standing next to my truck.

I wiped the fog off with my forearm to see a younger boy, maybe fourteen. He was smiling with dark, nearly black, brown eyes. He seemed familiar and was definitely was part of the La Push tribe but I couldn't place where I had met him or if I even had.

I rolled down my window, the glass slowly sliding down as I struggled with it for a moment.

"You're Annabelle, right?" He asked, when the window was barely half-way open. I gave up at that point. "I recognize the truck that Billy sold you."  
I nodded. "And you are?"

"I'm Seth Clearwater, your dad goes fishing my dad."

The name rang a bell and I remember after only a second. "Oh, you must be Harry's son then." I said. "I remember my dad saying something about Harry having kids."

He nodded, seeming happy about the connection I had made. "Yup, there's me and my older sister Leah, she's probably a year or two older than you."

Again, I nodded, not sure what else to do. For a few seconds Seth stood there, rocking back and forth on his heels until he spoke again. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing down here?"

I shrugged my shoulders, not sure if I should speak but then again, he might know where Jake is. "I was actually looking for Jake but when I saw that he wasn't home I thought I would wait. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"

If possible, his grin brightened. "Yeah, well maybe. On most Sundays, all the people on the council get together to have a sort of meeting. It's not really a big thing seeming there's only about three people on it but they insist to keep it up. Sometimes they'll drag us kids along to it. Jake might have gone this week." He explained.

I bit my lip, trying to decide what to do. Meeting could take a while to get over with and even then Seth had said that Jake _might_ have gone. He could be somewhere else all together.

"If you want you can come over to my house to wait for them to be done." Seth suggested and I looked up, blinking. "Billy was planning on coming over for lunch after everything was done. They should be out in an hour or so, you can ask him about Jacob then."

I couldn't help but smile at his unexpected kindness. He kind of reminded me of Jake in his own way, they both seemed to be perpetually happy. "You know what, that would be wonderful, as long as it's not a trouble." It would at least be better than sitting in this truck waiting for someone that might not even show up.

"Oh not at all. The last time Jeff was by, my mom was saying you guys would have to come down sometime for supper. She wants to meet you guys at some point. Now would be great." He exclaimed.

"Okay, well then why don't you hop in and you can lead the way to your house. It's probably be a bit dryer than walking anyways."

He grinned, slightly sheepish as he walked around the truck. I worked to roll up the window as he climbed in, the noise of the door closing waking Alisha. She blinked a few times, her eyes blurry before they landed on Seth. She blinked again before she quickly sat up, scooting a bit closer to me.

"Alisha, this a Seth, a friend of Jake's. We're going to hang out with a him for a little bit until we can see Jake." I explained to her as I cranked the heat up and pointed it towards him. If his smile was anything to go by, he welcomed it.

She nodded, still huddled against my side as Seth started giving me directions towards his home. It wasn't far away but with all the rain and the slow driving it took us about ten minutes to arrive. When we did, his house was just a block against the gray background. I shut my truck off and we sprinted inside.

"Welcome home," Seth said, grinning as he pushed the door open.

The inside was mostly decorated in earthy tones and was homey. The place was clean and organized, although the corners seemed to be a bit of a mess with things stacked haphazardly. The best part of it was that it was warm and dry in here, no more rain to worry about.

I looked up when I heard noise. A girl was sitting on a couch, staring at a tv as she sat with her arms crossed across her chest. She had long, flowing black hair and her skin had the same copper shine that Seth's did. From what I had been told, this was probably his sister, Leah.

Hearing the noise, she glanced up, scowling at us before she turned the t.v. off and walked down a hall.

"Well," I said, slightly taken aback. "Nice to meet you too."

Seth chuckled, glancing in her direction. "Don't mind Leah, she's been like that ever since Sam broke up with her a couple years ago."

"Really?" I asked, my heart suddenly going out to her.

"Yeah, it probably doesn't help that he's dating our cousin but that's besides the point. You'd think she'd be over it by now."

I'm sure my face was incredulous. Her ex broke up with her so he could date her cousin? That was a low blow, possible even a lower one than when he had left me. If she was bitter over all of it, I guess I couldn't blame her.

For a second, I thought what it would have been like if he had broken up with me so he could date someone else. Who would he have gone for? Lauren? Angela? Jessica? Maybe even Bella seeming he had a similar reaction scent wise to her as he had to me. Would I be able to watch that? Their relationship blooming and still be buddy-buddy with them after what he had done to me?

No, I wouldn't have been able to do that. I would have wanted to rip both of them to shreds and I would have been forever tormenting Edward with my gift, making sure he knew the pain and torment he was making me go through.

"Hey, you okay?" It was Seth, concern showing in his brown eyes.

I nodded, still glancing in the direction she had left.

"Seth, is that you?" I heard a voice ask from behind a door. "I was wondering when you would be back. At this rate I was sure your father would beat you home."

She had walked into the room, her focus on a pile of letters in her hands so it took her a second to notice Alisha and I. When she did, her eyes widened slightly before a smile overtook her thin features. "You two must be Jeff's daughter. It's nice to finally meet you. Call me Sue." She said, quickly stepping forward, holding her hand out for us to shake.

I took it, smiling. "Yes we are. It's nice to meet you as well." I told her before she turned to Alisha who quickly took her hand, gave her a quick shake and then returned to standing partially hidden behind my hip.

Sue laughed at the display before she turned to her son. "Did you get the fish for lunch?" She asked.

Seth nodded before pulling a brown bag out from the pocket of his sweatshirt. It was slightly damp but there was still a thin layer of frost clinging to it. "Uncle Lucas said that this was the last of the fish he had from the summer catch and that he claimed any leftovers."

Sue laughed, rolling her eyes before turning to us. "Harry was planning on making his famous fish fry, you two are welcome to stay if you like. They're is always plenty to go around." She disappeared into what I assumed was the kitchen after that, the fish now snug in her hand.

The three of us migrated to the couch, hanging around and just talking. Sue joined us a little after, asking me stuff about colleges and what I was planning on doing after I graduated. It was approaching one when we finally heard the sound of a vehicle outside and then it was only a few minutes later that Harry and Billy walked in through the door, no Jake in sight.

Billy looked slightly surprised when he saw us there. "Annabelle, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came down to see you and Jake but neither of you were home. I ran into Seth at that point and he invited me over saying that you usually came over here." I explained.

He nodded slowly. "I'm sorry I wasn't home but Jake should have been there. Are you sure he wasn't?"

I quickly shook my head. "We stood outside banging on the door for a while and no one answered." I explained.

"I see."

Sue interrupted then, asking Alisha and I to stay for lunch again. We accepted seeming we were here anyways. Not wanting to appear rude, I tried a bite of Alisha's portion of fish fry and forced it down as I did my best not to gag. No matter who made it, I apparently still didn't like fish. Sue offered to make me something else to which I profusely thanked her, so while everyone was happily munching on fish, I ate my own sandwich.

Leah came down and joined everyone about half way through the meal, snagging a big portion of the fish for herself. Although she wasn't very social herself, she still seemed to enjoy the boisterous talk from Harry, Billy and sometimes even Seth.

We stayed there for a few hours, eating and then helping clean everything up afterwords. Throughout that time, Billy tried multiple times to get a hold of Jake but he never picked up either of the phone. At that point, there was nothing left to do when it came to him. I mean it's not like I could kick his ass when he wasn't even here.

"Are you ready Alisha?" I asked when I turned to her.

She nodded, glancing around the room one last time as if hoping that Jake had magically shown up.

"Well then let's get headed. Maybe dad will be home soon."

She took my hand as we walked to the door, calling out goodbyes as we went.

"I'll make sure to have Jake give you a call. I don't like that he hasn't seen you guys recently. You're good friends and he shouldn't be forgetting that." Billy told us just as we were leaving out the door.

I gave him a small smile and nodded. I hoped he would be able to but teenage boys weren't always that easy to manage and they could be stubborn. I had a feeling that when Jake wanted to, he wouldn't bend.

Alisha and I loaded ourselves into the truck and drove back home with only the sound of the radio playing. It was approaching evening by the time we got home and I was happy to see dad's car already in the drive way. We pulled up and climbed out. Alisha was clutching a bag of left over fish fry for dad and she ran inside to give it to him. Before I had even made it to the door, she was back in front of me, her eyes flickering around.

"Dad's not inside." She told me.

I glanced around, remembering the bikes that he had gotten and walked towards the shed, although garage would have been a better word for it. The shed was at the edge of the forest, a couple of yards away from the road. It was easier to see that it had once been a place that mechanical things had been worked on but it was to small for vehicles to actually fit in it. Still, it had been big enough to fit both of the bikes with plenty of space in between.

Alisha ran ahead again, pushing the door open to reveal dad, crouched down beside the two vehicles. He was wearing jeans that already had dark smudges on them and an old stained t-shirt. A good thing because his hands were black with grease, his skin stained half way up his forearms. He glanced towards us when he heard the door opening, smiling. His eyes lit up and in that moment, he looked young again and more than that, happy.

"We brought you home some fish." Alisha said, dangling the bag out to him.

"Really? Thanks. By the way, where have you two been?" He asked, grabbing a clothe and attempting to wipe his hands off.

"We were up at La Push. The fish is Harry's fish fry. Sue invited us over for lunch." I explained.

He nodded, standing. "I see, I bet she was happy she finally got to meet you two."

"You could say that."

He laughed as he took the bag that Alisha was holding out to him, peering inside. "This looks good, I might dig into it a bit early."

He slowly walked towards the house with us walking behind him. "So how are the bikes coming?" I asked.

"Not bad. I've just about finished tearing them apart so at least I know what I'll need to get them running. I was thinking about going down to Port Angeles next weekend to see about ordering parts but then again maybe I'll just check on the internet, probably would get a cheaper price that way." He explained. "I'll show you two what they are and how to put them in when I get around to that part. If you plan on driving it then you might as well learn how to fix it."  
I almost rolled my eyes at that and instead just contemplated how horrible this was going to turn out. There was a reason why I didn't know a thing about cars and it wasn't because I wasn't interested, okay, maybe it was a little because I really didn't care but the other part was that I just didn't understand all that mechanical jargon.

We spent the rest of the evening and night just hanging out as the three of us. Because of the late lunch that we had and the early supper dad did, none of us were really that hungry when it came time to having dinner. In the end, we settled on bowls of popcorn and cups of hot cocoa before we piled into the living room to watch a movie. Even though Christmas had been over for two weeks there were still a few re-runs playing so we turned it to an old show of "A Year Without a Santa Claus."

Everyone seemed to enjoy it and I was just happy to have time with my dad and sister. The only thing that might have made it better was if Kathy had been there, especially with Alisha's new attitude towards her.

After the movie was over, we all headed to bed. It was a school night after all and we would have a busy week. We had practice and tumbling, not to mention another competition and Alisha would be having her first competition in another few weeks.

As I laid in bed, the blanket snuggled up to my chin, I considered today. It hadn't turned out like I had hoped. Not only had I not been able to beat some sense into Jake, I hadn't even seem him at all. I wonder how long it would take before Alisha gave up on him completely like she had done with Rosalie. I didn't want to see her lose someone else that was important to her but at this point, it looked like that might be what was going to happen.

Maybe I could talk to Chelsea tomorrow. I assume she knew what was going on, at least some what. Hopefully I would be able to get something out of her, even if I had to pressure her to do so. She was my friend so even if she had promised to keep whatever was going on a secret, I should be able to get her to tell me some of it.

But what if I couldn't? What would happen? Maybe Alisha should just stick with friends that are her own age but thinking back to the dance, who knew if she even had any at this point. Everything she had said about school lately had been about stuff she had done, never any mention of other people or friends.

Ugh, if only the Cullens had never left and then none of this would have happened. Alisha would be the same as always and she would have been happy to have Kathy here. Jake would still be talking and hanging out with us, well maybe, but the main thing is that everyone would be okay and normal.

There was a knock on the door and I glanced over as I heard it creaking open. I flipped my phone open so that the light shined out, illuminating Alisha. She stood in the door way, her skin almost blue under the light. I could see that her eyes were a tad wide and her arms were wrapped around her waist as if hugging herself.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sitting up in worry. The blanket pooled in my lap, the cold air assaulting my bare arms.

Slowly she nodded before taking another step into the room. "I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

I was already scooting over to make room for her. She walked over, climbing into the bed with me. After she was all situated, I laid back down, pulling the blanket over the two of us. She curled up into my chest, her head laying on my shoulder. I ran my hand through her hair, hoping it would help her relax and fall back to sleep, I didn't want her to be tired for tomorrow.

I nestled back into my own pillow, sighing in content.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." I heard Alisha's sleepy voice say.

"I was still awake so don't worry." I told her. "Now go to sleep."

"Are you sure I won't dream about her again?" She asked, a tint of fear entering her voice.

I could feel my eyebrows pulling together in confusion as I pulled back slightly, trying to see Alisha's face. Although she was fighting to keep her eyes open, the fear there was almost tangible. "What do you mean?" I asked. Who was her? Had she dreamed about Rosalie? "Who did you dream about?"

She paused for a second before shrugging. "I don't know who she was but she kind of looked like Rose. I was sleeping and then there she was, in my room. It scared me so much that I woke up." She explained.

I could feel my heart hammering in my chest. What did she mean she looked like Rose? "Alisha, what did she look like? The lady that you dreamed was in your room?"

"Like I said, she looked like Rose, but at the same time she didn't. She was white like her and really pretty but in a scary way. I think her hair might have been red but it was too dark for me to really tell. Her eyes were red though, I know that. It was like they were glowing like in the scary movies." Her words were growing farther apart as she finished her sentence and when she did there was silence before her she drew in a deep breath. She was asleep which in this moment was a good thing. That way she couldn't see my face and the look of absolute horror I'm sure was on it.

Victoria, it had to be her. She had been here, in Alisha's room.

My breath was leaving my mouth in gasps and I quickly shoved my face into my pillow to deaden the sound so I wouldn't wake her.

There was no way that Alisha had dreamed that. She wasn't like Alice. She didn't have a gift that let her see things, although at this moment I wouldn't have minded if that was true. There was no way she would have known what Victoria looked like without actually seeing her.

Victoria was back and I'm sure she was only here for one thing. The Cullens had killed her mate when they were saving me. They had even tried to chase after her. Perhaps she had come to get revenge on them but they were no longer here. I was and it had been no accident that she had showed up here, at my house. The only question I had was why had she left? If she was here for revenge, which I'm pretty sure she was, why hadn't she killed me already?

With my face buried in my pillow, I did something I hadn't done in a while. I opened my mind up and I screamed. All of my fear was behind it, for my sister, for my dad, for myself. There was no Cullens here to save me this time and I couldn't defend myself from a vampire. Even with my gift and knowledge of her kind, I still couldn't protect anyone. I had to sleep and it would be easy for her to slip in then and reap whatever havoc she wanted. I was at her mercy, something I'm sure she didn't have.

Outside, as if nature itself could hear my cry, a keening howl arose, flooding the night with the sound.


	36. Chapter 36: Week from Hell

Okay, first off I want to say I'm sorry. I know this was supposed to be out yesterday so I'm sooooooo sorry.

Fandomwriter45: All your questions will be answered eventually, I'm thinking maybe three to four chapters or so.

Nikki Black: I know what you mean. I didn't think this part would last quite so long and I'm excited to get the ball rolling. The next couple chapters will each take up a pretty good chunk time wise so we should be getting to all the drama within a couple chapters and I'm hoping to have the Cullens back by New Years, I think.

Thank you all for leaving reviews along with Guest and Guest. Again sorry this is late, enjoy.

Chapter 36: Week from Hell

In the end, I didn't sleep at all that night. Oh, I'm sure I drifted off for a few minutes here and there but it was always to jerk back awake, heart pounding as I frantically searched my room to make sure Victoria hadn't decided to make another appearance. I desperately wanted to walk to dad's room to make sure he was okay but I couldn't bring myself to leave Alisha here and alone. What would happen if Victoria came back while I was checking on him and she was here alone with my little sister? I wouldn't let it happen and so a good part of my night was spent worrying about whether or not my father was even alive.

By the time that the room started to lighten slightly, I heard movement coming from his room and I was only able to relax when I heard his feet moving towards the bathroom.

So at least my family had all survived the night. I moved to sit up, only to be greeted by a pounding headache that made my vision wobble as I sat there.

Eventually I managed to stumble down the stairs and the first thing I did was head straight to the coffee maker. I rarely had coffee at all but I could tell that I would need it today. After I set it up, I sat at the table, laying my head down in my arms.

What was I going to do?

The big thing was that there really wasn't anything I could do. So what did that mean? Was I just supposed to continue on like I hadn't had the worst shock of my life last night?

At the same time, I wanted to bang my head into the table. Since that day in Disneyland, I had been so afraid of the thought of other vampires, that I had entirely pushed them out of my mind. I hadn't let myself even think of Victoria, let alone consider that she might come back wanting revenge. Why hadn't I?

I pushed the thought away as I heard the coffee maker beep, signaling that it was done. I grabbed the cream from the fridge along with a butt load of sugar to make my drink. I sat back at the table after, cradling the warm cup in my hands.

"You okay, kid?"

I looked up, seeing my dad dressed and with his wet hair combed back. I guess he had taken a shower. I shrugged my shoulders in response as I took a sip of the coffee.

He glanced over and winced. "Must have been a tough night, are you okay?" He moved forward to place his hand against my forehead.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine, just couldn't get to sleep." I explained.

"Well, you don't feel warm although you do look a little pale. Hopefully your stomach is up for that coffee. Promise me that you'll have some toast to go with it, will you?" He asked as he started getting his own breakfast around.

I simply nodded, pulling my legs up so I could set my chin on my knees. When I was done with the coffee, I started making the toast before heading back upstairs to get dressed. This was also the point that I made sure to wake Alisha up. After a few shakes she pried her eyes open and glared at me as she staggered out of my room. I barely resisted the urge to reach out and ruffle her hair with how cute she looked.

When she was gone, I threw on the first things I touched, checking on Alisha again and then rushing downstairs to check on dad. Alisha came down a few minutes later and it eased my worry having both of them in sight. Okay, maybe I was overacting a little but I didn't know what else to do. The only thing I could do was worry.

"You're going to be late."

My eyes flickered to the clock as I heard my dad's word. I should have left ten minutes ago. For a second I thought about playing up my sleepless night so that I could get out of school but what would I do instead? Just sit home and fret. It wasn't like I could go to school with Alisha or to work with dad, not to mention I would worry about whoever I wasn't with.

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration before grabbing my bag and heading out to my truck. I might have took my frustration out just a tad by speeding on the way to school.

When I got to school, I realized I probably should have just stayed home. At the sight of any flash of red or any streak of unexceptionally pale skin I would jump, frantically searching for any murderous vampires. After the first few times everyone blamed it on my lack of sleep but Lauren kept shooting my worried glances. She never pushed though and for that I was eternally grateful.

By the time lunch was here the lack of sleep had caught up with me and I was nearly falling asleep in my mashed potatoes.

"Hey, did you hear about those bear sightings?" It was Ben who had spoken.

I managed to crack my eyes open at the noise, I hadn't realized they had closed.

Lauren scoffed in return. "There haven't been bear around here forever. You need to go up into the mountains for that." She informed him. Her dad was a hunter and had dragged her along on countless trips so she knew what she was talking about.

"Well then what did we see when we went out hiking?" He asked, pointing towards Angela.

She nodded, her eyes wide. "We were out on the trails when we saw a flash of black. It had to have been a black bear, no other animal could have gotten _that_ big." She informed us.

Lauren paused, less inclined to accuse Angela of lying.

I simply rested my head onto my hands, my eyes drifting shut. I wonder how much time was left of lunch? Was there enough to catch a small nap?

It was at that moment that the bell rang, signaling the time to go to class.

I didn't even have the energy to swear in my head, let alone out loud so I just groaned as I stood, every single one of my muscles weary.

The rest of the afternoon, I just barely managed to stay awake throughout my classes and it was this reason more than anything that I decided to wait until tomorrow to question Chelsea about what was going on with Jake.

In the end, it was days before I even brought the subject up to her just because every night had continued to be like the first. I barely got any sleep and I made Alisha stay with me each night in the hopes of at least being able to guarantee that she was still alive. By Wednesday I had developed bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep and by Friday it looked like someone had punched me in the noise, they were so dark. It probably didn't help the fact that the only time I could sleep for any amount of time was in class. Here I was surrounded by people so unless Victoria wanted to completely reveal the vampiric race to the human one or kills a vast amount of people, I was safe.

The down side was getting into trouble from teachers. I had already been given warning by about every single one of my teachers, not to mention one had pulled me aside to make sure that everything was okay. Of course I had lied. It wasn't like I could tell him that I was kept awake from nightmares of a psycho, red-headed vampire that might be out to kill me, at least not without getting sent to an mental ward. One other teacher had even sent me to the nurse to get a quick check and determine that I wasn't sick or anything.

So yeah, all in all a fun week and by the time I arrived at school on Friday morning, I was wishing that we didn't have the competition tomorrow. All I wanted was a quiet weekend but then again, maybe staying in big crowds was a good thing.

Uh, this was all to much thinking and it was over working my brain. It was pounding inside my skull and I could even feel it in my teeth. I don't think headaches like these were normal. Uh, there I go thinking again.

I shook my head, trying to dislodge my thoughts. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if I started arguing with myself. Maybe all the worry was making me go mental. Maybe that was why I was hearing his voice every now and then.

Again I shook my head, this time focusing with what little energy I had on my classes. By the time home ec, arrived the flash of red that was Chelsea's hair jumped the shit out of as she sat in her seat. My heart was pounding wildly in my chest and for once today I was actually fully awake. I should have expected this, I had the same reaction to her every day but usually it only lasted for a minute before I was back to almost passing out.

Today though, I forced myself to stay awake, trying my best to keep my eyes wide. I still hadn't asked Chelsea about Jake and I owed it to Alisha to at least try and find out. I rubbed my palms over my eyes, trying to force the exhaustion out for at least ten minutes. After that I turned to Chelsea, giving her a small smile.

"So how have you been?" I asked.

She glanced at me, a small smile on her lips. "Probably better than you have by the looks of it. How are you holding up?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not sleeping sucks."

She chuckled. "I would imagine so."

It was at this point that our teacher gave us the assignment for the day. We would be making homemade bread. Simple but she wanted us to experiment with form and spices. Chelsea and I got started working on the dough as I tried to come up with a sneaky way to approach the topic of Jake.

"So, any plans for the weekend?" I asked.

"Nothing really other than homework. I have a project in science due on Monday and I've barely even started." She explained. "Why does it have to be so confusing?"

I couldn't help but to snort. I knew exactly where she was coming from. "No plans to see Jake then?"

She froze for a second before she plastered on a smile. "I don't think so. I actually haven't been able to see him much lately. We've both been busy with school work and that's not to mention the half hour drive. Mostly we've just sent texts back and forth or talked on the phone."

I nodded as if I believed her. "That's odd. I was down to La Push last Sunday and Jake wasn't home at all. I wonder where he could have been."

Chelsea took a glob of the finished bread dough, smacking it down onto the table to roll it out. "I don't know. Maybe he was hanging out with his friends, those two boys that live down by him."

"You mean Quil and Embry?" I asked.

She nodded stiffly, not looking towards me.

"I guess he could have been." I said, not believing it at all. If Jake was just hanging out with his friends, not only would his dad probably have known but I can almost guarantee that Seth would have.

I turned to my own bread dough, breaking it into three pieces and rolling them out to create a braided bread. Chelsea had cut her dough into pieces that resembled petals before wrapping them around a ball. In the end, it would look like a blooming flower.

After that we still had enough dough left over for each of us to do one more. Chelsea just took her half before rolling them into balls and setting them around her flower. I was too tired to try and be creative at this point so I just rolled it out into one long clump before twisting each section. I thought that would give it a cool look.

When those were in the oven, we went back to the table to fill out the protocol for the recipe. Instead of doing things like normal, I slid the whole thing over to Chelsea before putting my head back down on my arms. I was too tired and too annoyed with whatever was up with her to give a care.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I was aware of was the smell of burnt bread. I sat up, rubbing my eyes as I turned to find out where the smell was coming from. Some of the other students must have noticed because they were starting to check their ovens. Chelsea seemed like she was filling out the last of the protocol so I got up to check ours. When I pulled the oven door open, the smell intensified and I immediately grabbed the oven mitts before pulling out the tray.

My twisted and braided bread was on the back of the tray. One side was a dark brown while the other was almost black. Chelsea's which had been in the front was the perfect golden color. We had come to find that our oven was slightly uneven when it came to cooking and that everything really needed to be turned half way through for it to come out right.

Chelsea glanced over and there was chagrin in her eyes. I couldn't tell if it was fake or real though. "Oops, sorry. I guess I forgot to flip it."

I wanted to roll my eyes but that took to much effort, so didn't being annoyed with her so I just wrapped up our bread, handed her the ones she had made and slid mine in my bag. I could always just cut the burnt parts off.

Gym, my next class was absolutely brutal. We were playing soccer and I had somehow been picked as goalie. Not only were my reflexes slow but I hated being the goalie, especially because it meant that you would have to stand in the way of the ball instead of moving out of it. Let's just say that by the end of it I had plenty more bruises than I had when I walked into the gym.

After school was finally over I drove to the elementary school and parked waiting to pick up Alisha. The interior of the cab was warm and the rain was drizzly outside, creating a steady beat against the roof of my truck. Again I must have dozed off because the next thing I was aware of was the door slamming closed. I looked over and my breath caught in my throat as I froze. I'm sure my heart was the only thing that continued to move and it started to beat in double time.

Sitting in my passenger seat, red hair a tangled mess, was Victoria. She was just as I remembered her, the exceedingly pale skin. Her eyes were a bright red, almost to the point of glowing in the dim light. She glanced over to me, a small smirk pulling one side of her mouth higher than the other. It almost looked like a grotesque version of his crooked smile.

"You know," she spoke, her voice casual. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

She lunged and I screamed reaching for the door handle but I knew I wouldn't be able to escape in time. Somehow, the door disappeared and I fell back, still screaming.

"Don't worry. You're okay." It was an unfamiliar voice and as I blinked, I realized that I was half hanging out of my truck, my legs still on the seats but some guy was supporting my back, stopping me from falling to the concrete below.

I quickly grabbed the steeling wheel and pulled myself up, eyes wide. Victoria wasn't anywhere in sight. Still, my chest was heaving and I felt tears prickling at my eyes.

I turned back to the man, my eyes wide. He wasn't someone I knew by name but I'm sure I had seen him here before. His hair was a dark brown and starting to gray at the temple. He had hazel eyes that were filled with concern in that moment.

"That must have been some dream." He said, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked, still not understanding what had just happened.

"You were asleep," he explained. "You started tossing and turning so I thought I'd wake you up. Then you started screaming and when I pulled the door open you fell out. Are you okay?"

I glanced behind me to see a white car, the drivers side door open. So, that had just been a dream? A surge of relief swept through me as I turned back to the front. "I think so." I informed him. "It was just so vivid."

I hoped he wouldn't question beyond that so I was grateful when he merely nodded. There was a pause before he spoke again. "You're here to pick up your little sister, Alisha, right?" He questioned.

I nodded, not sure how he knew this.

"My son, Alex is in her class. I think he might have a crush on her based on how often he talks about her. He's a little shy though so I don't think they play together." He explained.

I smiled, not able to deny how cute that sounds. "Well, I'll be sure to ask her about him." I said, just as the bell rang and children started flooding out the front door.

He waved as he headed towards the front of the school and I climbed back into my truck, closing the door. Of course this was only after making sure that Victoria hadn't actually materialized. It was only a few minutes later that Alisha came running out, climbing into the seat. She grinned, shutting the door.

"It's Friday so no more school!" She said and I couldn't do anything but laugh.  
The drive home was relatively uneventful but when we pulled in the driveway, it was to see dad's car there, the black motorcycle standing right beside it. It looked fixed and all put together. Huh, I wonder when the parts had gotten here?

Instead I just shook my head as we went inside, Alisha running in front of me. Dad and Kathy were inside, sitting at the kitchen table. They each had a cup of coffee in front of them and dad's hands had dark splotches on them.

"Did you get the bike all fixed up?" I asked as Alisha hopped onto Kathy's lap, eyeing the cup.

"Yup, the parts came in yesterday." He informed me. "I would have had you help me but …."

He didn't have to finished. I had been weird the past week from lack of sleep. Even if he had insisted I had helped I would not have retained any of it. Heck, I probably would have screwed up somehow and hurt myself.

"Can I go for a ride?" Alisha asked, beaming.

Dad smiled back to her. "Of course you can, after your sister." She huffed before breaking out into another grin.  
"Speaking of which," Dad said before holding a helmet out to me. I blinked at it in confusion for a few seconds before it clicked.

"You mean now?" I asked, reaching out to take the helmet.

"When would be a better time?" He questioned.

"But the rain," I protested.

"Dah, it's only sprinkling. That's not a big deal now lets hurry up. I did just promise Alisha a ride on the motorcycle after you." He picked up a leather jacket and I remembered it from when I was little. It was all black with an eagle on the back of it, the wings spread out wide. It was a little dusty but still in good condition.

"Well, are you ready?" He asked.

It took me a second but the excitement started welling up in me. It started in the pit of my stomach, a bubbling sensation that was similar to the fizz from when you drank a soda. Quickly I could feel my pulse picking up slightly as the adrenaline flooded my system.

"Let's go." I said, shoving the helmet onto my head and pulling the strap tight. I still had my jacket on so I didn't have to pause for that as I practically ran outside.

I beat my dad to the motorcycle, standing next to it as I waited for him to climb on. Kathy and Alisha had come to stand in the doorway, smiling at my enthusiasm. I couldn't blame them. I felt like a kid that was about to be let loose in an amusement park.

Dad climbed on and I got on the seat behind him. He started the motorcycle and I could feel it vibrate underneath me as it roared to life. He revved the engine a few times before putting it in neutral and slowly walking it down the driveway. When he was completely in the road, he shifted it with his foot and then almost immediately we were off.

I jerked back before reaching forward and wrapping my arms around his waist. He quickly drove to the main road which led to the highway and when we were there he kicked it up, passing by a car and turning a corner.

I couldn't control the grin that was stretched across my lips. This was amazing. It had been so long since I was on a bike and I guess I hadn't realized how much I missed it. Jeesh, I would have to get myself on of these when I got older, if I got older, I thought as an image of Victoria flashed through my head. Still, I wouldn't let that ruin my fun and I quickly pushed the thought away, doing my best to enjoy the moment. The wind was streaming in my face and though the light rain made it cold, it was also exhilarating. The whole world was nothing more than a streak of gray and the rushing speed.

Slowly I released the grip I had on my dad before raising my arms into the air, letting the wind stream between my fingers. I imagined that it was taking all the stress of the past week with it as it passed me by. I was going to fast for the worries to catch up.

"WOOHOO!"

I barely caught my dad's chuckle at my own excitement.

"How fast do you think this thing will go?" I asked, yelling it into the wind so my dad would hear me.

In response he kicked it up another notch.


	37. Chapter 37: Old Faces

Nikky Black: The whole scene was actually a dream and did not happen in real life. Sorry.

NimfXx: here you go.

Chapter 37: Old Faces

The next two weeks passed in a blur of worry, restlessness and surprisingly excitement.

I would still have occasional nightmares about Victoria but all together I was actually sleeping better. I still made Alisha sleep with me in my room and I always kept a can of hair spray and a lighter on the stand by my bed but all in all, it was going better.

School became the one place I could relax. I wasn't worried about Victoria attacking in such a public space and so those moments became the few that I could truly be at ease. Although the frostiness that had developed between Chelsea and I had given home ec a tense atmosphere.

The one thing that had truly made me happy and actually relax though was the bike. The ride with dad had been amazing, both for the pure exhilaration and for how much stress it had made go away. I couldn't wait to learn to drive but for that I had to get the red bike done. Dad wouldn't let me drive the black one.

Despite my reservations when it came to working on the bike, I quickly came to find out that it was actually comforting in it's own way. Dad sat next to me as he described what each piece was and what it did. He would then point to where it went and I would follow his directions as I pieced the engine back together. He always checked after I was done with a piece and I had to redo quite a few of them but that didn't matter to me. Hearing the buzz of the lights above us, the tap of the rain on the roof, the soft tones of my dad's voice, smelling the gas and oil, even the metallic scent that all the new parts had, it was comforting. Although the new found interest in the bike didn't change my view on normal vehicles. I felt no urge what-so-ever to learn how to fix my truck. I knew how to change a tire and that was enough for me. The bike though, I wanted to be able to fix every part of it. I wanted to be able to tear it completely apart and put it back together with a practiced hand. I wanted to know what every wire and bolt did. And then when it was finished, I wanted to soar down the roads as the wind tore at my clothes. I wanted to feel that exhilaration again and more than that I wanted to be in control of it, not just a passenger.

The whole experience of being on the bike might also have reminded me of the sensation of running with the Cullens but I didn't focus on that, pushing the thought away.

Between, school and cheering practice, it took me all two weeks to actually get the bike completely put together. I put the last piece in place on Friday night but dad would only let me turn it on to make sure it actually worked. Saturday morning, he was up early and took the bike for a small ride to make sure everything was in working order. It was only after he was completely satisfied with it that he decided that it was time I learn.

Seeming there was hardly any traffic, Dad was going to teach me on the stretch of road in front of our house. As we got ready to do this, Charlie also came out of his own house to join Kathy and Alisha who were sitting on the tailgate of my truck. Ironically, even the audience I now had didn't deter me from my excitement.

Dad had me straddle the bike as he stood in front of it. "Now, point to the clutch." He said and I pointed to the bar behind the left handlebar. "Throttle," I pointed to the right handle bar that spun. "Shifter." I moved my left foot that was resting on the gears. This went on until I had pointed at all the pieces he asked for. Although I knew what each piece was and roughly what it did, that didn't mean I knew how to work them.

"Okay, to shift gears, you need to hold the clutch, move the shifter into gear and then slowly release the clutch while you give it a little gas. If you do either of those too fast, the engine will die on you. Now to start it, you'll have to turn the key on, grab the clutch and put it in neutral. The gears go park, 1st, neutral, 2nd and so on so to get it in neutral you'll have to do two clicks up. After that, you can try kick starting it and don't be afraid to give it a little gas."

My head was only spinning slightly as he threw the terms at me but still, I did my best to keep up with him. I turned the key and pulled the clutch and put the shifter in neutral. It was what came next that I started experiencing problems. I put my foot on the kick-starter and after a second the lever gave. I nearly lost my balance and I probably would have fallen if Dad hadn't been there helping me stabilize it. All the same, there was a slight noise from the engine before it died.

"That was a good first attempt but you need a lot of weight behind it. Put as much as you can on it to really help."

I did as he said, the bike only wobbling slightly. Again it started for a second before it quickly went silence.

"Remember to give it some gas."

Shit. Okay, let try this again. I used the handlebars to help me balance as I put all my weight on the kick starter, making sure to twist the throttle only slightly. The engine roared to life and I felt the familiar vibrations between me. I couldn't help grinning up at my dad.

He smiled back, nodding. Over on my truck, Alisha cheered while Charlie glared at the bike.

"Okay, now here's the hard part. Putting it into gear." He said.

Oh god, I really hoped he was joking. The motorcycle was facing out towards the road so at least I didn't have to maneuver it yet.

Remember what he had told me, I pulled the clutch in, letting go of the throttle as I clicked the shifter one down. Dad moved so he was now standing beside me rather than in front.

"Now you need to make sure that you slowly release the clutch as you give it gas." He said and I nodded, concentrating on doing as he said.

Slowly, inch by inch I let the clutch go as I gave it gas. It lurched forward to the end of the driveway before stalling. I might have screamed a little bit at the unexpected movement. Behind me I could hear my dad laughing.

"Well that wasn't a bad first attempt. Start the bike and try again." He told me.

On the truck, despite himself, Charlie was even cracking a grin.

This time it only took me two times to start the bike but again as I went to put it into first gear I stalled it. I kept trying but I couldn't seem to get the combination right. First I would let it go too fast and the next time would be too slow. I giving too much gas or not enough. I just couldn't seem to get it right.

It must have been my tenth time trying to start the stupid thing that I finally was able to get it right. The engine revved slightly before slowly rolling forward. I let out a squeak of excitement as I angled it out of the driveway and down the road. I only went about twenty feet before slowly turning it around in a wide u-turn and heading back towards the driveway. It was only as I was approaching it that I realized that dad had never told me how to stop.

I took another pass, this time turning around by Charlie's driveway as I tried to remember. I had worked to put this thing together so I should be able to figure it out. There was the brake right behind the throttle but that was a bad idea to use, mostly because it was connected to the front brake. The one for the rear was done by my right foot.

Cautiously, I eased my foot onto it as I approached the driveway again. Thankfully the bike slowed and I was able to come to a complete stop in front of my dad.

"What do I do to stop it?" I asked, my foot still on the brake.

"Put it back into neutral." He said.

I tried to but again it stalled as I was trying to get the combination between the clutch and throttle right. Oh well, it stopped anyways.

Dad had me take a couple more spins around, starting and stopping it at various points, by the time an hour had gone by, I could now start it on my first try and put it into first gear on my second. There was still plenty of time stalling it however and Dad made me keep it in first gear as I rode around on the road. It only went slow in first, slow enough that I could probably keep up with it if I was running beside it. I wanted the speed, to see feel the wind and everything.

That was why as I reached the end of the road and turned to head back to the house, I let go of the throttle as I pulled the clutch. Two clicks up put me into second gear. I eased off the throttle and gave it a little gas, glad that I didn't stall it this time. The bike continued down the road, going the same speed it had been before, although maybe a little faster. Maybe I could try going into third gear.

Before I could do anything else, I felt something click against my foot and as soon as it did, the bike shot forward, pushing my shoulders back as wind streamed against my face.

Shit, shit, shit. I hadn't expected it to go this fast and the surprise of it had me frozen for a second. But that second was all it took for a car to come around the corner and zoom by Charlie's house.

Shit! I tried turning the handlebars to angle myself towards the right side of the road but I wasn't used to the speed. The tire turned before jerking back and forth for a few seconds. The car honked as it whizzed by me and I was able to feel the wind it created as it passed.

I was only able to feel relief for a second before I realized that I still didn't have control of the bike. It raced forward and I only had enough time to tense before I went head first into a ditch on the side of the road. The front tire sunk into it and I flew over the handlebars, landing painfully on my back.

I groaned but I could still hear the bike revving, the engine groaning. I looked up to see that the front tire was still spinning, gouging out grass and dirt before throwing them into the air. I flipped over, quickly crawling over to the bike as I looked for the kill switch. It took me a second to find it and then the engine was silent and the wheel stopped spinning.

I literally had all of three seconds to gather myself back together before my dad was standing in front of me, his blue eyes filled with worry. Charlie and Alisha were right behind him followed by Kathy.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, quickly double checking everything as I did. Everything seemed fine although on closer inspection I noticed that I had scrapes on the both of my hands as well as my aching back. Still, it wasn't anything big.

"This is why these things shouldn't be on the road. She could have been killed." Charlie spoke up, his face going red.

I couldn't help rolling my eyes. "It was just an accident." I said. "It could have happened to anyone and it's not like everyone has a perfect record when it comes to driving a car."

Dad was nodding along as he stood the bike up, checking it over. "It's actually good for drivers to have some type of accident as they are learning the vehicle. It insures that they won't underestimate it in the future."

I could tell by the slight edge of his voice that I might be getting into trouble for this.

Charlie didn't seem to have anything else to say to that but he did continue to get redder. Eventually he just turned around and marched back to his house. The four of us that were left walked back to ours, dad wheeling the bike along with it. We both quickly checked it over, asserting that nothing had been done to damage it.

"I guess that it for today. We'll do more another." He said as he stood, dusting off his hands.

"Wait, please, let me have one more go with it. I promise I'll be careful and I'll keep it in first gear." I spoke up.

I didn't want to end on a bad note like this. When that happened, when you ended something with fear, it lingered. I didn't want that fear to stay and effect me the next time I tried to drive the motorcycle. I didn't want to be gripped by worry and end up never driving it again. I wanted this and I didn't want it taken away from me just because I was being stupid for a second.

Dad must of seen some of this in my face because after a moment he nodded letting me have another chance. This time I was able to start it and put it in gear the first time I tried and then I was off down the road, doing the same slow loops I had been doing before. The only difference was that this time I didn't allow myself to be impatient. Instead, I relaxed into the pace, the vibrations, the sound. I enjoyed the gentle caress of the wind, playfully tugging at the ends of my hair.

After a few minutes of this, I pulled back into the driveway. Dad gave me a small smile when I managed to turn the bike off without stalling it. "That was a lot better." He said.

After the bike was wheeled next to the black one, they were both covered with a tarp and then we headed inside. Kathy and Alisha sat in the living room, sipping on hot chocolate as they watched t.v. They had gone inside after I had drove into the ditch, probably so they wouldn't have to see if I did it again.

Alisha ran into the kitchen, coming back with two mugs that were gentle steaming. She handed one to dad and one to me, before climbing back onto the couch and taking a long sips of her drink. I smiled as I took a sip of my own, enjoying the warmth. Silence descended on the four of us, the only sound the t.v. that Alisha was probably the only one actually watching.

"So …"

Everyone turned to look at Kathy as she sat on the couch, looking down into the mug she held. Her other hand was even picking at the couch and at seeing this my curiosity was peaked. Even when Alisha had been a brat to Kathy she had never been almost nervous like she was now.

"Tomorrow I was thinking about going down and visiting my parents." She spoke, still not looking up. "They live on the outskirts of Seattle, about a three hour drive away."

I couldn't help grinning at how cute of a picture she made. It was like she was a teenager asking someone on a first date.

"I've told them a lot about all of you so I was wondering if you would want to go with me and meet them. It will probably take all day so I understand if you can't, I know you all have busy schedules and you don't have to come anyways but it was just a thought. They would love to meet you girls as well. I was an only child growing up so they were kind of disappointed that I never had any children. They would be ecstatic having some children around the house again."

My dad stood, grinning as he reached down to take her hand. She abruptly stopped talking when he did, her cheeks going pink. I was doing all I could to stop myself from laughing.

"Of course we'll come to meet your parents." Dad told her. "After a request like that how could we say no."

I couldn't resist snorting as she sent him a little glare.

"It's not like I have to ask people often if they want to meet my parents." She said as she pulled her hand away, turning towards Alisha.

Dad laughed as he reached down and kissed her cheek. She couldn't help smiling back at him before Alisha all but jumped on their lap.

"Does that mean they are kind of like grandparents?" She asked.

Both dad and mom had been only children as well. Dad's parents had died when he was young, around sixteen. He had moved in with an aunt until he had turned eighteen. It had been the death of his parents that had made him want to become a doctor. Mom's parents had passed away when I was young, young enough so that I don't even remember them so we had never had grandparents before, it had only ever been the four of us. Apparently Alisha liked the idea of there being more than just that.

Kathy nodded and Alisha just about danced around the living room with glee. It was only as this was happening that I remembered that I had cheering practice tomorrow. Shit. I was kind of looking forward to the trip.

"Actually I can't go. Coach has a mandatory practice for tomorrow from 10-2." I explained.

"Aww," Alisha said. "Can't you just skip once?"

I gave her a look and she pouted. It was weird of her to suggest that anyways. "You'll just have to tell me all about them when you get back."

Kathy stayed the night and the three left the next morning at eight for their three hour journey. On the other hand, I slept in, waking up with enough time to eat a bowl of cereal before heading to cheering practice. When I got out, I checked my phone to see a text from dad. I flipped it open, seeing a picture of Alisha standing next to two older people. All three of them were smiling and Alisha was holding what looked like an old glass doll. Well, I was glad she was enjoying herself none the less.

I drove my truck home, parking next to the bikes. I was half way to the door when I froze noticing a form sitting on the front steps.

"Jake?" I asked, somewhat in between surprise and anger.

His head shot up, eyes wide. How had he not heard me drive in with my truck? When he spotted me, he broke out into a grin, one I hadn't seen in ages and despite the anger that was rolling in the pit of my stomach, I couldn't help smiling back at the sight of him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, quickening my steps until I was next to him on the porch.

"I had my dad come with up here. He took off with Charlie as soon as we got here." He explained. "Besides, I had to show off my car."

I glanced over and I could clearly see the white car that used to sit in his garage. "You finished that thing?" I asked, my eyes wide.

He nodded, proudly. "Yup, although it did take a little longer than I had planned."

"Well with your busy schedule lately, I'm not surprised about that." I said, moving past him as I opened the door. For a second I thought about closing it behind me but instead I left it open for him to come in.

"Yeah, I actually wanted to talk to you about all that and apologize. I guess Alisha isn't around?" He asked.

I shook my head. "The others went up to meet Kathy's parents." I explained.

His brown eyes widened. "You mean she went willingly?"

"A lot's has changed the past few months." I threw my stuff on the couch and looked over at him, taking everything in for the first time. "Have you grown taller again?"

He grinned before nodding. "And buffer to, look at these muscles." He tried posing but I simply rolled my eyes.

"Better lay off the steroids then."

"Hey," He exclaimed. "I worked hard for these things."

"I've seen girls with bigger muscles." I teased.

"That's because you do cheering. I swear all of you are freakishly strong."

I laughed, glad that we were still able to joke like we used to. I missed this.

"At least if La Push ever decides to start up a cheering team, you'll know to join it."

This time he rolled his eyes.

"So seriously, what's been going on with you?" He asked, sitting on the couch.

I took the chair across from him. "Nuh uh, you don't get to do that. I want an explanation of the past few months first. I still haven't ruled out the option of chucking you out the door."

He groaned as he ran his hand through his hair. "It's Chelsea." He said.

I snorted. "Well that's not a surprise."

"It's not like that. At first it was great. I really liked her and we really hit it off. She was amazing, beautiful, funny, everything I thought I wanted in a girl but it was after Christmas that everything just started to get weird. We would constantly be texting to the point where it would get annoying and she would always bug me about when I would be up to visit her. If I couldn't then she would come down to see me. It honestly got to be a bit much but I thought it would just blow over."

As he spoke, I realized that after Christmas she had started acting a little weird too. That was the point where she had seemed to be downplaying everything with Jake.

"She was over one weekend when we were in the garage and I was working on the car. I was talking about how you had called the house and I was planning on coming up and visiting soon. As soon as I said that she started talking about dates we could go on and planning out all this stuff. It was bad enough so that I barely had time to do homework and I couldn't seem to say no to her. I did one time and she showed up at my door, all dressed up as if we were still going and she practically dragged me out to her mom's car."

"From there it just got worse. Anytime I even mentioned you, Alisha or anyone else for that matter she would just about go crazy. At one point I even saw her snooping through my phone. You realize she was the one that had it when you guys kept calling that one day. Sorry about that anyways."

He paused and I blinked, surprised at everything that he was spewing out. Although I had expected something along these lines, I hadn't thought it would be quiet this bad.

"The past couple weeks have just about pushed me to my breaking point and I can't stand it anymore. I told her I was sick and basically kidnapped dad so no one would be home if she did show up. I'm just glad she hasn't come here looking for me yet. By the way, if she does, I'm hiding and you're going to come up with some lie."

I chuckled. "Sounds like you're in quite the pickle."

"You have no idea but it won't last much longer. I'm going to break up with her soon. I can't deal with any more of this." At this point he had started pacing around the living room, the arms moving animatedly as he told his story.

"You do realize Valentines day is in a week, right?" I asked.

He paused before he swiftly swore. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What should I do?" He asked, turning to me.

I held my hands up in surrender. "I've never had to break up with anyone so don't come looking for me. Anyways, at this point no matter what you do, you're going to look like a jerk. Just don't do it on Valentines day, do it either before or after."

"Definitely before, I'm not putting up with any of that valentines shit right now." He said.

Part of me wondered if I should feel bad for Chelsea. I'm mean she had been my friend before she started dating Jake but lately she really hadn't been, not to mention everything she had put Jake through and he had been my friend longer than she had. Oh well, at least I only have to deal with her in home ec.

Jake and I hung out for another few hours, talking about everything that had happened the past few months. He was happy that Alisha was finally getting along with Kathy and had seemed to accept her. We talked about the recent bear sighting that have been on the rise, although to be completely honest I hadn't even really noticed them. I was to busy with everything else but it did make me wonder what was going on. Maybe with the Cullens gone the population was on the rise. I snorted at the thought.

The conversation of the bikes came up when he noticed the scrapes on my hands and we ventured outside so I could show them off. I was smart about it though, we were just looking.

Eventually Billy came over to collect Jake. As we were saying our goodbyes, I made him promise that he would come back again next weekend so he could visit with Alisha.

"She really misses you." I informed him.

He nodded as he frowned. "I know. I feel bad for kind of ignoring her too but don't worry, I'll be back."

"You better," I told him, started to wag my finger at him. "If not I'll have to actually kick your ass."

He laughed. "Well, next Sunday then, how does that sound? Maybe I can take you two on a ride in the rabbit."

"Maybe, but who knows, perhaps by then I'll be giving you a ride on the bikes."

"As if I would trust you to do that." He said snorting as he waved goodbye.

If only I had known in that moment that I would actually have to keep that promise.

Okay, I want to say sorry for skipping so much time. I feel like every chapters has two weeks to a month in it and I don't really like that. Still, I'm trying to get to the point where all the action is actually happening and the next few chapters are going to start really picking up when it comes to that. I'm hoping that the Cullens will all be back soon an by soon, I mean in like ten chapters so yeah, you have that to look forward to. In the next chapter we will see Jake being absent, AGAIN. So I hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter and thanks to all of those who have been leaving reviews. They really help when it comes to actually sitting down and writing all of this out. See you all next Thursday.


	38. Chapter 38: Off To Grandmother's House

Thank you to Nikki Black, NimfXx and Guest for leaving reviews. This is kind of a filler chapter that did not want to be written so sorry for the late update. Enjoy.

Chapter 38: Off To Grandmother's House

Alisha sat bouncing on the back seat of the car, well not technically because the seat-belt was forcibly holding her down. They had already been driving for three hour and eighteen minutes. They should have been there already but they had stopped to get gas and for a bathroom break.

"Only a little longer." Kathy spoke before pointing out the window. "That was a park I used to play out as a child."

Alisha looked outside to see a small area surrounded by trees. There was a structure, swing-set and a sandbox but other than that it was mostly just a big open space. There were a few children on it now and a couple parents sitting on benches but for the most part it was deserted. Not that surprising seeming it was still only February.

Thankfully, it was only a few minutes later that the car pulled into a driveway. Alisha was almost immediately mesmerized. In front of her sat a small house that almost looked like a cottage out of a fairy tale. It was one story and the front was surrounded by a small fence. There was a walk way that led to the front door that was lined with shrubs that would bloom as soon as spring came. Even though it looked the same as the houses on either side, Alisha was convinced there was something special about this one.

In the front seats, Kathy and Jeff exchanged glances before smiling and climbing out of the car. Alisha rushed after them, grasping both of their hands as they made their way to the front door. It opened as they were approaching and two strangers stepped out.

Alisha felt heat rush to her cheeks as she immediately shied into the person on her right, only realize after the embarrassment eased slightly that it was Kathy there instead of Anny. Still, she didn't mind. She did however remember to give the two strangers a bright smile as she hid half way behind Kathy's leg.

The two strangers smiled in response, the older woman lightly giggling. She had light blonde hair that was generously speckled with gray. It was cut into a short bob, level with her chin which gave her face a soft appearance. She had brown eyes that were surrounded by wrinkles and was always ready with a smile. The man that stood beside her had hair that was fully gray but his green eyes were lively and twinkling as he stared at his only child.

"Morning Mom, Dad." Kathy said.

The old woman stepped forward and embraced her in a one armed hug as Alisha still held Kathy's other hand.

"Come in, all of you." She said when she stepped back, quickly herding the small group inside. When the door was firmly closed behind them, they quickly shed their jackets before introduction were made.

"Jeff, these are my parents, Claire and David. Mom, Dad, meet Jeff and this is his youngest daughter, Alisha." Kathy said.

Alisha was still somewhat shielded by Kathy's leg but upon hearing her name she stepped out so she was in full view before spending a few minutes studying the couple in front of her. Well, they certainly looked like grandparents, not to mention they still hadn't stopped smiling. The house around them was also what she had expected. It was neat and clean but also slightly cluttered with nick-nacks and old things she couldn't name. There was also the smell of cookies that hung over the entire place.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Claire spoke, before squatting in front of Alisha. She had worked in a daycare before she had retired and she severely missed all of the children. "My daughter's told me a lot about you. She said that you did cheering."

Alisha beamed, her shyness fading away. "Uh-huh, I just started this year and it's really fun but we won't compete for another couple weeks or so." She explained.

"Wow, really? It sounds incredibly interesting. I'd love to hear more about it over lunch."

Alisha nodded, her small curls bouncing as she did.

"Speaking of which, the ham should be just about done." Claire said, standing up and heading off to the kitchen.

Alisha followed behind her rather than stay and listen to the adults talk. Claire moved to the oven, pulling on mitts before taking out a pot. She pulled out a thermometer before sticking it in the meat. She left if there for a couple seconds before puling it out and moving the ham onto a platter beside her. When she turned, she caught Alisha watching her.

"Would you like to help me set up the table?"

She hurried forward, moving to the small stack of dishes that Claire had motioned to. Together they worked in silence as they moved to set up the lunch and by the time they were done ten minutes later, they had a small feast settled on the table. There was ham that had a glaze that was making it shine in the light. There was also mashed potatoes, squash and peas. Homemade biscuits were on the table as well as a pitcher of lemonade and another of punch. Alisha was sure that they would never be able to eat all of it and that wasn't even mentioning the cookies that she had spied sitting on the counter.

Everyone was called to lunch and they quickly dug in, the small chatter mixed in with the sounds of the cutlery scraping against the dishes. Alisha listened as Kathy and her dad talked about the hospital they both worked at, telling stories of some of the patients they had worked with. Every now and then David would make comments but for the most part he was just content to sit and listen. It had been a while since he had seen his little girl looking this happy.

Claire was thinking along the same path and to go along with it, she was happy to have a full house again. There family had always been small and she was worried that it might remain that way. It was nice to have the noise and chatter to listen to, to have voices there again. Granted it wasn't like Jeff and his daughters were family yet, but she could always hope. It was time she had grand-kids, even if they were step ones.

"Who's that?"

Claire glanced up, pulled from her thoughts at the question. She glanced to where Alisha was looking and saw a photo on the wall of a young girl. She looked to be about ten with fine, blonde hair that was pulled into two pony-tails. She was smiling, her lips pulled back away from teeth that were covered in braces.

Claire smiled. "That was Kathy."

Alisha gaped in surprise before she turned to her. "You used to have braces?" She asked.

Kathy nodded, giggling along. "They were horrible things so if you even hear the dentist mention it, run."

Alisha laughed as Jeff spoke. "Don't be giving her any ideas."

"Do you have any other picture of Kathy?" She asked, turning back to Claire.

She grinned as Kathy groaned. She didn't even say anything before standing up and rushing out of the room, only to returned with a thick photo-album. She scooted her chair so she was sitting next to Alisha and opened it, showing a picture of a small baby wrapped up in a pink blanket.

Alisha cooed.

"She was the most adorable child," Claire explained. "even if she did like to scream a little to much."

"What happened there?"

Claire laughed as Kathy's face turned bright red. In the picture was a three year old with dark marker all over her face with it heavily focused around her mouth.

"At the time her dad was growing a beard. She was fascinated by it and decided she was going to grow her own. I tried explaining that it wouldn't work but she was adamant. When she couldn't get a beard to grow, she decided she would draw one to show the hair where it needed to grow"

Alisha covered her mouth as she giggled.

"Kathy was always doing stuff like that." Claire said, a small smile on her lips as she started reminiscing. "I remember one time we went into a store and there was a very big man there. He had quite a belly on him and when she saw, she turned to me and said 'Mommy, is that man going to have a baby?' I couldn't help laughing as I tried to apologize."

Alisha laughed but when she heard Kathy groan in embarrassment she turned to her. "It's okay. I used to do stuff like that to. When I was little I saw this group of girls that were wearing these face covering things. I thought they were ninjas and I asked one of them if she could walk up walls like on the t.v. shows."

The entire table broke out into giggles as Alisha recounted the story of how she had met the group of woman wearing hijabs.

The lunch finished as they all took turns telling embarrassing stories. Alisha couldn't help but howl with laughter when her dad told a story about when he was little and had came across his first person of color. Maine was not a diverse state and most of the people were white so when he saw someone with dark skin he had walked up to them and told the man that he needed to take a bath because he had dirt all over him. The man, to his part had just laughed it off and explained that was what his skin looked like normally. Her dad had been thoroughly ashamed of himself for a while because of that event before shrugging it off.

When all the dishes were cleared away and the table was cleaned, the chocolate chip cookies were broken into and glasses of milk were supplied. Alisha took a big bite, happy to find that they were still slightly warm and the chocolate gooey. She quickly ate one and reached for another, realizing that these cookies were almost as good as the ones that Esme had made.

"So can you tell me more about cheering?" Claire said, turning to Alisha.

They were all sitting in the living room now and Alisha quickly launched into an explanation of the routine. Of course most of the words and phrases were lost on Claire but she still listened avidly, commenting and asking questions. Alisha beamed under the attention and decided that she would show her some of the stuff she was doing.

"Do you want to see? We can go outside and I can show you." She said, already grabbing the older woman's hand and dragging her towards the door.

Claire laughed as she went with it, Kathy following behind. David moved to follow but Jeff said something and they stayed behind to talk. Kathy and Claire quickly put on their jackets while Alisha just remained in her shirt. It was easier and she would soon be warmed up with all the things she was going to show them anyway. When they went outside, she found a spot that looked good and stood ready. The backyard was decent sized. The fact that they didn't have any snow was nice because it meant she could tumble over the dead grass. There was a few muddy places though so she planned to avoid those.

Alisha glanced over, checking to make sure both woman were watching before running forward and launching herself into the air only to dive towards the ground. If she had been in a pool the action wouldn't have looked out of place but she was diving straight for the ground, Claire couldn't help but cry out. Just as Alisha's hand came in contact with the ground, she seemed to fold into herself, gracefully rolling with the momentum before standing up, perfectly fine. In the end it had looked like she had done nothing more than a roll but it was how she had gotten into it that made Claire's heart beat fast.

To be honest, she had expected a cheer and perhaps even a dance, she hadn't expected this type of gymnastic skill, even when tumbling had been mentioned.

"She's pretty amazing, isn't she?" Kathy asked, leaning closer to her mother as they watched Alisha do a simple back-walkover. This wasn't nearly as fear inducing as the first one had been so she was able to relax slightly.

"I'll say. How come you didn't do any stuff like that when you were little?"

Kathy gave her a look. "Because you were always scared I was going to die."

Claire paused before nodding. "You would have. I was right not to let you."

Kathy snorted before turning back to Alisha. She had moved onto doing round-off back-handsprings.

"You should see Annabelle cheer. She's pretty good herself and she always seems so happy when she is there." She said.

Her mother leaned over, putting her arms around her shoulder. "It's nice to see you getting involved with these children. I always wanted you to be a mother."

She rolled her eyes. "It's not like that mom. Annabelle is to old to have another mother and Alisha, she's been through a lot of stuff. I think right now she just needs someone there more than anything."

"Well, it's still no different. Now tell me more about Annabelle, what she like?" Claire asked, curiosity growing in her eyes. "If she anything like that one then they must be quite a handful."

Kathy snickered before shaking her head. "No, Annabelle isn't quite like that, though there are times when she is definitely childish, though it is always when she is playing around. But most of the time, I think the best description is just strong. There's a way that she carries herself that makes her seem older and she's so mature and level-headed."

"It sounds like she's quite the girl, you'll have to make sure to bring her up next time you visit."

"I'll try. You know if I was like she is when I was her age I probably would have graduated two years earlier." Kathy said.

Claire laughed, remember how much trouble her daughter had transitioning into college and then actually going for her master and doctorate. They both glanced over in time to see Alisha running before she jumped, doing a front flip before landing it on her feet.

"Why don't we head back inside before you get cold." Claire suggested, having seen enough of the acrobatics. She didn't want the child to mess up on something and get hurt.

Alisha nodded before quickly running to their side, her cheeks flushed pink with the exertion. They walked back into the living room to see both the men shaking hands. Alisha paid it no mind as she asked where the bathroom was. Kathy directed her to it and it was on her way back that Alisha came across a door that was slightly ajar. She peaked into it to see a bedroom. It had all the normal things, the bed and dresser but what had caught her eye were the shelves along the wall.

She pushed the door open wider, stepping inside to get a better look. Along a good amount of shelves sat rows of glass dolls. Their skin, eyes and hair all ranged from the darkest black to a pale white and they were arranged in such a way that each one complemented the others. There were also various sizes, ones that were so small that is would fit in her hand to one that was nearly as tall as she was. Some of them seemed very old as well. There was one doll whose white dressed had faded to a yellow. It was missing one shoe and it looked like it even had a crack doing down the side of it's face.

"They're very pretty, aren't they?"

Alisha jumped at the voice, whirling around to see Claire standing in the doorway. If her cheeks weren't still pink from tumbling earlier they would have colored, as it was her cheeks just darkened a shade.

"That was the first glass doll I ever got. She was a present from when I was a little girl, probably about your age." She pointed to the old doll with the cracked face. "I've been collecting them ever since."

Alisha nodded, looking down at her feet at having gotten caught staring at them. It wasn't like she had asked to walk into their room anyways.

"Why don't you pick one out and you can take it home with you."

Her eyes flew wide at the suggestion. "Are you sure?" She asked.

Claire only nodded, a genuine smile resting on her lips. "Of course, every girl should have her own glass doll. If you ask, I'm sure Kathy can even show you hers, although she doesn't collect them like I do."

Alisha paused before slowly turning back around towards the dolls. She walked along them, closely looking at each of them, even picking up a few every now and then only to put them down. She stopped though when she came upon one. The porcelain skin was a light tan, the cheeks dusted a light pink. The lips were a bit thick, the cheekbones high. Straight, brown hair surrounded the face that held a pair of wide, gray eyes. She wore a pink dress that had a gray apron on it, the same color as they eyes and small pink shoes. There was a gray bonnet but Alisha thought that she would look better without that bit.

Alisha pulled it from the shelf before holding it out to Claire. "What about this one? It reminds me of my Anny."

Claire simply nodded before they both left to rejoin everyone else, Alisha now clutching the doll in her arms. The rest of the night passed quickly after that. They spent the afternoon talking and they even went outside again for Alisha to run around a bit. They went out to a local restaurant for supper and they even ordered dessert. After that it was time to return home. Alisha made sure to get a promise that not only could they come visit again but that Kathy's parents would come up to Forks sometime to visit them. Only when they promised that each of these would happen was she content to leave.

As they were getting into the car, Kathy leaned down, whispering into Alisha's ear. She pulled back and they both grinned. Just as they were about to pull away, David and Claire standing in the doorway as they waved, did Alisha roll down the window, sticking her upper body out the opening as she waved back.

"Goodbye Grammy and Grandpa, see you next time!"

They blinked, their eyes widening as they disappeared from view as both Kathy and Alisha were left giggling at their surprised expression.

Annabelle's POV

For the next week after Jake's visit, I waited in Home ec, watching for some type of reaction from Chelsea that would let me know that Jake had, in fact, broken up with her like he had said. Part of me was still debating on whether I should feel guilty over it or not but I couldn't really bring myself to care all that much so instead, I just sat in class, asking her how she was doing. She would reply with short, one word answers but she never seemed anything more than cold so I figured it hadn't happened yet.

The first change I noticed was when I walked into class on Thursday. She was sitting at the desk, staring at her phone and her eyebrows were drawn together. She almost looked … worried.

When I asked her if she was okay, she kind of just shrugged me her shoulders, not giving me an answer. It wasn't until the next day that she actually offered up anything. As soon as I was at my seat, she turned to me, chewing on her lip. There was clear worry in her eyes and she was clutching at her phone, her knuckles white.

"You haven't heard anything from my Jacob have you?" She asked.

I almost wanted to scoff at the 'my Jacob' but I was able to hold it in. Jake was his own person, not a possession "No, why? Is everything okay?"

She paused before slowly shrugging her shoulders. "I haven't gotten a reply from him the past couple days and even when I called his house, it just kept ringing."

I could feel my eyebrows rising in surprise. Was this his way of breaking up with her? If he thought ignoring her would be a good way I would have to knock some sense into him.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from him in a while." I explained. I mean it had been almost a week.

"I'm starting to worry. No one was at his house either and I was keeping my eye on his place pretty constantly the past couple days. Usually he's home by three but it looks like he hasn't been there at all." She continued, for once talking freely.

Um, okay? "Maybe he's just busy or needs some space." I hinted, wondering what was actually going on.

Her eyes hardened as she glared at me. "My Jacob would never need space from me. He loves me. I don't know what you're talking about."

I couldn't hold in the scoff this time and she glared at me for a second longer before she turned to the recipe we were supposed to be doing today. I sighed, running my hand through my hair. This was going to be a long class. I was starting to regret taking it.

Either way, I would text Jake to see what was going on when I got out of school. I didn't want to take the chance of Chelsea seeing me send him a text, not with her acting like she was now.

After gym, I picked up Alisha from school and we headed home. I sent a text as I started on supper but I was slightly surprised when I never got a reply back. The next day, Saturday, we had our last competition before states. Alisha was excited for states both so she could see what place we got and because competitions for her age level started soon after.

In the end we got second which was good, only five points away from first, still though, I was curious to see how we could improve and get those extra points. We had pushed everything to the max and I don't know what else we could change to do better.

On Sunday morning, I woke up and made a quick breakfast of pancakes. Alisha seemed happy to munch on them while she watched cartoons. Kathy and Dad seemed appreciative of it too, although they ended up sleeping in for most of the morning so the pancakes were more of a brunch for them.

Jake still wasn't here.

I washed the sink full of dishes before pulling out my homework and checking everything over. I also got a head start on a essay I had due at the end of the week. When lunch rolled around, I made sandwiches for everyone.

Still, Jake didn't show up.

I checked my phone and I still had no reply. I sent him another text but at this point I wasn't expecting him to reply. Alisha walked in, asking if we could watch Sailor Moon. I put in the last season for her before snuggling into the couch with her. She still clutched the doll she had received from Kathy's parents and to be honest it might be just a tad creepy. Not only did it have an uncanny resemblance to me but it was also just plain weird. Okay, maybe I was just being a baby but glass dolls freak me out. There's a reason why I had never had one.

We watched the fifth season well into the afternoon and we were just getting to the halfway mark when Kathy and Dad started making supper. It was at this point that I admitted that Jake probably wouldn't be coming over and it was at this point that I decided that I was actually going to kick his ass the next I saw him.

I was done with people doing this and more specifically I was done with him doing it. This wasn't the first time. I was just glad that in the end, I never told Alisha he would be over, at least then she wouldn't have to be disappointed again.

I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving and I promise, we will get into some big drama next time so see you next Thursday.


	39. Chapter 39: Breaking Point

Nikki Black: You are now my favorite reviewer. Thank you so much. Not only do you constantly review, like every chapter, but you also don't even have an account, or at least are too lazy to log in to it (I do that all the time). Glad you enjoyed it.

griezz: First, thanks you for leaving the review, it really cheered me up. It's nice to have some comments like that every once in a while. I'm glad you are enjoying it as well, especially the changes. We are indeed at that point, although Jake wasn't necessarily around for Annabelle to see all of the signs. It will be gone over more deeply though in the future.

Chapter 39: Breaking Point

Three weeks. That was how long it took for me to hear anything from Jake. Oh, I knew that Chelsea had heard from him, I could tell that the Wednesday after he never showed up because she came marching into home ec, shoving her bag into her seat before throwing a glare at me. She didn't say a word at all the entire class and it was only the next day that I heard her grumbling about Jake under her breath. "No one … fuck him … won't let him …" So all in all that was a fun class to sit through.

Still, I didn't hear anything from him through the phone and I never saw him either. After he ditched us, again, I was set on kicking his ass, or at least giving him a sound thrashing over the phone if I didn't see him but I never got the chance, simply because he never picked up. I took to calling their number once to twice a day but no one ever picked up.

It was the first Friday of March, the day before our last competition that I gave him another call in the morning. Of course, I just got to listen to it ring before it get sent to the voice mail. I hung up.

Sighing, I grabbed my bag and heading out to my truck, rubbing my forehead as I did. I had woken up with a pounding headache and the Tylenol I had taken hadn't kicked in yet. When I climbed into my truck, I took a huge gulp of my water bottle, hoping that perhaps my headache was from dehydration. Either way, drinking lots of water was always a good idea when I had one.

The ride to school was short and by the time I arrived, I had to hustle to make it to History on time. I might have been running just a tad bit late when I left the house this morning.

I took my seat next to Angela just as the teacher was starting to pass back the tests we had taken last week. "You ready for our last practice?" She asked, glancing over with a hesitant smile.

Angela had gotten over most of her nerves by now, especially after having so many competitions but it looked like they were starting to make a reappearance what with States approaching tomorrow.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It should be fun, I just hope we keep hitting that new stunt coach gave us."

She nodded but didn't have time to say anything before the teacher got to our row and our tests were given to us. Angela glanced at hers, seeing the A- on it before grinning. I gave her a thumbs up and checked mine.

D+

Shiiiiiit.

I know I hated history but I usually managed a B+ in the class. This was bad. A D was basically a F anyways, it wasn't passing, not to mention it would make my overall grade go down. Hopefully it wouldn't effect it so much as to grab my dad attention. He didn't accept anything below a B- so as long as I didn't hav would be good but it also meant that I would have to focus any free time I could come up with on History. This was not going to be fun. I groaned before stuffing the test in my back so I wouldn't have to look at it.

I rolled my shoulders, trying to relax the muscles that were already tightening because of the stress. Thankfully with my worry about my grade, History and AP Lit passed quickly and then Lauren and I were on to Physics. We were sitting in our seats when Jessica walked in, going past us as she made her way to hers. Just as she got even with us, she slowed.

"Break a leg at the competition you two and I really mean that." She said, giving us a sickeningly sweet smile before speeding up.

I scoffed as I rolled my eyes, Lauren doing the same.

Ever since that day that I nearly went off on Jessica, she hadn't bothered us at all, mostly sticking to her friends. Apparently she had worked up the courage to speak to us again, at least, in a room full of witnesses.

"I wouldn't mind breaking hers." I whispered to Lauren, causing her to giggle.  
She nodded in agreement. "Add Tyler to the list too."

I laughed at that. There was a small part of Lauren that blamed Tyler for me getting drunk at the party back on new years, he was the one throwing it after all and she definitely hasn't been nice to him since. Although it wasn't like she was nice to him before. She still held a grudge over what happened at prom.

The teacher walked in and class started. I pulled out my pen and notebook before starting to avidly take notes. I didn't want a repeat of history and that meant I would really have to pay all of my attention to the class itself. We were ten minutes in when all of a sudden, a triangle of paper landed by my hand. I blinked, slightly surprised, I hadn't seen one of those since middle school.

Glancing at the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking, I quickly unwrapped it, laying it flat on the table. SLUT was written in big letters across it. I swung around, glaring at the smiling face of Jessica. She gave a little wave and I turned back to my front, glaring at the board before I started up my notes again. It was only two minutes later that another folded paper landed next to me. I ignored it this time, not willing to waist my time on it. Soon another joined it and another. By the end of class, I had a small collection of triangle notes gathering beside me as I did my best to act like they weren't bothering me. I sat with the pen in a death grip, my teeth clenched. This was stupid. What, was she a child? She had to do stupid shit like this?

When the bell finally rang, I stood up, leaving the pile there as Lauren and I headed to lunch. We met up with Angela and Ben as we headed into the cafeteria. They started talking about the bear sightings that had skyrocketed in the past month or so. Apparently there was even a hiker that had gone missing. For the most part, I ignored it, doing my best to relax. My headache was back again and I was considering taking another dose of Tylenol.

We all grabbed the school lunch: pizza, peas and a side of applesauce before making our way towards the table. We were halfway there when someone barreled into me out of no where. I lost my grip on the tray and it fell with a clatter, pizza sauce and cheese flinging everywhere as the applesauce spilled over my shoes. Despite what was going on, part of me had to admit that applesauce was better than regurgitated apple juice.

I turned, automatically glaring when I saw Jessica and to be completely honest, I think I might have even growled for a second.

"Sorry, my bad." She spoke, batting her eyelashes as she tried to look innocent.

I tensed my leg up, planning on kicking my foot out so that the applesauce would go all over her. I could also grab the pizza and smear it all over her face. I think I could last pretty well in a food fight and I had not qualms over starting one. I wasn't going to deal with her anymore but a voice had me freezing.

 _Don't._

It was so clear, so sharp. This was the first time I had heard it since the party. I thought I had gotten rid of it but apparently not. By the time I focused back on the cafeteria, Jessica was already walking off and I had missed my chance. Shit.

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up." Lauren said, handing her tray to Angela as she lightly pulled on my arm.

I allowed her to guide me to the nearest bathroom where she started pulling out paper towels from the dispenser. I stepped out of my shoes and just waited as she took care of them for me. I didn't have the energy to deal with all of this today.

"Are you okay?"

I shrugged my shoulders, not sure how to answer that. Was I? Probably not.

"Don't worry. Tomorrow the competition will be over with and then Jessica will go back to ignoring us." Lauren said, handing me my shoes back.

In that moment, I was immensely grateful that she thought all of this was because of the competition. I really didn't want to try and talk about my sleepless nights, absent friend and worry over a deranged vampire.

After a moment we returned to the cafeteria and thankfully the rest of school passed with no more, incidents. Although, Chelsea did seem unusually smug in home ec. As soon as I had sat down, she had glanced over. "Having a good day?" She asked.

For a moment I had eyed her. Could she have …? Nah, I figured she had just seen or heard about what had happened in the cafeteria.

As soon as school was over, everyone met up in the gym. We had out last practice before the competition. We stretched out and warmed up the stunts and I was pleased to see that everything seemed to be hitting, not to mention it was all tight. At this rate, we might have a shot at first place.

"Let's see a full out." Coach called out.

There were a few groans as we moved to the opening. It was dead silent for a few seconds before the music started. I did the first few moves as about half the team, including myself, Lauren and Angela, did standing back-handsprings. We posed for a second after landing before quickly moving to the opening stunt. A tick-tock to a scorpion, followed by an arabesque before twisting down. Jumps was next followed by another stunts. As soon as that was over, we popped the flyer and set her down. I shook out my arm, trying to get feeling back into it. It felt a little weak but then again we had just finished warming all the stunts up.

I pushed the thought away as we moved to tumbling. I had a corner pass, Lauren following right after me. When it was my turn, I stepped forward, waiting for my count before I ran to get power. As soon as I had started my pass, I knew something wasn't right but it was too late to bail.

I pulled my back-handspring and it when I went to pull my tuck that it went wrong. My arm, the one that had felt weak earlier, felt even worse now. It felt like jello, like I had no bone in it at all. Because of this when I went to throw it, I was overpowered on one side and not only did I not get the height I needed but it caused me to twist as well.

I landed in a heap on the ground, my good arm managing to come up and at least slow my fall and protect my head.

Everyone paused before the music was off. Slowly I rolled onto my back as I heard footsteps rushing towards me. Coach was over me, kneeling beside me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worry clear in her voice, not to mention it was written all over her face.

I nodded, taking another second to gather myself before sitting up. "I'm fine, just a little out of it from the mishap." I explained.

"Well too bad you didn't pull harder, you could have had a full." Lauren said, trying to lighten the mood.

I snorted and beside me Coach threw her a smile.

"Every take a quick break and get a drink." She turned back to me. "Are you sure you okay?"

Again I nodded. "I'm sure. I think I was just a little tired."

Coach gave me a look before standing up and heading back. I took another second before standing as well. I really was okay, my arm even felt better now, probably the adrenaline driving the fatigue away. Mostly I was just annoyed. It had been a long time since I had messed up on my tuck, I had worked so hard to get it. Oh well, at least it was just a fluke.

After the break lasted another few minutes, we returned to the mat, running through it a few times before doing another full out. This time there was no mistakes and we managed to hit everything.

Practice was over soon after that and when it was, I was so tired that I wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl into bed. On second thought, shower was first on the list and then bedtime. Okay, maybe shower, supper, pack for tomorrow and then bedtime. Uh, that seemed so far away.

Slowly, I climbed into my truck before putting the key in the ignition. At first it didn't want to catch and I had to try multiple time for it to finally start up. Warily, I glanced over the dash before putting it in drive and starting the drive home. At least today dad had off so he was able to pick Alisha up from school. It was nice that I didn't have to worry about that.

I was halfway home when the engine started making funny noises.

I groaned but I didn't dare pull over. "Come on." I said, started to pat the dash board. "Just get us home and then it will be all okay. We can both rest then."

The truck made it another mile down the road before the engine started sputtering and then steam arose from the hood.

"Shiiiiiiiiit." I swore under my breath, quickly pulling over to the side of the road and turning the truck off. I grabbed my bag and phone before jumping out of the seat, standing a few feet away. I was unsure if my truck was going to blow up at this point but I knew that I didn't want to be in it if it was going to.

After waiting a minute, and seeing no flames, I slowly approached the truck.

 _It's not safe._

I didn't just hear his voice, I told myself resolutely as I continued to get closer to it. The steam that was coming out was lessening so I felt comfortable enough to pop the hood open. More steam billowed out and I quickly pulled my hands back at the heat.

When everything had cleared and I was able to see again, I glanced underneath the hood in the dimming light. Even if I had enough light to see by, I know I didn't have enough knowledge to know what the hell to do. Of course now with my experience with the bike, I could recognize a few things but nothing that would help me here.

I sighed, pulling out my phone as I found a rock to sit on that was a few feet away from the truck.

I went into recently called in my phone and hit the first one, wondering if this day could honestly get any worse.

I could hear the dial tone on my phone when I glanced at it and realized that I had hit Jake's number and not my dad. My thumb was hovering over the end button when I heard a voice.

"Hello?"

I quickly put the phone to my ear, my eyes wide and blinking in surprise that someone actually picked up.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Annabelle." There was a stoniness to his voice and upon hearing it, I forgot all about my truck and immediately went on the defensive.

"What the hell Jake?" I nearly shouted into my phone. "Where have you been and why haven't you been answering my calls?"

I heard him forcefully sigh into the phone. "Look, I've just been busy."

I scoffed. "Busy? That's no reason to completely blow me off, blow us off. Do you realize how long it's been since Alisha has seen you? You were her best friend, like a brother to her."

"I know but look, it's better if we don't hang out anymore, better if we not be friends." There was a sincerity to his voice but at hearing his words, it wasn't his voice I was saying it anymore, it was someone else's, a copy of the words I had heard a year ago. I had to shake my head to get my thoughts back on track but even then, I sounded breathless.

"Is that so?" I asked and part of me wanted nothing more than to be vindictive, so I was, I gave into it. "I see. You're just like _them_ aren't you?"

Jake knew who I was referring to and I heard a harsh, almost guttural sound coming from the other end, but still it didn't stop me. I was past the point of caring.

 _Annabelle, don't. It's not safe._

Again I paid the voice no heed, as if it wasn't even there. Beside, it was Jake, since when was he not safe? Since when could he hurt me?

"They promised they wouldn't leave, he promised that they would always stay. You promised to do the same, Jake and now you're breaking it. You are no different from them."  
"That's not fair." It was almost a roar as he said it. "If I'm breaking my promise it is because of them, because of your stupid Cullens. This is their fault."

There was nothing but his heavy panting on the other side. I could imagine him, in his house, leaning against the wall with his sides heaving. His eyes would be narrowed, his face scrunched in an expression of hate that I've never seen him wore before.

"It's their fault. If you want someone to blame, blame your damn leeches."

There was nothing but silence after that, a dead line. He had hung up. Slowly my hand dropped, my phone hanging in my fingers while my eyes remained wide in surprise. He had called the Cullens leeches. Did that mean he knew or had guessed what they were? His legends did say, did tell him what they were but since when did Jake even believe in them? He had scoffed and laughed at them just last year so what was going on? What was the difference? Why was he getting pissed about them now?

I pushed the thought away, I could focus on that later but now I had to figure out something to do. I glanced back at my truck before opening the door and grabbing the keys from the ignition. After that, I locked it up and started on my way home.

I was only a mile away from the house, an easy walk, even with the falling darkness.

 _Don't. Call someone._ The voice in my head pleaded.

"Make me." I muttered, under my breath.

 _It's dangerous. Victoria is still out there_.

"I don't care." I said out loud, knowing it was a lie. Maybe if I talked back it would go away. Ignoring it never seemed to help.

 _Are you looking for a death wish?_

I grit my teeth, my jaw starting to ache with the pressure. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

 _What about Alisha, what about your dad? Don't you think they'll worry if something happens to you._

"You forgot to mention Kathy but then again you haven't been around to meet her." This was getting bad. I was actually talking back to a voice I was hearing in my head.

 _You said that you would be careful, that you would keep yourself safe. You promised._

It was that one word that pushed me over the edge. Even though I knew the voice was in my head, I couldn't help swinging around in the direction it seemed to be coming from. "Looks like everyone-" The words caught in my throat as I saw a flash of white. It took me a second to make it out completely but when I did, I was frozen in shock.

Edward was standing there, in front of me. The same pale skin and golden eyes. I blinked, reeling back in surprise. He couldn't be here, he couldn't. Still, there he stood, with the same uncaring look he had worn when he left.

As the shock slowly faded away, I really looked at him. That was when I noticed that even if I was seeing Edward, he wasn't real. The edges around his form were blurry, almost like he was fading and if I looked hard, I could see the forest through him.

"Shit!" I muttered, running hands over my face as I closed my eyes for a second. I really hope this was a trick of the light. "You're not there and when I look again you'll be gone."

He was still there.

"Fuck."

 _You've been using those words a lot lately._ He spoke, his lips curving up into a small smile.

"Yeah, well, it's been that type of day." I answered immediately then realized what I was doing. "I think I've gone completely crazy, I'm talking to what I really hope is a hallucination. But hey, look at the bright side, at least if I'm actually crazy, no one can do anything if I murder Jessica."

With that thought in mind, I swung back around, continuing my walk home. Edward, well fake-Edward appeared next to me, walking slightly in front so that I could see him out of the corner of my eye.

 _Back to my point, it really isn't safe for you to be out here._

I ignored him, staring straight ahead. It hadn't seemed to work before but maybe this time I'll get lucky.

 _Victoria could be out here looking for you. Call your dad and he'll come get you._

"Shut up." I hissed the words under my breath, really hoping there was no one around to see me having my psychotic break with reality. "I'm almost home anyways."

I hitched my bag higher on my shoulder, glancing up at the dark clouds over head. At least it hasn't started raining yet. Hopefully I would make it home before that happened.

Lights appeared behind me and a car drove by, the headlights shinning through fake-Edward to illuminate the forest behind him. Well, at least that was more proof that he isn't actually here.

 _There are other things out here, things that are more … volatile than us vampire._

I didn't know if that was supposed to scare me into calling but again I just ignored it.

He was in front of me in the next instant, walking backwards so his golden eyes could scorch into my own. I glared and resisted the urge to stick my tongue out.

 _I'm not joking. We aren't the only dangerous things out there._

I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled to stop, glaring at him with all my might.

"Okay, I'm fucking sick of this. You need to either go away because you're not real or you need to actually be here so I can kick your ass." I basically shouted at him, or well, my hallucination of him. "I don't like being crazy."

"Um, miss?"

"What?" I asked, shrieking at I turned to the voice. It took me a second to realize that it wasn't fake-Edward who had said it.

There was a car stopped beside me, a man that looked to be in his mid-twenties sitting in the drivers seat. He was leaning over the console, the passenger window rolled down. He paled considerably when I yelled and he paused before he spoke again.

"I was wondering if you're okay or if you would like a ride home." He said.

 _Take it, it's safer._

"I don't need input from you." I spat at fake-Edward before looking back at the man. "No, I'm not okay and I'm walking home so leave already!"

He sat there wide eyed for only a second before he slammed on the gas, flying down the road and out of site. Oh god, this was not good.

I groaned as I continued my walk.

 _You really should have gone with him._

I felt tears prickling at my eyes but I forced them away. I wouldn't cry. Not now.

"You really should shut up." My voice sounded tired now, way more than I had originally been. Fuck the shower and supper, I'll just go to bed. I can always wake up a little earlier tomorrow.

I was turning the corner on to my road and way down at the end, I could see my house. It was still a minute or two walk away, but I was at least in sight of it now.

"There. Happy? I'm home." I asked, glancing towards him.

I gave a start when I realized he wasn't in front of me like he had been. I quickly spun around, but I couldn't see him anymore at all, no flash of white, no golden eyes. He was gone.

I sighed, rubbing at my sore head. It seemed like my headache was back. I blamed it on him.

I trudged the rest of the way to my house, walking through the door. Dad gave a start at seeing me before glancing out to the driveway where only his car sat.

"My truck broke down a little ways away." I said, tossing the keys onto the couch next to him.

He was on his feet immediately. "What? Why didn't you call?" He asked, rushing towards me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I didn't mind walking."

He paused, his eyes raking over my form before he slowly nodded. "I'll go see if Charlie would be willing to check the truck out with me. I want you to head up to bed and go to sleep, you look like you need it."

I only nodded, not bothering to reply.

"So where exactly is the truck?" He asked.

I quickly explained, the thought of my bed spurring me on. When he had headed out the door, I dropped my bag by the door before going up the stairs. I didn't even bother to change, just stripped out of my pants and bra before climbing beneath the covers.

The cold of the sheets felt nice against my skin, even as it slowly started to warm. I relaxed into the pillow and I was so close to being asleep when the door creaked open a little.

I groaned, forcing my eyes open to see Alisha standing there. She met my eyes before quickly scurrying to the bed and climbing in next to me. I dredged up the energy to pull the blanket back so she could be covered up as well.

"Isn't it a little early for you to go to sleep?" I mumbled into the pillow.

I could feel her hair brushing against my face as she shook her head.

There was a small silence before she spoke again. "Anny?"

"Mn?" I asked, to exhausted to actually say anything.

"I love you."

A managed to twitch my lips up into a small smile. "I love you too." I told her although I'm sure it sounded a little more garbled.

"Remember when I had my nightmare and you kept them away so I could sleep for the rest of the night?"

"Uh-huh."

Alisha's body heat was steadily heating up the area under the blanket and the added heat was quickly lulling me to sleep. Already it was hard to keep my eyes open and I had given up on that battle. At this point I just focused all my energy on staying awake long enough to hear what she had to say.

"If you want, I can keep away any nightmares that you might have tonight."

I didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Alisha?"

"Yeah?"  
"You're the best little sister ever."

Hope you enjoyed and now time for a mini-rant. If you are the three/four people that usually leave reviews you can skip this but if you are not then this is for you. I have to say that I am slightly annoyed that I seriously have 123 people who read the last chapter but only two people who actually commented on it. I like knowing that everyone is enjoying this story, I like hearing your thoughts on it and I like hearing any criticism you have(as long as it is constructive and not trashing). On top of that, do you guys realize if everyone commented on the chapter, it means you would all get an extra chapter basically every week because you would hit he review goal? Just putting it out there, although at this point I would die trying to write that much what with finals coming up. And the more comments/extra chapter, the faster the Cullens come back.

Okay, that was more than a mini-rant. Again, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review. I'll see you all next week when things get even more interesting.


	40. Chapter 40: Confrontation

greizz: The D for Annabell was purely to add stress to her day and the hallucination will be explained eventually, although I already have some hints in there about what's going on, though not enough to really be noticeable.

Sparkplugs: It's probably bad how much I resonate with that sentence.

Momentum: I think if everything stays on plans, it should be chapter 46 that all the Cullens come back so we are getting there, little by little.

crazyikleangel: It's not that I'm out for reviews, more just that I really want to know what you guys are thinking and how you are liking the story. Glad to know that you are enjoying it so much.

GraceEllingson: Thank you

Tibricel Tibby: Tada, it's next week, have fun.

NimfXx: Thank you x2

Fandomwriter45: Soon, I think that's like in two chapters so something so look forward to. By the way, I blame you. I got bored and you were the last to comment so I checked out your profile and you got me addicted to Darkpetal16's Naruto's stories. So if I'm late any more, I'm blaming you until I have finished all of them.

Thank you to dedi, guest and guest.

Debbie Hicks: Fuck off

Nikki Black: All of Chelsea's motives are going to start being explained a little at a time. You'll see.

deidaraloer1234: Now.

Chapter 40: Confrontation

Chelsea couldn't remember a time when she had ever been truly happy. Sure, there were times that she had been close to content or that she had been having fun, but being truly happy? She had never felt that.

Chelsea was the youngest child and unlike what usually happened, she wasn't babied or doted upon. Maybe it would have been different but as it was, her parents had wanted two children and only two. First they had her older sister, Brittany. She had been the perfect daughter, everything they had hoped for. By the time she was two, she was enrolled in ballet and dance. It was at that point that Colin had been born, the son they had planned for. The two children quickly grew and as Brittany exceeded at all things she did, Colin did as well, although he had chosen sports.

The family was completely content, perfectly happy with their lives. It was exactly as they had wanted, exactly as they had planned.

It was as Brittany was eight and Colin was six that a few missed periods alerted the family that things were going to change. Their mother was pregnant again, by complete accident, with a little girl.

Of course they had the child and as soon as Chelsea was born, the family went back to their normal routine. They attended Brittany's recitals and cheered on Colin at sporting events, all the while Chelsea grew, always a second thought. For baby clothes they dressed her in a mixture of Colin's and Brittany's old things that they had never gotten around to getting rid of. As she grew, more of Brittany's old clothes were added to Chelsea's wardrobe.

Time passed and the children grew to be exactly as their parents had wanted. Brittany was pretty, girly, popular, although that wasn't very hard to do seeming it was Forks. Still, she had exceeded at everything she had done and even graduated as Valedictorian. Colin had worked hard when it came to his passion of sports and had grown up to be captain of the baseball team, running-back for football and guard on the basketball team. Throughout all this, he still managed to have good grades when he graduated, not as good as Brittany's but that was okay because he had gotten a scholarship to college for baseball.

Chelsea lived on in their shadows. It wasn't that her parents were mean or abusive, it was simply that she had never been wanted from the beginning. She was always a second-thought and her parents had even forgotten her birthday one year. Of course they had been remorseful after it but that didn't make up for the fact.

It also didn't help that neither Brittany or Colin had any interest in their younger sister. To them, Chelsea was a complete stranger, merely average in all areas, not to mention extremely quiet and even a little shy. So Chelsea watched as her older siblings went to college and got the bachelors and then both go back to attempt their masters. She watched as Brittany got engaged to a man she had only ever met once, watched her parents gushed as they helped with plans and preparations for the wedding.

So, no, Chelsea had never felt truly happy, at least not until Jacob had come along.

Despite having Alisha to cuddle with all night, I still didn't get much sleep. Every time I did, I saw Fake-Edward and almost immediately I jerked awake, back to looking at the dark ceiling above me.

When morning finally came, it felt like only a few minutes had passed before it was time to leave. When all four of us were in the car, it felt like we were only in there for ten minutes when we were pulling up outside the building that States were being held in. It was set up the exact same as last year with practice mats over to the side behind a set of curtains, vendors opposite and the mat smack-dab in the middle. The time before we were to compete seemed to dwindle quickly and soon we were sitting in a side room and stretching. We were at the warm-up mats, practicing the stunts. The practice mat where we were going over out routine. The back edge of the mat, waiting to be announced so we could take the floor.

"Forks Spartans you may take the floor."

My heart was beating wildly in my chest and I quickly wiped my sweating palms on my skirt. The crowd was cheering loudly as I glanced up. There were so many people and they were so far away, that I couldn't make any distinctions between them, they were all just a blur of colors. I couldn't even make out the faces of Dad, Kathy and Alisha.

"And now performing the Spartans from Forks high school."

Okay, deep breath. I've done this a thousand times. There was a second of silence and then the music started. As soon as it did, as I heard the beat pounding in my ear and all the familiar cues I had listened to a thousand times, everything faded away. It was just my team and the mat, as if we were back in our own gym practicing. All the counts and moves came naturally from the endless hours of practice. The only thing I had to really focus on was facials.

Everything was hitting, it was strong, it was almost like I didn't have to work at all, I was just moving with the current, just one person in the sea. It was amazing. This was the feeling that I loved, this was what I loved about cheering. The rush of adrenaline mixed with the tranquility. The roar of the crowd mixed with the peace of the mind, when no thoughts were required.

I was pulled roughly from my calm as my toe caught on a lip of the tape that held the mats together. The Velcro grasped onto my shoelaces and when I took my step, I stumbled and ended up ripping a good quarter of it off.

Shit.

I quickly reached down, yanking it off and throwing it back towards where it should be as I flat out ran towards my stunt group. I watched as, without realizing I wasn't there, they tried to go up. They got about half way up when the instability of the flyer and the unexpected weight caused them to crumble.

Shit. I put on a last burst of speed and at least was there to catch the flyer as she came down. Her foot still hit the mat though so that was at least one point off.

"Let's go." One of the bases said and we quickly re-set, ready to join the second part of the stunt. That part actually hit now that the whole group was there.

The rest of the routine went pretty well, although someone else did get stuck on the tape the same as I did during their tumbling pass. They ended up carrying it half way across the mat before they were able to kick it off as they did their round-off.

As soon as the music ended, one of the spotters rushed forward, grabbing the tape and putting it back in place. Would have been nice if they had done that after it had happened rather than waiting.

The rest of the competition we spent watching the other teams, nit-picking at their routine because it made us feel better about our screw ups. Not the nicest things to do, I know but it did help. Especially because all I wanted to do was bury my head in my arms. No one would say it, but I was the one that got caught on the tape, I was the one that missed the stunts, I was the one that made it possible for someone else to get caught on it as well. Yet, even if they didn't say it, I knew that it would basically be my fault if we didn't get first.

When it was time for awards, we went down to the mat, snagging the same spot that we were in last year. We sat through the announcements and when they called our school at Third place, we cheered and clapped but at the same time it was half-hearted. It was better than what we've got in the past, other than last year but at the same time, it wasn't first or second.

Quickly, almost faster than I could comprehend, I saw everyone's eyes flicker to me and away, small, forced smile on their faces.

At this point I just wanted the competition to be over with.

I was relieved when I was finally able to get back in the car and we were headed home. Alisha sat next to me, almost sitting on my lap as she talked about the other teams and how good we had done on our routine. Her indignation that we didn't get first was amusing and actually made me feel a little better. By the time we got home, it was already dark. After a quick supper, I just went to bed, tired out from both the competition and my sleepless night before.

Thankfully I did sleep peacefully for most of the night. However, when morning came, I jerked awake, Jake's words about the Cullens ringing in my ears.

I rubbed at my eyes, digging out the crusties that had gathered there before climbing out of bed and heading downstairs to make breakfast, still in my jammies. The morning was slow in passing and I spent most of it doing my homework for the coming week, making sure I double and triple checked my history stuff. I couldn't afford another D.

When the afternoon rolled around though, I was restless. I spent a good portion of an hour just pacing around the house. I had no more homework to do, I was too wired to take a nap, Kathy was here and had done the little cleaning there was so I had nothing to do.

On top of that, Jake's words kept fluttering through my head. I wanted to know what he had meant by his comment. Did he know about the Cullens? What had caused his belief? Had he seen one of them?  
And if he had seen a vampire, had it been Victoria? Was she still hanging around? Was she still after me? And if she was why hadn't she come yet? There was nothing stopping her. Perhaps she was after the Cullens, they were the one that had killed her mate. Maybe she had only been checking to see if I was still here seeming the Cullens were gone.

I don't know. As if I could understand a vampire I had only met twice.

I needed something to do. There were too many things that I didn't want to focus on yet. Jake, Fake-Edward, Victoria. Too many problems that I didn't, couldn't deal with right now.

I glanced out the kitchen window and saw the path leading off from Charlies front yard. You know, hiking might actually be a good idea. It would keep my mind preoccupied and not to mention it would help me work off some of this frantic energy.

I checked the sky, noting the thin cloud cover. It was enough to block out the sun but it looked like I don't think they were rain clouds. The only problem was that I still didn't have my truck. Dad and Charlie had managed to get it back home on Friday night but the part Dad had ordered for it wouldn't be in until Tuesday.

Either way, that only left me with the red bike, seeming dad still wouldn't let me drive the black one. Well, forget about dad's car for the moment because I'd rather ride the bike.

"Alisha!" I yelled, to lazy to go searching for her at the moment.

"What?" I heard her from the living room. I had time to turn around before her and Kathy were standing in the doorway.

"I was thinking about going on a quick hike. Do you want to go?" I asked.

She glanced between me and Kathy for a second, biting her lip. "We talking about maybe making some cookies." She supplied. I could tell by the look on her face that she was torn.

I just smiled. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. We can always go another time." I supplied as both of them shot me a thankful smile.

Next was to find dad. He was at his desk, looking through a patient folder. He closed it when he noticed that I was approaching.

"Hey, I was thinking about going on a hike and I was wondering if I could bring the bike, seeming my truck is kind of out of commission right now."

He paused, glancing outside at the dry road. "How long of a hike?" He asked.

"Just a small one." I explained, thinking of the trail that Ben and Angela had talked about. I was pretty sure I could find it easily. The only other trail I knew of was the one I had gone on with Edward and even though we hadn't really gone on the trail, I still didn't want to be anywhere close to that, or his meadow for that matter.

Dad hesitated for a moment, debating. I had been driving the bike around more in the past three weeks and I had gotten to the point where Dad would let me drive on the road now, as long as he was driving right next to me.

"Take your phone. I want a text from you as soon as you get there and are pulled over. I want another when you are headed back. If I don't get a text within thirty minutes of you leaving here or coming home then I will be calling 911."

I grinned, I could live with that. I rushed forward and giving him a hug. "Thanks dad."

I didn't waist a second as I ran to grab my helmet. I was already wearing jeans, a t-shirt and sneakers so I just grabbed my sweater on the way out. I didn't bother with any water or snacks because I wasn't planning on being gone long.

I turned the key and put the engine in neutral before starting it on the first try. That was something else I had gotten better at. I could usually start it and put it in gear on the first try, although every now and then I still ended up stalling it. Still, those times were becoming rarer and rarer.

The ride on the bike to the trails was quick and even that seemed to do plenty to relax me. Already I was less jittery, the stress leaving me in waves. I shot my dad a quick text telling him I had made it before checking on the map of the trails. There looked like there were three different trails, easy, medium and hard. The longest looked to take a couple hours but the shortest seemed to only take a little more than one. As I glanced at the sky, I realized I would probably have to take that one.

I would have just enough time to get to the top, spend a few minutes up there resting and then come back. By the time I was heading home I would have to use the headlight but that was fine with me.

I started on my hike, taking my time. I made sure to pay attention to the roots that were jutting out of the ground, to the rocks I had to avoid or climb over. At one point I started playing a game where I could only step on the roots or rocks. It helped to keep my mind off all the stuff I didn't want to think about right now.

It was an hour later that I reached the top of the summit. It was mostly a rocky outcrop but there were still a few small trees that were struggling to grow. I picked one of these trees to lean against as I sat to look out over the valley beneath me. I could see the trail I had come up from but it quickly disappeared in a barrier of trees. Below me, despite it being March, all the trees had leaves but that wasn't surprising seeming they were mostly all fir and evergreens. In the distance, I could see the edges of a lake, the top dark. It must be windy over there because I could see the pattern it was making upon the water.

Speaking of which, I pulled my jacket a bit tighter around me. It was pretty windy up here as it was. I should have brought an elastic to tie my hair back with.

In it's own way, even the cold wind that was blowing was refreshing which wasn't something I normally thought.

After a few more minutes of sitting in silence, I checked my phone. I only have a few more minutes left up here before I would have to start heading down. With a sigh, I stood, brushing off my butt before I headed towards the trail.

I had only taken a few steps when I noticed my shoe had come untied. I bent down to retie it and it was just as I was finishing that I caught the flash of white in my peripheral vision.

My entire body locked up as my heart thudded loudly against my ribs. I bit my lip, focusing my eyes on my shoe. I could still see the white in my vision but I refused to look at it, refused to let it take shape into whatever it was. I didn't want this to happen again. I had come up here to forget about all this, not to confront it.

After a few second, I knew I couldn't put it off. I had to look up, especially because the white was where the trail was supposed to be so ever so slowly, my neck cricking the entire way, I glanced up.

"Oh." I said, blinking in surprise.

It wasn't fake-Edward. Someone else stood in front of me, someone wearing a white jacket. My breath rushed out of me in relief that I wasn't going crazy. Okay, maybe I still was but at this moment I wasn't going crazy.

I stood, smiling at the person that was slowly finishing the last bit of the trail. At the same time, I was slightly surprised to see anyone up here, especially with it being so late.

It was only as they crested the last bit of the mountain and looked up, meeting my eyes did I realize that his skin, because he was definitely male, was just as white as his jacket. His hair was dark and cropped close to his head, almost in the style of the army buzz cut. He was probably a good couple inches taller than me and looked like he was around twenty. His smiled, his teeth a flashing white that I had only seen a few times in real life. His posture was relaxed, his hands resting in the pockets of his jacket. His eyes though, that was what made my heart start hammering again. I had only seen those eyes three times before, on James, Victoria and Laurent.

The man in front of me was a vampire and he wasn't vegetarian either.

Shit. Shit. Shiiiiiit.

My mind kept up the rant of swears as he paused to look at me. His smile widened a little bit. "Hello. It's not often that I see people hiking on days like this."

 _Play along._

I resisted the urge to say 'duh' to the Fake-Edward. This vampire in front of me didn't know that I knew what he was and maybe he wasn't even hungry, although his eyes were dark, they were still tinted red. Maybe I could talk my way out of this, hike the mile down to the bike and then drive out of here.

I turned my attention back to the vampire that was standing in front of me as I shrugged my shoulders. "Just needed to get away for a little bit." I explained.

He nodded, as if he completely understood. At the same time, he took a step closer.

"So what's your name then?" He asked, pleasantly.

 _Lie._

"Chelsea," I said, saying the first name that popped into my head.

He nodded at it. "I'm Anthony, though you can call me Theo."

If I had my way I wouldn't be calling him anything.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I have to get headed." I said, taking a step to the side as if to step around him.

His red eyes flickered to my foot before looking back to me, his gaze piercing. Even though he was still a good fifteen feet away, I felt a shiver run up my spine. I did my best to not let it shake my shoulders but I don't think I succeeded that much.

"You know, I love the mountains." Theo said, glancing out over the view. When he did this, he turned towards it slightly so now his shoulder was facing me. "It so quiet, so serene and there's no one around for miles."

I bit my lip to keep the whimper from leaving my throat. This is not good.

At that moment a hole opened up, letting a glimmer of light through. It wasn't much but it was still enough to dance across his sparkling skin.

"You don't seem surprised." He stated, his grin pulling up into a smirk. "I knew you were the one I was looking for, besides, the scent she gave me is all over you."

"Scent?" I asked, although it came out as more of a squeak with how tight my throat had become in those few seconds. My heart was still pounding wildly and from his expression I wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it.

He pulled out a piece of red clothe and almost instantly I recognized it as the leotard that Alisha had cut up after the Cullens had left.

"She said it was your sisters or something," He said dismissively before putting it back in his pocket. "Either way, this scent is all over you. It made it especially easy to track you what with the wind blowing and you being up so high. I'm sure by now your scent is all over the valley."

I forced myself to take slow, even breaths but even then all I wanted to do was start gasping in the air around me.

"Victoria." I wheezed out.

He simply nodded, his smirk still present.

She had been in Alisha's room. I knew that but I hadn't known she had taken Alisha's clothing to track me. To some extent, I guess I had even convinced myself that Alisha had just imagined Victoria. I had hoped at least, even though I knew it impossible. It especially helped that she never showed back up, that there was no sight of her.

I was starting to feel dizzy so maybe the whole breathing thing wasn't working so well right now.

 _Get it together, if you pass out now, you'll die._

As much as I didn't want to admit it, his voice grounded me and the wave of dizziness passed. I was back, standing on top of a mountain with a vampire that had my sister's scent.

 _Keep him talking. Ask him about Victoria._

"Why?" I asked, my voice now sounding a little more level.

"Oh, I owe her a favor. You must know that her mate was a tracker. She saved me one time he was tracking me so I'm repaying a debt. Somewhat anyways."

"What favor?" I asked, although I was sure I already knew the answer.

"Why, tracking you down of course, although I will have to deviate a little from the original plan." He spoke, casually turned back to me, taking a step closer.

I locked my legs, refusing to take a step back. "What was the original?" I asked, my eyes glancing around. I had to find something to use as a weapon. I know it would probably be useless but at least it would make me feel better.

Mentally I cursed myself for not bringing the lighter and hairspray that I usually carried with me.

"Originally she wanted me to drag you to her, kicking and screaming if I had to. She's having quite the trouble getting in her to see you. She thought a new face might shake them up a bit." He said, not explaining it any further. "You know, she is very put out with you and Edward. He killed her mate so she figures that it is only fair if she takes Edward's. Of course you took his hand so eventually she plans on taking his but that's beside the point."

I couldn't help it, a snort escaped me and then a giggle until I was at the point that I was full out laughing. I'm sure that part of it was hysterics and part of it was letting out some steam but the whole time, Theo just looked at me, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Oh that's funny. If she wants to get back at Edward then she shouldn't be after me. They left, he doesn't care anymore." I informed him, a smile stretched across my lips.

In my head, I heard fake-Edward growl.

"Well … that presents a problem." He said, tilting his head. "It also explains while their house was so empty. Their scents was months old."

I just nodded, as if this was a pleasant conversation that we were having. As I did, my eyes landed on a hefty rock a few feet away from me. I know it wouldn't do any good but I would still feel better if I had it in my hand. I shifted my weight so I was a little closer to it.

"Still, I guess it wouldn't hurt to be thorough. If plans change I'm sure she can adjust." He spoke before shrugging his shoulders.

My fingers felt numb as I took half a step towards the rock, especially at what he was implying.

"Does that mean you're going to try and take me?" I asked and I don't for the life of me know how I made my voice sound casual. Maybe because in that moment I was so detached. I wasn't focusing on what was going to happen if he did manage to take me, which would probably happen, but I was just focusing on that rock which I was another step closer to.

"Perhaps. You know you caught me at a bad time. Even though I was looking for you, I wasn't doing it purposefully. It has been a while since I hunted." He hinted at, smiling wide so his teeth were in full view.

I resisted the urge to gulp and instead just kept eye contact with him.

"I could always say that you put up a fight and I was just a little heavy-handed. You must know how horrible our control can be." He said, sarcasm practically dripping from his words.

He stayed relaxed for another second before suddenly he was crouched low to the ground, his back rounded and shoulders hunched. He almost looked like a monkey in that second, an extremely dangerous and blood-thirsty monkey but one none the less.

 _Use your gift._  
I blinked, surprised by the voice before wanting to kick myself in the ass. How could I have forgotten about that?

Theo growled and it starting as a thin, low sound and quickly growing, almost like a cat. It cut off quickly though as he paused, tilting his head to the side. I was just about to scream when a curious expression flit onto his face before a blur appeared out of the forest knocking into him.

The sound they made reminded me of that night playing baseball, the sharp crack of hammer against rock. I flinched at the nose, both hoping that no one had heard it and that people would come running. I didn't want other people here if Theo was, but I couldn't help but think that other people might actually help.

Theo flew through the air, flipping over and reaching down to grab the rocks beneath him to stop his flight. His hand dug in, gouging out lines in it, looking similar to a cat scratch. I glanced in front of me, blinking for a second to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Wouldn't be surprising seeming my currents streak.

"Laurent?" I asked.

He didn't take his eyes off from Theo but merely nodded instead. "When Victoria came asking for a favor I knew something was up. She asked me to hunt you down for killing James. I commend you for doing so by the way. I told Victoria I would think about it but she must have known I would cross her. She was gone before I could get any of the Denali." He explained.

For a second he glanced over his shoulder, still keeping an eye on Theo but in that instant, I could see his eyes. I could see the bright orange color that they were.

"The Denali are family after all and that makes you one as well."

Laurent was becoming a vegetarian? For some reason, I felt pride swelling inside me and I couldn't help but grin toward his back. Not only that but he was here on my behalf? He had come all the way from Alaska just because he was worried?

"Can you cut the cutesy crap?" Theo growled, back in what I assumed was his hunting position. He disappeared and all of a sudden, Laurent and Theo were just a blur of white, the sound of rocks hitting echoing in the air around us. This lasted for about fifteen seconds, although it felt much longer, until there was a grating screech that made me want to cover my ears.

A small white object flew out, smacking against a rock and forcing it to crumble to pieces. Theo and Laurent separated and when I glanced to them, it was to notice that Theo was missing a hand.

I felt sick. I was going to throw up. I tried not to gag.

"Annabell."

I placed my hand over my mouth, trying to force my stomach to settled down.

Laurent glanced back at me. "Go. Irina should be here soon. She'll bring you to safety while I hold him off."

There was a bark of laughter. "As if you could hold me." Theo said, glaring at Laurent.

"Say that to your missing hand." Laurent shot back and then they were just blurs again, dancing around each other in a fight to intricate and fast for me to see.

I ran to the edge of the trail, even taking a few steps down when I paused. Against my better judgment, I looked back. They were still just a blur and I was dangerously outmatched but could I really leave Laurent? He had saved me. He had come to my rescue. There wasn't much I could do but could I help with my gift?

I bit my lip, hesitating. If I screamed, Laurent would be able to hear it too. It would hurt him just as much as it would hurt Theo. In the end, it wouldn't help. Still, I didn't continue any further down the path.

The two jumped apart again. They looked no different, not winded at all. How long could they go until they got tired? Would they ever get tired?

 _Go._

But …

 _Go._

Laurent …

 _GO._

I turned, biting my lip so hard that it broke the skin before coming eye to eye, well, more like eye to snout with a wolf.

I yelped, scrambling backwards and tripping over a rock. I fell back onto my butt, not registering the pain as I stared up at the humongous animal. It's fur was a dark silver, approaching gray in some spots and white in others. It must have been as big as a horse, maybe even a bit bigger. Brown eyes flickered to me and then to the vampires fighting. The lips of the animal pulled back, showing teeth as it growled.

I could hear my heart beating in my ears, it was pounding so hard. I did my best to scramble back but at this point I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Wolf or vampire, which way would I rather die?

The wolf growled again before lunging forward. My heart froze for a second before it practically soared past me, running towards Laurent and Theo. My eyes followed his shape, my head snapping around so fast that I was sure it would be sore tomorrow, if I lived that is.

It was only then that I noticed that other wolves had joined the first. Five in total. I couldn't help the gasp as they all started darting in towards the vampires, nipping at them. One caught a piece of Theo's jacket and he shook it like a dog would a piece of meat.

Theo was thrown to the side as his jacket ripped and three wolves darted in towards him.

The other two stood hovering around Laurent but they weren't attacking, rather they seemed to be in a stare down.

"It can't be," I heard Laurent say, in almost horror. "The moon."

I glanced up, clouds still covering the sky but I knew the moon wasn't up yet. What was he talking about anyways?

One of the wolves, a giant black one paused in front of me. The wolf took a second to look back at me and when it did, I saw intelligent brown eyes. It's lips pulled back slightly from it's teeth but instead of looking menacing, it looked like it was about to speak.

All of a sudden, I was in a small wooden shop, staring at a blanket that was tacked to a wall.

 _"_ _Woah," I couldn't help the word as it was uttered._

 _Jacob grinned next to me. "Pretty cool isn't it?"_

The wolf nodded his head towards the path behind me and I stared in surprise. Did it want me to leave?

 _"_ _Our legends say that we're descendants from wolves and that they are our brothers still. Even now it is illegal for one of us to kill a wolf."_

The wolf turned back to Laurent before lunging forward. I was glued to my spot.

 _"_ _As the legend goes my people were able to join their spirits with the bodies of wolves. They became the first of our kind that could shift from human to animal. They became the protectors and the tribe lived in peace."_

I was stupid. So stupid. Jake's legends about the cold-one had been true. Why didn't I think that his legends about the wolves might have been as well? That's what they were to, I could feel it in my gut. That's why they went after the vampires and ignored me.

The wolves in front of me, they were shape-shifters, werewolves, something along those lines and whoever they were, they were part of the Quiluete tribe.

A harsh tearing sound brought me back to what was going on around me. I looked up to see all five wolves dancing around Laurent who had a hand covering his shoulder where his arms should have been. The silver wolf held the limb in his mouth.

I didn't think. I knew I was being stupid but I didn't care. I rushed forward, pushing through the group of animals. "Stop." I shouted, taking a stance in front of Laurent.

They all paused and the black one growled slightly.

"He's a friend. Look at his eyes." I pointed out, hoping that they would understand. "He saved me."

There was a tense silence and most of the wolves looked towards the black one. He must be the leader.

I looked at that one directly. "I would be dead if it wasn't for Laurent and besides, don't you have a truce with them? He hasn't hurt anyone." I pleaded.

The wolves all took a step back in surprise as I spoke. Another few tense seconds passed before the black one looked towards the silver one. The silver one whimpered, the black one growled and the silver one seemed to roll his eyes before lowering his muzzle towards the ground. He dropped Laurent's arm, I tried not to gag at the thought, and pushed it slightly forward with his snout.

Almost as one, the group of wolves stepped back, before slowly walking towards the last place I had seen Theo. Their eyes didn't leave us the entire time. When they got far enough away from us, they bent down, picking up white objects. I refused to think about what exactly they were but I had a feeling I wouldn't be seeing Theo ever again.

With one last glance our way, they headed towards the forest. Most of them disappeared into it but one paused before looking back.

It was one I hadn't noticed earlier, sandy brown in coloring. It had big brown eyes, warm brown eyes. The wolf looked at me and it whimpered around the object it held in it's mouth.

There was a bark from the forest and the wolf turned, disappearing into the trees.

Silence descended for a few seconds before the tweets of birds started back up. The wolves were gone.

I turned back to Laurent who had already picked up his arm. He licked the end of it and I tried not to gag again as he put it back in place. "The venom helps to heal wounds." He explained.

"Didn't need to know or see that." I replied. I'm sure that I might have looked a tad bit green in that moment.

He nodded. "How did you know about them?" He asked, tilting toward the spot where the wolves had disappeared.

I glanced to it. "A friend … told me a story … once." I said, slowly.

"Sounds like they are more than just stories."

I resisted the urge to snort. It was at that moment that another blur broke through the trees, appearing next to Laurent. It was a girl, who was probably about the same size as Alice. She had silvery blonde hair that was parted down the middle and stopped level with her chin. Her eyes were golden. From what Laurent had said, this must be Irina.

"Are you okay?" She asked, noticing how he was still holding his arm.

"Yes." He replied.

She scowled. "You shouldn't have run off like that on me." She lectured and a small smile tugged at my lips. She almost sounded like a mom.

"And miss all the fun? Never." Laurent grinned down at her.

She rolled her eyes and they landed on me. "You must be Annabell. It's nice to meet you." She held her hand out to me.

I took it, shaking it and was greeted by her cold skin.  
"I'm Irina, one of the Denali sisters. I'm sure the Cullens have told you all about me." She seemed bubbly, almost a match for Alice but to be honest I don't think anyone could be _that_ hyper.

"What happened here?" She asked, her eyes scanning the area.

I found a rock to sit on as Laurent told her what happened. In that moment, all I wanted was to be back in bed, curled up with my blankets. I had only wanted to let out some steam, not run into vampires and figure out that Jake's legends were in fact true. As the adrenaline slowly left me, I could feel my eyes drooping closed. I forced them open, now was not the time or place to fall asleep.

"Annabell."

I glanced up as I heard Irina's voice.

"Only the Cullens have the truce with the wolves. If they had wanted to they could kill Laurent and I just for being so close to their border. With them here, we can't protect you from Victoria, not if we have to fend off those wolves at the same time." She told me. She must have known about the truce between them, or at least have heard about it.

I wasn't sure what she was implying so I just shrugged my shoulders.

She pursed her lips before she spoke again. "We can't protect you here but we can take you with us. Our coven isn't as big as the Cullens but we can still keep you safe from her."

I blinked, surprised by the offer.

"To be honest I don't know why they aren't here protecting you."

"Have you seen them?" I asked. I was asking purely so that I could track them down and kick their asses, at least that's what I told myself.

She paused before shaking her head. "We did months ago, back when they first moved. They stayed with us for a bit before disappearing. We haven't had any contact with them since then. It's almost like they dropped off the grid."

I nodded, somehow not surprised.

"So are you coming?" Again she held her hand out to me.

"Why?" I asked but then elaborated when I saw both hers and Laurent's confused expression. "Why are you guys willing to protect me?"

"You're family." She answered simply, shrugging her shoulders. "Rosalie and Alice never would stop talking about you and Edward, he was different after he met you. I don't know what's going on now, they never told us but as far as I'm concerned, you're one of us."

Her hand was still held out to me. I stared at it for a moment before slowly shaking my head. "I can't. If Victoria can't find me, she'll just go after my family. Alisha, Dad, Kathy, I can't let her hurt them. Besides, now that I know about the wolves, maybe I can find them and get them to help."

Irina paused for a second, looking skeptical before nodding. "I guess I understand. I wouldn't leave anyone in my coven behind either. It's not all that different for you humans. Laurent and I will try to track down the Cullens and tell them what's happening. Like I said, we can't stay here."

Despite only knowing this girl for a few moments, I felt gratitude fill me. She didn't even know me but she was willing to help this much? If only the Cullens …

I pushed the thought away. I couldn't do this here, not now. I had bigger things to worry about, like getting home.

"Here, why don't we at least bring you home, that way we know that you get there safely."

I wasn't going to lie. I perked up at the thought of the speeds that vampires could travel at.

Whoo, longest chapter yet. Thank you to everyone who took the time reviewing. It really meant a lot for me and it's not something that you have to do every time, I just like knowing how you are all enjoying the story is all. Sorry If I sounded pushy last time. And also sorry that I got this up late but 1) I had finals all week, 2) Yesterday was my birthday 3) Didn't finish this chapter till late last night and it seriously needed to be edited before being posted and 4) I blame fandomwriter45 for getting me hooked on to Darketal16 stories. Again thank you everyone for the reviews and I hoped you enjoyed. I'll see you next week and I promise it will actually be on Thursday, well, maybe.


	41. Chapter 41: La Push Gang

Hey, guess what everyone. I've always used symbols in between page breaks but apparently it took me 40 chapter to realize that they never showed up. Because of this I really want to say that I'm sorry. That must have made it really confusing during some scene. When I get time i'll go back through each chapter and fix that but for now I'll make sure to use something that actually shows up.

.endless/Sam: :p

crazyikleangel and Guest: Thank you.

Nikki Black: Really? That's so cool. I've only ever met one other person who had the same birthday as me. He was a friend of my boyfriends.

freethinker1993: Thank you x 17. I loved every one of the reviews and I am so glad that I'm making you rethink how you like twilight, although seeming your probably still around chapter 18, it may take you a while to see this. Oh, well.

Greizz and ded1: **IMPORTANT** \- okay, so I know the Chelsea parts are weird but I either had the option of doing a whole chapter from Chelsea's point of view or just doing a little bit at the beginning of each chapter and I really didn't want to make everyone wait another week on top of everything else to get to the point where the Cullens are back. That said, sorry if they annoy you but they are staying. Granted, none of them should be as bad as the first one was and the rest of them kind of go along with the chapter so they shouldn't be so bad from here. Still, thank you for the reviews and the critiques. Now I'll let you get to the chapter. Here you go.

Chapter 41: La Push Gang

Jacob was Chelsea's one form of happiness. She loved his brown eyes and the way they would light up when he saw her. She loved his smile, always quick to come and with a warmth that was startling. She loved his laugh, the way his shoulders shook slightly and how he didn't care who heard him. But more than any of that, she loved that he seemed to see her. That he didn't look over her like everyone else seemed to was amazing. That he seemed to care about her like no one else had was astounding. It was the happiest she had ever been and even though they had only been dating for a little bit, she could already imagine the life they could have together. Little girls with her hair and his eyes, although their eye color wasn't that different.

This was what Chelsea had been thinking about on Christmas Eve. Her mom had been getting things ready for the next days meal. This included cutting up carrots, peeling potatoes, defrosting the ham, prepping the stuffing, anything that could be done ahead of time so it would be easier the next day. Not having anything better to do, Chelsea had volunteered her services.

She stood by the counter, peeling potatoes and daydreaming about what it would be like in the future, if her and Jacob had their own house, their own Christmas. They would put up a tree and string lights all over the house and maybe they would even have little helpers.

Chelsea could feel her cheeks heating up at the thought but she had to admit that it was one she wouldn't mind indulging more and more.

Beside her, Chelsea's mom huffed, slightly annoyed with her eldest daughter. They had been working on the wedding plans. Brittany was insistent of having the wedding in the spring but if that was so, it meant that they would have to pay hand over fist for the flowers she wanted. If they just put the wedding off until summer, they would be much cheaper but she had yet to convince her daughter.

She glanced over at her youngest, seeing her starting to chop the potatoes up into small squares. She reacted without thinking.

"No. Those are for the roast." She said, reaching for the knife. She grasped the handle and pulled back, taking it from the daughter.

What neither had expected was for the blade to slice across her palm, digging into the flesh. There was a split second where nothing happened before Chelsea felt the stinging pain and blood start flowing freely from the wound.

There was a flurry of people trying to stem the bleeding but when Chelsea started to feel dizzy, it obviously wasn't working. They all piled in and drove to the hospital, Chelsea somehow managing to send a text to Jacob as they did.

She sat in the waiting room for a good twenty minutes after they had put enough gauze and pressure on it to stop the flow. Jacob had just arrived when they took her in to get stitches and Chelsea reached out, latching onto his hand so he was forced to go with him.

The entire time, Chelsea didn't take her eyes off him, trying to ignore the sickeningly pull she felt in her hand. She didn't want to imagine the needle being forced through her skin so instead she imagined the children they could have again. When the procedure was done, they had her sit in the room for a while longer, just until the dizziness passed to make sure she hadn't lost too much blood.

Jacob sat with her for a while before he glanced at the clock. "I promised Annabell that I would call her to let her know what happened." He said, standing. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Chelsea didn't think as she lunged forward with her good hand to grab his arm. "Please don't leave." She said. Everyone was in the waiting room and he was the only one with her right now. She didn't want to be alone in the room, didn't want to start imagining what her hand must look like right now. "Please, I need you right now."

Jacob paused before he sighed, moving back to sit next to her. Chelsea nestled back into his side, relaxing at the touch of his warm skin. She would never admit it out loud, or probably even to herself, but that was the moment that she felt the first pinprick of jealousy towards Annabell. She knew it was absurd but she also saw in that moment that Annabell and Alisha held a piece of Jacob's heart and that was something that she was not willing to share.

Annabell's POV

I returned to my routine of sleepless nights after that day on the mountain top. I knew Laurent and Irina would be trying to find the Cullens but I didn't know when they would or if they would even care enough to help. Until then, the worry of Victoria coming back for me kept me from sleeping soundly.

The wolves were something new added to the equations but I hadn't had time to investigate anything about them yet. They did provide a small amount of comfort, knowing someone/something was out there trying to keep the vampires at bay but I also knew that they wouldn't always be lucky. At some point, she would slip by them. It was only a matter of time.

That was part of the reason why I wanted to get down to La Push. I wanted to find out about them, about who they were. I wanted to give them any information I could, tell them about James and what had happened back at Disneyland.

It took me a while to do this though. My truck wasn't even fixed until Wednesday night and even then, Alisha's team was starting to have more practices. They had their first competition in two weeks and we were trying to get them ready. Of course Alisha was loving it, especially the tumbling parts seeming she was the most advanced one of the team. Coach couldn't wait until she got to high school and would be doing things like lay-outs and fulls.

Because of all this, it wasn't until Saturday, almost a week later that I was able to journey down to La Push. I'm not going to lie, it was amazing having my truck back. Although Dad now trusted me with the bike for the most part, it had been raining almost constantly since last weekend so I hadn't been able to drive it. For the first half of the week, we had relied upon rides from either Dad or Kathy to get to and from school. To be honest, I guess I had missed the rumble it made.

Thankfully, Alisha wouldn't be accompanying me for this trip down to La Pus. She was staying at the house with Dad and Kathy. Kathy's parents were coming up to visit tomorrow and as such they wanted to make sure the house got a once-over. Of course, Alisha also planned on conning Kathy into making more snacks with her but I don't think that she would mind.

The drive to La Push was rather mellow. Today seemed to be the one day this week it decided not to rain. I had the radio on, although it was low enough so that it was more background noise than anything.

It was only as I was arriving in La Push that I realized that I didn't have a plan for finding anything that I needed to know. I had no clue where I was supposed to start. I wanted to find out who the wolves were so that I could talk to them about Victoria. They needed to know what she was after, what she was doing if they were to catch her at all. It also a win-win situation. I'm sure they didn't want her around here any more than I did.

But the question was how was I supposed to do that? I barely knew anyone down at the reservation, just Jake and his family. That was a dead end seeming Jake wasn't talking to me right now and Billy hadn't been the best of help lately. It wasn't like I could just go up to anyone I saw either. I think they would just be either weirded out or be suspicious and not tell me anything if I asked them about giant wolves.

I just wish that Jake wasn't being a dick right now. To be honest, despite the argument we had, I still kind of missed him. I hadn't lied way back in the summer when I said that he was like a little brother and his absence the past couple months had been noticeable.

So, maybe then, I could try and talk to him one last time. Try and solve what was going on and get him back as a friend again. Not only that but I wanted to know what he had meant when it came to his comment about the Cullens.

With that in mind, I drove to his house, parking out front. The house seemed just as empty as it had the last time I was here but still, I climbed out and went to knock on the door. I was almost surprised when it opened a minute later, revealing Billy. Although he mustered up a smile, he also didn't seem surprised to see me.

"Jake's not home." He said, before I could ask.

"Well that's okay." I told him. "I don't mind waiting."

I could see his hand gripping the edge of the door. He was probably trying to decide whether or not to close it on me. After a few second he sighed, opening the door wider and wheeling back slightly, allowing room for me to step in.

I did so, closing the door behind me.

Despite having hung out with Jake a good amount, I hadn't really ever been in his house. We had always been in his garage or hanging around outside, either that or he had been up visiting us.

The inside of their house was small but cozy at the same time. The kitchen had a rickety table with mix-matched chairs set around it. The living room had faded couches and chairs but it just made them look all the more comfy. From the kitchen I could see a dimly-lit hallway traveling towards the rear of the house, bedrooms probably. Despite the few things I could see, I couldn't tell much about the house. Most of the lights were off, casting everything in shadows.

Billy pointed towards one of the kitchen chairs and I sat, still glancing around. At least the kitchen lights were on and it made it a bit warmer in comparison.

"Would you like something to drink?"

I quickly shook my head at his offer. "No, thank you."

"I'm surprised to see that Alisha isn't with you." He spoke.

"She's spending sometime with Dad and Kathy." I said, resisting the urge to say I didn't want her involved with all of this. My life was already screwed up, I had a freaky vampire chasing me for God's sake, but the least I could do was try and keep Alisha out of all of this.

She didn't need to know about this world.

Silence descended, so quiet that I could hear a clock ticking from somewhere although I couldn't quiet pinpoint the noise. I kept glancing around the kitchen, noticing the small piles of dirt built up in the corner and the dishes in the sink. Anything was better than the awkward eye-contact with Billy.

"So, I hear that you've heard some of our legends."

My head whipped around, gray eyes meeting near black ones. There was a gleam in his eyes, a type of coldness. He knew about it, he believed in the legends both about the Cullens and the wolves. More importantly, he knew that I knew.

"A few." I said, shrugging it off as if they were just legends.

"I see. Is that in anyway why you are here to see Jake?"

Again I shrugged, not sure how much I should give away. If he knew that I knew, then he must have some contact with whoever the wolves were. They must have told him that I knew about the truce but did they think I knew about it because of the Cullens or because of what Jake had told me? Did they even know that Jake had told me some of the legends? Beyond that, what would they do if I did know? Hadn't Jake said that it was against the rules to tell outsiders about the legends?

Before I could think of anything to say, there was a knock on the door. Billy paused a second before wheeling over and answering it. As it opened, I could see Seth standing there, a brown paper bag held in his arms.

"Hey Billy. Mom wanted me to bring this over for you guys. She made extras of dinner last night and she's always saying about how you guys aren't eating healthy enough." He spoke, not even noticing me.

"Thanks Seth. Tell your mom thanks too. She really spoils us over here." Billy said, his voice light.

"It's no problem. I got to get headed back so I'll see you later. Tell Jake I said hi, okay?" I could already see him turning away.

"Will do."

Before Billy had a chance to close the door, I stood, heading towards it. This might be a better way to find out what I wanted to know. Seth was still a child, for the most part. Old enough to see or hear a lot of stuff that was going on but young enough to not realize what it meant or be told what it was.

"You know what Billy, I just remembered I have something I have to do. Tell Jake to give me a call." I said, although I was sure he wouldn't. I paused at the door, glancing back. If he did have know them, then I could always take a chance. "Tell them I have information on the redhead."

I had just enough time to see his eyes widen, he was so in on it, before I closed the door. Seth was already half way down the street when I called out to him.

He paused, turned and then his eyes lit up, a smile taking over his lips. "Hey, Annabell, I haven't seen you in a while." He said.

"I could say the same to you. Do you want I ride home?" I offered, pointing at my truck.

His smile widened and I'm sure it was better than walking home.

We both climbed in and I waited until I had pulled away from the curb to start speaking. "So how have you been lately?" I asked.

Seth launched into a description of all the had happened since I had last seen him, including how his sisters has just been getting more temperamental, how his Dad had to go to the hospital for some chest pains earlier this week and stuff that was going on at the school. It was only as he was talking about some rumors that were going around that I stopped him.

"Say that again?" I asked, blinking in surprise.

"That was my thought when I heard it. I didn't believe it but there are some people that think that Jake went on steroids." He told me.

"Why would they think he went on steroids?" I asked. I mean I know that he had gotten insanely tall recently but wasn't that just a growth spurt? All boys went through those around sixteen, right?

"Because he's put on so much muscle lately, not to mention that he went hay-wire for a few days, didn't go to school and everything. When he came back he was different, had cut his hair and everything and then he started hanging out with Sam's gang."

I almost swerved into the ditch when I heard that. "Since when has La Push had a gang?"

"Well, they aren't really a gang because they don't do bad things. They call themselves protectors and they kind of just keep the peace I guess. It started out with just Sam but right now it's him, Paul, Jared, Embry and Jake." He explained.

Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry and Jake, five people, five wolves. They were protectors but what where they protecting people from? The cold-ones? Not to mention there was that period when Jake had ignored our calls, had never showed up to hang out with Alisha and I. It was after that when he had made the comment, when he had probably started believing in the Cullens because now he knew it was true. I was so stupid. I should have connected it. No wonder why Jake's dad knew what was going on. Jake was a part of it. Was that why Jake had grown so much? Why he had so much muscles? Is that why he had cut me off? Because he could turn into a wolf?

I wanted to growl in frustration. If he believed in the Cullens then he must have known that I had known what they were. He must know that I had accepted the Cullens so why wouldn't he trust me with this to?

"Are you okay?" Seth asked.

I glanced over at him, realizing that I was near glaring. I tried to relax my features into a smile but I'm sure that I didn't succeed. "Yeah, just stressed out right now. There's a lot going on." I told him.

He nodded in understanding, although he didn't push it.

I managed to smile for real at this as I glanced over at him, thankful he left it alone. As I did look over, I noticed that Seth wasn't that far from having his head hit the roof of the truck. Another couple inches and he would have to start ducking.

I could feel my hands clutching around the steering-wheel. "Seth, you're what, fifteen right?" I asked.

"Almost. I will be in a few months though my mom says I'm tall for my age. I've grown three inches in the last two months."

I forced my widened eyes to the road, seeing his house coming up from down the street. Didn't Jake grow like half a foot in the past six months or so. That can't have been caused normally, not if Jake was one of them. I bit my lip as I glanced back to Seth, his smile still resting easily upon his lips.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem," I spoke, trying to inject some cheerfulness into my voice. I don't think it worked but again, Seth didn't comment. He just climbed out, waving before heading inside. I watched until he closed the door behind him before starting the drive home. I'm pretty sure I had gotten the information I needed.

For the rest of the day, I was on autopilot. Everything was starting to connect and making those small connections seemed to take every ounce of my brain power. It left me rather numb all throughout the afternoon. Alisha told me stories about cleaning the house but I didn't pay it any attention. She even forced a couple cupcakes that she and Kathy had made on me. I ate them, forcing a smile as I told her that they were delicious, although I was still to preoccupied to even taste them. When it came time for supper, I ate it mechanically, not even tasting the food that Kathy had made, similar to what I had done with Alisha.

I was still connecting everything. Jake was a wolf. He could change into a wolf. He was probably one of the wolves that had been there, that had killed Theo. I winced as I thought back to that. I really hoped that he hadn't been the silver one. I could still see it, holding Laurent's arm in it's mouth. I almost gagged at the memory.

What about the others ones? Seth had said that it had started with Sam, that it was Sam's gang. Would that make him the leader? If I was correct, it had seemed like the black one had been the leader. Does that mean the black wolf was Sam?

So then which one was Jake? I didn't even really pay attention to the two other wolves so then was Jake the sandy colored one? The one that had turned around and looked back before disappearing into the woods? The one that had looked at me with the warm, brown eyes?

As soon as it got late enough, I climbed up the stairs, feeling physically and mentally drained, even though I hadn't even done much of anything today.

I quickly put on a pair of shorts and a tank-top before literally crawling into bed. All I wanted to do was sleep but I found that even while feel so tired, my mind still wanted to run.

If vampires and werewolves/shapeshifters, I would have to find out what they actually were, are real, than what else? Witches? Wizards? Fairy? Mermaids? Unicorns?

How much of the mythical is based on the truth? How much magic have we ignored because of science? How much is hidden just under the surface?

It wasn't until later when Alisha crawled into bed next to me that I was finally able to relax enough to drift off to sleep.

For a while I slept peacefully but probably around midnight I started to dream. Everything was dark, in the middle of the darkness, right in front of me were the wolves, all dancing around white figures, reaching in to nip and bite, to tear into the marble flesh. In the middle of the circle stood the Cullens, hissing and growling. Every now and then they would get in a good swipe but the wolves were relentless and there seemed to be more of them, quickly multiplying until there were too many to count.

Then one jumped forward and I heard the same screech I had heard a week ago. The sandy-brown colored wolf stood there, with an arm in it's mouth. It paused, all the other wolves still going after the Cullens. This one looked at me, the arm still dangling and it's brown eyes glinted. I glanced to the Cullens and there I saw Edward, missing an arm.

I screamed.

I know, it was a little short but the last chapter was extra long so it had to even out, not to mention you guys are only like five reviews away from an extra chapter so I'm sure you'll have another chapter in the next few days. With that, I hoped you enjoyed and see you, well, not sure when but probably soon.


	42. Chapter 42: The Pack

Woohoo, we got to 200 reviews. 201 to be precise. Thank you to everyone who helped get it this far, especially for Guest, Nikky Black and ameliabadelia24 for leaving reviews last chapter. I hope this was the more you were waiting for.

Chapter 42: The Pack

It was only because Chelsea loved Jacob so much that she noticed the changes in him. At first she just thought it was him going through the last bit of puberty. She could practically see him growing in front of her, his muscles bulking up and his face thinning to show the defined features underneath.

Of course that was just the start. There was also the heat. Jacob had always been warm but this wasn't normal. It was as if he was always feverish but he always waved it away, stating that he felt fine. Chelsea always relented but the worry still stayed.

The next thing she noticed was his shortened temper. Little things that used to annoy him now set him off completely and he shook forcibly when this happened. Chelsea had heard the rumors about steroids when she was down at La Push at one point and she had to wonder if they didn't have some truth to them. No, she didn't think that Jacob was doing drugs but she also knew that something was different, that something was off.

The worst difference though, was really the way he had started to look at her. She first noticed it when he was up visiting. Her dad wouldn't be back until late and her mom was helping Brittany with more wedding plans so for now she had the house to herself and that was how she liked it.

Jacob was sitting on one side of the couch and Chelsea sat next to him, snuggled into his side with an arm wrapped around his back. They had been watching the TV for a while now and she was starting to get bored with it.

She sighed, pulling her socks off after a few seconds. The cool air encased her feet and she relaxed slightly at the feeling. The heat that Jake was exuded had started to make her sweat but she didn't want to stop cuddling with him so she ignored it.

"Do you want to do something else?" She asked, tilting her head back so she could eye him.

He merely shrugged his shoulders, not even glancing at her.

That wouldn't do. "Can't we go for a walk or something? This is getting really boring."

He just sighed and she could tell that he was getting slightly aggravated, although his eyes did flick to her and away this time.

She tried again. "Come on Jacob. Let's go do something fun." She spoke, giving him a slight shake as she did.

He huffed, ripping himself from out of her grip. "If it's that boring here then why don't I just go home?"

He must have seen the hurt expression flash across her face because after a second he sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I'm sorry, I just feel a little off right now. Can't we just relax here for a little longer?"

After a moment she nodded.

"I'm going to go grab a drink really quickly, you want anything?" He asked, already heading to the kitchen. He didn't even look back at her.

"A glass of water would be nice." She called to him but didn't receive any indication that he had heard.

After a few seconds of him being gone, the couch cushion started to vibrate, or well, Jacob's phone was. She picked it up and saw Annabell's home number flash across the screen.

Chelsea's eyes quickly narrowed into a glare. Well, if Jake really didn't even want to hang out with her right now then why should Annabell be able to talk to him? She set the phone back down and let it continue ringing until it had registered as a missed call.

It was only after it started to vibrate again that her annoyance spiked. After only a few seconds, she hit the end button, sending it to voice mail. This time she kept the phone in her hand so she was ready when it started to vibrate yet again. It didn't even finishing shaking before she had hit end. After that, she turned his phone off before setting it aside. He wouldn't need that for the rest of the night.

Annabell's POV

My eyes snapped open with a gasp and in that moment I could do nothing more than stare at the dark ceiling. Alisha was still cuddled up to my side, sound asleep. I focused on her breathing, trying to calm my racing heart.

I bit my lip as my eyes drifted shut but still, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep again. The dream, thank god it had been one, seemed to still be hovering in my skull. I could still see the shape of the wolves, still see the brown one with Edward's arm it's mouth.

My shoulders shook as I did my best to still them.

The wolves had a truce with the Cullens, they wouldn't hurt them and besides, there were only five of the wolves, not hundreds. The Cullens could protect themselves if anything ever happened but what about Jake and Embry? Would they be okay? I didn't know the others so I could care less about them but what about my friends?

I was startled from my thoughts by a sharp tap against the window. I sat up, my heart beating wildly. It was silent for a few seconds before there was another tap. This time I could vaguely see the shape of a hand pulling away from the glass.

Oh god. Who was here? In the middle of the night? At my window?

Please, please, don't be Victoria.

Slowly, trying to be as quiet as I could I slid out of bed and grabbed the lighter and hairspray I left on the bedside-table. I was mostly out of view of the window but still, I mentally prepared myself, readying my gift in case it was her. Perhaps it would at least make her run away.

I paused. The hand was back and this time it went to the bottom of the window. Slowly, with only a slight creak, it was pushed open.

Oh fuck.

I flicked the lighter on, only a second away from pressing the hair spray but I stopped when the small flame illuminated the face of Jake, already halfway through my window.

He paused, looking up slightly wide-eyed at me. There was a second of silence before he grinned, a warm smile like I hadn't seen on him for a long time, although that could be because I hadn't seen him at all in a long time.

I fought against my own lips that wanted to grin in answer, eventually giving up and just smiling back.

The lighter flickered out.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, setting the things aside as Jake climbed in fully. I blinked when I noticed that all he wore was a pair of shorts. I resisted the urge to throw a blanket, towel or one of my sweatshirts at him, they probably wouldn't fit him anyways.

He glanced around quickly, not giving me an answer before he grabbed the rolling-chair by my desk.

"Dad gave me your message."

My entire body locked up. If Jake was here because of that, then he must really be one of them.

He settled himself across from my bed and I moved back to it, sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"So then you're actually one of them, right? One of the wolves I saw?"

He paused before nodding. "It's a long story and one I don't have time to tell you right now but I promise I'll tell you sometime in the future." His eyes were earnest, imploring me to believe him.

I nodded. "Did Sam send you then?" I asked, a hint of annoyance in my tone.

He ducked his head, looking sheepish. "No, I came here as soon as my dad told me. I've wanted a chance to talk to you since … the beginning but I wasn't allowed to tell you anything. You have no clue how happy I was when you started talking about the truce back on top of that mountain, I figured it meant you remembered the legends. I hoped you would make the connection."

I scoffed. "Well when you have five wolves the size of horses surrounding you it's pretty obvious that they aren't normal, especially when the first thing they do is go after two vampires." It was weird, saying that word with Jake. I hadn't ever expected for us to be having this conversation, for him to be one of them.

"Hey, technically their fight put them over the treaty-line. We had ever right to attack, not to mention that we were protecting you." He defended himself.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, I would have been fine." I told him. That's the thing though, I would have. Even if Laurent had never showed up, I would have been able to use my gift. It wouldn't have held him off for long but probably long enough for me to escape.

Jake laughed but it was without humor. "Yeah, I could see that. A little bit of fire would do you some real good." He motioned towards the lighter on my stand.

I bit back my retort that it had already cost one vampire his fingers. I sighed instead. "Jake, why are you here anyways? If you got my message then why didn't you just come over like normal instead of sneaking into my room in the middle of the night? "

He paused before perking up. "Oh yeah. When Dad told me what you said, I knew I had to act. Sam doesn't like getting other people involved so even if you know about the red-head, he might not come to you for information. We're protectors anyways, why would we want to drag other people into this? But I think that we need the help. She has been escaping us no matter what we do, any information would help at this point, not to mention that I miss being friends with you. This was my chance and I had to do it quickly. I won't be able to keep it from them for long." He glanced away, glaring out the window.

"So what, it's safe for us to be friends now?" I asked, sarcasm heavy in my voice.

He groaned. "Come on, it's not like that. Sam said that I couldn't hang out with you anymore and I can't disobey orders. Not to mention that it was safer for you to stay away at the time but it seems that you attract those leeches. It's probably better if we keep you close so then you'll actually be safe. We aren't the most dangerous things out there, you know."

I couldn't help but snort. It seemed like him and Edward were a lot more alike than I preferred.

"Look, I can't stay long, I'm supposed to be on patrol right now. Just meet me in La Push tomorrow. If I'm lucky I'll be able to keep it from the guys until you get there and then you can tell us about the red-head."

"Victoria."

He tilted his head, confusion in his eyes.

"That's her name, Victoria."

He rolled his eyes. "Even if she has a name, she's still a leech."

I glared slightly but he ignored it.

"Meet me down at First Beach at ten, I'll take you to Sam's house from there."

I grimaced, not liking that idea. From what I heard, I'm not sure how much I liked Sam right now.

He didn't notice seeming he was already headed towards the window. I watched as he climbed out, pausing with just his head still in my room. He looked at me before his eyes slid past me to land on Alisha.

I glanced over, noting she was still sound asleep.

"She misses you, although she doesn't like to admit it." I told him.

Now it was his turn to grimace. "I know, you don't know how sorry I am about that. I hope that eventually I'll be able to make it up to her."

I shrugged my shoulders. "You might be working for a while but I'm sure she'll forgive you, eventually."

He nodded, his eyes lingering on her form before he dropped. I heard the dull thud as he landed on the ground, ten feet below. I made it over to the window in time to see him disappear into the woods, his bare back reflecting the moonlight.

After he was completely out of site, I slid my window closed before locking it. I was getting tired of midnight visitors.

It took me hours but as the horizon was starting to lighten, I managed to fall back to sleep. It only seemed like minutes later that I was being shaken awake. Light was flooding through the window, although it was still the dull gray of a clouded day.

"Anny, it's time to wake up."

I rolled over, shoving my face back into the pillow. I hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep.

"Come on, Kathy's parents are going to be here soon."

It took me a second to realize it but I jerked awake.

"Alisha what time is it?" I asked, throwing off the blanket.

"It's 9:30. Kathy said that would give you enough time to have breakfast and get around seeming they're going to be here around 11." She informed me.

I lunged out of bed, yanking open the drawer of my dresser. Shit. Jake said 10, not to mention it was a twenty minute drive down to First Beach. I grabbed the first outfit I could find before rushing to the bathroom. I was only in there long enough to change and run a brush through my hair, probably ripping out a few strands in the process.

I nearly knocked Alisha down the stairs as I barreled past her. "Wait, aren't you going to take a shower first?" She yelled.

I paused at the door, only now taking in what she had been saying the entire time. Kathy's parents were coming over today. I didn't know how long it would take to have this conversation down at La Push but I knew that I would at least be missing lunch, perhaps even their whole visit.

Alisha was standing at the bottom of the stairs, her blue eyes boring into mine. "You couldn't come when we went down to visit so you have to meet them now. You're not allowed to leave."

I wanted to stay here to meet her parents, it was important to Kathy but despite that, their safety was more important to me, keeping Victoria away was more important.

"I'm sorry Alisha but something really important came up. I'll try and be back in time to meet them." I told her before rushing out the door. I could hear her cry of indignation as I was climbing in my truck. She was at the door as I pulled out of the driveway. I didn't look back as I drove down the road. I tried my best to never disappoint her but right now doing so would keep her safe and that was all that mattered.

It took me the full twenty minutes to get to First Beach so I was pulling in at exactly ten. I parked and cut the engine, glancing around for Jake. I couldn't see him against the gray sky and dark forests, not to mention that it was starting to mist so that just made visibility worse.

I sighed, leaning back into my seat. He better show up or he was going to get his ass kicked a million times, I already owed him a few good kicks anyway.

He knocked on the window, as if he had appeared out of the mist. I was too tired to be startled. After a second he opened the door and climbed into the passenger side. Now he was at least wearing a shirt and a pair of shoes to go with the shorts he had been wearing last night so that was nice.

He grinned and for the first time I noticed his hair. Perhaps I had just been too tired last night, too surprised at what he was, too overwhelmed at what I had learned but as I saw him now, it was the first time that I noticed his hair was hacked off, only a few inches long.

"Holy shit, what happened to your hair?" I asked, reaching out for the black strands. The were incredible short.

He shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing. "It's easier to deal with when we change if it's short. Long hair is just too much of a hassle."

Even after he was done speaking I could do nothing but gape.

After a few seconds he snorted before gesturing to the steering-wheel. "You know I can always drive if this is going to be too much for you."  
I flipped him off before starting the truck, the engine drowning out his chuckle. Jake gave me directions and within a few minutes we were on an old dirt road, forest on either side of us. Thankfully we weren't on it for long before we pulled up to a house. It seemed like a cross between a log cabin and a cottage.

A few boys appeared in the doorway before disappearing back inside.

"Oh, before I forget, don't stare at Emily, Sam doesn't like it."

I didn't have time to ask what he meant before he was already climbing out. I shut the truck off and climbed out. As we approached the door, a man came to stand in the doorway and I think I could very vaguely recognize him from my first visit to First Beach with everyone from school. He had been the one to say that the Cullens 'didn't come here.'  
"What's this about?" he asked, an edge to his voice that I didn't like.

"Annabell has information about the leech that keeps appearing." Jake said, not seeming too phased. He had however paused a few feet from him.

"I thought I said that you weren't allowed to tell anyone." He spoke back, not even glancing to me.

"I didn't disobey." Jake said, his voice raising slightly. "She already knew about us. She gave my dad a message."

The man eyed me and I made sure to glare back. After a second he shook his head. "Leave it to you to find a way around every rule." He went back into the house, leaving the door open behind him.

"That's Sam. He's the alpha." Jake explained.

"That's Sam?" I asked. That was the jerk that had broken up with Leah so he could date her cousin?

"Yeah."

I couldn't help but smile. "Let's go piss him off, shall we?"

There was a nervous chuckle from him before he led the way in. The house inside was neat and had a homey feel to it. The door led to a spacious kitchen with a large table sitting in the middle of it. Sam, Embry and two boys I didn't recognize sat around it, all of them wearing clothes that were similar to what Jake was wearing now or had been wearing last night. It must be a wolf thing.

There was a tin of huge muffins in the middle of the table and from the butter that was melting on the ones that boys were eating, they were still warm.

Everyone glanced in my direction when I walked in and the chatter decreased until it was almost silent. I could clearly hear the creeks of the chair as they shifted their weight.

It was broken when someone walked through another door, probably leading to a living room. "Jeesh, I thought you guys had left for a second, it was so silent." She spoke, a smile on her face before she saw me.

She had thick, dark hair that seemed to be the regular of everyone around here. Her eyes were also the beautiful dark color everyone had, not to mention the tan, smooth skin. She was beautiful all around, except for maybe the scars that marred half her face. There were three jagged lines, one connecting at the corner of the eye, another at the edge of her mouth that pulled them down. It gave an almost permanent frown to that side of her face.

The silence stretched as we eyed one another. She was the first to speak.

"You're the vampire-girl." She spoke.

I couldn't help but grin at her statement and I decided in that moment that I liked her. "And you're the wolf-girl."

She cracked her own grin in return. "I suppose I am."

She stepped forward, holding out her hand. "I'm Emily, you must be Annabell."

I shook her hand, nodding. So this was Leah's cousin.

The tension seemed to break at that and most of the boys went back to chatting.

"You can help yourself to a muffin if you would like." She offered, grabbing the tin and holding it out to me.

As soon as she offered, I remembered that I had rushed out the door without stopping to grab anything. My stomach rumbled as I eagerly reached for one, taking a huge bite out of the top of it. They were still warm, the blueberries bursting as I bit into them. They were delicious.

Before she could put the tin back on the table, I quickly snatched a second one. She giggled and I smiled back sheepishly, my cheeks still stuffed with the first bite of muffin I had taken.

"So what it you wanted to tell us?" It was Sam who had spoken.

The silence stretched as I continued to chew my muffin. I couldn't help but glare at him for asking me questions when my mouth was full.

"The leech is named Victoria." Jake supplied while I worked to swallow the food.

"Why the heck do we need her name? Just tell us how to kill her." One of the two boys that I didn't know said. His voice was clearly annoyed and it almost had a growl to it.

I couldn't help rolling my eyes. "Well that's the hard part. Even the Cullens couldn't do that." I told them, although it wasn't like the Cullens had really been focused on her at the time. They had been more worried about James who had been about to bite me.

He looked about ready to say something but Sam shot him a look before turning back to me. "Just tell us anything you know about her. What's she's like? Why she is here? What she is after?"

"Well that's easy. She's after me."

My statement was greeted by a second of silence before there was a bark of laughter from the boy who had spoken before. "You? What's so special about you?" He said.

"Paul." Sam spoke, making his name a warning.

Paul turned back to his muffin, glaring at it as he took a bite.

"Why would she be after you?" Sam asked.

"She wants revenge. Last spring her mate, a vampire named James, decided that I would make the perfect snack. Of course, the Cullens didn't like that idea so they took care of him but she escaped. Now she figures that since Edward killed her mate, that she would kill his." I told them, shrugging my shoulders.

"But the Cullens left," Jake supplied, although there was a distant look to his eyes. "Things are different now."

"Yeah but I don't think she really cares. Not to mention she kind of has a grudge against me amyways. I might have set James's hand on fire."

Embry chuckled at that.

"Last spring …" Jake muttered before his eyes flew wide. "Wait, is that why you came back from that vacation all beaten up?"  
I took a second to clear my throat before nodding. "Alice and Jasper took Alisha and I away to hide us but they tracked us down. They got us separated and then James had his fun. Thankfully the rest of the Cullens were able to get there in time." I told them, rolling my wrist as I did. Sometimes when I talked about it, I could still feel the pain he had inflicted upon me.

"In time for what?" Sam asked, an edge to his voice.

I paused, not sure how they would react to this or why it mattered but I could tell from the glint in his eyes that he wouldn't let up on this. After another few seconds I gave in. "James had decided that he was going to change me and they got there just before he would have bitten me."  
There was a mixture of gasps and growls from everyone in the room. Jake was even clenching the arms of his chair, the wood creaking ominously under his grip.

The atmosphere remained tense before Sam spoke again. "So she's after you. At least now we know her target. What about the vampires from last week?"

"I've never met the one you guys killed before but he said he was a friend of hers. Laurent used to be in her coven and when she went to him for help he tried to help me. Thank you for not killing him by the way."

"His eyes were orange so I assumed he was making the transition. As long as he doesn't hurt anyone else, I saw no reason to harm him, beyond what had been done already." Sam said, the last part spoken quietly.

My lips twitched into a smile.

"So what about this Victoria, what exactly can she do? Our legends said that some of them had extra stuff but we weren't sure about that until we encountered her." He continued.

I took another bite of my muffin, digging through my memory. There had been a few times when the Cullens had talked about it. "I think that they said her gift was evasion or perhaps even survival in general. She always knew when to get out of hairy situations in time to save herself."

This seemed to make Sam grim. "Well, then not only do we have to worry about that but then we also have to consider the option that there might be another unknown vampire working with her."

My head jerked up upon hearing this. "Why would you think there is someone else that is working with her?" I questioned. I'm pretty sure that I hadn't pissed of any other vampires.

"One of the first few times we encountered her we tracked her down to your house. We assumed she was just looking for a meal although now that we know she was after you it makes more sense." The other boy that I didn't know, explained. From the process of elimination, this one must be Jared.

I nodded when he paused. I remembered that night vividly. It was the night that Alisha had come in saying she had a nightmare only she hadn't realized that it was actually real.

"We managed to surround her and Paul was going in for the kill when all of a sudden there was this scream only it wasn't normal."

Sam nodded, taking over from there. "We could hear it not with our ears but in our minds. It was agonizing and for a few minutes we were completely debilitated by it. Even when it was gone we were still disoriented. It took us a while to get back on our feet and by the time we did she was long gone."

As soon as Jared mentioned the scream and Sam took over, my face had gone red. When Alisha had come into the room, when she had told me what had happened, I had screamed in a way that I had never done before. Everything I was feeling: the fear, the panic, the stress, I had put it all into the scream and if I remember right, hadn't I heard wolves howling? I almost remember thinking that mother nature was screaming with me.

But it hadn't been that. It had been Sam, Jared and Paul. I had caught them in my scream and caused them pain. They had been chasing her, cornering her. That was probably why she hadn't done anything that night, why she had run rather than kill me. Her gift had kicked in and she had almost escaped. She would have been dead, this whole thing would have never happened, perhaps Jake wouldn't have even changed if it wasn't for me. It was all my fault. I had let her get away. From that moment, any damage she did, it was my fault. If she came and killed me this instant, hurt Alisha, my dad, anyone I cared for, I would have no one to blame but myself.

I wanted to vanish. I wanted to sink into the floor, into the ground beneath me and curl up under it, to never be found again. I wanted the dirt to press in around me, smothering me. Perhaps then everyone would be better off, there would be no magnet here to attract vampires. Alisha would be safe and so would everyone else.

"-bell."

Jake had his hands on my shoulders, shaking me slightly. His eyes were wide and I could see everyone else standing behind him. Even Emily stood next to Sam, a look of concern splashed on her face.

 _I'm sorry._

They all jumped except for Emily.

 _I didn't know that you could hear me. I didn't know you were there. I didn't mean to cause you pain. I didn't mean to let Victoria escape. I'm sorry. I didn't know._

"What's with the look on your guys faces? You look like you just saw a ghost." Emily spoke, the look of concern now doubled that no one was speaking.

Paul was the first to react. He pulled back, his hands balled into fists and visibly shaking. "You're just like them, like those blood suckers. No wonder you're a magnet for them. Are you even human?"

He was already moving, heading towards the door and just as he got level with it he launched himself out. I saw a flash of silver before shreds of his shirt starting fluttering down from the air.

 _I'm sorry._

"Jared, go after him. Make sure he calms down and doesn't do anything stupid." Sam spoke.

"Aye-aye, captain." He said before running out the door. I didn't try to track his movement, instead looking back towards Jake.

 _My fault._

His brown eyes were no longer wide, instead they were filled with concern. He was worrying about me even after I had admitted to it all being my fault. Did he realize that it meant it was my fault he was like this? That he could have been normal if it wasn't for me?

 _I let Victoria escape._

I blinked, realizing that I was suddenly sitting in a chair. The muffin I had been holding earlier was now just a ball of crumbs in my hand. Emily took it, forcing my fingers open and brushing it all away. When they were gone she shoved a glass of water in my hand and forced it to my lips.

I swallowed though it had to fight to go down. My chest was tightening around it, my breaths coming faster.

 _It's my fault._

"Annabell, you need to calm down."

 _How could I?_

"Think of Alisha. Think of your sister."

 _Alisha with her blue eyes. The eyes that were glaring at me because I wasn't going to be around to meet Kathy's parents. Her eyes, glassy as she lay dead, blood covering her from a wound Victoria had caused. That I had allowed to happen. My fault._

Someone swore, the sound harsh and guttural.

 _My fault. My fault. My fault._

Warm hands were pressed against my face, against my shoulders. They felt too hot, they shouldn't be there.

 _Too warm, should be cold._

I wanted his cold hands against my forehead. I wanted the relief they would bring, like the time I was sick. I wanted the reassurance, maybe then I would be able to breath. I wanted his voice that grounded me even when I was in horrible situations.

 _I wanted …_

I gasped, for once getting a decent sized breath in, as cold water was splashed against my face. Emily stood in front of me, her lips pressed together and the cup she had pressed into my hand was now in hers. Water was dripping from the lip of it and it was now empty. I could feel the water running down my nose, soaking the edge of my shirt. I didn't care enough to wipe it away.

"Are you better now?" She asked.

Slowly, hesitantly, I nodded and then, everything went black.

Okay, thanks again and hope you all enjoyed it, leave reviews down below to let me know what you thought. See you on Thursday.


	43. Chapter 43: Werewolf Mythology

Okay, first off, I am so sorry. I honestly meant to post this on Thursday but then I had to work and then Christmas parties so I was going to post it on Friday but more christmas parties so I was going to post it yesterday but get air and the mall and no internet and I am soooooooo sorry you all had to wait this long and nothing big even happens so I promise the next chapter will be a bunch better and I'm sorry.

Chapter 43: Werewolf Mythology

After almost a week of no contact, Chelsea couldn't taken it anymore. She borrowed(stole) her moms car and drove down to La Push, even though she only had her permit at the moment. As long as she didn't speed or get noticed by one of the cops, she should be fine, _if_ her mom didn't freak out when she noticed that the car was gone.

Chelsea didn't stop to consider the consequences, she was too worried about what was going on with Jacob, about why he wasn't answering. The fear was making her stomach turn the whole ride down and once she had to pull over because she thought she might actually puke. In the end, she didn't though and she made it there with little trouble.

When she arrived, there didn't seem to be anyone home but that didn't deter her from knocking on the door every five minutes. Eventually after waiting for half an hour and being thoroughly soaked by the rain, she reached under a fake rock and retrieved the spar key. She had seen Jacob use it once and made a note of it in case she ever had to get inside.

She put the key in the lock and turned it, opening the door wide. When she did she could clearly hear the nose of the TV so someone had to be home, they were probably just ignoring her.

She walked around the corner and she could see Billy in the living room. He blinked in surprise upon seeing her before forcing a smile.

"Chelsea, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I'm here for Jacob." She told him, not even trying to be polite. He had spent the last half hour ignoring her so why should she have to give him any respect? "And don't lie and say that he's not here."

She had barely finished her sentence when she start marching towards his room. She wrenched the door open just in time to see Jacob half way through the window.

They both stared at each other for a moment before he finished climbing in. He wore only a pair of shorts, his toned stomach in plain view. Although she was thoroughly upset with him, she still couldn't help but blush at the sight. She hadn't seen him in so little before.

"What's going on?" She asked, pushing away the feeling so she could focus on her anger.

"What do you mean?"

She scowled. "Don't play dumb, you've been ignoring me for a week now."

He came to stand in front of her and for a moment he didn't say anything, only stared at her face. Chelsea had to pause when their eyes connected. It had been so long since he had looked at her with that intensity, seemed to care. It made her heart do flips seeing that look again but then the moment was gone and he looked away.

"Some stuff has happened." He said, rubbing at the back of his head.

"Well someone better be dead for you to have acted this way." She shot back. On second thought, even that wasn't a good enough excuse. If that had happened he could have at least sent her a few texts.

His eyes flashed and his fist clenched. He took a breath before forcibly letting it out, finally relaxing. "I guess in a way, someone did." He didn't mention that it was a part of him that seemed to have died. His normal life was gone now. He didn't have time for friends, for a girlfriend. Not to mention he didn't want to do to anyone what Sam had done to Emily, even if it had been an accident.

"Look, there's just some stuff going on that I can't tell you about." He told her.

"I'm your girlfriend. You can tell me anything." She tried to sound reassuring but it came out more exasperated than anything.

"Actually I can't." He paused for a second. "I don't think this is working out."

She froze upon hearing those words.

"Whatever we have, it started out good but this isn't the type of relationship I want right now. It's burned out and I'm sure you've noticed it to."

She was shaking her head, he wasn't doing this right now. He was just confused. He didn't know what he was doing.

"I'm sorry it's ending this way but this is what has to happen."

The shriek of the phone was coming from the kitchen but it sounded like it was ringing in her ear. It was only then that she noticed he had been leading her to the door while they talked and now he stood with it open. She could see her moms car sitting outside on the curb and the rain beating down on it. The phone was still ringing.

Jacob waited for Chelsea to say something but she just stared at him, her eyes vacant.

"I'm sorry Chelsea."

She snapped at that. She wanted to throw a fit. She wanted to wrap her arms around him so he could never leave. She wanted to bash his head into the wall until sense returned to him.

The phone rang again and she could hear Billy sigh from the kitchen. "Jake, it's Annabelle calling again."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll deal with it in a minute." He turned back to her and tried to offer a smile but it came out as more of a grimace. "I guess I'll see you around and I really am sorry."

He closed the door after that. She was still just standing there and he didn't know what else to do. He walked over to the phone, quickly picking it up and hitting the end button before setting it back down. He would have to figure out something to do about Annabell as well because clearly ignoring people didn't work.

Outside, Chelsea stood in the rain for another few minutes before she turned and walked stiffly to the car. She didn't remember the drive home, going into her own house or stripping down. All she was aware of was the warm water of the shower and the fact that Annabell had something to do with this. Annabell who was calling _her_ Jacob. Annabell who shouldn't be anywhere near him.  
Chelsea would have to do something about Annabell.

Annabell's POV

"-ounds like the mixture of shock and guilt sent her into a panic attack."

The voice was the first thing I was aware of. I had heard it before but I couldn't place it. The headache that was pounding against my skull was the next thing.

I blinked, opening my eyes and it took me a second to realize where I was. I must have been in Sam and Emily's living room. I was stretched out on a tan couch, a blanket thrown over my lower half.

"Well, thanks for coming by anyways. I wasn't sure what to do when she collapsed but then I remembered how you helped me." Emily spoke.

"I'm just glad it wasn't something major. You should have seen Jake when he ran out of the woods, practically yelling that I had to get here. He was dragging me out the door before I could even do anything. It made me more than a little worried." It was Sue, Seth's mom. "So the boys say that she was talking to them?"

"In their heads. Apparently it is what caused the vampire to get away a while back, although she didn't know what was happening at the time." I could imagine Emily nodding.

"I've never heard of people having powers like that. The legends only ever mentioned that some of the vampires might be gifted." Sue said.

I didn't want to hear this.

"That was what set Paul off, although it's not like that's rare."

I sat up, pushing the blanket off. The springs underneath me creaked as I did and the talk in the other room stopped abruptly. Both women appeared in the doorway and I did my best to give them a reassuring smile.

"How are you feeling?" Sue asked, moving to sit next to me.

"I think I'm fine." I told her, other than the headache. I would have to take something for it when I got home if this continued.

She spent a few minutes asking me questions and quickly checking me over. She checked my eyes and reflexes, all that jazz before proclaiming me fine.

"From what I was told, it sounds like you just had a panic attack. It's nothing big but if it happens again focus on your breathing and if it becomes a regular thing I would talk to your doctor about it." She said.

I nodded. "I didn't know you were a nurse."

She smiled before shrugging. "Well how do you think your dad and I became friends? It certainly wasn't because of Billy."

I gave a small chuckle although I don't remember hearing that he had met her at the the hospital. I pushed it away though, focusing on what was happening. "So how long was I out?" I asked.

"About two hours. Sam sent Jake out on patrol because he was so worried."

Two hours?! That would make it lunch time. Alisha would already be sitting down with everyone to eat.

"Speaking of which they both should be back soon. Embry just told them that you were awake." Emily told me. "There are a few more questions that Sam wants to ask you so would you like to have some lunch while you wait?"

"Are you sure?" I asked, hesitantly. Most of me wanted her to just tell me to go home and come back later. At least then I would be there for a little bit and Alisha wouldn't be that mad at me.

"Of course you can. With how much all the boys eat, you won't even make a difference. I'm just about done so give me a couple of minutes."

I sat back into the couch, letting the cushions form around my shoulders. It was almost comforting in a way.

"I have to get headed. It was nice seeing you again." Sue said, giving a small wave before she disappeared back into the kitchen. I heard her say goodbye to Emily before the door closed. I could hear Emily working on lunch and I could smell fresh bread baking. I should get up and offer to help. I should do something to keep my mind off from everything that was going on. I should be home with Alisha, meeting Kathy's parents.

Instead I stayed where I was, too mentally drained to do any of it. Minutes must have passed as I sat there on the couch when I heard a bang and then Jake was standing right there in front of me. He was sprinkled in water, his hair slightly wet. It must have started to rain outside. He was back in a shirt and shorts but he had no shoes this time, his feet covered in dirt.

"Hi," I said.

He broke into a grin before sitting down next to me, taking up a good portion of the couch. "Just like you to cause a stir."

I made sure to elbow him for that comment but he didn't even really seem to notice.

"Seriously, next time give us a warning before you decide to have a mental attack, especially when it comes to that weird mind thing of yours." He told me.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not that weird, a lot of people are born with gifts so to speak, it's just that not many people can control it or are even aware of it while they are human." I explained. I considered telling him about Alice, about how she had visions while she was still human but that wasn't my secret to tell. Beyond that, it's not like any of the wolves needed to know, the Cullens wouldn't be back so it's not like it mattered.

"How did you even realize you had it?" He asked, leaning back into the couch so he mirrored my own position.

I bit my lip, trying to think about how to explain it. I didn't want to tell him that Edward could read minds either but that was really how they had discovered it.

"Edward and I weren't on the best terms when we first met." I began. "There were time when he would piss me off and I'd yell at him in my head and he would be able to hear me. I think the first time I had called him an asshole."

Jake laughed at that.

My lips twitched up into a grin remembering it. "When we became friends and I had found out what he was-"

"All thanks to me." Jake butted in.

"Yeah, if I were you I wouldn't go around feeling proud that I blabbed about the treaty." I said, which he quickly sobered up at. "Anyways, when I found out what he was, he told me about the gift I had. Since then I have kind of been experimenting with and I found that I could control when I wanted him to hear me and when I didn't."

"And what about that scream of yours?"

"Well, I didn't realize I could do that until I was down at Disney land. When James was attacking me I started yelling at him in my head. He paused before making me do it again and I realized that I could hurt him with it. From the sounds, it wasn't anything that I did to you guys, he merely flinched but even that is kind of big coming from someone who is still a human. That was what had made James decide that he was going to change me instead." I explained.

Jake sat there, nodding his head slowly as I talked. His eyes were focused on the coffee table but they looked calculating. "Why do you think that your gift affected the wolves like it did?" He asked. "Or do you think you've just grown in power?"  
I paused for a moment before shrugging my shoulders. "I honestly don't know, I mean if one of the Cullens were here we could do some tests."

"They can stay away," He said, snorting while he did.

I rolled my eyes, not bothering to do anything. Jake was entitled to his own opinion.

I glanced to the kitchen before lowering my voice to an almost whisper. "So what happened to Emily?" I asked. "What are those scars from?"  
He grimaced before sighing. "I should have known you would be curious. For some reason being what we are, it shortens our temper. Everything sets us off and if we get too mad we phase, change into a wolf. Emily was too close once when Sam phased and he ended up clawing her."

I was slightly horrified but I did my best to hide it. "So you don't need a full moon then?" I questioned, trying to make my voice sound light.

He chuckled although it sounded rather forced. "No, Hollywood got a lot of that stuff wrong."

"So no silver bullets?"

"Nope!" He said, popping the p. "Though we haven't really given it a try. Why don't you get some and I'll let you shoot me."

"Yeah, not happening."

He laughed.

"Hey you two, lunch is ready, not to mention everyone should be back soon." Emily called from the kitchen.

I still didn't want to move. Jake must have known how I felt because he stood up, grabbed my hands and then physically pulled me off the couch. I just barely managed to catch myself rather than fall forward onto the floor.

Lunch was a boisterous affair, especially after all the other arrived. Paul did glare when he walked in before sitting as far away from me as possible but everyone else seemed rather nice, for the most part. Emily made sure that we got our share first before the boys got a chance to dig into anything. She had made a huge batch of thick, beef stew with fresh baked bread on the side. I was amazed that she had managed to do that much in the two hours that I had been out. Just like her blueberry muffins had been, the meal was delicious.

After most of it was eaten, Sam started quizzing me on anything else he could think of when it came to Victoria. He also wanted to know a bit more about my gift but he kept those questions simple and few, probably worried he would set me off again.

By the time everything was done, it was approaching two in the afternoon and I knew that Alisha was going to be severely pissed with me when I got home. Kathy's parents had probably left already or would be soon.

"We'll start leaving holes in our patrol and see if she slips through. We might be able to corner her again and if we do, we know that we won't have anything to fear as far as mentally." Sam glanced at me as he outlined their plan. "We'll expand our patrol to your house so you won't have to worry about that anymore. If you ever need help, just give us a yell. You should also start spending more of your time down here, hopefully the vampire will follow your scent here and then we can get her."

Slowly I nodded. Although I believed in them, I had seen them take down another vampire, that didn't stop the worry. I didn't want to see what would happen if they had to go against her. I didn't want them putting themselves at risk to protect me.

I shook my head, shaking the thought away. That was the whole reason I had come down here. I was going to get their help, to give them whatever information I could to help them take her down so that way, Alisha would be safe.

I just wish it didn't require them going head to head with her.

I glanced over to Emily and I could see the worry clear in her face. The way she looked at Sam laid all her emotion bare, the love, the tenderness, the fear. I'm sure that was the same look I had worn last year down in Disney land.

"Come on, I'll take you home." It was Jake, standing next to me. I blinked, realizing that the kitchen had emptied out. The only people that were left was Emily, Sam, Jake and I. Emily and Sam were over by the counter, having a whispered conversation and going off the look of tenderness and love on Sam's face, I could probably guess what it was about.

This time I stood without the help of Jake and we headed outside to my truck. I gazed at it for a few seconds before just handing the keys to him. I didn't have the physical energy it would take to drive home.

I climbed into the passenger side, slumping into my seat as soon as I was buckled. Jake started it and within seconds I could feel the crunch of gravel beneath the tires. Outside the window, the trees were already flying by but despite the dense growth, I swore I could still see a flash of fur every now and then.

"What's it like?" I asked, not looking away from the window.

There was a pause. "I assume your talking about me being a wolf."

I didn't have the energy to form any type of reply so I just waited for him to continue.

"It's has its perks but than again it also has its drawbacks."

"Like?"

He sighed. "The speed is amazing and the extra strength is nice."

I could agree with him on that. If I wanted to be completely honest, I missed the rides I used to get from the Cullens. Both in the vehicles and from them.

"We're run a little hotter than normal so it's nice not having to worry about the temperature outside. We heal incredibly quick as well which is always good. Embry cut open his foot once and the wound was healed by the end of the day."

"What about it sucks?" I asked. I had closed my eyes at some point and between his voice and my truck it was lulling me into a stupor. I liked it better this way though, there was too much to think about, too much I had learned, too many implications. I couldn't deal with it right now.

"Well, there are the rules for one thing. When Same gives an order, we literally can't break it. The temper it gives us isn't the best either. Paul has had to ditch school half way through multiple times because something happened. It's not that bad for me though, I'm pretty good at controlling it. The guys keep calling me … a natural, I guess."

Despite all this, I could tell he was keeping something back. "What else?"

He paused before I heard him sigh again. "Okay, you're going to think this is crazy and even I'll admit it is weird. Between the pack there are no secrets."

I could feel my eyebrows pulling together in confusion, though I still didn't bother to open my eyes. "What's so weird about that?"

"Well, it's not that part that is weird, it's more of why we don't have any secrets."

I waited for him to explain.

"Okay, so when we're a wolf, we have this odd mind thing. It lets us see into each others heads. We hear each other thoughts, every single one of them. It's not something we do on purpose but it's not something we can help either. Every single feeling, every memory, it's there for everyone to see. I hate it, not being able to have an ounce of privacy. What's worse though is seeing everyone elses lives."

It seemed that as soon as he had started, he couldn't stop so I just laid in my seat, letting him speak. I'm sure that he needed this at this point, needed an outlet that wasn't someone like him.

"Embry's mom doesn't know about the legends so he is always sneaking out and getting in trouble. Paul doesn't have the best life and the things we see about his dad aren't the best. Hands down though, seeing Sam's memories is the worst."

"Why is that?"

"Okay, this is another thing that you're going to think is weird."

I rolled my eyes, even though he wouldn't be able to see it. "I dated a vampire and I'm best friends with a wolf, not to mention I have my own weird gift. By now, I don't think there is any part of my life that could be considered normal."

" … Touche."

"So?"  
"There's this thing called imprinting, another one of our legends that we found out was true, or well, Sam did."

"What's imprinting?"

"It's kind of like a mix between love at first sight and finding your soul mate, that's the easiest way to explain it. Sam was dating Leah when he first turned. He was gone for a couple weeks before he came back and figured out what he was. Leah was always nagging him about what was going on but he couldn't tell her, not to mention it wasn't safe for her to know or be around him at the time. He broke up with her soon after. It must have only been a week later that Emily was down visiting Leah, she was trying to cheer her up. That was when Sam saw Emily for the first time since the change. Their eyes met and everything changed for Sam. All of a sudden, Emily was the only thing that mattered to him, she was the center of his world."

"Sounds kind of cruddy from Leah's part." I spoke up.

He winced. "I can imagine it is but this isn't something you can fight. At first Emily tried to because this was her cousin's ex but eventually she gave in. She couldn't resist the pull anymore. Sam wasn't the only one who had felt it, Emily could too. Of course that ruined the relationship that Emily had with Leah."

"So what? People are forced to love someone they don't even know?" I asked, not really liking the idea.

"It's not like that because the pull is there for both people and they aren't forced into it. They end up happy, they love each other." He tried explaining further. "It has something to do with genes, about who would make the best match to pass on the genetics to the future generations."

I grimaced. "This isn't helping your explanation at all."

I could hear him groan in annoyance. "It's a good thing, it's just annoying seeing it in Sam's memory. It just kind of makes us wonder if we will ever find someone that we care about that much."

"And throughout all of that, Leah can't even know why." I finished for him. I couldn't imagine that. At least Edward and the others had left to give me a future with my family. At least I knew why. I think I would have literally gone insane if he had broken up with me, started dating someone else and not have even given me a reason.

"Sam feels awful about it." Jake offered up as if that was any consolation.

"So what else? Any other weird stuff happening what with being a wolf?"

There was a moment of silence and I glanced it him just in time to see his shoulders slump forward.

"Sam, he wants me to take control of the pack." He said, his eyes never leaving the road.

I sat up up a bit straighter, giving him my attention. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Technically, I'm the alpha, at least by blood. You know how I said my great-grandfather made the pact with the Cullens, well apparently they have always been the leaders. When I changed, Sam was going to hand it off to me but … I don't want it."

Again I didn't speak, instead waiting for him to gather his thoughts and continue.

"I'm only sixteen, I have no clue what's going on and even though all this does seem a bit easier to me, I don't want it. We were all forced to give up our normal lives when we changed and I didn't like it. Not only that but I don't want it forced on anyone else. My friend Quil, we can see the changes in him, he'll probably be one of us soon."  
"Don't forget about Seth."

Jake shot me a look, surprise frozen on his features.

"I saw him yesterday. He's growing just like you did last year. I'm sure soon he'll start bulking up."

He heaved a weary sigh.

"I guess to some extent I can understand." I told him. Being forced into something you're not ready for, too much being expected from you, worrying about others.

"So you've had to worry about becoming a mythical creature?" He asked, a bit of a joking manner to his words.

When I didn't respond his foot hit the brakes and we quickly came to a stop. I glanced outside, at least thankful that we were out my house by now.

"What do you mean?" He asked, a small growl to his voice.

"Well, there is the fact that James was going to change me." I told him.

"There's more to it than that. I know you too well."  
I paused. "When I was with the Cullens, I met a vampire who claimed she could see the future." I said, making it sound like it was just someone I had come across and not one of the Cullens. "She provided a couple of good enough examples so that we believed her. When she saw me, she told me that I was destined to be one of them, that there was no other future for me. That's why the Cullens left, why they disappeared. They didn't want that for me, not to mention I didn't want it. I couldn't leave Alisha, I couldn't leave my dad and they knew that. So they left instead."  
Jake was shaking, his hands gripped around the steering-wheel. "You as one of them?" He asked, his voice thick.

"Look, it's not like it's going to happen now. It was just a possible future." I supplied.

That didn't seem to make it any better.

"I have to go. See you tomorrow."

I didn't even have time to say anything before he was jumping out of my truck and running towards the forest. Like what happened with Paul, I was sure that he was losing control. I sighed. Great, I had done it twice in a day. I wonder how many more wolves I was going to piss off before this was over.

I took a seconds before heading inside. My dad was the first one to great me. He was sitting in his desk chair and as soon as he saw me he gestured to the couch.

I didn't even hesitate to take a seat. I knew this was coming.

"So, Alisha said that you had something important that came up? More important than a family dinner?" His voice was reserved, holding no emotion and he was still looking through the paper work on his desk.

"Jake needed me."

He stilled, glancing towards me for the first time. "Jacob? As in Billy's son that has been ignoring you two for I don't know how long now?" There was a bit of anger slithering into his voice and his faced had paled slightly.

"He was having some trouble and when I helped him out it was a chance to get everything out in the open. I'm sure he's going to be around a lot more now." I explained, trying to come up with some way of pulling out the wolf bits.

Dad didn't say anything for a little bit, just sitting there. "I'll admit that he has been your friend for a while and it was nice of you to be there in his hour of need but that does not excuse you from skipping out on this family lunch. Kathy's parent came all the way up here to spend time with us and to meet you. Not only was it important to Kathy but it was important to me as well. I want all of us to be a family which means you actually have to know hers."

"So is she going to be moving in soon then?" I asked, curiously. I couldn't help tilting my head to the side, not to mention it would make sense. She was over here most nights anyways. Beyond that, I didn't bother mentioning what would have to happen if Dad wanted all of us to be a family, but still, I couldn't help but smirk.

His cheeks quickly took on a pink tint. "That is a topic that has come up between us." He said, slowly.

"Well, that's fine with me, just so you know. It means I won't have to cook so much."

Dad snorted. "Hey, this was supposed to be a conversation about you, not my relationship."

I couldn't help but laugh which caused him to sigh and shake his head.

"Okay, so on the record, I'm giving you a warning. You've never really done anything bad so you're off free this time but think a little more about what is going to happen from your actions."

I nodded, biting my tongue against what I wanted to say. Dinner with family verses protection from vampires. Yeah, I could see which one was more important but that didn't mean that dad would or even could for that matter.

"Okay." I said, accepting it. I stood, giving him a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs to my room.

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful. Alisha spent it thoroughly ignoring me, even going so far as to walk into me because she was adamant that I wasn't there. I just rolled my eyes at that. She'll be better by tomorrow and then I'll be able to apologize to her.

Not surprising, Alisha slept in her own room that night. I didn't mind though. I had a feeling I wouldn't need it. Just as I was crawling into bed, I got a text from Jake. I opened it.

 _Hey, I'm on patrol tonight so don't worry if you see a wolf hanging around your house._

That night, I got the most rest I've had since Victoria first showed up at my house.

Okay, thank you to guest, Nikki Black and freethinker1993 for the reviews. I think that was it.

Nikki Black: As always I'm glad your enjoying everything and your questions should be answered within the next few chapters. Enjoy.

freethinker1993: okay, where do I begin? You have literally left a review for every chapter and they have all been wicked fun to read. Yes, I watch Fairy Tail but I've only watched up to the episode when Lucy's 'sister' comes in with the key thing after the 7 year time skip. I enjoyed it but I just haven't had the time to finish the series. Ps. if you like that, you should look up Magica Madoka. It's is amazing, even though it starts out a little weird. By episode 3 I was hooked and I bawled my eyes out on episode 10/11. I'm glad that you are so in love with Annabell. My original inspiration for this story was just the thought about what would happen if Edward found someone who was relatively normal to be with rather than Bella? Of course Annabell isn't necessarily normal what with her power and everything but that was kind of what drove this whole story. I wanted her to be normal, to have friends and things that she loved so it wasn't all about Edward this and Edward that. Also, I commend you for reading so much so fast. On my computer this story is like 330 pages so far and I was getting the reviews from you one after another. Well, I hope so keep getting reviews from you cause like I said, they are very amusing. I got weird looks when I busted out laughing at my job while reading them. Okay, I think that is a long enough end thing for now.

Hope everyone enjoyed. If you did leave a review and again I'm sorry for the long wait. I promise, promise, promise I will post the next chapter on Thursday, or I will at least try my hardest to. See you all then.


	44. Chapter 44: Imprint

Nikki Black: Thank you for pointing that out, usually I do symbols in between but it seems like they still aren't working. I'll make sure to include the switch from now on. As far as your question, yes, 93 is my birth year. I turned 22 this year and no I do not live in Canada, though I live about 3 hours from the border. My French class went to Quebec once so I've been there. That was fun though one of my calssmates did get chased by a squirrel.

ded1: Happy that it makes more sense now. I still haven't gone back and done that to the earlier chapters but at least I can do that now.

crazyikleangel: Maybe, we'll see what happens. I already have a little bit of it planned out although nothing is really going to happen until she gets back from the Italy trip.

Thank you for Sheridon111000 and guest for leaving reviews and here's the chapter.

Chapter 44: Imprint

"Um … are you Jessica?"

Said girl blinked, looking at the red-head with contempt. "Well duh, everyone should know who I am."

Chelsea had to fight to not roll her eyes. Instead she glanced around, ringing her hands as if she was nervous. They were hidden in the shadows of one of the building, blending with the red brick behind them.

"Did you need something?"

"Um, well, it's just, you see-"

"Spit it out already." Jessica told her. "I'm busy and I don't need you waiting my time."

"I have a class with Annabell." She said, rushing her words and looking around again. There was still no one around. It was a good thing Chelsea had timed this perfectly, a good think Jessica liked to skip out on the end of her class.

Jessica's eyes narrowed into slits. "And I care about that why?"  
Chelsea bit her lip, portraying the perfect image of indecision. "It's just that she doesn't say very good things about you and I don't think it's very nice."  
"What do you mean?" Jessica asked, taking another step towards Chelsea.

"She talks a lot about you, saying stuff like you're really ugly and that Mike only went out with you because she always told him no. She said that you're a whore and a slut, that no one even cares about you so she doesn't understand what the fuss is about. She said that your a blabber mouth and most of what comes out of your mouth is because your jealous." Chelsea paused when she saw the look on the older girls face. It was murderous. She forced her lips into a thin line instead of the smirk they wanted to settle in.

"That little bitch!" Jessica screeched.

"I've tried to say something about it before but she doesn't listen to me. I just thought that if you knew what was happening, maybe you would be able to do something about it." Chelsea spoke.

Jessica didn't even say anything as she marched off to her next class, physics that she just happened to have with Annabell. She was going to make her day a living nightmare.

When she was gone, Chelsea couldn't help the wide smile that spread across her face. This would be a start to the revenge she was trying to get but it wasn't nearly enough. Chelsea needed to make Annabell pay for what she had done and eventually she would do it. For now, messing up her day right before her last competition would be enough.

Chelsea turned, skipping down the hall to her next class.

When Monday morning came, I was up at six, just in time for me to remember that it was break and we had the week off. I tried going back to sleep for a few minutes but after the night of stress-free sleep, I was well rested and practically brimming with energy.

Instead I got up and took a slow shower before getting dressed and heading downstairs. No one was up yet, though both Kathy and Dad would have to work today. Maybe I could make a big breakfast: pancakes, eggs, bacon, the whole works before they had to get up. We could all eat a family breakfast of sorts before they had to go to work. As far as Alisha and I, we would have to figure out something to do with the day although I had the feeling that it might involve either Jake or going down to La Push.

I pushed the thought away, focusing on breakfast. The pancakes were the easiest part and as soon as I got them on the pan, I started on the bacon and eggs. I could wait on the toast for later when they were down here and then they wouldn't end up soggy. I worked for a good amount of time in silence until the smell of bacon must have lured Dad and Kathy down. Kathy was wearing an old t-shirt that I was pretty sure was my dads and fuzzy pajama bottoms. Her hair was askew from sleep but her green eyes were practically gleaming as she eyed the breakfast. Dad was wearing a pair of shorts and a bathrobe over that.

"Morning." I told them.

Dad merely waved to me before moving forward and starting the coffee maker. Whoops, I had meant to do that to. Oh well.

"It seems like your dad isn't much of a morning person." Kathy said, chuckling.

"Nah, not until he has his first cup of coffee but I'm sure you've noticed that already." I teased.

She shrugged her shoulders, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Would you mind going and waking up Alisha?" I asked, not wanting her to miss the breakfast. "I think right now she would be more receptive to you than me."

Kathy didn't comment before turning and heading up the stairs. I could hear her waking Alisha up as I set the table. In a few minutes, Kathy was back, dragging a yawning Alisha behind her.

"But I don't have school today so I get to sleep in." She whined before her eyes landed on the table.

I could practically see her mouth water before she looked to me. When she did the smile slipped and she quickly turned away, huffing. I couldn't help but grin at her behavior. Even if she was still mad at me, it didn't stop her from moving to her chair at the table and pulling a couple pancake and some pieces of bacon on to it.

When the coffee was done, Dad poured himself and Kathy a cup and we all sat down to eat. The only sound that accompanied us was the forks scraping against the plates.

"So you're both working this week?" I asked, chewing on a piece of bacon. I was on my eighth one so far but that didn't matter, who was counting anyways.

"I'm on until Thursday and then I have Friday and Saturday off." Dad said.

"Same." Kathy said, smiling at him.

Well, I guess it made it easier when they worked the same schedule, not only did it mean they could ride in together but it also meant that they got to see each other more, both inside and outside of work.

"So you'll both be able to go to Alisha's competition then?" I asked. It was this Saturday about an hours drive away.

They nodded. "My parents actually heard about it and seeming it's down towards that way they're thinking about going to it as well." Kathy supplied.

Alisha just about squealed. "Really? Can they please go? I want them to come and see me do my routine."

"They said they would let me know by Thursday so I can tell you then."

Alisha was so excited by the news that she didn't even bother to try and hide it when she looked at me, instead she beamed, teeth flashing as she stuffed a quarter of a pancake in her mouth.

Both Alisha and I were still munching on breakfast, granted we had moved on to just squeezing in the last of the bacon, when Dad and Kathy had to get ready. It wasn't much later that they were both leaving, waving us goodbye.

I spent about an hour after that cleaning up the dishes from breakfast and when that was done I tracked down Alisha. When I did, it was to find her in her room, stretching. Despite the fact that I was done with cheering, Lauren, Angela, Alisha and I were still going to tumbling. Not only was it fun and a huge stress reliever but it also gave us all the chance to improve in case we decided to do it in college. Not to mention that Alisha was just starting her season.

"Hey," I told her, leaning against the door frame.

She glanced to me, not bothering to say anything but at least she was acknowledging my presence now. That was good at least.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked.

She merely shrugged her small shoulders in answer.

"Well then how about we go down to La Push? There are some people down there that you should probably meet, not to mention we might be able to see Jake."  
Her eyes lit up at that before they narrowed. "Really? But he's been ignoring us for the longest time."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I know but yesterday I was able to talk to him so we're kind of friends again." I explained.

She paused and I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was thinking. "I'm still mad at him for not inviting us to his birthday, especially because he came to both of ours." She said.

I chuckled. "You have every rite to be."  
"But I wish he would be my friend again, I miss him."

"So are you ready to leave then?"

"Give me a minute." She said, jumping up and rushing to her closet. She quickly pulled out a sweater before running down stairs and throwing on a pair of shoes. I went to my own room, getting dressed and out of my pajamas. When I was ready I met her at the door and we headed out to the truck.

Part of me doubted that I should do this, that this was a good idea. I didn't want Alisha to get mixed up in the supernatural like I was. Despite having had a vampire as a friend, she had no clue that stuff like that actually existed so she had a life that was at least partially normal. That part of me wanted to keep here away, to make sure she never came into contact with those people at all.

At the same time, the other half of me wanted to her know these people, to be friends with them so they would be there to protect her if she ever needed it. I wanted them to get to know her, to get to love her so that she would always be looked after. At some point, I was sure that my luck was going to run out and I wanted someone to keep her sheltered like I had been.

The two sides kept battling each other while I drove down to Emily's. I didn't want Alisha to have any part of this world but I wanted her to be protected by the people in it. Would that work? Would she be able to be friends with them without knowing what they were? Was it worth the risk?

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"We're going to someone named Emily's house. You remember Seth and Leah?" I paused while she nodded. "Well, it's their cousin."

"Oh." She said, not seeming too interested in the fact.

It was only a little bit later that we pulled up outside of the house. Jared quickly stuck his head out before disappearing back in.

"You ready to meet everyone?" I asked.

"I'm ready to see Jake again." Alisha replied, her eyes slightly narrowed into a glare.

I couldn't help but grin. It was undeniably cute seeing Alisha like this. It only took us a second to unbuckle and then we were headed inside. When we walked in, it was to see Sam sitting at the table with Jared. I glanced to the living room and could just see Emily sitting down on the couch.

Sam glanced towards me when we entered.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Running patrol." Sam said, sending a glance to Alisha.

I didn't worry about it. As long as he was careful with his wording she wouldn't understand the meaning. "Wasn't that what Jake was doing last night?"

Sam nodded. "He was on last night, crashed this morning for a bit and will be on rotation for most of today. He'll have the next couple days off though if that's what you're worried about."

I sighed, biting my lip. I guess we might have to wait until tomorrow to see him, either that or hand out here until he showed up.

"If you have a minute," Sam said, pulling my attention back. "I'd like to speak with you about important matters." He sent another glance to Alisha who was hanging onto my hand while glancing around.

I nodded in understanding before walking into the living room. Emily perked up slightly upon seeing us. "And who is this?" She asked, smiling.

"This is my little sister Alisha. Alisha, this is Emily." I told her.

Alisha didn't hesitate as she stepped forward and gently placed her hand against Emily's scars. "What happened?" She asked, a frown pulling up at her lips.

Emily looked slightly surprised by the action but she seemed to take it in stride. "I got in an accident a while back."

"Was it a car accident?" Alisha continued.

Emily shook her head before patting the cushion next to her. "If you want to I can tell you about it."

Alisha quickly nodded before climbing up onto the couch. I took this as my chance to slip away, sure that Emily would tell Alisha the cover story and not what actually happened. I went back into the kitchen where Sam and Jared were conversing in quite tones and took a seat across from them.

"So we heard from Jacob what you told him yesterday." Sam began.

I gave them a look, trying to figure out what part. I hadn't told him much and even then, what I had told him was private, he wouldn't let that stuff spill. It was at that point that I remembered the mind thing that he had told me about. No secrets were safe from each other. Damn it.

"What in particular?" I asked, hoping that is wasn't the last thing I had told Jake that they wanted to talk about.

"Your future."

Shit.

"Why does it even matter?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest. This wasn't something I wanted to talk about with them. "It was just a possible future and something that won't be happening. They left anyways."

"It's just as a precaution." Jared spoke up. "Not to mention that with your luck we just want to cover all the bases."

"Fine, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, crossing my arms as I leaned back into the chair.

"Jacob said that the vampire predicted that was your future, that there was no other future for you. If you do become one of them, have you come up with a plan?" Sam questioned, his eyes hard as he spoke.

I shrugged my shoulders, looking away. I'm pretty sure that saying I had done my best to ignore that future wasn't the answer he was looking for. "I assume you mean as far as diet. If that future did come to pass I would probably do what they do. I do not want to be responsible for the death of humans."

Sam paused before nodding. "If that is the case than I'm sure we can extend the same treaty to you that we have with the Cullens. Of course, this is all based upon the fact that you are turned against your will and not by choice."  
I scoffed at that. "Even when the Cullens were here, even when Edward and I were …, even then I didn't want that. I can't leave Alisha and my dad, not after everything that we've been through. I think that is part of the reason that the Cullens left."

"So then you do know what the treaty entails, right?"

"Yeah," I told him, nodding. "The Cullens have to stay off the tribal land and they are not allowed to hurt any humans."  
"Not hurt, bite." Jared spoke up again, correcting me.

I could feel my head tilting slightly in confusion. "That means that if I was changed by one of the Cullens …"

"Then the treaty would be considered null and we would be free to pursue them. Our treaty also doesn't apply when it comes to distance. There is also the fact that in our point of view, changing someone would be equal to harming them."

"So what your saying is …"

"If any of the Cullens ever bite you, the treaty is broken."  
Well shit, it's a good thing that Alice saw a different future, that they are no longer here. "And what if it had been someone else?" I questioned, thinking back to James.

" … we would have pursued that vampire for ending your life."

Well, I guess at the very least it was nice to be informed. Although I doubted that the future she had seen would ever come true now. This was why all of them had left to begin with, to keep me human.

"We just wanted you to be informed about what that future would entail, if it ever comes to pass." He explained.

I nodded. "Was there anything else?"

He paused before shaking his head.

"If all of you are done with your conversation in here, it's time for me to start on lunch."

I glanced up, seeing Emily and Alisha in the doorway.

"That's fine. It's all yours. We have to go talk to everyone else anyways." Sam said, standing up, He quickly gave Emily a kiss on the cheek before both headed out the door.

I stayed where I was, not bothering to move. Alisha helped Emily to get lunch around, some type of pasta meal and as I watched her, she seemed so much more confident with herself then she had a few months ago. Already she was joking with Emily and telling her about tumbling. It had taken Alisha months to be that relaxed with Kathy but then again Emily hadn't been trying to date our dad. Still, after she had accepted Kathy, she had seemed better about everything. Even Jake not being around didn't bother her as much, granted it still did. Perhaps she was getting over the Cullens leaving, getting over Jake have ignored us for those months. Either way, something was definitely different about her and it gave me hope for the future, for whatever may occur.

When lunch was done, everyone tucked in, scooping out their own share. Paul and Jake were still running patrol and would have a break a bit later when Sam and Embry could switch with them.

It was at that point, a little bored that Alisha and I went for a walk. There was a small path by Emily's house that led down to First Beach and slowly we took it down to the shore. The ocean was a dark gray today, almost a solid black and the sky above it was no better. Still, the wind that brushed our hair back and the ocean spray was relaxing, even if it was a bit cold.

I spied one of the logs that had been bleached white by the water and I headed towards it, taking a seat. Alisha sat next to me, curled up against my side.

"So what do you think of everyone you've met so far?"

"They're nice. I really like Emily and she is really pretty. Sam seems a little, um …"

"Stiff?" I supplied.

She hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I think that's what he is. He's doesn't seem mean or anything and he looks like he cares about everyone. He just seems a little stiff I guess."

Neither of us spoke for a another few minutes, just enjoying the sound of the ocean.

"Are they why Jake stopped hanging out with us? Did he decide that he liked them better?"  
I immediately pulled Alisha into a hug, quickly shaking my head. "Not at all. Jake wants to be our friend." I told her.

"Well then why did he ignore us?"

I bit my lip. How did I explain that it was a wolf thing without actually telling her that. "Jake got sick for a little bit and it was really contagious so he couldn't be around a lot of people. Everyone in there had already had the same thing he did so they were fine being around him. As soon as he was well enough to be friends with us again, he was." I explained, hoping that would be enough of a reason.

She didn't reply, just turned back towards the ocean instead.

Maybe this wasn't the best idea. Everyone in the pack would always work to protect her, even if they didn't know her. That was their job, to protect people from vampires.

"Can we go back?" Alisha asked.

I glanced down to see that her lips were tinted purple and she was visibly shivering.

"Of course," I told her, feeling a bit remorseful. I hadn't realized it was that cold out. I took my jacket off, putting it over her shoulders. She hugged it around herself, sighing at the warmth.

The walk back up to the cottage was a little faster but still, I lingered just a tad. The cool air was somehow relaxing and I wanted nothing more than to curl up out here but Alisha needed to be back inside, back to the warmth.

When we walked in, it was to see Sam, Jared and Embry still munching on a small portion of the lunch. I honestly don't know how they ate as much as they did, it must have been another wolf thing.

"So when is Jake going to get here?" Alisha asked, glancing around.

Embry groaned in reply. "He should be back soon and then I'll have to take over for him. I'm too full to do that."

Alisha giggled, especially at the look of utter disgust he wore while he spoke. He smiled though when he heard her laughter. Alisha remembered Embry from when we had all gone camping together, although it hadn't helped when she had immediately asked where Quil was when she saw Embry.

"So what do you want to do until Jake gets back for lunch?" I asked.

"Hm," Alisha said, glancing around the room.

Before she answered I saw Jared tilt his head, as if listening for something. "Looks like you didn't have to wait long."

As if on cue, Paul walked through the door, scowling when he caught sight of me. Guess he still wasn't happy. Oh well. Jake followed him and without giving him any second to think, Alisha had launched herself at him.

Automatically, he reached forward to catch her, swinging her up so she was sitting on his hip. She already had her arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him mercilessly.

"Jake! You're here." She cried. It was at this point that she pulled back, pinching his ear between her two fingers and giving it a twist. "You've been a jerk for months."  
I laughed at his predicament. He was looking down at his shoes, his face slightly red. "I know and I'm sorry, stuff happened."

She crossed her arms, glaring slightly. I could hear everyone in the room chuckling at the entertainment. "It was still mean."

He sighed heavily. "I know and I am really sorry." He finally looked up, meeting her eyes and when he did, he paused. No, froze seemed to be a better word for it. It was like his muscles had locked into place and even as I watched, his pupils seemed to be dilating, filling with a warmth, a happiness as he looked at my sister.

Even Alisha seemed to be affected by the look she was giving him. Her arms had relaxed and were no longer crossed over her chest. They hung loosely by her sides and her blue eyes were wide.

I could feel my eyes narrowing at the look he wore. It was similar to the look he had worn when he had first met Chelsea but this one was more intense, more consuming, not to mention I had seen it more recently. At least I think I had.

Absentmindedly I heard someone swear, I think it was Sam.

Wasn't it here that I had seen that look? Wasn't it Sam who had worn it? The look of utter adoration as he looked at Emily.

"Jake," I started, dragging out his name.

His eyes flickered to me for only an instant, it was almost like I wasn't even there, like he didn't even bother to see me, before he was back to looking at Alisha.

"Sam, he didn't just …" I could hear Emily ask, her voice trailing off.

"What was that about?" I asked, an edge to my voice. My teeth were clenched as an inkling of what just happened appeared in my brain. It better not have been what I thought it was. I would seriously kill him if it was.

"Annabell." It was Sam, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I shook his hand off as I turned to him, already glaring. "What did he just do?"

I wanted to hear it, hear exactly what had just happened. At the same time, they better be praying to god that Sam wasn't going to say the word I thought he was.

"As a," he paused, glancing towards Alisha before starting again. "As what we are, there is something that can happen. It's called imprinting."

I was going to fucking kill him. He was going to be dead.

"Jacob Ephraim Black." I shouted, turning back to him. I was seeing red, all around the edges of my vision.

"Hey, you promised you would never use my middle name." Jake shot back, tearing his eyes away from Alisha.

I ignored his comment completely. "You put my sister down right now!"

He paused and for a seconds his arms seemed to be hugging her tighter.

"Jacob!"

"Fine."

Emily moved forward, reaching for her. Thankfully Alisha didn't ask or comment, only went willingly with everything going on.

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"In his defense," Jared spoke up. "it's not like he choose for it to happen."

I would have growled at Jared if my focus wasn't on Jake right now.

"I don't care if he didn't chose to. It's not happening, no matter what." I wanted a weapon, I needed something to beat his ass with. There didn't seem to be anything that would work but then I spied a broom by the door that Jake was still standing in front of.

"You know it's not something that he can change. It happened and nothing can reverse it." Sam said.

"You're not allowed to defend him. He just imprinted on my baby sister. She's only eight. I will not let him be a child molester!" I could hear Paul snort at my shouting. Well, at least someone was having fun from all of this.

"It's not like that!" Jake shouted, grabbing my attention. "I just want her to be happy, that's all that matters."

"Well, she can be happy without you." I told him, marching forward a few steps. He fell back, now level with the door. I ignored the hurt look he got at my words.

"But it works for both of us, she'll feel the pull too." He said, gesturing towards Alisha.

"You don't even get to look at her right now." I shouted, taking another step forward. "And no she won't! She's not allowed to! I'll make sure she won't."  
"Come on, Annabell. Right now, she's just like a little sister to me and besides, you said I was like a brother to you anyways."

I paused only for a second before lunging for the broom. As soon as I wrapped my hands around the handle I swung it at him. He leaped back, clearing the front steps and landing on the ground. "You will NEVER be my brother-in-law!"

I took off after him at that point, chasing him. A part of me realized that I wasn't being rational about this, that I was no longer in control of myself. But most of me just didn't even care anymore. If Jake had really imprinted on Alisha, than she had no hope. She would be stuck in a world of mythical creatures that we didn't belong in. She would be forced into a relationship that she was too young for. She wouldn't get a chance. She might end up happy, like Sam and Emily but that was just a chance. Jake had already failed us, failed her once. What would happen if he did it again?  
Right now she had me, she had dad and Kathy but we wouldn't always be here for her. Could I trust her in Jake's hand?  
"You get you ass back here!"

Jake was running ahead of me, always staying out of my reach. He would try and talk to me, try and get me to calm down but I wasn't having any of it at this point, I wouldn't let his words reach me. He ran away again, too fast for my to ever get close enough to hit him with the broom.

It was then that I remembered that I had more weapons than just that.

 _JACOB BLACK, YOU GET OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!_

I could see all of the wolves wince but hopefully it wasn't enough to cause them serious pain, just enough to be an annoyance, a nuisance.

 _SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS WORLD. SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SAFE, TO GROW UP NORMAL. SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO BE MIXED UP IN ALL OF THIS, SHOULDN'T EVER HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT IT. WHY SHOULD SHE HAVE TO CARRY THIS BURDEN?_

I could feel tears prickling at my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. Now was not the time for crying, now was the time for ass-kicking.

"Jacob! Just let her kick your ass so we don't have to listen to her anymore." Paul yelled from the house.

Jake wasn't that far away now and as I paused to catch my breath he walked closer, standing in front of me. "I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know that was going to happen and I don't want her mixed up in all of this either but I can promise you that I will always protect her."

I scoffed. "No one ever keeps their promises." I told him, before pulling back my fist and punching him in the face.

Pain immediately blossomed in my wrist as I heard the gasps from everyone else. "Mother Fucker!" My wrist wasn't broken, I could tell that much but I might be wearing a wrist brace for the next couple days. "Shit!"

"I told you we're a lot tougher now. You can't hurt us." Jake said, but even then his hand was up, rubbing his chin where I had punched him.

I couldn't help but glare for another few seconds before I took a step forward, forcibly bringing my knee up and nailing him in the crotch.

The boys all groaned in sympathy as Jake fell like a brick.

In a forest thousands of miles away, Alice paused, her eyes going blank. The deer she had been chasing took this opportunity to sprint farther into the forest, getting away from the danger.

Rosalie who was hunting with Alice, had immediately noticed her still form. She appeared next to the pixie, worry etched onto her face.

Alice stood motionless, too immersed in her vision. In her mind, she saw Alisha, little Alisha with her big blue eyes. Behind her was darkness and as the young girl looked at Alice, she smiled and waved before she disappeared completely. Alice could no longer see her. She took a second to search the future, to find any trace of Alisha but she couldn't see anything. She had simply vanished and the only time that ever happened was when they were no longer living.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

She didn't take the time to respond, didn't take the time to think anything through. All she did was start running.

Rosalie blinked in surprise before taking off after her. She had a head start but Rosalie was the second fastest in the family. It didn't take long for her to catch up and when she did, she could see the outright fear in Alice's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked, trying again.

"Alisha." It was the only word that Alice said and the only one that Rosalie needed. She focused on her legs, on pushing them faster. She needed this, needed to make sure her little girl was okay.

Like two bullets, the vampires sped towards Forks.

Hope you all liked it. Leave a comment below to let me know and I hope that you all have a wonderful new year, but remember to be safe and have fun. See you all next Thursday.


	45. Chapter 45: Mother Duck

Sheridan111000: Glad you liked it. Literally when I made Annabell and Rosalie bound over not being able to have kids, I was like 'well, shit, now who is Jake gonna imprint on?' At least I had plenty of time to build up their relationships and all.

griezz: Trust me, I know and if I ever have to do this sort of thing again I'll just make it as an extra chapter. As it is this is the last one I have planned so hopefully we won't have to deal with this any more.

dani, : Glad you enjoyed it and props to you for being able to do that. If last chapter bothered you that much then these next couple really are going to. Hope you enjoy.

Thisisendless: She has a right to, you're weird.

Thank you to guest, Nikki Black and aishiteru naru for leaving reviews and on to the chapter.

Chapter 45: Mother Duck

Chelsea was walking along the road, kicking the rocks at her feet. Above her the sky was a dull gray and was letting loose small sprinkles of rain. She didn't bother pulling her hood up and before she had gone too fair, she could already feel her hair hanging wet around her face.

Right now her house felt too crowded, too constricting, like she couldn't breath at all, although being out here only helped a slight amount. It wasn't right being there or here but then again, no where felt right. The only place that did was on Jacob's side. Though she had seen him again once or twice while she been down at La Push, she hadn't had the chance to talk to him. He had appeared and disappeared faster than she had been able to call out his name.

The frustration of all that only piled on top of everything else. Her plans for Annabell had also come to a grinding halt. The simply problem was that she didn't know what she could do to get even. Jacob had been everything to her and Annabell didn't care about anyone like that. If Edward had still been here, had still been dating her that would have been one thing but that wasn't the case now.

What could Chelsea do to get even?

In her frustration, she kicked a flat, black rock as hard as she could. It soared off into the forest and she could hear it clatter against other rocks.

"That stupid bitch." Chelsea couldn't help but mumble. "Annabell needs to die, that's the simple truth. Either her or …"

Chelsea paused for two reasons. The first was because she had an idea. There was one person that Annabell cared for more than anything, probably even more than Edward if the rumors that Jessica had sprouted were true. Annabell cared about her sister.

The second reason she stopped was because someone had appeared in front of her. If Chelsea had been in her room, she would have just thought that she had caught her reflection in a mirror but as she focused on the woman in front of her, she realized that not only was she older but she was far prettier than Chelsea ever could be.

The woman's hair was a tangled mess but even then, it was only a few shades lighter than her own, not to mention they even had the same texture to it. Her skin was paler, her face sharper but both people had the same build and there was even only an inch difference in their height. The biggest difference that Chelsea could see between herself and the stranger were the eyes. Where her's were brown, this woman's were red, bright red, the color of blood red.

Chelsea paused, not sure what to do. As she studied the woman in front of her, she noticed that there seemed to be an odd atmosphere around her, one that made the hairs on her arm stand up.

"Normally I would kill someone for what you just did." The woman spoke, holding up a rock in her hand, the same one Chelsea had kicked only seconds before. "But, after hearing your … predicament, I think that we could come to some sort of agreement."  
She didn't know what to say, so instead she just stood there, waiting for the woman to elaborate. The fact that this woman had just threatened her life didn't even register in the young girls mind.

"This Annabell you spoke of, it wouldn't happen to be the girl that was with the Cullen coven, would it?"

Chelsea had never heard the Cullens referred to as a coven but it must be the same one. How many Cullen families and Annabell could there be? She nodded.  
"And just what has she done to you that you think she deserves death?"

"She took everything from me." Chelsea didn't even hesitate, her brown eyes narrowing into a glare. "She … she made my boyfriend break up with me and he was my everything. I'm sure that if she hadn't been there, hadn't done whatever she did, he wouldn't have done so."

The woman smiled, blinding teeth showing from behind her pink lips. "It seems that she has a special talent of doing so. You were not the first and I doubt you'll be the last."

"How do I stop her then?"

"Annabell … is the reason my mate is gone. I have my own revenge but it seems as long as ours line up, we could help each other out. You're on the inside, you can get information that I can't. If we work together, I'm sure we can get her out of the picture." The words were practically a purr.

Chelsea didn't stop to think about anything in the moment. She didn't consider that she actually wanted Annabell dead, she didn't consider that for some reason this woman did as well. She didn't consider that she was actually contemplating murder. She didn't consider what would happen if she succeeded, if she got caught, if she went to jail. In that moment, none of that mattered. Chelsea only concentrated on sticking her hand forward to shake on the deal. "I'm Chelsea and I will do whatever it takes to get Jacob back."  
The woman reached forward, taking her hand. She might have squeezed harder than was necessary while shaking it. Chelsea couldn't help but wince, both at the slight pain and the coldness of the woman's skin.

She smiled. "I like your spirit. I am Victoria."

Annabell's POV

Jake was down, his hands covering his crotch.

I didn't waist a second as I turned back to look at everyone crowding at the door. It only took me a few steps to be standing in front of Emily. I reached out, grabbing my sister from her arms before heading to the truck. I opened the passenger side door, put Alisha in and then locked it. I then went about to my side, locking that as well.

It was a completely silent ride home and I ignored the fact that as I got closer, I could see flashes of fur through the foliage.

As soon as we were inside, I walked all around the house, making sure every window and door was locked, both upstairs and downstairs. When that was done, I pulled every curtain, blocking off the view from outside.

"Um … what was that about?" Alisha asked, glancing at the shades covering the window. It was the first words she had said so far.

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" I asked, ignoring her comment as well.

"Uh …"

"We could watch movies, play Just Dance, you could call up one of your friends from school to hang out, maybe we could even go over to Lauren's or Angela's to hang out. You like playing with Angela's little siblings."

Alisha probably picked up on the fact that I refused to talk about what just happened because she reached forward, taking me hand before she gave me a blinding smile. "Could we watch the last season of Sailor Moon?"

"Do you think you'll be able to read the subtitles fast enough?" I asked.

She paused before shrugging her shoulders. "If I can't then you can read them out loud."

I grinned. "Why don't you go get it and I'll make some snacks."

She didn't comment that we had just had lunch or that she wasn't hungry. She simply nodded before heading upstairs. I made popcorn and hot chocolate as she set everything up. When it was done I joined Alisha in the living room, carrying the tray full of snacks as I sat next to her on the couch. She was already there, wrapped up in a blanket, though she offered me part of it as I took my seat.

As soon as we were both snuggled in, we hit play. We watched in silence for a few minutes until I had to pause it as Alisha's question.

"Who the heck is Usagi?"

I snickered before explaining the names changes. When I had gone through all the Sailor Scouts and most of the main characters I hit play again, although Alisha was still grumbling.

"I like Darien better than Mamoru."

I couldn't help but giggle.

From there on we watched all six episode that made up the mini-arc that started the season. When the last ending song was playing, we took this chance to stretch. I also noticed that our hot chocolate was gone and our popcorn was nothing but cold kernels.

"Do you want a refill?"

She nodded, not taking her eyes off the screen as the theme song started to play again. Honestly, I don't know how she can watch it so many times. I get annoyed with after the first two but then again she always liked singing along with it. Hopefully she doesn't try and do the same here, I can just imagine her trying to memorize the words although it's not like I could really talk. I had done the same thing.

"Do you want me to pause the episode?" Alisha yelled from the living room.

"Nah, I've already seen it a bunch of times, you can just keep watching it." I called back, just as the popcorn beeped.

I pulled it out of the microwave, steam billowing from the small hole in the top. I set it on the counter to let it cool off for a bit just as I heard knocking at the door.

I glanced at the clock. Dad and Kathy shouldn't be out for a little bit longer but even then they had keys so why would they be knocking.

"Do you want me to get it?"

"Keep watching your show." I yelled to her as I walked to the door. I didn't want her to miss anything but I didn't want her answering the door either, especially if it was a certain wolf being stupid.

It wasn't Jake at the door, although it was Sam.

I debated on whether or not to just leave him there but he probably wouldn't go away, at least not that easily. After a few seconds I opened it, scowling at him the entire time.

"Annabell."

"Sam."  
"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about what happened earlier."

My eyes narrowed into a glare. "And if I don't want to?"  
He didn't say anything but I could see a muscle in his jaw moving. I really hope that I was pissing him off in that moment, it only seemed even that I should get to ruin his day, or at least part of it.

"I want you to understand-"

I cut him off. "I'm not interested in hearing what you have to say." I moved to close the door but his hand shot out, holding it open.

"You just need to listen-"

"No, I do not. I am NOT dealing with this stuff anymore and you better leave right now or I will call Charlie and tell him you are trespassing. Not to mention I can take you down if I want to." I threatened.

I spent a moment considering if I would actually use my gift against him if he didn't leave. I don't think I wanted Sam to be hurt but at the same time, I was not going to talk about this right now. I had already stretched my limit of all this crap for the day. So yes, I would use my gift if it came down to that.

Sam must have seen that in my eyes because after a second, he pulled his hand back, though his eyes were still hard.

"I'll come back later." He said before turning and heading towards the forest.  
I debated on yelling after him, that I didn't want to see any of them right now but at this point, I didn't have the energy to do so. I just won't answer the door the next time he comes. After another seconds of standing there, I closed the door and headed back to the living room, rubbing at the headache that was starting to develop in the front of my brain.

Alisha was on her knees at the edge of the couch, her hands on the small table in front of her. Her eyes were glued to the scene and as I glanced to it, I could see Darien standing in an airport, looking out at the planes that were in view through the window.

I could feel my heart clench as I realized what was happening. Slowly I took as seat as Serena appeared, walking up to him, her eyes already glazed over with tears.

Darien spent a few seconds looking at her, a soft smile on his face before he spoke.

Alisha didn't seem to realize it but she was mumbling the lines under her breath, just loud enough for me to hear.

"I thought you wouldn't be coming because of school."

Serena interrupted him. "I'll be waiting – I'll be waiting for you."

"For the time being I will be so busy that I won't contact you so often."

I remember this scene, I remember crying along with Serena as she said her goodbye the first time I had watched it. Now though, my eyes were dry and as I saw the scene play out, I wondered why our goodbye couldn't have been like that?

Edward had said that he was leaving so I could stay human but did he really have to leave like he had? Did Rosalie really have to say the things she did to Alisha?

"That's all right … I'll write to you everyday … so" Serena paused as tears started flowing from her eyes. Alisha continued to mumble along with the lines. "I'm sorry, I planned to see you off with a smile today."

That should have been how we had said goodbye. There should have been a party, we could have cried and laughed and we would have said goodbye, had some good memories of them before they disappeared. Now everything was tainted, every memory, every object. Though, if Edward had been telling the truth when he said he hadn't cared then I can understand why it didn't happen that way.

Alisha watched, enraptured as Darien presented Serena with a ring, sliding it onto her ring finger.

If things had turned out differently, if they hadn't left, would I have wanted things to go like that? I had been so busy adamantly denying my future that Alice had seen that I hadn't really considered one at all. What would have happened if I had grown older and Edward had stayed the same? What would have happened if I had stayed human? Alice wasn't always right, I had seen that. But then again, what type of future could we have had if I wasn't changed? If I stayed human, he would have had to leave eventually. Is it better that it happened now rather than later?

I tried to force the thoughts away. Imagining what if's isn't helpful. None of that will happen, none of it did happen. That wasn't the future I received so why should I spend time wonder what could have been?

The headache had now spread to my entire head and it felt like someone was knocking against my skull. I would have to take something for it later if it kept up. Part of my brain was cursing Jake and Sam for what today had turned out to be. This was all too much stress.

I was tore from my thoughts at Alisha's loud cry of disbelief.

I glanced up to see a burst of light and then it showed the three starlights sitting in a room, talking about the light of a star that went out. Alisha quickly reached down, pausing the episode as she turned back to me, horror on her face.

"That is not okay! They can't do that!" She cried and I had to fight the grin that tugged at my lips. " He's not allowed to die! He can't! What's going to happen to Serena now and besides that, they aren't allowed to make him die!"

It was at that moment that I heard the door creak open. I glanced over to see both Dad and Kathy enter, both of them pausing upon seeing Alisha who now had tears running down her cheeks. She turned to them before throwing herself at Dad, clutching at his legs.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked, quickly squatting down so he was at her eye level.

She rubbed at the tears but still more come. "Darien's dead! He's dead and he's not allowed to die! It's not fair!"

I couldn't help laughing at that and when Dad sent me an incredulous look, I motioned to the T.V. He paused, scrutinizing it before he shook his head. "Didn't you do the same thing when you were watching that?"

I nodded. "Only I was, what, twelve or so when that happened."

After a while we were able to get Alisha to calm down. She refused to end our Sailor Moon marathon with that so we sat back down, Kathy included as we continued to watch more episodes. Dad, who I'm sure didn't want to join our marathon of anime, went and made supper at that point.

That night we ate in front of the t.v. watching the last season. Let's just say that Alisha was much happier by the last episode. She liked Saya well enough but she loved Darien best of all.

That night, we slept in my room again, snuggling beneath the blanket. Thankfully there were no visitors so we slept through the night and well into the morning.

We spent all of Tuesday doing the same marathon, only this time we did a movie one. We spent it watching as many Disney movies as we could, even dipping into some of the older ones from when I was a kid like Lilo and Stitch and The Incredibles. We didn't worry about lunch seeming we snacked through most of the day, though it was well into the afternoon when we heard the knock on our door.

Alisha's eyes flickered to me and away though this time she didn't even ask if she should get it. She simply ignored it and let me head to the door. Perhaps she was becoming too perceptive for her age.

When I opened the door this time, it was Emily. She stood on the porch, holding a small tin covered in tin foil. Across the street, a small tan car was parked. I hadn't even heard her pull up.

"May I come in?" She asked, her brown eyes warm.

I bit my lip, considering.

"I brought brownies, triple chocolate. It's a peace offering."

Is it bad that the food decided it for me? I opened the door wider but I still locked it behind her when I closed it.

I led Emily into the kitchen. Alisha waved and smiled wide when she caught sight of Emily but she didn't make any move to join us, which I was thankful for.

Working silently, Emily and I dishes out the brownies. They were indeed triple chocolate. They had white chocolate chips in them with chocolate sauce drizzled over the top, not to mention they were still warm. I pulled the vanilla ice cream out of the fridge and put a scoop next to each brownie. I walked one out to Alisha, who grinned at the treat before rejoining Emily back in the kitchen.

The silence continued between us as we each dug in. The brownies were delicious, simply put. The white and normal chocolate created a flavorful mix, not to mention the coco in the brownie with the vanilla of the ice cream. In the end, it reinforced my earlier opinion of Emily being a good cook. Then again she would probably have to be with all the practice she got. From what I had seen she made huge meals every day for the pack.

"Do you usually make meals for everyone else?" I asked.

"Sometimes. They get big appetites being what they are and sometimes it strains their parents. It easier for me to just make big meals when I will be cooking anyways."

"It must cost a lot." I couldn't imagine how much food she went through in a day, let alone an entire week.

She smiled while she shook her head. "Surprisingly it doesn't. On the reservation everyone is very helpful so those families that know or assume what is going on are very giving when it comes to extra food, not to mention I keep a garden for fruits and veggies in the summer."

"Still, it must be a lot of work." I said, breaking off a piece of the brownie with my spoon. I scooped a dollop of ice cream as well but I couldn't seem to bring myself to eat any more in that moment.

"Sometimes it is but more than that, it's fun. I enjoy cooking and being able to prepare a meal for so many people, it's like one huge family." She supplied.

"How old are you?" I questioned, slightly curious. In that moment, I almost felt like Edward when he had asked me that. Not to mention that Sam must be around twenty or twenty-one if I remember Jake suggesting as such when we had hung out at First Beach last year.

"I'll turn twenty-one towards the end of spring."

I nodded. All of that responsibility and she couldn't even legally drink yet. I winced at the thought, remember my night of it. Perhaps that was a good thing. "Do you and Sam have jobs?"

She grimaced, she scars on her face making it seems worse than it was as it pulled at the skin. "I do. I took this week off because the pack doesn't have school and I wanted to make sure they were well fed. I work at a couple of the stores down on the reservation."

"And Sam?" My ice cream was mostly melted at this point but I ignored it, focusing on Emily instead.

"Sam is busy right now what with the pack and all. He can't be tied down with a normal job. He needs to be free in case someone else shifts or any vampires cross our land. Technically he has a spot on the council and that gives a little bit as far as money. Either way, we make it work."

So here she was, twenty, looking after all these kids, working and giving up seemingly everything. She was too young but I was starting to find that everyone was when it came to all of this crap.

"Is it worth it?"

"Without a doubt." There was no hesitation and I was slightly taken back by the utter conviction that rang in her voice.

"Why?"

"You should know, I'm not the first to have a relationship with someone that should be only a legend."

I met her eyes and I couldn't help but think of Edward, think of the times when everything had been perfect: at lunch surrounded by all our friends, in the meadow with just the two of us, that night at prom, all the inside jokes, everything.

"You can't honestly tell me that you fit in before you met the Cullens, I know I didn't before I met Sam. I had friends and a life, but at the same time, it almost seemed like an act. When I stopped fighting the imprint, when I let it have it's way, everything was so easy. I found the place I belonged and I gained a family because of it, not just a fiancee." She explained.

I bit the inside of my cheek. Despite her words, all I wanted to do was to argue was that the Cullens weren't were I belonged, obviously. I might have fit in, been able to be myself but it definitely wasn't where I was meant to be.

"I know that Sam will always be there for me and all the others have come to be like brothers to me, even Paul. They will always be there if I ever need them and knowing that, feeling the love and support from them, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

Emily glanced up at the clock, her eyes widening slightly when she caught the time. "I have to get headed. I was planning a big meal for tonight so I want to have plenty of time to get it around. Hopefully, I'll see you soon."

She stood, heading towards the door. I debated getting up and showing her out but by the time it crossed my mind she was already gone. The rest of the brownies were still sitting in the pan on the table. Slowly I stood, picking up the dishes and setting them in the sink before joining Alisha back in the living room.

Even though Emily hadn't broached the subject in a straight forward way, I knew why she was here and what she wanted. She had been defending Jake but it had been in a way that wouldn't piss me off. I didn't want to know how Jake was feeling right now, how much he cared for my sister, that didn't matter. Emily had some how known that I needed reassurance for Alisha and in a way, she had given it.

I would be lying if I said that Alisha fit in with the children her age or even children at all. She was like me in that regard. She had some friends but it wasn't right, as if the pieces just didn't quite fit. However, did that mean her only place was to be in a world so complicated? When she was still so young?

The rest of the night passed quickly and I couldn't help but wonder on what Emily had told me. Her words took control of my thoughts all during supper and it wasn't until I was laying in bed, Alisha by my side, that I was finally pulled away from them.

"Anny?"

I blinked, focusing my attention on Alisha.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You're mad at Jake again." It wasn't a question, just a fact and I couldn't help but grimace. Of course she would be able to pick that up from the way I had acted the past few days but at the same time I just wished she had left it alone.

"Yes, I am." I told her. How was I supposed to explain this? I couldn't. There was no way without telling her everything and I absolutely refused to do that.

She sat up, climbing to the middle of the bed before facing me. Even in the dark there was a light to her blue eyes, enough that made the serious look she wore all the more odd. "What did he do this time?"

I cracked a smile, I couldn't help it. "Oh, just being stupid, like every other boy."

She pursed her lip, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Is it something he'll apologize for and we can be friends? I hadn't even seen him for long before we had to leave."  
"I honestly don't know." I sighed, shrugging my shoulders while I did. I took a second before curling my legs up to my chest, resting my chin on my knees. As I regarded my little sister, sprawled out on my bed, I couldn't help but wonder at how all of this was affecting her. "What do you think of Jake?"

Alisha paused for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know. I'm still a little mad about everything. He better give me a bunch of piggy back rides to make-up for it."

I chuckled. "And how do you feel about him?" My heart seemed to thud in my chest as I asked the question. Everyone had implied that she would feel it so I wanted to know exactly what she was feeling, exactly what it was doing to her.

"I like it when he smiles and I like that he is always joking, it always makes me laugh. I guess he's kind of like a big brother. When he was here, he protected me just like you do." She told me.

I had to swallow against the lump in my throat. She didn't have an older brother but she could have had a little one. She would have loved having a little siblings, would have loved having someone to fawn over. She would have been great with him and he would have adored her.

"Anny?"

I focused on her, pushing all the thoughts away. I was being too sentimental the past couple days, too sappy. Where was this coming from all of a sudden? Maybe I was coming down with a cold or something. Maybe I really was just too stressed out right now.

"Yes?"

Again she paused, a calculating look in her eyes before she nodded resolutely. "If you're mad at Jake and don't want to be friends with him then that's okay. I won't be friends with him either. I love Jake _like_ a brother but you _are_ my sister so you matter more to me. Not to mention you do a pretty good job of being a mom sometimes to."

I wanted to cry at her words. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and never let go. I could feel my eyes prickling and I was already sniffing against the snot that was starting to run. I had to swallow again and blink a few times to force the feeling away.

"So do you want me to stop be friends with him?" Her head was tilted slightly to the side as she asked the question, her eyes a bit wider than usual.

It was as she sat there, looking at me that I realized I couldn't keep her and Jake apart. If she was so willing to give someone up for me so that I could be happy then shouldn't I be willing to look out for her happiness just as thoroughly, fight for it with just as much conviction? If I asked her to she would do her best to ignore whatever this imprint would cause but would she be happy? Probably not. She would have me but would I always be enough? Probably not.

She needed others, Kathy becoming a part of our lives had shown me that much. I couldn't always protect her and here Jake was willing to look after her, to be there for her. So as much as I wanted to shelter her, I couldn't always. I couldn't stop this from happening but I could damn well be there to guide it along. To do that I had to be a big sister, I had to look out for her happiness, not a protective mother duck trying to do what I thought was best.

"No. I don't want you to do that." I told her, reaching forward and scooping her into my lap. It was a little awkward to do seeming she was getting so big but I didn't care. I rested my chin on her head and closed me eyes as I continued. "I want you to be happy, even if that means going against what I think so if Jake makes you happy to hang out with him, then go and do it. I'll get over my feelings eventually. You'll just have to deal with me being cranky until then."

"Since when are you not cranky?" I heard her giggle out.

My face scrunched up as I gave a light tug on her hair. "Hey! None of that now."

She laughed again and I sighed, relaxing into my bed.

"I love you Alisha, I hope you know that."

"I know, I love you too and I love that you're my big sister because I know that you'll always do your best to look after me."

You guys have no clue how much all of this has been bothering me. Originally I had planned for New Moon to be done by next chapter but by the time I sat down and wrote everything out it added like four extra ones and it is frustrating because I just want to move on. That being said, I promise that at least a Cullen will make an appearance in the next chapter and Annabell should be meeting up with Edward in 47. Can't wait to get it all written out. I have so much planned for what's coming up. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and like I said, there will definitely be Cullen in the next chapter. See you all on Thursday.


	46. Chapter 46: Surprise Visit

griezz: That was the idea when I first decided it. Even included some things to create tension between the two on purpose.

Nikki Black: I really really wanted them to but so much had to happen that it would have made the whole thing incredible long and this chapter is already longer than usual anyways but I really want to get the next couple chapter done with.

Invasive Insanity: Why thank you and I commend you for reading so much so quickly. I'm now up to 350 pages on my doc. It takes so long to save.

Shadowmere Consortium: Why thank you and what moment in particular made you feel that way? I just like to know so that I can include more stuff like that although lately it's been hard to fit funny stuff in.

Thank you to ded1 and guest for leaving reviews.

Chapter 46: Surprise Visits

"Jacob." I spoke, staring at the boy that stood in front of me.

"Annabell." He said back, a bit of wariness in his voice. I couldn't blame him. I had kneed him in the balls the last time we had seen each other face to face.

I sighed, moving aside and opening the door a bit wider. "Come in."

When I had woken up on Wednesday morning I had known what I had to do so after breakfast I had given Billy a call and asked him to tell Jake to come by. That was all I had asked and if looks were anything to go by, he had been a little apprehensive about it because he had borrowed a car and drove it down. Apparently he had wanted to put this confrontation off as long as possible.

Jake and I walked into the living room, taking seats. I had asked Alisha to stay in her room while I was talking with him and thankfully she went along with it. I had just checked on her and she was doing her routine to music that was playing. I could still hear her cheer music playing now that I thought about it.

"My dad said that you wanted to talk." He started off.

I nodded. "Don't think I called you here to apologize. You're not getting one out of me because I still think you deserve to get your ass kicked."

His lips twitched at my remark.

"So, first thing first, right now I really don't like you, even if it isn't your fault, I still don't like you. I did not want Alisha to know about any of this but I want her to be happy and apparently hanging out with you makes Alisha happy. So I will allow both of you to hang out _if_ ," I said, emphasizing the word at the happy gleam that appeared I Jake's eyes. "You promise to keep her safe and if for any reason I think you did anything inappropriate, I reserve the right to kill you. I might not be a supernatural creature like you or the Cullens but I have my own way of taking care of things. Above everything else, Alisha is not allowed to know about anything that is going on. Not about what you are, not about the Cullens, not anything until she is older and able to deal with it. I don't think she would blab if she knew but I still don't want her to carry the burden of knowing."

Jake was nodding right along, not even seeming fazed by my death threat. Then again he has battled vampires so he is probably immune to it to some extent.

"That's it? That's all I have to do?"

It took all my will power to nod and not force him out of my house. This was for Alisha anyways, not me. I will deal with it. "Though the age difference still makes you a pedophile." I muttered.

He laughed. "That's why I'll wait until she gets to be my age."

I could feel my eyes twitching. That wasn't any better. She would be sixteen to eighteen and he would be twenty-four to twenty-six. I almost wanted to gag at the thought but I pushed it away. That was still to much of a gap, especially at that age. Although I guess I really couldn't say anything. Edward had technically been born in 1901.

"You know we don't age, right?"

His comment shocked me out of my thoughts. "What do you mean?" I asked, skeptically.

"Well, look at me." He said, gesturing to himself. "I don't look like I'm sixteen right now. Physically I'm probably about twenty-five or so and until I stop phasing, I'll always look like this."

I wasn't sure what part of this fact I should focus on first. The part about him not aging? Well, that was weird to begin with. Did that mean if he kept phasing, he could live to be as old as the Cullens? That he is physically older than he actually is? Well, I guess that wasn't much of a surprise seeming he _does_ look older but at the same time that just made the age gap between him and Alisha that much worse.

In that moment I wanted to physically scrub my brain until I had forgotten that fact, wash it out completely. This wasn't making this any easier.

"I'll go get Alisha. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." I had to work to say the words. Part of me still wanted to keep them apart.

"You know," I paused at Jake's words and he continued when he saw that he had my attention. "Emily's niece is going to be visiting today, she's only two. If you're okay with it, I'm sure Alisha would love to meet her, not to mention all the guys want to get to know Alisha a little more with what happened. Well, maybe Paul doesn't but that's besides the point."

I bit my lip, quickly thinking this over. I didn't want them any where near each other but I was trying my hardest. Did I trust Jake with Alisha? No, but I didn't really seem to have a choice about it, not if I wanted her to be happy.

"You better get Alisha and be out of here before I change my mind."

Jake leaped up, engulfing me in a hug that only lasted a second before he was rushing up the stairs, heading towards my sister.

I crumpled onto the couch, too mentally drained to do anything more. And just think, the day had only begun. Now I had a whole day to fill and I didn't even know what I would do with it now that Jake and Alisha wouldn't be here for me to hover over.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, sending a quick text to Lauren. As of right now, I was done with all of this stuff, done with all the mythical creatures and supernatural legends. I needed to have a normal day, to talk about girl stuff and relax with none of this shit going on.

Lauren had just texted back, saying she would be over soon when Jake and Alisha came hurtling down the stairs. Alisha paused long enough to hug me before they were both rushing out the door, giggling like two kids.

I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips as I watched them climb in the car Jake had borrowed. I really hope I hadn't just made a mistake.

I walked to the kitchen, washing the dishes from breakfast that morning and getting a few snacks around for when Lauren got here. When all that was done, I walked back to the couch, flopping onto it again as I waited. It was probably ten minutes later that I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted, my voice slightly muffled by the pillow. Dimly I heard the door open and close before I glanced up as the steps approached. Lauren swung around the corner, smiling as she took in my form.

"Are you really that lazy right now?" She asked.

I shrugged. "There's nothing else to do."

"And you sister?"  
"Hanging out with a friend." I did my best not to grimace.

"Cool, we got the whole place to ourselves then?" She asked, moving to sit beside me. She pulled a package of Oreos off the table, opening the package before popping one of the cookies into her mouth.

"Yup."

"So I raided my movie collection and brought over _Bring It On,_ figured we could watch it for old times sake." She said, pulling the movie out of her bag.

I couldn't help but snort. "Yes because last week was really that long ago."

She chucked one of the couch pillows at me. "We're seniors and our season is officially done tomorrow when the banquet is over. If either of us cheer again, it won't even be on the same team and I don't care if it has only been a week, that's long enough for it to be old times."

Again I snorted but this time I didn't comment as she moved to the t.v., putting the disc into the dvd player.

The movie started and we laughed our way through it, pointing out all the things that were just down right wrong with it. The uniforms for one. They were more designed after all-star cheering, not high school. Then there was all the cheers. We would never do ones as long-winded as those, not to mention that fact that the captain would never be the coach. Speaking of, where the hell were all the adults in this series? Every team has a coach.

By the end of the movie I had somehow ended up resting my head on Lauren's lap as I sprawled out on the couch. She didn't mind which was good seeming I didn't have the energy to move.

"That's what we need to do." Lauren said as the movie started playing 'Mickey'.

I forced my eyes open, not realizing they had closed to begin with. "What?" I asked.

"We need to get you a date." She said and I was sure that I visibly balked at her words. "You haven't been on a date since the Cullens left and the awful thing with Mike doesn't count so don't even try to say it does."

I hadn't planned on trying to argue that. I still shuttered when I thought back to how utterly stupid I had been that night. Speaking of which, I still need to keep my deal with that server, what was her name? Something that started with T, I think.

"So who is there that you would be willing to go out with? We should figure it out soon so that way you can have a couple dates before prom comes around."  
"Who said I had even agreed to this?" I asked.

She just gave me a look before rolling her eyes. "Come on. You need to, it will be good for you. So who do you think is cute?"  
"Jason is pretty cute." I supplied, fighting to keep the grin off my face.

I got another look from her. "One, you are not dating our tumbling instructor and two, he is twenty years too old and gay."

"Dammit, I could have gotten free lessons out of that."

She at least laughed at that. "Come on, be serious about this."

"Darien."

Alisha had told Lauren enough about Sailor Moon that she knew who I was referring to. I grinned at the glare she sent me. Before I could do anything else she pushed me off the couch and onto the floor.

"Ow." I intoned, doing my best to make it sound as monotone as possible.

"That's what you get for not taking this seriously. I mean this is our senior prom. You need to have someone that is at least as hot as Edward was."

I raised an eyebrow at her words.

She huffed. "Fine, at least almost as hot as he was."  
I was sure that even that was impossible unless I ran into another vampire. I shuttered at the thought. At the same time I didn't try and argue the fact that I didn't even want to go to this prom. I had gone to it last year, wasn't that good enough? Why did I have to go to both of them?

As I lay there debating on what to say next, whether to go along with the conversation or bring up something else to get her off topic-what would even be big enough to drag her attention away from this?-there was a knock on the door.

I groaned, pushing up from the floor to go and answer it. The first thing I noticed as I opened the door was the flash of red hair. My heart just about exploded in my chest before I realized that it was Chelsea standing in front of me and not Victoria.

Jesus, I got to get a hold of myself. Next thing I know I'll be seeing fake-Edward again which I really didn't need right now.

I shook my head, focusing back on Chelsea in front of me. She seemed a bit paler than usual and her eyes were fluttering around, not focusing on anything in particular. Her fists were clutching the bottom of her jacket, her knuckles white.

"Who's there?" Lauren asked.

I glanced back, seeing her head peeking out from the living room.

"Oh. Well, I'll just be on the couch looking through me phone for guys you can date."

She disappeared and I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips. I turned back to Chelsea whose shoulders seemed to have started to shake uncontrollably.

"Are you okay?" I asked, unable to help myself. Despite how big of a bitch she had been lately, we had been friends at one point.

She quickly nodded, biting her lip. "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a little bit." She said, her voice surprisingly child-like.

I paused before opening the door a bit wider and leading her into the kitchen. We took the same seats that Emily and I had the day before. We seemed to be having a lot of visitors lately, first Sam then Emily, Jake, Lauren and Chelsea. I didn't even want to imagine who would be next simply because I was running out of people that I was on good terms with.

"So what's up?" I asked, still scanning her. Something about her seemed off, not quite right and despite her appearance of vulnerability, whatever it was put me on edge.

Chelsea set her hands on the table, looking down at her fingers. I glanced down, noticing that her nails looked like they had been bitten down to the stub, any more and it would probably be painful.

"I wanted to apologize." She said, her voice catching in her throat.

"About what in particular?"

"I'm not stupid," she says, her eyes glaring down at the table. "I know I've been a bitch lately. I haven't been helpful and I burned you bread on purpose that one time in home ec. I've been spiteful and rude ever since … "

Her shoulders sagged and her glare softened as she continued to look at the table. "He just meant so much, I honestly think that I love him."

I noticed that despite her words, she didn't say his name. A part of me, albeit a very small part felt bad for her. To an extent it was the same thing Edward had done to me and to be completely truthful, it was what Sam had done to Leah. Still, I at least somewhat understood it from the wolves perspective so I couldn't blame them completely.

"For a little bit, I thought it was your fault." Chelsea continued, her eyes watering. "I thought that you had done something, said something to make it happen but I realize now that I was just hurt and the stuff that I did was wrong. You were my friend and you were the one to introduce me to him. I'm sure at some point, I'll have you to thank for the memories I have of him but right now they hurt to much. I just want to go back to being friend."

Awkwardly, I reached out, patting her shoulder. Her eyes seemed to flash for a second before the tears spilled over, running down her cheeks.

As I sat there, trying to comfort the crying girl, most of my brain was replaying the things that Jake had told me. Her behavior while they were dating and everything that she had done after they had broken up. It didn't match up. Something must have happened to cause this, something must have changed and whatever it was continued to put me on edge.

At the same time, could I really turn her away? When she had been put through something that was so similar to my own experience?

"Would you like a brownie?" I asked, my lips feeling slightly numb around the words. Food always helped, not to mention chocolate was the best thing and I still had some brownies left from Emily.

She glanced up, her eyes widening in surprise before she hesitantly nodded. I got up, grabbing one and putting it on a napkin before putting it in front of her.

"Lauren and I were hanging out for today if you wanted to stay," I offered, hoping slightly that she would just say no.

Again, she nodded.

"Well then come on, Lauren is in the living room."  
Chelsea followed quietly behind me. "Is your sister not here?" She asked, sniffing.

Maybe I should offer her some tissues. "Nah, she's over at a friends right now." I didn't mention that the friend was Jake. I really didn't want to see her reaction if she found out that Jake had broken up with her and started hanging out with us. Granted, part of that was just because we knew what was going on.

"Oh."

For the next few hours, the three of us hung out but something about it continued to feel off. Tension hung heavy in the air and when Lauren decided it was time to leave, I was glad that Chelsea left as well.

I picked up the small mess we had made and after that I wasn't sure what to do. I considered calling to check in on Jake and Alisha but I quickly ignored the thought. I needed to be able to trust them and if I couldn't do that then this would never work.

Instead I headed into the kitchen, looking through all the food we had. It was still a few hours away from supper but I could start working on it anyways, getting it around and what not, especially if I make it a complicated one. It would take up a good portion of my time and occupy my thoughts.

So then what would take a while to make? Well, we had steak in the freezer and I was pretty sure that we had some potato that needed to be used up. Maybe I could make those shish kabob veggies that Esme had made that one time when we were camping.

With that in mind, I pulled out the steak and put it in the microwave to be defrosted. It wouldn't have much time to marinade so maybe I could make some type of sauce for it to be cooked in. The potatoes I started to peel and then cut up into slices for a type of baked potatoes. I wrapped a good portion of the slices in tinfoil before throwing in a glob of butter. All that was left for the potatoes was to put some onion in with it. I could also use that for the shish kaboobs.

I started cutting up the onion, gritting my teeth against the strong smell. I could already feel it stinging against my eyes. They started to pool and I could feel my nose start to run as well. I paused, grabbing a tissue to dot my eyes with.

Jesus this was a strong onion, I'm sure that by now my eyes were completely red, perhaps even my nose taking on the color. It was at that moment that I heard the front door burst open, slamming against the wall. My heart kicked up as I spun, my hair flying up to whip my face. It was only after I had completed my turn that realized that I still had the knife grasped in my hand.

I paused when I saw the figures, blinking in surprise. Oh fuck, I'm going crazy. I'm going to be put into a mental institute and I won't ever see Alisha again. First it was Fake-Edward but now, two others stood in front of me. And I thought I had been doing so well, I hadn't even heard his voice lately.

"Annabell." The shorter one says, eyeing the knife in my hand.

"Fuck! This is not good. Why are you even here?" I ask as they both take a step forward. I wasn't in any danger or making stupid choices, that was the only time he had ever appeared.

"Alice saw what happened. We know about Alisha." The other supplied, her golden eyes filled with venom. She took a second to reach forward and I felt her could skin touch my shoulder with the lightest of pressure.

I blinked, realizing in that moment that Fake-Edward couldn't have slammed a door open and he was see through while here. These two in front of me weren't. On top of that, he had never been able to touch me. Whenever I had seen him, I knew it was me hallucinating. If she could touch me, it meant that they were either real or that those hallucinations really kicked it up. I knew that it was most probably the first one.

Relief flooded my system with the fact that I wasn't crazy but with that also came rage. Rosalie and Alice had left but now they stood in front of me, both looking the same as before. My hand tightened around the knife even though I knew it wouldn't do anything against their rock-like skin.

I could fell my muscles locking up, feel the rage building. Along with it, I could fell a gaping hole open up in my chest. No, not open up, just the scab ripped off. Seeing them here, brought everything back. All the good times and all the bad ones. It was almost crippling so instead I focused on the rage, something that was easier to deal with.

How dare they! How dare they think they can just walk right in here as if nothing had happened. Did they know what they had caused to happen with Alisha? Did they know what I had been through? Everything I had to deal with after they left?

"Get out." My voice came out almost monotone with the way my throat was struggling with making the sounds. I could feel everything building, feel it all overtaking my muscles. I was losing control of it all in that moment.

"We want to help, we want to be here for you." Alice said and I had to think for a moment about what they were talking about.

Rosalie had said that they knew what had happened, that Jake had imprinted on Alisha. How the hell were they supposed to be here for me for that? What were they going to do? Especially now when I was already dealing with it. I had come to terms, accepted it so why the fuck where they here?  
"I'm fine now get the fuck out!" My voice come out louder this time. If they didn't leave soon I would have to rely on my gift to get them to leave and I had no problem using it against them. They deserved anything I could come up with, anything to get back at them for what they had done. On second thought, why wasn't I using it now? Hadn't I sworn that I would get them back for everything?

Rosalie was next to me know and she sniffed, a slightly surprised expression on her face. "Annabell, there is no way that you can be okay with what happened to Alisha, okay with the fact that she died."

I swear my heart paused in my chest before beating twice, no, three times faster than normal. The rage was quickly swept away as adrenaline swept through my veins. No, it couldn't have happened, Alisha couldn't be.

I made a grab for my phone, quickly dialing Jake's number, sure I was probably as pale as the two vampires standing around me. I swear to god Jake, you better fucking pick up or else I wi-

"Hello."

"What the fuck is going on with my sister? Alisha better not have even a scratch on her! I want her home right now!" My voice was scratchy as I practically screamed into the phone and I could feel the tears prickling at my eyes.

"We're already heading there. I'm just pulling onto your road. I'm sorry, we didn't know that she would show up." Jake said from the other end of the line.

"What even happened?" I asked, slightly reassured for now, though I could still feel the energy humming beneath my skin, begging to be let out. It was a mixture of worry, rage and other emotions that I couldn't even identify in this moment.

"That leech showed up. I stayed back with Emily, Alisha and Claire while the others went after her. It was weird though, as if she was leading them away rather than actually trying to get past. She escaped into the ocean."

For a second my vision swirled and my knees felt weak. Victoria had been so close, so close to Alisha. In that moment, I almost wanted to be a vampire, I wanted to go after her, I wanted to punish her for the fear and danger she was putting my friends and family in. I wanted to kill her.

I was never going to let Alisha out of my sight ever again.

In that moment, I could hear the car pulling up outside. I ditched the phone and the two vampires that were stone-still in my kitchen as I ran out the still open door. Jake was puling into the driveway and he had just managed to park when I was ripping open the passenger-side door, pulling Alisha out and hugging her to my chest. Her skin was warm, her cheeks flushed and her blue eyes wide with confusion. She was alive.

I could feel the knot in my chest loosening, Alisha squirmed in my arms but I didn't care, only tightened my hold on her.

"Jeesh, what's going on with you?" I heard Jake ask in surprise. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

I glanced up at him in time for him to see Rosalie who had moved to the door. As soon as the two saw each other, noise erupted in the form of hisses from Rosalie and growls from Jake. They were glaring at each other, looking only seconds away from pouncing. It was at that moment that I felt Alisha stiffen in my hold before she ripped herself from my arms.

Jake was on the other side of the car, already too far away so he didn't have time to grab her as Alisha practically soared towards Rosalie.

"Rosie! Rosie! Rosie!" Alisha yelled.

Rosalie was there engulfing her in a hug and I had to lock all my muscles so that I didn't move forward to rip her out of the vampire's arm. In my peripheral I could see Jake shaking, his form almost completely blurring as he watched Alisha.

My head was pounding with everything that was going on but I knew that if something didn't happen soon that things would fall apart. I didn't need Alisha being scarred, I didn't need a fight between mythical creatures in my driveway. At this point we were just lucky that Charlie wasn't home to see any of that.

"Jake calm down or leave! The world doesn't need to know about your furry little problem."

It took him a few seconds but I could see his tremors slowing.

"Rosalie! Let go of my sister right now. You lost the right to hug her the minute you guys left."

Rosalie looked up, her eyes flashing and for a second I thought she would argue but then slowly, as if she was actually made out of stone, her arms loosened and left Alisha's form. Despite that, Alisha was still clinging to her and had broken into loud sobs, her shoulders shaking, tears streaming down her cheeks and snot running down her nose.

"Now everyone move inside so we can figure this out and nobody better destroy my house." I said, moving forward and prying Alisha from Rosalie's form. Jake was still glaring at Rosalie who was returning it but at least the shaking had been confined to his hands.

Rosalie moved inside and Jake grabbed my forearm, holding me in place. "You're going to talk to those leeches?! You're not going to just send them away?" His voice was a whisper but even then it held a large amount of rage.

Alisha was still shaking with her sobs and had already wet my shirt with her tears. I wanted to send them away but Alisha had seen them, she had a say in what happened now too. "If you want to see your _imprint_ again then you better make sure you can at least be in the same room as them." I told him. I didn't know what Alisha would want but if for any reason, Rosalie was going to stick around, Jake would have to be able to control himself.

He took a deep breath before turning and stalking into the house. After he was gone I heaved a sigh, already too tired out from all of this to deal with anything else but Dad and Kathy would be home soon. I would have to figure this out within the next hour, whether that meant sending everyone away or, if the gods are on my side, coming to some sort of truce.

Slowly, I followed behind them, Alisha still grasping onto my side. When I got to the living room, it was to see that Alice and Rosalie had taken a seat on the couch while Jake stood by in the doorway, leaning against the frame. His eyes were still glaring at the two vampires and I could almost see the hackles rising. Still, he wasn't shaking at least.

Rosalie was glaring back at him, her nose slightly tilted into the air, her eyes slightly narrowed and her lips pressed into a thin line. It was a look that I had seen plenty times before on those who thought themselves better.

Alice's eyes were vacant and I could tell she was looking into the future, although her brow was furrowed and I could see her teeth biting her lip, something I had never seen her do before.

I sighed, starting to rub my temples. Where were we even supposed to start all of this? I glanced down, catching sight of Alisha. Was it even worth it to ask for her to go upstairs right now? Would she even do so? Did I want her to when she was in this type of state? I groaned. It was at least worth a shot to give it a try.

"Jake, will you take Alisha to her room and hang out with her for a little bit?" I asked, turning to him.

He nodded, moving forward as she grabbed onto my arms as if her life depended on it. "No! They'll leave again." She said, her eyes wide.

I took a deep breath, letting it out through my nose. "I'm sure after we talk they would love to see you for a bit."

Both pipped up, reassuring her and slowly she let Jake lead her away, Rosalie glaring at him the entire time. I waited until I heard her door close and then I turned to the two in front of me.  
"Okay, first, why are you two even here?" I asked.

"Like I said before, Alice saw Alisha die." Rosalie told me, her voice clipped.

They had said as much earlier.

"We didn't know what we were going to do, we just thought that we could be here for you, help you through it." She continued. "Well, to be honest we just ran here when she saw it. We didn't have any thought really."

"Well, then what had caused Alice's vision?" I asked ignoring the look of anguish that Rosalie wore in that moment. "When did she even see it happen?"

"Tuesday afternoon. We were out in the forest hunting when she saw Alisha disappear from the future. We came running, not even stopping to go back to the house first."

Tuesday afternoon. The same day that Jake had seen Alisha for the first time since he had become a wolf, the same day he had imprinted on her. But why would that cause Alisha to disappear? Unless, it was on Jake's part. Could what he was make it so that Alice couldn't see them?

"Alice, can you see Jake?" I asked.

She quickly shook her head, still biting her lip.

"What about Embry? You remember him from when we went camping, right?"  
Again another shake of the head. If Alice couldn't see them and Alisha had disappeared when he had imprinted, could that have caused it? That must mean I really had no choice from the beginning. Their future must be so intertwined that Alice couldn't even see my sister anymore. Part of me wanted to kick Jake in the balls again.

"You know what caused it?" Rosalie said, suspicion rising in her voice.

"I think I might." I said after a pause. "You know about what's going on down at La Push?" I asked.

"You mean those old pack of mangy dogs? Yes." Rosalie practically spat out the words. "Although the last time we encountered them was back before Alice and Jasper had joined us."

"So then Alice has never met them before?" I questioned.

This time it was Alice that had answered. "No. Apparently I can't see them either. I don't like this. So then what's your theory?"

I paused, debating on whether or not they even had a right to now. After a second I sighed and told them. "On Tuesday, Jake imprinted on Alisha."

I was met with blank stares.

"Imprinting, I guess, is kind of like finding your soul mate, your other half." I told them. It was all I had to say for Rosalie to be up, a mixture of a hiss and a growl coming out of her mouth. She looked murderous.

"That stupid mutt! He fucking did that to Alisha? I'm going to kill him. He is not allowed to ever see her again. No body gets to imprint on my-"

At first I wanted to smile at her reaction. It was similar to my own but as soon as she said the word 'my' it set me off. I was up, glaring right back at Rosalie. "You have no right what-so-ever in what happens." I spoke, the words so sharp that they immediately broke her from her haze. "You left! You said horrible things to Alisha that scarred her for months. You forfeited any right to her the second you left her crying on this living room floor."

Rosalie didn't seem to like hearing my words but she swallowed, slowly lowering herself back down to the couch.

I took a second, taking a deep breath before sitting on the chair. "I don't like it either but being friends with Jake makes her happy and right now that's all that matters to me."

"It must means that their futures are tightly wound together if I cannot see her." Alice spoke, bringing us all back to the topic at hand.  
"That was my thought." I told her, nodding.

Silence descended for a few minutes as I contemplated what to do next. I now knew why they were here. Well, they could see that Alisha was fine, now they could see her for a few minutes and then leave. But would they hurt Alisha just as much as they had the last time they had left? Will she be able to handle it better?

"I never said those things to her." Rosalie's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Hm?"

"I never said any of those things. When I told her we were leaving, she thought it was because we hated her. I couldn't convince her otherwise and in that moment, I was so hurt myself, so unsure, I couldn't do anything for her so I just left." Her eyes were filled with venom again and I was sure that she was reliving the moment.

At hearing her words, a small amount of the rage I felt dulled. If it wasn't like Alisha had said, if Rosalie had tried to be nice, then that wasn't as bad as I had thought it was, right?

"We did it for you. I didn't want to say goodbye but I wanted you to be able to live the life that I didn't. You shouldn't be forced into this life like all of us were. You had a choice and you chose the right one, to stay with Alisha, your family." She continued, not even pausing for me to say anything.

That was what Edward had said, right? That they were leaving so I could stay human. I couldn't blame them for that, I only blamed them for how they left, the implications behind Edward's words, what I thought Rosalie had said to Alisha.

"Did Edward ever tell you about my past?" She asked, pausing as her gold eyes caught my own.

Slowly, I shook my head. I had gotten around to asking just about everyone about theirs but Rosalie's and Emmett's were two that I hadn't. Well those two and the fact that I didn't eve know much about Carlisle's past. They had left before I had gotten a chance. At the same time I had to wonder what exactly it had to do with this topic of discussion.

"I was born in 1915 in Rochester New York. I was Rosalie Lillian Hale and I loved every second of it. At one point I had two younger brothers but I don't remember them much now. My relationship with them wasn't like the one between you and your sister." She grimaced at this, as if she would fix it if she could. "I was very self-centered back then, though it didn't help that I was the prettiest girl in town."

"My family was strictly middle-class and even though we lived through the depression, it was as if it was just rumors to us. We never wanted for anything, well, anything that we actually needed. My parents always wanted more and I guess some of that had been instilled within me. As I grew, so did my beauty and my parents were sure that they could use me to climb into the elite, although it wasn't like I complained. I would have done the same, not to mention that was my plan anyways. I wanted the best and I wanted to be surrounded by it. I was convinced I deserved that, simply because I was beautiful. You should have seen the way people eyes followed me as I walked along and I came to enjoy it, well, love it more like."

I sat patiently listening to her story, sure that I would figure out the point of this eventually. At the same time, Alice who was sitting next to Rosalie seemed to be doing her best to impersonation of a rock. Not to mention she seemed to have found something vastly interesting in the couch.

"It all started when my mother sent me to the bank my father worked at with his lunch, she had claimed that she had forgotten to send it with him that morning. I'm sure now it was a set up but the thought never occurred to me back then. Royce was there, learning to take over the bank that his father owned. That was the first night that the roses arrived."

Rosalie's voice dragged me back to the story and I could imagine what she would have been like back then. To be honest it probably wasn't that different to how she was when I first moved here, how she could have been if she hadn't met Alisha, if we hadn't bounded over our shared barrenness.

"The Kings were royalty, the only family of it's kind in our town and the only ones good enough for my to marry into, at least that was what I told myself. Royce had blonde hair, lighter than my own and pale blue eyes. Our courtship started and it was like a fairy-tale. We went to parties, dances, everything was so beautiful and he loved to show me off. Every day he sent me roses and at one point he said that my eyes were the color of violets and then those started showing up to. It got to the point where I couldn't leave the house without the scents clinging to me. Within two months we were engaged and even then I barely knew him. Back then it was still unseemly for two people of opposite gender to be alone when they weren't related, not to mention he always said he was busy with things at work. I didn't mind and the wedding was planned quickly with only the finest of things. It was to be the event of the decade with the entire town in attendance."

"I was visiting a friend house the night it happened. Her name was Vera and though we had grown up together, she had married someone of a lower station. She already had a baby by then, a little boy named Henry. He had such curly hair and the cutest dimples when he smiled. I was only eighteen at the time but I was ready to have my own family, to have my own husband. I couldn't wait for it to happen but I knew I didn't have long to go, the wedding was only a week away."

"When I was walking home that night, I passed a group of drunk men. I didn't recognize them until Royce had called out my name. Before that night, I had never known him to drink. He had only ever had a glass or two of champagne saying he didn't care for the taste. I didn't realize that he preferred something stronger."

"Before I could do anything Royce pulled me over to his group of friends. One of them was someone I hadn't met, that was visiting. Royce shoved me towards him. 'What did I tell you, John, isn't she lovelier than your Georgia peaches?' He looked me over as if I was a horse to buy."

There was rage swimming in Rosalie's eyes, a type that was similar to my own but there was also resentment. She met my stare before looking away.

"I won't tell you all the details but they left me there that night, bleeding and cold, they thought I was dead. His friends joked that he would have to find himself a new bride. He replied that he would have to learn patience first. It started to snow and I was in so much pain that I welcomed death."

Although she didn't tell me, I could imagine what had happened. My mind flashed back to that night in Port Angeles, to what almost happened, to what could have happened if it weren't for Edward.

"Carlisle found me then, drawn by the smell of the blood. He worked over me for a little bit before he picked me up and at that point I thought I had died. Everything blurred around me with the speed that he ran at. Then I was someplace warm and I could feel myself slipping. I wasn't happy but I was ready to go and then the pain came."

"The transformation lasted three days and Carlisle sat next to me through most of it, explaining what was happening and above all else, apologizing. When it was over, he gave me the choice of leaving or staying with them. I hardly knew the Cullens, had only seen them a few times and had even hated them because of the beauty they possessed. I had never thought it was fair that even the men could be prettier than I. Even with only that to go on, I couldn't imagine being alone so I stayed with them."

She looked up and she seemed to come back to herself, no longer reliving what had happened. "We left so that you could have the chance I didn't have. Those men took it from me, took my future, took my children and even though Carlisle saved me that night, he also forced me into this life. I lost everything. I didn't want you to have to bare the same fate, to have to go through exactly what I went through. You didn't want this life and when Alice saw a way for you to get out of it, we all jumped at it, even if it meant we could no longer be around you."

I bit my lip. I could appreciate what she had done, what they had all done and now that I knew her goodbye with Alisha hadn't gone exactly as I thought, I could feel the anger, the rage dimming. Despite all that had happened, Rosalie still felt like my friend, the one that had given me rides to school and been there when Edward had been a jerk. She had thought only of me when she left, only of giving me what I had wanted, of giving me what she never got the chance to have. I couldn't hate her after knowing that, after knowing exactly what she had been through.

"Can you forgive me?" I heard her ask, her voice so quiet, like a child's.

I took a breath, sighing. "As long as Alisha does, then I can probably find it in me to do that same."

Rosalie gifted me with a blinding smile.

A really, really long chapter but I just want to get all this stuff over with so I can get to what's going to happen. By the way, if you caught my reference then I award you five points each for doing so. See you all next Thursday and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	47. Chapter 47: Alice's Vision

ded1: Thank you and I assume you mean about Edward going suicidal? Well, he doesn't do that in this story because it was never Annabell that disappeared and because neither Alice or Rosalie bothered to stop and tell anyone what was going on but something else big is coming up. Hope you enjoy this outcome better.

Nikky Black: Well, not soon but eventually.

Reptoholic: First thank you for leaving 22 reviews. And second, as for your last one, sorry if it wasn't explained completely but Annabell can block Edward from hearing her thoughts. So far she has three setting so to speak. There is her blocking everything, the volcano covered, her letting Edward hear her thoughts without projecting, the volcano having no covering, and lastly there is her projecting so others can hear her, which is the volcano erupting. That's what she can do for now and I hope that explains it.

Thank you to Silent-Reader-220 and lizy2000 for reviewing, it's always nice to know you are enjoying the story. Now on to the chapter.

Chapter 47: Alice's Vision

When I called Alisha and Jake down a few minutes later, Alisha was red eyed and sniffling while Jake was still tense as ever, looking like he had a growl ready in his throat.

When Rosalie and Alisha finally saw each other, Alisha promptly burst into tears again before throwing herself at the vampire.

This time, much to Jake's chagrin, I let them hug and console each other. Although they still wouldn't have long. Dad and Kathy would be home soon and I'm sure that they will be hungry-fuck!

I shot up, running into the kitchen and saw that everything was as I had left it. The potatoes still waiting, the steak sitting in the microwave only half defrosted. Not to mention I hadn't even started on the veggies. Damn it, at this point we wouldn't be having supper until almost seven. The potatoes took an hour alone to make.

Fuck it. I'll deal with it all later. Slowly I made my way back into the living room, rubbing my forehead. These past couple weeks have all been just too much. Isn't there some type of limit of crap that people have to go through? Some type of cut off where you win a break for a while? I'm sure I must have reached it a week ago.

I flopped back down on the coach, noting that Alisha was no longer crying, though she was still sniffling. Her and Rosalie seemed to be quietly talking but I didn't focus on what they were saying, instead turning my attention to Alice.

She seemed to be fidgeting, something I hadn't seen her do much. She almost looked … regretful.

"Right Anny?"

I glanced to Alisha, who now wore a huge grin. "What?"  
"Rosie and Alice can stay, right? We can have a sleepover like we did the last time and then they can come to my competition on Saturday." Her eyes were sparkling but for once it wasn't with unshed tears. She was happy again, a type of happy that she hadn't been since they left. Everyone was here, together. Everyone she loved was finally back.

"You have to ask dad that, not me." I told her.

Her face dimmed a bit before she smiled. "Okay, can I call them then?"

"Wait until they get home." I said, waving her question off.

Rosalie and Alice shot glances at each other before Alice spoke. "If that's going to happen we need to make a quick stop home first, get some things and maybe shower."

I glanced down, realizing that Alice and Rosalie were probably in the same clothes that they had been wearing for the past three days. From what I could see, their jeans and stylish shirts were mud-splattered and even tore in a few places.

Alisha whimpered. "Do you promise you'll be back?"

"Of course, we just need to get a few things first, I promise." Rosalie reassured, her voice soft.

I could see Jake grimace but he didn't say anything.

It was only a few minutes later that both vampires left through the front door, though I quickly herded Alisha into the kitchen so she wouldn't see both of them slip into the woods.

Now we would have to figure out what to do for supper. I put the steak in the fridge so it could finish de-thawing there. We could have that tomorrow night and I'm sure the potatoes would still be good then. But what will we have tonight? Something quick seeming everyone was due back soon.

"Annabelle, are you really just going to let them back in like nothing happened?" Jake asked and I could hear the tremor in his voice.

I turned. His eyes were narrowed and his clenched fists had started to shake again.

"It's not that easy." I told him.

He scoffed. "Please, I remember what you and Alisha were like after they left. What if they do it again? There's nothing to stop them."

I answered with my own glare. "You shouldn't be one to judge seeming you did the same exact thing."

He grimaced. "That's different. It wasn't my choice."

I raised an eyebrow because I'm pretty sure that there was a good two months before he had become a wolf that he had been ignoring us, crazy girlfriend or not.

He sighed, glancing away and catching Alisha's curious eyes. All she knew right now was that Jake and Rosalie did not get along.

"It's for her. Imagine how she would feel if they just left already. It's the same thing I'm doing with you. You may hate them but you are no different than they are."

He almost growled at that but instead ran his hands through his hair, looking away. "I have to get headed. I need to let Sam know what happened, not to mention technically with them back I can't be here any more. This is their land so make sure you let them know what's going on."

"Why Jake, do you trust them with Alisha?" I asked, slightly teasing and surprised at all that he would be willing to leave when he knew Rosalie and Alice was coming back.

I could hear his teeth grinding. "Not in the least but I want her happy and for the most part, I trust your judgment. I'll see you later."  
He said a quick goodbye to Alisha before disappearing out the door.

And just like that, it was only Alisha and I left. Was it bad of me that there was part of my mind that wished none of them would come back? That just wanted to go back to having a normal life, although now that I think about it since when did I ever have a normal one?

Alice and Rosalie beat Dad and Kathy home by about five minutes. They showed up at the door not only in a car and with suitcases but with take-out as well.

Alice sighed as she walked in, carrying the boxes. "It nice to be of use again now that he's gone."

I was sure she was referring to Jake. I didn't focus on that thought because I could tell by the smell that she had bought Chinese and I couldn't help but grin. I really hope they had lo mein.

When Dad and Kathy showed up I could see them do a double-take at the black car sitting in the drive-way before they both hurried in. Alisha met them at the door, not even giving them time to say hello before she was off.

"Guess what? Alice and Rosie stopped by to visit! It's been so long since I've been able to see them, they can stay the night, right? Today and tomorrow and maybe the day after and they can come to my competition too! They can all meet grammy and grandpa. They are coming too, right? I really hope they are so they can meet Rosie and Alice and they still have to meet Anny."

To be completely honest, both dad and Kathy looked a little overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught. Not to mention there was a tightness around their eyes that didn't relax.

"Alisha, you have to give them a moment to answer." I reminded her.

She clamped her mouth shut, although her cheeks puffed out as if she was still dying to say more.

"Okay, let's see." Dad started, closing his eyes for a moment. "What? That's nice. Maybe. If they want to. Sure and yes."

It took me a second to connect his answers with Alisha's questions but eventually I had it figured out. At the very least I commended him for being able to keep that all straight.

Alice popped up from the kitchen, smiling serenely. "I hope you don't mind. Rose realized she left some important stuff up here and I came with her. We figured that while we were up, we might as well stop in and visit." She explained.

Dad nodded. "I suppose if you girls would like to stay a few nights it would be fine. Gods knows Alisha would never forgive me if I said no."

He received a very serous glare from said girl before he waved it off, turning back to Alice. "You haven't met Kathy, I presume. She's my … she's a part of the family." He spoke after a second pause.

Alice nodded, reaching forward to shake her hand. "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

Kathy returned the smile. "Same. I knew your farther when he worked at the hospital."

I moved away from the group as they went through all the small talk and headed into the kitchen. I couldn't wait to dig in to the Chinese so I got plates and silverware out in the hopes it would spur everyone else into gear.

Thankfully within fifteen minutes everyone had settled down and filtered into the kitchen, filling their own plates before meandering into the living room, the only place big enough to hold everyone. Although I noticed that the look that both Dad and Kathy wore did not vanish, even after we were settling into the meal.

It was only as the we had ate most of our fill and were dipping into the fortune cookies that I brought it up. "Are you guys okay?"

Dad and Kathy glanced at each other before Kathy spoke, her words halting. "We had a busy day … one of our patients had a heart attack … he passed away and there wasn't anything we could do."

"I'm sorry," I spoke quickly though something still seemed off. This wasn't something new to them. It must always effect them but if it is causing them this much distress …

"I feel worse for Charlie." Dad spoke up. "It was his friend, Harry Clearwater."  
If I had been drinking something I would have spit it all over the table. Seth and Leah's father? I thought back to the one time I had met him, when him and Billy had walked through the door when we were down at Seth's. Oh, I hope they were okay, I wish I could do something for them.

"They've already started preparations for his funeral, Charlie said he would help with a lot of it. It his Sue hard not to mention her kids are still young. They wasn't even time for them to get to the hospital to say goodbye either."  
I started twittering my fortune cookie just for something to do in that moment. I felt bad for Leah and Seth most of all. Leah who so much had happened to already. It wasn't fair but then again nothing seemed to be fair these days.

After a second I broke it open, shoving half in my mouth as I pulled out the fortune. 'You will be invited to an exciting event.' I rolled my eyes at the vagueness of the cookie before setting it onto the table in front of me. Fortune cookies were always childish to me, simply because they were so vague they could apply to anything. I had the banquet tomorrow, Alisha's competition on Saturday and it there would be a funeral soon. Although I was sure the last one wouldn't be the 'exciting event.'

Beside me Alisha started reading her's out. "You will have a long and happy life."

Well, I hope so, especially after everything we've been through lately.

The rest of the night passed quickly and I waited for a moment that I could snag Alice for some privacy. I still needed to tell them about Victoria and at this moment I wanted to give Alisha as much time with Rosalie as she could get.

It wasn't until Dad and Kathy had gone to bed that I was able to drag Alice into my room.

"What's up?" She asked, an eyebrow raising in question.

"I need to tell you something that's been going on." I explained as I moved to my bed.

She followed after me and it was only after both of us had settled down that I started speaking. "So, you remember what happened in Disneyland?"

She gave me a look that practically screamed 'duh'. "Do you mean the part about you being chased by deranged vampires or ending up in the hospital because of it?" Her words were smothered with sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes. "Have you guys seen any sign of Victoria since then?"

Her eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline before she slowly shook her head. "Edward tried to track her down after what happened but the trail was months old, not to mention he isn't a tracker. Still he did end up following her for a few weeks before he gave up, he never made contact with her though."

I nodded, not surprised.

"What is this about anyways?" She asked, worry started to flow into her voice.

"Well, let's just say I have."

Her eyes narrowed into slits, her golden eyes going a flat black and for a second there was practically a visible aura around her that screamed otherworldly. "What happened?" Each word was stilted and hard. She was so not happy.

"She appeared in Alisha's room one night but the wolves chased her off. Since then she's been hovering around, trying to get to me. One time she sent another vampire after me and if it weren't for Laurent and Tanya who knew what was going on, he probably would have killed me then."

Her hands locked on my shoulders, her fingers almost digging into my skin before she flashed up into the middle of my room, pacing far faster than she should have been able to.

"Stupid. He's so stupid. I told him something like this would happen but he didn't listen. He was sure that I would be able to see anything that might be a dander to you but I didn't know about the wolves. With them around, it obscures so much, not to mention I can't see everything. If Tanya and Laurent have been looking for us for that long then why haven't I at least seen them?"

Yup, she was definitely not happy. She looked like she wanted to destroy something and her hands even twitched a few times but there wasn't anything around for her to do that to. Or the vampire around for her to do so to.

"It's just your luck. You were supposed to be safe with us gone and instead you run into a pack of werewolves just in time for a vampire to try and hunt you down."

I rolled my eyes at her words, although I couldn't blame her, I did seem to have the worst luck when it came to all of this. "It's not like you guys left so I would be safe. You left so I would stay human."

She paused, looking torn before picking up her pacing again.

"What else have I missed? What is Victoria's plan? I've tried looking into her, just in case but I only ever saw flashes of landscapes, none that I recognized. She must be on the move and deciding things as she goes." She groaned, running her hands through her hair. "I'm not used to being so useless. I don't like this."

"Now you know how Edward felt when he met me."

She grinned ruefully at my words before plopping back down onto the bed beside me. "Well, at least we are here now so if she shows up we can keep you safe."

Silence stretched between us and as we lay there, it almost felt like it had before they left, like we were just two friends having a sleepover. But it wasn't like that, they had left and their lives had continued, just like my own had.

"So what have you guys been up to?" I questioned before a thought struck me. "Did you ever look into what James said back in Disneyland?"

Alice sat up, happiness glinting in her eyes. "My name is Mary Alice Brandon." She informed me, her voice filled with pride at actually knowing it now.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mary." I told her, grinning cheekily.

She rolled her eyes before continuing. "I was born in 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi. My family wasn't very prominent but I still found their engagement in the old newspapers. My birth was there too, same as my little sister's. Her name was Cynthia and she has a daughter, my niece who is still alive and living in Biloxi. My death was also in the paper. I snagged my old records from the asylum and they matched. I found my tombstone."

There was a heavy silence where I wasn't sure what to say. So many emotions were playing over Alice's face: fondness, wonder, a wisp of nostalgia but there was also grief, betrayal and just a spark of rage.

"From what I can remember and what I found, I was nineteen or twenty when I was turned."

"At least you'll always be able to tease Edward about being younger." I suggested

There was a pause before she broke out in a wide grin.  
"It was somewhat surprising. We had always gone based on my body shape but I guess I'm just small in general." She said.

I laughed at her remark. "Did you go and visit your niece?"

Slowly she shook her head, looking almost wistful. "No, I wanted to but I wasn't sure how she would react or how to even go about doing it." She explained.

"Well, that's easy." I told her, shrugging. "You could have just told her you were doing research on your great-grandmother that you were named after her."  
She shot me a look at that before rolling her eyes.

"So where have you guys been since you left?" I questioned.

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "Around. We visited the Denali's for a little bit but it was too crowded so we went to a property we owned in Eastern Canada. It was a place we hadn't visited in a while and Esme wanted to make sure the property was still okay." She explained.

"Is that why it took you guys so long to get here?" I questioned, doing the math in my head. It had taken them a day and a half to get here running.

"Yeah. Of course a plane would have been faster but by the time we thought of it we were already a decent ways away. We didn't have any money or passports on us either so it would have only took longer in the end to go back and get here through that avenue." She explained.

I nodded, lying back in my bed and closing my eyes. Despite them being back right now, I had to wonder what would happen when they left again. They would have to do so if I was to remain human, right? What would happen with Alisha? Would this goodbye be easier for her than the last one had been or would it be worse? Would we see them ever again? What would happen with the other Cullens? They must have realized Alice and Rosalie were gone by now, especially if they didn't stop to tell them what was going on. Would they be showing up as well? Did I want them to? It would be nice to see Esme again, to joke with Emmett and have Jasper around again. But what about Edward? I was already annoyed enough with the fake one, did I want the real one back?

With all the thoughts running around in my head, I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I woke up the next morning.

Having Alice and Rosalie back around was slightly odd, not only because they had been gone so long but because everyone seemed to be avoiding the topic of how long they would stay. Of course it couldn't be long, school started back up for us on Monday but despite that Alisha kept coming up with more things we could all do together. She had enough on her to-do list to last for weeks and no one bothered to tell her that none of that would happen. It remained a tense silence that hung in the air whenever she brought it up.

Of course Jake was back early Friday morning, before we were even half way done with breakfast. Dad answered the door, inviting him in for what was left of the eggs and toast. It was all started to get crowded.

Jake though, it was obvious had heard about Harry. There were circles under his eyes, probably from a sleepless night and his short hair somehow seemed incredible messy. He didn't even glare at Rosalie as he came in, only looked towards Alisha for comfort.

When breakfast was completely finished, Dad and Kathy went up stairs to quickly get around. Kathy had some stuff that she needed to do today and Dad was going down to La Push with Charlie to help plan more of the funeral. They would both be back a little after lunch.

"Are you sure you guys will be all set without us?" Dad asked.

I rolled my eyes at his answer. "You act like we're kids. Rosalie is a legal adult, Alice and I are almost ones not to mention Jake is big enough to be."

He chuckled. "I just feel bad for leaving you guys home all week. We'll have the competition tomorrow at least."

"I'm sure Alisha won't even be able to sleep tonight. Just make sure you guys are back in time because I have the banquet tonight." I told him. Lauren would kill me if I was even late for it tonight, especially seeming I had missed it last year.

Dad and Kathy left shortly after that, off for their day and that was how I was left with two vampires, a werewolf and my little sister.

At least it started off well, that was until Alisha came back carrying a few boards games. We had watched so many movies and t.v shows lately that she was rightly bored with them. She put the stack of games on the table before turning to all of us.

"Which ones should we play?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, not caring. Alice didn't seem to mind either from the look on her face. When I turned back to the pile of games though it was to see Jake holding the board game for Candyland and Rosalie holding Snakes and Ladders.

They both glared as they noticed the other one.

"This is her favorite." Jake said, holding the game in front of Rosalie as if that would change her mind.

"We just played that last night so I'm sure Alisha would enjoy playing something else." Rosalie shot back.

"You can't play Candyland too much, it's a classic."

"So is Snakes and Ladders."

"We're playing this."

"No, we are not."

"Candyland."

"Snakes and Ladders."  
I started rubbing my temples. They had gotten progressively closer with each remark and were now face to face, only the board games, that each one was pretty near breaking with their grips, in between them.

"What about asking Alisha what she wants to play." I shot out.

They both turned to the girl as Alice took a seat on the couch, rolling her eyes.

"Don't you want to play this?" Jake asked, shooting Rosalie a superior look.

"Please, tell this mutt that you would rather play this?" She shot back, while managing to give Alisha a sweet smile.

Said girl had wide eyes and glanced to me, a clear look of 'help' on her face.

"Fuck it, we're playing Uno." I said, pushing all the board games away and grabbing the deck of cards. Vampire and werewolf glared at each other before sitting down, surprisingly snagging seats that were next to each. I paused for a second, considering whether this was a good idea or not.

Alice and Alisha both took a spot around the coffee table and reluctantly I sat, passing out seven cards to each player. I looked to my own hand. I had a blue reverse and 3, a green draw two, 7 and 8, a yellow 1 and a wild. Not a bad hand but seeming the opening card was red I didn't have the best of luck. At least it was Alice's turn first. She laid down a red 6 and then it was Rosalie's turn. She laid down a red reverse, shooting a smirk at Jake. He glared back as Alice laid down a red 7. I laid down my green 7 and Alisha grinned, laying down another green. Now it was Jake's turn and he quickly laid down a draw two, smiling wildly at Rosalie as she shot him a seething look.

Alice grinned as she laid down a reverse, sending the turn back to Rosalie who laid down a draw four. "Blue." She announced, smug.

Jake grit his teeth as he drew the cards and I started to regret suggesting this game. Although any other one that we played probably would have turned out the same. At the same time, I shot a small glare at Alice, sure that she had reversed it on purpose. She smiled wildly, doing her best to look innocent.

That was only the start of it. Rosalie and Jake seemed to make it their life goal to piss each other off. If I had to compare it to anything, it would be the way Naruto and Sasuke acted towards each other early on in their relationship. All they wanted to do was goad each other and at this point it was even starting to annoy Alisha.

After playing a few rounds of Uno, we gave up on it. They had just gotten to the point of making each other draw as many cards as they could. We tried Go Fish after that and they even managed to make turn that game into a competition.

When I had all I could take of card games, I turned on the t.v. just for something to drown out their bickering. Alisha sat next to me, ignoring both of them as well.

"They act like kids." She told me and I could help but laugh at the irony.

Neither of them noticed. "They're your friends." I replied to her.

She huffed. "They were your friends first, do something about them."

I rolled my eyes but stood anyways. "Who wants a snack? Either that or an early lunch?" I asked. It was almost eleven.

Jake perked up at the thought, forgetting about Rosalie for a second. "I wouldn't mind something. Got any marshmallows? We could have smores."

Well, it seemed like he had forgotten about her for a second.

She glared back, her hands going to protect her hair.

I rolled my eyes, heaving a sigh as I walked into the kitchen, completely ignoring their behavior at this point. Jake, I guess I couldn't really blame. He was only sixteen but come on, Rosalie was like in her 80's or 90's by now. She needed to act her age. Well, even then maybe not. She didn't need to be hobbling around with a walker.

Alice followed me in, probably hoping to get away from them as well. Instead of going for the cupboard, I just leaned against the counter, turning back to the only sane mythical creature that was here right now.

"Has Rosalie ever acted like this before?" I asked.

She grinned. "Not really. Sometimes she'll be playful with Emmett but she isn't usually this bad."

"Great."

"Well, it's not all her fault. Jacob does kind of stink." She told me.

"It's not like you smell any better shorty." Jake called from the other room.

I rolled my eyes. "You already got one Cullens mad at you, do you really want two?" I yelled back.

He didn't respond and I turned back to Alice. At this point I was already tired of this but it seemed like I was getting tired of everything lately. I needed a break although a vacation might be a better idea. Somewhere warm where I can swim in tropical waters, maybe with a dolphin. Somewhere that I can eat all the food I want, especially lots of bacon.

"It's actually kind of nice." Alice's voice pulled me from my little daydream.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Seeing Rose like this. She's always so haughty that it's nice to see her acting almost her age." She explained.

"Fine but if they get in a fight you're breaking it up."

She started to chuckle but it seemed to get stuck in her throat as her eyes glazed over. Even with her being gone for months I still recognized that look, she was having a vision. Most of the ones she ever had only lasted for a few seconds so I stood there, patiently waiting for her eyes to focus again. Instead, her face seemed to crumple in on itself and her chest started heaving, her breath coming in short, quick gasps.

The sound of it was familiar to me because I had experienced it not to long ago. Shit, could vampires even have panic attacks? Where was Carlisle when you needed him?

I moved over, setting my hand on her shoulder. "Alice, are you okay?"

She didn't say anything, instead reaching forward and latching onto my hand with a surprising amount of power. I could feel my bones creaking under the pressure and I was sure they wouldn't hold up under much more.

I bit my lip, breaking skin to keep from voicing the pain.

"What do you see?" I managed to squeak out, my voice an octave higher than it usually was.

"Volturi."

It was a word that I hadn't heard before, didn't even have any inkling to what it could mean. Before I could ask anything, Rosalie was standing next to me, her eyes trained on Alice. Her eyes were hard, her lips pressed together in a thin line and despite the blank face she wore, there was just a hint of fear swimming beneath it.

"Who are they?" I asked her, Alice still having her vision.

"They're like the royalty of our kind but they also act as a kind of police. They make sure everyone up holds the laws and they punish those who don't." She explained.

I could do nothing but blink in surprise. Vampires had laws? Since when and why had no one ever bothered to tell me this before? Alice had seen that I was going to be one of them but then again I had pretty much ignored her vision completely, refused to acknowledge what could have happened.

Alice blinked, her eyes focusing again though her breathing was still rather uneven.

"Why did you have a vision of them? What's going on?" Rosalie's voice was sharp and penetrating.

"The Volturi sent a tracker after Carlisle. The tracker said it's an invitation, the kings miss Carlisle and would love to have a visit from him but really they are checking in. They heard whispers that we let the secret out."

Both sets of golden eyes flickered to me and away before she continued. "Carlisle and Edward are already heading with the tracker to Italy."

I didn't understand most of what was being said, there was too much I didn't know but what I did understand was that it was my fault. They were being summoned because I knew what they were. Was that one of the laws? Don't let the humans find out? It would make since and if they broke it, what would happen to them?

Rosalie's face creased with worry, the fear more prominent. Behind her, I could see both Jake and Alisha hovering by the doorway. Alisha looked concerned, her blue eyes clouded but Jake looked about as lost as I probably did.

"What's going to happen?" Rosalie asked, her voice almost hollow.

"Aro has a gift similar to Edward's. He'll be able to know that we let the secret slip. When they find out, the tracker will come here, to gather evidence."

Again Alice's eyes flickered to me. Was I the evidence that the tracker would gather? How the heck would that work out?

Jake's jaw clenched at her words and I was sure his thoughts were along my own. "If they come we'll take care of him."

Alice whirled on him and I could see Aisha's eyes widen at the sudden display of speed.

"You don't understand." She practically yelled. "The Volturi are powerful and they possess gifts that make what you can do look like a child's card trick. They could kill us if they wanted to, just for us slipping up with Annabelle."

Jake looked about ready to retort but I spoke before he could. "Okay, little sister present that doesn't need to hear about death threats." I told them.

They all glanced to Alisha who looked incredibly pale in that moment. She was seeing too much, hearing too much. If they weren't careful there would be more than one person that that broken law would apply to.

"Alice, do you really think the Volturi will do that?" I questioned, my voice low enough so Alisha wouldn't hear.

She didn't even hesitate to nod. "But …" She bit her lip, looking slightly torn before she blurted everything out, at least being quite when she spoke.

"If you go, if you explain what happened, they might let it slide. If you promise and if they see what's will happen, they might be lenient."

I didn't miss her emphasis on the might.

"And if they don't?" I asked.

"We will all die."

My heart hammered in my chest as pale faces flashed through my mind. The Cullens … dead? Sure, there was a time when I wanted to do that to them, especially Edward but only I was allowed to. And I'm sure it wouldn't stop there. They would come after me, Victoria would be nothing compared to them and if they came here, they wouldn't just find me.

My eyes locked on Alisha's, the blue eyes that were clouded with fear and confusion. I had already done so much to keep her safe. Would it all be thrown away so quickly?

"If you come, there is a chance that we might survive but we might still die anyways. I'm being selfish asking this of you but I don't want my family to die." Alice's voice shook as she said the words.

I could understand her motivation. I would do anything to make sure Alisha stayed safe and if I had to leave to do so, to make sure more vampires didn't flood the area then I would do so. But even beyond that, I didn't want the Cullens dead. I hadn't decided how I felt, what I wanted to do but I knew I didn't want them dead.

"Will we get there in time?" I asked.

Alice blinked, surprise flickering through her eyes for only a fraction of a second. "Probably but we have to leave now."

I nodded and despite what I had just agreed to, I felt strangely calm. Perhaps I had finally snapped. I was throwing my life on the line for a family of vampires that had left us, left me behind. I might die but I was also doing this for my sister.

"I'll get your stuff packed. You have two minutes." She said before disappearing.

Alisha didn't even seem to notice, her eyes locked on me.

I turned to Rosalie. "You'll stay, right? You'll stay and work with the pack to protect Alisha from Victoria?"

She nodded, almost solemnly. Jake for his seemed to surprised in that moment to say anything.

"Are you leaving?" Alisha cried in surprise, a hint of outrage in her voice as her cheeks colored pink.

I paused, not sure what to say, how to make her understand. "I have to." I told her, not knowing what else to say.

"But you can't! What about my competition and meeting Grandma and Grandpa? You promised that you would meet them!" Her eyes were starting to fill up, glazing over with a film of tears.

"I'm sorry but something really important came up." I told her. I didn't expect her to understand but the look of betrayal that she wore on her face was still a punch in the gut.

"But you promised!" She wailed, the tears falling down her face.

I reached out, trying to wipe them away but she flung herself away, not allowing me to touch her. It stung more than I had expected it to.

"I'm sorry."

"Annabelle! Where the hell is your passport?!" I head Alice shout from upstairs.

"Why the heck would I ever need one?" I yelled back.

I could hear her groan from down here. When I turned back to Alisha, she was glaring now.

"Fine. Whatever! It's not like I even care. Be like everyone else, like Rosie and Jake and Mom. Leave just like they did."

I froze for a second at her words. I was doing exactly what they had done, exactly what Edward had done. I was breaking the promise I had made. In this instance, I was choosing Edward and Carlisle, heck, all of the Cullens over my sister but it was different. If I left, I was only missing her competition. I could go to the others. I could meet Kathy's parents at another time. If I stayed, not only would I be endangering my family, but I would be leaving the Cullens to die. I couldn't do that. No matter what I felt about them, I couldn't let them die.

Alice was back, holding a duffel bag that looked about ready to burst.

"Let's go."

I knelt down, in front of Alisha and I didn't bother trying to hug her. I knew she wouldn't let me. "I'm sorry but just like Rosalie and Jake, I promise I will come back. I love you."

She simply glared back.

"We need to leave." Alice ushered, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the door.

Jake seemed to unfreeze at that moment and I almost growled right at him when his hand snatched out to grab my other arm.

"Your going to risk your life for those leeches?" He asked and I could feel his hand shaking against my arm.

"We don't have time for this mutt," Alice shot back, glaring.

Jake ignored her. "Why?"

I wrenched my arm from his grasp, heading towards the door and not bothering to answer his question. Alice was right, we didn't have time for this. Instead I shouted to him as we ran for the car. "Just make sure you protect Alisha!"

I didn't look back to make sure he had heard or answered, just slammed the door behind me as Alice peeled out of the driveway, the tires squealing at an earsplitting volume.

Sorry if you expected some huge dramatics but at this point I honestly imagine that after all the shit hat Annabell has been through the past few weeks, she's at the point where she doesn't even really care anymore. She's at the point where she is literally just like 'fuck it'. It's that point that is only a few steps away from breaking. So no drama right now although there will be some in the next coming chapters. It's all the calm before the storm. I'll see you all next Thursday!


	48. Chapter 48: The Truth

griezz: To an extent she is unknowingly doing so although it's more that everything is just stressing her out than her purposefully doing so. It will get better after the Volturi arc though, I promise.

faultyfairytale: Glad you're enjoying it and here is the chapter. Thanks for the reviews a well.

ded1: Oh, I see. Hadn't thought of that much but I'll have to figure out some way to include it, even if I only mention it. And yes, he totally is.

So to the guest, not sure if you are all the same person so I'll kind of just address it here: thank you, yes country music, believe it or not, it's good because it tells a story, especially some of the older songs. So but no babies with Edward, that was something I really didn't want to happen in my story.

About the Jacob comment, at no point does Annabell lead Jake on. She is purely friendly to him and when she realizes that he has a crush on her, she shuts him down so no, she does not drag him into a an awkward love triangle.

Also, don't fucking tell me I ruined this story by following the plot. I told at the beginning that I was sticking to the bigger things and that meant that they were going to Italy.

Thank you to lizzy2000, Nikky Black and silent-reader-220 for the reviews.

Okay, now you guys can have the story. Enjoy.

Chapter 48: The Truth

"You want me to what?" I asked, incredulously.

"You need to drive, especially because I have to forge a passport for you." Alice said, shooting me a look.

After we had jumped into the car, Alice had flew down the road to the Cullen house. She had disappeared only to reappear five seconds later holding a passport in her hand. She had explained that it was one of Esme's and that she was going to somehow forge it so I could use it. I didn't have time to ask how she planned on doing that because the next thing out of her mouth was that I would have to drive.

"I can't drive fast like you guys can. I'll crash that car before we even get out of the driveway." I exclaimed.

She shot me a glare as she climbed in the back seat, spreading a bunch of materials around her. "Too bad."

I groaned, running my hand through my hair before climbing in the front. Despite how much I wanted to protest, I knew she was right. We didn't have the time for it, not if we wanted to catch the flight in time to get to Italy.

I couldn't help but groan a second time, buckling up and turning the car on. I put it in gear and just barely tapped the gas. The car shot forward and I was barely able to hit the brake in time before we would have careened into a tree.

"Alice!" I yelled, desperately.

"Deal with it!" She shot back.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. I did my best to maneuver the driveway but it was taking too long. I was crawling along, inching around the curves. They seriously needed to do something about this driveway. Why not just cut the trees and make it a straight shot, that would have been so much easier. "You know this would be a lot better if I was driving my truck or the motorcycle." I shot back.

"Too slow."

I rolled my eyes, thankful that by now we were on the open road. It was a little easier to drive as we heading for the Port Angeles airport. It took a while and a couple ran stop signs for me to get a handle on the car, though by the time we reached Port Angeles I was driving well above the speed limit. If the groans that Alice was making was anything to go by, it still wasn't fast enough for her standards. She had to deal with it though. I didn't have the same senses and reflexes they did. I couldn't push this car to the max like they probably could and did do.

In the end, we just barely made the flight and then we were left sitting, waiting for it to take off. The pace of it all seemed immensely slow, especially compared to how fast we had been traveling in the past hour.

Thankfully even with the sluggish pace we didn't have long until we were taking off. Almost as soon as we were up in the air, Alice picked up the phone on the back of the seat in front of us. She got a look from the stewardess but she didn't say anything.

"Jasper!" I heard Alice say before she started explaining the situation. I blocked most of it out simply because I had already heard it. I didn't need to hear about either of her vision again, about how Rosalie is in Forks with Alisha or that we were going to try and get things straightened out in Italy.

Okay, well I did listen for a little bit. Apparently her and Rosalie were supposed to have been on a four day hunting trip which is why no one had bothered to ask or call them about where the heck they were.

After a while she said goodbye and hung the phone up. That was one thing I was glad of right now. My phone was turned off which means I wouldn't get any calls from Dad or Lauren. Is it bad that I think I was more afraid of what Lauren was going to do than of what Dad was?

"So who exactly are the Volturi?" I asked quietly so no one around us would hear. I wanted to know everything I could about what exactly was going to happen, about who we were going to meet.

"Rosalie wasn't lying when she said they are like royalty and the police force. There are the three kings: Aro, Marcus and Caius and two of them have wives. Those five make up the family."

I blinked in surprise. "The way you guys talked made it sound like it was a lot bigger." I told her.

"That's just the family." She said, giving me a look. "After that there are guards, nine that are stationary, then the inner and outer ones that sometimes change. Most of them have powerful gifts as well and were hand picked because of it."

"So how many exactly?" I asked, just for clarification.

She paused. "I'm not entirely sure."

"And the law you broke was letting me know what you guys are?" I questioned. I had already come to that conclusion but I wanted to make sure my guess was accurate.

She nodded. "It's worse though because we are so different than the others of our kind. We always have eyes turned on us so we need to be impeccable, above reproach with what we do."

"Why does it matter so much? You guys can't be the first to let it slip."

"No, we are not but usually the humans are killed when they find out. It matters so much because we live differently. Carlisle theories that because of our diet we can live easier together. Most vampires really only live in groups of two at the most, even three like James's coven was is rare. For a coven to be this big and have the powers that we do, it's a threat to them. If they wanted to they could use this excuse to kill all of us just so they won't ever have to worry about us deciding to stand against them."

That was not an answer that I wanted to hear. I sighed, rubbing my temples at the oncoming headache. As soon as this whole mess was over, if I survived that long, I was going to go home and sleep for a week. No mythical creatures allowed.

I wonder, was last year as bad as this one has been so far?

I tried to remember but apart from being hunted, last year didn't seem nearly as stressful. I wanted to snort at that though. It's pretty bad when dating and being friends with vampires is my definition of down time.

I really needed a good tumbling session right now. That would help with the stress. Maybe I could sign up for a couple private lessons when I get back. That would be nice.

"I'm sorry."

Alice's words pulled me from my thoughts. I lifted an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"For dragging you into all of this I mean."

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's not exactly your fault. I mean you didn't force the secret on me. I was the one who kept badgering you guys about it until I got answers."

She bit her lip, looking torn but in the end she didn't say anymore.

The flight dragged on and I found myself glancing out the window, thankful for every far away mile that slipped by underneath us. It was hours later we finally started landing. We had to run to catch our connecting flight but that was better than having to wait. Thankfully they didn't look twice at the passport that Alice had made but that might have been because of the bills she had hidden under the cover.

As soon as we were on the plane though, it was just another waiting period as everyone was settling in. The speed that everyone was moving at was almost achingly slow but eventually the plane got ready for take off. I watched out the window as the ground started to speed by before it became farther away. When we were finally in the air, Alice took the time to look into Carlisle and Edward. She settled back into the seat, her eyes glazing over.

I quickly looked around to make sure no one was paying any attention. Although I was used to Alice being like this, it might stand out, especially because she wasn't blinking.

"They are already approaching the Volturi. We are half a day behind them." She explained, her eyes still distant.

"How are they traveling so fast?" I asked. It's only been seven hours and it would take us twelve just to get to Italy.

"They have a private jet, not to mention they flew directly to Volterra while we will be landing in Florence."

I sighed in frustration.

"Why don't you try and get some rest. I'll wake you if anything happens." She suggested.

I was sure I wouldn't be able to but still I settled into the seat, doing my best to relax. It didn't help though. During the short time we had been on the ground I had turned my phone on. I had a bunch of missed calls, voice mails and texts from Dad and Lauren.

I was worried about their reactions when I got back and about what Rosalie had told them about my disappearance. I mean it's not like she could say that I had flown off to save her vampire brother and father from getting killed by vampire mafia. I wanted to roll my at the image. On top of that, there were other things to worry about as well.

What if Victoria showed up again, trying to get to me? What if I wasn't there for her to find? Would she go after someone else? Would Rosalie and Jake be able to work together if she did show up?What if things went south in Italy and I never came back? What if the Volturi still sent someone to Forks, just to make sure no one else knew their secret? What would happen when we landed? What would happen when I saw Carlisle? When I saw Edward? What if …

There were too many thing to think about, to worry about. I didn't know how I was supposed to get any sleep with everything going through my mind and even though I felt mentally tired, my body was still too keyed up. Carlisle and Edward were in danger, Alice and I would be in danger soon. Knowing all of this was causing adrenaline to course through my body with no way to get rid of it. I was so hectic in that moment that it almost felt like I could run to Italy faster than this plane could fly me there. Still, I wasn't stupid so instead I just sat there, eyes closed and legs bouncing annoyingly against the seat.

Alice reached out at some point and shook my shoulders. I forced my eyelids open, noting that somehow, most of the flight had passed. Outside the window I could see just a hint of the sun rising over the horizon.

She snapped it closed before she looked to me, her eyes hard.

"What's going on?" I asked, my heart starting to thud quickly in my chest. What if the Volturi already decided that they were guilty? What if we were already too late?

"Carlisle and Edward have already talked with the three kings. Despite what happened, they are torn. They don't want to kill any of us, they are interested in our powers and Carlisle is their friend." She explained.

"So are they letting it slide?" I asked. Maybe we would land just so that we could turn around and head home. That would be nice although I probably wasn't that lucky.

She scoffed though there was a wistful look on her face. "I wish. They want to hear all sides of the stories which means having you there. Edward outright refused for that to happen but it's not like his opinion actually matters when it comes to their decision. Carlisle asked for some time to discuss things which they granted. They are giving them a few hours to decide which of them will come to fetch you before the Volturi just sends the tracker."

I snorted slightly. "And what do you think they will do when they get to Forks and see that I'm not there?" I questioned.

"I'm just hoping we will be there fast enough so we won't have to worry about it." There was a pause for her before she spoke again. "I really am sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "We already went over this. It's not your fault."

That torn look was back in place. "Yes it is."

My eyes widened at her remark before they narrowed. "What do you mean?"

She hesitated before speaking. "Edward is going to kill me but this has gone on long enough." She said, almost to herself but still loud enough for me to hear.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, an edge to my voice.

She wavered for only a moment before she spoke. "I lied. Well, not just me but Edward and I."

I narrowed my eyes further, trying to figure out what exactly she had lied about. It couldn't be this trip, Alice had truthfully been afraid for the lives of her family. The consequences if we messed up would be severe so I knew it wasn't this she was talking about so what else could she mean?

"When we left back in the fall, it was because I had a vision of you being able to stay a human. In reality, your future has not changed."

Her wording was off. Did that means that it did not change from the original vision or from the one that she had of me being human since her and Rosalie had returned? Why was she being cryptic about this to begin with?

"Just tell me what's going on." I ordered.

"It was all a lie. There was no vision. Your future has not changed. We simply left to protect you."

"From the beginning please." I said between my clenched teeth. My head was really starting to hurt with all this information, not the mention if what she said was true … I bit my lip against the heat that bloomed in my stomach.

"The first day of school where everything went wrong, that was the start. You got hurt multiple times because of us and although most of it was minor, it didn't change the fact that it still happened. Edward was right when he said we were getting too comfortable around you, that we were forgetting our own strengths. We've come to think of you as family so we sometimes forget that you are still human. Because of that Edward created the lie that everyone would leave for. We all knew how much you loved your family and it was easy to see that you were scared of becoming one of us. He told everyone that I had a vision of you staying human if we left so that's what we did. We left to protect you from ourselves, to give you time to be human before it was over." She explained.

That stupid jerk. That stupid, mother-fucking, blood-sucking, cock-guzzling asshole. I was so going to kill him. I was going to go to Italy, save his butt, drag him back to Forks and kick his ass, tear him apart and burn his corpse. I might even let Jake help, I'm sure he would have fun with that in the least. Then, after all that was done, I was going to bring him back to life so I could do it all over again and make him clean up the mess.

"And you and Edward were the only ones who knew this?" I clarified.

She nodded.

I might do the same to Alice too. If all the other Cullens left so that I could stay humans, then I didn't blame them anymore. I was only ever really mad about how they had done it, especially when it came to Alisha. They left to give me what I had wanted, what they thought they could give me but it had all just been a lie. All those months, of Alisha being sad, of dealing with the rage, of trying to cope, they were all for nothing. All because of a stupid lie so they could keep me safe from themselves. I wanted to scoff but my jaw was clenched too hard to do so.

If they had stayed, Victoria would probably be dead by now, Jake might have been able to stay a human, so many things would be different if they just hadn't been so stupid.

"Why did you go along with it?" I asked. The words were uttered through clenched teeth and now that I took the time to notice it, my hands were balled into fists, my nails digging into my palms almost hard enough to break the skin.

"Because he asked me to and he is my brother."

The words were enough to bring me down a notch, to loosen my grip and actually think past all the emotions.

"I know what he was doing was wrong and I didn't agree with it. He lied to everyone: our family, to you and Alisha and it wouldn't change anything, only give you some time with your family without us around. Of course he thought he was protecting you like the prick he can be but in the end it came down to the fact that he's my brother. We've always stuck together, even more so than everyone else. Our gifts put us apart from all the others, it's not easy seeing the future or hearing thoughts. We are the freaks among the vampires, so when he asked me to do this, I couldn't say no."

I sighed, the rage dimming to a controllable level as I let the breath out. I could understand that, even if I didn't like it. I couldn't say no to Alisha, couldn't deny her from seeing Jake, couldn't deny her anything really. Alice had chosen her family over her friend, the same as I had done. I couldn't blame her for making the same choice that I would have done but I could still be pissed with her and royally pissed at Edward. I was still going to kill him.

"Well then if my future never changed, if I'm still going to be one of you then why are we even going on this trip? Couldn't Edward just explain what's going on and it would all be good?" I questioned.

"Edward and Carlisle could and in fact, they did but the Volturi won't accept it. They said they were just being safe, being thorough, which is why they are insistent on you being there. You would have made this trip either way but it's not only that, they want to meet you. It's not everyday that someone has a gift that is strong enough to be detected while they are still human and that's not even mentioning the fact that you can control it. There's no telling what you will be able to do after you've been changed. You've intrigued them and it's not something that happens often. Not to mention, at the very least they want reassurance that you will become one of us."

"So then saying that all of us could die …" I started. I mean if this was only because they wanted to meet me, which was stupid reason for this trip anyways, were any of us really in danger?

"It still a possibility. In the end, we still broke the law so if they want to, they could kill us. If for any reasons they see us as a threat, they will not stop to use this against us."

It felt like lead was settling into my stomach as it really hit how serious this was, how dangerous the Volturi were. But it wasn't only because of that, it was the fact that my future had never changed.

"We only have a little longer until we land so you should really try and sleep."

I didn't even bother to say that it was impossible. Instead I simply ignored Alice's words.

I was going to lose Alisha, no matter what. I was going to lose Dad and Kathy, Lauren, Angela. I would lose all of them and it hurt more than I thought possible.

When the Cullens left I had truly believed that they were leaving so I could have a future with my family. I had planned on that, planned on being there to see Alisha grow, to see Dad and Kathy, to be an Aunty and maybe even a mother if I ever decided to adopt. I had planned on going to college, on continuing to live my life but now, for a second time it was being ripped away.

I would be a vampire, at some point and probably soon than I would ever like if Alice's visions hadn't changed. Well, at the very least I would actually be on level footing with Victoria if that did happen. If I couldn't be around to watch Alisha grow then I could very well make sure she would have the chance to. No person or mythical creature would ever be able to lay a finger on her if that was going to be the outcome.

"Annabell?"

"Yes?" I asked, not even bothering to look at her in the moment.

"How apposed to grand theft auto are you?"

My eyes cracked open as I eyed her warily. "What do you mean?" I asked.

She studied my face before waving it off. "Nothing, just when we land I want you to make your way to the entrance of the airport. I'll pick you up there."

I didn't have much time to consider her words because the seat belt sign started flashing as a voice came over the speaking saying that we would be landing soon. I buckled up, still eyeing Alice apprehensively.

I really should have worried because less than twenty minutes later as I stood out front of the airport, a sleek yellow car screeched to a stop in front of me. The passenger side door flung open and I could barely see Alice in the dark interior.

"Get in."

I didn't waste a second as I threw the bags in the back seat before clambering into the front. Before the door was even closed, Alice took off, the force of the start slamming it shut.

"Wow," was all I could say.

Alice only grinned, looking like she was having just a tad too much fun in that moment.

"Could you have picked a worse car to steal?" I asked after a few seconds. I was doing my best to not imagine how much this thing actually cost. Probably more than I would ever be willing to spend on a car, ever.

"The question is could I have picked a faster one and the answer to that is no." She said as the speedometer inched higher for emphasis.

"I guess as long as you don't start hitting pedestrians then we'll call it good."

"And dirty this nice car, not ever."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that so I didn't, only turning on my phone. Of course I had no service whatsoever here but I still had all the text messages that were waiting for me.

Which ones to start with first, Dad or Lauren? Probably Lauren just because I really didn't want to see what Dad had said yet, although I could just about guarantee that I was grounded when I got back.

 _Hey, do you want to come over and get ready for the banquet together?_

 _Hello?!_

 _Annabell, you better answer._

 _Why aren't you picking up? No one picked up at your house either._

 _Annabell Evans, you better be at our banquet tonight or else._

 _I can't believe you didn't show up. There is no excuse you could use that would justify you skipping out on the banquet two years in a row. I swear if somehow you disappeared on another trip with the Cullens you are dead, especially if you come back hurt again. This is complete bullshit._

I snorted at how accurate she was in her last text, although I really hope that this one didn't turn out like the last one did. I don't know how I would explain that to my dad, actually I don't know how to explain any of this to my dad to begin with.

Speaking of which, I only had one text from him.

 _You are in so much trouble young lady._

If it weren't for the fact that he never called me that then I would have laughed.

According to my phone it was only 3:30 in the morning back in Forks. In a few hours, Alisha, Dad and Kathy would be getting up. They would be getting ready to go to the competition and Alisha would look adorable in her uniform. Rosalie would probably be the one to curl her hair.

I wonder how they would do? With Alisha's tumbling skills we had been hoping for first place but we didn't know the skills of the other teams. I hope that Alisha would be fine, that what happened wouldn't affect her performance. I wish I could see her, see the first time she takes the mats. But I will have to settle for the second time she takes it because no matter how much I hate to admit it, this was more important.

I glanced to the clock on the dashboard of the car, noting that it was almost approaching noon.

"So have you given any thought to what's going to happen when we get there? Like how we are going to find the Volturi for instance." I suggested.

Alice merely shrugged. "The entire city is patrolled by vampires so we just have to find a pair."

"What do you mean it's patrolled by vampires?" I questioned, eyeing her.

"Ever since the Volturi claimed Volterra they have kept it clear of any outside vampires. There is actually no hunting allowed inside it's walls so it is one of the safest cities you can find, from vampires anyways."

I snorted at the thought. "And here I thought this trip was going to be dangerous."

Alice rolled her eyes as she passed a car in front of us. Within a few minutes, we sped around a curve and then there, in the distance, on the top of a hill I could see the city. I was sure I could see what was once and might still be a castle surrounded by shorter brick buildings. Around all of it, fencing the city was a tall, brick wall. It almost looked like it belonged in a fairy tale and if it wasn't for the rows of cars I could see parked along the entrance, I would say that we had taken a step back in time.

Next to me, Alice snorted. "Of course, it's Saint Marcus day."

"Am I supposed to know what that is?" I ask.

"It's a festival. Father Marcus – the Marcus of the Volturi, in fact – claimed to have driven all the vampires away from the town a long time ago. As the story goes he was killed by one of them in Romania and he became a saint. Once a year they celebrate him. It is where all the legends about crosses and garlic come from but of course Marcus never died, never even left the city in fact." She explained.

I let out a small chuckle at that. We were going to have a meeting with a dangerous group off vampires on the day they celebrate the man who supposedly drove them all away. Tell me I wasn't the only one who saw the irony.

The closer we get to the city, the more that Alice is forced to slow down. The traffic is heavier here and despite her best efforts, she can't pass anymore cars. She groaned loudly when she realized this.

"I don't understand." I say, trying to take her mind of the current predicament. "I know we want to get there before the Volturi send the tracker after me just so he doesn't end up in Forks but we're almost there. Does it really matter that much?"

"We need to get there before Edward and Aro meet up again." She says, glaring at the tan car that we were stuck behind.

"Why?"

"The whole reason Edward came up with this lie was to keep you safe from our kind. If you were to be dragged here, what exactly would happen?" She asked, her teeth clenched together.

"I would be thrown into a pit with your kind." I supplied. Okay, perhaps that wasn't quite what would happen but it was close enough.

"Exactly."

In front of us, a man was waving all the cars away, trying to get them to turn around and go park so the people could walk into the city. Alice ignored him, driving around as she approached another man by the gate. The one she had just passed was waving frantically at the car behind us so they didn't do the same things.

"If we don't get to him first and Aro keeps pushing for you to be there, which he will, Edward has some very colorful words to say which might just guarantee his death." She explained. "Even Carlisle being there won't stop him."

I blinked, shock washing through me. What the hell? What was wrong with him right now? It was like he had a death wish. Someone needed to beat some sense into him, heck give me something strong enough and I would do it myself or maybe I would just use my gift to yell at him until he got the message.

In that moment, my fingers were itching to grab something, a bat, a rock, hell even one of the bricks from the walls to hit him with until he stopped be so stupid.

Jesus, why have I been so violent lately? First I was chasing Jake around with a broom and now I'm imagining beating Edward with a brick. I hope it's just other people's stupidity that's bringing it out of me and it will all go away as soon as everyone smartens the fuck up.

Alice hit the gas and I realized I had missed an entire exchange between her and the guard. She drove into the city, her horn blaring at the pedestrians in the street.

"Remember you're not allowed to hit people." I reminded her as she narrowly avoided some man who just about refused to get out of the road. "You lose points for that."

She growled in reply, forcing the car to go just a tad bit faster upon the cobbled streets.

"Do you even know where we are going?" I asked.

Alice glanced to me before taking a sharp turn down a side street, barely big enough for the car to fit down but at the very least there were no people here to avoid.

"Edward and Carlisle entered through the front door but of course it was night at that point. We'll have to find a more secluded entrance to the castle but by the time we get there I'm hoping we would have run into others."

I was sure she wasn't talking about humans.

The castle was at the back of the city and by the time we were coming upon it, Alice was gripping the steering-wheel tight enough to make it creek. Despite the entire situation we were in, I had to smile at the fact that all of the Cullens seemed to have a habit of destroying them.

I could see the entrance from where we were now and I could also see that the gates were closed and bathed in sunlight. Alice swung the car to the side, going down another street that ripped the mirror off of my side of the car. At least we were following along the perimeter of the castle wall now.

It was as we were approaching the darkest part of the street that was complete shadows that two hooded figures seemed to appear out of no where. Alice had just enough time to slam on the breaks, the wind from our abrupt stop ruffling the cloaks of the figures.

My heart was pounding in my chest and I honestly didn't know if it was because of Alice's driving or the cloaked people standing in front of us. After a second thought, I would probably have to go with her driving. Rosalie could stick with driving from now on, heck, even my driving wasn't as heart-attack-inducing as her's was.

Alice didn't waste any time as she climbed out. That was a little harder for me to do seeming I had to shimmy through the door before I could join her at the front of the car. When I did, I was slightly surprised to see her smiling serenely, completely relaxed.

"Let me guess, another Cullen?" One of the cloaked figures asked. His voice had a hint of amusement but also a sharp edge malice.

Both figures were about the same size, although one seemed a tab bit bulkier than the other. Still, that was the only thing I could see of either of them. The cloaks were made of heavy fabrics, so thick that the sunlight would never be able to penetrate and so generously cut that it brushed the ground beneath them. The hoods were wide as well, allowing them to hang over most of the face and completely obscuring what was left in shadows.

"I believe that Aro wishes to meet us." Alice responded, not seeming perturbed in anyway. She blinked before the one that had spoken started to grumble and then without another word, he turned and started walking away.

The one that had been silent so far gestured for us to follow the first. Alice reached out, taking my hand as we walked side-by-side. The last one took up the rear and I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine as he did.

We were led in silence down the alley into another, sticking to the dark shadows until we came to a dead end. Well, it would have been a dead end if it weren't for a small nook I only noticed after the first cloak stepped up to it. A white hand reached out, nails digging into the stone and a loud grating sound was heard as the stones were moved wide enough apart to allow us to squeeze through. The cloak figured had to turn sideways to fit through the gap.

Alice hesitated when she saw this, glancing at me for only a second before she slipped in behind, however she was able to just walk right in.

In that one second that she was gone and I had yet to go, I swear I could feel someone's breath on my neck.

I did my best to look like I was simply walking through the hole rather than scrambling. As soon as I was next to Alice again, I latched onto her arm. I was not going to left alone like that again. They would have to pry my cold, dead hands from her arm.

After the last one was through he paused to push the stones back into place and then we were surrounded in darkness. I allowed Alice to guide me, closing my eyes to allow my other senses to focus more. Whatever we were walking on, stone? concrete? seemed to be clear so at least I wasn't tripping over anything, either that or Alice was just guiding me so I wasn't. My shoulder was also brushing against a wall, still stone I think, and I was sure Alice's was doing the same. We were in a narrow passage it seemed. The air felt dry and all I could smell in that moment was dust. The only thing I could hear was the scuffling of my shoes against the ground and my own heartbeat. I'm sure they could all hear it. Add it all up and it made for a rather eerie atmosphere.

I wasn't sure how long we walked for but eventually Alice pulled me to a stop. I blinked my eyes open but it was still pitch black, that was until light flooded in. My eyes watered at the sudden change before I noticed that a small wooden door had been opened in front of us. Alice and I squeezed through it together seeming I was still determined not to be leave her side.

The place we had stepped into was a hall, a bit bigger than the space we had been in previously. It was rather plain, a brown rug covering the floor and bland walls. There were a few doors that I could see but none of them were opened so I had no clue to where they might go. Hopefully not more dark tunnels.

The two cloaked figures took a second to pull their hoods back, allowing their pale skin to gleam in the light. The one in front that had spoken earlier had short, dark hair, cropped close to his skull. He glanced back and if it weren't for the dangerous smile he wore, he would almost remind me of Emmett.

The one behind us seemed a bit more reserved with his blank face, although his dark hair was long enough to brush his shoulders. He met my gaze, giving me a slight nod before he turned back to looking straight ahead. Despite the difference in look and attitude, it was the one behind me that gave me the chills.

After a moment we continued walking, taking turn after turn, each hall becoming just a tad more ornate than the last. Eventually we came to what would probably be dubbed as a grand hallway. The rug underneath us was red and so plush that it muffled the sound of my own footsteps. The walls were adorned with paintings, tiled designs, intricate metalwork and I swear I even saw a couple of cool looking torches. The whole place looked like it was a set out of some Victorian movie.

At the end of the hall that we were approaching was a pair of wide double doors that looked to be made from gold. We stopped just before it though as the person in front slid a piece of paneling out of the way. Behind it was a thick oak door. If another tunnel was behind it, I was so not going to be happy.

After it was opened we were ushered inside. Thankfully it wasn't another tunnel. Instead it was an antechamber, wide and spacious, although I could see just a hint of moisture dripping down the sides. Towards the end it opened up, becoming a wide, circular room with windows high up in the walls, a turret maybe?

There were three wooden thrones spaced evenly apart at the far side of the room and the floor seemed to slope ever so slightly to the middle where there was a drain. The whole place was filled with people or vampires to be more precise but as soon as my eyes landed on the one nearest to me, everything else faded away.

Edward stood there, his scowling face looking none to happy.

My hand twitched and in that moment, I really wished I had taken the time to grab a brick.

Okay, sorry for the little rant at the beginning but I've gotten a couple of reviews from people saying I ruined this story by sticking with new moon. I understand that this wasn't the best book in the series but I've already said that I was sticking to most of the main plot, not to mention Edward leaving was a big part of his character of him being overprotective. Annabell being there instead of Bella doesn't mean he is going to change that much but Annabell reactions to him coming back definitely will. Other than that the thing that annoyed me the most is that the people leaving those reviews didn't even really give me a reason. Was it the new plot? That Edward is still his same old self? They didn't give me reason, just said that I ruined it. If you are not happy with something then please tell me, I'd rather know exactly what bothered you rather than just having 'you ruined this story'.

Anyways, on another note, we are only twelve reviews away from getting an extra chapter (it's already typed up and everything) so as soon as I get those twelve, I'll be posting again so everyone do your best to leave a review. We are almost at 300! You have no clue how happy that makes me. Okay, hope you all enjoyed and I hope I'll see you all sooner than next Thursday.


	49. Chapter 49: The Volturi

lizy2000: it definitely is but that also doesn't mean he was right to do the things he did.

ameliabedelia24: Really? I threw my book at the wall when he left. Glad you're enjoying it though.

Tibricel Tibby: Annabell will definitely get her chance to give it to them but it won't be until the next couple chapters that it actually happens.

griezz: Annabell really does know this, she was just trying to lighten her nerves about it just a tiny bit with the joke. I also can't wait until that starts playing out, especially when it comes to Alisha's revenge.

Clara: Thank you X4. I'm glad you are enjoying it and even with those few bad reviews, I am and always will be proud of what I have done with this. I never imagined that it would get this long when I started the story. I also noticed that I messed that up but I haven't found the time yet to go back and fix it, maybe when I hit summer vacation.

darknight: It was mainly just because she was there when Edward wanted her no where near the Volturi and just in advance, sorry, sometimes the cliffhangers just happen.

Thank you to guest, sheridan111000 and Hmm. We got to 302 reviews. Woohoo. That made me so excited. You guys are all friggin awesome and I hope you enjoy the chapter, a lot happens in it, especially when it comes to Annabell's gift.

Chapter 49: The Volturi

As soon as the impulse to hit him left, others quickly arose, each one so different that I couldn't decide on any one in particular so instead I just stood there. I'm sure that I looked undeniably stupid in that moment but I couldn't help it, could only stand there as each emotion warred within me.

Part of me just wanted to stare at him, to take in every feature that I had missed, to make sure that this was the real Edward and not just another fake one. I wanted to memorize his face, commit ever line and curve to my memory, everything from his lips that were pressed into a thin line to his eyes, that despite the hardness to them, were filled with a warmth as he gazed at me.

I wanted to start screaming at him, with both my power and my own voice. I wanted him to know exactly what he had put me through, put Alisha through with his lie. I wanted him to feel every moment of pain, anger, betrayal and confusion I had felt during those long months. I wanted to feel the words grating upon my vocal cords, to see the reaction each one had upon him.

I wanted to reach out and feel him, to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. I wanted to run to him, to throw my arms around him. I wanted bury my face into his chest and breath in his own unique scent. I wanted to feel his cool hands running through my hair, his fingers entwined with my own like they used to be.

I wanted something to throw at him, to see and hear each object make impact even though it probably wouldn't hurt him. An object for every time I felt pain over him leaving, every time I had to listen to Billy's enthusiastic voice, to Jessica's scathing remarks.

I wanted to ask him why, to have him tell me why he left even though I already knew the story. I wanted to hear him tell me, to hear his voice, his reasons. I wanted to know every thought that went through his head as he was coming up with the stupid idea.

I wanted to blame it all on him, to tell him it was his fault that all of this was happening. That it was his fault that Alice saw my future the way it was, that it was his fault that Alisha was stuck to a life filled with mythical creatures, that it was his fault I was missing her competition and had to skip out on missing Kathy's parents again. I wanted to pile everything upon him, to remove the weight from my own shoulders. Maybe then everything would go back to the way it should be.

All the emotion, each urge was pilling up within me. I could feel them, filling up my body, every crevice and space I had until there was no more room. They were sloshing in my stomach, crawling up my throat until it was ready to explode.

"Ah, Alice and Annabell, what a nice surprise!"

The voice was one I had never heard before but still, it was filled with such warmth and fondness that it took me by surprise, pulled me back from the edge I had been about to fall off from. No, it didn't pull me back, just simply gave me a hand, something for me to grab onto. It stopped my descent, if only for a few minutes and gave me something to focus on, something that would keep all the emotion away for the time being.

I tore my eyes away from the near black ones I had been caught by and looked towards the sound of the voice.

A man stood in front of me, smiling in a way I could only describe as fatherly. He had long black hair that swept down to touch his shoulders. His eyes, a burgundy red, had a milkiness to them, like I had seen in some elderly people who suffered from cataracts. His skin seemed strange as well, it was translucent, like I should be able to see the veins beneath them and almost papery-thin. At least that was how it looked. He had a warmth that surrounded him and the way he was looking at me almost seemed as if we were old friends. Despite all that, there was something that lurked in his eyes, a sharp hunger that contrasted with everything else about him.

"I was wondering if you would show up but I must say I did not expect you so soon." He continued, not seeming to care that we hadn't replied to his early comment. "Felix, Demetri, thank you for bringing our visitors in but wouldn't one of you be so inclined to go and retrieve my brothers? I'm sure they would love to see such a happy reunion."

"Of course, Master." One of them spoke, though I didn't turn to see which one.

At the same time, part of me wanted to scoff. I wouldn't quiet call this a happy reunion. I resisted the urge to look back towards Edward and instead kept my eyes firmly planted on the vampire that still had a wide smile plastered upon his face.

"Now if you don't mind I would like to hear the whole story of you arriving here so soon." He said, turning towards Alice. "From what I hear of from Edward, you should have been on a hunting trip until today. That would have hardly given you time to go and scoop up Annabell before coming here. Your gift must be just as powerful as Edward seems to think."  
"Hardly, you must know that I cause just as much trouble as I cure." She said, flashing him a radiant smile. "But if you must know, I was already visiting with Annabell when Edward and Carlisle got their invitation."

"I see and yet so modest. I must say that I've seen some of your exploits and they are simply amazing. I've never seen anything like it."

I was not afraid to admit that I was completely lost. From what Alice had said, I had assumed she had never met these people and I know for a fact I hadn't. At the same time, I couldn't see Carlisle or Edward giving away so much information as to make this vampire feel like we were friends. Either that or he just acted this way to everyone.

He must have seen my confusion because he suddenly gave a slight cry of displeasure. "Oh you must forgive me. I realize we haven't been properly introduced but, you see, it just feels like I already know you. Edward introduced all of us, in a way, yesterday when he and Carlisle arrived. It seems we share a similar talent."

At that I couldn't help back glance back at Edward, my eyebrows raised in question. When I did this, I also noticed Carlisle for the first time, standing silently beside his son. He gave me a small nod as a hello before turning back to the vampire.

"Aro here has a power that although is slightly limiting, is also exponentially more powerful than my own. With a simple touch, he can see every thought your mind has ever held." Edward supplied and hearing his voice for the first time in months, his real voice, not the fake one I had been hearing in my head, was like a physical shock to my system.

"But still, being able to hear from a distance would be just so convenient." Aro said, sighing wistfully.

At that moment, he glanced over our shoulders, all heads in the room did actually. I swiveled around and caught sight of two more vampires approaching. They both looked similar to Aro with their paper-skin and milky eyes, one even had the same dark hair although the others was so blonde that it was almost white.

"Marcus, Caius, look at who has arrived. Isn't is just a marvelous surprise?" Aro intoned.

They both looked like they would pick completely different words to describe this event. Neither vampire paused as they walked past Aro to take a seat at the thrones on the other side of the room. The dark-haired one did however slow his pace slightly so he could reach out and touch Aro's hand. When they were finally settled, leaving the middle one open for Aro, the dark haired one looked to almost have turned to stone. The blonde haired one though, had a keen awareness in his eyes.

My attention was pulled away as Aro started to shake his head, a look of wonderment plastered up his face. "Amazing, simply amazing."

I could practically feel Alice's frustration from where she stood beside me. Well, at least I wasn't the only one that was completely lost.

"Marcus has the ability to see the relationship between people." Edward supplied before gesturing to me. "He is surprised by the intensity of ours."

In that moment, despite the threat of vampires and death looming over my head, I almost wanted to turn to him and shout that there _was_ no relationship between us. He had made sure to end that when he left for a reason as stupid as trying to protect me from themselves.

"It's just so difficult to understand how you resist it. Something so appealing and yet you waste it. If I had not seen it in your memory, I wouldn't believe that something that smelled like that every existed."

I pretended that I wasn't hearing this, pretending that they didn't think of me as if I was just some snack. So much for wanting to meet me, perhaps they had only wanted me here so they could eat me instead.

Carlisle took a step forward, placing his arm on Edward's shoulder as he smiled with true pride. "Edward has proven himself to be quite strong and rise above any challenge. It makes me quiet proud to see my son outshine me in so many ways."

In that moment, Edward looked like he would have blushed if he could have. "Those words are hardly true."

"I must say I agree with Carlisle to an extent, although I do not ever remember him being quite so angry." Aro added.

I almost wanted to laugh. He should have seen the month that Edward was a statue, although he probably already did now that I think about it.

"But I have to say, despite her scent, I am curious about one thing in particular. May I?"

It took me a second to realize that Aro was talking about me, yet his eyes had never left Edward, as if he had the power to decide what I did.

"Ask her."

Aro turned to me, not looking the least perturbed. "Of course, how rude of me. Annabell, I must say I am fascinated that you seem to be able to block Edward out of your thoughts when you so choose to. I was wondering, since our gifts are so similar, if you would allow me to try to see if I can hear your thoughts?"

My first instant was to say no, to deny him from ever being able to touch me and it wasn't because I was scared of him and what he could do. The reason why I considered outright denying him was simply because of how he had treated me so far, like I was a pet. But, at the same time I realized that I probably didn't have a choice in this. I could very well say no and I'm sure if I did, one of the vampires that surrounded us would hold me down so Aro could do exactly as he intended.

Alice took a step closer, her hand going to the small of my back. I wasn't sure if she was trying to urge me to say yes or reassure me but either way, I could feel my muscles slightly relaxing at the touch.

Slowly, I raised my hand, holding it out in front of me.

Aro stepped forward looking both eager and confident as our hands met. His hand was softer than I expected, softer than Edwards was but it was just as cold and under the thin layer of skin, it was just as hard. I watched his eyes, watched as the confidence wavered and was quickly replaced by curiosity and a slight amount of disbelief before he chuckled slightly.

"Aro can only hear the thoughts that you have projected over time." Edward supplied.

"Yes, I must say I find it quite amusing that you two seemed to have clashed so much when you first met. A liar and an asshole, is what you called him." Aro spoke, not even stopping for me to answer before he was speaking again. "Now if I'm correct, you can allow Edward to hear your thoughts while still not projecting. Would you please do so?"

Again I was sure I didn't have a choice in this, so like I did that time so long ago, I imagined the volcano. Although, instead of it exploding like I imagined when I projected, I just imagined that it had no top, that the lava was gently simmering inside the confines.

The effect was immediate. As soon as I pictured this, I felt … _something_. It was like a worm, a parasite had entered my mind, digging through things that it should not be. It felt downright wrong, an invader in my privacy and despite everything, I did not want it there, it shouldn't be there. It was instinctual to protect myself, to have the presence gone from my mind so as soon as I felt it, the top was back, shielding my thoughts and the worm was forcible pushed out, pushed away.

Aro and I stumbled away as his hand released mine and literally everyone in the room tensed until they heard the sound of his laughter.

The small mental act had left me slightly dizzy and I had to push away a wave of fatigue to focus on everything that was happening.

"Truly amazing. Such force, such power. I've never met anyone that had as much control as you while still a human." He said, sounding genuinely happy as he took a step back. "Your mental strength is truly astounding."

Again, Edward supplied the answer to everyone's unasked question. "Aro was only able to see a fraction of a thought before Annabell forced him away. Of course it wasn't not something she did on purpose but rather an act of self preservation based on instinct."

Aro was nodding along with the explanation, his smile still present until he turned to one of the vampire on the outside of the room. "I wonder how some of our other gifts will react to yours. Jane, dear?"

A girl stepped forward, even smaller than Alice. She had short, brown hair that was trimmed at her shoulders and features so beautiful that she rivaled even Rosalie. Yet, where Rosalie was gorgeous, this girl was pretty, almost like an angel, even with the dull red eyes.

"No!" Edward snapped.

I didn't understand his reaction but everyone seemed to ignore him, as if he wasn't a threat.

"Yes, Master?" She asked, her thin voice high and mirthful. She smiled and it brought a razor edge to her face.

Edward was growling and I was sure that if it wasn't for Carlisle holding him back, he would have already jumped towards the little girl.

"I was wondering if Annabell was immune to you as well." Aro said.

Alice, unsure of what was going on quickly stepped in front of me. At the same time, Edward launched himself at the girl.

What I was not expecting was for their eyes to meet and for Edward to drop like the rock he was. No one had touched him, no one had even moved yet he was withering on the ground in agony, his eyes screwed shut and his teeth clenched in an almost feral way. Small groans were escaping past his throat, each one seeming to stab at me.

 _No, he shouldn't …_

My heart was thudding slowly, heavily in my chest because despite Edward being a dick, he should not be like this, in pain on the ground. He shouldn't be holding back screams. His fingers shouldn't be digging into the rough stone beneath him. My Edward shouldn't be in that much pain.

 _No. No. No._

I glanced up, seeing the wide and almost deranged smile the girl wore. She was doing this, she was causing his pain. Now I understood what Alice had said, that they had gifts that made what Jake could do a mere slight of hands.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Something clicked into place, something snapped out of it, something tore. I'm not sure exactly what happened, all I know was that _something_ did. The next moment, I was seeing red. Edward was no longer screaming but there was a high pitched wail that was grating against my ears.

I was shrieking in my head, as loud and hard as I could. It was a constant stream of noise. I could feel the pressure of it in my mind, building in the front of my skull. I could feel every ounce of will it took to continue it and yet I would continue to put everything into it because she was not allowed to hurt him, she was not allowed to touch my Edward.

Dimly, I was aware that she was on the ground, clutching at her head, nails digging against her scalp. I could see fine brown hairs twisted in between her fingers but still it wasn't enough.

She needed to feel more pain, enough so that she would never even dare to look at any of my family ever again.

A part of me was aware of the change in my gift, feel what was happening. It was as if the lava, my thoughts, my power had carved out a path underneath the soil. This wasn't the usual type of projecting, this was something different. Something was connecting our minds, allowing me to project in a new way that brought the pain she was feeling to a whole different level.

A distant part of me was glad about it, was glad I could put her through something that was similar to what she had done to Edward.

"Stop!"

Cold hands were pressing against my face and for a second I could see the faces of everyone around me, the surprise and fear, the astonishment and to an extent even disgust. No one else was feeling what I was doing to her. It was only her voice that was still screaming, high enough that it could probably break glass.

"You can stop now, Annabell. It's fine." It wasn't the words themselves but the voice that slowly pulled me back, that brought me to my senses.

Edward was standing in front of me, his brow creased in worry, his dark eyes filled with warmth. His hands were on my face, brushing the hair back from my eyes and I could feel Alice's arms wrapped securely around me.

The screaming ceased and from the corner of my eye, I could see Jane laying on the ground, her breathing ragged. The was another vampire crouched near her with bright blonde hair that looked remarkable similar to her in both size and facial structure.

As soon as her screaming stopped, as soon as I stopped, I drooped and would have collapsed if it wasn't for Alice's arms. Everything felt so heavy and my mind felt so muddled, like I was crawling through drying concrete. Ever limb felt disconnected, like I had no control over them and despite everything that had happened, what I had just done and anything that might happen, I wanted nothing more than to sleep.

Silence was prevalent and I almost gave into the urge to close my eyes until I heard the laughter. It was full of glee and surprise and was bordering on being deranged.

I forced my blurry vision to focus and I could see Aro, standing by his throne, bent double as he laughed.

Jane, who was kneeling on the floor looked positively livid. Slowly, she stood, the grace gone from her movements. When she was standing at her full height, she reached up, smoothing down her hair and just like that she looked no worse for wear than she had before. Although now she glared at me with a fierceness that rivaled Rosalie's.

I did my best to give her a lazy smile and I was sure if it wasn't for her master, I would be dead right now. I could almost guarantee that if no one else had been present, she would have jumped at me and ripped me apart until my blood painted the walls red. I didn't have it in me to do that again, even if it was to protect myself. Right now I was completely at their mercy, although I had been this entire time. As it was she let out a small shriek before she moved towards Aro.

When she was a foot away from him, she paused, holding her hand out and waiting.

He slowly straightened himself, chuckling again before he reached for Jane's hand. He visibly flinched upon contact before he turned to me, practically beaming. "Why Annabell, that wasn't the display I had been expecting but it was most certainly much more entertaining."

I tried to give him a reply but my tongue felt like a thick padding of wool in my mouth. I couldn't find the strength to move it, let alone to make words.

"To think, you've bested our Jane while you were still human. I can't wait to see what will happen as soon as you become one of us." He continued.

There were hisses at his words but I was too tired to find out exactly where they had come from.

"What?" The blond haired king by Aro asked. My brain supplied the name Caius but I wasn't sure if that was right. Either way I didn't care enough to dig deeper or to find reassurance that it was.

"Surely you see the potential. I haven't seen someone so talented since we found Jane and Alec so long ago. Can you imagine the possibilities?" Aro asked.

I closed my eyes, leaning back into Alice's arms. There was no feeling coming back into my limbs and I don't think I could stand much longer. Although to be truthful I wasn't even standing. It was Alice that was holding me up.

When would I be able to sleep?

"The law claims them." Caius answered.

Aro sighed. "I suppose you are right. Carlisle, your coven did indeed let the secret out."

"Ah, but you have humans who are aware of our secret in this place as well." Carlisle, responded, his voice calm despite everything that was going on.

"Yes and when they are no longer of use to us, they will sustain us." Aro shot back, his voice still pleasant despite the fact they were talking about our deaths, or at least mine. "I do not believe you have that plan for Annabell."

Edward hissed at that, I could tell it was him from the sound alone, not to mention the way his hands tensed around my face.

"Of course there is one other option. I do understand that Alice saw a possibility of her having a future of immortality. If I could just get a reassurance both from you and Annabell herself it might be enough to allow her to go free." Aro spoke.

This was what he had wanted from the beginning. As soon as he had seen Edward's memories, seen what I could do, especially since what I had done to Jane, he wanted that as my future. He wanted me as a tool, as a chess piece to stand beside him.

I forced my eyes open and I could see him staring at me, that hungry look in his eyes. This was the only future he would accept. He would not let me leave unless I agreed. It was what Alice saw anyways, what my future was supposedly going to be. What was the harm in agreeing to it if that was what was going to happen? Besides, just because I agreed to it now doesn't mean I couldn't fight it later.

"I hardly think that she is in any condition to agree to something like that." Edward spat out and I could hear hisses greet his words, especially at the outright disrespect that laced them.

In response, Alice loosened her arms from around me and then they were gone, replaced by Edward's. I didn't have it in me to protest the change, I still hadn't decided how to react to seeing him yet, so instead I watched as she approached Aro, her hand out in front of her.

He closed the distance between them, eagerly reaching for her hand before bowing his head as if in prayer. Silence stretched for a second, two seconds, continued to as both of the vampires stood completely motionless.

Why was no one moving? Had it taken this long to hear the other people's thoughts? Hadn't it literally just been a brush of the hand between Aro and Marcus, between Aro and Jane? He hadn't even held my hand for long, or I don't think it was long.

The stress of the moment seemed to make my sluggish pulse beat a tad faster, enough for me to push at the heaviness in my limbs. I could feel my fingers and toes tingling as if I was waking them from a long sleep and it was almost painful to flex them, to make them move. Still, my mind no longer felt like concrete, more like mud now that I seemed to be recovering somewhat.

And then Aro was laughing. I was really starting to hate his laugh.

"That was truly fascinating!" He said, his eyes bright with the excitement of a child.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Alice said, sounding anything but.

"Oh to see the things you have seen, especially those that haven't happened yet." He continued.

"But will," She reminded.

"Yes, of course now if I could just get Annabell's agreement on that." He turned to me and in that moment I would have done anything to get away from his gaze.

I still couldn't force my tongue to move so I simply nodded.

Aro looked thrilled, overjoyed. Edward's arms tensed around me.

"Well, if that is all I assume we are free to go?" Carlisle spoke, moving closer to the rest of us.

"Of course, of course but do make sure you visit again. It's been enthralling and I would love to see you later after your transformation." Aro spoke.

"And know that we will visit you as well," Caius tacked on. "Just to make sure you follow through with our deal. We do not give second chances."

Carlisle nodded, motioning for us to go to the door.  
"Oh and Carlisle, I must say that I am presently surprised that this life has worked out for you, that you have found others that believe in your unorthodox methods." He supplied. "Do however wait until night has fallen to leave. I would hate for more problems to pop up after everything has just been settled."

Again, Carlisle did his best to usher us to the door. This time no one spoke as we made our way to it, Edward still mostly carrying my weight. Alice joined me on my other side and I reached out, grasping her arm.

"Let's go." I heard Edward hiss under his breath. There was an urgency to his voice and he was walking so swiftly that if he and Alice hadn't been just about carrying me, I wouldn't have been able to keep up.

"Too late." Alice shot back.

"What's going on?" I was able to slur out, though I'm sure the words themselves didn't sound quite right.

Didn't they just say that we were fine? If that was so what was the big rush? They wouldn't change their mind, demand I was changed immediately, would they?

That was when I heard the voices, a whole crowd of them, babbling in so many different languages that I couldn't pick out any specific words whatsoever, even if they were ones that I could understand. Although that might have also been because of my brain that still felt like mush.

The group of humans, perhaps thirty or so filtered into the room and as soon as there was an opening, Alice and Edward rushed me out, Carlisle bringing up the rear.

"The Volturi don't leave the city unless they are dispensing justice." Alice told me, her voice carefully neutral. "But they don't allow hunting within the city. That means their food has to be brought in from the outside."

Oh. They didn't have the same habits as the Cullens, I had seen that from the red eyes. Apparently, it was time for their meal. For a second, I saw the drain that had been in the middle of that room, red blood running through the slits.

I shook my head, trying my best to dispel the image from my mind while the Cullens continued to mostly carry me away. Despite their speed, it still wasn't fasten enough to outrun the screams when they started.

I hope everyone enjoyed. So the next chapter is really jut going to be Annabell going home so you won't be able to see her blowing up on the Cullens like she will until the chapter after that. So in about two weeks. I know it's a long wait compared to everything that is happening so fast lately but hopefully this chapter will hold you over until then. See you next Thursday!


	50. Chapter 50: Home

I know, this was supposed to have been posted two days ago but I had a lot of stuff going on, mostly getting a new(to me at least) car. The paperwork and all the looking and comprising and money and ugh, glad I won't have to do that again for another five years. After getting all that done and classes it was only now that I was able to get this chapter around although not sure how happy I am with it. Anyways, here you go, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 50: Home

I was barely able to focus on what was happening as we were led to what looked like a reception area. There were off-white walls adorned with bright paintings, a gray rug, padded chairs and a few couches. There was even what looked like a human receptionist behind a desk at the end of the room.

I tried to force myself to notice more details about the room, to see the focus of each painting, to see what the receptionist looked like, to feel exactly how uncomfortable the chairs were because now that we were out of danger, it was all starting to come back.

It didn't help that Edward was still carrying most of my weight, that his arms were still wrapped securely around my waist, his face only inches away from mine. It made it so much easier: to stare at him, to yell at him, to throw things at him, to blame him, whichever one I decided to do. Still though, I couldn't seem to figure out exactly which emotion needed expressing first. I could feel them all fighting within me, fighting to get out. Again, they were filling me, clashing in my stomach and bubbling up my throat until I was ready to explode.

And that was when I broke down in sobs.

I know, out of everything to do, I started crying? I would have kicked myself in the ass if I could have and then started doing the same to Edward but I just didn't have it in me right now. Later perhaps.

All I apparently could do now was cry: loud, shoulder-jerking, chest-racking, snot-bubbling sobs that probably would have other people wondering if I was mentally deranged.

Still, I had no control over it and I could feel the tear running in rivers down my face. Apparently Alisha and I were more alike than I had originally thought.

That was when I became aware of his soothing voice, of his hand rubbing circles into my back, the fact that I was sitting on his lap. The thing that made it worse though was that I didn't want to be reassured in that moment, at least not by him. I still hadn't decided what to do so at this point, I wanted nothing from him.

For a second I almost reached out to Alice but that seemed almost as bad as sitting in his lap was. He was the main cause of all of this distress but she went along with it, even if I could understand her reasoning.

So, I reached out to the only one that for right now, didn't seemed tainted to me. I reached for Carlisle, just about falling out of Edward's lap as I did before someone caught me and set me on one of the chairs. I scooted closer until I was cuddled up to Carlisle's side, arms latched around his torso and burying my soaked face into his shoulder.

I didn't care that I hardly knew the man. I didn't care if my actions made him feel awkward as hell, I was sure he didn't have much practice with crying teenagers. I didn't care that he was apparently friends with evil, dictatorship vampires who wanted to rule the world. I especially didn't care about the small growl I heard coming from Edward. All I did care about was that Carlisle had always treated me like family and that he was the closest thing I had to a dad right now until I could get out of this damn county and go home. Back to Alisha and Dad and Kathy, back to my room and my bed where I could curl up in my blanket and pretend that the outside world didn't exist.

Until I could do that though, I would remain glued to Carlisle's side, crying.

Crying because I hadn't done so since I found Alisha crying on the living room floor saying that Rosalie no longer cared.

Because of all the sympathy I had to deal with after the Cullens left.

Because I was stupid enough to have agreed to go on a date with Mike.

Because Dad hadn't given a warning about him dating again.

Because I never wanted to get drunk again.

Because everything had changed Alisha so much.

Because Victoria had come back for me and was endangering my family.

Because there was nothing I could do to stop her.

Because I missed Jake.

Because I was going fucking crazy.

Because a vampire tried to kill me, again.

Because werewolves had to save me.

Because Jake was one of them.

Because I was so tied up in all this mythical bullshit.

Because Jake had dragged Alisha into it too.

Because my friends were back and I didn't know how to handle it.

Because I was stuck in a castle full of vampires.

Because I was never going to have a normal life again.

"Can I get you something?"

It was the receptionist, standing over me with a detached look of concern.

I wanted food. I hadn't eaten all day. I wanted sleep, I've probably been up for a full twenty-four hours at this point, if not more. I wanted my home, entire countries and an ocean away. I wanted my Dad because in the end, I was just a big baby.

But she could only get me one of those at this point and even then, I don't know if I would trust it.

"I think we're fine." It was Alice who answered, polite as ever.

It felt like I was crying for hours when my pounding headache caused the tears to slow and then stop completely. This was why I always hated crying. The pain was radiating all throughout my skull and I could even feel it pulsating in my teeth. Not to mention my eyes were itchy as hell, my nose was completely stuffed and my throat was sore like I was in the middle of a cold.

My entire body felt achy and all my muscles felt like I had just been through a five hour long cheering practice. Whether that was from the crying or from using my gift, I wasn't sure.

All in all, it felt like I was recovering from a bad case of the flu.

The shifting of the three Cullens was what alerted me to the presence. I glanced up, seeing the vampire that had been huddled next to Jane earlier. His eyes were a much brighter red than they had been before and his skin even seemed to be faintly flushed, well, as much as white vampire skin could be.

He paused for a moment to stare at me, I would have said glare but there wasn't enough malice in it, before he turned to Carlisle. "You are all welcome to leave now though please don't dally in our city. If you follow this hall down to the end and take a right you should come upon the exit. You bags will be waiting for you there."  
He didn't wait for an answer, just turned and glided out of the room faster than I could have ever done.

We didn't waste any time hustling out of the building.

Out in the streets, a party seemed to be in full swing. A good amount were wearing dark capes and fake teeth and those who weren't were adorned in red clothing. There were vendors, selling all type of merchandise from clothes and toys to food. I could even hear music playing somewhere though I couldn't pinpoint it at all.

It was as I was glancing around and taking all this in that I noticed that Alice had disappeared. So had the bags Edward had grabbed as we walked out the door earlier.

"Alice is stealing another car, isn't she?" I asked, my voice scratchy.

Beside me, I heard Carlisle chuckle. "Don't worry. The owner will be fully compensated for any inconveniences we put them through.

I wasn't curious enough to ask how they would be. Instead, I just focused on following the main street out to the entrance. It seemed so much longer walking out than it had riding in. Speaking of which, I wonder what had happened to that yellow car?

When we finally exited the city, Alice was waiting in a black car.

"Sorry, there wasn't much to pick from." She said as I was ushered into the back.

"Don't worry Alice, they all can't be 911 Turbos."

I had no clue what that meant, probably something that pertained to the yellow car but what worried me more in that moment was that Alice was climbing out of the driver's seat, allowing Carlisle to take it.

For a second I panicked. He was the only one I could deal with right now. What if Ed-

But then Alice climbed into the back with me, leaving the middle seat free as Edward took the front. It wasn't quite what I wanted but it was something I could deal with for the moment.

I did, however, notice that Edward's eyes never left my form in the rear view mirror.

The car ride was silent and despite the darkened road, I couldn't find it in my to go to sleep, even with how utterly exhausted I felt. His eyes were drilling in me too much for me to be able to relax so that I could actually sleep.

When we arrived at the airport, I grabbed my bag and rushed into the nearest bathroom. I took the time to change, comb my hair and brush my teeth. The little acts did wonders towards making me feel normal again, not to mention when I got food after that. After I was full, I almost felt like me again.

Then we boarded the plain. The flight to the next airport was short, only about twenty minutes and then we were getting on the plain that would take us back to America. It was approaching morning by the time it was up in the air and I was doing my best to be curled up against the wall and pretending that nothing else existed.

Alice and Carlisle, the little traitors had grabbed the two vacant seats in front of us leaving Edward and I to sit behind them. That's what happens when you buy your tickets twenty minutes before the plain is supposed to take off but I still don't think it was fair at all.

The only good thing was that Edward had yet to say anything to me or even touch me again for that matter. It was the one blessing I had received so far, especially because he wouldn't stop looking at me. I swear his concerned gaze hasn't left me once since we left that turret of torture back at the Volturi.

I did my best to ignore it, though I could still feel his eyes drilling into me which made it just about impossible to sleep. Still, I faced towards the window, looking out at the lightening horizon as I curled up with the thin blanket the airline had provided.

I know I was being stupid about this whole thing. I know that I was being an immature child but I was only seventeen. I feel like I should have earned a day when I can act my age for once instead being a grown up.

It's just … I wasn't ready to deal with all of this stuff yet.

The past couple months, my answer for everything had been to push it away, to deal with it later, to bury it so far beneath everything else that I could ignore it. It's what I had done when the Cullens left, when Victoria had come back, when Fake-Edward had appeared, when Jake had imprinted on Alisha and countless other times.

I had used the excuses that I didn't have time to deal with it right now, that I was too busy. I couldn't be bothered with it, something else was more important. Alisha depended on me, I couldn't break down so instead I just pushed it away as I concentrated on everyone else. Was Alisha alright? Was Dad and Kathy? Was everyone alive? What would happen between Alisha and Jake in the future? How could I keep them safe? In the moment, I had made all of these question more important, used them as excuses to ignore my own problem, to push things off until later.

Well, now later had come and it was all to find that I still wasn't ready to deal with them. I know I was being a child, I was still pushing everything away, refusing to face it. I would deal with it when I got home, a week after when I will finally be rested, when I graduate and won't have anything to worry about. I know that at some point I will actually have to face all of that but I just didn't want to yet because the truth was that I had missed Edward. Seeing him on the ground as Jane tortured him had shown me that, shown me that I still cared about him. Despite everything I had said, despite how much I had hated him, and still do, I had also missed him. In the time that I had gotten to know him, had decided I loved him, he had come to be a part of my family. All the Cullens had in a way. And when they left it had torn me apart, hurt more than I could imagine. It was like losing my mom all over again only with seven people this time instead of one.

Just like that, half my family had disappeared and from what they said, they would never been seen again. It had hurt and it was easier to bury that, to be angry instead. What they had done, what Alisha was going through had been my excuse to ignore my own emotions, to deal with them at a later time.

Perhaps if Alisha hadn't been there, perhaps if it had just been me that had been affected, I could have faced it. I might have been able to deal with being hurt before eventually coming to terms with it and finally getting over it, moving past it.

Who am I kidding/ I probably would have still just buried everything even if Alisha hadn't been here. I didn't want to deal with it, to face all of it. It wasn't the right thing to do, I knew that but it was the same thing I had done when my mom died. It hadn't been until I started talking with Edward about it that I had truly started to move past it. This time, though, there hadn't been anyone to talk to, anyone I could have been completely honest with anyway. I couldn't have confided in Lauren because she wouldn't have understood what the Cullens had been. I couldn't have talked to Jake because his view was clouded by what he was. There had been no one.

So maybe that is what it came down to, that I had no one I could talk to about what had happened. No one to tell that the Cullens leaving had hurt and them being back, Edward being right here next to me was bringing it all up, no matter how much I wanted to ignore it. It was shoving the facts in my face because despite hating him, when I had my panic attack with the wolves, I had wanted him there. When Alice had told me what was happening with the Volturi, I hadn't wanted him to die. Despite wanting to hit him with a brick when I first saw him, I had also wanted to kiss him.

Them being here was making me realize that hate isn't the opposite of love, that indifference is, apathy. So even though I had hated Edward, still do, if I was being truthful, I still loved him too.

I didn't want to though. I didn't want to feel that way for someone who had left, severed all times and disappeared, had told his family a complete lie just so he could do what he thought was right. I don't care what he was doing, he should have talked to me about it before it even got that far. It was a relationship, something that required work from both sides. We weren't in the 1910's where the wife did what the husband told her. That wasn't how it worked anymore even if it had when he was alive.

I still loved him but I couldn't trust him, I couldn't depend on him, couldn't ask anything of him. So then how could I have a relationship with someone like that? How could I have anything with someone I couldn't trust? And at this point did I even want a relationship?

There was still a tiny part of me, a part of me about the size of an atom that still wanted to turn and throw myself in his arms. Thankfully that part was overruled by common sense and just about everything else. I couldn't just forgive him, couldn't move past this. It's not like he had told a white lie or kept a small secret, he had fucking disappeared and took his whole family with him. That _wasn't_ forgivable.

So what was I going to do about it?

I didn't have an answer to it, didn't want to even try to figure it out. I just wanted to keep on ignoring the problem, act like I hadn't had this new revelation, pretend I was curled up in my bed rather than an airplane chair.

So, I just sat there, curled up in a ball with my eyes squeezed tight and my mind running in circles as I tried desperately to ignore everything and figure out a solution all at once. I don't think I would.

And then there was an announcement over the speakers saying we would be landing soon. The sudden noise, seeming I had blocked just about everything out jerked me from my seat and I would have fallen into the one in front of me if it wasn't for Edwards hand that had shot out and caught me. As soon as I had my balance back he withdrew it, leaving me alone again.

We were landing soon after and then the plane was rolling and connecting to the building. When they finally announced that we could get of the plane, I stood and a wave of exhaustion hit me that was so strong that I just about collapsed. I had to grab onto the seat to hold me up as my head spun.

I couldn't exactly say I was surprised. When was the last time I had slept? Thursday night into Friday morning? But then had I actually dozed off during the flight to Italy or just spaced out? Does that count as sleeping? And what day was it even today? I didn't have enough mental energy to try and figure out.

Instead I just staggered forward, keeping my blurry eyes on the exit. Dimly, I could feel a cold hand latch onto my arm, keeping me up right. At this point I didn't care, even if it was Edward that was helping me. I was almost back on American soil, almost back to my house, almost home, that's all that mattered to me at this point.

We made our way into the terminal and to the front of the airport. My eyes kept wanting to close on me despite the fact that I was still trying to walk but I had managed to keep them open long enough to catch sight of Esme and Jasper standing in front of two cars.

Esme's mouth moved but I couldn't make out what she said. My eyes closed soon after and I couldn't find it in me to open them again. I could however focus as I was moved to one of the cars and put into the back seat, that what I assumed anyways.

I could feel someone settle in next to me but at this point I didn't care. I was too tired to be aware of what was going on which meant even if Edward was in here with me, I couldn't feel his eyes drilling into me. It meant that I could finally sleep.

I sighed as I realized this and before the car had even been turned on, before the air had even fully left my lips, I was gone.

I'm not sure how long I had been sleeping, how long I had been laying in the back of the car. All I knew was that I was being shaken awake and I hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep. My back ached and my eyes felt like someone had rubbed sand into them with a vengeance. I twisted on the seat, my eyes still firmly closed and I felt most of my spine pop as I did so.

"Annabell, you need to get up." I didn't take the time to figure out which of the Cullens it was, just groaned, well more like whined before reaching out to swat at the hand the had already retreated.  
"Honey, you need to wake up. You're home."

It was the simple word of home that had me jerking up and almost slamming my head against the roof of the car. My head was still spinning though and despite having just been asleep, exhaustion was still pulling at the edge of my consciousness. I wanted to sleep but at least now I could sleep in my bed.

I managed to tilt my head so I was looking out the tinted windows. I could see my house, Dad's car parked outside. There were thick clouds covering the sky so I had no clue as to what time of day it was. Then again I didn't even know what day it was to begin with.

Using the little bit of energy I had gained from my rest, I pulled myself out of the car, using the door to steady myself as I found my balance. It took longer than it should have.

"Should I walk you to the door?"

I glanced back, seeing Alice behind me in the back seat. Well, at least it had been her there and not Edward.

I waved it away though I'm sure the motion probably just looked like a twitch of my hand.

I could hear Esme let out a small chuckle before she appeared next to me. I wasn't sure if she had used her vampire speed or if I was just that out of it. Probably a little bit of both though as she helped me walk towards the door, I was starting to think it was the latter.

My equilibrium was shot and I was stumbling towards the door, tripping over anything that got in my path: rocks, cracks, heck even a blade of grass at this point.

We had just made it to the porch when the front door was flung open.

I blinked and my dad appeared there. His hand was wrapped around the edge of the door, clutching at the wood. His blue eyes looked about as hard as could be, possible even harder than the Cullens were. There was absolutely no color in his face, not even red marks in his cheeks to show his anger. His lips were pressed into a line so thin they were almost non-existent.

He was _furious._

I was so dead.

He didn't say a word, only opened the door wider and stepped back to let us in. I reached deep, doing my best to dredge up any energy that I had gained while napping in the car. I had a feeling that Dad would want to talk about this now, not later.

I stepped into the house, awake enough so that I could do it under my own power. Dad only nodded at Esme before closing the door behind me. Oh, I was so dead. If he was mad enough that he was being slightly rude to Esme, oh crap.

Still, I made my way to the living room, dropping down onto the couch. I could feel my dad following behind me though he didn't sit, instead just stood in front of me with his arms crossed.

I watched as he opened his mouth to speak just to shake his head before he started pacing from one side of the living room to the other. He had made the circuit a full eight times before he stopped and faced me again.

"I think the fact that you are grounded goes without saying."

His voice shook slightly as he spoke and I could imagine that he was trying to hold back his rage. I mean I had just disappeared on him with no word of warning. Speaking of which I still didn't know if Rosalie or Jake had said anything about why I had left.

He reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose after I didn't answer. "Do you have any idea how worried we all were? You just disappeared with only Rosalie left to explain. Alisha wouldn't even say a word about what had happened and that's not even considering the responsibilities had. You had Kathy's family to meet, Alisha's competition to go to not to mention you are the student coach of her team, you should have been there to help and you left everyone hanging."

I didn't stop him during his rant because I knew it was all true. I had done all of the things he had said and even now, faced with how upset he was, I didn't regret it. I had saved the Cullens and more importantly I had saved my family. I could however regret the actions my decisions had caused.

"I realize that the Cullens are your friends, I think, even after they left like they did. I also realize you must have been worried when you got the news about what's-his-name but that was no reason to take off like you did. If you had just told me what was happening we might have been able to work something out where you could have gone to visit or something but this was just irresponsible."

What had Rosalie told him? I was seriously confused now. This is something I would definitely have to ask the Cullens about later.

"At this point I just don't even know what to do with you." His words sounded way heavier than they should have been.

It probably wasn't helping that I still hadn't said anything but I honestly didn't know what to say at this point. I'm sorry sounding too mundane to use for a situation like this and besides that I wasn't sorry about what I had done, would probably do it over again if I had to. It was because of that reason that I couldn't promise to not do it again, although I really hoped that I never would have to.

So what did that leave me with? How could I reassure him?

"School is the only reason you are allowed to leave this house, that and tumbling because you bring Alisha to it, perhaps practice if your coach lets you continue being a student-coach. Other than that you are to be home. No cellphone either if you are within these walls. No friends whatsoever." He seemed to pause at that point. Probably he was trying to find something else to add on to it though there wasn't much. I already did most of the chores around here, not to mention cooking when he or Kathy didn't make supper.

"At least for a month and then we'll see what happens when we get there."

That was when his words hit me. No friends over, for at least a month. A whole month. No Rosalie. No Alice. No Edward. No Jake. No one, for a whole month. Perhaps longer.

I had to fight to keep my lips from twitching upwards. A whole month with no more of this shit. With no supernatural things going on. No more vampires or gifts or imprinting. For a whole month. It was like a mini-vacation. It almost seemed to good to be true.

In that moment, I felt giddy at the prospect of my immediate future. I was basically on house-arrest and I was considering it like that was a good thing. Although for me it meant no more of the stuff that I had been dealing with for the past couple months. It meant that I would have time to let everything sink in, to actually come to terms with it and to hopefully come up with an answer about what to do with the Cullens.

Dad seemed about over his rant for now so I managed to push myself up before walking towards him. He seemed a bit surprised before I held my arms out and hugged him. He paused for a moment before hugging me back, maybe a little too tightly for a second. I didn't say anything though, couldn't blame him either. I must have worried him, I mean I had disappeared for however many days(I still hadn't figured out what day it was) with no communication whatsoever.

"Thank you." I told him.

I could practically feel the confusion radiating off him. I mean he had just grounded me and here I was thanking him. Again I had to fight against the smile that wanted to settle onto my lips.

I pulled back before motioning towards the stairs. "I'm still dead tired so I'm going to go sleep for the next week."

He simply rolled his eyes before holding out his hand.

I blinked at it for a moment, not understanding before I remembered his words. Oh, right, no cellphone. I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to him, having to fight another grin again. This meant that Lauren couldn't get in touch with me either.

I'm sure Dad had meant this to be a punishment, and I'm sure it would be later on when I got tired of being stuck in the house, but right now it was a savior. It was exactly what I needed.

I turned and trudged up the stairs, heading towards my room and more specifically, my bed. Nothing could beat how comfy that was, not an airplane seat and not a car.

I pushed open the white door and paused, blinking in surprise. At first I thought that I had walked into the wrong room but no, those were my clothes, books and everything else. They just weren't in their places. Instead they were scattered all over the room. My dresser had been flung open and was now devoid of all clothes. My book shelf was empty and item that had been on it littered the floor. My closet was empty too and it look as if someone had just taken the contents of it and dumped it all in the middle of my room.

Okay, now I'm not the cleanest person. All of my stuff had their spots but they were messily in them. Usually my books where stacks haphazardly on the shelf, the clothes crammed in the drawers and what not but this was definitely not how I had left it.

I took a step further in the room, trying my best not to step on anything but I definitely heard something crunch when I shifted my weight. The door swung shut behind me and when I turned back around it was to see a piece of paper taped to it.

'You're the worst sister ever.' was written out in Alisha's handwriting.

I groaned, rubbing my forehead at all of this. What the fuck. You know what, I wasn't going to deal with this right now, I would after I had slept for at least twelve hours. I was halfway to my bed when my eyes landed on my window.

I paused as I remembered dad's words. Just because he had said no friends doesn't mean it would stop people from coming, especially those who had already been over without my dad knowing before.

I quickly took the time to grab a sticky note. I wrote the words 'no mythical creatures allowed' and stuck it to the bottom of my window. It was small enough so that no one could see it from looking outside but big enough that if anyone tried getting in through the window they would see it.

Then, I flung myself on my bed, kicking my shoes off and added them to the pile of stuff in the middle of my floor before I burrowed into the covers. I had taken a total of four deep breaths before I slipped off into sleep.

Okay, I'm a bit too all over the place to properly respond to reviews right now but know that I read all of them and appreciate everyone who left them, especially the person who went back through and left them on about twenty different chapters. I'm sure they are excited for another surprise chapter. Anyways, the next chapter should completely wrap up new moon which will be nice to be over with. Until them, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	51. 51: I Can't Just Forgive and Forget

Okay, so it's about time that I post this chapter. I finally got another laptop and after re-writing this one chapter about six different times, I finally just gave up and said fuck it. So here you go. Not one of my best works but I think it is okay in general. Also sorry, I meant to post it yesterday but I completely forgot. Anyways, here you go.

Chapter 51: I Can't Just Forgive and Forget

Apparently it had been Monday afternoon when I had gotten home, early enough so that Alisha had still been in school. After crashing on my bed, I had slept for a good twelve hours before waking up in the middle of the night, raiding the fridge for leftovers and going back to sleep.

The next time I woke up, around ten in the morning on Tuesday, I finally felt well rested. After I had a late breakfast, I worked on cleaning up my room that Alisha had completely destroyed. That alone took until noon and just as I was pulling the sign she had made off the door, I heard the front door open.

I stuck my head out of my room, glancing down the stairs to see a furious Rosalie standing in front of the open door. She glanced up, meeting my eyes before huffing and walking into the living room.

Okay?

I took a second to crumple up the paper and throw it in the trash before heading after her. By the time I got there, she was already face down on the couch, her face smothered in a pillow.

I debated on whether to ignore her or tell her to leave. Technically she wasn't allowed to be here seeming I was grounded but then again this was Rosalie, she wouldn't be here if she didn't have a reason.

I sat in the chair across from the couch. "Are you okay?"

She groaned in reply before lifting her head so I could actually hear what she was saying. "I had to get out of the house before I decided to rip off his head. This was the only place I could think of to go but Alisha's isn't even here yet."

"So, I'm guessing you found out about Edward's lie?" I asked, jumping to the first thing I figured would get this type of reaction.

"Alice and Edward got into a fight this morning before Alice finally came clean. I could tear him to shreds for what he did. That was way out of line." She informed me before mashing her face back into the cushion.

"And everyone else?" I questioned, kind of curious as to their reactions.

"Esme and Carlisle were a bit disappointed but they'll just forgive him. Emmett just thinks that Edward has gone completely crazy now and Jasper was pissed. Of course now Edward is pissed with Alice for telling which made Alice get pissed with him for being pissed to begin with." She had flipped around so she was laying on her back, her hands above her illustrating her point as she spoke. "It's just one whole mess of people being pissed at each other."

I paused before nodding in understanding. I could see that happening. I was also surprised because there was a part of me that despite what I had just been told, didn't give a fuck about what was going on with the Cullens.

I ignored the thought though as I focused on Rosalie.

"So how was the competition?"

"I have pictures and a video on my camera. I'll bring it next time to show you. They did good, placed second though because a stunt dropped and Alisha lost her shoe during her tumbling pass. Another girl tripped on it and they lost two points from that alone."

Well, it wasn't that far away from what we had been hoping for. Probably they could get first at the next one then, maybe.

"Oh, just for a heads up, I told your dad that there had been a car accident and Jasper had been involved in it. Alice left to be with him but she really needed someone to go with her to keep her calm. I was still waiting on my 'important stuff' which I needed to be here for so you went with her instead." Rosalie told me.

"Does that mean Jasper won't be over her any time soon?" I asked.

"Well, not any time that you're dad will be here but I don't expect any of us will be here that much. You are grounded."

Yeah, that was not to mention the fact that I still didn't want to talk to Alice or Edward right now.

"So what's happened while I was gone then?" I asked.

Rosalie did a slow shrug with her shoulders before she launched into an explanation. "Laurent and Irina finally found us after you guys left, well, they found Esme, Jasper and Emmett. Emmett came here to help me keep a lookout, which by the way I had to find out about that red-headed bitch from the dog thanks to you." She sent me a glare but I just ignored it. As long as no one had killed each other than I didn't care. Besides, I had already told Alice about it, it wasn't my fault if she didn't pass the information on.

"Jasper and Esme went to meet up with you guys. Carlisle, Edward and Alice filled everyone in on what happened in Italy. Oh, and Edward is pissed at himself for leaving you in danger with both Victoria and the wolves."

I scoffed and Rosalie rolled her eyes, hopefully at her brother's ludicrous behavior.

The rest of the afternoon I spent getting all my school work around and doing homework. Thankfully with Rosalie here, I was able to finish it quickly which was good seeming I had all of the vacation stuff to do. Not to mention I would get more when I went back for what I had missed the past couple days.

The next day when I went to school, well, the one word to describe it was awkward. My only class that had been normal whatsoever was history. Angela didn't seem to hold a grudge on me for pulling my disappearing act and as soon as I sat next to her, she started to fill me in on all the homework I had missed.

The next class was so much worse. Edward and Alice had apparently picked up their old schedules which meant when I walked into AP Brit lit, it was to see them sitting on either side of my seat, both of them looking pointedly away from each other.

I paused in the door, debating on turning and walking away. It wouldn't be bad if I skipped one class, right? Or maybe skipping the whole day would be a better idea.

Before I had too long to contemplate the idea, I felt Eric walking into my back, pushing me forward. I shot him a glare which I don't think he even noticed before sighing and walking to my seat. The entire class was spent in silence on our part. Rosalie hadn't been exaggerating about the fact that they weren't talking to each other.

After that it was physics which thankfully, at least wasn't as bad as Brit lit was. Although that was mostly because of Lauren. I was sitting in my seat, Alice and Edward in there's. Again no one was talking which wasn't surprising. It was at that point, out of nowhere that Lauren marched in. I had about two seconds to take in the look of rage on her face before she was next to me. Her hand shot out, grabbing my ear and squeezing as she pulled me out of the classroom.

I could do nothing but follow or else get my ear torn off. As it was I was sure some of the skin was stretching beyond what it should have been. When she finally let go of my ear, we were in an empty hallway by one of the side entrances.

"Ow, you know that hurts, right?" I complained, bringing my fingers up to cradle the throbbing appendage.

The look she gave me told me that she really didn't care. "What the hell were you thinking? You disappear out of nowhere and don't even tell anyone. You don't respond to any of my texts, you miss two days of school and then you just show up at school as if nothing even happened!"

I winced at the volume of her voice but I knew that it wasn't even worth it to try and get her to quiet down. Instead I just prayed that no one else heard her yelling and came to investigate.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were? Especially when you never showed up for the banquet. I went over to your house immediately after and you weren't even there. Your dad didn't even know what was going on at that point."

I forced myself to stay quiet during her rant. To be honest, I probably deserved it, especially seeming the talk my dad gave me hadn't even been that bad all things considered. I guess I did deserve to get chewed out by someone and if Lauren wanted to be that person, then I would let her have her chance.

It was a few minutes later that Lauren words finally cut off though she still looked mad enough to continue. Her entire face was flushed in her anger, eyes narrowed and her mouth set in a grimace.

"I'm sorry." The words slipped out between my lips and I knew in that moment that I meant them. I really was sorry that I had caused her this amount of worry. I hadn't wanted to but in the end it couldn't be helped.

"What even happened? Where did you disappear to?" She demanded, her hands going to rest on her hips.

I only hesitated a second, although I winced when I remembered her text. "Alice and Rosalie came up to visit. While they were here, Jasper got in a car accident. Rosalie couldn't leave because she was waiting on something important and Alice couldn't go alone. I went with her."

Lauren's eyes twitched before she drew in a deep breath and slowly let it out. It was at that point that her hand went up, rubbing her forehead.

"Why does it always have to do with the Cullens?" She sounded utterly exasperated. "At least this time you didn't return broken."

I could feel a laugh bubbling up but I quickly forced it down. Not physically broken anyways. Mentally and emotionally, I would fully admit that I was shot. Sure, I was slowly coming to terms with everything and letting it sink in but it would still take a few weeks before I was back to normal.

"So, are you okay then?"

I gave her a questioning look before she continued.

"With the Cullens I mean. They came back to school on Monday. I remember how hard it was for you when they left. Are you okay?"

I paused before answering, slightly surprised by her words. I honestly think that was the first time that anyone had asked if I was okay.

"Not really." I told her honestly. "But there's really nothing I can do about it."

"Well, we could try and get your classes switched around if you want to. I'm sure we could convince the secretary to help us out." She smirked and there was an edge to it that was positively wicked.

I couldn't help laughing this time and as I did, my whole body felt lighter as if someone had messed with gravity just a tiny bit.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Come on, we need to get back to class. You're still in a huge amount of trouble for skipping out on me by the way. Soon I'll come up with some way that you can make it up to me though."

I smiled back at both of us walked back towards class. By the time we got back, we were fifteen minutes late and received a glare from the teacher. Lauren just shrugged it off though as we sat in our seats.

After class was lunch and I did the one thing I felt I could handle in that moment by escaping to my truck. I almost wanted to turn it on and drive home. I really didn't want to deal with the afternoon classes, not when I would have Chelsea in home ec, then Edward and Alice in P.E. I really didn't want to face any of them right now.

It seemed like only seconds later that the bell rang and I groaned, leaning my head against the steering wheel. After a second, I groaned again but I opened the door, climbing out and heading to stats. That class wasn't bad, especially after Lauren and I had talked in physics but there was still a bit of underlying tension. It probably would take me a while to make it up to her.

By the time that was done, I headed towards home ec. I almost wanted to skip it when I remembered Chelsea's behavior the last time I had seen her. Something about it had been off and I hadn't forgotten about that. I wasn't sure if she would be back to normal, if she would start being a bitch again of if she would be weird like the last time.

I got to the class and took my seat, ignoring the looks I got from some of the other people. I know I had missed the first two days of school, I didn't need to be reminded of it from their odd glances.

I sat in my spot, stewing slightly until the bell rang. It was only at the moment that I realized Chelsea had never took her seat next to me. It was empty.

I glanced around, for the flash of her read hair but I didn't see it at all. She wasn't even in the class.

It was at that point that the teacher walked up. "You'll be working with Alex and Maddie today until I can find you a new partner." It was the only thing she said before ghosting away and I was left looking after her wide-eyed.

New partner? Since when did I need a new partner? Why did I even need a new partner? I felt so completely lost in that moment that I could do nothing more than move towards the two people she had pointed out.

Alex was a freshman, tall and incredibly thin. He would probably have a good build when he stopped growing and started bulking up but until then he was left looking kind of stringy. He had a mess of black hair that covered the tops of his ears and his eyebrows. His eyes were a deep blue, so dark they almost looked gray.

Maddie was a sophomore with dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes, almost as light as Alisha's. I could vaguely recall seeing her from somewhere and after a second I remember her hanging around Jessica once or twice, I think.

We didn't have time to say anything instead we just got started on the recipe we were given. Some type of noodle meal that I didn't pay too much attention to. It was only as the meal was on it's last stages of completion and we working on the protocol that I was able to speak up.

"So, do either of you know why Chelsea isn't here today?" I asked.

Maddie grinned, a smile that was way too similar to the Cheshire cat for my liking.

"You mean you haven't heard?" She asked, her eyes going wide. "Well, I'm not surprised, you weren't here the past couple days."

She paused, probably for dramatic effect and I instantly understood why I had seen her hanging around Jessica. This girl was probably just as big as a gossip as she was.

"Still, I thought that everyone would have heard about it by now, what with the police involved and everything."

I was grinding my teeth as I tried to keep myself under control. She just needed to spit it out.

"It all started Monday morning. When Chelsea didn't show up for school, I heard that the secretary called her parents to see if she was sick only they didn't have any clue what she was talking about. As far as they knew she had gone to school. Apparently one of them went home to see that her room was completely empty, the bed made and most of her clothes missing.

Maddie continued at my wide-eyed stare, looking positively delighted at what was probably old news at this point. "Eventually they found a note on her dresser. She said that she couldn't stand it any more, that she hated Forks and refused to live here. She couldn't stand being in a place that no one cared what happened to her, where the people didn't even take the time to make sure she was alright. She said she was running away and not to look for her because they wouldn't be able to find her. Of course though that's exactly why the police were involved. I mean she's only sixteen but apparently they haven't found any trace of her. She didn't use a taxi and she didn't take her parents car. They weren't missing any money and there was no sight of her in surrounding towns. It was like she vanished."

Maddie's voice had taken on an eerie tone, as if she was telling a ghost story. To me though, none of that mattered. If they had found the note on Monday, then how long had Chelsea been missing? When had she left? Sunday night? Saturday?

And she had said no one cared. Is that why she had come over last week? Had she be looking for help? For someone to see her? And I had just been standing there awkwardly the whole time she was over. She had come to me for something and whatever is was, I obviously hadn't given it to her. She had needed me in that moment and I had done nothing to help.

I could feel my eyes stinging and I knew what was coming. I also knew that after my freak out in Italy, I wouldn't be able to hold it back. I could feel it doing the same thing it had then, bubbling up in my stomach, climbing my throat. It wanted out, I was just drastically thankful that this wasn't as all consuming as the last one had been.

I pushed back from the table, my chair squeaking as I practically ran out the door. I could feel tears pooling and I had just managed to get to the nearest bathroom by the time that they were running down my cheeks.

I know I was being stupid but that didn't stop the tears from coming, didn't stop me from wondering if there was anything that I could have done. At one point, Chelsea had been my friend, a close friend. She had mattered to me and I had brought her out of her shell, teased her and embarrassed her to the best of my abilities. Even if she had changed, that didn't change the past. Even if I didn't understand her now, I had at one point.

Could I have helped her? Done something so that running away wasn't her only option?

I didn't know. It was a question that was pilling up with all the others. It seemed these days there was too much I didn't know.

Alice found me in the bathroom twenty minutes after the bell for the last period had rung. She didn't say anything, didn't even really glance towards me, just slid down the wall so she was sitting next to me. I could feel her arm against mine, as cool as the bathroom tiles that were pressing against my back.

The silence continued but I didn't bother to keep track of the time. My tears had dried up before Alice had even gotten here so I just remained sniffling, trying to clear my nose of all the snot. That and I was feeling in the need for another nap after crying again.

After a while Alice stood, holding her hand out to me. I took it and she pulled me up into a standing position. I took a second to reach down and grab my bag, which I hadn't even realized I had taken when I ran from the classroom, and we both headed out the door.

The hallways were deserted and when I finally found a clock that I could see, I realized why. There was still six minutes of class left. We didn't bother heading to the gym though, just walked towards the front of the school and the parking lot. It's not like gym had any homework I had missed anyways. The worst that could happen was my grade dropping a few points from not participating but at this point, that didn't even seem to matter.

When we got to the edge of the parking lot, Alice stopped but I continued until I was back in my truck. It only took a second to turn it on and put it in gear, then I was heading out of the school grounds and towards my home, using my gift to whisper a soft 'thank you' as I left.

The weeks that followed all had a similar pattern. Everyone was still upset with everyone else and that even included Alisha. After wrecking my room, she continued with her minor pranks. The first thing she had done was to hide the keys to my truck. While it wasn't like I went many places now that I was grounded, my dad hadn't been impressed when he woke up at seven in the morning to find me tearing the house apart.

After that she had taken to blasting the most annoying songs she could find when we were both home, which was quite often. Thankfully Dad put a stop to that quickly seeming I wasn't the only one that got annoyed by it.

When that was shot down, she had somehow come up with a bunch of different alarm clocks, figured out how to set them for different times and hid them around my room. Each time one went off, I would have to dig around until I could find it and shut it off. To date this had happened eleven times, although she didn't have more than four alarm clocks, I think. After the first couple times I had found them, she re-hid them so I had taken to hiding them from her.

The worst thing that had happened so far though was one night when we had been having stew for supper. It had been one of the days that Dad and Kathy were working late and half way through the meal I had gotten up to go to the bathroom. That was when Alisha had dumped half a bottle of hot sauce into my bowl.

Now let me explain something. My dad loved hot stuff and had a variety of different hot spices. We never made any spicy meals though because despite his love for it, everyone else couldn't stand it. I couldn't even tolerate mild salsa so when I took a huge bite of the stew, it was only a few seconds later that I was hacking the stuff up.

Of course that was exactly when both adults had arrived home. They were greeted by the sight of me sucking up water from the faucet, my entire head in the sink and Alisha on the floor, having fallen from her chair because she was laughing so hard.

I hadn't been able to taste anything for two days.

Originally I was just going to let Alisha calm down about what had happened before I tried talking to her but after that incident I had tried my hardest to get her to talk to me. She refused to although it's not like I could really blame her.

Sure, Rosalie and Jake had done the same things to her and she had forgiven them, months later.

When Rosalie left, is had been three months that Alisha was mad at her, not to mention all the gifts that she had destroyed in her anger. Then there was the fact that Rosalie had actually given Alisha a reason as to why she was disappearing. They were moving and although it wasn't something that Alisha liked, she understood it. We had done the same.

When it came to Jake, he hadn't been around all that much to start with, he had just been a friend who's visits came further and further apart. Yeah, she was still upset with him when he ditched us and she had still been mad at him a month later for that when they were able to start hanging out again.

When it came to me though, there was no reason for me to leave, or at least none we could tell her. She had heard enough to know that what Rosalie had told dad was a lie so that didn't help anything either. On top of that it had only been a few weeks so she hasn't had time to come to terms with me breaking my promise. At the same time though, I had only been gone for a few days, not months so you think it wouldn't take that long but apparently Alisha could hold a grudge.

The time that passed wasn't all bad though. Being home, at least when Alisha wasn't acting was relaxing and soothing. I could literally feel myself healing after not just the trip to Italy, but also from the long months of stress. Home had become my haven, especially because with me being grounded, it meant no Cullens and no Jake. I spent most nights in the living room, talking with Dad and Kathy or just hanging out and letting the noise wash over me. It was a time that I didn't have to worry about my future, that I didn't have to worry about who was around me what they had done and if someone was trying to kill me. I could just do what I wanted and relax.

Home was about the only time that was like that though. Every time I left, I was faced with some type of situation that made my muscles tense and left me feeling drained. Most of the time that was being in the same room as any of the Cullens who at this point I still wasn't talking to. I was sure if it wasn't for the time at home, I would have gone crazy in those weeks, or at least more than I already was. It was for the sake of my mental health that I decided I needed to do something about what had happened. While Aisha still refused to talk to me, Alice and Edward were ones that would be willing to.

Now this didn't mean I had forgiven them, that was a long ways away but I also knew that I wouldn't be able to get over any of this and get back to normal unless I did talk to them. We had to work it out, even if this would only be the start.

When it came to Alice, that wasn't such a daunting task. I could understand what she had done. She had chosen her family over me, I couldn't fault her for that, especially when I would have done the same thing. Even in the end, she had still come clean, had still been there for me when it mattered. Although it would be a while before I completely forgave her, I couldn't hold it against her any longer.

Edward was another matter entirely but at this point, I was just so tired of being mad at everyone.

I took the first step when it came time for lunch that day at school. All of my friends still sat at the same table and the Cullens had joined them, even if I had been flat out ignoring them for the past couple weeks. When I approached the table with my tray of food, I chose my seat carefully, taking the open one next to Alice.

Angela sat on her other side and I ignored the surprised looks everyone shot me when I sat down. Alice and Edward still weren't on the best of terms, I had heard from Rosalie, so they always sat with a few seats in between them.

Chatter resumed around the table. Angela and Lauren were planning to go to Alisha's competition that was happening this weekend and they were planning out who's car to take. Most of the Cullens and even some of the pack had been planning on going from what my Dad had told me so it seemed like we were had a pretty big group there just for Alisha. She would be happy about that.

Ben was talking to Edward and some other boy that I didn't recognize but I didn't focus on their conversation. Instead, I waited until everyone was engrossed with their own things before I gave Alice a small nudge in her side.

She glanced up to me, her golden eyes widened only a fraction of an amount. When she did, I gave her a small smile.

She paused before giving me a blinding grin. She already knew how I felt so we didn't need words to express it. Instead I simply leaned slightly into her side and her cold skin was beyond comforting.

It seemed too simply but I knew that this was all that was needed when it came to Alice. She had just been giving me my own space, she had known how I felt so it wasn't really a matter of time until I was ready to be friends with her again.

Edward was another matter entirely. I couldn't just smile at him and expect everything to be okay. I actually needed to talk to him. That was why as soon as lunch was over, instead of heading to stats, I made me way to the parking lot. The clouds overhead were a dark gray and I could even hear a bit of thunder rumbling in the distance. It wasn't raining yet here though so I walked to my truck, opening up the tailgate and climbing into the back. I settled myself so my back was pressed against the railing, my legs spread out in front of me.

I closed my eyes, readying myself for what I was about to do. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't nervous about this. Part of me wanted to keep pushing it away but I knew that this whole thing was starting to get ridiculous. I would have to deal.

After I second, I removed the top from my mind, letting Edward be able to hear my thoughts but no projecting either so Alice wouldn't hear.

 _Edward, can you come talk to me?_

I swear, it was only about ten seconds later that he appeared, standing at the bottom of my tailgate.

For the first time since walking into that turret room in Voltaire, I allowed myself to actually look at him.

If it was possible, he looked almost paler than usual. There were dark circles under his eyes, almost looking like bruising and unlike Alice, his eyes were a dark, almost black. When was the last time he hunted? I couldn't remember a time when he had ever looked as bad as he did now.

"You wanted to talk?" His voice was smooth but only loud enough for me to hear.

I nodded. I had wanted to talk, to let him know how I was feeling but now that he was here, in front of me, I couldn't seem to find the words that I wanted to say. I didn't know how to tell him what I wanted to, I could barely sort it out myself so how was I supposed to put all that into words. Luckily, after a second I realized I didn't have to. So what if I couldn't form what I wanted to say, I could always let him see himself.

I slid my eyes closed, focusing on the open dome again. It was easy and I really didn't even have to imagine the image anymore, it steadied me to do so though. Then I thought back to the months of being alone, of him being gone. I focused on the everything I wanted him to see.

I remembered finding Alisha on the living room floor, the rage that swept through me. I remembered the week of school after, all the looks that I got and the words that Jessica had said. I showed him the night Alisha had come to me because of her nightmare. I replayed that night at the party that just about gave me a headache every time I thought about it. I showed him that day on top of the mountain, that one moment when I had thought that I had no chance left. I remembered the plane ride, when Alice had told me the truth, when I realized that everything that had happened had been for nothing. I ran through all of it, making each moment as clear as I could make it, showing him exactly what his choice had done.

Still, at the same time, I wasn't stupid. I kept some moments to myself. I didn't show him that horrible date with Mike or all the times that fake-Edward had appeared. I didn't show him the moment when I saw him in Voltaire or the moment when I realized I still loved him. For now, I kept those to myself. He didn't have the right to know those yet.

After what seemed like hours, I slid my eyes open. The clouds above had almost taken on a greenish tint and the thunder was louder. I could almost feel it vibrating in my chest.

I took a second to ready myself before looking forward towards Edward. His dark eyes were distant, hazy and I was sure he was still running through what I had let him see. My gaze flickered over his face for any hint of what he was feeling, of what he was thinking. For the first time, I really wished that there was a way I could reverse this gift, that I could get a message back instead of just giving them.

Finally he looked up, black meeting gray.

"I'm sorry."

I could feel anger streaming in my veins but at the same time, it was dull, muted. I was tired of being angry, tired of the tension.

"I don't want your apology." I told him, my voice cracking from disuse. How long had it actually been that I was showing him what had happened? "I just want you to understand."

He nodded though his lips remained parted until finally, he spoke. "What does this make us then?"

My eyes drifted closed as my head leaned back against the glass behind me. The chill of it felt nice.

"Are we friends?"

They were an echo of the words I had uttered to him so long ago and there was a small part of me that wanted to say yes, to tell him that we could try but I knew that I couldn't, not yet.

"I need to be able to trust my friends. I can't trust you." I was glad that I still had my eyes closed because I didn't want to see the reaction they would cause. Instead I focused on my surrounding: the cold metal of my truck radiating through my jeans, a gently rumble coming from the sky, the ting, ting of rain drops starting to fall.

"I'll do what I can to earn your trust." His words were barely a whisper, barely loud enough for me to hear. Any softer and it would have been washed away in the sound of the sprinkling water around me.

I glance to him, wariness rising in my gaze. His hand were down by his sides, loosely curled into fist. His shoulders were back, a stiffness to them that hadn't been there before. His eyes though, those were the most different. There was a light in them that made them look not as dark as they had been before and a barely-there smile was resting on his lips.

"You'll have a long way to go," I told him in warning.

His lips stretched further until he was actually smiling, one side just a tad higher than the other. "It will be worth it."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I moved to stand. My muscles groaned against the sudden movement and again I had to wonder how long had I actually been there.

I jumped off the tailgate, turning to put it up and Edward, wisely, didn't move to help. I probably would have turned on him if he had.

"I'm going to go home."

He nodded, not moving as I walked to the front of my truck. It was just as I was closing the door that I heard him muttering. "...not a good time to mention marriage then."

I did my best to ignore him and it was a little easier to do after the engine had started and I had put it into gear.

As I drove, the rain started coming down harder, lashing at the windshield. By the time I got home it was sheets and I was practically soaked when I got through the door. I quickly changed into pajamas, throwing my hair into a towel before pulling out the homework from the day. I did my best to concentrate on it, still trying to keep his words out of my head.

I didn't know what to think of them but they better have been said as a joke because I could not imagine what I would do if he had actually meant them. Still, there hadn't been any hint of sarcasm in his voice which is why I was doing my best to push them out of my mind.

It would be years and years before a conversation like that ever took place, if at all.

Okay, first I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me through this long break. I know it wasn't fun and it's been a while since I posted a chapter what with everything that happened. I'm going to do my best to post next Thursday, I'm about half way done with the next chapter. I want everyone to know though that the next few weeks posting might be sporadic as I'm coming up on the last three weeks of my semester and the workload has just about tripled. My last week is the first week of May so after that we will get back to the regular updates every Thursday, and hopefully I can actually start working on my other story as well. Until then I will do my best but I can't promise a chapter every week. I hope you all understand and can just stick it through a little longer. Again I want to thank all you wonderful readers. Hopefully I'll see you all net Thursday.


	52. Chapter 52: Alisha's Comp

Well, I'm a week late but that is better than the space between my last chapter. Well, not much to say this time other then I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 52: Alisha's Comp

Despite my best efforts, Edward's words stayed in my mind, hovering on the edge, demanding my full attention. Now, I was finally letting them have their due.

Marriage. It was something I hadn't thought about but something that I feel like I should. I mean according to Alice, I didn't have long left. Her guess was that by fall of this year, I would be a vampire. Six months, it wasn't long at all.

I should do as much as I could now, while I was still human. Get as much time with everyone, do any ambitions or dreams that could be done with my friends, just in case Alice's vision really did come true. Marriage was one I hadn't considered but now, it was something I wanted. Of course, I might not be here that much longer, might not be around for it if it happened later.

I sat down at the breakfast table, running the thought through my mind. Dad sat at one of the chairs, looking half dead and sipping his cup of coffee. Kathy was over at her house for the moment and Alisha was still asleep. It was the perfect time.

"So when are you going to propose to Kathy?"

He sputtered, his eyes going wide as he choked on his coffee. I waited a moment so he could catch his breath before starting up again.

"I know you guys haven't been dating long but your one year anniversary is going to be coming up soon. I realize she's only been around Alisha and I for five months or so but I think she fits well with the family and Alisha would love to be able to call her a step-mom."

I paused at the incredulous look he gave me.

It seemed to take him a second to figure out what he wanted to say. "Where did this even come from?"  
I shrugged my shoulders, widening my eyes a fraction to give myself an innocent look. It wasn't like I could tell him that if Alice was right, I wouldn't be here much longer. I couldn't tell him that Alisha would need a mom that she could rely on. Her sister wouldn't cut it anymore. I couldn't tell him that I wanted this family to be whole for however long it could before it was broken again.

He continued to study my face for a few seconds before he sighed, looking down at his coffee. He swished it around, like he was contemplating the most monumental thought. He sighed again, looking out the window before his lips parted. "I've actually been thinking about it."

I blinked once, twice before my lips pulled into a smile so wide my cheeks started to ache. "Really? Since when?"

He looked slightly sheepish. "Well, to be honest I wouldn't have introduced Kathy to either of you if she wasn't someone I hadn't planned on making a part of the family. I've just been considering when the right time would be because we haven't been together long, even if we had been friends since we moved here."

I nodded along as he spoke. "I call going along to pick out the ring."

He shook his head, taking another sip of his coffee now that he was sure I wouldn't say anything that would cause another choking fit. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't tempted to try and do so. Instead though, I ran upstairs, shaking Alisha awake. She wasn't too happy when she saw me but seeming I was the only one around to help her this morning, she grudgingly accepted, allowing me to prep her for her competition.

This would be the second one and this time, we were shooting for first place. After what had happened, I had gotten a stern lecture from coach Melissa before she allowed me back on as a junior coach. Apparently Rosalie had filled in for me when I had disappeared.

I ushered Alisha to the bathroom, forcing her into her uniform and then putting one of her cheer shirts on over that. Next, I wrestled her hair into a high-ponytail before I started to curl it. In the mirror, her lips were set in a firm pout.

"Why couldn't Rosie do my hair today?" She asked. The fact that she had been the one to do it last time went unsaid but the implication was there.

"Because Rosalie was busy this morning. She had some stuff to do but you'll see her and the rest of the Cullens when we get to the competition." Not to mention that Jake, Billy, Emily and anyone else from the tribe that felt like coming. According to the few times I've talked to Jake since I've been grounded, they all had accepted Alisha as a piece of their extended family. The thought of it brought a small prickle of relief along with a whole lot of unease.

Alisha just glared into the mirror as a response.

When her hair was completely done, bow in place and all, she headed downstairs to get breakfast. I couldn't help but think that she better hurry. We had to leave in half an hour and she still had to get her make-up done. Thankfully it wasn't much, just a little bit of eye-shadow.

I on the other hand, really needed to hurry. I went to my room, getting dressed in the clothes I had put out the night before. Plain, black pants and a nice, navy blue shirt. It was one of the ones that I bought back when we went on the shopping spree with Alice. As a second thought, I also threw on a white cardigan. Gyms were usually pretty cold if you weren't either in the crowd or one of the cheerleaders. My hair was left straight and there was a light dusting of neutral make-up that I wore. Hey, I had to at least look the part if I was going to be the junior coach.

By the time Kathy arrived, we were all ready. Dad was dressed and actually awake now. Alisha was all done up and had her bag packed with water, juice and snacks. I had my own bag which was filled with hair supplies, an extra bow, extra pairs of socks, some paperwork, about three copies of our cheer music and a huge amount of snacks. Packing with children who might have forgotten stuff in mind wasn't the easiest. The amount of parents that send their children to compete with colorful or mismatched socks instead of plain white ones was almost unbelievable.

After we double-checked that we had everything we needed, everyone climbed into Dad's car and then we were headed. The drive to Alisha's competition wasn't nearly as long as the one to mine had been, probably because her's was considered a rec team and as such, their competitions were usually smaller. Today, it was being held at a high school about forty-five minutes away.

Cheerleaders had to be there an hour before the doors opened so when we pulled into the parking lot it was about half full, a line of parents already at the door as they waved goodbye to their children. I could even see two of my own cheerleaders heading inside.

Alisha and I quickly said our goodbyes, rushing towards the front doors. As soon as it closed behind us we were immersed in a crowd of uniforms, glitter and bows. With my hand firmly holding Alisha's shoulder, I looked around until I found the familiar colors of our team. When I did we made out way over, joining Melissa and the eight girls that were surrounding her. Looked like we were still waiting for the rest of our team.

"Good morning." I told everyone. I got a chorus of them back from most of the girls and a nod from coach. "When is the coaches meeting?"  
"In twenty minutes. Hopefully the rest of the team will be here by then." She said, holding a wristband out to me. It was a type of paper that was used for admissions, almost exactly like the ones from the fair. All coaches, assistants and juniors had to wear them to be identified as part of the team, not to mention it meant we wouldn't have to pay for admission. She was already wearing hers.

I struggled with a it for a minute, trying to get the sticky part to actually land on the paper instead of the hairs on my arm. By the time I had mostly succeeded, two more girls had shown up and I could see a third walking through the door. That put us at twelve, only seven more to go.

In the following minutes, the others on the team trickled in and when everyone was finally present and accounted for, we headed into the gym, snagging one of the open spots on the bleachers. Melissa left only a few minutes later. That left me looking after eighteen girls and one boys as they talked, played and complained about being hungry, nervous or that they had to go pee. It wasn't hard per say, I had enough experience with children but between them, the loud music that the other teams were testing and the other teams themselves, well, let's just say I was glad when she finally came back.

At that point I started running bathroom trips, bringing those that needed to go down to the restroom. After that there were food runs down to the concession stand for the children who had money.

By the time everyone was back and sitting in their spots, the muscles in my neck were tight and I had to consciously relax my jaw to stop from clenching my teeth. I hadn't realized keeping track of all of them would be this stressful.

After another moment that no one asked for anything else, I took a seat next to Melissa, sighing as I did so.

She gave me a look, smirking and I did my best to not stick my tongue out at her. After she was done with her gloating, she pulled out a piece of paper. "We're number four in a our category so we'll have a little bit before we have to head out to the warm-out mats."

I looked down the list, noting that we were around the middle as far as performances for the entire competition. "Are they doing a cheer and tumble off?" I asked, not seeing it listed out on the piece of paper.

"Yeah but it's not on the coaches handouts, just the ones for the viewers. Is Alisha going to do it?"

I shrugged my shoulders in answer although I knew she would at least want to try the tumble off. For each of the age groups, they allowed each cheerleader to enter and do either their best tumbling pass or their best jumps depending which they entered. It was an individual competition as well so anyone could do it. The top three for each age group would be awarded with medals. It was a fun event to watch and one that I was actually looking forward to it. It was always amazing seeing these little girls pull out some pretty impressive tumbling passes.

It was a few minutes later that the doors opened and people started streaming in. I kept an eye out for Dad and Kathy. Both the Cullens and anyone coming from the tribe would be easy to spot what with one group being exceptionally pale and the other freakishly tall. It took me a total of four minutes before I found them. I reached forward, poking Alisha. She glared at me in answer, at least until I pointed Dad and Kathy out to her. After that we both watched them as they chose a seat on the bleachers. There were sitting a little to the left of the center, closer to the front than they were to the back. It didn't take long for the Cullens to join them on one side and then I saw the Quiluetes coming in.

I could see Jake easy enough and it looked like both Embry and Quil were with him. After a second I saw Emily as well, with a very tense Sam next to her. Even Sue had shown up, Charlie and Billy in tow. That was another surprise, especially seeming Charlie hadn't even mentioned anything about going to this. After a moment I could only shrug. This was the closest competition Alisha was having, it would make sense that everyone would come to this one. I had to admit though it was kind of funny. Between everyone, they almost took up a whole section of the bleachers by themselves.

Still, them being here for Alisha didn't stop any of the tension between the two groups of mythical creatures from forming. Sam was clearly eyeing Carlisle who was smiling pleasantly back. Edward was staring at the wall very intensely and I was sure he was focusing on their thoughts. Even Emily was looking at the Cullens with a little doubt in her eyes. Ironically, the only two that seemed relaxed about the whole thing was Jake and Rosalie. They had both nodded at each other before turning towards the mats.

Alisha called out, waving to them and just about everyone waved back.

Melissa saw the interaction and gave me a look, probably at the number of people that were there but she didn't say anything, only glancing away after a second.

It wasn't much longer until the competition started and when it did, I found my attention drifting towards the teams that were competing. Seeming it was only really young kids at this point, the most impressive thing that I saw tumbling wise was a lone back-handspring. The kids were adorable though and I found myself awing over more than a few of them throughout.

By the time an hour had passed, a total of 12 teams had performed so far. It was also approaching the time that we would head for warm-ups so with a small amount of groaning and a large amount of nervous smiles, we herded the children out to the hall where they started stretching. When they were done, we had enough time to mark the routine a few times before heading to the warm-up area.

When we got to the spare room, it was already crowded with other teams. We had to wait for a few minutes before it was actually our turn to get on the warm-up mats but as soon as we were, time seemed to fly by. Between the warm-up, tumble and full mat, we had a total of twenty minutes or so but it felt more like four.

When we had finished with our time, we had one team in front of us and the team that was performing right now. It meant we would have about five minutes or so for them to catch their breath before they would have to perform.

I glanced back at the huddle of 2-4 graders. Most of the girls were smiling brightly, preparing for the time that they would be in front of the crowd. There were however two who stood with their arms pulled against their chest, their eyes darting around nervously. I was sure that their pulse was racing, their stomach dropping at the thought of going out on that blue mat. Amanda and Bethany.

I did my best to move to them, setting my hands on top of their heads for a quick moment of reassurance. They glanced up, a pair of blue and brown eyes meeting my own as I gave them a smile. Theirs were hesitant as they returned it but it was at least present now. I ruffled their hair, just a tiny bit so I didn't mess it up.

"All of you are gonna do great, just like you do at practice." I told them.

Amanda smiled back but doubt flooded into Bethany's eyes. I leaned down a little bit so I was on eye-level with them. "Wanna know a secret?"

They quickly nodded.

"I always get nervous before I would go on but as soon as the music starts, it always felt like I was back home, in the gym doing something I've done a thousand times. You know this routine and you'll do great."

I glanced up, catching Alisha scowling at me before she looked away. I was forced to look back at the girls I was talking to though as Bethany reached forward, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I promise I'll do my best," she said, smiling wide enough to show a missing tooth she had recently lost.

"That's all anyone can ask of you."

I moved back towards Melissa as the announcer called the next team onto the mat. We were up after them. The last few minutes flew by as we peaked through the divider at the team. There weren't bad but the stunts were definitely shaky.

As soon as they ended and the crowd started cheering, Melissa gathered the kids, giving them a few last minutes words of encouragement. When she was done, she lined them up and they grasped hands, smiles pulling at their lips and teeth flashing.

It was another long minute before the announcer finally called them out. We parted the curtain to allow them to pass easily through before following them. As coaches, we were allowed to sit on a few chairs that were situated a couple feet away from the front corner of the mat. I took the seat that Melissa didn't, gripping the sides with clenched fingers.

To be honest, I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous for them. I could feel my heart beating faster than normal in my chest and there was a fluttering in my lungs. I wanted to say I was being stupid, I wasn't performing but this was my little sister who was. Even though this wasn't her first competition, even though I had seen the videos from the last one, I couldn't help it.

"Forks Spartans, you may take the floor."

As a group, all of the children walked forward onto the mat, heads held back, chins up and grand smiles on their faces. Looking at them, I felt myself relax slightly at their confidence. I also couldn't help it as I felt the small bit of pride spark in my chest. This was my team and I would finally be able to see them in action.

They all struck their beginning poses, the boy in the middle with his arm crossed, two girls standing on either side of him. Behind him, three stunt groups were in a line together on the back half of the mat.

The crowd settled down as relative silence filled the gym. It was only then that the music started, flooding the entire place with sound. I could feel the bass thrumming through the floor and beating in my chest, almost in time with my own heart.

The boy did a small move as the three stunts in back quickly went up into a prep. The words 'get ready for a show' blared over the music as the three flyers mouthed the words. At the same time, the boy bent backwards, doing a back-walkover as the four girls on either side of him, Alisha included in the group, did back-handsprings.

There was a round of cheering from the crowd as the stunts came down and they moved to a new formation. This time there were four stunts groups in a diamond shape. They all put up a prep before carefully switching over to a lib. Slowly, all four flyers pulled a scorpion but the girl in back dropped it at the last second. At least it didn't look that bad seeming the others did as well as they put there legs back into an arabesque. They held that for four counts before lowering their leg back to a prep. While still in the prep, the stunts moved, changing to two lines. When they were in the new formation, the bases, back and front, pushed the flyers into an extension before popping down.

I nearly went deaf as Melissa screamed in my ear in excitement when they finished the first stunt. This was the stunt that the back group had dropped at the last competition. I sent her a small glare but I didn't have time to really put any power behind it before I was looking back towards the mat.

Already they had moved on to their next formation for jumps. They did their three jumps, although their timing was off. That wasn't something that was surprising though. At this age, that was how most jumps were.

I watched intently during the rest of the routine, counting under my breath for them, even if they couldn't hear me. When they got to tumbling, we got a good amount of yelling from the crowd when the boy did a front-walkover, followed by two girls doing round-off back-handsprings and Alisha doing her back-handspring tuck.

I have to say that my eyes did not leave Alisha during the performance. She looked like she was having the best time of her life, her lips pulled back into a wide grin. Her eyes were bright as well, a type of light to them that I hadn't seen from her in a while. It made her glow in a way that none of the other cheerleaders could hope to attain. I might have been biased though, just a little bit anyways.

When they finally hit their ending pose, I jumped up, cheering for them. At this point, my voice was starting to get hoarse from all the yelling I had done during the routine. After a second, I was surprised to find that Melissa and I were jumping up and down, hugging each other as we did.

I pulled myself away, slightly embarrassed as the whole team rushed at us.

"How come you never got this excited for our team?" I questioned her.

"Your team isn't this cute."

I rolled my eyes at her answer but I couldn't help agreeing.

The first thing that I did when the girls and one boy surrounded us was to find Alisha in the group and hug her to me. I couldn't help it. Seeing her perform for the first time, in person and not just in a video, I hadn't thought I would be this happy for her, this proud of her.

"You did so well-"

Whatever I would have said next was lost as she yanked herself away from me, her blue eyes hardening into a glare. "Like I care what you have to say."

Ouch. My mouth literally dropped open at her words before she grabbed the hand of one of the girls beside her and headed back towards the bleachers. Melissa shot me a sympathetic look before starting to lead the other girls away. After a half a second, I followed, behind, bringing up the rear.

"So how do you think they'll do?" I asked, turning to Melissa after we were all back in our previous spot. I was doing my best to not remember what had just taken place a minute ago.

"It was definitely better than the last time but it all depends on the other teams. There was one that almost beat us out for second. They were the team that went before us. The team that placed first is the last to perform in our division."

"So, I'll have to keep an eye open for them?"  
"For sure."

After a moment, I looked over to the bleaches on the other side of the gym. The first thing I noticed was the scowl that Rosalie wore, her eyes narrowed the slightest as she gazed at Alisha. Jake didn't look the happiest either but at least his attention seemed to be split between Alisha and Rosalie. Dad and Kathy's were both grinning and when they caught my eye they gave me a thumbs up. In that moment I was happy that neither of them had enhanced hearing like the Cullens or the pack. I glanced towards the rest of them when my eyes landed on Edward, or more importantly the pity that I could see in his eyes as he looked at me.

I diverted my gaze. I didn't want to see that look from anyone and I wanted it from him least of all.

Slowly, the other teams were called forward to perform and as they did, the adrenaline rush from earlier was fading. I could feel the aches from before coming back. The muscles all down my neck and back were tight, making it slightly painful to keep an eye on all the cheerleaders surrounding us. On top of that, it was impossible to forget about the music that was blaring from every speaker in the gym. The bass that had almost been in rhythm with my heart was now pounding in my skull and I had to grit my teeth against the pain. Even my vision seemed to be vibrating with the sound. It seemed a bit like overkill but looking around, none of the others seemed to be as effected as I was. Apparently I was just getting old.

The rest of the teams performances flew by in a blur as I did my best to concentrate on the teams instead of the pain that was ringing in my head. After the last one performed, the announcer stepped onto the mat. I forced myself to pay attention as they called up the girls for the jump and tumble off. Alisha did end up signing up for it and she pulled her best pass that she could come up with, a walk-over, round-off back-handspring tuck. Quite a mouthful and quite impressive. That was until another girl in her age group stepped up and pulled a lay-out from nowhere.

At this point, Melissa stood, heading out to the coaches meeting and to collect our score sheets.

As soon as each girl had competed, the announcer was back again but instead of calling all the teams to the mat like I expected, he walked to the center as he turned to face the crowd.

"Now, we got a special event here planned for all of you, something a little different. I'm going to need all you cheerleaders to get ready and to get your best puppy dog faces on because we're going to have a Daddy Dance Off."

There were whoops from the crowd and I couldn't help but smile, especially at seeing the gleam in Alisha's eyes as she zoomed in on Dad.

"You'll have a little bit to decide but I'm gonna need all the contestants down on the floor in five minutes. Remember, the winner will receive a $50 gift card so that's a good incentive right there."

As soon as he was done talking, there was a mad rush of cheerleaders up the bleachers and to their parents. I followed behind Alisha just to make sure she didn't get lost. I arrived just in time to see her crawl on Dad's lap, her eyes wide and her mouth in a pout.

He groaned, looking over at Kathy for backup but she simply laughed.

"Please Daddy," she begged.

"Come on, you can't disappoint her." Charlie spoke up.

He groaned again but this time it was in defeat and I couldn't help but snicker. What I wasn't expecting though was for Alisha to then turn to the person sitting next to dad.

"Please, Uncle Charlie."

His face colored red as soon as the words left her mouth. "I don't know about this. I'm not much of a dancer."  
"It can't be that hard. Besides, it's like you said, we can't disappoint." Dad hedged, a smirk stretching wide across his lips.

Charlie looked like he would do anything to take back his words but after another look from Alisha, he too caved. They both stood, teasing each other as they made their way towards the mat that was slowly filling with other males.

"You know, technically I'm not even your father so I don't even know how you dragged me into this." Charlie called back.

"Oh, suck it up and give us a show." It was Billy who yelled that, Jake next to him laughing at the predicament. "And just know I'm getting it on video."  
The two friends were far enough apart by then that Charlie couldn't respond so he only sent him a look.

By the time the five minutes had hit, a group of forty or so fathers had clumped together on the mat.

"Now," the announcer started. "What's gonna happen is I'm going to play some music. I need each of you to show your best dance moves while a few of our judges go around eliminating people. We'll do that until we get down to five."

There were cheers from the crowd as they waited for the music to start and then there was plenty of laughter as "Gangnam Style" started to play.

I could see my dad roll his eyes and send a look to Charlie before he started swaying back and forth. At first that was all he did but after a little bit he started to get into the music and he actually did the moves to the song. About half way through, the song switched to "Call me Maybe." At this point, Dad turned to Charlie and started to serenade him, much to his embarrassment. After another minute, the music changed a third time to "It's raining men."

At this point, most of the people on the mat had been eliminated. There were now only a few stragglers left, doing there best. When the music stopped a minute later, most of the five that were left were bent over, resting their hands on their knees.

"Okay, now that we're down to five, let's get the names of our proud fathers and which team they are here to cheer on." He went down the line and surprisingly, both Dad and Charlie were still left at this point.

When he got to Charlie, he held the mike out to him. "Charlie from Forks," he wheezed into it. He got a few snickers at his red face and the sweat pooling on his forehead.

The announcer moved onto Dad next. "Jeff, also from Forks." Dad was a little bit more composed but his face was still flushed.

When they had gotten the names of all five men, the announced was back. "Now that we are down to five, we'll play two more songs. The first song we will get down to three and then we will have a true dance battle to see who is the winner of the $50 gift certificate. Those in the audience will help us to decide."

The crowd cheered again as "I'm too sexy," started playing. The five men immediately started dancing although one dad actually took his shirt off. Thankfully he was quickly pulled off the mat. Another dad got pulled off when he tried to do a cartwheel and kind of just flopped over.

With only three left, Dad and Charlie somehow still in it, the music changed for the last time. "Come on, let's see what you got." The announcer yelled as tango music started playing. There was a pause as all of the dads looked incredulous at each other. Then, much to everyone's surprise, Dad and Charlie hugged each other as they started to do the Tango.

The crowd roared in approval, especially as Charlie tried to dip Dad and ended up only dropping him to the mat. He didn't take any time to recover though, only got back up in time to give Charlie a twirl. I just about died laughing. At this point, my stomach ached and I couldn't breath. This was even funnier than the time that Edward had asked me out and the entire cheering team had performed to Mulan.

After another few seconds of the music playing, it was cut as the announcer was back, chuckling into the mike.

"Wow, you all must really love your kids to be up here doing this."

I could see Charlie shaking his head, his entire face bright red from the exertion.

"Now, to choose the winner. Let's hear if you think Frank should win." The announcer walked up to the lone guy as there were a decent amount of cheers.

"A good amount. Now, let's see who thinks Jeff should win."

The entire place was blaring with cheers and there were even some people that were stomping their feet against the bleachers.

"Wow, that's going to be tough to beat. Let's hear it for Charlie."

Again the bleachers roared to life, just as loud as before.

When crowd hushed a few seconds later and the guy went over to Frank. "I'm sorry but I think you've been outclassed."

Frank nodded, waving to the audience as he walked off to a few awws. The announcer then walked up and stood between Dad and Charlie. "As far as you two I couldn't tell. Let's hear another round as we try and decide who's the winner."

Before they could, Charlie waved his hand, brushing away the thought. "That's okay. I just forfeit. All I want to do is sit anyways."

His words were met with a round of laughter.

"Well, then I guess that means that Jeff is our grand winner tonight. Everyone, please join me in congratulating him as he receives his $50 gift certificate to Kay Jewelers."

I couldn't help the bark of surprised laughter, especially at what I had talked to dad about just this morning. Alisha gave me a look but I waved it away. Just because dad was thinking about it didn't mean that it would happen anytime soon and I didn't need to be giving it away. Hopefully he would just look at this as a sign.

After Dad and Charlie cleared the mat, all the cheerleaders were finally called to converge onto it. Our team got there in time to snag the front corner of the mat, Melissa joining us at the last second.  
"How did they do?" I asked, hanging a few feet back.

In answer, she flashed the score sheet at me, giving me just enough time to see the 81.5 that was circled. Definitely not a bad score for this age group. Now if we just knew what the other teams scored.

The announcer took center mat, although nearly everyone cringed when there was a loud screech that came from the microphone. I couldn't help but groan as my headache flared back, more intense than before. Apparently it's hadn't gone away and I had just gotten really good at ignoring it. After a second that he let it die down, he started off by calling people up for the jump and tumble off. We listened quietly, clapping at each name that was called but we all burst out cheering when they announced that Alisha had gotten second place in the tumble off. She stood up, smiling as she went to receive her medal.

When they were done with that, they moved onto the different age groups. I waited, impatiently for them to finally get to our own. I wanted to know how the team had done.

"Now, in for the 2nd-4th grade division."

Melissa hushed all the girls as they chattered excitedly. They all had their hands up, covering their mouths in their excitement.

"In third place, with a total of 76.3 points …"

I broke out into a grin. This means that we got at least second place, maybe even first with the gap between their scores and our own.

A team started cheering and I realized I had completely missed who had actually gotten third place.

There was a few seconds for everyone to hush again as the team received their trophy.

"In second place, with a total 79.8 points …"

I bit my lip, hard. Hard enough to almost break the skin to keep me from making any noise. I could see Melissa as well, her arms clenched around her stomach as she fought to not give it away.

"And finally, in first place with a total 81.5 points, the Spartans from Forks."

Everyone was jumping and cheering. Again, Melissa and I were hugging each other but I didn't care this time, wasn't embarrassed at all that I was hugging my coach. They had done it. They got first place. The crowd was hollering but despite the noise, I was sure that I could hear Jake cheering for Alisha above it all.

Melissa sent a quick look to the boy on our team and he ran to meet the woman that was carrying the trophy over. He took it and the handful of medals she held out for first place, before running back to us, nearly tripping in his excitement.

Melissa let go of me in time so that she could engulf him in a hug, When she pulled back, she took the pile of medals before she started to pass them out.

I took a breath, noting in that second how incredibly dry my throat was. Perhaps I had done a little too much cheering. I glanced around, realizing that the announcer had moved on to the other divisions while we were still celebrating over our win.

I don't think anyone cared, especially the few girls that were dancing around with their medals resting on their chest.

In the end, Melissa made the shush in time for the last few teams to be called, though that didn't stop them from grinning so big that even their gums were showing in their smiles. As soon as the last award was given, there was a rush from the bleachers down to the mat as parents started crowding in for pictures. There were team pictures, group pictures, even individual pictures that happened with the trophy. By the time everyone was satisfied, about half of the people had already vacated the gym.

"If you want to grab your sister and meet up with your family you can leave now." Melissa told me.

Most of the parents had grabbed their children and left as soon as the picture were done being taken. There were only two girls left, one of who's dad was still having her pose in front of the trophy.

"Okay, I'll see you at practice next week." I told her as I grabbed Alisha's hand and started to lead her away. I felt her stiffen as soon as I did but I ignored it, or did my best to.

I led the way, over to where everyone was still waiting on the bleachers. When we got close though, Alisha tore her hand from mine, running ahead to Jake and Rosalie who were waiting for her. For a second she seemed to freeze before she threw herself towards both of them.

I was much less enthusiastic as I joined the group, standing by Dad and Kathy. I watched as everyone moved forward to congratulate Alisha. She was beaming from all the attention, especially as she got to show off her two medals. Despite her words earlier, I still couldn't help but be proud of her, especially with how far she had come.

Caught up in the moment, I jumped only slightly when I felt a heavy hand fall onto my shoulder, though the immense heat that was flooding from the skin gave me a clue to who it was. Still, I was slightly surprised when I glanced over my shoulders to see Sam standing behind me. He leaned down until his face was next to mine and I could feel his breath moving my stray hairs as he spoke. "Come down to the reservation soon. We need to talk."

His voice only sounded slightly ominous, though I could see a majority of the Cullens stiffen. No doubt they had heard Sam's words as well.

I quickly nodded, sure it would be about the spontaneous trip to Italy I had taken. Part of me just wanted to roll my eyes and ignore him but with how Alisha was all tied up with everything now, it wasn't like I had that choice. Not if I wanted to be able to protect her when I could, not if I wanted to stay updated on what was going on.

He stepped back, leaving me alone as he took his spot next to Emily. She smiled up at him, taking his hand before turning her attention back to Alisha.

Seeing those two together and especially seeing the way Emily was looking at Alisha, I had to wonder how close they had gotten in the past few weeks that I've been grounded. Although I have overheard a few stories of Alisha telling dad and Kathy about her time in La Push, I had to question how much she had been immersed into the tribe. Apparently enough that Jake would come with his friends, enough that his father would come as well. Enough so that the leader of the frickin werewolf pack would come to something as simple as a cheerleader competition.

A part of it scared me, more than I wanted to admit. It meant that Alisha was no longer just my sister.

"Can we please?" She begged, her words pulling me from my thoughts. She was riding piggy back on Jake as Rose hovered around her.

Dad couldn't help but grin at her tone. "So demanding today." Despite the words, his voice was light and he chuckled at the end of it. "Isn't that fact that I did the dance off for you enough? Now you want a souvenir too?"

"You and Mom always got us some before." She stated, her eyes flickering towards me and away.

He sighed, drawing it out at the pout she wore. "I suppose. Why don't you go pick something out."

Alisha squealed, although it wasn't really that much of a surprise. I'm sure that everyone here knew that she was going to get her way from the very beginning. The whole group moved, almost as one, each following after their own species, as they walked to the tables.

I followed behind, almost feeling disconnected from it. I shook the thought away as I turned towards the table and the merchandise that was left on it. As per usual, there were plenty of shirts, sweatpants, sweaters and bows, all priced anywhere from $15 to $35. Most of it was way more than I was willing to spend on any single piece of clothing. The bows weren't too bad though, especially seeming there was a two for twenty deal. Maybe …

"Anything that catches your eye?"

Edward's voice made me physically jump though I managed to bite back the yelp that wanted to escape. After letting my heart return to it's normal pace, I glanced over at him, scowling slightly. His eyes were bright again, a robust yellow like the sun shining off a nugget of gold. A slight smile was resting on his lips and the pity was gone. Instead, there was a gentleness there, a lightness that was similar to how Alisha had looked when she had been on the mat.

I glanced away, biting my lips slightly before answering his question. "Why does it matter?" I didn't like it, didn't like the fact that everyone seemed to be happy, that everyone seemed to be better off.

There was a small pause. "Well, I did tell you that I would let you pick."

I looked back to him, my eyebrows raising in question. His smile only widened before I remembered his words. Back in the meadow, he had promised that the next time he bought me something at a competition he would let me pick it out.

Almost instantaneously, I could feel my teeth grinding together as I glared at him. "As if I'd want anything from you."

Just for a second, there was a look of hurt in his eyes before it was gone, the smile forced back to his lips. At the same time, I realized how much of a child I was being, especially with how closely my words mirrored Alisha's earlier ones.

"Well, we are supposed to be friends again."

I couldn't help but turn away from his gaze. I didn't want to see the emotions within it. "No, you're supposed to be trying to earn my trust again and you can't do that by buying me stuff."

"That's not why I offered." He said, his voice somehow still level.

I knew it was very childish of me but in that moment I wanted him to feel as off as I did. I wanted him to wonder how long it would be until things could go back to normal, if they ever could. I wanted him to see all the happiness surrounded him, but not able to be a part of it.

"Think of it as a late birthday present," he suggested.

I wanted to say something snarky again but everything seemed to drain out of me in that second. The only thing that was left was utter exhaustion and pain as my head beat in rhythm with my heart. All I wanted to do was climb into my bed that was a forty-five minute drive away. I was tired of being mad, tired of not being me. I wanted to be happy again, to be able to pick on Alisha and laugh with my friends.

I glanced over at Edward, noticing the tension in his arms, the way his shoulders were ramrod straight. I knew forgiving him wasn't going to be easy, that him earning my trust back would take a long time but I really didn't need to make it any harder, on him or on me.

"No thanks, but perhaps you can try again for my next one." The words were soft but they were the only thing I could bring myself to utter before I stepped forward, fitting myself into the space between Dad and Kathy. They were like my wall right now, my fortress, the one place I did fit with little to no effort.

I didn't look back at Edward.

First I want to say thank you to everyone who has been leaving comments. They really are what spurs me on to get the chapters done as soon as I can, even if they are late. You guys are all amazing. Keep up the good work. Just as a heads up, I'm not sure if I will have a chapter next Thursday, partly because I have no clue what is going to happen in the next chapter and partly because of finals. Next week is my last week though so after that we should get back on a normal schedule. Again, thank you to everyone that has been enjoying this story and I'll see you all again soon.


	53. Chapter 53: Return to Normalcy, Almost

**Sorry, I meant to get this out yesterday but there's been a lot of stuff going on recently. And to Dinopoodle - nice pick up on the hints. Any guesses? Okay, I'll let you get to the story but look out for the note at the bottom.**

Chapter 53:Return to Normalcy, Mostly

The Monday after the competition didn't take long to arrive and then I was returning to school. It was almost surprising to find that classes had started to become just a bit more tranquil after the conversation with Edward, the previous tension seeming almost non-existent. Oh, if you looked for it, you could definitely still see it. Lauren was still frosty around both Cullens and I could almost constantly feel Edward's eyes on me. I tried not to let it get to me, though, tried to not think about why. Still, it would take more time than we had been given so far for it to go away completely.

The biggest change when it came to school though was home ec. With Chelsea missing the past few weeks, I had been shuffled around between groups, filling in when another student was absent or out sick. It meant that class was always unpredictable. I didn't know if I would be working quietly along one group or trying to keep control of my tongue at the gossip that another group was repeating. It almost made me want to just work alone but that was something the teacher wouldn't allow. Today I was stuck with Alex and Maddie again.

I was doing my best to block out her words. I glanced over, catching Alex's blue eyes and he gave my a sympathetic look. Whenever I worked with them, Maddie mostly ignored him, turning all her attention to catching me up about any rumors that were going around school. After all this time, you'd think she would have gotten the hint that I wasn't interested but she was just as bad as Jessica in that regard. Oh well, at least when I was with them it gave Alex a bit of peace.

"Did you hear what I said?"

I sent Alex a pleading look before turning back to the blond-haired shrew sittng beside me.

"Of course, I did. Why would I ever think to not listen to a word you uttered?" My voie were completely monotone as I spoke. At this point, she was lucky I was even answering her. If it wasn't for the fact that I was trying not to cause any trouble than I wouldn't be sitting here playing nice.

Her lips puckered, her eyes flashing for a second before she started speaking again. I almost turned back to Alex but her words, for once, caught my attention.

"As I was saying, apparently there's been no word on Chelsea whatsoever. I heard my dad saying that they haven't found a trace of her, even after all these weeks. She hasn't contacted her family yet either. I hear that they are worried sick."

I made a non-committal sound, trying to act like her words didn't bother me. But to be completely honest, I was worried about Chelsea. No word? No sightings? What could have happened to her? Not to mention I could still feel the guilt gnawing away at my stomach. What if that day she had come to me for help? If she had needed me and I had done nothing. I just wish that I knew—

I lost my train of thought as I contemplated smacking myself. I think I had just reached a new level of stupidity. _I_ didn't know if Chelsea was okay but there was someone who did, or could if I asked her to.

For the rest of class I ignored whatever Maddie said. I wasn't interested in it at this point, too focused on what she might see. Alice could look for me, she could check in on Chelsea. At the very least, it would ease my worries if she was alright and if she wasn't, well then I would figure that out when I knew for sure.

The rest the day passed as I mostly filtered it all out. Even gym with Edward was only a bit of a hazy memory as I headed out of the building. As soon as the door closed behind me though, my head was up, scanning the lot for Alice.

She must have known I was looking for her because almost immediately I found her standing next to my truck.

I sped up, walking quickly over to her side. She didn't say anything, only pointed to my vehicle. We both climbed in though I made no move to start the engine. Instead we just sat there as the parking lot quickly emptied.

I'm sure Alice was waiting for me to talk but I couldn't seem to force myself to. Despite wanting to know, there was a part of me that didn't want an answer. What would I do if something bad had happened to Chelsea? What would I do if she was fine and perfectly healthy? She was only sixteen. She should be back with her family, working her problems out, not running away from them.

I almost snorted at the thought, realizing I was being a bit of a hypocrite.

"As soon as I saw you asking I looked into the future for you." Alice's words pulled me from my thoughts rather abruptly. It was slightly startling and though I hadn't moved whatsoever, it almost left me feeling as if I had experienced whiplash.

"And?"

She didn't speak for a second and then her eyes clouded over again, her jaw slackening just the smallest fraction. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" I repeated, slowly. For Alice not to know, well, that didn't help my worry. Wasn't it only the wolves that she couldn't see?

"That's what I mean. When I look for Chelsea, I don't see much. Flashes of unfamiliar landscapes, hazy images and sometimes I see a person. Never her though. The fact that I am seeing something though, means that she is at least alive. If she was dead, I wouldn't see anything so the fact that I'm seeing something should be a comfort."

I sighed, leaning forward to rest my forehead against the steering wheel. "That's all you've seen?" I asked, glancing at her from the corner of my eye.

She hesitated, only a second before shaking her head. "Once or twice, I've seen our kind."

My heart jumped at the information but I didn't know what to make of it.

"It's not like that," Alice quickly reassured. "The vampire I see, well, she almost looks familiar. I can't place her though. I'm sure I haven't met her before but I can't seem to shake the feeling. I don't think the vampire is any danger to Chelsea though. If that was true, I'm sure I would see her future disappear."

"So then what does that mean?"

Alice paused for only a second. "I _think_ it means that Chelsea okay, just unsure what she is doing which isn't surprising with how she ran away. I'm sure she didn't have a plan. I will keep an eye out for her though, do my best to see if she does get in any danger."

The worry loosened, now only a small ball in the pit of my stomach. That was at least something. I just hope that everything turns out okay. Unbidden, a picture of Chelsea flashed through my minds eye, her red hair vibrant.

I could feel my eyebrows scrunching together in confusion for a second. Red hair. Victoria. Again, I wanted to kick myself. How could I have forgotten about Victoria these past few weeks? I knew that I needed the time to relax but really? Completely forgetting about a vampire that was out to get me might have been going a bit overboard.

My gaze focused on the cracked leather on the steering wheel as I consider my next question for her. "Have you seen anything about Victoria? About her being around here?" I had to work to force the words between my numb lips. Still, even then I didn't look at Alice, only put all my attention on tracing the dark lines. I didn't want to see Alice's facial expression as she answered, didn't want to know if her answer was going to be bad until it was forced upon me.

"To be quite frank, any scent we have come across from her is weeks old. I'll gives the wolves credit, they were doing a good job keeping her away." She paused before continuing. "When it comes to visions, well, that's a bit more complicated. I just keep seeing flashes from her, so many that make no sense that it is distracting and actually a bit of a pain."

"So then she's not around any more?" I questioned, slightly surprised.

"No, she's not."

Her answer worried me more than it probably should. If Victoria wasn't around, wasn't still trying to get to me, then what was she doing? She wasn't the type to just give up, to let things rest. Not after going to Laurent, not after pulling up an old favor. She must be planning something, trying to find back-up or pull up old favors, especially if she knew that the Cullens were back.

"Well, thanks for being honest." I told her, truthfully. Even if the information did worry me, I would still rather know it than be left in the dark.

"It's the least I can do and you don't have to thank me for being honest. I never make the same mistake twice."

I could feel my lips twitching up. "Well, that's good to know."

"Are you going to be picking Alisha up?"

I rolled my eyes. "As if you don't already know."

She gave a light chuckle before shaking her head. "Don't worry, thing between you two will go back to normal eventually."

I gave her a look and she winced sympathetically. "Okay, maybe not normal but close to it. It will help after you can start going places again and actually spending time with her outside of the house."

"Yeah, that's hard to do when I'm still grounded."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry, you'll be off the hook soon."

I didn't question her words, sure that it was something that she had already seen. That would be good if she was right though. It meant I would be able to go down to the reservation and talk to Sam. I'm sure he knew through Jake that I was grounded but I didn't want to wait too long to meet with him.

Alice's groan had me dragging my eyes back to her. "You're planning on going down to visit the wolves, aren't you? Your entire Saturday just disappeared." She grimaced at the end of her words, her hand already messaging her forehead.

Well, it's nice to know when I'll be heading down to see them. I should give Jake a call and give them a heads up.

"Alisha has two more competitions, right?"

I'm sure Alice was only asking so she could change the topic of the conversation if her heavy sigh was anything to go by. I nodded. "She has one this Sunday and then next Saturday."

"Good, I'm sure it's not a surprise but we'll probably be coming to both." She told me before turning and looking out the window. "I should go, you'll have to get Alisha soon."  
With a glance to the clock, I confirmed Alice's words. "I didn't realize so much time had passed." I told her honestly.

She only shrugged her shoulders, smiling again. "You know how it is, time flies when you're having fun."

I snorted. "I wouldn't necessarily call this fun."

"Then we will have to do something that is to make up for it."

"That would be nice."  
There was the slightest pause before she broke out into a wide grin. "Really? It would be so nice to hang you with you again, like really do something and catch up, not like it was when Rose and I stayed the night. Not to mention Esme wants to see both of you again."

I chuckled at her rush of words before gesturing to my truck, trying to change the topic before she actually started planning stuff. "Did you want a ride home?" I asked. It wouldn't be good to make all these plans when I was still officially grounded, even considering Alice's visions.

She waited a second before shaking her head. "Nah, I'll run home. Besides, this will give you and Alisha a bit of alone time."

"I'm not sure that will do any good, especially if she doesn't want to listen right now." I told her.

Alice merely shrugged as she opened the door, already climbing out. "Well, you'll have to talk to her sometime and you never know, you could get lucky."

I highly doubt that. Before I could say the words though, she was gone, the door softly clicking shut. I only shook my head, starting my truck and putting it in gear as I started towards Alisha's school.

In the end, I pulled up with only seconds to spare, the doors opening up to let the children out just as I was putting my truck into park. Almost immediately I could see Alisha walking out the door by herself. Her eyes zeroed in on me and then only a minute later, she was climbing into the same spot that Alice had vacated.

To be honest, I tried to say something during the ride home, tried to come up with something that would bridge the gap that was growing between us. Just like with everything else, I was tired of it, tired of all the tension. I wanted things to go back to how they used to be, before the Cullens left and everything got so complicated. I knew that couldn't happen though so instead, we listened to the low music coming from the old stereo and before I knew it, we were arriving home. Alisha didn't waste any time climbing from the truck and heading inside. I followed after her, leaving my phone on the table in the kitchen before heading upstairs.

I spent the next hour or so doing homework, occasionally checking in on Alisha. She always gave me a look though when I did but I ignored it for the most part. When Dad and Kathy got home, I hung around them as Dad made spaghetti. It was nice, with both Dad and Kathy around I didn't have to cook nearly as much and Kathy managed to keep the house clean so I didn't have to worry about that either. It was a relief, being able to come home and just focus on homework.

When the spaghetti was done, we sat around the table and I listened as Kathy told a story about what had happened at work. Apparently a mother had come in crying because her two year old had swallowed some spare change. She hadn't been too impressed when they told her that it would pass naturally.

Alisha laughed before perking up. "This weekend can we do something fun?" She asked before slurping up some noodles.

"Well, you have your competition on Sunday so that is going to take up a good chunk of the weekend. We might not have time to do anything more." Dad told her.

"So? We can do something on Saturday then." She supplied.

I caught the glance Dad shot Kathy before he shook his head. "Sorry, but we're working that day. We have Friday off though so maybe we can have a movie marathon or something after you getout of school."

"Aww, but that doesn't give us much time. I wanted the whole day to do something." She told him.

I looked away, grabbing my cup of water and taking a sip of it. From the corner of my eye I could see Dad shake his head again. "No can do but maybe another time. What about Anna though? She'll be free on Saturday."

Even without looking I could already image the grimace that would appear on Alisha's face.

"But that's no fun. She's grounded."

I rolled my eyes, I didn't need a reminder.

"Well, you'll have to do something around here then." Dad said.

"Couldn't you two find another anime to watch?" Kathy suggested, leaning back into her chair. "You seemed to enjoy the last one that she showed you."

I could hear Alisha's huff before she turned her blue eyes on me. I met her gaze, watching. She seemed to be contemplating something before she turned back to dad. "No thanks. I don't want to hang out with her anyways."

I could feel my eyes narrowing, my hand clenching around my fork. "Brat." The word slipped out without any thought and for a second I didn't even realize that I had been the one to say it. When I did though, my hand immediately flew to cover my mouth as my eyes widened considerably.

Her eyes flashed in surprise before widening, a look of hurt filling them. It was only a second later that she fled, running away from the table, her small feet thumping against the stairs. It ended with a loud crack as her door slammed shut.

Shit.

I heaved a sigh, immediately burying my head into my arms. Well, that definitely wasn't what I had meant to do. I don't even know why I said it. I hadn't even been thinking anything like that. It had just sort of slipped out. I wonder, how much worse would this make things between us?

After a second, I tilted my head, peeking between my arms at my dad. He had gone back to eating his spaghetti though Kathy kept shooting uncertain look between him and I. After a moment she stood. "I going to use the bathroom," she muttered before walking out of the kitchen as well.

I didn't bother lifting my head when my dad put his fork down, just buried my face back beneath my arms.

"Your not in trouble if that's what you are worried about."

Although it wasn't, I was so surprised that I couldn't help but glance up at him.

"I can't say I'm proud of what you did but I understand. You two are siblings and siblings fight. You've been handling Alisha's attitudes towards you these past couple weeks very well and this is the first time you've had a slip up. Besides that, there are plenty worse things you could have called her." He explained to me before running his hand through his hair. "That being said, this weekend, you two are going to do something together. You will have some quality time and work this out."

I only nodded. I was sure that he wasn't in the mood to hear me say that I thought it probably wouldn't work as well as he hoped. Still, I wouldn't go against it, I could always hope that he was right.

"Now let's finish up. I have to be at the hospital early tomorrow so I want to get to bed."

Dad turned back to his food, not seeming worried about what had just taken place. After a moment of silence, I did too. Eventually, Kathy returned but Alisha never did.

That night, I slept fitfully. It felt like the very air was pressing down on me and even after I opened the window and threw the blankets off I still felt smothered. It only started to abate as the clock ticked close to three in the morning. After that I was able to slip into a restless sleep.

The next morning, I was glad to head to school. Kathy had volunteered to drop Alisha off the night before so I didn't have to worry about it. All I had to do was put my truck in gear and drive. About halfway there, I rolled the window down and allowed the wind to stream though the cab. The air was cool and moist with a promise of the rain to come. It felt heavenly, especially after the night I had. The drive didn't last nearly long enough.

The school parking lot was only about a quarter of the way full when I pulled in. Apparently I was early. For a second I debated on turning around and continuing my drive but I didn't have gas to waste. Maybe I could just go for a ride on the bike sometime soon instead. That would be nice, to feel the freedom that came with the speed.  
I left the windows down as I waited for the parking lot to fill up, enjoying every cool breeze that blew through the cab.

Unbidden, an image of Alisha flashed through my mind, her startled eyes wide with hurt. Of all things, I wanted to kick myself for calling her a brat, even if it had been unintentional. That had been the same word that Rosalie had used when she had left. I was sure that it did not bring back good memories for my sister.

I jumped at the flash of white I saw in my peripheral as Edward appeared, standing next to the drivers side door. I took a quick glance around but the parking lot seemed to be void of people, even though it was a bit fuller than when I had last looked.

"Good morning," he said, his lips twitching into a small smile.

"Morning." I replied automatically. There was a short silence that we both just stared at each other, neither of us speaking. It was in those seconds that I noticed his eyes were darker than they had been on Saturday. They were more of a warm amber now, the color of maple syrup when light shined through it.

"May I walk you to school?" he asked, gesturing to the building.

I couldn't help the snort that escaped. "Not much of a walk."

He shrugged, not seeming too perturbed by the fact. After a second, I rolled up my windows, grabbed my bag and climbed out.

We were halfway across the parking lot before he spoke.

"I heard what you and Alice talked about yesterday and I just wanted to let you know that Alisha still cares about you."

His words were so unexpected that I stopped walking, turning to face him instead.

"And how do you know that?" I questioned. Though I had no doubt that Alisha still cared about me, I was curious about his thoughts.

"At the competition, she was upset that you were comforting the other girls and not her. She was jealous." He explained. "It means that she still cares, just that she has to work through stuff first. She is only eight after all. She doesn't have the skills to look at it logically like an adult would."

I sighed angrily, running my hand through my hair and tugging harshly on the ends. "Yeah, well I probably just gave her more then."

His eyebrows rose in surprise before I elaborated.

"I guess I just got frustrated last night with everything that's going on. I accidentally called her a brat."

He looked torn between wincing and trying not to laugh at my blunder.

"Well, that certainly complicates things." Although he wasn't laughing, there was definitely mirth in his voice. I didn't know whether to walk away because he found the whole thing humorous or to chuckle with him.

"You know," he said, voice serious again. "You could always tell her the truth. She knows something is up, both with us and with everyone down at La Push."

I bit my lip, only contemplating his words for a second. "I would rather she be mad at me than know what's going on. It's too easy for her to slip up and she's too young to have to carry this burden."

"Is it really one though?" He asked, his tone lighter than it had been the entire conversation, even if it almost did sound forced. "Is knowing us, knowing our secret really that much of a burden?"

I had to take a moment to make sure I was answering honestly. If I had been asked that last year or even last summer, I would have said no. Having them as friends, as a part of the family, it had been worth it. Even after what had happened at Disneyland, the pros had still outweighed the cons. But now...

"Sometimes it can be."

He didn't seem to like my answer but he didn't say anything either, just nodded resolutely.

"But... there are other times when it was nice having all of you around. For instance, every time Alisha's face lights up when she see Rosalie and having you as a handy-dandy ice pack was always convenient." I told him, grinning.

Edward snorted and fixed me with a stare. "I'm positive that Alisha does not watch Blues Clues anymore."

I only shrugged, still grinning.

In a second, Edward had taken a step forward, only a foot or so away now. If I had wanted to, I could have reached out and touched him, could have took his hand-

"You know, there was a time when you used to light up when you saw me."

His words seemed to drift between us, heavier than any of the others ones that had been spoken so far. I didn't know what I was supposed to say to that, what he expected me to and all the while he just stood there, his warm eyes locked with my own. Belatedly, I realized that my hands were already clenched into fists and shaking slightly, my palms already heating up slightly. I pressed them deeper into my pockets, hoping he hadn't noticed.

A loud honk came from behind me and it was so unexpected that for the second time so far today, I nearly jumped out of my skin. I glanced around, noticing that the parking lot was a lot fuller than it had been last. There was a dark green car, idling a few steps away. Apparently we were standing in one of the few open spaces that was closer to the building. The driver, a senior in our year, honked again as he gestured angrily to the space.

I flipped him off, glaring right back at him but still started heading towards the buildings again. Edward followed.

"So Alice was telling me about how she wanted to hang out with you soon. Would you and Alisha like to come over for a game night when you are no longer grounded? I promise it won't turn out like the last."

I was so glad that he hadn't brought it back up, that he hadn't tried to continue the previous conversation. At the same a bark of laughter escaped my mouth before I was able to clamp my lips shut, trying unsuccessfully to control my grin. "No blood-thirsty party-crashers this time?"

He shook his head before speaking again. "Everyone liked the idea. Emmett wants to play against you on the Wii. He says he still needs to pay you back for the pie."

"Tell him to bring it. He lost at Just Dance and he'll lose again."

"Carlisle would like to talk to you as well. He's curious about the new development in your gift."

My steps faltered for only a second as an image of Jane, withering on the ground, flashed before my eyes. In the next instant though, it was gone, replaced by the brick buildings of the school. "Okay."

"So you'll come then?"

"Definitely, sounds like fun." I didn't even have to work to sound convincing and surprisingly, I was actually looking forward to it.

"I'm glad. I'll see you in AP Lit then." He said, nodding as he took a step away.

It took me a second to realize that we were standing outside of my history class, blocking the door. A few other students were heading our way.

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

He waved, already turning towards his class. The smile he wore as he did so did funny things to my stomach.

 **Okay, so I'm all done with my finals! YAYYY! I turned my last one in on Wednesday, then busted this thing out yesterday and today. Sorry it's a bit short. So, I hope to return to the weekly updates now that I'm out for the summer and if I ever don't post on Thursday, you are welcome to hound me to make sure I do. Thank you to everyone that has been leaving reviews. They are really helpful and I've been trying to respond to them on messaging instead of in the chapters. If I didn't respond to yours I'm sorry and you can leave another one that I will definitely respond to. Again thank you for your kind words. I'll see you all next Thursday!**


	54. Chapter 54: Compromise

**Guess what everyone, I actually managed to finish this chapter on time. I'm so proud of my self for managing to actually meet a deadline. Oh and just as a heads up, there are spoiler in this chapter for Madoka for those of you who haven't watched it. I kept them all minimal though so it shouldn't be bad.**

Chapter 54: Compromise

I was halfway through History when I realized that I did not like the effect that Edward had on me. We were supposed to be working on becoming friends again and only friends for now. He was supposed to be getting my trust back and that was it. Taking things slowly, much slower than last time. I didn't like that things had just started to seem normal between us and then he so easily left my fumbling. It shouldn't be that way, not so soon. It scared me that even after everything, I could still feel the same way for him, still feel the same when I was around him.

The whole point of him earning my trust back was so that we could take everything slow. This most definitely did not feel that way.

When the bell rung, I was almost hesitant to leave History, just because Edward was in my next class. The key word there was almost. Even the thought of being around Edward right now was better than sitting through that class again.

When I entered AP Lit, he was already in his seat, the same smile still plastered on his lips. This time I refused to acknowledge any reaction I might have as I took my seat. It was one of my most trying classes I've had in a while.

Despite my best efforts, the rest of the week was just as trying. I refused to acknowledge the feelings he was bringing up because I knew that I wasn't any where near ready to deal with them. I wanted to be friends for a while before I seriously thought about anything more. I needed to be able to do that, to trust him wholeheartedly before anything happened.

Alisha had also decided that she was going back to not talking to me at all. To be honest, that was fine by me at this point. I didn't want to pull another stunt like I had before and us avoided each other was one way to make that work.

Alice made a habit of commenting on Alisha and my own relationship everyday. I mostly ignored that as well. I would figure it out on Saturday when I didn't have to worry about classes with Edward or homework.

By the time Friday night had arrived, I was looking forward to it. I had the whole weekend that I didn't have to focus on school. On top of that, we were still going to be having a movie night like Dad had suggested.

After I picked Alisha up from school, we drove home to find Dad and Kathy already there and with Chinese take-out. It was a bit early supper but there was enough so that we would be able to munch on it through the night and maybe even have left-overs for tomorrow.

After we loaded up our plates, we made our way to the living room, discussing what we should watch for the night. It was at this point, that Alisha broke her silence, at least towards me, as we tried to figure it out. After a bit of debating, we did decide to find an anime to watch, that way we could get a good chunk of it over with in one sitting. After that Dad and Kathy left it up to Alisha and I to decide. They probably wouldn't continue to watch it with us after tonight so they didn't care what it ended up being.

Alisha and I pulled up Netflix on the Wii as we started to scroll through the anime section. We ignored any animes that had blood on the cover and at one point I even had to steer her away from _Attack on Titan_. It wasn't one I had watched yet but after looking it up quickly online, it became evident very quickly that there was a lot of gore. Something Alisha really didn't need to be seeing at her age.

"What about that one?" Alisha asked, pointing to one cover.

I glanced over it and it looked decent. There were four girls on the cover, one with blonde hair, one with blue hair, another with pink and the last one had an almost grayish-purple color. All four girls were sitting in front of a glass building. In pink bubble letters were the words "Puella Magi Madoka Magica." It was quite a mouthful.

I clicked on it, enlarging it as I skimmed the overview. A creature named Kyubey offers to grant Madoka one wish in exchange that she becomes a magical girl and fights witches. Homura, a magical girl tries to stop Madoka from making a contract.

Well, that didn't sound too bad not to mention that it actually sounded quite a bit like Sailor Moon. After I studied the cover for a second, I could even recognize the outfits they wore as magical girl ones.

"Okay, it looks good." I told her.

She grinned as she clicked it with the remote, the loading screen appearing. I took this time to get comfy on the floor in front of the couch. Dad, Kathy and Alisha were crowded onto it. There was always the chair but that meant whoever sat there would have to crane their neck to see the tv. I was better on the floor, especially after I stole one of the throw-pillow to stick under my butt.

When the episode started, I dug into my chinese, thoroughly satisfied in that moment.

As the night wore on, Alisha became so enraptured by the show that she ended up sitting next to me, her eyes not leaving the tv for even a second. I couldn't really blame her though. The anime was pretty entertaining, even if it had started off a little weird. We were currently on the third episode and Madoka had just decided that she was going to become a magical girl so she could fight along side Mami. Even I had to admit that it was a touching moment.

The fight scene had just started up when I reached towards one of the chinese cartons. There wasn't much lo mein left in it so it would probably be fine if I just ate from it. That's what I told myself anyways as I dug out a bite.

There was two distinct gasps, one from Dad and one from Alisha as I glanced up to the tv. The sight I saw had my mouth falling open, the noodles falling back in the container I had just scooped them out of. The witch she had been fighting had literally just bit her head off.

"No! They can't do that to her!" Alisha cried out as the witch devoured the rest of her. On the screen, Madoka and Sayako stood frozen in fear.

"What the fuck?!" I couldn't help but agree with Alisha. I thought this was supposed to be a magical-girl show. No where had it mentioned horror and death.

It didn't take much longer for the episode to finish and when it did, Alisha hit the pause button before turning to me, eyes still wide and mouth still slack. I'm sure my own face mirrored hers.

"Perhaps we should find a different show to watch." Dad suggested after clearing his throat.

"What?" Alisha and I both asked, incredulously. We took a second to look at each other in surprise before turning back to dad.

"You can't suggest something like that after one of the main character just gotten eaten." I told him.

"Yeah," Alisha tacked on. "It's not fair. We have to know what happens."

"How about waiting a few years then." He said, his voice a bit more firm as he looked at Alisha. "You're not old enough to watch stuff like this yet."  
Ashe huffed, her arms crossed over her chest. "But I watched Darien and all the scouts die in Sailor Moon," she pointed out.

"That was different. There was no blood or gore involved in that." Kathy pointed out.

"No, just guys that would transform into girls." I muttered and got a look from Dad.

He shook his head before standing. "I'm going to get a drink. Why don't you two pick out a movie to watch instead." He said before moving towards the kitchen.

Alisha glared after him, even after Kathy joined Dad in the kitchen.

I checked to make sure neither of them could hear before turning to Alisha. "Don't worry. We'll watch it tomorrow."

Her answering grin was almost blinding, especially seeming it was one that hadn't been directed towards me in the longest time. She quickly hid her smile though as Dad came back into view.

The rest of the night, Dad and Kathy had control of the remote. The movies that they picked out weren't bad but it definitely wasn't what Alisha and I were itching to see. After the movies were over, we spent a few minutes picking up the living room. Alisha was the first one to head up to her room and I managed to give her a wink as she was leaving. She turned her head away, but I could still see her uplifted cheeks that told me a smile was present.

I tried to make my escape soon after but I was stopped by Dad before I was able to leave the room.

"So about you being grounded," he started, "Alisha was right about the fact that it would be rather boring for you two to hang out if you are so let's make a deal."

This is what Alice must have seen when she told me I would be off soon. "And what does this deal entail?" I asked as I slid onto the chair.

"You've been grounded for a while now and you've handled it remarkably well. I haven't even heard any complaining from you about it. As such, I'm letting you off, as long as you two can resolve your issues tomorrow. It has gone on long enough."

I nodded in acceptance of his terms, especially because after tonight it seemed like we actually had a bit of a breakthrough. It gave me hope that we could figure some of this out tomorrow. Or at the very least, enough of it to meet his requirements.

"And if I don't see any improvement, you'll both be grounded until I do." He finished, his tones coming rather close to a warning.

Well, we better figure it out or Alisha really won't be happy with me. "Is that all then?"

After a second he nodded.

"Okay, I'm gonna head up to bed then. I'll see you guys when you get back from work tomorrow." I told them before going to my room.

It wasn't much longer that I heard them both climbing the stairs.

When I woke up the next morning, it was to the sun shinning in a cloudless sky and a quite house. Dad and Kathy had left and Alisha was still asleep. I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep so instead I went downstairs, opening all the windows in the kitchen to let the warm breeze flow through as I started on breakfast.

I was mostly done with the pancakes when Alisha walked into the kitchen, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Why don't you go and get Netflix ready while I finish up. We can have breakfast in the living room." I told her as I flipped one of the last pancakes.

Her head shot up in excitement, her eyes practically sparkling as she turned and ran. Well, apparently she was awake now.

It took two trips to get everything set up in the living room. Alisha had drawn the curtains and tacked blankets on top of them so the whole room was enveloped in darkness. The only light came from the doorway, which Alisha was working on covering, and the loading screen on the t.v.

"Why don't we eat before covering that. We do need some light to see," I suggested to her as I took a seat on the couch.

She paused, sighing deeply, before climbing down and taking the seat next to me.

By the time episode 4 started, we were so engrossed in what was going on that our breakfasts were left half-eaten.

With each episode being a little over twenty minutes long and there only being twelve episodes in the entire season, it didn't take long for us to complete the series. By episode 8, Alisha was tearing up and by episode 10, we were both flat out bawling at the what was happening. The opening song made so much more sense now. By the time that episode twelve was over, my eyes were still running, granted at a much slower pace now.

Next to me, Alisha sniffled before blowing her nose on a tissue. She had a small heap in front of her though I couldn't say much. My pile was just as big as hers.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound normal.

"Re-watch the whole thing again," was her immediate answer.

I laughed, though it sounded a bit choked. "Come on, we need to get something for lunch." I told her before glancing at our left-overs from breakfast. The half of the pancakes that were left had soaked up the syrup and kind of just looked like a blob. "How about we reheat the left-overs from last night and then we can figure out what to do with the rest of the day."

Alisha nodded before she started cleaning up the mess we had made. She puts all the tissue in a bag before throwing them away. The pancakes went with them. Next she worked to take all the blankets down and put the blinds back up. Meanwhile, I headed to the kitchen and divided what was left of the food between us. When that was done, I popped one of the plates into the microwave. Alisha walked in right as it started beeping so I set the plate down in front of her before putting mine in.

When my food was done, I sat down across from Alisha as I dug in. I was almost desperately hungry but that wasn't surprising seeming how little we had actually eaten this morning. I glanced up at Alisha just in time to see her stuff her mouth full of rice. After a few bites, she resembled a chipmunks with her cheeks puffed as they were.

I waited until she had swallowed her food before asking my question again. "So what do you want to do this afternoon?"

She shrugged, taking another bite.

I glanced out the window, noticing that it was still a beautiful day out. We should probably spend it outside not to mention I really needed to see Sam. "Do you want to head down to La Push? We could visit everyone and maybe go down to the beach if we have enough time."

Her eyes immediately brightened.

"Well then finish up and we'll get going." I told her.

We were both done with our meal in record time. It only took a matter of minutes to take care of everything and get a small bag around for if we did have time to go swimming. After that, we were locking the door behind us and racing to the truck.

The drive to the reservation was utterly amazing, especially as we rolled down the windows and cranked up the music. The air was blissfully warm as it streamed into the cab and the sun was bright. The only thing that could have made this better was if I had been able to take the bike. With my permit for it though, I wasn't allowed to drive passengers yet. Oh well, we're stuck with the truck for now. About halfway there, Alisha stuck her hand out the window and started trying to catch the wind.

When we were approaching the edges of the reservation, I handed Alisha my cellphone and had her call Jake's house to see where he was. If he was home, he could meet us at Sam's and if he wasn't, well, he probably was already there.

Billy ended up answering the phone. He gave us the confirmation that Jake wasn't home. He wasn't sure though, whether Jake would be running right now or not.

We were pulling up to Sam's five minutes later.

Embry stuck his head out the door before disappearing back inside. Alisha basically jumped out of the truck before running after him. I followed at a much more sedate pace. I did almost get run over by Quil though, who was leaving to go switch with Jake. It seems that he was on patrol. Still, they wouldn't deny him the chance to hang out with Alisha.

As I entered, I had to stop to take a deep breath at the delicious smell that was wafting through the air. Emily was baking. I glanced over, seeing her pulling out a tray of cinnamon rolls, Alisha standing next to her and practically drooling.

The pig, we just finished eating lunch. Still, I couldn't help but grin.

"Nice to see you." Sam said from his spot at the kitchen table.

"You as well." I said, trying to sound polite. "I would have been down sooner but what with being grounded and all..."

He nodded before falling silent.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked, directing the question towards Emily.

She shrugged, starting to work on glaze for the cinnamon rolls. Alisha was hot on her heels. "Same old, same old. I've been kept busy with everything going on. It's been a little hectic since Harry's passing."

Oh, that's right. It seems like so long ago that Dad and Kathy came home telling us about it. "How has every one been doing?"

"Some have taken it harder than others. Sue has been amazing though. Lately she has taken Harry's spot on the council so she's been very involved in everything going on. I think it helps, keeps her busy and everything." Emily said.

"Well, that's good." I said after a second. Did that mean she knew about everything that was going on with the wolves or that she was just getting more involved in tribal matters? Where they both considered the same thing?

After a second, I brushed the thought away. If Sue was involved with the pack, I was sure I would see her sooner or later.

Before I could say anything else, Jake appeared in the doorway, wearing nothing more than a pair of running shoes and basketball shorts.

Alisha managed to tear herself away from the treats to run towards Jake. He reached down, throwing her up in the air and catching her before settling her onto his hip. Huh, I thought she had gotten too big for that, but then again this was Jake who was now freakishly strong.

"Jakey! Can we go down to the beach? Anna said that we can and we even brought stuff. It would be a lot more fun if you came too." She said before continuing her spiel, talking so fast that it was almost hard to keep up with her words.

Eventually Jake laughed as he nodded. "As long as your sister says it's okay."

"Of course it is. If you two want to start heading down now, I'll be there in a little bit." I informed them.

Alisha paused, her lips pulling down in a frown before she looked to me. "But you said we could all go and that means you too."

I grinned as warmth flowed through my chest. At least Alisha actually wanted me around now. "I'll be there. I promise but I got to talk to Sam first. Why don't you tell Jake all about Madoka and I'm sure I'll be there before you are done."

She brightened considerably, meanwhile, Jake gave me a funny look, probably at the name. Oh well, he would know soon enough.

In the following seconds, Alisha was leading Jake out the door and soon even their voices had faded.

When I was sure that not even Jake would be able to hear any words that were said, I turned back to Sam.

He gestured to the seat across from him as he spoke. "I'll try and keep this short." He promised.

I nodded, sitting in the chair. "So what can I help you with?"

He didn't say anything for a moment but when he did, his words seemed surprisingly heavy. "So the Cullens are back."

He didn't say it like a question so I didn't nod, just waited for him to continue.

"Jacob has informed me about the relationship between Rosalie and Alisha. Although I can't say I like it, I realize that is not up to me. Just know that with Alisha being Jacob's imprint, he will seek revenge if anything ever happens to her."

I bristled at his wording, for more reasons than one. The first because it implied that Alisha was Jake's, a possession of his and that was not how it worked. Second because none of the Cullens would ever hurt Alisha in that way. They had already proved that at her birthday party.

"What I am interested in is what is your relationship with the Cullens?"

For a second, I thought about not answering him at all. Sam was completely in his role as leader of his pack but he needed to realize that neither Alisha or I were part of it. Just because there was a connection between Jake and Alisha didn't mean he had any authority. I took a breath though, letting my anger go. I was down here for a reason and I had to stay cooperative when it came to them. I couldn't have them shutting me out, not when Alisha was so thickly intertwined with what was going on.

"The Cullens and I are just friends." I told him.

He raised in eyebrow in surprise.

"And only friends." I finished.

He seemed to approve of that if his smug look was anything to go by. My hand twitched with the urge to hit it off him. Hm, maybe it was just being down here that made me violent.

"And how does them being back affect your future?"

"It has not changed." I told him, trying not to lie but trying not to say the outright truth either. I did not want to see his reaction if he thought the 'cold ones' were endangering a human life.

His eyes narrowed at my wording, although he did not question it further. "I see. I just wanted to remind you then that our offer still stands if you do end up as one of them. If it was of your own free will, you will be given the same fate as them. If it was against your will, we can work something out."

I nodded, remember what he had told me before.

"I would also appreciate it if you kept our tribal matters separate from the Cullens. They do not need to know all that you do.

I almost snorted at that because, ironically, I was the only person who could to that. I hadn't said anything about Edward's gift, they didn't know what he could do, didn't know that he had probably already gleamed their secrets from their own heads at the competition.

"Is that all then?"

After a second he nodded.

"Okay, then I have to get headed. I need to catch up to my sister."

Nothing more was said as I exited the building, although I did catch Emily giving Sam a disproving look.

Instead of taking the path down to the beach like Alisha and Jake had, I climbed into the truck. The talk with Sam really hadn't taken that long, really only a few minutes, so hopefully I would arrive there about the same time they did.

The warm breeze helped to relax me a bit but I was still annoyed with Sam. He acted like Alisha was already a part of the pack, like she was a possession to be controlled and ordered around like the wolves that followed him. I didn't like it. Didn't like the implication that I had lost her already.

But, it was her choice to be here, her choice to hang out with Jake. I couldn't blame her for making a similar choice that I had, although I could lament that she had to make it so young.

I slumped further into my seat as I pulled into the parking lot. From here, I could just barely make out Alisha and Jake walking out the woods. They walked hand-in-hand, Jake swinging the bag we had packed earlier.

I climbed out, kicking off my shoes and leaving them in truck as I walked out on the sand. The top layer was warm, heated from the sun but the layers underneath were deliciously cool. The contrast felt wonderful on my bare feet.

"Anna!" Alisha called, waving her arms above her head.

I waved back, walking out to meet them about half way down the beach. Jake already had a few towels spread out and as I watched, Alisha stripped off her shirt and shorts to reveal her light green swimsuit beneath. Jake only had to take of his shoes to be ready.

"Aren't you going to come swimming with us?" Alisha asked.

"Maybe later, for now I'm just going to enjoy the sun."

She made a face but turned towards the water anyway. "I'll race you there!" She shouted towards Jake a split second before she started running towards the surf.

I sat on the towel, watching the two as a grin tugged at my lips. No matter what all this meant, at least Alisha was happy.

When they finally reached the water, Alisha dived in before coming up, screeching at the cold. Apparently the sun hadn't warmed up the water yet. Despite that, it did look inviting. The sun was flashing off the waves, turning the usual dark waters to an almost clear blue, at least where it was shallow.

After a second, I laid back, closing my eyes as I focused on the rays that were heating my skin. To be honest, I'm sure I dozed off, at least for a little bit because the next thing I was aware of was being bombarded by a cold spray.

I jerked into an upright position, wincing at the light to see both Jake and Alisha standing above me. They were both grinning, especially Alisha as she shook herself above me so that I got hit with the water that was coming off her.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Preparing you. It's time that you came and swam as well." She said, before reaching around and grabbing a fistful of her hair. It only took her a second to ring it out above me.

I couldn't help but screech in surprise, it was colder than I had expected, before they were both running away, back towards the water. I was up and following after them in a second. I had almost reached them when Jake grabbed Alisha around her waist and started running at his speed. There was no way I could keep up with that but I tried my best.

They hit the water a few seconds before I did but that didn't stop me from diving in after them. The water was rather cold, to the point that I came up spluttering. Alisha laughed as I wiped my eyes but it didn't stop me from grabbing her and throwing her deeper. She went under with a cry of delight before coming back up, still laughing.

"Throw me again!"

After teaching Jake how to do a basket-toss, we hurled Alisha up into the air, jumping backwards so that she could splash back down in the water. Each time we seemed to get a bit higher as we tried to beat our previous attempt. We only stopped when Alisha skin started to take on a red hue from the impact with the water.

It wasn't much later that she started shivering, her lips tinted purple. We headed back to the towels seeming she had been in the water for a quite a while. When we got back, I stretched back like I had been when I was dozing, allowing the sun to dry me. Alisha however, huddled into Jake's side, 'stealing his warmth' as she put it.

I listened to them chatter back and forth until we were all completely dry. At that point, she had even gotten a promise out of his that he would watch Madoka with her at some point. Apparently it was her new favorite.

Sighing, I glanced at my phone, realizing that it was getting to be later in the afternoon. Dad and Kathy would probably be getting home soon.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, turning to her.

She gave me the best puppy-dog face she could muster but I shook my head.

"We have your competition to go to tomorrow and you need a good nights sleep."

She paused before sighing and turning to Jake. "Are you going tomorrow?" She asked.

After a second he shook his head. "I got some stuff I have to do but I'll be going to your one next week. Good luck."

"Okay," she sighed out.

Jake helped us pack up and get everything loaded into the truck, although all of a gear was just a bag, before saying goodbye. Alisha waved to him as we pulled out. He waved back before turning and disappearing into the woods.

Alisha was unusually silent and we were just exiting the reservation when I glanced over to her. She was staring out the window, her lips pulled down into a frown. It created a rather serious face that I didn't like seeing on her.

"Why does Jakey always go into the woods when he leaves instead of going in a car like a normal person?"

I almost slammed on the brakes at her question but I was able to stop the reaction and continue driving normally. I couldn't help sputtering though, not being prepared for her question.

"Is it the same reason he's always hot and why all his friends are just as big as he is?"

Shit. Why was she even asking this right now? I didn't know how to answer her questions, didn't know what to say to her. She was too young to know the truth.

She didn't say anything else but I could feel her gaze on me. After a second, I sighed before pulling over to the side of the road. It seemed like Alisha was determined to have this conversation and I would rather it be here than at home where Dad and Kathy might overhear, even if I wasn't going to tell her anything.

I turned so that I was facing her, leaning my back up against the door. Her blue eyes were hard and more serious than I had ever seen them before. It was a look that did not belong on a little girl.

"Does it matter?" I shot back at her.

"Yes," was her immediate answer.

"Why?"

"Because, whatever is different about him and Rosy, is the reason you left."

"What's different about the Cullens?" I asked, worried about how much she might have picked up.

It took Alisha a second to answer but when she did, a shiver traveled down my spine. "Rosy doesn't eat much and when she does, she hates whatever it is. I don't think she has a favorite food, or at least a favorite normal food. I don't know what she is supposed to eat. Jakey is always warm but Rosy is always cold and even though her skin is really soft, it's also hard. Her eyes change colors too, just like the rest of the Cullens. People's eyes aren't supposed to do that and her whole family have the same weird eye color. If they were all adopted, then that shouldn't happen."

Too much. She had noticed too much. I thought I had been being careful, that she wouldn't pick up on it but she was gathering information just like I had.

"Jakey's friends are weird too. Sam and Emily are nice but Sam is different. It's like he's the dad of everyone because they all do what he says. Not to mention they never wear anything but shorts. People aren't supposed to walk around half-naked."

I couldn't help but snort at her comment but it did nothing to make me feel better. She was only eight. She shouldn't have picked up on all of this, shouldn't have known any of it. She was too young and it was too dangerous.

"Alisha, you need to listen to me. What you just said, you can't tell that to anyone, okay?"

She huffed, glancing away. "I'm not stupid. I know that whatever the answer is, it's a secret. But whatever it is, that's why you left." She continued to argue.

After a second, I sighed. "It is the reason I had to leave for a little bit. You know I'm really sorry I missed your competition, but what I did, it was very important."  
"I know."  
I couldn't help blinking at her in surprise. "But if you knew that, why have you been mad all this time?"  
"Because you lied." She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Granted to an eight-year-old it might be. "I know that whatever you did was more important then going to my competition, even if I was mad that you didn't go to begin with. But I know that what Rosy told Dad, it was a lie. It wasn't why you left, wasn't why you couldn't go. I've been mad because you haven't told me the truth."

In that moment, I felt tears prickling my eyes because no matter how you look at it, her words were true. I had lied to keep her safe but she had still picked up on things. We done our best to keep her out of the loop but she had still seen. But it didn't do any good. Even if she knew all this, it still didn't matter. She still couldn't know the truth. Some day, but not now.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you." My words came out slow and with a weight that I didn't know they could carry.

She glared, her lips pushing out into a pout. "But it's not fair. I'm friends with all of them just like you are. I should be able to know what is going on."

"Yes, you should." I told her. She was involved with it, she should be able to know. "But it's dangerous. There are people out there that would kill me for knowing their secret."

At this point, I didn't bother to sugarcoat it. She knew enough that she needed to know how serious this was, how dangerous.

She paused before her mouth softened. "Does Kathy now what is going on?"

I shook my head.

"Does Dad?"  
Another shake.

"Well who does?"

"The Cullens, Jake's and his friends, and me."

Her face scrunched up in concentration for a second. "Does that mean you are the only normal person who knows?"

I almost wanted to laugh at that. I wouldn't classify myself as normal anymore. "Yes," I told her instead. "Everyone else who knows what's going on, knows because they are involved in it. I'm the only one that's not like them."

"Then why do you get to know?"

I bit my lip. Although I was no longer being as careful, I still couldn't tell her what Alice saw, that I would be like the Cullens, and soon. "Because they didn't tell me about it. I guessed it and I guessed right."

"So, if I guess right then can I know?"

"Sure," I said, for lack of anything else.

"What if I can't? Will I get to know eventually?"

"I can promise you that if you get older and still don't know, then someone will tell you, either me or Jake." I hoped that she didn't pick up on the fact that I didn't specify an age. Maybe then I could stretch this out as long as I could, keep her at least partly innocent if things turned towards the worst.

She didn't say anything for a little bit before she nodded. "Okay, I can deal with that."

Relief washed through me. She wouldn't demand the answer right now and I wouldn't have to continue to deny her. She would work to find it though, just like I did and hopefully it would take her a lot longer to figure out what was going on.

"Does this mean that we are better?" I asked, cautiously.

"As long as you promise that I can know at some point, then I forgive you for not telling me the truth." She said, nodding resolutely.

This time, I couldn't help but crack a smile at the face she made. "Well, that's good because if you didn't we would both be grounded from now on."

Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened. "What?! But I didn't do anything wrong!" She said.

"Other than being a little brat." This time the word was playful and although her eyes flashed, it was only with mirth rather than hurt.

"If you want to see a brat, I can show you one." She promised.

I pretended to deliberate for a second before shaking my head. "Nah, I've dealt with you for long enough."

"Hey!"

I chuckled at her, starting the truck back up and pulling back out into the road.

"Just wait until I tell Rosy what you said."

"Oooh, I'm so scared."

 **Okay, I hope you all liked it and for those of you who have free time, I highly suggest that you go and look up Madoka and watch the show. I literally bawled my eyes out on episode ten. If you did enjoy the chapter, leave a review down below so I know and I'll see you all next week. Let's see if I can make it two weeks in a row that I'm actually on time.**


	55. Chapter 55: Game Night

**So I'm a day late but at least it's up now. Thank you for the few who left reviews the last chapter. I really appreciated them. I hope you guys enjoy this one and I'll see you next week, hopefully on Thursday.**

Chapter 55: Game Night

The only thing I wanted to do after the conversation with Alisha was to warn everyone involved. She already knew so much, we couldn't risk her figuring out anymore. The wolves would have to start dressing normal and Sam would have to be more careful when Alisha was around. They couldn't do anything about their temperature so sucked. They wouldn't be able to touch her anymore.

The Cullens would have to change too. Maybe they could get contact. Some could stay with black eyes and some could stay with gold. They would have to start eating normally too if Alisha was there. What about their cold skin? Could they just wear gloves? What about keeping heat packs in their pockets? That would make their hands warm. What else had Alisha said she noticed?

I couldn't think of anything thing else in the moment. My mind was still too frazzled from our earlier conversation to be sure.

I was torn about what to do next. I needed to let them know about the changes that would have to happen soon but it was a discussion that I really didn't want to have over the phone. It was too important to do that. They needed to understand the gravity of the situation.

I could always talk to them at the competition but that was too public. I wouldn't be able to get the Cullens alone, wouldn't be able to tell them what was going on. It was too much to say in such a short time.

It meant I would have to wait until Monday at the earliest to talk to the Edward and Alice about what had happened. After thinking on it for a little longer, I decided that would have to work. There was nothing more that I could do right now.

Sunday was the day of the competition and although it was a lot more fun now that Alisha and I were on good terms again, we only managed second place. The other team scored a few points ahead of us. It was a bit of a disappointment but there was always the last competition to beat them a final time.

When Monday came around, I made sure I was ready and leaving the house early, arriving in the practically vacant school lot. I sat in my truck, waiting for Edward's silver car to pull in. I was ready and I had even come up with a few more plans to keep Alisha from discovering any more.

Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long before they were pulling in and parking next to me. I imagined that Alice was aware that I wanted to talk them. Before either of the Cullens could get out, I was already out of my truck and climbing into the back of their car, ignoring their almost surprised looks.

"We've got a problem."

Edward's face looked grim, his lips pressed together so tight that they looked almost non-existent.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, her eyes wide.

"Alisha knows that something is up with you guys and she's trying to figure out what you are." I told them. "You guys will have to start eating normally when she is around and you'll have to use heat packs and wear contacts."

I listed off a few more of the ideas I had come up with before falling silent. I waited for some type of reaction from them, some plan that they might have that would fix this. Alisha needed to be kept in the dark, at least for a few more years. She wasn't old enough for all this yet.

Alice looked away, glancing towards Edward but I couldn't read their faces like I usually could. Both were smooth, void of any emotions. For a second I was worried about what they would say, what they would suggest and then finally Alice turned back to me.

"Is that it?"

I couldn't help but staring at her in surprise. "What do you mean 'is that it?'. This is important. She can't know about all this." I told them, my voice shooting up.

"Why not?" She continued.

"She's just a child."

"But she's going to find out eventually." It was Edward that spoke this time, his words smoothed over as he tried to sound reassuring. "Especially with the connection between her and the wolf."

"But what about the Volturi? Knowing about you guys puts her in danger." I argued, trying to make them see.

There was a hesitation before Edward spoke again. "Honestly, I don't think it's as big of a deal as you are making it. The connection between them makes her as much as a part of all this as you are. She won't be able to tell anyone, not to mention she wouldn't do that anyways."

"And there is the fact that she is still little. If she did slip up, it's not like anyone would believe her." Alice pointed out. "She would just be a child telling stories."

I glanced between them, opening my mouth but nothing came out. After a second, I closed it, clenching my jaw. They didn't see the danger that I did, they didn't know how this could affect my little sister.

I climbed out of their car just as fast as I climbed in, slamming the door behind me. This was unbelievable. How could they be so un-phased about all this? How could they not realize the implications?

I marched towards the school, arriving at my first class, thankful I didn't have either Alice or Edward in it right now.

I was worried. If they thought that this wasn't a big deal then what would Jake think? Would he think I was just blowing it out of proportion as well? That I was just being a protective older sister? Would he realize how important it was for Alisha to stay unaware?

I didn't speak to either Edward or Alice in the following classes we shared. I was too frustrated with them to act civilly, too incredulous over their lack of a reaction.

Instead, as soon as the bell for lunch rang, I hurried out to my truck and fished out my cell phone. Originally I hadn't wanted to talk about this over the phone but now I needed the reassurance that I wasn't making this into a bigger problem than it was. I didn't know when Jake had lunch or if he was even at school right now but I crossed my fingers as I dialed his number, hoping that he would pick up.

He did on the fourth ring.

"Annabell, is everything okay?" He asked, his voice pinched with worry.

I listened for a second and even though his voice seemed to echo just a tad, I didn't hear any other noise. Good, it meant I should be fine to talk about it.

"It's Alisha. She knows that something is up with you guys." I told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked and I could almost imagine the serious look his eyes would be taking on right now.

"She knows that there is something different with both you and the Cullens. She's trying to figure it all out." I explained to him, stressing my words so he would understand the importance of them. "She can't know, it's too dangerous."

There was a pause before he spoke again. "You know, she is allowed to know about us. Quil's imprint, Claire, knows about us even if she is only two. Every time she's over, she always asks for 'her wolf' and she usually falls asleep curled up in his fur."

"But Jake, this wouldn't be just you guys. She wants to know about the Cullens too. What would happen if the Volturi found out that my eight-year-old sister knew about them?"

"Okay, okay, calm down. I'll talk to Sam and see what he has to say about it but I have to go. I ran out of class to answer your call."

I bit my lip, wincing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pull you away. I just hoped you'd be at lunch too."

"Yeah, I wish." In that second, I could almost imagine him rolling his eyes. "I'll see you around. Bye."

He was gone before I had the chance to respond.

Well, at least he took that seriously. I sat in my truck for the rest of lunch and I only returned back to school when the warning bell for the next period went off. I honestly was getting sick and tired of this. I was ready to graduate and just be done with school.

Thankfully, the rest of the week was better than Monday had been. After the initial irritation I had with the Cullens, they promised that they would do more to hide their irregularities around Alisha. It did an amazing job of erasing the worries, though they were still present.

Alisha, thankfully didn't say anything more about the things she noticed, though when Rosalie or Alice was around, I sometimes caught her with a calculating look on her face. Still, from the little she had noticed, I knew she wouldn't be able to come to the right conclusion.

By the time Friday arrived, my worry over Alisha's knowledge had mostly evaporated. I trusted Edward and Alice to keep their secret and I trusted Jake to do what was best for my sister.

Before we left school, Alice reminded me of the game night they were having on Sunday. They wanted us all there, especially Esme who thought it would be a wonderful idea to have Dad and Kathy so it could be a real Sunday Diner. I promised Alice I would let everyone know and it was only after that she let me leave so I could pick Alisha up from school.

The next day, the competition went almost perfectly. It even ended in Alisha's team taking first. We did get a glare from the team we had beat out but most of us were too busy cheering to actually notice. After the competition was over, our little family of four went out to eat on the way home. The Cullens had declined the offer to join, no surprise there.

When Sunday morning rolled around, I woke up to the alarm I had set the previous night. Alice wanted us there by nine so it was currently seven. Plenty of time for us to have breakfast and get around before arriving at the Cullens. Although I still had to ask Dad about it all.

I descended the stairs and went in the kitchen to see Dad groggily standing over the coffee maker. I couldn't help but laugh as I pushed him aside, setting it up myself. He seemed happy to relinquish control of breakfast to me if the grin he gave me was anything to go by.

"You should serious consider cutting back on coffee if you are this dead without." I told him as the machine started to gurgle. I swear he almost growled.

"My coffee. You no touchy."

I glanced back to him, an incredulous look on my face. "Since when are you Emperor Kuzco?"  
"Since you want to take away my coffee." He replied quickly.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes but my lips were fighting the grin that wanted to appear. Instead, I changed the subject. "Anything in particular you want for breakfast?"

"Hm, french toast sounds good."

"Okay, can do." I replied, pulling the eggs from the fridge. After cracking a couple and mixing them, I added milk, cinnamon and just a tiny bit of vanilla before mixing all of that. Next was dipping the bread into the mixture before putting them on the warm pan. I had the first four placed and started to cook before I turned back to dad.

"So, the Cullens are doing a game night today and they were wondering if we wanted to join them?"

"What time?" He asked, glancing to the clock that was hanging off the wall.

I did as well. "In an hour and a half."

He gave me a look before shaking his head in disbelief.

I gave him my most innocent smile. "Esme would also like us all to stay for supper."

"Kathy and I were planning on going out to lunch. If it's alright with them, you and Alisha can head over this morning and we'll join you later today."

"I'm sure that will be fine but I'll send you a message when we get there." I promised as I flipped french toast.

He nodded but didn't say anything as he busied himself with getting a cup of coffee.

Within ten minutes, the smell of breakfast had lured both Kathy and Alisha from bed. They dug in as I cooked off the last few pieces. Dad told Kathy and Alisha about what would be taking place when I finally sat down with my slices of french toast. I was halfway done when Alisha ran upstairs to get ready and I followed soon after.

To be completely honest, I was looking forward to the day ahead, even if I was a little nervous. This would be the first time I had hung out with any of the Cullens since, well since they had left. I didn't count any of the times we had seen each other at the competitions simply because neither Alisha or I had actually been able to spend any time with them. Following that same thought, school didn't really count either. I wanted to see if Edward and I could really be friends, outside of a school setting. I wanted to know if we could actually make this work, start to rebuild what had been broken.

That and there was the fact that I missed the rest of the Cullens. I missed Emmett's teasing, Jasper's serenity, Esme's motherly affection and seeing Rosalie and Alisha get along so well.

I paused in front of my closet as I debated what to wear. After a second, I pulled out a pair of loose fitting jeans and then a nice looking black, v-neck shirt. It was simply and comfy, perfect for a day of gaming and then supper. Shower was next on the list, especially after the competition yesterday. I took extra care in washing the small amount of makeup I had worn yesterday off. I didn't need to look like a raccoon.

I was just throwing my hair up in a towel when Alisha started knocking on the door, telling me to hurry. It was fifteen minutes later that she was dragging me down the stairs. At her insistence, I had just thrown my wet hair into a messy bun to keep it off my neck.

"Well, aren't you in quite a hurry." I teased.

She scoffed. "I get to spend the whole day with Rosy and you're holding me up. Of course I'm in a hurry."

I chuckled and in response received a glare as we headed out the door. Thanks to Alisha's pestering, we arrived early. Alice was waiting for us on the steps as I parked my truck, a smug grin stretched across her lips. I almost turned around and drove out when I saw it. I didn't want to know what had caused that smile. I knew Alisha wouldn't let me though so instead I took my time climbing out of the truck as my sister ran on ahead.

"Dad and Kathy will be down later." I told Alice as I got closer.

"I already informed Esme." She said, the grin not leaving.

I paused before sighing. "Okay, you might as well spill. What's got you looking like that?"  
"Oh nothing." She replied in a sing-song voice. "It's just going to be such a fun day."

I cast a glance back to my truck, wondering if it was really too late to escape. Before I could make a break for it though, Alice had already twined her arm around me, leading me into the house.

All the Cullens seemed to be converged into the living room. Emmett and Jasper were already going head to head on a racing game and as I watched, Emmett reached out to shove Jasper although he had already moved out of the way.

Alisha was sitting on Rosalie's lap, practically snuggling with her as she laughed at the boys behavior. Edward was sitting at his piano bench, though he was turned so he was facing everyone rather than the giant instrument. Carlisle and Esme were standing in the doorway, looking over their family with joy and pride shining on their faces.

It looked like a scene cut directly from a movie.

There was a sudden cheer from Emmett as he beat Jasper, who groaned in reply. It didn't last long though as Emmett turned to me, a devilish grin on his face.

"Okay, lil' sis. It's your turn to get over here. I have some payback that needs to be handed out."  
I laughed at his comment but still, I moved closer, accepting the controller from Jasper. The games had begun.

Emmett wiped the floor at the racing game, lapping me multiple times. The only one that had been able to beat him was Rosalie who grinned viciously as she crossed the finish line. He only laughed though, pulling her into a kiss that elicited groans from Edward and Jasper.

It was when Just Dance was pulled out that things got interesting though, especially because we pulled Esme and Carlisle into playing as well.

Esme got the first pick of the game, mostly because it would be her first time playing. After a quick scroll through, she ended up picking the song "Time Warp." Edward, Alice, and Emmett joined her and to be honest it was quite a show. Esme got super into it and ended up winning, although she looked amazing as she did the dance. I hadn't expected it but then again she had lived through that period and probably knew the dance better than I imagined.

Alisha had a turn to pick next, insisting that Rosalie and I joined her. Jasper took the last spot to make it an even four and then Alisha picked out the song "Gagnum style." I almost gave up but a quick glare from Alisha kept me where I was. Instead, I made a face back to her as I prepared myself for this. It was no secret that I really didn't like this song.

When it started, I did the moves, although I wasn't into it like I usually was. It was fun though because I spent a good portion of the dance making faces at Alisha. It caused her to break into fits of giggles that made her miss the moves. I'm not going to lie though, it did get a little awkward when I had to lay on the floor and climb between Jasper's legs. Thankfully, that was laughed off as well.

Carlisle picked the next song, "Time of My Life," before turning to Esme and asking her to join him in the duet. Everyone else sat out this time to watch them as they began the song and to be honest, it was incredible. Although some of the moves were simple, fast paced and the two hardly touched, the whole dance was infused with the love they felt for each other. It seemed like each flick of the wrist and move of a finger worked to convey their feelings and when the song ended, it was like a spell had been lifted. I had been utterly mesmerized. They passed the controllers off to a round of applause.

Perhaps going off from Esme's and Carlisle's early performance, Rosalie and Alice stepped up next, picking the song "Can't Take My Eyes Off You." This dance was a bit more... risque, especially with the way Alice and Rosalie were making eyes at their mates the whole time. I spent most of the song making sure Alisha's eyes were covered so she couldn't see some of the more intimate gestures.

Edward got the remote next and I blinked in surprise when he immediately turned to me, holding a hand out in invitation. His eyes were alight and he wore a smile that was just as mischievous as Alice's had been early.

I hesitated, glancing around at the others. Alice was looking at me hopefully, a grin stretched across her face and Emmett was grinning in a way that was far too suspicious.

"Come dance with me?" Edward asked, pulling my attention back to him.

I could feel my heart thudding in my chest. I wasn't stupid, I had noticed the pattern and I was sure I knew what type of song he would pick. Only, I wasn't ready for that. I had come here to see how we could do being friends, not to rush into things again. I might still love Edward, but he didn't need to know that yet.

"No thanks, I think I'll sit this one out." I told him, my voice quiet.

I could almost feel it as everyone around us tensed. Edward however, did his best to hold his smile in place as he turned to Alisha instead. "Are you going to come up and dance then?"

She didn't pause before accepting a controller. Edward quickly scrolled through the song before picking "It's the Final Countdown." Jasper and Emmett stood up to join in and I had to admit that it did look a bit ridiculous with them all lined up. Within a few seconds, two wrestlers had appeared on the screen as the music started playing. The funniest part of the entire song was watching Edward and Alisha circle each other as they did wrestling poses. Alisha couldn't keep in her laughter and it did much to relieve the tension I had caused just a moment ago.

When they had finished with the song, Edward handed the remote over to me. I took my time selecting the next song. I didn't want anything that could be seen as love or romance so that took about half of them out to begin with. I also didn't want to replay any of the songs that had been done so far. In the end, I settled on "Distrubia" and stood to play as Carlisle, Alice and Alisha joined me.

As the song started, we began dancing. The movements were quick but also stilted in a way, as if disjointed. It almost made me think of Frankenstein. As we got to the chorus, I couldn't help but think that I had chosen the right song when I had picked this. In a way, it represented how I had been acting and feeling the past few months. It was the uncertainty I had felt over the Cullens, the worry I had when Fake-Edward had appeared and it was all the feelings I had tried to hide.

By the time the song was over, I was breathing heavily and sweat had broken out across my forehead. I took a seat, passing the remote off to Alice.

The entire morning was spent playing the different versions of Just Dance. Every one went against everyone and it was amazing to see some people really break out and get into the songs. At one point, Alice had tried to make me dance with Edward to "Sway," the song we had danced when his family was over after the accident he had saved me from. I firmly declined it though and I was thankful that Edward didn't comment on it.

By the time lunch arrived, both Alisha and I were ready for a nap. We ignored the urge to curl up in a bed though as we headed to the kitchen for lunch. Esme had made homemade pizza and it smelled heavenly. I grabbed two slices before moving aside. I then proceeded to watch, eyes wide as all of the Cullens grabbed their own slices. Everyone took a seat around the table and I kept my eyes on the vampires as I ate my lunch. I also did my best not to laugh at their disgusted looks that they did very well to hide from Alisha.

They were eating, taking exaggerated bites when Alisha was looking and then spitting them into their napkins when she wasn't. I had to say it was incredibly entertaining, especially at one point when Rosalie of all people started to wipe her tongue on a napkin to get rid of the taste. She shot me a glare when she noticed me staring and I did my best not to laugh, only smiled innocently back at her.

It made the whole day that much better.

After lunch was over, everyone slowly dispersed for an hour or two of rest, for me and Alisha. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper took Alisha into the living room to watch a movie while Emmett challenged Esme to a game of chess.

I sat down by them, watching as the game progressed. I was kind of surprised to see that Emmett even knew how to play the chess, it wasn't something I had expected from him, but I suppose that even he could learn after being alive for 70+ years.

The game was half over when I noticed that Carlisle was standing next to me. "If you have a moment, may I take some of your time to talk with you?"

I was confused for a second before I remembered someone saying that he had wanted to talk to me about my gift and the changes that had occurred.

I nodded, glancing towards Alisha as I stood. She was enraptured in the movie she was watching so I didn't worry about her, only followed Carlisle. He led me up the stairs before stopping at his office, holding the door open for me.

Although I had been over to visit quite a bit, I had never been inside his office. I had always thought of it a bit like his secret sanctum. I was surprised by the vast amount of pictures that cluttered the walls. There were all types from hand painted to black and white and finally color. Some of the people depicted in the portraits I could tell were vampires and there were some that were obviously human. Some were landscapes on places I had never seen and there were even pictures of buildings, the architect in them absolutely beautiful.

And that was just the photos. Books lines ever wall and I was sure that a vast majority were probably older than even Edward. There were some books that looked like they had been hand-bound, small pieces of thread holding them together. I wanted so badly to take a step closer, to actually see what the books were about and what type of information they held.

"This place is amazing." I told Carlisle, glancing towards him.

He was sitting at an old and beautifully crafted desk that I hadn't even noticed. There were two chairs in front of it and I moved towards one of them as I continued to glance around the room.

"I'm glad you find it so pleasing." He said, giving me a blinding smile.

I turned to give him a smile back but I froze, my breath catching in my throat as saw one picture. It was probably the largest one that was in the room and I was sure that it had been hand painted. In it stood four figures, all dressed in clothing that was at least three hundred years out of date. I could recognize every single one of them and not one had aged a day. There was Carlisle with his golden eyes and the three Kings, Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

For a second, a flare of rage burned through me at seeing those three again, even if it was only in a picture. These were the three that had sealed my fate, the three that had made me promise to become one of them. They were the reason I was so worried for Alisha.

I looked towards Carlisle and suddenly a hint of betrayal flared up as well. That's right, Aro had said something as we were leaving, that he was happy for Carlisle. They must have known each other before then and from the picture, I would guess that they had a long history.

"Has Edward told you much about my own change?" He asked, gesturing to the chair across from him.

I started moving towards it again, sitting down almost hesitantly as I eyed Carlisle. "No." I told him, not bothering to explain why.

"From what I can remember, I was born in the 1640's in London. I can't be quite sure as time wasn't kept as accurate for the commoners. My mother died giving birth to me and I grew up with my father, a religious pastor that spent his time hunting werewolves, witches and vampires. I was twenty-three when I took over for him as his health was failing. Although I was not as blood-thirsty as he was in the hunts, I managed to track down a coven of vampires living in the sewers. When we went to confront them, I was bitten. I knew what my father would do to me if he knew so rather than return home, I hid myself and endured the change. Three days later I awoke as what I am."

I was left gaping after him. 1640's? That meant Carlisle was approaching 400, well, in a couple decades. I knew that they he was old but I didn't know that he was that old. And if Carlisle was that old, what about the rest? What about the Volturi? How old could a vampire actually live to be? Would they just continue to survive as long as they weren't killed?

This was a bit different. I mean, I knew that they became immortal when they went through the change but I guess I hadn't realized what that meant actually meant. Carlisle was born in a time of no technology, with only horse and cart, where people died from common diseases that usually weren't even a problem today. I couldn't imagine all the changes he must have seen over all those years.

Carlisle started up again, having given me time to absorb the information he had shared already. "Knowing what I was, I ran away. I tried to kill myself in various ways but as you've seen, that can be pretty hard to do. Eventually I grew weak from hunger. I was hiding in a cave deep in the woods when a deer passed by. I went crazy with blood-lust and fed from it. It was then that I realized that I could live without having to kill people."

"At that point, I began studying at night as I perfected my control. I was in Italy when I discovered a coven of old vampires. I'm sure you can imagine who they were."

My lips pressed into a line at the thought of who he had met.

"In my travel, all other vampires I meant had lived in sewers and were truly the monsters they were perceived as. Here was this coven that was strong and that lived together. They were capable and intelligent, had laws and governed the populace. It was amazing to be around someone of my own kind that I could have an intelligent conversation with."  
After a second, I realized the loneliness he must have felt and it softened the sting of what I was feeling. The Volturi must have seemed truly astounding to him. I mean, it had even been amazing to me, in a creepy and dangerous way.

"I lived with them for a decade or so as I tried to get them to try my diet and they tried to get me to try there's. Eventually though, I couldn't stay any longer. I traveled to America where I eventually found my family."

I was sure that he had skipped over most of the things that had happened but I understood. It's not like he could tell me almost 400 years of knowledge in one little sitting. I had just gotten the compressed version.

"So you were close with the Volturi then?"

"To an extent. I wouldn't call us friends but I definitely benefited from them and I think I was a bit of an entertainment for Aro."

I nodded in understanding. He had seemed a little bent on finding the next best thing.

"Now, do you mind if I ask you a few things about what happened in Italy?" He asked, his voice soothing. After a second, I recognized it as his voice he used with patients. I remembered it from when I had seen him after the accident so long ago.

"Sure."

He nodded but hesitated as he tried to figure out where to start. "First, I want to say thank you for coming to my family's rescue. I am sure that we would not have come out unscathed if it weren't for your arrival. It was a courageous thing you did, especially after how my family treated you last fall."

I wanted to wave off his comment, that it was really only Alice and Edward who were at fault but I couldn't seem to. Instead, I just sat there, waiting for him to continue.

"Now, I must say that I am extremely curious about the development of your gift. We have not met a human before that had such a pronounced gift or even any control over it. Not to mention it seems to be changing, developing. I wonder if you having the knowledge about it, gives you the ability to do so. If it changes just as you do. It's a thrilling thought."

I couldn't help but smile at his behavior, especially the keen interest he seemed to have. "That's an interesting theory." I told him. Still, I waiting for him to actually ask a question.

"Do you remember the what happened to cause this new development?" He finally asked. "From what I know, Edward has heard you every time you've projected. In Italy, he could not hear you, even through Jane's own mind. In that moment, it was cut off from him, although I daresay that was a good thing that he couldn't."

I had to agree with Carlisle there. I don't know what I would have done if my power had caused Edward more pain when I had just been trying to get it to stop.

"To be honest, I'm not sure what the difference was. It was as if something changed in my head. Has Edward told you how I think about my gift as a volcano?" I asked, pausing as he nodded. "The best was to describe what happen is if the lava had carved out a path underneath the ground, a channel that connected our minds. I think it allowed me to cause the level of pain that I did."

His golden eyes were distant although he was nodding along with my explanation. "Perhaps the fact that it was 'underground' as you said, kept it so that Edward was not able to here. It's quite fascinating as it means you would be able to extend the ability to cover your mind to other people, almost like a shield. It's really quite fascinating. Do you remember what caused you to react that way?"

I bit my lip, glancing around the room. Of course I did. It was seeing Edward on the ground, realizing I still cared for him, deciding that I never wanted to see him like that again but I couldn't tell Carlisle that, not when Edward could either hear my answer or pick it right out of his thoughts. I wasn't ready for that to be public information.

"Well, to be honest, everything is a bit fuzzy around me using my gift. All I remember is seeing Edward on the ground and then everything just happened so fast afterwards." I told him, instead. That was close enough to the truth.

"Interesting. I'm sure that using you gift to that capability, especially when it was such a new part must have been incredibly taxing on you."

I nodded along with his words, remembering how utterly exhausted I had been after.

"Have you tried doing something similar since then?" He asked.

I quickly shook my head. The past couple weeks I had been worrying only about getting things back to normal. Working on a new development of my gift wasn't a way to do that.

"In a way, I would love it for you to meet Eleazer. He was a guard in the Volturi but after finding his mate, they left and eventually joined the coven up in Denali. He has the ability to sense gifts. I would be very interested to see what he would find when he met you."

After sitting for a moment in silence, Carlisle titled his head to the side. "Well, we should be joining everyone else. It would seem that your sister is done with the movie and Emmett is ready to play some more games." He said as he stood.

I couldn't help but grin as I stood with him and we both made our way downstairs. True to what Carlisle had said, Emmett was down stairs ready for another round, although this time he had broken out the ones that didn't require electronics. The one that was set up as we joined everyone was Twister.

With so many of us, we had to split into two different rounds to allow everyone to play. The first consisted of Emmett, Me, Alice, and Edward. The second was Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper and Alisha.

It was Alice who won our round, much to Emmett's displeasure. Emmett was actually the first one to fall, although that was most probably due to a small push on Edward's part. I think Alice must have planned some of what was happening though because I did find myself in one of two positions that was a little bit too close to Edward for my comfort.

When it came to the second round, it was surprisingly Jasper who won.

After that, we kept on playing, doing other games like Jenga, Life and Phase 10. Emmett insisted I play some games against Edward seeming I was the only one he couldn't 'cheat' against. We ended up playing Battleship, Guess Who and Old Maid much to everyone's pleasure.

By the time Dad and Kathy arrived later in the afternoon, they walked in on a heated game of monopoly between Rosalie, Edward and Carlisle. The rest of us had gone bankrupt by then, although I think that watching the match between these three was even more fun than playing had been.

Esme stood up to greet them though the rest of us stayed where we were littered around the living room.

After a few minutes I could hear them approaching and I turned around to see Dad.

"Have you guys been having a good time?" He asked.

Alisha was the first one to pipe up with an cry of excitement. Carlisle had just gone bankrupt when he landed on one of Rosalie's properties.

"Well, as you can see it's been an exciting day." I supplied.

"It looks it." Kathy said, grinning.

I was about to reply when the smell of food hit my nose. I paused, sniffing at the air as my mouth watered. I hadn't even realized that Esme had already started on supper.

We watched for another ten minutes before Rosalie finally beat Edward. She was rewarded with a round of cheering, especially loud coming from Alisha and Emmett. After that, we slowly made our way to the dinning table where Esme already had everything set up.

It was a true Sunday dinner with a juicy looking ham in the center of the table, mashed potatoes, peas, squash, dinner rolls and gravy. It was a feast and one that could not be bested. Between enjoying the food, I did keep an eye on the Cullens though. Again they were eating the food, at least half the time and hiding it in their napkins the rest. Rosalie even made a comment about this being her favorite meal. I had to work incredibly hard to keep from laughing at that. Instead I shoved about three spoonfuls of potato into my mouth.

As soon as the main meal was done, Esme brought out dessert, strawberry shortcake. Even though I was already full, I made room for a decently sized helping seeming it was one of my favorites. When the meal was finally over, everyone helped to pack up the leftovers and wash the dishes. It only took a few minutes and then we were all migrating back to the living room. Games resumed after that, although at a much more subdued level. With all the humans being full and all the vampires looking just slightly green at the amount of food they had consumed today, no one had the energy to get into another Just Dance match.

I sprawled out on the couch, taking one completely for myself. It was incredibly comfy and I had to fight not to doze off after a meal like we just had. Instead I glanced around, trying to find something to focus on that wouldn't put me to sleep.

After a few second, my eyes landed on a newspaper that was laying on the coffee table. I probably wouldn't have even paused to look at it if I didn't see the big, bold words of Slaughter and Seattle.

I sat up, so quickly I was left seeing dots for a second before scooping up the newspaper. Even though the article was front page, it didn't give a lot of information. Apparently there had been several recent killings. All of them had occurred at night with random victims, the bodies left burned to a corpse with very little evidence. They had to rely on dental records to confirm the identities of the bodies. There was a list of names but I didn't read them, felt too sick at how many there to do so. According to the newspaper, the police was worried about possible gang activity, especially because the victims weren't related in any way, no patterns.

"Isn't it horrible?"

I visibly jumped at the voice behind me, my heart flying in my chest. I hadn't heard Kathy approach.

"My parents have been keeping me informed with everything because they live on the edge of Seattle. They're a bit worried so they've been making sure to always be home before sunset. I can't say I blame them, I would be to if I lived that close to everything."

"It's surprising and it is really terrible. I hope this doesn't get anywhere near them." I told her.

She nodded, a small smile on her face though there was clear worry in her eyes. "Me too."

The rest of the night went smoothly after that, even if we did have a semi-competitive match Uno. Okay, to be honest, it was brutal, especially with Edward and I next to each other. It got to the point that we would save up all of our draw 2 and draw 4 to lay down on each other, which of course meant we lost the game in the end. Alisha was the person who won, probably because no one had the heart to stick her with a draw 4.

After the game ended, we started getting ready to leave. It was after all a school night and although it wasn't quite late yet, it was starting to get there. Esme gave us most of the leftovers which I'm sure everyone was happy about. Dad and Kathy packed those into their car after saying their goodbyes. Alisha went with them as she was still telling them about what had happened earlier during the day.

I lingered behind, waiting until their taillights had disappeared between the trees before turning to the Cullens. "Thank you, everyone for inviting us over and playing along the whole day." I told them. "It really means a lot to me."

Esme was the first to speak, waving away my words. "Don't worry. It's not the first time we've had to eat human food and I can guarantee it won't be the last either."  
I chuckled at her comment, my cheeks starting to ache after all the smiling and laughing I had done that day.

"Well, still, thanks." I told them, stepping out the door.

"I'll walk you out." Edward said after a second, walking up next to me.

I hesitated for a second. I almost wanted to say that I could find the way to my truck but instead, I only nodded, giving him a tight smile.

He gestured for me to continue, closing the door, and his family, behind us.

The walk to my truck wasn't far but it felt like it was walking next to Edward. Our hands were only inches apart and the hair on my arms were standing up. Earlier it had been easy to resist this, especially with everyone else around but now that we were alone, I wanted to reach out and take his hand like we used to. My hand even twitched in his direction before I twined my fingers together in front of me.

"Today was fun," he said, his voice breaking the silence of the cool night.

"Yeah, I can't remember who's idea it was initially but it was a good one." I told him.

"We'll have to do it again, in a month or two though. Give us time to prepare us for another day of eating."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Oh, I'm sure you're all going to have fun getting all that food out of your system."

He grimaced and I hid my grin behind my hand, trying to look sympathetic. I don't think he believed me.

We stopped next to my truck though I made no move to climb into it immediately. "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"It's supposed to be sunny tomorrow," he said, shaking his head. "But we'll be there Tuesday."

"Oh, I hadn't realized."

He nodded in understanding before silence fell again. I glanced up, meeting his eyes. They were darker than they had been recently, almost brown in the dim light. He looked almost hesitant before he shook his head, just the smallest bit.

"Be safe on the drive home, okay?"

After a second I nodded, turning to climb in my truck. He took a few steps back, giving me room to pull out. As I angled my truck towards the path between the trees, I glanced in my rear view mirror. He was still standing there, turned in my direction. I kept my eyes on him until he was obscured by the foliage.

I wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.


	56. Chapter 56:Negotiation

So, I woke up last Thursday with 3/4 of the chapter done, looked at it and decided that I hated it and that it would never actually happen. SO, I deleted it and started over. Sorry it took so long.

Chapter 56: Negotiation

In the end, I saw Edward much sooner than I had expected.

It was 3:37 A.M. when the insistent knocking finally got me to roll over. I grumbled, pushing my upper body up as I flipped my hair out of my face. I started to glare at my darkened door when I realized that the noise was too sharp and coming from the wrong direction. It was someone knocking on my window.

I could feel my whole body locking up as I slowly turned my head. There was a dark shadow blocking out the rays of the moon.

 _Scream._

I did. In my head and I could immediately feel the pressure building. The figure outside dropped to the ground and I could hear the dull thud of them impacting, even from my second-story bedroom. Despite that, there was no scream or cry of distress.

I moved quickly, grabbing a flashlight from my desk and shining it through the window, like hell I was going to open it, before I spotted Edward on the ground beneath me.

As soon as I saw that it was him, I stopped, imagining the cap on the volcano just to be sure. In the time it took me to blink, he was back outside my window. His eyes were practically black in the light of the flashlight, much darker than they had been yesterday. I was sure some of that was due to what I had just put him through.

I bit my lip, looking away as I realized what I had just done to him, what I had made him go through. I had screamed, made a adult vampire drop. It was the same thing I had done to the wolves, the same thing that had made them defenseless. Although remorse flooded me, hot in my veins, there was also a tiny pinprick of annoyance. What the hell was he doing outside my window this early in the morning?

I glanced back, looking through the glass. He gestured at the lock in exasperation. I huffed through my nose before opening it, my irritation growing just the slightest bit at his behavior.

As soon as I had the window unlocked, he had it open and was in my bedroom before I had even pulled my hand back fully.

"Jesus! I'd say you have a pair of lungs on you but that really doesn't qualify. I hadn't realized that you packed quite a punch with your gift." He said, the words so fast that they were starting to blend together.

I had to work to understand them fully and when I did I only rolled my eyes. "Then don't be showing up at my window in the middle of the night, especially when you wake me up like that. You gave me a heart attack. I literally thought I was going to die for a second." I did my best to make my words harsh while keeping the volume at a whisper. It wouldn't be very good if my dad or Alisha woke up right now.

"It's not like that's my fault. I would have tried to wake you up normally but I was stuck outside."

"Oh, what? Now you have to be invited in like an actual vampire? I'm sure you've picked locks before." I was tired from the days activity and it was the middle of the night, my remorse was quickly fading because of these two factors. Irritation was taking it's place, growing as this conversation continued.

"No, I was just trying to be respectful," he told me, his voice hard and his eyes flashing. He paused before he gestured towards my window.

For a second, I could feel my eyebrows drawing together until I turned my flashlight towards it, the light illuminating the panel. It was only then that I caught sight of the small sticky note that was stuck to the bottom pane.

"Oh," I said, stupidly. I had almost forgotten I had wrote that, forbidding any mythical creatures from entering. Although it's not like it would actually keep any one out, he must have seen that and tried to go along with my wishes.

"Yeah," he replied, tartly.

There was lull for a few seconds as neither of us said anything. I felt almost sick with the situation that was going on, especially as my face started to heat up under his dark gaze. Finally, he sighed and he seemed to visibly relax as the breath left him.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting you to react that way. It honestly wouldn't have been so bad but I'm more susceptible to your gift where I am already so open to people's thoughts," he told me, his eyes scrunching as he started to rub his temples. "My head is still aching from it. I'm just happy you didn't do the same thing to me as you did to Jane. I don't want to think about what would have happened if you had."

I bit my lip, looking away from him. "I _am_ sorry. You honestly just startled me. I wasn't expecting it and I guess I just acted instinctively," I explained.

"It's okay. I have to say though that I am glad that was your first reaction. It makes me a bit relieved, especially after what happened."

I could feel my forehead scrunching at his wording. "What do you mean?"  
"Right, you don't know yet. I was coming to tell you when you basically attacked me." He said, although his mouth was pulling up into a smirk.

I could feel my cheeks darkening as I gave him a light glare.

"Come on, I'll tell you about it on the way." In a blink he was standing back next to my window.

I almost felt dizzy, both at his speed and the fact that I had no clue what was going on. "And where do you think we are going?" I asked, a hint of the attitude from earlier coming back. "Especially this early in the morning?"

I met his eyes and I swear I could see them darken a shade. "Victoria came back."

I took all of two seconds to cram my feet into the closest pair of shoes I had, which ended up being an old pair of running shoes. I didn't even take the time to put them on fully, just shoved my feet on so the backs were stuck under my heels. I was standing next to Edward after that, waiting for him to lead the way.

He climbed out the window, holding onto the ledge of the roof while balancing against the wall. I took half a second to wonder how the hell he did that before he was extending his hand towards me.

I grabbed it without even hesitating, maneuvering so I was sitting on the window sill with my legs dangling beneath me.

Edward somehow turned so his back was facing me. I climbed on, wrapping my legs around his waist as my arms moved to encircle his neck. He made sure my window was closed before he jumped down, shooting off into the woods.

With the speed, I could see nothing but a dark blur as he ran through the forest. The wind was screaming in my ears, tugging at my hair and making my eyes water. It was robbing me of any heat I had, quickly numbing my fingers and toes. It was exhilarating. Despite the situation, which I still didn't know much about, I could feel adrenaline shoot through my veins at the speed. I had missed this and my stinging cheeks were quickly pulled up into a grin.

"Alice gave us an hour notice that Victoria would be coming through. She's kicking herself that she wasn't able to see more." Edward's words drifted back to me and I was surprised that the air didn't snatch them away.

"It must mean that she hadn't been planning on doing so." I supplied, trying to speak loud enough so that he would hear me.

Edward made a noise in the back of his throat and I was sure it was suppose to convey his disbelief at my statement. "It just means that Alice is missing things. Anyways, we were chasing her down when we almost had her cornered. She took off for Quileute land though. She hit the border and we all stopped dead. To be honest, I almost broke the treaty when she turned around and smirked at us."

I took this second to raise one of my hands before bringing my fist down on the top of his head. It wasn't hard and I knew it wouldn't hurt him but I wanted him to know how stupid of a decision that would have been.

I could practically feel him roll his eyes. "The wolves weren't far away though so they found her rather quickly and chased her back our way. She straddled the border, always just out of reach. I have to admit her gift is rather impressive. It was like she could almost see the path that would keep her out of reach."

"So what happened?"

"She jumped the border and Emmett followed. He honestly was still on our side but one of the wolves, Paul, was just about on top of the line as well. They collided. Paul turned on Emmett, purely instinctual and although no one was hurt, it did give Victoria the time she needed to escape into the ocean."

I groaned. Why couldn't it have just been Jake? I'm sure he would have at least been able to remain focused on the one vampire that was actively trying to kill me rather than turning an accident into something big. "So then what's going on now? I can't imagine you dragging me out of bed this early just to tell me what happened, though I do appreciate the fact that you told me so promptly," I added as an afterthought.

He snorted. "No. What happened, it almost broke the treaty, even if it was an accident on both sides. We're meeting in a clearing that is on neutral territory. We have to figure out some sort of plan to stop her the next time she shows up, one that won't involve putting anything in jeopardy. The wolves don't want her around and that's not to mention what she is trying to do to you."

For a second a shiver went down my spine.

"We weren't the only ones that insisted that you be there. Sam seems to think that he can use you to sway us."

The sound I made at that comment was something my mother would have smacked me for doing while saying it was unladylike. I really didn't like Sam that much to begin with. If he thought that he could manipulate me then he had another thing coming.

Edward's cheek lifted into what I assume was a smile and I couldn't help it as my own mouth did the same.

The rest of the run was done in silence. Despite everything, I was relaxed as we sped over the terrain. The earlier tension had melted away and being like this with Edward, it was almost … nice.

Eventually, we stopped in a field and I climbed down off his back. The sky was clear and the moon full, making it almost as bright as it was during the day. It made it easy for me to glance around and actually see where we were. I froze when I recognized the field as the one that the Cullens used for playing baseball, even if I had only been here once. Almost hesitantly, I looked over to the spot where James and his coven had appeared the first time. I almost expected them to walk out of the trees, for Victoria's bright hair to show against the near blackness of predawn.

Edward cold fingers twined with my own, giving a comforting squeeze that brought me back to our current situation.

His family stood over where the home plate had been, clumped together and turned towards the wolves. Of the Quileutes, four of them were in their human shapes: Sam, Paul, Jared and Jake while another four wolves stood flanking their sides.

I could feel my eyebrows rising. Last I knew, there hadn't been that many. I thought back to the day the five wolves had saved me on top of the mountain. Granted, I knew that Jake's other friend had joined since then but there was at least a smaller gray, almost silver really, wolf that I didn't recognize, not to mentioning another that I thought was probably new as well.

That's odd. I hadn't seen anyone new around the past couple times I'd been down at La Push and Jake hadn't said anything about it either.

Edward gave a light tug on my hand and I realized belatedly that I was still holding his. I gave his hand a quick squeeze before pulling mine back. We walked towards his family and most eyes turned to us.

As we got closer, I noticed that Jake seemed to be the only one that was relaxed, standing with his hands in his pockets and a small smile on his lips. Not surprising seeming he was the only one that had been around any of the Cullens for an extended period of time. Still, there was a tenseness around his mouth that made me think he wasn't as calm as he was acting.

The others of the pack were stiff. A tremor was running down Paul's back every now and then. Even the one that were wolves had their hackles raised, their lips slightly parted to show the teeth behind them. The Cullens seemed much more at ease in comparison but I could pick out the tightness around their eyes that gave away the seriousness of this meeting. Not to mention that Emmett looked almost grim rather than his boisterous self.

Edward moved to stand beside Carlisle at the head of the Cullens and I stood next to him. I didn't miss Sam gaze when it flickered to me, his frown deepening the tiniest bit before he looked back to Carlisle.

"By the right of the treaty, we have a claim on his life." Sam stepped forward as he spoke, inclining his head towards Emmett.

Rosalie snarled in reply, a sound that was rather astounding to hear, although I completely agreed with the sentiments behind it. That was just a perfect way to start a negotiation. I wonder if clapping sarcastically would be too much right now?

"By the right of the treaty, we could slaughter all of you for letting our secret out." Rosalie shot back, not taking her eyes off from Sam.

Jake ducked his head. It was no secret that he had been the one to tell me what the Cullens actually were.

"Rose, it's fine. They don't plan on taking it that far. He only hoped to use it as leverage." Edward supplied, not even turning to look at his sister. Instead, he only glance towards Sam, a small smile on his lips. "He thought that by using this accident he could force us to bend to his will."

There was a growl from one of the wolves. Sam was grimacing now at being found out but the thing that drew my attention was Jake. His eyes were squinted as he started down at the grass, his brows furrowed and lips pursed just the tiniest bit. After a moment he glanced up, meeting Edward's gaze.

"Yes." It was Edward who answered, sounding slightly impressed although everyone else, including me, was utterly confused. After a second, he explained. "Jacob was remembering a few of the times that I have been around him and a conversation he had with you."

I raised an eyebrow in surprise as he gestured at me, wondering which conversation he was referring to.

"Jake had just come to the conclusion that I must possess a gift. He is right. I can hear the thoughts of those around me." He explained.

Furious growls erupted and I could feel more than one pair of accusing eyes on me. "That would have been information we should have known." Paul said, visibly shaking as he glared at me.

I met his glare right back, not phased by it in the least. "It's not like any of you asked. Besides, it wasn't my secret to tell." I bit my lip, stopping myself there. I wanted to continue, to say that I could actually keep a secret, keep someone's trust but that would be a low blow for Jake, not just the pack and I didn't want to do that to him.

There was a tense silence that followed before I took a breath, forcing it out. This was either going to be smarten everyone up or create more drama. "Can we just cut the crap and get on with all of this? I do have school in a few hours and I'm sure most of you do as well. No one crossed the boundary line so how about we just move on to finding some way to get rid of Victoria."

No one answered for a second and then Jake stepped forward. "I have to agree with that. Whether the big one crossed or not shouldn't really matter seeming it would have been by mere inches, if at all. It should also be taken into consideration that he was going after a known hostile that has managed to escape us multiple times."

"And did again thanks to his screw up."

I wasn't the only one that shot Paul a glare at his comment.

Sam didn't say anything about what Paul had said, only looked towards Jake, his eyes glinting. There was a few tense seconds before he finally nodded. "You're right. We do need to deal with the problem. The redhead has been escaping us and threatening the humans we are meant to protect. Despite that, she is only a small part of a much larger problem. She was only drawn here by others that make a residence in the surrounding area."

"Are you implying that it is our fault that she is here to begin with?" Alice spoke out, her voice almost sarcastic in the amount of disbelief she managed to imbue into her tone.

Carlisle held up his hand, stopping her from saying anything more. Instead, he turned his golden eyes and serene expression on Sam. "Please, let him speak. I would like to hear all of what he has to say."

Sam hesitated, only for a second before he seemed to come to a conclusion. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward tensing.

"It is no lie that you have dragged innocent humans into danger. Annabell herself has been harmed multiple times and that's not even considering all those hikers that were taken last year."

I almost spoke up, to tell him to keep me out of this but at the last second I bit my tongue, remembering what Carlisle had said.

"There is also the future that must be taken into consideration. Annabell has told us about the threat that looms over her life if you continue to be around her. Even now, you endanger her with your presence."

I shifted, my gaze turning to a glare as he continued talking. I had told that to Jake, no one else. That's not even to mention that I hadn't been fully informed when I had told him that. Sam needed to stop sticking his tail in where it didn't belong.

"If we were able to enlarge our area of protection, we could save even more human life, without worrying about endangering them. We would be able to go after the redhead without worrying about where we are stepping. We would able to stop her because we would be free to do so. It is because of these facts that I suggest you leave and allow us to handle this our way."

There was hissing and growling, the noise clashing in the air and become a cacophony of sound that was grating on my ears. It hurt and even pressing my palms against them didn't help to diminish the pain. I hadn't realized either species could get that loud.

 _ENOUGH!_

I projected it, trying to get them to come back to their senses. One of the wolves staggered and I could see Edward locking his joints against the onslaught of noise. I felt bad for doing this to him twice in one night but he shot me a small smile in reassurance before turning back to the pack.

Surprisingly, after the noise vanished, it was Jake who was the first one to react. He stepped forward, turning to glare at Sam as a growl rose in his chest. "Are you crazy?" The words were distorted, barely understandable.

"Not in the least." Sam spoke, his voice even.

"Have you forgotten who they are?" He shot back.

"Have you forgotten _what_ they are?"

I was watching the two, my eyes wide. I had not expected for Jake to be the one to defend the Cullens, to stand up for them. Although he could stand to be around them for Alisha, it wasn't a secret that he still disliked them. Just look at how much he and Rosalie fought when they were in the same room.

"No, I haven't but I think you have. They are the family of my imprint and forcing them to leave will hurt her more than you know." He shot back, his shoulders shaking just the slightest bit.

The field fell dead silent when everyone registered his words. Everyone in the pack tensed, both human and wolf. I could see the calculating look on Sam's face before his figure slumped slightly. Edward gave a light laugh.

"What's do you find so funny, Edward, especially at a time like this?" Esme chided, her eyes stern.

"The pack has one rule that can not be broken," he replied, his grin wide. "No one is able to harm an imprint, in any form. It would be too painful for the wolf to bear. Because Alisha cares for us like family, and because she is Jacob's imprint, it has extended the protection of the pack to us as well."

And just like that, it took all of a few seconds for this meeting to turn in another direction.

It took me a moment for his words to sink in but when they did, my mouth twitched up into a grin that mirrored his. I bit my lip as it stretched wider, trying to hold it in but then I was giggling, laughing at the irony. Oh, I can just imagine how Sam must feel right now, forced to protect his sworn enemy on the feelings of an eight-year-old girl.

In that moment, I was almost happy that Jake had imprinted on Alisha.

"I suppose … that changes things." Sam said.

I managed to reign myself in, although a wide grin was still present on my face.

"Perhaps another solution?" Carlisle asked, waiting to see if anyone would object. When no one spoke up, he continued. "I think it is clear that it is the fault of the treaty-line. You were right when you said we spent too much time wondering where we were, wondering where we are stepping. It is that more than anything that distracted us from our goal. It allowed her to slip away."

"The line stays." Sam spoke, a certain ring to his voice. I could see some of the others around him wince at the tone.

Jacob took another step forward, standing neck in neck with him. "It stays, but perhaps it can be flexible."

"The treaty needs to stay in place, your fears are not unfounded but that does not mean we can't work together." Edward said, glancing towards Jake. They wore matching grins and it was odd to see the same expression on both their faces.

"Blurring the terms just a bit."

"Only with express permission from one of yours."

I was started to become confused about what they were planning. Too much of this was taking place in their heads.

"Perhaps speaking so the rest of us could hear?" Jared said and I was glad that we at least shared the sentiment.

"If we work together to take down Victoria." Edward supplied.

"She was able to use our feud against us to escape." Jake continued.

"You know, we would not be adverse to you extending your normal patrol route if you would like to."

I sighed through my noise. They still weren't explaining fully.  
"That could work and it would make it a lot easier than what I had thought." Jacob said before elaborating. "If Victoria is around, they could come onto our land with the sole intent of killing her. She won't go into town, there's too much of a chance of exposing herself so it's not like they will come across anyone that would be put into danger because of it."

"Are you suggesting we let them onto our land?" Sam asked, incredulously.

"Yes," Jake spoke up. "As long as there is one of us around when they do so. That way there will be someone to keep an eye on them to make sure they don't break the treaty. It would be the perfect solution, especially for when she comes back. Can't you just imagine the look on that leeches face when she relies on the line for safety, only to find both of us crossing it to take her down?"  
"And you trust them enough to do this?" Sam asked, inclining his head towards the Cullens.

He took a second to answer, taking his time to look at each one of the vampires across from him. Time seemed to stretch out, taking way longer than it actually did. Perhaps that was because this might just hinge on his answer. "I may not know them well but I have to trust to keep control while they are around Alisha. In comparison, this doesn't seem like nearly as big of a decision."

His words shocked me more than I could say. This was a different person than the Jake that had called the Cullens 'damn leeches' over the phone. This was a different Jake than the one that had argued with Rosalie over what child's game to play when they had both been over. This was a Jake that had grown and that seemed more calm in comparison.

I had to wonder what had caused it? Had he just matured, grown up with everything that has been going on lately? Was it because of the fact that he had imprinted, that he had someone that mattered to him more than anything else? Was this the effect that Alisha had on Jake?

"I think that this meeting should be postponed to another time." Sam said, eventually. "I would like to talk with the Elders about what has happened and let them know of the plan that has been offered up."

"That seems like a wise decision." Carlisle spoke. "Shall we meet here again in three days time?"

Sam nodded. Without another word, as one group, the wolves retreated into the woods, not turning to offer their backs. They disappeared among the foliage although I was sure the Cullens were able to see them longer than I was. They didn't look away from the spot for another few seconds.  
"Well, that was interesting." Emmett said, his usual grin back in place.

Rosalie snorted and I couldn't help agreeing with her. That meeting had been anything but interesting. Tense, childish and exasperating would be better words to describe it.

I glanced towards Edward and realize that the field was lightening, slowly by degrees. The moon was going down, skimming to top of the trees. On the other hand, the sun was starting to rise, high enough so that it was starting to pain the sky with feeble rays.

I wanted to groan but instead a long yawn escaped my mouth. Today was going to suck, especially if it was as late as I was starting to think it was.

"Sorry for pulling you out of bed at a time like this." Carlisle spoke, turning to me.

I waved off his words, especially seeming I was still yawning. It was a few seconds later that I was finally able to speak. "Honestly, I don't mind. I'm glad I was kept in the loop, especially when it concerns Victoria."

He nodded, though his eyes were still filled with sympathy.

"I should get you back." Edward said.

"That would be much appreciated, especially seeming I have no clue where we even are."

I got a few chuckles for my statement before Edward swung me up onto his back. As I wrapped my arms around his neck, I had to suppress a shiver as I felt his cold skin. I definitely should have grabbed a sweater before escaping through my window.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice incline her head in our direction. Edward barely nodded, just the smallest movement of his head before he took off into the forest. He had been running for a few moments when I finally spoke up.

"What was that between you and Alice?" I questioned.

I could see one of his cheeks pull up into a smile before he spoke. "She warned me to be careful. Your father will be getting up by the time I get you back."

"What? You don't want him to see you returning me from our late night escapade?"

He laughed before shaking his head. "Definitely not. Your dad is already torn between how to feel about me. I'd rather not give him a reason to decide I'm no good."

I wasn't sure what to say to that so instead I decided I would bring up something else. I was hoping, and honestly pretty confident, that Edward would have the answer. "The wolves, there were more of them there than I had realized."

I could tell that he was positively grinning at that. "Yes," he told me, his voice fulled with mirth. "They take their legends so seriously. It's actually quite amusing."

"So am I gonna be let in on the secret?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, I suppose. The four wolves you saw were Embry, Quil, Seth," he paused to gain suspense. In that second though, I could only feel remorse that Seth, all of fifteen was already mixed up in all of this.

"And Leah," he finished.

I didn't say anything for a second, only blinking in surprise. "Leah is one of the wolves?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yes. Apparently both her and Seth changed right around Harry's death. From what I gathered, I would guess that the events were probably simultaneous."

"I knew Seth might turn but I hadn't even thought that Leah would." I told him, leaning my head forward to my chin was resting on his shoulder. It wasn't the comfiest but it also wasn't horrible either.

"Hm. It is because of her that Sam wanted you there, tonight. What with their ability to see each others thoughts, which is fascinating by the way, Sam was able to see just what he put Leah through. She's actually been quite thorough showing them. She sees it as a form of revenge, so to speak."

"At least she understands why it happened now, though I can't imagine it made her feel any better." I mused.

"It really didn't. If anything, it only made her despise the entire tribe now rather than just Sam and Emily. When Sam saw Leah's thoughts about what happened, feeling the pain, jealousy and betrayal she went through, Sam was convinced that you felt the same way upon seeing me. He thought that by having you there, he might be able to use you to get us to leave again," he explained fully.

I couldn't help shaking my head. Trust Sam to assume something like that. I still loved Edward and I didn't want to see him go, even if I wasn't ready for another relationship with him yet. I'm sure if Sam stopped to think, he might realize that Leah might care for him as well. "I guess he didn't realize that there was a big difference between our situations. You didn't dump me so you could go after my non-existent cousin."

That got a laugh from him. "That's true but you have to give Sam some credit. He really was only doing what he thought best."

"He could be a little smarter going about it. I'm surprised he hadn't realized the implications of Jake imprinting on Alisha sooner," I told him honestly. Though I wasn't really one to talk. I hadn't realized it either but then again I had other stuff to worry about.

"He is very resourceful with what he has. Still, it's hard on him. Not only is he trying to lead his pack and protect his tribe, he is also trying to look out for others, both his members and those outside of his gang." Edward tilted his head back until our eyes met.

I knew what he was implying though it still didn't make me happy. Sam was trying to protect me and if it weren't for the fact that he was just going about it the wrong way, I might have been thankful rather than annoyed.

The rest of the run back to my house was done in silence and before too long, Edward was at my window, avoiding the few rays of sun that was actually touching the roof. I managed to not fall on my butt as I awkwardly clambered through the window. I did however bang my elbow on the frame pretty hard.

Edward winced when I did before his spoke in a whisper. "Your father is already awake. Any louder of a noise and he'll come over."

I nodded back rather than reply verbally. Better safe than sorry.

 _I'll see you tomorrow.  
_ I imagined having no cover this time rather than actually projecting. I think two times this morning had been enough for him to deal with.

"Of course." He smiled before dropping down from the window, landing lightly on his feet. He stuck to the little bit of shadows left as he made his way to the woods. From there, he disappeared, too fast for my eyes to track.

I closed the window, making sure to lock it before turning and practically falling into my bed. I fought back another yawn that wanted to escape, snuggling into my pillow. Maybe I could get a few mor—

My alarm started beeping and I couldn't help but let out a pitying groan. Today was going to be a long day.

I hope you all enjoyed and thank you to everyone who left reviews. To the guest who goes by Chelsea, thank you for your comment on Twisted Fate as well. I am really thankful for it, especially because I'm currently revising some of the earlier chapter and I hope to redo some of the later ones completely so that is something that I will change. Again thank you to everyone who reads and comments, and sorry this chapter took so long. I hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you all next week.


	57. Chapter 57: Food Fight

I'm sorry I didn't get this out on Thursday. I honestly feel like a broken record lately when it comes to updating. I've been really bad about keeping to the every Thursday but every week there seems to be something. This week was the fact that I was trying to make sure the chapter wasn't to cheesy. I hope I succeeded and I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 57: Food Fight

The morning was unbearable. It took a while for me to get ready for school going at the snail pace that I could barely manage. Then I almost into my breakfast so of course I was late getting to class. After walking into History, I got a glare from the teacher that I just ignored. I was so not in the mood to deal with any of this.

I forced myself to pay attention for all of two minutes until I heard the teacher mention a movie that we would be watching for most of the class. He spent the next five minutes setting it up and as soon as he turned the lights off, I plopped my backpack on my desk so I could use it as a pillow. I curled up with it, stuffing my face against the rough materials before promptly falling asleep.

I think that at one point Angela tried to wake me up. I vaguely recall slapping her hand away though to be honest, I can't be sure. Everything was a blur. That is until Angela woke me up by pulling my backpack out from under my head.

My head fell, my chin thunking against the desk as I narrowly avoided biting off the tip of my tongue. Well, at least if I had, the vampires weren't here for me to send into a frenzy.

I glanced up, well, really glared up at Angela who stood above me, eyes narrowed and my backpack in her hand.

"That was mean." I told her.

She only rolled her eyes before inclining her head towards the front. I looked that way to see the history teacher glaring at me.

"Well, if you wanted to attend a second one of his classes I could have always left you behind."

I stood up, grumbling but also wondering when Angela had gotten so snarky. Lauren and I must have rubbed off on her. It almost made me proud, or would have if I wasn't so damn tired.

I followed Angela out of the classroom as I made my way to Brit Lit.

Although I was still a bit groggy in the rest of my classes, I didn't nap in any of them. I did however get most of the problem wrong in physics. I sat at the wrong table in lunch before Lauren grabbed my arm and led me to the right one. Thankfully the food gave me a jump start so I was a bit better for Stats although I was so out of it in home ec that I almost burned the food we were making. Gym was me half-assing everything until the bell finally rang.

When it did, I gladly jumped in my truck before driving to Alisha's school. I did however nap again while I was waiting for her to get out. This one did loads more for me than the one in history had earlier and when I woke up, I was left feeling almost normal again.

After Alisha climbed in, we made the short drive home. I don't know who was more surprised when we pulled up to see Jake sitting on the front porch, probably me seeming Alisha was just happy to see him.

She scrambled out of the truck before hurling herself into his arms. He returned the hug, looking considerably more cheerful as I walked up to the them. When I was level with them, I realized that he had circles under his eyes and there was a pink, scar-like mark on his bicep.

"Long night?" I asked, trying to figure out where the mark had come from. It looked old but I could almost guarantee that it hadn't been there last night.

He snorted as he stood, picking Alisha up as he did so. "You have no idea."

"Do I get to know the details?"

"Perhaps," he replied with a teasing grin.

I rolled my eyes at his answer, pushing past him to open the door. The first thing I did was head to the kitchen for a snack. I was still hungry but while I was in here, I might as well get something for Jake and Alisha too.

I looked through the cabinets before finally settling on popcorn. I put one bag in the microwave, starting that before setting two next to it to make after.

The second bag was halfway done when Jake entered the kitchen, sitting heavily on one of the chairs at the table. I looked into the living room to see Alisha starting on her homework, though every now and then she would glance up towards us.

"Let me guess, you didn't get any sleep either?" I asked. I didn't mention the fact that I had napped during class.

"I wish. It was my shift after the meeting so I spent most of the morning running patrol."

I was happy to see that he spoke quite enough so that Alisha would not be able to hear him, even if she decided to ease drop from where she was.

The microwave beeped and I pulled out the bag, handing it off to him. He took it gratefully as I took the first bag into Alisha. In the few seconds it took for me to do that, Jake had already scarfed down most of the popcorn and I couldn't help staring incredulously.

"A bit hungry aren't you?"

"Mm," he mumbled around a handful. After he swallowed he explained. "Didn't get much to eat today what with everything going on, not to mention my body is using up a lot of calories right now."

I raised an eyebrow in question, waiting for him to explain. After a second, he shifted, holding his arm forward that had the mark on it. I could feel my eyes widening in surprise as I looked at it. Even now, it seemed to be a bit lighter than it had before, not as fresh.

"What is that from?" I asked, stepping closer to take get a better look. Yup, it was definitely lighter than it had been, the line a dull pink of a faded scar instead of the bright pink of a recent one.

"Paul and I got in a fight, though there were multiple factors that started it. We were both tired and with the mind link we have, it's not like we could keep our thoughts to ourselves. Paul was complaining about how the meeting went and thinking about how much he disliked the Cullens. At one point, he was imagining ripping them to shred and he wished that I had never imprinted on Alisha so that he could." Jake paused for a second as his eyes narrowed. "I snapped. I honestly couldn't help it. She's my imprint. For me to imagine a world where I don't care for her how I do, it's not possible. Sam broke us apart and told me to cool off so I came here."

I wasn't sure what part to think about first, the fact that he had fought with one of his pack members, that Paul was so volatile, or his feelings towards my sister. Instead, I just went for the obvious."And he gave you that?" I asked, horrified. From the living room, Alisha glanced up at the sound of my voice. I winced, remembering I had to stay quite.

"It's really nothing, honest," he said, waving my concern away. "You should see what I did to him. This will be gone by the end of the day. He has one or two that will stick around for a few."

He seemed happy about the accomplishment if his smile was anything to go by. I just stared at him for a second, too incredulous to react properly, before turning to my popcorn and opening the bag to allow the stream to billow out.

"So you guys heal supper fast than?" I questioned.

He nodded, finishing off the last of his bag before crumpling it between his hands. "Yeah, we have to though. If we don't than we are put at a serious disadvantage in a fight if we get hurt. It does leave us incredibly hungry after though. If you want I could show you."

"No thanks, I'm good."

He only looked slightly disappointed, although I was sure he was just fooling around. At least I hoped so.

I nibbled on my popcorn for a few minutes, trying to get my thoughts in order. In the time it took me to do so, Alisha had come to the kitchen for a drink of water and gone back to the living room. After peaking back to make sure she was actually working on her assignments again, I turned to Jake.

"So about the meeting last night, I wanted to thank you."

His eyes widened considerably before his mouth tugged up into one of his sunny grins.

"Don't let it go to your head or anything, but you were really mature when it came to dealing with everything. I was actually rather impressed by it," I informed him. "The plan you suggested was a good one and you did what was right. I know I wasn't the only one that was surprised when you started vouching for the Cullens."  
He hunched his shoulders, one of his hands going up to rub the back of his head. "Well, at least you think so. Sam wasn't happy with my plan although he is at least trying to see it from both sides after he realized how the Cullens fit into Alisha's life."

I nodded in understanding. "And the elders?"

He winced. "I wasn't there when Sam told them, but I saw it through his thoughts after he phased. Sue is the one that's the most for the plan and even she's hesitant about it. Quil's grandfather, Old Quil seems like he's at least considering it but you should have seen my dad's face when he heard the full story. The look he had, it was almost like he was disappointed in me just for having suggested the plan." He wouldn't meet my eye as he spoke, choosing instead to start picking at the seat.

A flare of resentment shot through me, especially at seeing Jake look so vulnerable in that moment. "Screw them."

His eyes went wide at my words before his lips tugged up into a grin. "No thanks, old men really aren't my type," he said, sarcasm heavy in his words. Even then I could tell that most of it was forced.

I leaned forward enough so that I could reach out and smack him on the arm. "You know what I mean. They're just old and prejudice, believing in legends that get twisted through the years. The Cullens haven't hurt anyone, not to mention that Carlisle works as a doctor to save people. You at least are able to see past the stories. Being able to do that, it doesn't make you a disappointment."

"Tell that to him. I'm sure he thinks that you've all brainwashed me or something." He paused for a second before he shot up in his seat, eyes wide. "They don't have a power that let's them do that, do they?"

I couldn't help laughing at the image he presented. It wasn't many times that I had witnessed Jake flustered. "No, the Cullens don't possess any gifts like that. Edward can only hear your thoughts, not manipulate them."

He relaxed after a second, looking much more relieved.

"I really meant what I was said." I reminded him after a second had passed. "You're a good person and I might just be biased but I think you did the right thing. There's no one else I'd rather have as a little brother."

He grinned and I was relieved to see that this one looked natural. "Even if it is in-law?"

My eyes narrowed into a glare that was half serious and half playful. "Watch yourself." I warned.

"What are you gonna do? Sick the Cullens on me?" He teased, all the while laughing.

"Oh please, like I need them to kick your ass."

"True. You do got your freaky mind thing. I have to say I'd almost rather go against you simply because it means I don't have to smell them."

I couldn't help tilting my head to the side in confusion, though as I thought back, I could remember similar comments. "What's wrong with how they smell?"

He looked incredulous. "How can you not notice that stench? They smell sickly sweet and it's so strong that it just about burns our noses," he explained.

"Well, I wouldn't call their scent sweet but they definitely do have a unique smell to them." That didn't necessarily mean that it was bad though. There were multiple times that I could think back to being with Edward and inhaling his calming aroma.

"It's horrible. Even now I can smell it all over this house. Almost makes me want to sneeze."  
"Does that mean you smell bad to them as well?" I asked, although I also couldn't help rolling my eyes at his comment.

"Probably. There is a reason why they call us dogs although I haven't sat down to talk to Blondie about it."

I couldn't help smirking at the nickname, though I hoped that Rosalie never found out that I found it amusing. "Since when did you start calling her that?"  
He shrugged, seeming in a lot better of a mood now than he had been before. "Not sure exactly, it kind of just became a thing when I realized how much it annoyed her."

"You know you're not supposed to antagonize them."

"Aw, where's the fun in that?"

I only shook my head, to exasperated to come up with an answer. So much for him being mature.

It wasn't much later that Alisha finished her homework and when she did, Jake turned his attention to her. They both went out back to play in the afternoon sunshine and even from inside, I could hear their laughter.

I thought about joining them but I knew that I didn't have the energy to. Instead, I just sat in the doorway, watching as the two chased after each other. It was nice to have an afternoon where I could just sit back and relax. Where I could watch my little sister have fun and laugh along with her.

Jake stayed for a few hours and somehow, he seemed much more energetic when he left than when he had arrived.

Dad and Kathy got home soon after, just as the sun was starting to set behind the horizon. There was a cluster of clouds that were starting to push their way into the sky, golden in the light. I knew that overnight they would become more numerous until a thick cover was back, allowing Alice and Edward to come back to school.

Alisha ran to the door, greeting both of them with hugs. I watched from the kitchen table, too lazy to go great them. Maybe tomorrow, after I got a full night's sleep. Yeah, that seemed like a better plan.

I waited as the small group eventually made their way over, although Dad made a detour upstairs to change into a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt. While he did that, Alisha turned on Kathy.

"Can you make supper? Please? I'm starving."

I snorted. "Starving? We just had popcorn a little bit ago."

"Nuh-uh, that was after school so it's been hours since we ate." She explained before turning back and producing a pretty good pair of puppy dog eyes.

Kathy laughed, moving to the fridge. I sat back, wondering when Alisha had started going to Kathy for supper rather than me? Not that I minded. It was nice to not have to be relied on constantly for something, even as simple as supper.

"How about spaghetti?" Kathy asked, pulling a bag of meatballs out of the freezer. "I know we have some noodles and I could make up some sauce easy enough."

"Mm, that sounds good," Alisha said, practically licking her lips.

"Then get out a couple pots and we'll get started."

I sat back, watching as the two worked together with practiced ease. Kathy would call out an instruction and Alisha moved to comply, every now and then asking a question. It was a routine that must have taken multiple meals and baking sessions to get down. The way they moved around each other, as if they knew where the other would be, it was not something that just happened. Again, I had to wonder when all this had started to take place. When exactly had Kathy become so entwined with it all, with us all? When had she started taking on all the responsibilities that she didn't have to?

There had definitely been the change after Alisha started accepting her but since then, I guess it must have been such a gradual integration that it was hard for me to notice. Now though, it was easy to see, especially looking back. She just belonged here, just like the rest of us did.

At some point, Dad joined us, moving to the radio that sat on one of the shelves and turning it on. He flipped through the stations, trying to find music in between the static. Eventually he settled on a station that was playing old songs, belting out ones that I hadn't even heard before. Apparently he had though because he started singing along to some of them, horribly off key, might I add.

It was still fun to listen to though, and to watch after he grabbed Kathy at one point and started twirling her around the kitchen. She laughed, Alisha joining in from her position sitting on the counter as she stirred the spaghetti sauce.

When the song ended, Kathy pushed away, giving Dad a look as she turned the burner off on the sauce so it would have time to cool a bit. "Now, you better behave or else you'll be eating a burnt supper," she scolded, her smile firmly in place.

He saluted her in response and I couldn't help but grin.

Kathy ignored him as she picked up the pot of spaghetti and dumped it into the strainer. Steam billowed from the noodles for a few seconds before Alisha cried out in surprise, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Hey! I didn't get to check and see if they were done!"

"Is that really necessary to do every time we make spaghetti?" I questioned, exasperated.

She glared at me in response before nodding. "I do it every time and this one is not going to be any different." She replied before reaching into the strainer and pulling out a single strand of spaghetti. It hung limply in her hand.

What Alisha was talking about was the test our mom had taught us to see if spaghetti was done. She told us that if it was, the noodle, any noodle really, will stick to a wall if you throw it hard enough. It had quickly turned into a bit of a game when we made anything to do with noddles. Who wouldn't have fun throwing food at the walls or ceiling? Even I remember the excitement when they stuck. I hadn't done it in years though and I thought Alisha had grown out of it. Apparently I had just been unobservant the last couple times we had noodles.

Alisha pulled her hand back before letting the spaghetti fly. It almost disappeared with the speed, it traveled at, too fast or maybe too small to keep track of until

Smack!

I flinched back, blinking in surprise as I felt the warm, wet noodle land on my face. I could feel it, starting on one cheek, stretching across my nose, up to my forehead and curving around to sit in my hair.

There was a second of silence before laughter filled the kitchen.

I glared at my sister whose face was quickly becoming red with how hard she was laughing. "You little brat." I told her, although I was more mock angry than anything. "I bet you did that on purpose."

Her eyes were squinted shut as she shook her head no, still laughing too hard to answer properly.

Good.

I reached up, pulling the spaghetti off my face as I flung it at her. It landed in her hair, her laughing cut off abruptly when she felt it. Her eyes flashed as she reached beside her for more spaghetti and I took the time to jump behind Dad.

I heard the impact as it smacked against his arm. For a second, everyone was completely quite, the only sound was the music still playing from the radio. That is until Dad declared war.

"Food fight!"

Everyone made a dive for the spaghetti, although seeming Alisha and Kathy were the closest ones to it they definitely had an advantage. As soon as they both got handfuls, I returned to my spot hiding behind Dad as soggy noddles started flying around the kitchen.

I did my best to either catch or pick up what had been thrown and lob it back at them. For a little bit, it seemed like we had split into two teams battling against each other. Alisha and Kathy were in control of the strainer while Dad and I were trying to defend against the onslaught. That was until he got a handful and proudly turned on me, mushing it into my hair.

I screeched as I flung myself away, tripping over a chair in my haste. From then on out it was a free for all.

Soon after, I managed to shove some down the back of his shirt in retaliation.

Again, laughter filled the kitchen, all the while intermingled with yells of surprise. At one point I even hid under the table to avoid everything. I had to wonder when we would run out of spaghetti though. I hadn't even realized we had cooked this much.

 _Move, move, move!_

I listened to the voice, throwing myself to the side and out from under the table just in time to avoid the splat of spaghetti sauce that would have landed on me.

Everyone stopped to glance up at Alisha who held a sauce covered spoon and wore an evil grin. The fight restarted with renewed vigor at that point as cold noodles and warm sauce flew around the room.

It was complete and utter chaos but the entire time, we were all grinning. My heart was pounding in my chest, laughter bubbling up from between my lips. I couldn't remember the last time I had this much fun.

We didn't pause until we heard the sound of a phone taking pictures. Kathy had pulled her's out, laughing in earnest as she captured not only all three of us but the room as well.

There was spaghetti noodles and sauce splatters all over the kitchen, even on the ceiling. It literally looked as if a spaghetti bomb had gone off in the middle of the room. And that wasn't even mentioning how covered we were ourselves.

I still had spaghetti tangled into my hair and stuck to my clothes, although I had remained relatively sauce free aside from a few small spatters on my jeans and hands when I had intercepted them.

Alisha was covered with the sauce though, probably because at one point Dad had dumped some right on to her head. Her dark hair was clumped together and sauce dripped down to cover the shoulders of her shirt.

Dad's t-shirt was a mix of both and definitely needed a good washing now. At least he had changed into old clothes before this had all started.

Kathy seemed to be the one who had gotten hit the least. She was mostly clean other than a red hand print on her cheek placed there by Alisha and the random noodle that was stuck to her clothing.

"We must present quite a sight," Dad supplied after a second.

I couldn't help but giggling. I think that was a pretty major understatement. I'm sure anyone who would look in on the scene would think we were positively nuts but I didn't care. To be honest, I almost wish we had more ammo to continue.

Just then the timer beeped and we all glanced to the oven where the meatballs were. At least those were still safe. Kathy set her phone aside, moving to take them out. She was the best choice to do so seeming she was the one that was mostly clean.

I could see Alisha quickly glance to them before I leaped forward, grabbing her wrists to stop her. "Don't even think about it. We do have to eat something for supper you know."

She grinned sheepishly, or at least tried to. The mischief in her expression made it impossible. After a second, she sighed, looking away. "Fine, I'll be good."  
Kathy glanced over at us before she shook her head in playful exasperation. "I love this family," she announced, still chuckling.

Dad moved forward to stand in front of her, though there was an odd look in his eyes that I couldn't place. His lips parted and in a teasing, voice he spoke, "If you love this family so much, why don't you marry it?"

My breath caught in my throat as I glanced up in surprise.

She giggled, though her cheeks still tinted the slightest bit pink, beneath the sauce that is. "What? Are we still kids now?" She teased back.

I was sure she didn't get what he was implying. Then again I probably wouldn't either if I hadn't talked with him about this weeks ago.

He stood there, silent for a moment as he stared down at her in contemplation. "No, we're not," he mused before he stepped closer to her.

Their chests were practically touching and I wasn't sure what he would do next. Apparently she wasn't either if her darkening blush was anything to go by. What I hadn't been expecting him to do though was stand on his toes, reaching up towards the topmost cabinet. It was too tall for any of us to reach without a chair so we had labeled it as the junk one. As of right now, it held a few tools, some old appliances that we hardly ever used and some canning jars we had no real use for.

He opened it, reaching in and when he pulled his hand back, he held a small velvet box between his fingers.

My mouth fell open as my heart thudded in my chest. Was he really going to …?

From next to me, I could hear Alisha quietly squealing.

Neither of the adults seemed to notice we were even here in that moment. Kathy was leaning heavily against the counter, her hands clenched around the edge while her face was slackened with surprise. Dad took half a step back, barely enough so that he could hold the box in between them.

"Kathy," he started and the sound of her name seemed to shock her from whatever daze she was in. Her wide, green eyes glanced up to meet his blue ones, not even pausing to look towards the box he held. "You know I love you and you know I wouldn't have ever included you in this family if I didn't want to be with you. I think it's obvious that both my daughters care for you as well."

They both paused to look towards us, Dad raising his eyebrow in question.

Alisha was rapidly nodding her head up and down, a smile stretched so wide across her face that I had to wonder if it hurt her cheeks. Unsure of what to do myself, I just gave them a thumbs up, feeling only slightly stupid.

Dad grinned as Kathy giggled. After a second they both turned back to each other as Dad started speaking again. "If there was any doubt in my mind about our future, I wouldn't be doing this but I can't think of anything that I am more sure of. That's why I want to ask you to marry me, to marry us, to marry our family?"

She didn't respond for a second but when she did speak, she had to clear her throat first. "Aren't you supposed to be down on one knee?" She asked, jokingly as she beamed up at him.

He laughed before lowering down, his knee landing in a pile of spaghetti that squelched. He opened the box but she didn't even glance at the ring, only chuckled before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips.

I looked away, giving them a second of privacy. Next to me, I could feel Alisha starting to shake, her thin shoulders trembling.

After a second, Kathy pulled back. "I would love to be a part of this family," she told him. Before either of them could do anything more, Alisha flung herself at Kathy.

She just managed to catch her, although she did slip on some sauce which caused her to staggering to the floor, landing in a heap. Dad was somehow tangled in the mess as well. That was when Alisha's loud sobbing made itself known.

Dad was quick to move closer, lifting up her tears stained face to wipe away the streams on her cheeks. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy?"

It took her a second to respond. "I am happy," she said as she hiccuped. "I'm finally gonna get a real mom again."  
Her words were a stark contrast to the ones she had shouted the first night Kathy had been here and the change that had happened between then and now was almost unbelievable. Surprisingly, even I found myself blinking back a few tears at her words.

Both adults simply chuckled as Alisha snuggled her head into Kathy's stomach, still crying.

"I thought I told you that I wanted to help pick out the ring," I said, glancing towards Dad as I put my hands on my hips.

He grinned, his blue eyes sparkling. "Well, that would have been hard for me to arrange seeming I already had the ring picked out at that point."

I couldn't help the startled laugh that escaped, though somehow I wasn't surprised.

"Um, not to ruin the moment or anything," Kathy started after Alisha's tears had subsided somewhat. "but what are we going to have for supper now?"

Thank you to those that left reviews last chapter. And Chelsea, I've honestly wanted to update the story but I feel like I never have any time. After I'm done with this one I'm going to devote all my efforts to that one. For the time being, I've updated the first six chapters of Twisted Fate. No big changes yet, mostly just minor ones but I think chapters 7 and on might be quite a bit different after I get done with those.

I hope you all enjoy and I will do my best to post on Thursday, not sure if I will actually be able to but I will try. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and if you did, leave a review down below in the box. I'd be ever so happy hear from all of you. (Can anyone tell I've been sick and am a little out of it? I feel like I'm usually not this odd when it comes to end notes.)


	58. Chapter 58: Prejudice

Chapter 58: Prejudice

The news of Dad and Kathy's engagement spread all throughout the small town of Forks remarkably quickly. It was the biggest gossip that was going around right now and for once, I didn't mind passing it on.

I was excited for it, ready for our family to become four again instead of just the three it has been for over two years now. I still missed and loved my mom. She was someone that was never going to be replaced and that would never change. But Kathy could be a mom for Alisha, one that wouldn't eventually be forced to leave like Rosalie would. She could be someone who wouldn't have to constantly debate on whether to be to a mom or a sister like I had to do. She would always be there for Alisha, something that I was unsure of when it came to my own future. To me, that was why this engagement was so important. It would provide Alisha with someone who would stay.

So, yes, I was looking forward to this it and I did not find anything wrong with telling the news to all of my friends in school, even if I did end up doing it multiple times. They didn't mind too much, mostly just grinned and let me prattle on about it.

Alice had an odd glint to her smile though and I had to wonder if she had seen the proposal happening. Either that or if she had seen any details about the future that would come from it. She did get this look in her eyes when ever the actual wedding was mentioned, though she didn't say anything.

I brushed the thought away though, too happy to focus on anything else for too long. I mean my Dad and Kathy were getting married. It was about time.

I giggled at the thought. Well, maybe that was stretching it a little seeming they haven't even been dating for a year and a half yet.

What with my constant stream of chatter, the day passed quickly and before I even knew it, I was picking Alisha up from school. When we headed home, it was to see that both Dad and Kathy were already there. What surprised me though was the extra vehicle sitting in the driveway. A newer looking black car, probably only a few years old, though there was a noticeable scratch across the passenger side door. I tried to place it but I was sure I had never seen the car around Forks.

Alisha paused upon seeing it before hurling herself out the door, flat out sprinting towards the house. If I had to take a guess I would say that she knew who it belonged to. I had to shake my head though at her behavior. It has been a while since I've seen her _that_ excited.

I quickly followed after her, too curious to see who could make her react like this. My first guess would have been Jake but I knew that he would probably have just ran over, especially when he still didn't technically have his license. My second guess would have been Rosalie but I knew that car didn't belong to any of the Cullens. Although it was nice, it wasn't nice enough for them.

When I walked through the door, I could hear Alisha talking excitedly from the kitchen. I followed her voice and was surprised when I saw an older couple sitting across from Dad and Kathy at the kitchen table.

I paused in the doorway, unsure what to do as all the eyes turned to me. The second of apprehension vanished though when Kathy gave me a blinding smile.

"Annabell, I want you to meet my parents. This is my mom, Claire and my dad, David. Or as Alisha calls them, Grammy and Grandpa," she said.

Alisha grinned, quickly climbing down from Claire's lap where she had been sitting. For her part, Claire was quick to stand and move forward to engulf me in a hug that was only slightly awkward on my part seeming I didn't know her beyond the stories that Alisha had told.

"It's so nice to meet you."

I managed to grin through the hug, giving some form of a reply before I heard a gruff snort. "Let the poor girl go. You're scaring her." Kathy's father said, though I could see over Claire's shoulder that he had a grin spread across his lips.

She did as he said, moving back slightly though she didn't seem phased by his comment. "Don't mind me, I suppose I've just become accustomed to Alisha's enthusiasm."

I grinned, completely understanding. "It's not a problem," I reassured, waving it off.

She went back to sit next to her husband who only waved from where he sat. I did the same, muttering a quick hi.

As soon as Claire was settled, Alisha clambered back onto her lap. I almost told her to get down, I mean she was starting to get too big for that but I stopped myself I saw Claire's wide grin. I guess as long as she was okay with it, then it wasn't a problem.

After a second, I moved to the other side of the kitchen, leaning against the counter. Now that I had a second to actually look at them, I was surprised by the resemblance that Kathy and her mom shared. If it weren't for the age gap, they could have passed as sisters. They both had the same hair color and even similar styles. Kathy also got her size and coloring from her mother. The only thing she seemed to have gotten from her father were her green eyes.

I glanced over to Dad and Kathy who were sitting across from her parents, their hands clasped on top of the table. Kathy was wearing the ring she hadn't even glanced at last night in all the commotion and I couldn't help the swell of excitement that rose in my chest when I saw it.

"So, Annabell, Alisha tells me that you're the one that taught her cheering." Claire started, her brown eyes bright.

"Well, not really," I told her honestly. "We tumble at an All-Star gym in Port Angeles so she learned a lot of it there."

She waved away my words. "But that's just tumbling and even she said that you were one of her coaches this year. It's one of her favorite subjects to talk about while we visit and she never has anything but good stories to tell about you."

I glanced down as I felt my cheeks heating up, though a clear smile was tugging at my lips. Most of the times Alisha had been around them, it was after I had ended up ditching them for some reason or another. To know that she had still told them good things, even when she hadn't been speaking to me, well, it made me all the more glad that she was my sister.

"So do you plan to continue cheering in college?" She continued.

I looked up, shrugging, the smile still in place. "To be honest, I'm not sure. All the colleges I've applied to are relatively close so they are a bit smaller. Not to mention that they offer on-line classes. I didn't want to be too far away from my family."

She nodded in understanding but before she could ask anything more, Kathy leaned forward, getting her mother's attention. "How has everything been lately? You haven't really told me anything over the phone."

Claire hesitated for a second before smiling, although it look just a tad brittle. "It's not anything big to worry about," She said, her voice a fake nonchalance.

Kathy's eyes hardened for a second before she sighed through her nose. "Mom, I'm not stupid. Every morning, the death toll is rising and so far the police don't know anything. This isn't something you can stop me from worrying about so just tell me what's going on." She had taken on what I would dub a mom voice and to be honest it was interesting to see her use it again her own mother.

David gave Claire a look before she huffed herself and started to speak. "The deaths are on a rise. The police think it's gang activity because there's no connection between the victims but they aren't sure," She finally said.

It took me a second to connect the dots but I finally realized that they were talking about what was happening in Seattle. Kathy had said that they lived on the outskirts of the city and that they were keeping her updated.

"All of them have taken place in the city though so honestly, there's nothing to worry about. We're fine were we are, even if it does gives us the chills to think about it."

"You remember Mr. Henson?" David started and this time it was Claire giving him a look.

"How could I forget him?" Kathy asked while she snorted before turning to everyone else to explain. "He's been our neighbor since I was little. He had a son that was a few years older than me and he always used picked on me. I remember one time I went to tell him about what his son was doing and he called me a baby, said that boys will be boys and that I was just over-reacting."

"I remember that. I nearly smacked him when I heard him say that to you," Claire muttered, shaking her head.

"He went into town to visit family and he never came back. They found his body a couple days ago. The police think that he's one of the victims of the gangs, though they haven't told anyone much yet."

I wasn't the only one who had wide eyed at his words. I remember seeing the news article at the Cullens but I didn't realize it was that serious. Kathy visibly paled, her mouth falling open into an o shape. She stayed like that for a few seconds before leaning back, shaking her head slightly.

"Don't you see how dangerous this whole thing is!" Kathy uttered, her quite voice still carrying. "You guys are too close to all that. It worries me. I never know if I'm going to wake up to a phone call saying that you guys disappeared overnight. I know you like being by the city but will you please consider going somewhere until this is all figured out?"

She didn't look to hopeful with her plea and I had to wonder if this conversation had played out before.

There was a pause as her parents looked to each other before David spoke up. "Well, we've been thinking about that and with the news that we got from you last night … well, we've been talking about moving to Forks."

Alisha was the first one to react to that, turning with an incredulous look on her face. "Really? You guys are really going to move up here?"

Claire nodded and Alisha just about screamed in her excitement. I had to admit though that if Kathy wasn't an adult, I'm sure she would have as well. As it was the look of relief that flashed across her face was strong enough that even I felt solace at her parent's decision.

"It will take a while to work everything out. We'll have to find a place up here, not to mention the financing and getting our own house on the market. By the time it all gets settled I'm sure that everything happening will be old news anyways." Claire reassured, waving Kathy's worry off.

Kathy was nodding along with her words, even if she didn't look convinced. "Even if it does take a while, I'm glad. It will be nice having you both close again."

"That was one of our thoughts," David said. "We wanted to be closer to our family, especially now that it's going to double. You know these old bones don't got much longer to them."

Kathy gave him a fake glare, as if suggesting as such was a crime to begin with.

"You know," it was Dad that spoke this time, a small smile resting upon his lips as he glanced at Kathy. "We have been talking about you moving in at some point. We both know that your place isn't big enough for all of us, not to mention you are practically living here anyways. What if they moved into your place and we made everything official? It wouldn't take near as long to get everything worked out and then all they would have to worry about is selling their own place."

The excitement in the room, especially Alisha's, turned almost palpable at that point. They continued talking about the subjects, though it was focused on the actual logistics of moving then just the idea of it with Dad's suggestion. Still, even I was a bit thrilled with the news. I had been wondering what was taking so long for Kathy to move in. It would be nice having her here permanently, although as it had been said before, she did practically live here already.

Kathy's parents stayed and visited for another hour or so and then the talk turned to supper.

"You guys are welcome to stay, though we don't know what exactly we are having yet," Dad offered.

Claire shook her head as she started speaking. "No, thank you. What with everything taking place at night, we've been trying to make sure we are home by sunset. As it is, we will be a bit late getting home already."

Something about what she said had me biting my lip in confusion. It just seemed like the way she had worded her statement, it was just odd. I didn't have long to focus on it though as she stepped forward to say goodbye.

And just like that the visit with Kathy's parents was over. Alisha was excited that I finally got to meet them and she spent the rest of the night retelling me stories about the other times she had been with them. When I pointed out that she had already told me all these, she said that now that I knew the people, I had to hear the stories all over again so I could picture it all. I really didn't mind, not much at least seeming it made her happy to retell them.

The next few days passed quickly as the news about Dad and Kathy continued to spread.

When Wednesday came, I forced myself to pay attention to the conversation rather then worry about the second meeting between the pack and the Cullens that would take later that night. I wasn't sure if I was annoyed or happy when Alice told me it would be postponed until tomorrow because of the torrential down pour that would happen over night. Thursday dawned with sprinkles that ended by noon, leaving the rest of the day with dull, overcast skies.

Edward pulled me aside before I left school to tell me he would be around to pick me up when the time came.

I tried sleeping that night, or at least taking a nap but I was so wound that I couldn't bring myself to lay down for more than a few moments. I was restless and it came completely from the fact that I was worried about how this meeting was going to go.

It was no secret that Victoria was a problem to everyone yet no one had managed to take her down by themselves. With what Jake had suggested, it was the beginnings of a plan that would allow them to work together, if those old men on the council took their heads out of their asses long enough to look past their legends.

If they didn't, what would happen then? Would she continue to evade them? Learn their patterns until she could finally get through? Would Alisha be put in danger simply because they couldn't come to a decision?

Because of the anxiety churning in my stomach, I was still up when I heard the knock on my glass window. At least this time, I had been expecting the sudden noise so I didn't turn my gift on Edward. Something that I'm sure he was very appreciative of.

Despite everything, I still took the time to enjoy the run to the field, though it wasn't as much fun as it had been last time. The sky was overcast and the fading moon wasn't able to get much light through. Because of this I was left with near blindness, especially as we were traveling through the woods. It was a little better by the time we got to the field but not by much. The Cullens were easier to see because they were so pale but when the wolves got there, most of them were just dark shadows against the outline of the trees, until a light bloomed from the back of one of the wolves.

It took me a second to make sense of what I was seeing but when I did I had to stop myself from chuckling, instead settling on a small smile. On top of the eight wolves from the last meeting, there was also the three Elders from the council. Because they didn't have mythical abilities to rely on, they were left riding on the backs of Sam, Jake and Jared. One of the other wolves was even carrying a folded up wheelchair in it's mouth, it's teeth gingerly clamped around the metal.

It was an interesting sight and I didn't miss the excited gleam the Council members themselves had in their eyes. I assumed it must have been their first time running. It was easy to imagine their excitement, especially when I thought back to my own first run.

The looks disappeared though as soon as they caught sight of the Cullens. After that, it took a few minutes for everyone to get settled, especially as some had to get down from their mighty steeds while others had to change into their human forms.

In the end, Billy, Sue, the person I assumed was Old Quil, and Sam stood in a line. Again, Jared, Paul and Jake stood flanking them in human form while the four wolves stood flanking _them._

Billy was the first to speak. "We are holding this meeting to speak of the danger the vampire-"

"Victoria," Edward supplied, getting a look from Carlisle and most of the members of the pack for interrupting. He only shrugged his shoulders though before continuing. "Might as well use her name,."

Billy only glared in return before he started up again. "the danger that the _leech, blood-drinker, vampire_ possesses to us."

I could feel my eyes narrowing at his words. They were the same words that Jake had used when he had first turned and now I could see where he had learned it from. I had always known that Billy was steadfast in his belief, why else would be have been so afraid for my safety if he hadn't, but even this seemed a little much. I knew this meeting was going to be stilted as they settled on some type of plan but I hadn't anticipated for him to be this prejudice.

"-more information before we come to an agreement."

My head snapped up upon hearing Billy's voice, surprised that I had missed what he had said to begin with. Apparently I hadn't been paying as close attention as I should have.

"We would be happy to discuss any worries that you have," Carlisle supplied.

"Not just worries but questions as well," Billy clarified.

When Carlisle didn't say anything more, only nodded his head in a congenial manner, he took that as his cue to start.

"I have to say that my biggest worry is that of your own nature. Your kind relies on blood for nourishment. While you say that you feed on animals instead, I have to wonder …" Old Quil spoke in a voice that sounded hoarse, whether from disuse or age, I couldn't tell. "Say you come upon one of our people while on our land. Whose to say that you would not turn on them? Give into our instincts and harm a human?"

"It is the same thing that keeps us from turning on you or Annabell right now," Carlisle explained.

For a second the eyes of the Elders all drifted to the wolves before Carlisle spoke again, shaking his head. "All of my family has worked hard to perfect their control. Believe it or not, there are some of us that have never even tasted human blood before. Then there is the fact that it is not part of our instincts to harm humans."

I wasn't focused so much on the rest of what Carlisle said, to hung up on his earlier words. I was surprised by his claim and I found myself wondering just who was the vampire here that hadn't tasted human blood before?

I knew that he would have had to taste human blood to turn the members of his family, even if he had never drank from a human. Alice and Jasper came from different upbringings so they were both out as well. I knew Edward had killed before so it wasn't him. That left Emmett, Esme, and Rosalie, though going by her smug expression I was willing to bet my money on her.

"Most of my family is able to be around exposed blood," Carlisle continued, pulling my attention back to what was going on. "but if they have any doubt about their abilities, they remove themselves from the situation. That is not to mention myself who works around blood constantly at the hospital."

"So their control is not perfect if they have to remove themselves." Old Quil pointed out, nodding his head solemnly as if this information alone was a death sentence in his eyes. "Thoough the danger is decreased, it is still present and real."

"What happens if they do lose control when confronted with blood?" Sue asked, although rather than malicious, she seemed only curious about the answer.

"We help each other to maintain our control or to get back to our senses. I am proud to say though that it has been decades since any of my family has given into their hunger for human blood."

She nodded, taking in the information he had supplied. It seemed that she was at least considering this new information rather than relying solely on their legends.

Billy was the next to speak. "What about the gifts you posses? Are there any more besides the mind reader in your family?"

I could see Edward tensing out of the corner of my eye, though I didn't blame him. Even I knew that their gifts had nothing to do with the treaty.

Carlisle didn't hesitate to answer though and his smile didn't falter as he did. "Yes, there are a few. Jasper," he bowed his head the slightest bit at hearing his name, "has the ability to sense and manipulate emotions."

There was a low string of growls coming from the wolves though Sam quickly stopped that with a wave of his hand.

For the first time that I could recall in both meetings, Jasper spoke. "You need not worry. Though I can not stop from feeling your animosity towards us, I have done nothing to change it. Your feelings are your owns, at least as much as they can be when they are not shared between your pack."

"Anything else?" Billy asked again, his teeth clenched as he did.

"Alice has the ability to see the future, though she is blind when it comes to any of the wolves." Carlisle spoke, only pausing for a second before he tilted his head in my direction. "And of course you already know of Annabell's own gift."

"We asked about any gifts you vampires had, not about her." Billy spoke, though I could see the worrying glance he cast towards me. I was curious though as to whether his worry was for my safety or because of what I could do.

"You asked about the gifts we had in our family. Even if she is human, we do consider Annabell to be a part of it," he responded, not seeming perturbed whatsoever.

I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips. I was almost positive that Carlisle had included me in his list of powers to get back at them for how rude they had been so far. Not to mention, the way he had worded it was remarkably similar to the answers Edward had given Billy back at Alisha's birthday part. It was surprising to see that even Carlisle could be a bit underhanded when he wanted to be.

The tribe though, didn't seem to like his answer and even Jake looked just a tad apprehensive. I only ignored them, too exasperated with the way that this meeting was going. Although, I guess it was going just a bit better then the last one had, if only because they hadn't demanded that the Cullens leave.

"It's clear that you vampires present a danger that we would be inflicting upon our people if we were to agree to this deal, not to mention it would be changing the very foundation of our treaty." Billy spoke and his words only seemed to anger me more. "The treaty has kept our people safe from harm for many years and I'm not yet sure if this would be worth it."

I couldn't help it, not when Billy was acting like this. "Funny. Was Emily really safe when Sam slashed her face open?"

Sam visibly paled though some of the others around him did growl. There was one wolf though that emitted a strange almost coughing sound. I wasn't sure what it was supposed to be.

Billy opened his mouth to retort but I didn't let him. I wasn't done yet. "If we're going to stand around pointing out the flaws of mythical creatures than let's do so. Those wolves are just as dangerous as the Cullens could be. It's their instinct to phase whenever they get angry. How many times has someone been too close? How many times has Paul had to run away to avoid hurting someone? If Sam can scar his own imprint, imagine what he could do to a stranger. That's also not mentioning what they have done to themselves. Scarring and hurting each other over little fights. I'm sure that if they didn't heal so quickly, the werewolf gene would have died out long ago."

Paul was shaking profusely and I wondering if he would phase. I was sure he was doing his best to control it, especially with the situation that was going on. If he did though, it would only further prove my point.

"Perhaps that is enough," Carlisle spoke up, his voice soft.

Even those words did nothing to help my anger. Here he was, having to speak up and defends the people who were just putting his family down.

"No, it's not. If they want to be a hypocrite then they get to deal with the consequences. They need to realize that their precious protectors can be just as dangerous as you can. It's all about choices and if they can't see the choices you guys make to better yourselves, then they need a wake up call. Vampire, wolf, human; they are only descriptors of what we are, not who we are. The choices we make and the actions that we do are what define us, nothing more."

"At this moment, even I could be dangerous to all of you if I so chose to," I announced, taking the time to look at each member of the tribe that was present. "I could flatten every wolf and drop every vampire. There's nothing any of you could do to stop me if I wanted to. Everyone can be dangerous if they decide to be."

The meadow was silent, except for the forceful breaths I could hear leaving through my nose. My chest was almost heaving with the pent up words I had just let loose. "Now, if you people are done acting like children, let's move on from these petty what ifs and get to the hows."

It was hard to tell who was the most surprised by my sudden speech. There was Edward whose eyes were widened, lips slightly parted, Carlisle whose calm facade was broken by a flash of worry, or perhaps even Sue who was staring at me with a look that might have been close to horror.

I glanced away, not willing to meet any more gazes. I only clenched my fist, waiting to hear what would happen next. Hopefully my words would have made them see just how much of a prat they were being. Still, there was always the chance that it could have made it worse, could have only increase the hostility between everyone.

Suddenly there was a bark of laughter, sharp but also brittle. Automatically my eyes sought out the noise. I'm sure I wasn't the only one that was surprised to find out it was Old Quil who was laughing.

His eyes gleamed under the light they had brought and in that moment, there seemed to be something about him, an air that I had only seen around the vampires or werewolves. But then it was gone and he was left grinning.

"I like her, she has a nasty bite. She would have made a fine addition to the pack, probably even omega material." He cackled again and next to him, Billy sat gripping his arm charms, almost as white as the Cullens. Whatever he was thinking, I'm sure he didn't agree.

"As was suggested, let's move onto to working out this plan, hm? I think the basic idea was that the Cullens would be allowed onto our land for the sole purpose of chasing Victoria, as long as there is a member of the pack with them. I think this could be acceptable, though there are a few aspect that need to be clarified."

Old Quil seemed years younger as he spoke and I was unsure what exactly made him appear so. Perhaps it was the smile he still wore, a smile that looked so odd on his wrinkled face that it almost made me want to step closer to Edward. Then again, it might have been the glances that he kept sending my way, dark eyes glinting with the light they carried.

Still, I was glad that at least my words had made them see reason, well, at least Old Quil. It meant that if Victoria came again, we would be safe. With both the Cullens and the wolves working together, there was no way she would be able to get past them. A smile tugged at my lips and I couldn't deny the lightness that filled my chest in that moment. If she came back, she wouldn't know what hit her.

There was a slight pause before Carlisle, Jasper and Old Quil started hashing out the actual details, with the occasional comment from others. Now that they had gotten into the technicalities of it all, I found myself completely lost. There were terms, laws and boundaries that were being spoken of that I didn't understand, landmarks and lines that I had never seen or heard of. When it became clear that I wouldn't be able to keep up with the conversation, I started zoning out, my mind wandering like it had at the beginning of this meeting.

With the tension between the two mostly defused and everyone talking in pleasant hues, I could feel my body relaxing and as it did other things started to arise. Like the ache that was starting in my feet from standing so long, the weariness that was starting to tug at my muscles and the dull ache that was developing behind my eyes.

I wasn't sure what time it was at this moment and I wasn't curious enough to drag my cellphone out so that I could see. I could however guess that it was way past any reasonable hour for a human to be awake, especially when said human had school the next day.

I tried rubbing at my eyes with the heel of my palm but all that did was bring it to the attention to others. I could see their eyes flickering to me and away.

I pushed myself straighter, clenching my hands into fists at my sides. I didn't want to be a distraction, especially when they were finally starting to work things out.

I lasted for about five minutes until I could feel the pressure building in my chest and throat. It was only second later that my mouth opened into a wide yawn, even as I tried to hide it. It didn't work and I could see more than one amused glance looking my way.

No one mentioned my behavior though until my eyelids started dropping, even as I tried to force them to stay open. It was only a second later that Alice appeared next to me, one of the wolves giving a low growl at the sudden movement.

She ignored whoever it had been, I was too exhausted too look, as she started tugging at my hand. "Come on, I'll bring you home. The meeting is almost done anyways."

I didn't even try to object, only waved to the people left in the meadow as she guided me towards the treeline.

"Why are you going to bring me back?" I questioned through another yawn. It's not that I minded but it had been Edward who had brought me every time so far.

"Because being here is giving me a headache," she said, grimacing. "Edward is at least of use at this point, I'm no help."

When we were a few steps in, she stopped before abruptly picking me up bridal style. The action seemed odd, especially because it was a way that I wouldn't even let Edward carry me at this point. I wanted to comment on it, and probably would have if my mind didn't feel so fuzzy in that moment.

"It's easier to run this way, especially seeming I won't have to worry about you dozing off and letting go."

I'm pretty sure I mumbled some sort of response, though I couldn't recall with complete certainty. The rest of the run was mostly a blur of darkness as Alice shot through the trees. I wouldn't have been surprised to find out that I had fallen asleep during the run as my exhaustion continued to pull on me. In fact, I was sure I had because the next second, I seemed to have appeared on my bed and Alice was climbing back out the window.

I lifted my hand, waving in farewell before rolling over and promptly falling asleep.

Oh god, it's been so long since I last posted a chapter and I'm so sorry. Not only did this chapter take forever to write, I've also worked everyday except for two since I last posted, one of which was yesterday when I travelled to FLORIDA! So now that I'm on vacation and lazing around in the blessed heat, I can actually write again and it is wonderful. I'm actually half way done with the next chapter already! And guess what, you guys are only eight reviews away from an extra chapter so if you have the time, leave a review and let me know what you think. Hopefully you guys will have the next chapter in a day or so. Again, sorry for such a long wait. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	59. Chapter 59: Migraines

Chapter 59: Migraines

The next morning, I woke up with a splitting migraine. I'm pretty sure it was caused by the lack of sleep seeming my brain felt sluggish and every part of my body just felt weary. Right now though the reason didn't matter nearly as much as the outcome.

The dull light of a cloudy day was filtering through the window but even at that low, early morning level, it was enough to send stabbing pain through my brain. I pulled the blanket around me, moaning slightly at the sensation that moving brought. Even my teeth seemed to ache, though that was probably from me clenching my jaw.

I waited a few minutes to see if the pain would go away, or at least dull enough so I could get some medicine. The pressure in my head only seemed to build though, until it was throbbing in time with my pulse. Each beat seemed to bring a new wave of agony.

I buried my head deeper into my pillow, hoping that physical pressure might make the mental one abate. It didn't.

When my dad crept into my room some time later, it was a relief, if only because I knew that he would get me some medicine to make the pain go away.

"You awake?" He asked, his voice reverberating through my skull.

I only groaned in reply and I heard him step closer.

"Are you okay?"  
"I've got a really bad migraine. I don't even want to get out of bed," I told him, pulling the blanket back enough so that I could glance at his face. I winced at the weak light.

His hand rested on my head for a second. "No fever. Any aches or pains beside the head?"

"No," I told him, even as a smile started tugging at my lips. Sometimes it helped having a doctor in the house and just think, soon there would be two what with Kathy moving in.

"Have you had any other migraines lately?"

I paused for only the slightest second before shaking my head. There had been a few headaches a while ago but then again comparing those to this was like comparing a sprinkle to a downpour. "No."  
His face look pinched in worry, his brow crumpling in towards the center of his forehead. "I'll be right back with some medicine. After that, I'm gonna call the school. You won't be going like this."

I sighed as he left, extremely grateful as I pulled the blanket back over my head. I didn't even want to imagine how bad school would have been if he had insisted that I go. I knew that I wouldn't have even lasted through first period what with all the noise.

True to his words, after a couple minutes he returned with two white tablets, probably some type of migraine pills, a glass of water and a piece of toast. "Make sure you eat when you take the medicine. It can cause nausea if you don't. I'll tell Alisha to keep it quite this morning when she gets ready for school. If you need more for the pain, you can take another two at noon."

I nodded, giving him a thumbs up as I still hid most of my head under the blanket. He only chuckled slightly before he moved towards the door. "Feel better."  
I sincerely hoped I would. As soon as the door was closed, I swallowed the medicine before shoving the toast in my mouth, eating it in record time. I then retreated back under the covers as I brushed stray crumbs off the bedspread.

For the next half hour, I could hear muted noises coming from around the house. They were the sounds of Alisha and Kathy getting up, having breakfast and eventually all three of them leaving. When they did, I sighed in relief as the house settled into blissful silence. It wasn't long after that I pulled the blanket tighter around me, getting as snug as possible before I drifted off to sleep.

The next thing I was aware of was the feel of cold hands pressed gently against my forehead. I mumbled, trying to shake it off before I realized that I should have been home alone.

My eyes shot open and I became aware of two things at once. The first was that Alice was perched on the edge of my bed, her amber eyes pinched in worry. The second was that my migraine was still present, though thankfully not as strong as it had been. My head still ached but at least this time the light shining through my curtain didn't make it worse. That still didn't stop me from pulling my blanket back over my face, blocking out any traces of it.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned after a second.

"I was worried," she said, her voice slightly muffled through the material. "So I decided to skip school and come see how you were doing."

My lips jerked into a smile, especially as I imagined the smug look I was almost sure was on her face right now.

"Shame on you," I chastised playfully. "Missing two days in one week. You'll surely fall behind."

She let out a giggle as I pulled the blanket back slightly. She schooled her expression, trying to look contrite before she shrugged it off completely, settling for a grin. "Schools no fun with everyone gone. Jasper is at home so that only leaves me with Edward for company."

"So you left him to fend for himself?"

"Someone had to get us our missed work."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her comment, shaking my head slightly as her behavior. Well, at the very least Alice was great for making me forget about the pain.

"Is there anything I can get you? Some medicine or something to drink?"

"What time is it?" From where I was bundled up, I couldn't quite make out the clock.

"A little after eleven."  
I paused before answering, thinking it over. It would still be a little while before I was able to take another dose of medicine, not to mention right now I kind of felt gross in general. Despite the pain, probably the best thing for me to do would be to get up, get something to eat and maybe shower. After that I could probably take her up on her offer of medicine.

"Nah, though I wouldn't mind your company for the day if you want something to do. For now though, let's go to the kitchen for food."

After a second, I pushed the blanket back, swinging my legs over the side of the bed all in one smooth move. As soon as I was sitting up, I realized that might not have been the best idea as the pain doubled and black spots danced across my vision. For a second, I was blind as my vision went completely dark.

I had to paused, gritting my teeth against this stupid migraine as the spots slowly disappeared. The throbbing only dimmed slightly, almost as bad as it had been this morning.

"You sure you don't want to just stay in bed?"

I considered her words. It did sound like a good idea but my mouth tasted fuzzy, both from lack of food and from not brushing my teeth. Not to mention my hair was in a desperate need of a wash. The steam and heat would probably help anyways. As long as I could make it that far.

"I think I should probably get up," I told her firmly, although I made sure not to shake my head as I spoke. I was almost positive that if I did, I would have ended up very dizzy.

I took my time getting downstairs, Alice hovering the whole time. A small part of me was annoyed by it but it was mostly overshadowed by the pain of this stupid migraine. I took a second as I stood in the middle of the kitchen to rub at my temples, hoping it would relieve some of the pressure. I think it might have, just the tiniest bit.

After a second I sighed again, moving towards the fridge. I got all of one step before Alice was in front of me, the worry replaced by a sternness I had come to associate with a parent.

"You sit. I'll get you something for breakfast."  
I rolled my eyes but couldn't find an ounce of me that wasn't grateful as I turned to the table instead. "Yes, mom."

There was a gentle tap on my head, almost in reprimand but by the time I glanced her way, Alice was already at the stove with a carton of eggs out. I took a second to send her a small glare. She only turned around and smiled before her attention was back on what she was doing.

I took a seat at the table, continuing to rub at my temples as she cooked me breakfast, well, brunch at this point. Soon the smell of eggs filled the kitchen and my mouth started watering. By the time she set a plate in front of me, my stomach had started to growl as well.

I only took a second to notice what she had actually made me, an omelet with slices of ham, pepper and onions, before I dug in, almost shoveling the food into my mouth. Next time I would have to ask dad to make me a bit more than just a piece of toast. I paused, not liking the thought that this might happen again.

By the time I finished the meal Alice had made, it was approaching noon. Rather than wait the last few minutes, I popped the two pills in my mouth, swallowing them before heading towards the bathroom. I had two items on my list checked off. It was time to get the third as well.

I paused long enough to crank the shower as hot a I could, wincing slightly at the temperature before I got used to it. In only a matter of minutes, the entire room was filled with heat and warmth. I could practically feel my muscles loosening and the migraine abating to a duller level. It was at that point that I started to scrub.

By the time I was done with my shower, I felt almost human again. This was mostly due to the fact that the medicine had kicked in and mixed with the shower, the pain level was only about that of a normal headache. It was a great relief, especially seeming I could now join Alice in the living room without wincing at every light.

"Feeling better?" She asked as I dropped down next to her on the couch.

"Much," I supplied, scooting so I was laying down on the cushion and had my feet dangling over the armrest.

Alice giggled before placing her hand back over my forehead, the exact same place the headache was located. I closed my eyes, sighing at the sensation. With her hand there, it was almost like there was no pain at all.

"Know I remember why I liked having you guys around so much."

"Yes, we live to be your own personal ice packs," she teased.

"You don't?" I questioned, trying to imbue as much confusion into my voice as I could. She only laughed, shaking her head.

There was a beat of silence before Alice spoke, her tone wistful. "You know, I missed hanging out with you when we left. You really were my first friend."

I pursed my lips slightly, not sure what to say to that. Apparently she hadn't been expecting me to say anything seeming she started talking again.

"Esme was always more like a mother, no surprise there and though Rosalie is great, she is more like an older sister, especially where she has so much of her own stuff and interests. I mean you do too but it's different. Maybe it's because she grew up the way she did. Maybe it's just because she's older. Edward would probably be the closest thing I had before you came along but even then, that was really only out of necessity. We stuck together because what we could do and though I love him just like I love all of my family, it does make it a bit harder to really be friends with someone who can always read your mind."

"Your rambling a bit," I informed her.

Her lips pressed into a gentle smile before she simply shrugged. "I guess I'm just saying that I hope it can stay that way. I cherish your friendship, just as much as I cherish each of the relationships I have with my family. I don't want it to change, no matter what the future brings."

I glanced towards her, trying to study her from my upside-down position. Of everything that she told me, the thing that stuck out to me the most was her wording. She hoped. Alice never hoped, she always knew.

"You talk as if you think it might."

She glanced away, shrugging again.

"Is everything alright?"

She hesitated before speaking again. "I'm not sure and that's the real problem, isn't it? I'm supposed to know, but lately everything has just been so fuzzy and unclear. I can hardly ever see any glimpses of Victoria any more and though you asked me to look out for Chelsea, I haven't been able to see anything of her. I can't see anything when the wolves are around and that's not to mention all the choices that haven't been made yet. The future is muddled and it's so hard for me to see anything these days. Most of the time I just end up with giant headaches for even trying."

I was left wide-eyed after her short confession, not having expected something like this to pop up. I knew she had been having a bit of trouble with her gift lately but I hadn't realized it had gotten to this point.

"Well, then what can you see?" I questioned. Maybe focusing on what she could see would be better than what she couldn't. "I'm mean you are still seeing some things, aren't you?"

She snorted. "Nothing useful. The weather and even if I do see anything, it's always out of context so I have no clue what it could mean. The only clear thing that I see … well, it's you."

"Me?"

"You, as one of us."

My fingers clenched, digging into the cushion beneath me. This was a topic I didn't ever want to talk about but it was also something I needed to know, especially seeming it hasn't come up recently. I needed to know if anything had changed "What do you see about it?"  
"Your time, or lack of it. I can tell you for certain that you will not live to turn eighteen." Her voice had a ring of finality to it, but even then there was clear sorrow. Even though this was the future she saw for me, she still didn't want it for me … because I didn't want it.

I knew that I didn't have a whole lot of time but to hear Alice say it so certainly, it punched a hole in my chest that made it hard to breath. A quick wave of dizziness washed over me and for a moment Alice seemed to be swimming in front of me, her form wavering. I pushed it away, trying to concentrate. I knew that right now, I couldn't focus on that, it would be too much, especially seeming I had to find out more. Just gather the information so I could start breaking it all apart later.

"Why?" My voice sounded breathless, airy.

She moved quickly, standing from the couch in a blink as she started pacing the length of the living room. "That's what I would like to know. I see the what's, not the whys. The decision that changes your fate, that makes you one of us hasn't happened yet. I worry about the cause, about what would make your future so certain. Will the Volturi decide to push the matter? Will Victoria get to you? Will there be an accident? For now, I don't know and it's driving me crazy."

I could see what she meant. In that moment, with all the stress piling on, all the what ifs building up, all the insecurity about the whys, I could see she was close to her breaking point. She was so used to being the guard so to speak, the one to give them heads up against disasters, the one to protect her family. Now, she was having trouble doing any of that, barely staying afloat.

I sat up, reaching out to grab her hand as she walked by. She stopped before letting me pull her back onto the couch. As soon as I had her situated next to me, tucked into my side I reached out to engulf her in a hug. She was small enough so that I could tuck her head under my chin, the way I would when Alisha really needed comforting. After a second her hand slithered out, going to wrap around me as well.

"Have you talked to anyone about this?"

I took her silence as a no.

"Not even Edward?"

"I try not to think about it around him. He worries so much, about you, our family, the wolves, I don't want to add this on. Granted he doesn't help when all he does is ask me to look out for more things, more people, more decisions. Its all too much and while I'm watching for all of these, I worried that something big is going to slip by. I know I should say something but I don't want them to know that I'm failing right now."

I took a slow breath in before forcefully letting it out. "You know you do need to talk to someone about this stuff. Even vampires can get stressed out."

She let out a weak laugh, probably more out of frustration than amusement.

"Haven't you at least told Jasper about any of this? He is supposed to be your mate."

I could feel her shaking her head. Rather than say anything more, I waited for her to continue, to explain why she wasn't at the very least confiding in him.

"I would but he's already has so much to deal with. He's our strategist, the one that has the most experience with war. Between the wolves and what's happening in Seattle, I don't want to add more."

I couldn't help it as I pulled back, looking at her with wide eyes. "Seattle? What's happening in there that would concern you guys?"

She sniffed and I could see in that moment her eyes were coated with venom. All of this really must be bothering her if this was anything to go by.

"You haven't heard? About all the deaths and disappearances?"

"Of course I have but isn't that supposed to be gang activity?"

She snorted again, rolling her eyes. "The police are so unobservant, though I guess that's why we've been able to stay hidden for so long."

I waited for her to explain further but part of me was already drawing a conclusion. A bunch of death, the bodies burned beyond recognition, no evidence whatsoever. The victims always disappeared at night, with no connection to each other. Kathy's parents were always home before dark. They lived close to Seattle, a place with there was more sun than Forks.

"Jasper thinks it's the activity of newborns. A lot of them. It's all the same characteristics as when he fought in the newborn army down south. Of course it's not necessarily our responsibilities, their creature is supposed to look out for them for the first year or so but they are drawing too much attention. Any more and I'm sure the Volturi will intervene. We can't risk them coming this close, especially with you still human. Edward doesn't want to take the chance of them forcing you to change early. Then there is the whole question of why someone is making so many newborns."

I didn't know what to say, was too shocked to form something. It was too much information with too little time to process it all. The only thing that my brain was able to come up with right now was pure panic at the thought that Kathy's parents were living right next to a hive of newborns.

How many were there? How many victims had disappeared so far? How many hadn't been found yet? Did newborns feed more regularly than older vampires? Did they hunt by scent or stalk their prey? Who was creating them? Why?

I could feel my breathing picking up, my heart racing faster than I had felt it before. Kathy's parents needed to get out. They needed to be gone. An escape. What would happen if they got caught? If their scents lured a vampire to their home? I didn't want Kathy to have to live through losing a parent. I didn't want Alisha to lose the only grandparents that she had even known.

My head broke open, or at least that was what it felt like as pain erupted throughout my skull. My hands immediately went to cradle my forehead as I closed my eyes against the now brutal light, hissing between my teeth.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Her voice ricocheted inside my skull, only doing more harm than good. A small moan escaped from between my lips that I couldn't stop, not as everything in my mind was filled with stabbing pain.

"Migraine's back," I managed to utter.

In the next few seconds the light against my eyelids quickly dimmed enough to allow me to crack them open. Alice was flickering around the room, too fast for me to properly track as she pulled the shades and covered any windows with blankets. The light disappeared as we were doused in darkness. I could feel the pain pulling back, dulling enough so I could uncurl myself from the fetal position I had ended up in. I did however do it slowly, aware that moving too fast would be a major mistake.

Well, at the very least, the pain did stop me from having a minor panic attack over what was happening so close to Kathy's parents.

Alice's hand was back on my forehead, bringing slight relief. I leaned into it, willing the cold to numb my entire brain. Perhaps then it would stop aching like this.

I glanced towards her, smiling in thanks. Her eyes though, were filled with worry, a shade darker than they had been earlier. There was a crease that had appeared between her eyebrows, one I hadn't ever realized she had before. Was it only when she was distressed that it appeared?

"What was that?" Her voice wasn't nearly as pain inducing as it had been earlier and I was greatly relieved at that. "I thought migraines didn't come on that fast?"

I only shrugged, not sure myself, although now that I think about it, the mounting panic probably had something to do with it. "I got worried," I told her, honestly.

Her eyes narrowed the slightest, her lips pinching together and I was sure she was debating on whether to believe me.

"Kathy's parents live right outside of Seattle. They were up here just a few nights ago talking about what was going on. I guess I hadn't been too anxious when everyone thought it was a gang but newborn vampires has me just a bit more apprehensive," I explained.

She snorted. "Bit of an understatement."

I managed a smile, though I suppose it did look more like a grimace. I wasn't just apprehensive, I was terrified. It didn't matter to me that I had just met them, that I didn't even really know them. These were Kathy's parents. I had to do something, even if it only gave them a bit more of a chance to get out of there safe. Then again, I might just be over-reacting a bit. They had been fine so far, hadn't attracted the attention of any newborns and as long as they kept up whatever they were doing, they should continue to be okay.

Still, maybe I could convince Kathy to move in here sooner. She had only just started to go through the things at her house, just started to decide what to take, leave or give away. I'm sure that her parents hadn't even started that yet. Moving was a long process, not one that could be rushed but in that moment, I really hoped that I might be able to find a way.

"If you want …" Alice's voice broke me from my thoughts and I glanced up to her as she paused. "I could try and keep an eye on them. I'm not guaranteeing anything but if something big were to happen, I'm sure I would see in time to at least get them a warning."

I could see how much it was costing her to do this, to offer this small thing. I could see how much of a strain it would put on her, even something so simple. She looked paler at just the thought and her eyes were clouded in that moment. She looked like she almost regretted the offer, like she wanted to take it back but I knew she wouldn't.

I had to take a moment to consider. If it really cost her that much to just offer, than she really needed to talk to someone or do something about what was going on.

"If you could … you don't have to worry about Chelsea anymore. I know you were only looking after her because I asked. I'm still worried about her but I'm sure she can wait. Kathy's parents take priority." I told her. "But don't just do this by yourself. Maybe talk to some of the others, see if they would be willing to check up on them every now and then. You don't have to do this alone."

A small smile tugged at her lips but even then she only shook her head. "If the newborns are as crazy as they appear to be, us being that close to the city might only set them off or lure them to wherever we are. The others won't be able to help, but I will keep an eye on them."

I could feel myself relaxing, even if only the slightest at her words. Despite what she had told me, I trusted in Alice and her gift.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it," I told her, reaching out to squeeze her hand.

She gave me a tight smile before taking her hand back. "I should leave soon. Your Dad is coming to check up on you during his break."

I glanced at the clock, surprise flitting across my features. It was almost two. I hadn't realized so much time had passed.

"Edward will bring over the work you missed tomorrow. I think you should probably just focus on resting for today."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Is there anything I can get you before I go?"

I waved off her question before it was fully out of her mouth. I think I was all set for now, especially if my dad would be getting home soon. If there really was anything I needed that I couldn't get myself, I could just ask him.

She stood up, though I did reach out to grab her hand as she passed.

"You don't have to worry about anything changing, at least between us. We will stay friends and that means that you can keep confiding in me. I know today wasn't the best example of that but I am here. There's also the added bonus that no one can steal my secrets."

I expected her to laugh or at least chuckle at my remark but she didn't. Instead her eyes softened, a gentle smile resting upon her lips.

"Thank you." Her voice was more melodic than usual and for some reason, it seemed to sooth away some of the pain that I was still enduring. "I'll remember that. The next time we hang out we're doing something fun though. I am getting tired playing nurse."

I chuckled, wholeheartedly agreeing. "You can pick what we do then," I suggested.

Her eyes immediately lit up and for a second, I wondered if that had been a bad choice. I didn't have time to say anything else though seeming in the next second she was gone, the sound of the front door closing softly in the small breeze she left.

I only shook my head before laying back down on the couch, burying my face into the pillow. Now that she was away, I let all the words she had spoken wash over me, picking out the important details of everything we had talked about.

Alice was stressed, watching too many things at once.

I had so little time left.

There were vampires in Seattle, a lot of them that weren't controlled.

To be honest, right now that was the most concerning thought to me, even more so than when I would be changed. I wanted to know why they were there, who had turned them and how many there actually were. The thought of them being so close, only a bit of a run for them really, had my heart picking up it's pace.

What would happen if one of them decided to explore the area? What would happen if they slipped pass the wolves? The Cullens? What would happen if they caught a scent, a scent that led them here? How would we be able to protect ourselves?

The answer was that we wouldn't be able to, at least not by normal means. Kathy, Dad, Alisha, they had nothing but I had a gift. A gift that turned one of the most powerful members of the Volturi into screaming mass on the floor.

I could remember Carlisle asking me if I had used my gift in that way, tried to reproduce what I had done. I had been truthful when I had said that I hadn't. To be honest I hadn't even thought that much about my gift, about the change that had occurred with it. It was too closely linked with what happened in Italy. If I thought about what I could do, I would have to remember Aro's red eyes paired with that fake smile, and the way Edward had groaned as he held back his screams.

Now though, with this new threat, this new worry, perhaps it was time that I invested some energy into figuring it all out.

My head throbbed in that second and I held back a groan, waiting for it to pass.

Tomorrow though seemed like a much better time to start experimenting.

And we have reached 400 reviews exactly. I'll hopefully be posting the next chapter tonight, I have it about half done. If I don't get it by tonight though, hopefully it will be in the next couple days. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think. It was also brought to my attention that there hasn't been much interactions between Annabell and Edward lately. I'm going to try and squeeze some in for the next chapter but right now I'm laying a lot of ground work for stuff that's going to happen later. Everything seems to be going so slowly too. I'm looking forward to when things start picking up.


	60. Chapter 60: Sparkles

First off, I'm sorry for the long wait. To be honest, I guess I just wasn't having fun writing this story anymore. I tried focusing on Twisted Fate for a little bit but even that felt really forced. I was making myself sit down to write and ending up with sub-par chapters just to try and get something down on paper. It was really frustrating just because it didn't feel right and I felt like it was just making Annabell seem like a bland character. After not touching this story for two months though, I have to admit, I really had fun writing and finishing this chapter up. Can you tell the difference in the way it is written? Does it flow better? I also want to thank those who sent me messages or reviews during my long absence. Though I didn't respond, it really kept my love for this story alive knowing that even though I wasn't actively, there were still people finding and falling in love with this story. Well, now that I gave you all an apology, I let you all get to the chapter. There is going to be an important message at the end of this though so look for that.

Chapter 60: Sparkles

I must have fallen asleep soon after making my decision because I don't remember Dad ever arriving at the house. I did however wake up to the sound of the door creaking open and then thudding against the wall. It was followed by a quick, harsh shush from Kathy as Alisha muttered a soft 'sorry.'

I rolled over on the couch, careful not to fall off as I started rubbing at my face. Although my head still felt groggy and my thoughts were slow to form, there was no longer any pain. That was enough to get me up to sit up so I could greet them properly as they walked into the living room.

"How are you feeling?" Kathy asked immediately upon seeing me. She was just shrugging out of her jacket, shaking out her short hair from the raindrops that had accumulated on it.

"Much better," I told her honestly.

She smiled and the amount of relief I could see in it was rather surprising. "I'm glad. Your dad texted me and said that you were sound asleep when he showed up so he just went back to work. He should be back in an hour or two though."

"Then how about we figure out what to have for supper so we can have it ready for him," I suggested, aiming my question more towards Alisha. Not to mention it would give them something to focus on that wasn't me.

She grinned, her mouth pulling into a mischievous smile. "Can we have spaghetti?"

I snorted as Kathy rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Please, you just want another food fight."

"Duh."

They wandered to the kitchen and I followed slowly behind them.

"You know, you should still be taking it easy. Your dad said it was a pretty bad migraine this morning." Kathy pointed out, after I had sat in one of the chairs at the table.  
I waved off her words. "I'm really alright. I slept for most of the day anyways and I honestly feel fine now."

"Still," she hedged, drawing out the word. "It would be better if you did take it slow."

"Don't worry, it's just supper." Despite trying to wave off her worry, I felt extremely grateful that she seemed so concerned in the first place. The thought startled me, simply because had it been any one else showing this much concern, I would have been more annoyed than anything.

After a second, Kathy heaved a sigh as she shook her head. "Okay, but I better see you drinking lots of water while your up and around."

"Yes, ma'am." I gave her a salute as Alisha giggled. "So what should we have for supper, and be serious this time."

She paused, her face scrunching in concentration before she turned to me. "Pizza?"  
"Hm," I said, taking a second to think it over as Kathy went to hang up her coat. I'm pretty sure we did have most of the ingredients, although I don't think we had any sort of crust, or yeast to make crust. "Maybe we can have the mini ones."

It would use the things up, not to mention we wouldn't haven't to go to the store to buy anything.

"What do you mean?" Kathy asked, pulling me from my thoughts as she rejoined us.

"I mean the ones that you use the things for," I tried explaining before realizing I couldn't remember what they were called. "They're like the bagels but they don't have the hole in the middle."

"You mean biscuits?"

"Nah, but close," I said before moving to the freezer where we had a bag of them frozen. I had to move a half empty carton of ice cream and some chicken out of the way before I could grab the plastic. When I did though, I pulled them out, glancing towards the packaging for the word.

"Oh, you meant english muffin pizzas." Kathy finally supplied.

"Yeah, those."

She only shook her head at my behavior. "Are you sure you're awake? I think part of you might still be napping on the couch."

I made a face, causing both of them too chuckle. As they fell silent, I moved the bag over to the counter so they could thaw. We would probably have to throw them in the microwave on defrost to have them ready in time.

Before I could move to do so, there was a knock on the door. Alisha ran to get it, already there before Kathy had even taken a step in the direction. I had to hand it to her, when Alisha wanted to, she could be surprisingly fast.

I could hear her open the door and after a second I could even distinguish the gruff voice of Charlie, though I couldn't quite make out what was being said. Before long though, there were two pairs of feet walking back towards the kitchen.

Charlie was still in his sheriff uniform, he even still had a dark navy bag slung over his shoulder. My guess was he had just gotten home. What surprised me was the stack of envelopes that he held in his hand, one of which was a big and thick.

"Sorry to interrupt but I got some of your mail by mistake," he explained, holding out the big one.

He wasn't holding it to Kathy though, or even Alisha but to me. I glanced up, noticing there was a strange gleam in his eyes, not to mention a smile that he was trying to fight down. I hesitated, not sure if I wanted to know what type of mail could put him in this mood.

I took it after a second though, glancing to the address. Yup, it was to me. I looked to see who the sender was and my breath caught in my throat. Instead of an address, there were just three big letters, WSU.

"Congratulations," Charlie said and I could hear the pride in his voice. "I'm sure you got in by the size of it, that or they really felt bad for saying no."

I could hear Kathy snort at his words but I couldn't do anything more than stare at the envelope. My hands were shaking as I held it, my fingers started to crumple the paper as I held it clamped in my grip.

"Are you going to open it?" Alisha asked, scooting up next to me.

I wanted to, especially at hearing the excitement in her voice but I couldn't seem to bring myself to. If I had gotten in, if they had rejected me, did it really even matter any more?

"Why don't you?" I suggested, passing it to her.

Her eyes shined as she reached forward, practically tearing the envelope to pieces as she opened it. She almost dropped a few papers but she managed it and after a second she started reading the first letter, one of acceptance. I had gotten in.

It was at this point that it all seemed to be hitting me. I was just now realizing how much I was really going to lose. It wasn't just my family if Alice was right, but a whole future, a whole life. I wouldn't even have time to get through a semester of college as a human. I wouldn't even turn eighteen.

I shook my head, trying to reign in my emotions. I had promised myself I would think about what she had told me later tonight. When I was surrounded by my family was not a good time to do so.

Alisha was still reading from the letter but I couldn't bring myself to actually concentrate on her words. Instead I turned to Kathy and Charlie who were still talking, their voices going back and forth in a sort of muted way. It took me a while, too much effort really to focus on them, to understand what was being said.

"... Bella?"

"She already got accepted to three different colleges. Two down in Florida but she also got a scholarship to some fancy school over in Europe. I think she had said it was in Spain or something."

"Really? Does she speak Spanish?"

"She's taken it all four years she was in high school. She thinks her Spanish teacher must have recommended her for it as some type of exchange program."

"Well, that will be exciting."

"I'm sure but a part of me hopes she'll stay in Florida. She's already far enough away, I don't want my daughter to be in a whole other country."

"I'm sure she'll be fine wherever she chooses to go."

"I know. It's just me being protective. She wasn't supposed to grow up so fast."

Kathy laughed and I became aware of Alisha who was tugging on my arm, relentlessly.

"What?" It came out harsher than I had meant and she froze for the slightest second before speaking.

"You're still gonna stay here, right? You're not going to go all the way to that school?" Her eyes were wide and I could see the worry in them, worry that I would disappear and never come back.

"You know I applied to this school because they offered online classes," I reminded her, leaning down so I was eye-level with her. "I won't actually be going to it."

She gave me a blinding smile, bright enough to bring out one of mine in return. I was just glad that she didn't notice my wording. I wouldn't be going to the school, not if Alice was right, but I also wouldn't be staying.

The rest of the night was rather quite compared to the day, though dad did decide to have a mini-celebration when he heard the 'good news'. He did a quick run to the store, coming back with all the fixing for ice-cream sundaes. Though I really didn't want to celebrate the fact that I got into a university that I wouldn't actually be going to, there was no way I was going to turn down ice cream, especially right now. So, I simply got the biggest bowl we had that didn't qualify as a mixing one, filled it with ice cream, slathered it in chocolate fudge and then covered it with a very generous pile of whip cream. I'm sure I gained three pounds by the time I was done with scarfing it down but I was also satisfyingly stuffed.

I headed up to my room after, climbing into bed with a groan at my full stomach. Perhaps it was how much sleep I had gotten during the day or even everything I that had happened, but it took forever to get to sleep. Eventually I had to force myself to stay still enough to allow my body to relax. Only then did I finally drift off.

By the time morning finally arrived, I was ready to head over to the Cullens. I had woken up early and rather than try and go back to sleep, I simply got dressed and then headed downstairs to make breakfast. When I told Dad that I was headed over to the Cullens though, Alisha loudly proclaimed that she wanted to go as well.

Rather than try to get her to change her mind, I just shrugged it off. As long as someone was there to distract her, then it really didn't matter to me.

Edward met us at the door when we arrived. He already had it opened for Alisha as she ran ahead. I could see them talking back and forth for a moment as I approached before Edward motioning inside. Alisha took off, disappearing behind the door as Edward stayed, his bright, golden eyes turning to me.

They were such a light shade that I was sure he must have gone hunting recently, though if his slightly damp hair was anything to go by, I would guess that he might have just gotten back. His arms were loosely crossed over his chest as he leaned back against the frame, with the easy smile he wore, it made a rather inviting picture.

I immediately pushed that thought away, so not ready to even delve into that possibility right now.

"I was planning on bringing your homework down to you later on. You didn't have to drive over," he spoke as I walked closer.

I waved off his words, especially seeming I had honestly forgotten about that completely. Just another thing I would have to do tomorrow. "It's not a problem. I wanted to talk to Carlisle anyways."

Edward's warm smile dropped just the smallest fraction so it looked more polite than anything.

"Carlisle is out right now, though he should be back soon. You're welcome to wait for him." He took a step back, allowing me to walk into the house.

He closed the door behind me as I glanced around but the room seemed to be barren of anyone really. Emmett wasn't even in his usual spot, watching and complaining about whatever sport was on. I paused to listened for a second but I couldn't hear anything, not even Alisha who seemed to have disappeared entirely.

I'd never seen this place so still, so quite. It put me on edge, especially with how immaculate the house looked. Everything was in it's place, not a speck of dust on any surface. It didn't even look lived in. As if the occupants had just picked up and vanished.

"Where is everyone?" I found myself asking, not liking where my thoughts were going.

"Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper went out hunting last night. Esme has a property she's working on and Alice volunteered to help her with it for the day."

I nodded at his explanation. So that only left him and Rosalie here. "Did you go out with them? Hunting, I mean."

After a second he nodded. "I came back a little early though. I knew Esme was planning on going out and I prefer it if there are a few of us close by, just in case anything happens."

I wasn't sure what to say after that so I just allowed the silence to takeover. After a second I glanced Edwards way to see that he had frozen, becoming as still as the stone his skin took after. His eyes were on me though, as if he was waiting for me to speak.

I looked away, shifting my weight as the silence stretched. I didn't know what he expected me to say, or if he even did at all so I just stayed quiet as tension slowly built.

I wondered where it had come from, when us being together had turned awkward like this. I could see it in the way his breathing was uneven, feel it in the way the energy stalled around the room. I didn't like it.

"Alisha is with Rosalie if you would like to join them." He gestured to the stairs and I recognized his offer for what it was. He was giving me a way to escape so I wouldn't have to endure this silence anymore. It felt cowardly though, too cowardly for me to actually accept, especially with the way his face was hardening in that moment.

"That's okay, Alisha can have her time with Rosalie."

He seemed slightly surprised by my words if the minuscule widening of his eyes were anything to go by.

I couldn't deny that I was slightly startled by his own surprise. Did he think that I disliked him so much that I didn't want to be in his company?

I took a moment to think back, to try and remember when I would have given him that impression. After a second though, I realized it might not be what I did but what I hadn't done. I honestly couldn't remember the last time we had been together, even just hanging out as just the two of us. Well, there had been the runs back and forth to the meetings but those didn't count, not when the only reason they were happening was because of the treaty.

On top of that, I couldn't remember the last time we had really talked about something that wasn't related to mythical creatures. It seemed everything lately had been about the wolves, Volturi, or the treaty.

"Annabell?"

I jerked back, especially as I noticed that his face was suddenly in front of my own. It put me off balance and I would have toppled over if it wasn't for his cold arms that had quickly encircled my back.

"You were zoning out for a moment." His face was so much closer to mine now, mere inches away. I could feel the chill radiating off from his body, causing goosebumps to quickly appear on my own. His bright eyes were softened again and I could feel myself getting lost in them as we held gazes.

Right, this was why. Because I wasn't ready for all the feelings that seemed to pop up whenever we were alone, wasn't ready to go back down that road.

I stepped back, giving myself distance as I cleared my throat. "Sorry, just a lot on my mind."

The polite smile was back and I hated it. I would rather see him, even if it did set me on edge. I didn't want this fake mask.

"I can imagine. Alice told me about some of the things you talked about." His voice was pleasantly detached.

I wasn't sure if he was talking about her visions of my future or Seattle but in that moment it didn't matter. I was more upset with myself and I hated that I was being a hypocrite. I wanted to see his smile, for him to be himself but I also didn't want to deal with the feelings that popped up when he did. I seriously needed to figure this out, and soon.

"Well, that's part of the reason why I wanted to talk to Carlisle," I explained, realizing I was starting to space out again. "I want to learn how to use my gift to it's full ability."

His eyebrows quickly flew up in surprise while the mask disappeared. Well, that was something at least.

"I assume you are referring to what happened in Italy?"

I nodded. "It seems like everything that I'm able to do was all discovered by accident. I mean, I didn't even know that I could do anything until you said that you couldn't hear me. We didn't know that I could project until I hurt James with it. I didn't know I could …" I paused, not sure what to call what I had done, "do what I did to Jane until I already had. I'm tired of being passive when it comes to my gift. I want to be able to control it properly."

"You want to be able to protect yourself."

I wasn't sure whether he meant it as a statement or as a question but I could feel his words ringing true in my core, even if I hadn't actually said them. "I want to be able to protect everyone," I clarified.

One side of his mouth flickered up into his signature smirk. "Well, we might be able to work on that, if, that is, you would be willing to accept my help."

"Of course." I didn't even have to think about the answer, the words came immediately to my lips and I think that more than anything was the reason his smirk widened into a real smile. "I was only coming to ask Carlisle because he was the one I had talked to about it. If you have any ideas I would love to hear them."

He was nodding as he turned and started headed to the stairs. "We can start now if you want to. It might be easier to wait for someone else to practice on, especially with my own gift but you could at least play around with it now, try and see if you can figure anything out before they get here."

I followed behind, listening as he spoke. His words were imbued with confidence now and just a hint of curiosity.

"It was rather fascinating to me that you were able to project to Jane without me hearing. I hadn't considered that you might be able to do so. I heard you explaining to Carlisle about it last weekend and you described it as a tunnel. It will be interesting so see if you will be able to recreate it."

He continued to talk as he led the way and I was surprised to realize how much thought he had actually put into this. Way more than I had, it would seem.

"I also noticed at one point you said something about connecting your minds. The wording you used made me wonder if you did actually have some type of link when using your gift. That might be something to experiment with as well if you are able to do it again."

My head was starting to spin, just the slightest and I was relieved when he opened the door to his room, allowing me to enter. His words broke off for a second as I glanced around, noticing that the place was exactly the same as when I had last seen it. The floor, a plush, golden carpet, the walls covered in cd's except for the one that was made entirely out of glass, and a black, leather couch in the center.

He moved forward, fluidly pushing the coach so it rested against the glass wall. The room easily appeared twice as big with the new arrangement.

"These all sound like great ideas but where do we start?" I questioned as I moved a few steps into his room.

He walked to the middle of the floor, gesturing for me to stand in front of him.

"Have you tried to do it again?"

I shook my head and he didn't appear surprised.

"Well, then take a seat and give it a shot." He allowed himself to drop, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

I lowered myself until I had joined him. "I'm not sure if that would be a good thing. It's been shown multiple times that you are more sensitive to my gift and the only other person here is Rosalie. I don't want to hurt either of you."

"But you won't be hurting us."

"But with the Volturi …"

"You were defending yourself and acting on instincts. This new part of your gift isn't that different from what you can do now. You can communicate just as easily as anything else. Your gift doesn't have to be used to cause pain."

I felt stupid for not realizing it beforehand. The new part of my gift didn't have to be used solely to cause pain. Apparently I really had to put more thought behind this, especially if I wanted to actually master it. The fact that someone had to point these things out to me was more annoying than I would have thought. It made me wonder what else I could have missed.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded, trying my best to relax my posture to show him that I was ready to do this. He didn't say anything else and after a second I remembered that he had already said to try and reproduce what I had done.

I closed my eyes, trying to focus on what I had felt when I was projecting in that specific way. I remember feeling a change in my mind, as if something was different. Pinpointing what the difference had been was going to be the tricky part.

I had described it as if the lava had carved out a tunnel. Perhaps if I tried that.

My attention turned internal, the world around me fading away. I pictured the volcano that I had come to associate with my gift. I could feel it, like a new part of my mind opening up. I knew my thoughts were simmering within, the top still completely intact. Good, it meant that my thoughts were safe.

That part didn't really matter though. What I had done, didn't involve me messing with the top. It had been something different.

Instead I let my focus drift down and I could have sworn I felt myself going along with it. It was almost like I could feel along the edges. Some places, the rocks seemed to be smooth, worn down by the constant heat and erosion of the lava but there were other places that the walls were jagged, pieces jutting out that I was forced to move around. Part of me wondered what exactly caused the difference.

I continued to search though, trying to find anything like the tunnel I had described before. At one point I found a fissure that seemed to lead deeper but even then I could tell it wasn't endless. It wasn't the tunnel I had felt. I continued searching but I couldn't seem to find anything. It was frustrating to feel so little, especially when I could recall what I was looking for.

Maybe if I just imagined doing it again, if I just pushed …

My eyes flew open at the stabbing pain that shot through my head, strong enough to make me wince. I lifted my hand, rubbing my sore forehead, although the pain was already fading.

Okay, I wouldn't be doing that again.

"I'm guessing that wasn't right?" Edward's smile was tight but even then I could see the concern that was swimming in his eyes.

"Not in the slightest."

He paused before nodding, looking strangely set. I was sure he had just come to some type of decision, although based on his grim look I wasn't sure I wanted to know what that was.  
"I think what you're going to have to do is recreate the moment in Italy when it happened." His eyes flickered away for a fraction of a second before they settled back on mine. "It might be hard to do, especially considering everything that happened there but if that was the only time you've been able to do it, you'll might have to use that memory."

I exhaled, the air coming out in a jagged stream. Reliving what had happened was not something I _wanted_ to do. It was however something I would do if it meant getting this to work. I wanted to be able to control my gift, to defend myself and my family. If this was what I had to do, then I would do it.

I took another breath, rolling my shoulders as I tried to get the muscles in them to relax. I was sure that being tense wasn't going to help this. After a second, I stretched out the muscles in my neck as well, rolling it until I felt the satisfying crack.

"Okay, I can do that."

His lips parted slightly, though he paused before he actually spoke. "I also think that, if possible, you should open your mind so that I can here it."

I'm pretty sure I visibly paled at his suggestion because he leaned forward, placing his hands on my shoulders. I repressed the shiver that wanted to travel up my back at having him so close and instead focused on the way his mouth was pulling down at the corners.

"I know you like your privacy and I don't blame you. I do, however, think this will help. I'll be able to see what is happening and I might be able to figure out other ways to make your gift work if this isn't it."

He didn't get it. I did enjoy my privacy but more than that, it was the revelation I had that I didn't want him knowing. It was as I watched him endure the pain Jane put him through, watched him wither in agony, that I realized I still loved him, despite everything he had done. I was beginning to forgive him, beginning to trust him again but I know I couldn't trust him with this yet. I wasn't ready for him to know.

If he did find out, if he did see those feelings, what would happen? Would he push the issue? Want us to be together again? I wasn't ready for that.

His face was closer to mine in the next second, his golden eyes only inches away. They were so close that they took up just about all of my vision and despite myself, I was actually relaxing seeing so much of that comforting gold.

"You don't have to do it," he spoke, his voice low with reassurance. "I just think it would be safer. I'd be there, watching as you tried to figure this out and if I thought that anything was going wrong, I could snap you out of it."

It _would_ be safer and I'm sure he would be able learn more about my gift from seeing it in action. It _would_ be beneficial but there was still the whole part that I didn't want him to know how I felt.

Was there any way that I could keep that hidden? Even while my mind was open to him? Alice had no defense from his gift, not like I did, but she was still able to keep him from knowing her worries. If she could do that, would I be able to?

There was the fact that she was a vampire and had practice with doing so. I didn't. There had only been a few times I had allowed Edward to hear me and I had never had to hide my thoughts from him during those times. I had always just been open.

I was sure it could be done, but the question was would I be able to do it? Bury those thoughts beneath layers of other so that he wouldn't hear them, wouldn't see the truth? Could I skim over those few seconds so he didn't even realize those feelings were there?

It was a risk, especially if I actually allowed him to listen but the gain might be worth it. I wanted this control, wanted to be able to use my power. I just have to decide how much I was willing to risk to be able to do so.

I know that I didn't want him to realize I still had feeling for him, but the truth was that someday he would know about them. Jasper could feel my emotions for pete's sake. It was only going to be so long before he discovered how I felt and Edward wouldn't be far behind. At this point I was only buying time. Time that I was willing to exchange if it meant protecting my family.

"We can try it." The words sounded hesitant, even to my own ears.

He looked unsure but he didn't have much time to say anything more before I opened my mind. This was easier, didn't take any more effort than consciously letting it happen. I could tell the second he started hearing my thoughts because there was a warmth that quickly filled his face. It softened his features until he was the Edward he had been last spring, the Edward who I had been willing and able to share all these feeling with.

No, not focusing on that right now. I didn't need to go down that path, especially with him listening. Instead I closed my eyes, taking a steadying breath before focusing on Italy. Focusing on that moment Aro had turned to Jane, his ever pleasant smile plastered upon his lips. That moment her angelic smile had widened into a deranged grin.

I focused on that second that Edward had dropped to the ground, his teeth clenched in pain as small moans slipped through his lips. The way his body had contorted, his fingers digging out gouges in the concrete below him.

I made myself remember everything I could, from the way my vision tunneled as I watched Edward to the feel of Alice's cold arms wrapped around me.

I remembered the rush of horror at seeing Edward on the ground, at realizing that Jane was the one putting him through this. I remembered the wrongness at seeing his face twisted in such a painful way, knowing that it shouldn't be that way. I immersed myself in the rage that followed, the rage that had been fueled by l-fear that Jane would turn her gaze on me next.

I remembered the way I saw red in those uncontrolled seconds. The way my mind seemed to carve a path to her's, that all I wanted was for it to stop, for her to pay for doing what she had. I could remember almost everything, except what exactly had happened in my head that had caused the change.

Still, I focused on the feel of the 'tunnel' I had described before, on the way it had pushed out—shit.

I winced again, although this time it was Edward's cold hand that was quickly pressing against the ache rather than my own.

I cracked my eyes open, the pain already fading. Edward was again leaned in close to me, his eyes filled with worry. I didn't even have the energy to drudge up any annoyance on it. Instead, I focused on the bitterness I could feel souring in my gut. It made my mouth twist in disgust.

I still hadn't gotten it right.

"Aaaagghhh." The noise that came out of me was somewhat strangled as I leaned backwards, allowing myself to fall to the soft carpet below. This was so freaking annoying. Every other part of my gift came easily to me, why couldn't this as well? Especially seeming this was the part I _needed_ to know how to use.

"That wasn't so bad for a first try."

I didn't respond, instead I just raised my head a fraction of an inch before dropping it back down. It didn't hurt at all but the muted thud was somewhat satisfying to hear.

"Honestly," Edward continued.

I tore my gaze away from the ceiling, which was the same pristine color of the walls, to look back at him. His eyes looked earnest, the full, black lashes surrounding them somehow also making him appear more innocent as well. His lips were slightly parted, the edges just barely turned up in what hinted at a smile.

I glanced back up at the ceiling, taking in a deep breath before letting it out as a long sigh. I imagined all my annoyance going with it, leaving my almost hollow feeling.

"It's just frustrating," I explained, swinging myself up so I was sitting again.

He was wearing his crocked grin again, though it seemed softer.

"I know," he said, reaching forward to tap my forehead.

Great, I was still open to him. I quickly changed that, feeling the cover snap back into place.

"You really are doing well, considering," he continued before explaining more thoroughly. "For a human to be aware of a gift anyways is rather spectacular. The last vampire whose gift had manifested as a human that Aro knew of was Jane and Alec. Even Alice who had visions while she was human couldn't control it from what we've found."

His words were making me feel just the slightest bit better so I gave him a small smile in thanks.

His grin widened into a full blown smile before he stood in a flash that was too quick for me to follow. "Come on. Carlisle and the others are approaching. If you still feel up to it, he might have some ideas."

I grabbed his hand that he held out to me, allowing him to pull me up. The feel of his smooth sking against mine was too tempting though so I quickly dropped it, moving towards the exit. "Do you really think Carlisle will have any ideas?" I asked.

"We can always hope."

True.

In one motion, I reached for the handle to Edward's door, swinging it open … and sputtered at the hail of silver that greeted us.

It took me a few seconds of processing after the shock had worn off to figure out what had happened. Edward, myself and a good portion of his carpet were covered in silver glitter. I grimaced, realizing that I could even feel it crunching between my teeth.

I tried to brush it away but only succeeding in getting more glitter in my mouth. I glanced back, noticing that Edward looked just as surprised and confused as I felt. Although I couldn't help cracking a grin. He almost looked like a Christmas ornament. I'm sure I didn't look any better.

The noise drew Rosalie and Alisha because they were both quickly standing in front of us. Alisha immediately burst into loud cackling while Rosalie visibly gaped. Her mouth however, was quickly pulling into a wide smile and I knew the laughter from her wasn't far off.

"You did this?" I heard Edward say from behind me, just a touch of a snarl to his tone. He so was not happy with his sister.

"I didn't actually expect for you to fall for it," Rosalie defended, trying to hold in her chuckles. "How did you not hear us setting it up?"

I glanced back at him to see that his eyes were on me.

"I was … distracted."

Translation: he had been so focused on what he was hearing in my thoughts, he had blocked out all others, even when they had been directly about him.

I glanced back at the still giggling Alisha, narrowing my eyes. Her face was bright red and her eyes were glistening with tears. I quickly leaned forward, shaking my head so that she was showered with glitter as well. She squealed, trying to back away but she was still so out of breath with laughter that she couldn't do more than fall backwards against Rosalie.

"I hope you know you are so dead," I informed my sister.

Before I could do anything else, Rosalie had swung Alisha up into her arms and taken off, running at a speed that was just barely human … if she had been training for the Olympics.

I felt the air pass as Edward ran after them. Despite the grimace that was stretched across his face, there was a light in his eyes, a playfulness there that was nice to see. He got to the bottom of the stairs before I heard the door downstairs slam open followed by Emmett's loud guffawing.

I shook my head, not surprised that this would be the moment everyone else got back, just in time to see us covered in glitter. More of the silver specks fell around me, creating a circle on the carpet below.

The only thing I was really concerned about in that moment though was whether or not this stuff washed off.

 **So, earlier I basically said that I couldn't find the energy to write this story. Well, after returning from my vacation and getting back into school, I found out that I was pregnant! That on top of getting a house, school, and work. No big deal, right? Well, apparently after all that, I had no energy left and I'm just now starting to get over the morning sickness and starting to get my energy back, although naps are still my best friend. My boyfriend and I are super excited, although this did happen about six months earlier than we had planned. I'm still struggling with having enough energy to get out of bed some days though so chapters are in no way going to be weekly updated. That being said, I promise there will not be another two month gap between this chapter and the next one. I also promise that I have not given up on this story. That being said, I now have to get back to homework so I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and look for the next on in a couple weeks. See you all then!**


	61. Chapter 61: Girl Time

Chapter 61: Girl Time

Alisha was going to be in so much trouble. I hadn't decided what I was going to do yet but I was going to do something to get her back. Maybe douse her in itching powder or dye her hair green. At least then her hair would match her personality.

Okay, maybe I was overdoing it a little but the fucking sparkles would NOT come off. After the initial covering, Jasper had shown me to the shower he and Alice had connected to their room. I had left a trail of glitter behind me as he led the way.

After leaving me with a few towels and a change of clothes, both of which I refused to touch until I was sparkle-free, I had climbed into the shower and proceeded to wash. I had since been under the water for a total of forty minutes. I was sure at one point I had even heard Edward swearing and I was sure it was for the same reason I was. After washing my hair twice and my body three times, I still had a large coating of sparkles covering me. The glitter clung to my skin, almost like it was embedded into it and even though my skin was red from scrubbing, it still stubbornly remained.

To be plain, I was in a foul mood.

I scrubbed myself again before giving up and washing off completely. I had taken off enough skin for today.

The clothes Jasper gave me fit reasonably well which was nice at least, especially because they weren't covered in glitter like my own were. I managed to shove those in a bag that without leaving too much glitter behind. Hopefully those would wash off better than I did.

After, as I was rummaging around under the sink, I was able to find an unopened toothbrush and toothpaste. That was a plus so I could at least get it out of my mouth. As I brushed my teeth, I kept spitting out glitter. Alisha was so going to get it.

I checked myself over in the mirror and deemed myself as glitter-free as I was going to get for now. I opened the door and walked back into the bedroom to find Alice on the bed, waiting for me.

"I hadn't realized you had gotten back," I said, pulling my wet hair into a bun so that it would at least be off my neck and hide most of what was in my hair.

Her eyes ran over my form and despite the small upturn to her lip, she still looked contrite.

"I'm sorry," she eventually muttered, looking away. "The glitter was something I had used for a project a while back. I wanted it to last so I bought the best kind I could, not to mention it's a type of sticky glitter too. It will probably be a while before it's all gone."

I simply waved away her words, even if the motion was a bit more rough than usual. It wasn't her I was annoyed with, even if she was the one who had bought it. "It's not like you knew that Alisha and Rosalie would use it as a prank, or that it would actually work."

She shrugged. "Still, I should have just thrown it out."

"So Carlisle is back, right?" I asked instead. Jasper had been the one to lead me away and he had been with his father and Emmett hunting.

"He's in his study with Edward if you would like to join them." Alice flittered over to my side, already grabbing my hand to lead the way. I let her, if only to stop her from bringing the sparkles back up.

As we walked back, I looked to the ground, realizing the path that I had left on the carpet when I had come in was noticeably lighter, but still there. Probably someone had tried to vacuum it.

Alice left me at the door to Carlisle's study, knocking before she disappeared down the hall. I assumed she was off to find Jasper.

By the time I looked back towards the door, Edward already had it open wide enough for me to enter. I gave him a small smile in thanks, noticing that he seemed to be having about the same amount of luck I was when it came to the glitter. It did however, blend in with his skin a bit better than it did mine. The only time I could really see it on him was when the light hit them. I had to admit, his hair did look a little funny and I might have even laughed if I had been in a better frame of mind. As it was, seeing how bad Edward had been doused just made me decide to double Alisha's punishment, whatever that ended up being.

I walked forward, taking one of the seats in front of Carlisle desk. I scowled though as I noticed his lips twitching up, just the slightest before he schooled his expression. My sister was so going to die.

"Edward tells me that you wanted help controlling you gift." Carlisle started off, his voice thankfully devoid of any amusement he might feel.

"Yeah," I said, though it came out more like a sigh. "We were working on it a bit but nothing happened."

"Nothing that we wanted to happened," Edward corrected before mentioning the slight pain our experimenting had caused me.

I rolled my eyes, honestly having forgotten about that already. It hadn't been anything major and the pain had faded immediately.

"I can't say I have come across this before. There's no way of telling if anything I may suggest would actually work, everything would simply be me guessing and hoping for the best," Carlisle informed me.

"Honestly, that's more than I have to go off from." I told him, truthfully. "I'm willing to try anything right now. I just want to be able to control it."

His golden eyes, the same shade as Edward's had been this morning when I had shown up seemed to study me for a moment before he spoke. "I have to ask about you inspiration in doing so. You already have an amazing amount of control over your gift, more so than I would have thought any human could possess. Why do you want to push it?"

How did I explain it? Explain the way Alice's face had looked in that moment of panic, the fear that had swept through me when I realized the danger Kathy's parents were in, the surge of protectiveness I felt every time I thought of Alisha, even with the glitter. Was wanting to protect them really that hard to understand? Why shouldn't I do anything I can to do that?

I lifted my hand, using the heel to rub circles into my forehead as if that would relieve some of the stress.

He was still waited for an answer.

"It's just something I have to do." That summed it up better than trying to explain. I had to be able to protect everyone.

His eyes didn't leave mine and then finally he nodded.

"Then I'm going to ask for you to give me a little bit of time to think on it. I'd like to do a bit of research, ask a few friends if they have ever encountered something like this. I understand every gift is different but they might have a few strategies that could be used when it comes to controlling yours. Until then, I would suggest to simply try meditating. It might help you become more aware of your gift but at the very least it can't hurt."

I could feel my stomach twisting when I realized that I would have to wait. I was hoping for something a bit more than just that. I was so sure that he could have given me something to work with, something that would give me control.

I forced a smile on my face, though I'm sure that he could tell it was fake. "I guess that's all I can do. I'll give it a shot," I promised, the words leaving a sour taste on my tongue.

He nodded, his own smile that he wore looking a bit forced.

"Until then, I think I'm going to round up Alisha and head out," I said, standing up.

Both vampires did as well and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at their behavior. I guess some mannerisms stuck no matter what.

"You don't have to leave now," Edward commented, walking with me towards the door.

"I know, but I'd like to. I'm just a tad bit tired and letting Alisha have fun with Rosalie after the glitter attack doesn't seem like the best form of punishment."

I could see worry flit through his eyes for only a second before it was gone. "Then I'll see you at school on Monday."

I smiled in answer.

After that it didn't take much time to round up Alisha and get her out to the truck. The ride home was silent except for the occasional giggle that my sister let out. By the time I pulled into the driveway I had a death grip on the steering wheel, still utterly pissed at her prank. I think the sparkles bothered me more than anything else she had done, simply because this was something I couldn't change. The sparkles wouldn't come off. Even when she had messed up my room it hadn't taken that long to fix. This however, I had no clue when it would all go away.

Thankfully Dad was on my side when it came to this, even if he did have a couple laughs first. So now Alisha had all of my chores on top of her own until all the glitter was gone. She was smart enough to not say anything upon hearing her punishment, although she didn't look the happiest.

After the sparkle incident, the weekend passed quickly in a storm of getting caught up on homework and reading a slim book on meditation that Carlisle had sent home with me.

Meditating was something I had heard about often enough but it wasn't anything that I had ever tried or been interested in it all. The most I knew about it was sitting with your legs crossed and going 'umm.' That obviously wasn't going to help me so I was glad that the book was available.

I ended up falling asleep, drooling on one of the pages somewhere towards the end. It left me with a crick in my neck the next morning, though by the time I showed up at school it was already starting to go away. As I headed to my first class, I caught sight of Angela and Lauren waiting by one of the buildings. For a second I debating on just walking to class, not in the mood to deal with any social interaction but I gave up the thought when Lauren waved.

As I walked towards them, I watched Lauren's face, watched as the smile slipped slightly, her brows drawing together in confusion, her mouth parting just smallest amount.

I dredged up a smile at her reaction.

"What happened to you?" She asked, when I was close to them. "You look like you got puked on by a unicorn."

I couldn't help but snort at her description, partly because it was pretty accurate. "My lovely little devil of a sister decided she was going to play a prank," I explained.

Angela had a hand covering her mouth, trying to hold in her giggles.

"It's okay, you can laugh. I'm sure everyone else is going to."

To her credit, Angela only let a slight chuckle slip before she schooled her expression. "I have to say that it at least gives me an idea to use against my brothers. I'm sure they would be devastated if they had to go to school like that."

"Let me know how that works out," I commented before looping my arm through her's. "Come on, we got to get to class. I'll see you in Physics, Lauren."

We left her behind as we trudged towards History. Angela gave another light giggle before she coughed, turning towards me slightly as we continued on our way. "I was just talking to her before you showed up. We were going to get together after school to send out a few last minute invites to graduation. I got most of them sent out a couple weeks ago but my mom just gave me another list. Lauren hasn't even sent any at all. She just called everyone up instead. Her mom found out the other day and is making her send out actual ones. Did you want to join us?"

I didn't have any graduation invites to send out on my own. That was the good part about having just about no family. Of course Kathy's parent had already been invited but we had just phoned them instead.

Thinking on it, I couldn't recall the last time I had actually hung out with Angela or Lauren. And there was the fact that with Angela's twin brothers there was always something interesting going on.

"If you two want some help, I'd definitely be up for joining in. Dad is picking Alisha up today so I'm all free after school."

"Good, it'll be fun and hopefully with your help it will mean less hand cramps."

"Oh, I see. You only want me for the free labor," I huffed, turning my head away.

"What are you talking about? You'll be paid in snacks."

I laughed, surprised by her comment. "Well, at least there is snacks."

As we entered the history classroom, I could practically feel everyone's eyes turn to me as I sparkled under the florescent light. I did my best to ignore them as I walked to my seat but that only did so much.

The stares and giggles followed me around the entire day. It was bad in AP Lit with Edward and I sitting next to each other but it was the worst at lunch. Apparently, people seemed to think they had the right to openly gawk at us. I didn't blame them completely, I'm sure my reaction wouldn't have been that far off from theirs but that understanding didn't put me in any better of a mood.

By the time the last bell rang, I escaped to my truck as quickly as possible. I waited in the sanctuary of my cab until I saw Angela and Lauren approaching their own vehicles. It was only then that I started my truck, pulling out behind Angela and following her. With her brothers still in school for another hour and her parents working, it meant we had the house to ourselves.

Angela's room was clean and well organized, much like she was. The walls were a dark cream, verging on yellow. She had a thick, dark brown rug on the floor that was almost as comfortable as my bed back home. Her bed and desk were pushed again the wall leaving the middle of her room bare. I took advantage of it by stretching out on my stomach, stealing one of her pillows to use as a headrest.

Lauren was busy pulling out blank cards and envelopes while Angela had disappeared downstairs to scrounge up the promised snacks.

I pulled a few card towards me as I looked at the list that Lauren had. Her mom had actually given her two. One that had seven different names and addresses that was invited to both the graduation and the party immediately afterwards. The seconds list have about twenty different people that were only invited to the party. Not that surprising seeming we did have a very limited amount of seats. Even with the graduating number being small, the gym would only hold so many.

"I can't believe Mom is actually making me send out handwritten invitations. It's akin to torture," Lauren mumbled and I couldn't help but snicker at her exaggeration.

"Just think what it will be like in four years when you graduate from college." I told her, this time laughing at the look of horror that dawned on her face.

"Nope," she said, shaking her head fast enough to send her hair whipping out behind her. "I refuse. If mom wants a party for that then she can write out these blasted things."

She scowled down at all the paper scattered in front of us before sighing and reaching for the first one. I joined her, a smile still on my lips.

Angela joined us a few minutes later with popcorn, Twizzlers, water and soda cans. I grabbed a Twizzler and stuck it in my mouth, chewing slightly on it as we all hunkered down.

It was a half hour later when Lauren finally groaned, tossing her pen away as she buried her head into her arms. "This is too much work. My hand is going to die."

I smirked at her antics, finishing the invitation I was working on before setting it in the completed stack. Angela was already done with her list and had joined us in getting the last few on Lauren's.

"It's your fault for waiting so long. If you had just done what your mom told you from the beginning you wouldn't have to deal with it," Angela spoke.

Lauren didn't even bother lifting her head, only flipped her off instead. Angela retaliated by throwing one of the last Twizzlers at her.

"Let's take a break." Lauren's voice was muffled by the carpet before she lifted her head, spitting out hair as she glanced at me. "Besides, I need to hear the story about all the glitter."

"I already told you it was my sister," I reminded her, raising an eyebrow. Maybe writing all this was getting to her more than I had thought.

She scoffed, swinging around so that she was sitting up and towering over me since I was still sprawled out on my stomach. "Yeah, well that doesn't explain why Edward was covered as well, so spill. I hadn't realized you two were actually friendly again."

"We've been friends for a couple weeks now. Where have you been?"

"Please, that stepping around each other is not being friends."

Angela was nodding along. "Even after you two made up, you were still always different around him, more stiff than usual and not so open when it came to talking."

I lifted an eyebrow in surprise. I know at first I had been like that but I thought I had gotten better. "Is it really that bad?" I asked, honestly.

Angela raised her hand, held out flat before wobbling it a bit, an awkward expression on her face. Lauren, however, was looking at me like I was crazy.

"You might be oblivious but just about everyone knows that there is something going on." I knew by the look she gave me after she stopped talking that she was waiting for an explanation.

I rested my chin on my arms, my eyes aching slightly from having to look up to meet her. What should I tell her? What could I tell her? Anything I did say would be there for Edward to pick up on later. It wasn't like she could protect her mind.

"You two are kind of obvious." It was Angela who spoke this time, wincing slightly at the confession. "I'm not trying to pry but he's always looking at you and I see when you look at him too. It's easy to see you still have feelings for each other."

If even Angela was noticing, then did that mean Edward had as well? Did he already know about how I felt, even though I had been trying to hide it? I groaned, burying my head in my arms.

"Alisha and I were just visiting the Cullens. She went off with Rosalie and Edward was the only one else there. We had just been talking when Alisha decided to pull a prank." I told them through my arms.

"So that explains what happened when it comes to the glitter but what about you two?" Lauren pushed.

I huffed, the air warming my face. "What does it matter?" I countered.

"Well, other than the fact that we're your friends and we worry about you," Angela said, starting to sound irritated, "there are other girls that are interested in Edward."  
Two things happened. The first was a surge of heat that flooded through my chest, especially at the thought of anyone trying to go after him. It turned the Twizzlers in my stomach to acid, made my hands ball into fists. The second was a chuckle that slipped through my lips, especially at the thought of Edward actually seeking anyone else out. The combination of the two emotion made the laugh I produced sound hard, almost bitter.

I glanced up just in time to catch Lauren rolling her eyes. "It's not something to laugh at. I know he hurt you when he left, no matter how much you tried to cover it up. I'm not trying to push you back into his arms if that's not what you want, but you also need to realize that if you keep pushing him away, he's eventually going to give up and move on."

I knew that wouldn't happen. I knew Edward loved me, could tell it every time he looked at me and his eyes softened. I also knew that he would wait until I was ready, even if that did make him a tad bit impatient in the long run. I knew all this, but still I couldn't stop from picturing Lauren's words.

What if Edward had left me for someone else? What if my situation had been like Leah's?

I pictured him, his golden eyes almost liquefied with adoration, with love, but no longer directed towards me. His arms, wrapped around some other girl's waist, somebody I didn't know or even worse, someone I did. Would she be gorgeous like Rosalie? Tiny like Alice? A vampire? Or another human that had caught his attention? A girl like Bella who he couldn't hear at all? Maybe it would be someone he could be around without their scent driving him crazy.

The feeling that consumed me was one that I couldn't even find a name for, stronger than anything I had felt. Perhaps Jasper might be able to tell me what it was, if he was here. I was left floundering though, submerged in it as it tore through my body. I didn't want to imagine this.

Angela laid her hand on my shoulder, drawing my mind away from the possibility. "We aren't trying to pressure you, we just see how you two are dancing around each other, not confronting anything. I just don't know how long you two will be able to walk that line. Eventually something is going to have to give, to change and if you aren't the one making that change, how do you know that it will be what you want?"

I hated that Angela sounded so wise in that moment.

"We want you to be happy," Lauren tacked on.

I glanced between the two, as a loss for what I should actually tell them, could feasibly tell them. It honestly wasn't much. In that moment though, I felt such a surge of thankfulness that these two were my friends and that they didn't have anything to do with the supernatural. Sometimes it made it hard to be open with them, but it was so nice too, knowing that I had a sanctuary of oblivious people here that cared about me simply because they did.

I couldn't tell them that though so instead, I only rolled my eyes, trying to imbue as much sarcasm into my words as possible. "Jeesh, don't sound so sappy. Since when did we end up in a Hallmark movie?"

Lauren groaned in frustration, sending a look to Angela.

After a second, I sighed, feeling bad for making light of their words.

"Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing, especially because you've always been there for me. It's just complicated right now," I told them, trying to explain. "I've talked to Edward about it too but at this point I'm just not ready for another relationship with him. He knows that so for know, we're just working on being friends, on creating a good foundation so that we might be able to try again."

They both gave me looks of disbelief, neither one of them buying my words.

"I'll give it a month," Angela said, turning back towards Lauren.

"My bet is two weeks."

I took the time to glare at both of them for a few seconds before I reached forward, flinging the remaining popcorn over the both of them. "You two are insufferable."

They laughed in response and I couldn't help but smile. Despite how annoying they could sometimes be, I was really glad they were here.

A bit of a shorter chapter but I figured I would at least get something posted after going so long with nothing. I do realize that this chapter didn't have much as far as content but that should pick up in the next couple chapters. I have some big things planned.

And if anyone is wondering, I'm having a boy so if anyone know any good names, let me hear them. Also, trying to find the time to write while pregnant seems to be an almost impossible task, though I'm hoping to have the next chapter out sometimes before Christmas seeming finals are done with and I now have a bit more time. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review below if you did. Shoutout to freethinker1993 who left like seven yesterday.


	62. Chapter 62: Bonfire

Chapter 62: Bonfire

After the evening with Lauren and Angela, I sat on my bed, back against the wall as I tried my first hand at meditating. I had my eyes closed, muscled relaxed as much as I could make them, but as I sat still, other things started stealing my attention. First it was the sound of my clock, ticking as the seconds went by. After that it was the sound of Alisha walking around down stairs, her light footsteps followed by Dad and Kathy's heavier ones. Occasionally, I would hear a laugh. When they had settled down, it was the house itself that presented the different sounds. As the wind blew, the house creaked and popped as electricity hummed. They were sounds I had never noticed before but now, it was all I could hear. That, and the steady light patter of the rain against the roof.

It was hard to concentrate on anything else, especially with my eyes closed and my hearing heightened, but eventually, I managed to block it all out and just settle into my own mind. The book I read had highlighted clearing the mind of thoughts but that was easier said than done. It wasn't like I could just go 'don't think, don't think,' and everything would be good. Rather, I tried to push any thoughts away and just exist. I guess that would be the best way to describe it.

After a while, between one of the moments that I was trying not to think, I was jarred by my alarm clock. I blinked my eyes, looking blearily around my room. My light was still on and I was still fully clothed, even if I had somehow flopped over onto my bed from where I had been sitting. The worst part though was the clock that was trying to tell me that it was now six in the morning.

Well, shit.

I groaned, slowly climbing out of bed to shut off the blasted thing. I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to fall asleep while meditating, though after a second I realized I actually felt rather good, even if I did have to leave my bed that I hadn't even had time to snuggle into and actually enjoy. Maybe meditating at night wasn't a bad thing if it meant getting a good night sleep, though I would probably have to add it to my morning schedule as well.

Over the next few days, I spent most of my free time trying to meditate. Mornings, nights and even sometimes in classes, I tried to focus my mind by making it blank. It was rather challenging but at the same time, I could already feel the effect it was having. Other than the good rest I was getting at night, I was noticing that I felt more centered after each session. I felt like I was me again, which was particularly welcome after everything that had been going on lately and how off I had felt.

In the end, the days passed so quickly with focusing on my new project that it was Friday before I had even realized it. The fact probably would have even gone unnoticed if it hadn't been for two things happening that day.

The first was at lunch as Alice walked in and dangled a creamy, white envelope in front of my face. I blinked in surprise before reaching up and taking it from her, swallowing the food I had in my mouth before addressing her.

"What's this?"

She simply rolled her eyes as she practically floated into the seat next to me, already handing out other envelopes to the people around the table. "Open it and you'll see."

Rather than respond, because this was simply Alice being Alice, I did as she had instructed. I tore the paper apart, the rip of the paper mirrored as other tore into their envelopes. Inside was a thick piece of parchment with elegant gold lettering inside. It looked way too fancy for anything that a bunch of high schoolers should receive but then again … Alice.

My eyes caught on the first line, my eyebrows raising in surprise, even if a part of me was saying that I really shouldn't be.

"You're having a graduation party?" I questioned, a bit baffled. "I didn't realize this was something you'd want to do. Don't you think it's a bit … tedious?" The fact that they had already graduated multiple times went unsaid but I was sure she knew what I meant.

"Actually, _we_ are having a graduation party," she said forcefully and with no room for an argument as she waved her arm to indicate herself, Edward, and surprisingly me as well. "And the whole senior class is being invited. Besides, it's not like we've ever had this type of party before. I've already got everything planned and even Rose is excited about it."

I had to admit the likelihood that they had ever thrown a party like this before was rather slim, especially if the Cullens stayed as isolated as they were when I had moved here last year.

"Since when was I included in this?" I decided to ask instead of pursuing the reason as to why she was even having one.

"Since you aren't having a party of your own. That and it makes the whole thing a bit less spooky for those who don't really know us," she explained, shrugging her shoulders as if it was simple.

"Please, you know that's not needed," Edward said, grinning as he sat down on the opposite side of me. " The lure of the mysterious Cullen house is big enough to ensure that everyone will be there, whether she's included or not. You just want plenty of witnesses there for when you give her the graduation gift."

I turned to Alice after that, my eyes narrowing. "What does he mean, graduation gift?" I asked, my voice a bit sharper I had meant to. No one had said anything about graduation gifts and though I didn't really mind, I was know going to be scrambling to try and find something for them now and I only had a week. Shit.

"Oh, just a little something I picked up. Trust me, you'll love it, especially after the shock wears off."

She didn't give me any time to say something more before she had flounced from her seat, walking around the cafeteria to deliver a stack of invitations that had suddenly appeared in her hands. After a second I realized I was gaping before I turned to Edward, wearily.

"Is it that excessive?" I was almost scared to ask.

He took a moment to contemplate, his grin widening just the slightest. Oh, he was having fun with this. "A bit, but just think of it as a present from all of us, for both your missed birthday and your graduation. That should help it sink in a bit."

I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bit wary, especially with the look he had in his eyes. Thankfully, Edward distracted me from thinking anymore on that subject by leaning in closer to me, his side almost touching against mine as he moved his lips to hover only a few inches away from my ear.

The movement caught me off guard and I froze at his proximity. I could feel my body tingling at how close he was and I was especially glad in that moment that I was wearing a long sleeved shirt. It meant that Edward wouldn't notice the goosebumps that were quickly appearing on my arms.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

Rather than answer with my suddenly dry mouth, I just shook my head.

"If you're up for it, Carlisle has a few ideas if you want to give them a try."

I was both intensely excited and just a smidgen disappointed. I was ready to get moving on with this part of my gift, but for a second there, I had thought that Edward was going to suggest something else.

Mentally, I shook my head, trying to get the thought to go away while I grinned back at him. "Of course. I'll be there bright and early, probably with Alisha in tow."

He nodded, his smile soft as he turned back to the rest of the table. I did as well, just in time to notice Lauren staring at me as she sent me a knowing look.

I took a second to flip her off under the table, in plain view of her but hidden from Edward next to me. Lauren rolled her eyes while Edward snorted. Well, apparently he was listening into her thoughts and had found something amusing.

The second thing that reminded me that it was in fact Friday and that the weekend was basically here was Jake sitting on my porch when I pulled up in the driveway after school. I had been the one to pick up Alisha that day and she as but threw herself out of my truck in her rush to get to him.

He hadn't been around much this week so her excitement wasn't that surprising. Especially as she launched into a retelling of what had been happening the past few days, not giving him any time to get a word in edgewise. He didn't seem to mind though, only grinned at her as he listened eagerly.

I paused where I was leaning against my truck, drinking in the sight. Although the whole imprinting thing was still a little weird for me, I couldn't deny that Alisha was definitely feeling it to. She had such a look of elation on her face, one that I hadn't seen since the last time she had been with Jake.

"So what are you two doing tonight?" He asked, shifting Alisha slightly as she paused in talking to clamber up onto his back.

"Nothing planned. Why?"

He didn't even turn to me as he talked, his eyes still focused solely on my sister. "It's been a while since you two have been up to the reservation. I thought that if you guys had the night off, maybe you could come up and hang out."

I had to wait until Alisha was done squealing to answer. "Anything in mind?"

"Everyone's getting together for a bonfire tonight. They are fairly common but it would be fun if you could join. There's always plenty of food," he explained, almost sounding hesitant.

"Do you know how late it will run?"

He shrugged, Alisha bouncing up higher onto his back with the motion. "Depends on how everyone feels. Sometimes it can run pretty late but it's not like you have to stay the whole time."

I nodded, though my attention was no longer solely focused on him. If we went tonight and I was planning at being at the Cullens early tomorrow, maybe I could just head over there after the bonfire instead. I could almost guarantee that Alisha would love a sleep-over and I know that none of the Cullens would mind. We'd just have to run it by Dad first. "Sounds like fun," I summed up, eventually, moving towards the door.

We hadn't moved beyond that porch after Alisha had bombarded him and now that I had a second, I put the key in the lock, opening the door.

"You coming in?" I asked.

He quickly shook his head, still not meeting my gaze. "I have to get headed," he announced, swinging Alisha around to his front as she laughed. "I was doing errands for Sam when I stopped by to invite you."

That made since, though if he was pressed for time I was curious about why he had waited so long to mention the bonfire. I let the thought slip away as I stood, watching Jake say goodbye to Alisha. She was a bit disappointed that the visit had been so short but the thought of hanging out later on tonight at least gave her something to look forward to.

"It'll start around 7:30. Don't be late," he hollered as he walked towards the road and I ushered Alisha inside.

When Dad got home, he gave the okay for the bonfire and the night at the Cullens. Soon after he did, I got a text from Alice telling me they were all set to have us over.

Not surprising, Alisha was ready and nearly shoving me out the door come seven. I barely had time to grab my overnight bag and call out a goodbye to Dad and Kathy before she had closed the door behind us and ran to the truck.

Just to annoy her, I walked as slow as I could, taking my time to climb in and double checking all my mirrors as if I was a first time driver. She groaned when we finally pulled out into the road and I had to laugh. She sent a glare at me in response but I was too amused to try and appear contrite.

By the time we pulled up at the address Jake had given me, she was bouncing in her seat as she peered out the window. I was parked next to a few other cars, none of which I recognized off hand. That wasn't completely surprising seeming most of the people that I assumed would be here did so in wolf form.

"Do you see them?" Alisha asked, already climbing out as she tried to catch sight of anyone. The address was at one of the beaches and the sun was currently setting. Combine that with the perpetually cloudy sky and that didn't leave much light to see by.

"I'm sure they'll be easy to find," I reassured her, glancing around. The beach itself seemed empty, especially seeming we couldn't see very far down it's rocky slope.

Just then, there was a shout from the woods to the right of us before Jake and Embry practically fell out of a dark trail.

"You made it. About time," was the first thing he said as he bent down to pick up Alisha. Embry merely waved, after regaining his balance.

"What are you talking about?" I asked jokingly. "Alisha was so excited she made sure we were early."

Said person stuck her tongue out at me but I ignored it. I was her older sister, I had a right to tease her.

"Well, come on up, everyone's already here. Emily and Sue just got the hamburgers going." He was already turning, heading up the path with Alisha in his arms. I couldn't help rolling my eyes as I fell in step with Embry.

"You know you're going to spoil her if you keep doing that," I said, loud enough for Jake to hear me. "She's almost too big to be picked up."

Jake merely chuckled, not replying more than that.

The rest of the walk was done in silence, though it wasn't very long. After just a minute or two, the path opened up into a large clearing, a decent sized fire going in the middle of it. A row of logs were set up around it. As of right now, Emily and Sue were the only two by the flames as they guarded the cooking hamburgers.

One end of the clearing was open, well really it was non-existent seeming it was nothing more than a steep drop. It did provide a pretty view of the ocean though as the sun set over the dark water. Despite that, I made a quick pact that I would no be going anywhere near that end. There was no telling how far the cliff fell and I really didn't feel like going for a swim if someone decided to be childish. On the other end of the clearing, two tables had been laden down with food, bending slightly at all the extra weight. Most of the pack were gathered around it, already loading their plates, though there did seem to be a few extra people over there with them. There was one girl, clearly part of the tribe and maybe around my age, that was standing next to Jared and Quil currently had a little girl, two or three, on his shoulders.

Standing away from the food, even if they were smiling at the exuberance of the boys, was Billy and Sam.

Rather than try and fight the wolves for their food, literally, or try and make conversation with Billy, I headed towards Sue and Emily.

Sue glanced up, smiling, as I approached. "It's good to see you, again. I would have said hi earlier at the meeting but I didn't seem to find the time to."

"It's not a problem," I reassured her, thankful that she was being so friendly after learning the truth about, well, everything. "I mean the whole point was trying to come up with a compromise, not hanging around and gossiping."

"I guess," she amended, before her smile took on a sneaky twist. "The gossip can be reserved for times like now."

I snorted.

"So how have you been? No more panic attacks?"

"No more panic attacks," I confirmed. Well, what happened in Italy didn't really count, right?

"That's good to hear and I expect you to keep it that way."

"I'll do my best," I told her, grinning as I held my hand up in surrender.

She leaned forward, flipping the burgers as grease dripped down onto the fire below. They looked almost done. Good. I was starting to get hungry, especially with the smell that was wafting from them. Now if only someone had thought to bring bacon, too.

"We have some hotdogs over at the table if you would like cook your own," Sue supplied. "We were going to cook those too but the boys decided to hunt down sticks and make their own."

"Nah, I'll wait for burgers," I decided, glancing over to the food table. It looked to be thinned out of pack members as they meandered away with their full plates. I could actually see the table now. "I think I'll go get some snacks though. Did either of you want anything?"

Emily stood to join me as Sue waved off the offer. We walked over to the table, grabbing plates as I glanced over the food. There seemed to be multiple types of salads, from tossed to potato. There were about a dozen bags of chips all in various flavors and even more types of drinks. Emily pointed out some brownies and cookies that she had made, most of which already seemed to have been picked over. It seemed everyone liked their desserts first, though I didn't blame them when it came to her brownies.

In the end, I grabbed a bit of salad and a brownie to hold me over until the burgers were done. Emily had gotten her own plate, though she had filled it with potato salad, a hot dog and roll, along with some chips. I took a second to swipe a can of soda before heading back over to the log with Sue.

I started munching on my greens as Emily got to work heating up her hot dog. Across the fire, Jake was doing the same with Alisha as she sat munching on chips. Well, that was at least one good thing about having him around. I didn't have to worry about looking after her. He met my eyes over the flames and he quickly looked away, reaching up to rub the back of his head.

Odd. Since when has Jake ever been like that before? Though to be honest, he had been acting a little off earlier. I took another few seconds to dwell on it before shaking the thought away. I'm sure it was nothing. Instead of trying to worry over his behavior, I turned back to Sue.

"So how has everything been down here? No stray redheads?" I asked, trying to think of something to say. I didn't expect to here anything new, the Cullens would have told me if something had happened.

"Nothing so far from what I've heard. Not sure if that's a good thing or not."

I could feel my eyebrows drawing together in confusion. That wasn't necessarily my first thought with knowing that Victoria wasn't around. "What do you mean?"

She paused for a second, leaning back and stretching her arms into the air before answering. "You know anything about coyotes?"

"Not really. They were plenty numerous in Maine but the closest they ever got was hearing their barks sometimes at night."

"I'm not surprised there. They generally stay away from human, or anything bigger than themselves really. They're extremely skittish, practically scared of their own shadows. Usually the only time anyone ever sees them is when they're in packs. Courage in numbers and all that."

I wasn't sure where she was going with this, though it was an interesting tirade none the less. I took a sip of my soda, my food almost forgotten as I continued to listen to her.

"About eight years ago we had an awful time with them. Moms were birthing pups like crazy and it led to a well above average population of them. It meant that by the time summer came, there wasn't enough food for any of them. They started hanging close to the reservation towards the end of the summer when they got really hungry. They'd steal things in the night: chicken, cats, dogs and once a horse. At one point, there was even a child that was almost snatched but the mother managed to scare the coyote away before they could do anything."

"Eventually, at the beginning of fall, they just vanished. There were no sightings of them and nothing turned up missing. Some thought they were gone for good, getting ready for the coming winter but they were getting ready for something else." Her voice took on a haunting note and I could feel my body reacting to it. Ever so slightly, my heart was beating just a bit harder, the wind seemed just a bit colder and the crack of the fire just a little louder.

"There was a group of hunters out, about seven or so, trying to bag another deer that spotted them in the early afternoon. They were grouping up, boosting their numbers, from what the hunters saw, there must have been at least sixty of them. It was easy to assume that the reservation was the target and if they hadn't set up right there and took out as many as they could, there probably would have been more than just one child going missing that fall."

"They did get a good price on all those pelts though."

For a second I was mesmerized, sure that though her generation had been skipped, she must possess some other type of magic from her tribe. After a second though, her words sunk in and I was left blinking, slightly dumbfounded, not just from her story but also from what she was implying. "You thinks she's up to something?"

Sue merely shrugged, her face a bit harder than it had been earlier now that the conversation was a bit more serious. She paused before answering, scooping the hamburgers onto a plate now that they were finished. "I don't know much about that redhead of yours, but all I know is the snake seen is better than the snake hidden in the grass."

Her words sent a spike through my chest but I did my best to push it away. They were words that I didn't want to think about right now, not with Alisha just a few feet away from me and laughing at something Jake said.

"First coyotes, now snakes, soon you'll be talking about cowboys and prairie dogs." My words didn't do much to lighten the mood, even with the lightness I had managed to imbue into my voice. The plate in my lap had been mostly forgotten by this point and I set it aside now, not quite up to eating right off. After a second, I stood, moving just a bit closer to the fire and it's flickering warmth.

"I thought the stories were supposed to wait until after we ate." It was Leah who spoke, scowling as she glanced at her mother. For the most part, she had been hanging around the edges of the clearing, not really interacting with anyone but still there. "I would have ditched earlier if I had known."

Despite her tone, Sue laughed at her daughter. "Are you really that tired of hearing your old ma talk?"

Leah didn't answer, only deepening her scowl as she stalked into the woods surrounding the clearing.

When I glanced back to Sue, her smile had faded, lines appearing in her face that I hadn't noticed previously. It made her looked years older and reminded me of the fact that in the past month, not only had she lost her husband, but that both of her children had been shoved into this world.

"I know that girl has been through a lot but I wonder if she'll ever move past it." Her words were a hushed whisper, not meant for my ears.

I quickly glanced away, shifting my weight and trying to find some type of diversion as Sue stood, walking over to the table with the burgers. A few of the boys descended on them, halfing the amount of what was left before she had even put the plate down.

Unsure of what to do, I glanced around. Most of the pack were settled down around the fire, plates in their lap. The girl I still didn't know was now nestled up next to Jared and the other little girl was curled up on Quil's lap, her eyes drifting closed. Even Alisha seemed a bit more relaxed, sitting contently next to Jake as she munched on half a hot dog and a sipped from a can of Pepsi.

Sam, Emily and Old Quil, who I hadn't noticed before, were picking at what was left of the food. Paul who had been standing with them, moved to a pile of bone white branches. He picked up a few and tossed them onto the fire as sparks drifted up into the darkened sky. Within a moment, the flame was licking at the wood, the red and oranges turning blue and green as it ate away at the salt. It was beautiful to watch, but also rather eerie after hearing Sue talk about coyotes.

I glanced around again, freezing on where Leah had disappeared to as I caught a flash of her russet skin in the growing firelight.

Almost unconsciously, I found myself walking in her direction, stepping around the few trees before I was standing next to her. From where she was, I could see over the cliff and down to the ocean, the black and gray waves beating against the shore. The rhythmic noise was soothing, especially combined with the wind blowing the smell of seaweed over us. The moon, half full, shown through a break in the clouds, lighting the area just enough for me to make out Leah's features.

I wonder if she had come here because it was so relaxing or because the sound of the waves overrode anything from the bonfire. Even as I glanced back, I could only see muted golden light from between the trees. Any sound was washed away, covered by the ocean, the wind and the snapping of the trees behind us. To be honest, it made me feel alone, isolated, even though I knew there was a good twenty people just a few steps away.

"Did mom send you after me?" Her voice was harsher than it had been before, her eyes flashing in the dim light.

"No."

"Good, it's not like I'd talk to you anyways."

Though I hadn't experienced it much, I knew this was just the way Leah was so I did my best not to react to her words, even if her tone was just a bit annoying. Instead I just stood next to her, leaning back against a tree. The bark was hard against my back but it was kind of nice in a way. It was grounding, a way of reminding me where exactly I was.

The silence stretched and to be honest, despite the isolation, it was kind of nice. I had missed the ocean and it was only just now that I was here again that I was realizing how much. Maybe we could plan in some beach day in the future, if the clouds ever broke long enough to allow the sun to shine. Alisha would enjoy that, especially because it would give her more time with Jake.

"Why are you here?"

I tilted my head at the question, a smile pulling lightly at my lips. "Generally speaking? Because one night my dad and my mom had se-"

She growled, a sound low in her throat that I was sure was making her chest rumble. I almost wanted to point out that she should have expected that answer. It had been popular enough in middle school that I'm sure Maine hadn't been the only place that the teenagers had loved giving that answer. "That's not what I meant," she snapped.

"Then what did you mean?"

"Why are you here at the bonfire instead of chumming up to your precious leeches?"

"Am I not allowed to hang out with my friends?"

"How can you be friends with us and them when we're enemies?"

"Can you two really be enemies when you're going to be working together?"

I couldn't help it, though I did my best to hide my smile that only wanted to grow. It was kind of fun to annoy Leah in this way. Now I saw why Jake got so much entertainment out of teasing Rosalie.  
Her frame shook, once, before she wrapped her arms around her waist, stilling as she drew a deep breath. "You know you're really starting to piss me off."

I didn't say anything, not sure what exactly she expected me to do in response to her words. Did she hope I would snap? Say that she was pissing me off too? Though the brief words we had exchanged had been amusing, I knew she wasn't appreciating them.

I sighed, deciding I should probably just go back and leave her to her quite time. Still, part of me hesitated. I knew people enjoyed being by themselves, heck, I did as well. My alone time was special to me, it came with being an introvert but I had to wonder if that was what Leah really needed right now? Sure, it was what she wanted but would I only be making it worse it I left as she was asking me to do?

"How can you forgive them after what they did? To us? To you?"

Her words came as a surprise and I couldn't help glancing over her. She wasn't looking at me, was doing her best to appear riveted to the scene in front of her but I could tell by the way her body was more open, a bit more relaxed, that she was truly curious.

"And what did the Cullens do to me?" I asked, slowly. The list of what they had done had more than a few things on it, but I wanted to know exactly what she was referring to. Did she mean the threat of me being changed? Did she mean the chase last summer that had ended up in Disney? The danger I had been put in by being around them? Did she mean the fact that they had left? That they had come back?

" _He_ left you." It was a simple statement but it still conveyed exactly what she meant. I also knew that in this moment, she wasn't talking only about me. "He hurt you and don't try to deny it. I've seen the memories from the others. Jake remembers how angry you were and even Sam was able to see the way you felt about them. But you just let them back in, forgave them. You stood up for them at the meetings, sided with him and his group of blood drinkers. How can you do that after what he did to you?"

Leah was seething, her chest heaving and her breath streaming in between clenched teeth. Her shoulders were hunched slightly inwards as her eyes flickered around, not staying on any one place for more than half a second. I was surprised that her hands weren't in fists at this point, though I wasn't sure if the claws she was making were any better.

"I haven't forgiven them, not completely," I told, though part of that felt like a lie. Instead, I decided to elaborate further, to hopefully explain. "I can't trust them like I did before, especially not Edward with how he lied to me but that doesn't change the fact that they are all important people to me. I don't want to lose them just because I couldn't forgive them. So, we're trying again, trying to be friends and see what happens from there. Besides that, I was tired of being angry, tired of always being defensive around them. It wasn't who I am and it was honestly draining to try and live like that."

As I spoke, it didn't seem like she was registering my words at all. She simply stood there, slightly hunched and fuming, the hurt and anger shining through her eyes before she snorted.

That's when it clicked.

Leah and I had been through similar circumstances. We had both been betrayed and left behind. I had realized that soon after Jake had told me what happened to her. I remember that moment of sorrow I had felt for her when he had told me her story. I knew I wouldn't have handled what she went through well but still, I had to wonder …

How long ago had it been since Sam broke up with Leah? How long since he started dating Emily? I had heard a few hushed words about Sam proposing to Emily, though I didn't think he was planning on doing so quite yet. Still, they had been together long enough for it to come up, for them to be planning for the future. Maybe they had even talked about kids at this point.

Leah had every right to be hurt by what had happened, but what I was realizing was that she wasn't healing from it. She wasn't letting go, forgiving what had happened and moving on. Instead she was letting it fester like an infected wound. I could just imagine how much of her time, of her thoughts, she spent on Sam and Emily, on how much of her being she threw into hating them for what they had done to her.

It was scary, horrifying even because there had been a chance that I could have been the same. I remembered how angry I had been, how I had tried to use that to cover the pain and hurt. I hadn't come to terms with what had happened, had only done the same as Leah. I could have been just like her, wild and spitting with hate. And to be honest, I probably would have if I hadn't realized that I still cared about Edward, still loved him.

In that second, as I felt my last resistance to him crumbling, I realized I didn't want to be like Leah. It was too much work fighting and resisting. If I continued to do so, to strain against what I was feeling, is this how I would eventually end up? I didn't want to be like her, and more than that, I wanted things to go back to how they had been, or as close as they could be. I missed him and I wanted …

Memories of Edward flooded my mind: sitting next to him on the gym floor as he asked me to be his girlfriend, laughing too hard to respond, that first breathless kiss in the meadow, the happiness that came with teasing him, especially when he got that flabbergasted look on his face, the way he made me feel, even know.

I didn't want to give it up. I wanted it all back and I was tired of resisting, didn't even want to anymore. Absentmindedly, I wondered if this was how Edward had felt, way back when we had first met, back when he had tried to ignore me. What had that moment been like when he realized that it was pointless to resist?

"Do you love him?"

Leah looked surprised by my words, though some of that was probably because of the long pause I had taken. Her body tensed slightly before her eyes hardened, her mouth parting to answer.

I cut her off before she could. "You can see into their heads, see what they feel and experience. Think of the way Sam feels towards Emily, or even how Jake feels towards Alisha." To be honest, those last few words had been easier for me to say than I had imagined.

"Is what you feel for him anywhere near what they feel towards their imprints? If it is, then how can you not forgive him, not want him to be happy? If it isn't, then why does it matter any more? Why not move on and look for someone that you could feel the same way for? I'm sure both Sam and Emily feel horrible for what happened but does that mean they should stop living, stop being together just because you're still hurt?"

Her face, which before had been rather blank, now looked sharper, almost wild as the moon hit her eyes and cheeks with a menacing touch. Even in the dim light I could tell that her face was flushed, her tan skin taking on a reddish hue. "Like you can even understand." She spat the words, her voice layered over with contempt.

I simply shrugged my shoulders, giving her that. "Maybe I can't. When Edward left, he didn't do it because he had found someone else. I don't know what that must feel like, but there are those in your pack that can. You said you could see their memories, which means they can see yours. Why not show them? Talk with them about it? I'm sure they would be able to understand the hurt and anger you went through? Why not show Sam? If you just let them see and talk about it with him, it might be better than wallowing." It would be similar to what I had done with Edward. I hadn't forgiven him in that moment that I had shown him everything, or mostly everything, but he had at least been able to understand and see what exactly had come about from his decision.

I growl tore my from my thoughts as I focused on the figure in front of me. Her shoulders started trembling violently, the shivers running down her spine until almost all of her was shaking, blurring.

"Leah?"

She didn't seem to her me as the trembling continued, remaining at a constant rate, neither decreasing or getting faster.

"You want me to go to him!?" Her voice was so affected by shaking that her words were garbled, almost indecipherable. And in that moment, I remembered just what exactly she was.

 _Be careful!_

It was the sharpest whisper I had ever heard, enough that the words were clear but that I couldn't make out the voice. Still, it didn't stop my body from freezing and breaking out into a cold sweat. I knew there was no one other than Leah and I in the immediate area, no one who could have spoken. No one who the voice could have belonged to.

Leah jarred me back to reality as she slumped, her shaking completely gone as she slid down to the ground, leaning her head back against the tree.

My heart was pounding in my chest, both at what had almost happened and what did. Hearing voices wasn't a good thing and neither was angering a werewolf.

"Can you just leave me alone?" She didn't move as she spoke but that didn't stop her voice from cracking. In that moment, she looked so tired, so utterly exhausted that I wondered if she might fall asleep where she was.

I didn't move, even after hearing the plea in her voice. My mind was debating between doing as she asked, trying to drag her back with me or even just ignoring her all together at this new development. So much so that I didn't know what to do.  
"Besides, you've probably missed most of the stories by now."

"Stories?" I asked, latching onto the word. She had used it earlier when I had been talking to her mom, but what was she talking about? If I was using it a slight diversion from what I had heard, well, then that didn't matter right now.

"Myths and legends," she clarified. "That's all these bonfires are about. A bunch of people sitting around a campfire as the old men tell of what happened in the past. Of course for us it's a little different because now we know that they are true. I've heard them enough though, I don't need to again."

My heart was hammering in my chest as my stomach sank. I could imagine the legends that would be told because at one point, Jake had told one of them to me. That where I had learned the truth about the cold one, about the Cullens.

Alisha!

I turned, racing through the few trees that separated me from the edge of the clearing. Jake wouldn't … He knew I didn't want Alisha knowing, that she was too young. He knew that it was dangerous for her, I had told him so. He wouldn't …

And what if he had. What had Alisha heard so far? Did she know? Could she piece together the mysteries?

As I took the few strides that would bring me to the bonfire, I noticed that everyone was seated around it, their eyes riveted on Old Quil. Even Alisha was watching him with a mesmerized gaze, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly as she absorbed the words that were being spoken.

"-Aki was not alone. Watching their mother die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature."

Even I paused at the hidden magic that was in his words, my steps faltering. He was weaving this story in a way that I could see the images dancing in my mind; two young boys, one of them maybe even bearing a passing resemblance to Seth, bursting into wolf forms as they circled around their enemy. Girl, boy, I didn't know, but I was sure that the creature would have pale skin that was hard as a rock.

He spoke again and I realized I had missed some of the story as I stood there frozen, captured by the words and the image they invoked.

"Trouble with the cold ones-"

No. My heart hammered as I glanced towards Alisha, the amazement still in her gaze. She knew.

So, I have decided that I completely suck when it comes to keeping on deadlines and I will no longer set them for myself because I'm tired of saying I'm gonna have something written by a certain point and then not having it done. On that note, how did any of you like the chapter? I feel like her whole realization with Edward was maybe a little too abrupt but I'm honestly missing doing some of the sweet mushy scenes. For anyone who has been missing them too, there will _finally_ be some next chapter. Yay! So something to look forward to when I finally get around to writing that up. Thank you for everyone who took the time to read my work and as always, your reviews are always much appreciated.


	63. Chapter 63: Blowup

Honestly, I've had this chapter written for like a month now but finding the time to actually sit down, (somewhere that there is internet) and get it up has been way harder than I imagined. I'm also like 2/3 through the next chapter so hopefully there won't be an almost two month gap between posting. For those of you who left reviews, thank you for doing so and don't worry, I fully plan on finishing this story. With that, sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 63: Blowup

I didn't care. I didn't care what Jake thought or Sam or any of the so called Elders. I didn't care if I was interrupting some stupid tradition they had in their tribe. The only thing I cared about was that they were telling Alisha, my baby sister, about the legends she was too young to know, the legends that would put her in danger.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of any more effects Old Quil's words might have had on me before stalking forward and scooping Alisha up in my arms. I barely even paused as I strode away, my sister cradled against my chest.

I was already at the edge of the clearing, almost on the path before anyone even reacted. When they did though, everything seemed to descend to chaos.

Sam, Jake, Paul and Jared all jumped up at once knocking in to each other as they all seemed to spasm in a frantic manner. I felt just a tad bit vindicated when Paul plowed into Jake, almost knocking him into the fire.

At this point, I stepped onto the path, turning away completely as noise erupted. Billy was shouting for calm while Sam was using his 'commander' voice. I could even hear Sue saying something beneath all the racket and that wasn't even mentioning the low growls that were thrumming under all the noise.

I didn't care.

I shifted Alisha slightly as I strode down the path, my pace quick as I headed for my truck. She didn't comment or try to fight. She had probably seen the look on my face and decided that it was just better to go along with whatever I was doing right now.

Good.

We were almost back to my truck when I heard the pounding feet coming after me, thankfully only one set of them. I could guess who they belonged to. I waited until he was right behind, until I could practically feel his hand reaching out towards my arm.

 _DON'T even THINK about it!_

I heard him falter, his feet skidding against the ground. He had paused right behind me, so close I could feel his skin warming the air between us. All my muscles were coiling, ready to react but I tried to keep it in check, for the next few seconds anyways.

I gently lowered Alisha to the ground, waiting until her feet were firmly planted before I turned her so she was facing the truck. It was maybe fifty feet away, gleaming almost black from the dull light of the moon.

"Go to the truck. I'll be there in a second." My voice sounded flat but I knew it was only the calm before the storm. Alisha could tell too because she didn't question me, only hurried towards the passenger-side door without looking back. I waited until she had climbed in, the door shutting softly behind her. Only after did she look back, her face pale and her eyes so wide that I could see the whites of them, even from this distance. She looked terrified.

"She deserves to know." Jake's voice was just as warm and light as it always had been, a comforting edge to it as if he was trying to soothe away a scrape.

I snapped.

I could feel it buzzing inside me, like a hive of angry yellow-jackets, hotter than a red knife that had been heated by flames and it was looking for somewhere to strike. Perhaps this was how the wolves felt in that moment before the change. Wild, uncontrollable, and ready to explode.

I spun around, my loose hair whipping out at him as I did. I wished so much that it had been something more, something that would have actually done damage. It would have been deserved for what he had done.

His brown eyes were steady. He stood with his feet braced shoulder-width apart, his hand held loosely down by his side. His shoulders had just the slightest tenseness so them. I recognized the stance. A similar one was used in ju-jitsu. It was called the ready stance. The fact that Jake could stand here, looking so sure of himself in that moment, only made it worse for me.

Everything was shifting, the ground tilting under me until I was sure I would fall as well. How was it fair that I could be feeling like this but he could look so sure?

"She deserves to be a child!" Spit flew out of my mouth as I just about screeched the words. I didn't care though and he didn't react to it.

"She was already asking questions, already seeing the differences in all of us. Isn't that enough of a reason for her to know the truth? You can't just keep lying to her."

"You don't get to decide what she knows! What right do you have to say whether or not she was ready for the truth?"

"Why do you get to decide when she is ready? You're her sister, not her mother." The words stung, even if he didn't mean them to.

"Because I care about her!" I was screaming the words, louder enough so Alisha could probably hear me from where she was sitting in the truck. I didn't care though. It was already too late. "Because I don't want her dead because some freaky old vampire decided she knows too much."

"What about us? We care about her too!" He said, flinging his arm back towards the bonfire. "The moment I imprinted on her, she became one of the pack. She has a right to this knowledge, a right to make her own choice. She should know the situations she is putting herself in, each time she visits the Cullens or any of us. And don't try and tell me that it is dangerous for her to know, especially when everyone back that at that bonfire would give their life to protect her."

My hands were in my hair, pulling hard on the strands. The pain was minimal but even then it seemed to help ground me. "She is eight. Why do you keep forgetting that?" I could feel tears of frustration burning in my eyes, making the edges of my sight go slightly hazy. I did my best to push them back. Now was so not the time for this.

Jake took a step forward, placing his arms on my shoulder. I shook them off, almost before he had even settled them on.

"I know you want to protect her from all this but sometimes, being kept in the dark does the opposite of that. Sometimes, knowledge is power, no matter how old she is." His voice trailed of towards the end, the words said in such a soft tone. "She deserves to know."

How could such damning words be said in such gentle tones? She deserves to know. That was the crux of the matter. But she was still so young.

I turned back around, facing my truck and my little sister that was still looking at us with wide, frightened eyes. With Jacob no longer in my sight, it was easier for me to take a deep breath, trying to hold it together. I needed to get us away from here before everything went to shit. I almost laughed at that though, it pretty well already had.

"I don't want to see you anywhere around the house. Alisha will be finding something else to do with her time other than being down here." My voice shook with my words but I didn't wait for a response. I didn't have the will or the energy to continue this conversation.

I walked the rest of the distance to my truck, pulling myself up into the drivers seat. My hands shook as I started the engine but for life of me, I couldn't pick out just which emotion that was coursing through me right now was the cause of it.

Perhaps the terror at the thought of Alisha actually knowing. She had been completely engrossed in the story as it was being told, but what would happen after she let it sink in? What would she do when she realized that her Rosalie was a vampire who regularly consumed blood? What about the fact that Jake and all of the pack could turn into big, hairy wolves?

Maybe it was the anger at the thought of what Jake had done. Obviously he knew exactly what these bonfires had been for. The telling of the legends wasn't anything new if what Leah had said was true. It meant that he lied to us, that he had invited us up here in the hopes that Alisha would find out.

I wanted to bash my head against the steering wheel. I should have stayed with her, been there next to her the entire night. That way I would have been able to pull her away when the stories started. She would have been suspicious but she wouldn't have learned anything. Instead though, I had walked off after Leah and gotten into a stupid conversation with her rather than staying where I should have been.

There was also the slight hint of betrayal and hurt that I was feeling. It made me realize that although Jake had been my friend at first, like a little brother, it was definitely Alisha who came first to him. I had known this, but apparently hadn't realized how far it extended, especially if Jake was now telling her stuff she wasn't ready to know.

I shook my head, trying to force the thoughts away and steady my breathing. I was just driving off the reservations and entering Forks, the dark trees flickering past me on either side, too fast. I glanced down, noticed I was pushing fifteen over the speed limit before letting off the gas and allowing the truck to slow.

Only when I was back within the legal range did I consider where I was actually driving to.

The plan had been to go to the Cullens after the bonfire but that had been before. Before Alisha had heard the stories and before she had known the truth.

What now? Should I just go home? Give Alisha time to absorb what she heard instead of forcing her to confront it? I was tempted to, so tempted. I could almost feel my bed calling out my name. All I wanted to do in that moment was bury myself in my comforter and pretend the world didn't exist. That I was just a normal seventeen year old girl and that mythical creatures had no life outside of fairy tales.

After a second though, I let the thought slide. Going home would just cause too many questions. Dad would want to know what happened, why we were there and why exactly Alisha looked so terrified. Besides, I knew she would have questions to ask, answers that she wanted. I didn't know if I would give her any of them, but I knew I didn't want her asking them while Dad was around.

The Cullens it was then.

It was ten minutes later that I pulled up outside their house. The lights were on, filtering through the windows and creating golden pools on the ground where it shown. It made the place look almost ethereal. Other than that the house was silent, almost empty looking. I couldn't even see anyone moving around inside. For a second I was worried. Alice had said that it would be alright for us to be over but what if something had happened? Not to mention this was earlier than we had expected to be here.

Then the door opened and I could see Edward silhouetted against the light.

It was only as I went to unbuckle that I realized my hands were still shaking. It took me two tries to actually unhook myself from the seat belt. By then, Alisha had clambered out and was well on her way to being in the house while Edward was standing next to me, my door already open.

I just about stumbled out, having to wait a second to reinforce my knees so they would actually hold my weight. He put his hand on my back, a steadying comfort, before we headed towards the house.

I glanced his way, noting his lips were pressed into a thin line giving him an overall grim appearance.

I wonder what he was hearing, what Alisha was thinking. He had to know what had happened, at least part of it. He had to know why we were hear early, had an inkling of what might happen in the next few minutes.

By the time we were walking through the door, all of the Cullens had gathered in the previously empty living room. Mostly of them were sitting, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme taking up one couch while Jasper and Alice were on another. Carlisle was standing behind Esme, a half casually placed on her shoulder. Alisha stood just slightly off to the side, her eyes flickering around the room, almost looking hesitant. She glanced to me as I came in, her blue eyes still incredibly wide before she looked down, her gaze drilling into the carpet beneath her.

The atmosphere of the room was tense, though that wasn't much of a surprise. I paused where I was, waiting to see if anyone would move to bring Alisha somewhere else so I could let them know what had happened privately. Though everyone seemed to be looking at me, no one made a move towards my sister.

As the silence stretched longer, I finally gave in. "Rosalie, is there anyway you could take Alisha upstairs for a few minutes?"

"NO!" Alisha didn't even wait for Rosalie to answer, only stood there and stomped her foot at her proclamation. Though her her eyes were still wide, their was a steel to them that made the blue look just a bit colder. "You said I could know when I was older and that was weeks and weeks ago so I'm plenty older now. I want to know the truth."

I couldn't help but glare at her, my eyes narrowing as I tried to think of something to say, something to make her understand and give up up her endeavor. She only stood there, her little hands balling into little fists as she glared right back, not backing down from my stare.

"Fine! Whatever. If you want to know so bad than I don't care anymore." The words obviously weren't true but I couldn't help saying them. I had reached my breaking point and I was so ready for this whole night to be over.

Beside me, I could see Edward wincing out of the corner of my eye.

Alisha broke out into a grin before she scampered over to Rosalie, squeezing herself in between the vampire and the arm rest. She moved over slightly, giving her a bit more space but they were still close enough so that their sides touched.

"I assume that there was something that happened previously?" It was Carlisle's voice that spoke, holding the same soothing tone that he used on his patients. If anything, all it did was rile me up more. I didn't want that voice directed at me or anyone for that matter. If it was being used at all it meant that something was wrong.

I gestured to Alisha before reaching up and rubbing at my eyes, trying to prevent the stress headache I could feel coming on as the pressure started to build in the front of my forehead.

"Jake invited us to a bonfire," Alisha started, her voice slightly wobbly but it quickly returned to normal as she continued to talk. "When we were there, his dad and someone else started telling all these stories about spirit warriors and how one of them could change into a giant wolf. Then they started talking about the cold ones who drank blood and had really pale skin. They were just starting to talk about cold ones that had come to this area when Annabelle took me away."

My temper kicked it up a notch when she used my full name and I wanted to roll my eyes. It wouldn't do any good though seeming they were closed as I was still rubbing them.

"The stories are real though, aren't they? That's why Jake and his friends are always so warm and why they always coming or going into the woods. They can change into wolves. And that's why the pack don't like any of you. Because you're all cold ones."

I pulled my hands away and looked to my sister. She was currently staring up at Rosalie, her gaze measured and calm. It was a look that shouldn't have been on her face, especially considering she was all of eight.

"Do you understand what the cold ones are?" Rosalie's voice was soft and there was a hesitance to her words. Even I could tell that she didn't want Alisha to answer the question.

She did however, simply nodding her head before she spoke. "They're sparkly vampires."

Emmett guffawed and I heard someone else snort. Even Rosalie's mouth twitched up into a smile. "Yes," she replied softly.

Alisha only grinned back and I'm sure she was elated at finally having an answer.

Edward leaned in, a slightly pained expression on his face as he bumped my shoulder. It was only then that I realized that I was grinding my teeth. I forced my jaw to relax, though it took a few seconds longer than I would have thought.

"Do you see what he did?! I told them that she couldn't know, that she was too young and he went ahead and invited us to that stupid bonfire without telling me what would happen!" The words burst out of me, my voice distorted by everything I was feeling. I started pacing, trying to control it, if even slightly. Everything blurred together as moved, forming one hazy smear.

"I'm going to kick his ass. If he thought it was bad when he imprinted then it won't be anything compared to this."

This time it was Edward, Alice and Carlisle that winced. Someone was hissing, maybe Jasper.

"He lied. He promised me that he was going to handle it, hide it better so she wouldn't find out. But no, instead he just goes out and basically tells her what's going on, completely forgetting the fact that she's an eight year old child! Does that mean nothing to him? She shouldn't know about this, shouldn't have to deal with it! What's going to happen now if the Volturi show up? Are they going to make her change too?"

The words were coming faster and faster out of my mouth, in a pent up stream that was making them almost blur together. It wasn't right of him to have done this, wasn't fair.

"Jake is going to pay and it will start with him staying the hell away from my sister!"

Her gasp had me turning to her, her blue eyes suddenly sparkling with tears. "You can't do that! Jake is my friend!"

"You are eight years old. You do not get a say in this!"

She reared back, her skin paling even more than it had been previously. Before anything else could happen, Edward was suddenly in front of me, blocking my view of everything but his face.

"Annabelle! You need to calm down." His voice was sharp, cutting through the haze of emotion I had been wrapped up in.

My chest was heaving, my breath rushing in and out of my mouth as I tried to make my brain work.

His hands were on my shoulders, holding me still, and I could feel the tiniest shudder traveling through them. His brow was crunched in towards the center, his jaw clenched and then I caught his golden eyes. Worry was definitely the most prominent emotion, but under them there was surprise and a layer of pain that I could see he was trying to hide.

"You're projecting your thoughts. They're too loud and Jasper can't handle your emotions. Besides that, _you're_ terrifying Alisha."

His words made everything within me crash to a screaming halt. She didn't care that Jake could turn into a giant wolf. She didn't care that as far as she knew, all the Cullens went around killing humans so they could drink their blood. No, despite all that, I was the one terrifying her. It was too much.

I closed my eyes, trying my best to slow my breathing as tears started to prickle under my closed lids. Edward had said I was projecting. I could fix that now. I turned my attention inward, partly just to escape what was happening around me.

It _felt_ like the cover was still on, like my thoughts were still protected but obviously they weren't if I was hurting them.

I imagined the volcano, imagined absolutely no seam around the edge of cover that kept me protected. No, that wasn't good enough, not now. The cover need to squash the volcano, make it non-existent like it wasn't even there. There was no volcano, only a flat landscape.

I could tell it was working, could tell as Edward's grip on my shoulders slowly eased, the tremors in his hands disappearing.

Despite that, my breathing hitched, coming faster and in strangled gasps. The shaking that had only been in my hands was now everywhere, my arms trembling against my sides. I opened my eyes, glancing around as I tried to center myself but it was too much. All I could see was white, closing in on me. White walls, white ceiling, white couches, white skin. Too much. Felt like someone was squeezing me, too hard. I needed …

"Edward, get her out of here!"

Alice. By the time I had identified the voice, the white was gone.

"Annabelle. Just focus on your breathing. Try to slow it down."

The words didn't make any sense but I couldn't figure out how to convey that. That wasn't what I needed. Black was dancing across my vision, stars bursting in and out as I tried to … what? What was I trying to do? Breath? It wasn't working.

A deep rumbling, a constant vibration that wasn't coming from me. The snarl of an engine and then wind, fast enough so that it was screeching against my ears and sending my hair flying against my face. The ends were whipping out, stinging against my exposed face. It gave me something to focus on, however slight the pain was.

A deep, inhale. A rise of a chest. I could feel it against my own.

"Try and match my breathing." His voice soft in my ear, crisp, despite the wind. "Come on Anna, you can do this."

I failed miserably. My breath was going too fast, easily six of my own in one of his steady exhales.

"Listen to my breathing, feel it. You can do this. Match it." The commanding tone left room for no argument and I did what I could to follow it.

Slow. That's what I needed to do.

He breathed again and I could feel his ribs expanding, feel it pushing against my chest and arms. I could do this.

I tried drawing a deep breath and it worked somewhat until I hiccuped. It was like I had been crying and part of it physically hurt for me to try and slow my breathing like this. The muscles in my chest were clenched, fighting against the expanding I was trying to force them to do.

Little by little, they gave, relaxed and I was able to draw a bit more air. Four of my own gasps for one of his. That was better.

I tried slowing it down more, slower … until we were breathing in tandem. Our chests expanding and compressing together.

My heart was still pumping, too fast for my breathing but eventually, even that found a steady rhythm, somewhat close to normal. It was only then that I noticed Edward voice, too soft for me to make out the actual words but a comforting litany none the less. When I focused on it completely, I could feel the rest of me relaxing, finally settling after who knows how long.

Everything ached, probably from being clenched so tight for so long. Exhaustion was washing over me, coming in waves that was almost making me succumb to the darkness. Edward's soothing voice wasn't helping with that, but at least it kept me grounded.

Speaking of which, where the hell were we? And what was even going on around me? I could still feel the wind, colder than I had realized, stinging across my face and hear the roar of a machine, could even feel it to be honest. On top of that, one of Edward's arm was wrapped firmly around my back, his fingers curled around my waist.

After a second, I opened my eyes and blinked in pain as the end of my hair whipped up into my eye. Okay, that obviously wasn't the best plan.

Almost immediately I could feel us slowing down, the air weakening and then stopping all together. It was only when I felt Edward's other hand reaching up and brushing my hair back that I finally opened my eyes … and then gaped in surprise.

We were parked on the side of the road, which wasn't completely surprising seeming I had heard the engine and felt the wind. What was, however, was the fact that I was currently sitting on a sleek motorcycle that was still running underneath me, idling with a soft rumble. I couldn't make out the type or even the color right now seeming it was too dark but my interest was suddenly piqued. I hadn't even realized that any of the Cullens even had motorcycles.

It was only after a second that I noticed how I was sitting on said motorcycle. I wasn't behind Edward like a normal passenger would be or even riding sidesaddle. Instead I was in front of him, riding astride but facing backwards so that my face had mostly been pressed against his chest. He must have been driving with only one hand seeming he had been holding me with the other. My arms were curled around him, my hands clenching the fabric of his shirt while my legs were basically wrapped around his waist.

It was a closer and more intimate position than we had been in since he left. Despite everything that had happened in the past hour, I could feel my cheeks slowly heating up, no longer feeling quite so chilly in the damp air.

I blinked, resisting the urge to lean forward and bury my face in his neck, both to hide and to be just a tad bit closer to him.

"It's not the safest way to ride but I figured my reflexes were good enough that I could handle it." His voice was light, just a hint of teasing as his pale lips stretched up into a crooked grin, and just like that it was like it had been before. Perhaps it was Edward acting like normal, being outside or even just the air but I felt better, more like myself.

"Since when did you even have a motorcycle?"

"Since about a month ago. I was hoping that eventually we would be able to go on a ride," he explained, still trying to straighten my hair. After a second he sighed in frustration before giving up. "You'll have to have Alice and Rosalie help you with your hair when we get back. Sorry, I probably should have grabbed a helmet for you or something."

I shook off his apology, honestly not worried about the state of my hair in that moment. "How did you know I liked to ride?" I was sure that it hadn't come up in conversation since he got back just like I was sure I hadn't ridden anywhere with either of the motorcycles we had at the house.

"I saw it in one of the visions that Alice had of you. I watched when you went on the ride with your dad. You had such a look of joy and pure relief, almost rapture, that I thought it might help, especially seeming I know how you like the speed."

My lips twitched up into a slight smile. Well, I couldn't deny that he had the right idea.

"So, are you a bit better now?"

I took a second, mentally checking myself over before nodding. Other than my whole body being slightly achy, I could also feel exhaustion dragging at my limbs. Despite all that, I somehow felt stabler now, perhaps from falling apart. Who knows. "Yeah, I'm okay now."

"Good." He reached up, running his fingers over my face and wiping away the moisture I hadn't realized was there. Great, I had probably cried, slobbered and gotten snot all over his shirt.

"You were scaring everyone. They've never seen you like that. Even with the Volturi, you were in better control."

"Hmm," I muttered, not sure what to say to that.

"Was there anything in particular that set it off? I want to know so hopefully we can avoid any more of these in the future."

This time I did lean forward, pressing my forehead against his chest so that I didn't have to look him in the eye. My head rose and fell as he breathed and to be honest, the rhythm was still comforting, especially as I considered his question. I'm sure he knew what had caused it, he was just trying to make me talk about it, especially seeming I was actually in control of myself now. "It's just …. Alisha," I finally said, not able to explain it any better.

He hummed in answer as he started rubbing light circles into my back. It was just a bit distracting, though I was sure that's what he was aiming for. "You're worried about her. You want her to remain a child, unburdened and innocent. You think it's your job to protect her. You didn't want her to be a part of this world at all."

They were all things I had said before, all reasons I had given but said like he did, they sounded just the little bit feeble, more like excuses than actual reasons.

"You know she doesn't have any friends at school."

All my muscles tensed up as I pulled back, looked at Edward with wide eyes.

"She lost them all soon after we left because she kept pushing them away. It hasn't gotten any better though, even after we came back. They don't want to be friends with her anymore. The only people she has, the ones she considers her family, are us and the pack. She didn't like being left out and not knowing what was going on. At one point before you had that talk with her, she thought it was because we didn't like her well enough to let her know the truth."

I wanted to kick myself. I should have realized some of this, should have noticed what was going on. How did I miss what had been happening at her school? She never even gave a hint of any of it when she talked about her day. Though now that I thought back to it, perhaps she had just edited it out. She always talked about playing on the swings or the monkey bars but now that I was looking for it, she never mentioned playing with other people.

"Even after you talked to her about what she knew, she still felt left out. It didn't help that she could see that we were trying to hide everything from her."

His words only painted other scenarios in my head. What would I have done if Edward had just lied when I confronted him about his family that night in Port Angeles? If, instead of telling me the truth, he had just played it off like I was crazy and worked harder to hide everything. Excluded, alienated, isolated, not to mention irritated at him.

Why didn't I ever stop to consider what it had been like from her perspective? Instead I had just focused on the fact that she was too young. Granted, it was still every bit true but that didn't negate what she had to have been feeling, especially when I outright refused to talk about it. I hadn't even tried to explain to her why she couldn't know, had only said that she couldn't.

"She's not scared at all by the legends. She was just elated to finally know what was going on. When she was telling us about the stories, she was thinking back to hearing them. Sitting around that fire, with the pack and listening to the stories, she's couldn't remember the last time she felt so included, so accepted."

I bit my lip, closing my eyes to fight the sudden stinging in them. Hearing the stories and myths, knowing the truth, none of that had scared her. It hadn't been the vampire or the werewolves, but her own sister that had made her freeze, had made her pale and her eyes widen in terror. How wrong was that?

I could easily recall what Edward had said. I was the one doing it and probably had been all night. Looking back though, I wasn't surprised. I had been out of control, barely holding myself together after I realized what Jake had done. I hadn't been myself and to some extent, that even scared me.

"You'll have to explain your gift to her when you get back. She noticed that something was off when you were upset and that, whatever it was, had an affect on the rest of us."

I didn't know whether to groan in exasperation or snort because of the irony. It seems like all the secrets were coming out tonight.

I opened my eyes when I felt Edward's hand on my face, brushing back my hair. His fingers closed over my chin, tilting my head back slightly until our gazes were level. Even this close, I couldn't make out many of his features in the darkness, though his eyes did seem to flash dully, even glimmer with a golden light.

"I know you want her to stay innocent of all this but sometimes, having the knowledge of what is going on will protect her better than if she didn't know at all. At least now, if anything ever happened, she wouldn't wonder why we've turned animalistic if she got a cut. She'll also be ready if one of the wolves gets too angry and can't control their transformation. She'll know the dangers so she'll be prepared."

It was too similar to what Jake had said earlier. _Knowledge is power._ Now Alisha at least had the knowledge so she would be informed on what was going on around her. I supposed with that did come a bit of power in that she would be able to act on what she knew, be prepared for the eventualities as Edward put it.

"I just … I want her to be safe." My voice warbled as I spoke and I hated that it did. Why did wanting my sister to be safe seem like the worst solution for her?

He took the time to nod before he continued. "And she will. She has a pack of wolves, a clan of vampires and bad ass older sister that isn't going to let anything happen to her."

I did snort at that as my lips twitched into a smirk.

"You better?"

I took another moment to go over everything before simply shrugging my shoulders. "I feel emotionally exhausted from all the whiplash." I told him honestly. "At this point I almost feel like I have split personalities. And I'm still pissed at Jake for not telling me what he was planning."

"Well, technically, they did break the treaty a second time by telling Alisha, even if in their eyes they do consider her to be one of that pact. I suppose that gives us permission to slaughter them if you want us to."

There was only a little vindictive part of me that was tempted to actually ask him to do so. I quickly squashed it though, ignoring the impulse as it passed. "Some day I might take you up on that."

He chuckled, the sound wrapping me in a layer of warmth.

"Are you ready to go back?"

Never mind, it seemed about ten degrees colder than it had been, especially at the thought of returning and being surrounded by all the stares, knowing that I had been hurting and overwhelming them. To be honest, though I did feel better than I had before, I wasn't ready to face them. I hesitated, just in time for my stomach to rumble loudly.

"Or maybe we should make a detour before that?" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea. I honestly got a bit distracted when it came to actually eating while we were at the bonfire."

He shook his head in exasperation, though I knew there was warmth in the action. "What am I going to do with you?"  
"Right now? I should probably sit right on this motorcycle, especially if you plan driving again."

"But I like how you're currently sitting."

I pushed the warmth away from my cheeks as I fought a smile, trying to look stern. "Be that as it may, it won't be good if we attract the attention of the police, especially seeming the chief is my neighbor."

"Please, like that would even happen. Built in radar-detector, remember?"

I simply shook my head, not bothering to respond as I maneuvered myself so I was on right.

"You ready?" He asked after I had settled on the backseat.

"Hm," I said, nodding before a thought occurred to me. "It'll just be us, right?"

I was able to feel him stiffen as the muscles in his legs froze against my thighs. There was a pause before he answered. "If that's what you want. We can always have someone meet us somewhere though."

I quickly shook my head, leaning forward to wrap my arms around his waist. "No, I want it to be just us."

I could practically feel the elation that shot through his body. It was so thick it was almost tangible in the air. I smiled, glad that I could make him happy by such a little thing. "So, how fast does this thing actually go?"

He gave me a look over his shoulder, even if I couldn't see, before the machine beneath us shot forward, throwing up clumps of dirt in our wake. I might have let out of cry of exhilaration as we sped down the vacant road but if I did it was lost in the darkness we had left behind.


	64. Chapter 64: Revelation

I'mmmm aaaaliiiiveee! (Rises out of grave and dusts myself off).

Hi! So I'm a college graduate now and a mom. Life is hectic but I finally managed to finish this chapter so here you go.

Chapter 64: Revelation

Riding on a motorcycle with Edward driving was almost as good as getting a piggyback ride from him. The speed itself was enough to sting my eyes and cause tears to go streaking into my hairline. That wasn't even mentioning the wind that was roaring in my ears, loud enough to drown out the sound of the actual bike beneath us. A part of me wondered exactly how fast we were going but I couldn't see the speedometer from where I was sitting. The one thing I was glad about though was the fact that it wasn't raining. Going this fast, I didn't want to imagine how much those little drop would sting.

By the time Edward pulled up into the parking lot of the only Chinese restaurant that was around Forks, my hair was incredible tangled from the wild ride. I tried running my hands through it but I only got about three inches before I hit a wall of tangles. I grimaced, taking a moment to just throw the messy mass into a bun at the top of my head. Hopefully that would make it look at least presentable until I could get back to the Cullens and was able to do something about it, preferably a shower and a whole bottle of conditioner.

"You ready?"

I glanced up, meeting Edward's eye. He had turned around enough so that I could see half his face, one hand still remaining on the handle bar.

"Sure," I told him, swinging down off the back so he could finish parking. I waited the few seconds it took until he was standing next to me. It was only then that we started heading towards the building.

It took me about four seconds to make the connection and honestly, I was proud of myself for only flinching for a second when I realized that this was the same place I went that horrible night when I said yes to Mike. I refused to call it a date, especially with how creepy he had been.

I debated on suggesting a different restaurant, I was sure that Edward wouldn't care, though I really didn't want to have to explain why. Actually, on second thought, Edward probably already knew about what happened between Mike and I, especially with how Alice had seen it. Great. Well, here's to hoping that he wouldn't bring it up.

He pulled the door open, gesturing for me to enter before him. As we waited to be seated, I scanned my eyes around. There was a decent amount of people, though most of them looked like they would soon be leaving if the take home boxes on their tables were anything to go by. There were only a few groups that actually looked like they were still eating and only two tables that didn't have any food in front of them at all.

"What time is it?" I asked, trying to mentally do the math. I wasn't sure how long we had been at the bonfire or how long my meltdown had taken.

"A little after nine. This place is open until 11."

I nodded instead of replying seeming one of the people behind the bar was moving forward to seat us.

"Two?" He asked, already reaching for the menus..

Edward nodded before we were ushered into a booth at the back corner of the restaurant. There were no table within earshot of it and the only other people around was an older couple two booths over. That was nice at least, we'd get a bit of privacy.

"Your server will be right out in a moment," the man said as he set a the menus out on the table, before disappearing back to the bar.

I slid into the seat, leaning back against the faded upholstery as Edward did the same across from me.

"Is there anything you know you'd like to have?" He asked, not even moving to pick up the menu that had been placed in front of him. He did however flick a glance over to the drink menu that was off to the side of the table before a wicked grin stretched across his lips. "I'm sure we could convince the server to bring you something special if you preferred it."

I rose my menu, effectively cutting off my view of him as I felt heat entering my cheeks. "I assume you saw that as well then?" I asked, stiffly.

"Heard it secondhand through Alice. I was out hunting at the time," he informed me before his voice took on a more serious edge. I lowered the menu enough so that I could look over the edge of it to see him. He was currently staring at the drinks available with an almost intense gaze, his brow puckered slightly. "I've often wondered what's it's like."

"You mean getting drunk?"

He paused before nodding. "Of course our kind can't. The closest we get is a king of contented haze after a hunt. Alice has compared it to the kind of lethargy that humans tend to experience after Thanksgiving."

I could feel my eyebrows rising in curiosity. This was something that had never came up before, though I wasn't surprised. It's not like I had ever been interested in drinking before. "Have any of you ever tried then?"

He grinned, leaning forward onto his elbows as a wicked glint filled his eyes. "Jasper dared Emmett to one Christmas. We still have the photos of him trying to choke down the stuff somewhere. I'll try and find them when we get back."

My lips twitched up into a grin as I imagined it. Somehow I wasn't surprised that it was Emmett who was the one that had tried to do so.

"Well, it isn't anything I would recommend." I told him after a second of silence. "Not only does it taste horrible but the after effects are totally not worth it."

He snickered. "Emmett has a similar view, especially when he had to puke it all up later on. I have to admit, I'm glad to hear you say that. At least I don't have to worry about you overdosing on alcohol."

"Nope, just being stalked by crazy redheads."

He shook his head as a look of exasperation flickered over his face.

I bit my lip to stop myself from giggling, especially at the look he made.

"Hello, I'll be your server tonight. Is there anything I can get you to drink?"

I glanced up, noticing blond hair that had been pulled up into a bun above a slightly familiar face. It took me a second to place her but after a little bit I recognized her as the one that had saved me from that disastrous night with Mike.

Her eyes caught mine and her smile widened into a real grin. Apparently, she remembered me too. "It's nice to see you again," she spoke, her green eyes sliding to Edward. "And with much better company it would appear. So, what can I get you two to drink?"

"I'll just have the water and tea," I supplied after a second, kind of surprised that she actually remembered me. Then again, it probably wasn't every day that she had to sneak a customer out through the kitchen.

"I'll have the same please," Edward said after she had turned to him.

She nodded, flashing another smile before disappearing.

When I looked back to him, the wicked gleam in his eye was back. After a second, I heaved a sigh, taking the time to roll my eyes. "Just say it."

To his credit, he didn't sound nearly as amused as he looked when he spoke. "I have to say I'm glad she was here to rescue you."

I bit my tongue, refraining from pointing out that I wouldn't have even been put in the situation at all if he hadn't decided to be stupid. I took a breath though, letting the second pass. I didn't want to ruin anything and honestly, I just wanted to move past it now that I had forgiven.

"I am too," I settled for saying after a few seconds. "I was contemplating escaping out the bathroom window when she found me. To be honest, I don't think I would have fit."

Surprise flashed across his face before he broke out into laughter.

"Oh, I really wish I could have seen that."

"Of course you do," I couldn't help but mutter. "What I want to know is what my dad did to get Mike to leave me alone. He still hasn't told me."

Edward's eyes widened slightly before his smirk was back. "You mean you haven't heard?"

I gave him a look. Did that mean he knew?

"Have you ever seen the freezers at the hospital?" He waited for me to shake my head before continuing. "They have an older style so instead of individual ones, there's just one big room that houses all the dead bodies that are waiting to be shipped."

I could see where this was leading and I couldn't fight the grin that was starting to stretch across my face.

"I can imagine your dad wasn't in the best mood after you explained what was going on, especially seeming Mike was there demanding to see you, no matter what. So, he gave him what he wanted. Your dad led Mike down to the freezer, opened the door for him and then locked him in there for almost half an hour."

"Seriously?"

He nodded, looking just a sliver away from laughing again. "After he let Mike out, your dad told him that if he ever heard that he even spoke to you again that he would end up in that room, permanently."

"Dude, my dad's a bad ass."

Edward laughed, the sound light and it warmed my chest in a way I hadn't expected.

Taylor, if I remember right, came back then. She set a glass of water in front of each of us before putting two porcelain cups on the table as well as a metal tea pot.

"Do you know what you'd like to eat yet?" She asked.

"To be honest, I haven't even looked at the menu," I mumbled as I turned to glance over it now.

"I don't blame you. You have a much better view sitting in front of you." She said it so nonchalantly that had I been drinking, I would have spat it all over the table. As it was, I sputtered in surprise before glancing up at her just in time for her to give me a wink as she sauntered away.

"I feel like her and Rosalie would make very good friends."

Edward nodded glancing over at her as she brought boxes to another table "Taylor Pierce. She was a grade ahead of Rose, Emmett and Jasper in school. She was also one of the few people that were never enamored with us. Surprisingly, she wasn't terrified either. She just treated us like any other people, didn't even go out of her way to try and get to know us. She's a lot like Angela in that way and it was something that I appreciated, especially seeming her thoughts were sometimes pleasant to listen in on."

I bit my lip, wondering absentmindedly just how many people actually treated the Cullens as if they were normal. Now that I thought back to it, even I hadn't done that. It seemed like I had always been hyper-aware of them, especially of all the differences I had noticed over time. It was one of the reasons why I knew there was something more to them, why I had figured out what they were so quickly.

Blinking in surprise, I looked up as I felt something hit my face. After a glancing around, I noticed the straw wrapper crumpled up into a small ball sitting in front of me. I narrowed my eyes, glancing up at the grinning Edward in front of me and the straw that now sat in his water.

"You know you need to pick something to eat before she comes back, unless you want to explain that you were just too dazzled by all this." He gestured to himself, wiggling his eyebrows as he did so.

"Please, I don't see anything special." I sniffed, doing my best to sound haughty while raising the menu again. I actually focused on it this time.

"Ouch," I heard him mutter.

I was tempted to chuckle but I pushed the urge away, reminded myself that I really needed to decide on what I wanted to eat. Lo mein was my go-to but I felt like I'd had it so much recently that I kind of wanted to have something else. The only problem was that I hadn't had much else. Usually, I tended to find what I liked and then stuck with that. Not the most adventurous but at least I knew I was always going to eat what I had ordered.

By the time Taylor was back, I actually had an order for her this time. Surprisingly, Edward ordered food as well instead of just passing on it like I was expecting him to.

I gave him a look after she left, waiting for him to elaborate. He simply ignored me, a barely there grin on his face as he poured a cup of tea for each of us. I took the time to add a sugar to mine and stir before I finally caved.

"Okay, what's with you actually ordering? The last time we went out, you just waved them away."

He shrugged his shoulders before answering. "I thought you or Alisha might like some leftovers for tomorrow."

"How thoughtful of you."

"Well, I was raised to be a gentleman."

For the most part, I couldn't argue that.

"I am also trying a bit harder to blend in."

I couldn't help but snort at that. "It still isn't working."

He feigned a look of hurt, his eyes seeming to darken a shade. "You wound me. I'll have you know there isn't a person in this restaurant that suspects anything more than Carlisle giving us all plastic surgery."

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief as I did my best to hold back the laugh at the picture his words created.

"Okay, maybe there is one person that is wondering if I'm some type of alien but that hardly counts."

This time I couldn't hold it in, both at the absurdity and because really, they weren't that far off the mark. "I dare you to do something to make them think you actually are."

"Too late. They're leaving right now," he said, wincing apologetically though I was sure he was faking it.

I glanced over, seeing a couple that might have been in their late twenties walking out the door. The guy _was_ throwing Edward some weird looks but he was gone and out of sight within a few seconds.

"Darn it. That would have been funny too."

This time it was Edward who snorted. "This coming from the person who made me apologize to Billy when I was 'being mean'."

"Well, you were and besides, Billy is old and in a wheelchair. It's not nice picking on someone when you could cause them to have a heart attack. Besides, that guy definitely could have took it," I pointed out.

He just shook his head, deciding not to answer. Good thing too because Taylor was back with our food just a few seconds later. She set them down in front of us, calling out a quick "Enjoy." before disappearing back to the kitchen.

My mouth almost instantly started watering the second the smell of the food hit my nose. My stomach gave another loud rumble, reinforcing the point of just how hungry I was. I couldn't help grabbing my fork and digging in.

I was about halfway through with the food on my plate before I remembered that there was in fact, someone else with me.

I paused, glancing up at Edward. He was sitting back, relaxing into the booth with an amused look on his face, his lips pulled back into a soft smile. One of his hands was up on the table, twirling a fork idly between his fingers. From the looks of it, he had simply pushed the food on his plate around, making it look like he might have eaten some of it.

"Is it good?" He asked, his teeth barely peeping out from behind his lips.

"Delicious," I managed to say after I had swallowed. I took a second to take a sip of my tea which had cooled considerably since the last time I had touched it. When I put it back down, he was already moving to refill it.

I flashed him a small smile in thanks before I took another bite.

"You must have really been distracted if you're this hungry," he commented after a second. "It's no secret that you enjoy your food."

I could hear the question in his words, even if he didn't ask it. "Hm," I muttered. "Sue can tell some interesting stories."

Bewilderment flashed across his face so before he had the chance to ask, I started summarizing what she had told me about the coyotes. As the words left my lips, his eyebrows seemed to scrunch closer and closer together until they were almost touching over his eyes.

"It an interesting thought." He spoke the words slowly, although he looked just a tad bit vacant in that moment, his eyes not focused on anything.

"She was of the thought that the snake seen was better than the snake hidden."

He nodded but didn't comment. As I studied him though, his mouth did start to move, twitching as if he was working through a problem.

I bit my lip, worry starting to churn in my gut as he remained frozen and the minutes started to stretch. All of a sudden he seemed too tense, his vampire side showing through as he started to resemble a statue more and more.

What had I said? I know that when Sue had told me the story, there had seemed like there was something off about it, something that had been nagging in my brain. I had been distracted by Leah right after though. Was he making the connection that I had missed?

I jumped as his eyes suddenly flickered to mine. In that moment, he looked like the un-dead creature that he was. There was absolutely no emotion in his eyes, a blank slate, and the rest of his face was set to match. To be honest, it was unnatural to see Edward looking like this. Though he could sometimes be volatile with his emotions, controlling in his worry and even appear indifferent, he was never uncaring.

"I need to talk to Carlisle." His voice held all the emotions his appearance didn't. The crispness of his words told me he was trying to stay in complete control, trying to be detached so he wouldn't do something he would regret.

I swallowed, nodding as I wondered just what connection he had made.

"Is everything alright?" It was Taylor, worry and just a hint of confusion in her voice. She glanced towards me, her lips pressed into a thin line. Her eyes flashed before she glanced back towards Edward, her hands going to her hips. She looked almost … protective.

"There has actually been a bit of a development. Could we get the check please?" He questioned, trying to smile. To be honest, it only made him look fake.

She hesitated, glancing to me. I nodded, giving her an actual smile before she relaxed. "I'll be right back with that."

Edward waited until she had walked away before speaking. "She was worried about you. She was close to telling me off." He sounded just a little bit better as he spoke, just a hint of relief entering his tone.

"Apparently I spark a protective instinct in everyone I meet," I joked.

He snorted and then Taylor was back with the check. "I hope everything turns out okay," she said simply before disappearing again.

Edward took two seconds to scrawl something on a napkin, another to shove a small cluster of bills into the folder and then he was standing, waiting for me.

I clambered up out of the booth, taking half a second to sneak a peek at what he had wrote. In his elegant script, were two neat words. 'Thank you.'

For some reason, it seemed to ease some of the tension from my shoulders as he ushered me to the door. Just as we were stepping outside it, I glanced back, seeing Taylor back at the table as she started to clean it. She reached for the folder, opening it. She froze, glancing towards us with wide eyes.

In that second, I wondered just how much money Edward had left.

The ride back to the Cullens might have been exhilarating if it wasn't for the air that Edward was exuding. His skin was always marble hard but now it seemed even more foreign, like pillars of granite against my arms that were wrapped around his waist. The fact that the only movement he made the whole time was to steer didn't help anything either.

It made the dark woods around us all the more sinister and there was more than one time that I had to shake off the feeling that we were being watched. I knew it was probably nothing more than my mind playing tricks on me though, so I did my best to focus on the feel of Edward's hard back against my chest.

When we approached his driveway, he barely slowed when he took the turn. The engine roared at a higher pitch as he sped down the gravel road, flinging up rocks behind us. The garage door was open already when the house came into view.

I'm not going to lie, I panicked just a bit, okay, maybe a lot when I realized he still wasn't slowing down. I trusted Edward to keep me safe, but that didn't stop instinct from rearing. As we got closer to the back wall of the garage, I squeezed my eyes shut, holding my breath as my heart beat hard in my chest.

When he slammed on the brakes, I probably would have been thrown off if I hadn't already molded myself to his back. As it was, I was sure I was going to be at least a little bit sore, perhaps even a bit bruised come tomorrow. Vampire skin was hard.

All within seconds, the motorcycle was off and parked, he had freed himself from my grip and then he reached down, scooping me into his arms as he flittered into the house, everything blurring around me.

I had just enough time for annoyance to spark in me, I really wasn't fond of being treated like a doll, before we were in Carlisle office.

He looked up from behind his desk, a neutral expression on his face. "Alice told me that you wanted to speak with me," he supplied as he indicated the two chairs in front of him.

Edward placed me in one of them before he started pacing the length of the room rather than take the seat next to me. Whatever he was thinking, it must have been very bad.

He started to retell what I had told him about Sue's story and I forced myself to ignore everything but his words. He had made some type of connection, one that I hadn't. What was it?

Sue had told me the story because she had been worried about Victoria not being around. Was she trying to get reinforcements then? Safety in numbers?

I closed my eyes, trying to focus. Hadn't she already tried that though, at least to some extent. She had visited Laurent, talked to him before running away when she realized his loyalty had changed. Then she had sent that other vampire after me, the ones the wolves had taken down. That wasn't necessarily numbers but she had definitely been drawing on her resources, trying to find reinforcements. Could that be the reason she hadn't been around lately? Was she trying to find them, find other vampires to help her get to me. It didn't seem like her style, especially where she had worked solo so far. Why would she change now?

"When I was hunting Victoria-"

My eyes jerked open at the words. I hadn't been paying that much attention to what Edward was saying but that stood out. "What do you mean hunting Victoria?" There was an edge to my voice that made both vampires in front of me freeze.

Carlisle coughed, trying to clear the air as he glanced towards his son. "Perhaps this is something you should explain."

Edward hesitated, his hand reaching up to scratch at his head while he spoke. "After we left, there really wasn't much to occupy my time and Victoria had participated in hunting you with James. I wasn't going to let her get away with that so I took off after her."

My eyes narrowed. "And I assume you took back up …"

He didn't say anything, only looking to Carlisle for assistance.  
"Don't look at me like that son. I tried to convince you of other options," he pointed out.

"What the heck were you thinking?" The words came out more harsh than I had meant them but the idea of Edward following after Victoria, by himself at that, was frightening. What had would have happened if she had turned on him instead of running away? What if he had been taken down?

The thought made it difficult for me to breath for a second, especially after what I had just realized after talking to Leah. I couldn't deal with this. He could have been so close to dying.

"Looking back, I have to agree that I really wasn't," he finally said.

I groaned, reaching my hands up to run them through my hair only to remember after a second that it was all up in a bun. What had I thought early? That Edward could be volatile when it came to his emotions and controlling when it came to his worries.

This is all fucking bullshit.

"Anyways," he said, lengthening the word.

I almost spoke up but decided against it at the moment. This so wasn't over yet and I was going to be spending a decent amount of time berating him about it at a later date.

"While I was following her, she ran south, almost into Mexico before heading east. I lost her somewhere in Texas before giving up and returning to my family," he explained.

South. Where Jasper had been turned into a vampire and had fought in the war. What had he called them? The Newborn wars? Something like that.

My breath hitched, everything clicking into place. Newborns. Seattle. All the deaths. A lot of vampires. Victoria.

What if she had given up on recruiting vampires and just decided on creating them instead?

"You think Victoria might be behind what's going on in Seattle?" My chest felt too tight to put power behind the words so they came out sounding wheezy.

Alice and Jasper were suddenly in the room as well, Jasper taking a seat next to me as Alice went to stand next to Edward, her eyes glazed. She was searching, trying to find the connection, any connection.

Before anything else could happen, I felt the tranquility washing through the room. My muscles relaxed on instinct, my shoulders drooping slightly as Jasper's power took over. I gave him a quick nod, thanking him for what he was doing. If I wanted to stay coherent right now, I couldn't get emotional. I couldn't have a repeat of what had just happened a few hours ago.

"I can't see anything," Alice groaned, drawing my attention. She was standing rigidly next to Edward, her fists clenched at her side. "If it is her behind it, then she's being cautious. She hasn't set any plans and I doubt she's told anyone else what is going on, even in general terms. To be honest, I doubt she even has anything to do with creating the newborns. My guess is she probably left it up to someone else so that she couldn't be tied to it. There's no other explanation on why I can't find any connection. Unless there isn't any there to begin with."

Edward snorted loudly at that.

"It's a troubling thought, either way," Jasper spoke, his voice somehow soothing despite the crispness of his words. "We were debating on whether or not to actively investigate what was going on in Seattle anyways, especially if it means keeping the Volturi away. I think this discovery has just made our decision for us. We need to do something about it and if Victoria is making reinforcements, than I think we need to get some of our own."

"The Denali's," Edward spoke, looking sure of himself. "They'll come if we ask them too, especially with the connection Laurent has to Victoria. He might even be able to give us info on her."

"He and Irina did come down to make sure I was okay after Victoria approached him. They even offered to take me with them so they could protect me. If they were willing to do that then I have to agree with Edward. My only concern would be the wolves though," I added, remembering what they had told me..

"I'm sure we could work something out with the Quiluetes, especially if we let them know it might have something to do with Victoria. They are just as eager as we are to be rid of her," Carlisle reassured.

I had to agree with that. "They might even want to be in on it if it comes to a fight." Actually, I was positive they would.

"Which of course it will," Jasper said, sounding certain. "If she is the one making the newborn vampires, then she will use them. And with the amount of deaths and destruction, we can assume that there are quite a few."

"So the question then is whether we go to them or wait for them to come to us." It was Edward who offered up that thought up.

I sat back, allowing the plush cushions of the chair to encase my form as listened to the others debate the pros and cons of taking the fight to Seattle vs. waiting for it to come here. As I did, I couldn't help but realize just how crazy this all was. If Victoria actually was behind the newborns then it meant that all the deaths and disappearances, all the murders, were simply because she was trying to get to me. How many lives had been irrevocably altered? How many had been permanently ended?

I closed my eyes, the list of names and all the picture of those victims that had been in the newspaper flashing through my mind. So many, and that had been so long ago. What was the count up to now? How many?

Fatigue overtook my body, pulling at my limbs until it felt like it would take vampiric strength to move them. I could hear a part of my mind whispering, wondering if it would have just been easier if James had ended this way back in Disneyland. At least then the death toll would have only been one instead of an unknown number.

Suddenly, my muscles relaxed, the tension leaving my shoulders as warmth filled my chest. I cracked my eyes open, glancing over to Jasper who was looking at me with an almost judging stare, a hint of exasperation in the golden depth. I could almost hear him telling me to knock it off, that this wasn't my fault.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the feeling and focus back on the conversation that was taking place. They had moved on to talking about numbers, Alice trying to look into just how many newborns there were.

As the time passed, I did my best to try and pay attention to what was being said, to the plans that were being made. As the minutes ticked by it became harder to, even the words themselves blurring together. Eventually even the voices became impossible for me to distinguish between.

It was as I felt cold hands slide under my knees and around my back that I was able to force my eyes open for a few seconds. With my blurry vision, I was able to make out Edward, his face close to mine as the background behind him moved continuously. It took me longer than it should have to realize he was carrying me. He glanced down, his eyes catching mine as a smile overtook his lips.

My heavy eyelids slipped closed and when they opened again, he was setting me down, cool, dark leather pressing against my skin. A second later, a blanket was settled over my form.

Despite being utterly exhausted and teetering on the edge of falling back to sleep, I was still aware enough to see Edward pause as he stood over me, his face torn. He stood there for a moment, before his shoulders dropped and he turned towards the door.

Before he could move away, I reached out, my clumsy hand just managing to latch onto one of his fingers. "Stay?" Hopefully he was able to understand the word despite it being more of a sigh.

I couldn't force myself to stay awake any longer after that, my eyes sliding closed against my wishes. It meant I was able to hear his answer though I felt it as his chill fingers twined with my own.

So, I can't tell you all how amazing it is that during my long absence away, not only was this story still getting followers, favorites and reviews, but those of you who did review were all super supportive. You all talked about how you loved the story and wish everything was okay with me and whatnot. It was so nice, especially while dealing with the last few months of pregnancy, giving birth, graduating and then healing. It's one of the reasons why I love this sight so much so thank you to everyone.


End file.
